


A Nerd Story of Love

by tufano79



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Geekward, Humor, Nerdella, Romance, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:26:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 45
Words: 329,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tufano79/pseuds/tufano79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geekward and Nerdella...two lost souls who just want love and to be loved. ExB, AH</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Edward: A Brief History

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://s920.photobucket.com/albums/ad43/jthlavacs/?action=view&current=ansol3.jpg)
> 
> [](http://s920.photobucket.com/albums/ad43/jthlavacs/?action=view&current=ansol1.jpg)

**Okay, kids…I'm going a different route this time. Romance _AND_ humor. I like to think that I have a quick wit and good sense of humor, but does it translate to fiction? We'll have to see.**

**Anyhoozle, none of this belongs to me. It belongs to that famous writer chick. Stephenie Meyer. I just love playing with Edward and Bella because their lives are SOOOOOOOOOO much more interesting than mine.**

**So, here we go…**

**_A Nerd Story of Love_ **

**Chapter One: Edward: A Brief History**

_Chicago: Wheatlander Elementary School Fourth Grade: 1990_

"Four eyes! Four eyes! You are a four eyes!" children taunted.

"Ooooh, look behind the glasses. His eyes are freaky!" a short girl with pigtails pointed.

"His shoes don't match!"

"Freak!"

"Loser!"

"Nerd!"

"Nerd! Nerd! Nerd!" they chanted. He groaned and curled up tighter in a ball. He felt tears begin to fall down his cheeks and he wanted to hide. Run away. Never see these hateful children again. Why do they tease me? He wondered.

"Leave my TWIN alone you miserable brats," a forceful voice yelled. The cowering boy looked up and saw his pint-sized twin run up to the mass of huddled children. "What has he done to you? Stolen your lunch money? Given you a wedgie? WHAT?"

"He looked at me funny. His eyes are weird," a burley boy said as he scowled.

"And you're fat. Go away."

The kids grumbled and began heading away from the twins. They resumed their play on the playground. The small girl turned to her brother. "Edward?" she whispered as she put her hand on his shoulder. He sobbed and pulled away. "Twin? What happened?"

"Leave me alone, Alice," he groaned. "I just want to disappear." He looked up at his sister, gazing into her hazel eyes. Alice was so pretty compared to him. Tiny, like a doll. Long black hair and porcelain skin. She looked like an elf and moved like one too. It was amazing that she and Edward shared a womb.

Edward wiped his nose with the back of his sleeve and got up. His tall, lanky frame was awkward for a fourth grader. He had his growth spurt early and that prompted more teasing. Alice watched her twin warily. His bronze hair sticking up in irregular tufts. His topaz eyes were filled with tears and red-rimmed behind his thick glasses. The only trait the two of them shared was their porcelain skin. "I don't want you to disappear, Older," Alice said as she linked her arm with her older brother. Older brother by three minutes. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Younger," Edward grumbled. "Why do they tease me?"

"Because they're assholes," Alice replied.

"Alice. Mom'll kill you if she heard you say that," Edward hissed.

"Admit it, it's true."

"It is, but that doesn't mean you should _say it._ "

"They tease what they don't understand. You're so smart, Edward. I mean calculus? We're nine."

"I can't help it that I understand math and science," he shrugged. "That doesn't mean I don't have feelings."

"And Edward, your shoes don't match," Alice giggled. "Get dressed without the glasses?"

Edward scowled at his sister and began to stomp away. Alice latched onto his arm and pulled him back. "I'm sorry, Older. You are so serious."

"Am not."

"Are to."

"Am not," Edward said as he arched a brow over his thick glasses.

"When was the last time you ran around and acted silly?"

"I've never run around and acted silly. I can't breathe when I run. Asthma," Edward said as he rolled his eyes. "I'd rather read or play on the computer."

"Or play your stupid piano."

"I'm good at it."

"Edward, you act like you're 107 years old. We're NINE. When we get home, play with Emmett. Perhaps have him teach you how to throw a baseball," Alice suggested.

Five hours, two bloody rags and one pair of broken glasses later, Edward was safely ensconced in his bedroom. Doped up on pain killers for his broken nose that his older brother, Emmett, had caused. Emmett did not like his younger brother. Too skinny. Too much a mama's boy. Too much of a pansy. He started his throws as soft gentle lobs. But he increasingly built up his strength and speed of his throws. Edward had a hard time with depth perception and didn't realize until too late that the ball that Emmett had thrown was so close to his face. He fell to the ground with a resounding thud and blood starting spurting out his nose.

Esme, Edward and Emmett's mother, saw the whole event unfold. She screamed at Emmett to go to his room and cradled her unconscious son in her arms. When Edward came to, Esme took Edward to the emergency room to get his nose set. His topaz eyes were glazed over and he was already beginning to bruise.

Suffice it to say, that was the last time Edward played catch.

_Chicago: Assembly Junior High School: Seventh Grade: 1993_

"Cullen, you are so fucking skinny," James sneered as he tugged on Edward's towel wrapped around his waist. It was PE and all of the classes were required to shower. It was hateful that the teachers made them do that. Edward clung to his too small towel and glared at James. "What? Are you pissed?"

"Leave me alone, Hunter," Edward said as his voice cracked.

"Ha! Cullen is going through puberty as we speak! Let's see if he can get it up," James roared as he tugged forcefully on Edward's towel, exposing his naked, 7th grade body. Edward curled up and reached blindly for anything to cover himself. "Your bitch of a sister can't save you now!" James grabbed all of Edward clothes from his locker and darted out of the locker room. Edward blushed furiously and ran into one of the stalls in the bathroom, tears running down his face. Edward stayed in the stall until he saw the worn sneakers of his teacher, Mr. Clapp, stand outside the stall.

"Mr. Cullen? You need to go to class," Mr. Clapp said sternly.

"I can't, Coach," Edward said in a broken voice.

"Why not?"

"James Hunter took my clothes," Edward whispered.

"Let me get you a towel, Cullen," Mr. Clapp said in exasperation. He swiped a towel and tossed it to Edward in the stall. Edward opened up the stall and looked at the tiled floor. "Do you know where he put your clothes?"

"No."

"We'll get a spare gym uniform."

Edward wrinkled his nose. Those uniforms were rentals. Washed once a year. The thought of other boy's germs on his body made his sick to his stomach. Coach handed him a pile of black and gray. Edward pulled on the disgusting uniform and went back to his locker. His books were strewn all over the locker room and his new book that his mom got him. _Einstein's_ _Dreams_ was trampled and stuck in the sink. "Cullen!"

"Yes, Coach?"

"Come here," Mr. Clapp said. "Tell me what happened."

Edward blew out a breath and recalled the entire sordid tale of James and his sick fascination with seeing Edward naked. _Perhaps he liked boys as opposed to girls?_ Mr. Clapp's face grew redder and redder as Edward explained what happened. Halfway through the next period, Edward was excused and he went to his next class. After he stopped by the office and calling his mom for new clothes.

After that fateful day in seventh grade, the administration never made the students shower after PE. James was expelled and Edward was excused from PE for the rest of the year. He took an extra computer class, instead.

_Chicago: Bradley High School: Senior Year: 1998_

"Older! You were awarded to be Valedictorian! You get give a speech!" Alice screeched.

"Alice, I hate speaking publicly," Edward said in his silken voice. His topaz eyes stared at his tiny sister. She bounced on her toes, making her cheerleading skirt bounce along with it. "They don't care what I have to say. I'm just the nerd they teased all through school."

"Edward, you are not a nerd," Alice said as she put her hands on her hips.

"Alice, half of my classes are college level courses. I could have graduated when I was a sophomore. I wear glasses and I play in the band. Epitome of nerd," Edward said as he waved his hand over his tousled hair. "If gave a speech, I'd probably get so nervous that I'd vomit on the podium."

"Puke, Edward. You'd puke."

"Vomit, Younger," Edward chastised. "I refuse to use the vernacular."

"What the fuck are you talking about, Eddie?" Emmett boomed. He had grown and was nearly the size of the Sears Tower. His hazel eyes were glaring at his annoyingly smart younger brother. "Vernacular? Are you speaking in tongues?"

"No, Emmett," Edward sighed. "I thought you weren't coming home for the summer. When did you come back?"

"Late last night. I had to say goodbye to my girlfriends," Emmett said with a suggestive waggle of his brows. "All those hot college chicks. Besides, I wanted to be here for Little Bit's high school graduation."

"Little Bit?" Alice squeaked. "I'm not that small."

"Yes, you are Little Bit. I can fit you in my pocket," Emmett laughed.

"It's my high school graduation, too," Edward said quietly.

"I don't care about you," Emmett said. "You are…you are…not worth my time."

"Emmett, be nice!" Alice admonished. "Edward is our brother and we should love him. I do."

"You have to. You shared the damn womb with him. You have that freaky twin thing going on," Emmett said. "I only have to be somewhat civil around the parentals."

"Excuse me," Edward said as he brushed past Emmett and Alice. He ran up the stairs and into his room, slamming the door shut. Tears fell down his cheeks. "I hate you, Emmett. One day… one day… you'll understand what it's like to be teased and hurt."

His classmates he can handle. He could get through the day without crying now. He just focused his attention on his studies or his music. He took an overload of classes. The whole James debacle in seventh grade got him exempt from PE. He lived in the library or the band room. He played the oboe or the bassoon. He was bored one day and picked it up. He taught himself how to play and auditioned for the band. He got into Wind Symphony, the top band as a freshman, with no band experience. Edward still played the piano. When the choir room was open, he would be in there.

However, his family. His BROTHER, he could not handle. When his brother would tease him, Edward would change into that scared little boy. The scared boy who needed his little sister to defend him.

Edward wanted confidence. In certain aspects, he was confident. He could speak well and was extraordinarily polite. However, his classmates teased him about his respect for his teachers that he had. Edward scoffed at how his classmates treated them. His teachers were the saving grace of school. They managed to make Edward feel special. They challenged him with their class work. He was a diligent student. Earning straight A's. He also earned acceptance into MIT with a full ride scholarship. He dabbled in computers and built his own. Another thing he taught himself. Being a freaking genius has its bonuses. He wanted to major in computer technology and computer programming. Something he could do from the privacy of his own home. The program at MIT offered the opportunity and Edward was going to take it.

Edward was also confident in his music. Classically trained in piano and self taught in bassoon, oboe, guitar and mandolin. Edward can also sing, but he'd rather not.

Edward flipped the lock to his room and padded to his piano. He began playing Rachmaninoff. A perfect choice when you're not happy. When you're pissed off.

_MIT: Freshman Year: 1998_

Edward followed his mother up the stairs to his dorm room. He had requested a single but his request had been denied. He pleaded with his parents to let him get an apartment, but Carlisle, Edward's father was adamant that Edward live in the dorms. At least his freshman year. _Why?_ Oh right, Carlisle wanted Edward to have the FULL college experience.

Right, like getting drunk and high is educational?

I don't think so.

"Are you excited, Edward?" Esme asked as she ruffled Edward's hair.

"Sure, Mom," Edward said with an appropriate bright smile.

"You better be excited, Edward," Carlisle said gruffly behind him.

"Of course, Father," Edward said with a smile. He clutched his computer in his arms. "I am excited. But nervous."

"Man up," Carlisle said as he breezed past his son. Carlisle was so fed up with Edward. He was so bright. But his shyness and inability to have a spine pissed him off. He would have made a fantastic lawyer. Like him. If only he had the balls to do it. But no, Esme coddled him. She made him like this. A pansy. A pussy. A mama's boy.

Edward heaved a defeated sigh and finished climbing the stairs. He pulled out the keys that the resident advisor had given him and walked to his new home. Room 617. He unlocked the door and pushed it open. Inside the nondescript room was two beds, two desks, two dressers and one tall blond man with a lot of stuff.

"Howdy! I'm Jasper Whitlock. Are you Edward?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, I am. Nice to meet you," Edward said as he shook Jasper's hand. "These are my parents."

"Pleased to meet ya'll," Jasper drawled as he pulled his hand through his blond hair. "Do you have a preference to what side?"

"No. Whatever you want is fine," Edward said shyly. Carlisle grabbed Edward's shirt and dragged him back to the rental car to get the rest of his stuff. After two more trips, Carlisle told Esme that they needed to go. Edward wrapped his arms around his mother and held her close. He easily dwarfed the tiny 5'2" woman. But being held by his mother cured all the wrongs in the world. He felt safe. Protected. He needed that before his parents flew back Chicago. Carlisle grunted and rolled his eyes. Esme kissed Edward on his cheek and left his dorm room after saying she loved him. The door closed and Edward was left with his roommate.

"So, Eddie," Jasper said.

"It's Edward."

"Sorry. Where are you from?"

"Chicago. You?"

"Born and raised in Houston. I actually started at Rice University but I wanted to come to MIT for the IT program."

"You're into computers?" Edward asked.

"Yep. I built my baby," Jasper said. "You?"

"Yes. I built mine too," Edward replied. The two men fell into an easy conversation, discussing code and computer lingo. As they finished setting up their room, Edward realized that this might not be so bad after all. He also realized that he made his first friend besides his sister.

The school year went by quickly. Jasper and Edward were very close. Until Jasper started dating this girl named Maria. She was always at their room. Edward was always kicked out so Jasper could have sex with Maria. Whenever he saw the small wreath hang from their door knob, Edward had to find elsewhere to go. It seemed like all Maria and Jasper did was have sex. For a guy who had never been kissed, it was torture. It caused a strain with Edward and Jasper. When the school year ended, they decided to get an off campus apartment. Carlisle was against it, but Edward explained the positives of an apartment and he reluctantly agreed. They signed a lease in May and moved in the following weekend. Esme came out and helped the boys purchase furniture and decorate it. By the time she was done, it was sleek and resembled a nice apartment for two single men.

However, Esme was more proud of her son for standing up to his father and for finally making a friend.

_MIT: Eve of Graduation: 2002_

"Edward, you know that security program I wrote for Advanced Web Design?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah?"

"I put in for a patent and it was approved. I'm going to try and market it," Jasper said. "I was wondering if you would want to work with me? You have such a brilliant mind and I could never understand the nuances of the recursive algorithms. I already have a space in Boston that I'm scoping out. I'm also looking in Chicago, too."

"What about Maria?" Edward asked, pushing up his glasses. His golden eyes looked at Jasper warily. "What does she say about all of this?"

"That's another thing I want to talk to you about, Edward. I proposed to Maria the other night and she said yes. Will you be my best man?" Jasper asked, his bright green eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Um…"

"You just need to wear a tux, carrying the rings and give a brief speech at the reception. Dude, you're my best friend. My compadre. My brother from another mother. Please, Edward?" Jasper begged.

"Brother from another mother?" Edward asked. A crooked grin spread over his matured features. Edward had finally grown into his gangly body. Standing at 6'2" with bronze and copper hair that stuck up in every which direction. No matter how he tried to comb it, it always ended up looking like Einstein's. His slender body had some muscles, but not overly so. He found a physical past time that he enjoyed. He discovered it freshman year while Maria and Jasper were in their humping phase. He took up running. Edward still wore glasses, but managed to get them thinned down with polybicarbonate lenses. He looked at his best friend. Jasper looked pitiful. His lower lip was jutting out. "A BRIEF speech. Like 'Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Jasper Whitlock.'"

"Yes! Thank you, Eddie!"

"It's Edward, Jasper."

Jasper pulled Edward into a hug and clapped him on the shoulder. "Now, about the job?"

"Boston is good. However, Chicago is better," Edward said, his mind working a million miles an hour. Together, they devised a business plan for Whitlock Technologies and started researching investors and other necessities to get their budding technology security company off the ground.

_Chicago: Whitlock Technologies: 2007_

Edward was working at his desk, writing the program for the latest security update for Whitlock Secured Web. His fingers were flying over the keyboard in technological dance. Edward was struggling with the firewall. Certain cookies were being let in and he was trying to close the gap. He growled lightly when his door slammed open. Jasper was red-faced and his normally coiffed blond hair was in disarray. "What's wrong?"

Jasper fumed and slapped a stack of papers on Edward's desk. Edward picked them up and they were divorce papers. "Maria's divorcing you?"

"She accused me of cheating," Jasper spat.

"When would you have time to cheat, Jasper?" Edward asked. "You're here all of the time."

"That's it. I was never home. Stupid bitch," Jasper grumbled. "I should have seen this coming."

"I'm sorry, Jasper. At least you don't live with your parents," Edward teased.

"You can fix that, Edward. Get an apartment. Move out. Get laid."

"I get enough of that from my sister. I do not need to 'get laid,'" Edward bristled.

"Edward, how long have we known each other? Eight, nine years? In all of those years, you've never had a girlfriend. Have you been jacking off all of this time?"

"You don't need to be crude, Jasper," Edward said, a blush covering his pale feature. He pushed up his glasses and turned back to his computer screen.

"Edward, have you ever?"

"Ever what?"

"Jacked off? Spanked the monkey? Had a date with Rosie Palmer?"

Edward's blush deepened and he began typing again. Jasper walked around his desk and pulled his hands away from Edward's computer keyboard. "You haven't."

"No. Never dated. Never kissed a girl. Unless you count Suzie White in kindergarten," Edward sighed.

"Are you gay?"

"What? Hell no!"

"Oh, you cussed. That's not a good thing," Jasper laughed. "Dude! We need to get you some pussy."

"Jasper Whitlock," Edward hissed. "Please, don't! Shouldn't you be worried about your impending divorce?"

"I should but your lack of sex life is much more interesting," Jasper deadpanned. "Why haven't you?"

"Had sex?"

Jasper nodded and scooted on Edward's desk. "It's not like you're not attractive, Edward. You probably have girls falling at your feet."

"Even if I did, I wouldn't know what to do. Jasper, I was teased relentlessly as a kid. I have zero self-confidence. You were my first friend besides my twin sister," Edward answered. "Besides, I don't want to arbitrarily have sex with someone without feelings."

"That's highly romantic, Edward," Jasper snickered. "Sometimes you need to fuck."

"I wouldn't know. I've never 'fucked.'" Edward's cheeks deepened in color when he said the word fuck. He never liked using such language. "I don't want to 'fuck.' It should be reverent and loving."

"Stop watching Lifetime," Jasper guffawed. "It's fun when it's a good fucking. Pounding into a tight pussy. Damn."

"Jasper! Please stop," Edward said as he took off his glasses, rubbing his face. "Before we get me 'laid,' let's get me moved out. My sister is moving back to Chicago from New York. She doesn't want to live alone. I may move in with her."

"It's not like I don't pay you enough. How much did we bank last year?"

"Nearly $25 million. I'm just not comfortable living by myself," Edward said as he stared at his friend. He put his glasses back on his face and arched a brow. "I've always lived with someone and I don't know if I can do it on my own. And you are so deflecting."

"Your problems are much more entertaining than mine."

Edward glared at Jasper and he snickered as he left. Edward's cell phone chimed from his pocket and he pulled it out. On it was a text from his sister.

_We're moving in together, Older. - Alice_

_Yes, Younger. – Edward_

Alice was freaky. She had this uncanny sense of what was going to happen. It was like she knew that Jasper and Edward were having this conversation. Perhaps it was the whacky twin connection they shared. However, Edward was nearly 27 an he was still living at home. His mother still did his laundry and cooked him meals. Though, Edward did want to do it. His mother was just sneaky and took it upon herself to make the laundry appear cleaned and ironed in his closet. It was definitely time for him to leave the nest.

_Chicago: Present Day_

**EPOV**

_I will not kill Alice. I will not kill Alice. I will not kill Alice._

"Oh, OLDER," Alice sang. "We're going out for drinks tonight when you come home from work."

"Why, Younger?" I asked, gritting my teeth. _I will not kill Alice. I will not kill Alice._

"Because, I have this photographer friend who would be perfect for you," Alice said as she laid her hand on my forearm. "She's about 5'6", red hair and blue eyes. Her name is Victoria."

_I WILL KILL ALICE. I WILL KILL ALICE. I WILL KILL ALICE._

"Did Jasper put you up to this? Is he still on the 'get Eddie laid' kick?" I asked, removing my glasses. _Perhaps not being in focus will make my life easier._ "I'm not interested. I'm perfectly content to stay single."

"Edward, you're 31. And a virgin," Alice said as she grabbed my ears. _Ow._ "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong with me. I just…back off, Younger," I said as I put my glasses back on.

"You're going out tonight."

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not!"

"I remember us having this exact same argument when we were nine, Edward. When was the last time you did something fun and silly?"

"I'm not going out tonight. That's final, Mary Alice," I said.

"Oh, breaking out the big guns. The full name. I'm shaking in my Jimmy Choos."

"You're what?"

"Shoes, Edward." Alice pointed to her feet and the insanely high heels on them. "I'll let you off tonight. BUT, the next time I say we're going out, you will come. Or Boris gets it."

_Boris – my beloved computer. NO!_

"Fine, Alice," I sighed. I pulled on my jacket and headed down to the parking garage. I drove the short distance from our condo to the new office that Jasper had purchased for Whitlock Technologies. We had about a year that was BAD after his divorce from Maria. She took him to the cleaners. She apparently was a silent share holder in his company and wanted all of our profits. Thankfully, with my _father's_ help, she settled. Cost us nearly a year's worth of earnings, but we managed to keep the company.

Now we were flourishing and rolling in the dough. Jasper was the face of the company. I was the brains. With my IQ, I had to be. I also stayed behind the scenes. I wrote code, made financial decisions, and dealt with legal issues. I was still incredibly shy and didn't want to trust anybody. I could count on one hand the people that I trusted. My mother, Alice and Jasper. That was it. I had an assistant, but I was still leer about him. Eric Yorkie was brilliant in his own right, but I still didn't trust his judgment. All those years of being teased really pulled a number on my psyche.

_If they could see me now…a millionaire._

_And still a virgin._

I really am pathetic. Maybe I should call Alice and agree to meet this Veronica. Or Victoria. Or Vernacular…who the hell knows. All I wanted to do really was hang out online and read. I was a part of several online groups and I actually maintained conversations with these people. Intelligent conversations.

_Is it sad that I get my socialization through the computer?_

_Yes, Edward. It is._

My name is Edward Cullen and I'm addicted to the internet.

_Hi, Edward._

Where's the coffee and donuts?

Oh, right. I'm in my office in the Hancock Building overlooking the Chicago skyline. We have low-fat muffins. And Starbucks.

I logged into my computer, checking my email. Jasper strolled in and plopped down my desk, handing me my coffee. "Did Alice tell you about your date?" Jasper asked as he waggled his brows.

"Yes. And I'm not going."

"Your dick is going to shrivel up and die, Edward," Jasper snickered.

"I've survived 30 years without sex. I'm certain I'll live," I deadpanned.

"At least you jerked off. I was so proud of you," Jasper said as he wiped a fake tear.

"I did not jerk off. I spilled coffee on my crotch, idiot," I sighed. "Still a jerk off virgin too."

Jasper put his coffee down and spun chair to face him. He took off my glasses and held my face in his hands. I arched my brow and started to hyperventilate. He leaned in and I pulled away. "Jasper! What the hell?"

"You're straight. My lips are pretty kissable. Ask your sister."

"Oh gross," I said as I shuddered. "I do not want my first kiss to be from a guy who's kissed my sister."

"In addition to your dick, your lips are going to shrivel," Jasper said with a snort. "Do you still have that notion that sex needs to be about love and romance?"

"Yes. I'm sticking to it, Jasper," I said as I put my glasses back on. "Go do some work and not bother me."

"Admit it. You want to make out with me."

I looked at him and snarled. "Fuck no."

"Oh, he's really pissed. He dropped the 'f-bomb' and he didn't blush."

I grabbed my Nerf basketball and tossed at Jasper's head. He laughed and danced out of my office. The rest of my day was uneventful. I got a few texts from Alice, begging me to meet her and Victoria out for drinks. I flat out refused. After my morning with Jasper, I desperately needed some alone time. I shut down my computer at the end of the day and slid into my Volvo. I drove home and parked in the parking garage. I picked up the mail and headed up to my condo that I shared with Alice. I sorted it and placed her mail on the counter in the kitchen. I made myself a sandwich and headed into my part of the condo.

The condo was huge. It took an entire floor of the building that we lived in. The center of the condo was the kitchen, living room and dining room. To the right was Alice's wing. I graciously gave her the bigger bedroom, which in turn had the bigger closet. She was a fashion designer and loved her clothes. Her wing included a small den, en suite bathroom, huge bedroom and small office. Her style was distinctly feminine but with an edge. Dark woods and rich colors with flowy fabrics. On the left was my 'man cave.' While Alice got the bigger bedroom, I got the bigger office. I had a huge desk with four computers. One was the server to all of the computers in the condo. It helps that I am a tech geek and know how to set this up. The bedroom was smaller, but nice in its own right. The walls were painted a light maize color. My furniture was black and ornate. The bedding was cream and had an Asian influence to it. My mother decorated my room and she knew my love of anime. Obsession, really.

_I'm geek. What do you expect?_

I plopped down in my chair and woke up Boris. I typed in my password and scarfed down my sandwich. I perused my personal email account and paid some bills. I then headed into my one joy of the day. My chat rooms. The place where I can truly be me. Not be judged by my name. By my face. Just my profile. I was surfing a favorite chat site on classical music. The music today was horrible. We were discussing how it all sounded the same. One user was saying some interesting arguments and I wanted to hear more. I sent them a private message request.

**PianoCompGeek81: Interesting thoughts you have there…**

_ARomanticatHeart86: Thank you. You too. I'm so frustrated with the musicians of today taking ANOTHER person's idea and making it their own. Ever heard of something called plagiarism?_

**PianoCompGeek81: Ah, the joys of sampling. It all started with that one rapper…what's his name? He took the Queen hook.**

_ARomanticatHeart86:_ _Vanilla Ice. But it wasn't the Queen hook. Or so he says. He added a little extra beat to make it his own. HA! Right._

**PianoCompGeek81: Minor technicalities. What's your favorite type of music?**

_ARomanticatHeart86: Today or TRUE favorite music?_

**PianoCompGeek81: Both. You share yours and I'll share mine ;-)**

_ARomanticatHeart86: I'm partial to Paramore, Flyleaf, Evanescence, Muse, Mutemath and Linkin Park for the music of today. I like the alternative style. In regards to my TRUE favorite music, I love the music from the Romantic era in general. Debussy, Chopin, Liszt, Rachmaninoff, Brahms, Tchaikovsky…_

**PianoCompGeek81: Those bands are good. I really like Evanescence. Amy Lee's voice is so ethereal. I'd add Sick Puppies, Rise Against, Bon Jovi, Genesis, Disturbed, Beck and Aerosmith to that list.**

_ARomanticatHeart86: Not bad. Not bad at all... How about 'TRUE' music?_

**PianoCompGeek81: Anything Classical to mid 20th Century. Instrumental especially. I really like Claude Debussy. Rachmaninoff is great when you're in a pissy mood.**

_ARomanticatHeart86: I should be playing him now. I'm so in a pissy mood._

**PianoCompGeek81: I'm sorry. Want to talk?**

_ARomanticatHeart86: If you tell me your real name. I can't justify spilling my problems to a faceless person on the computer with the name 'PianoCompGeek81.'_

**PianoCompGeek81: Understandable. My real name is Edward. You?**

_ARomanticatHeart86: Bella. Nice to meet you, Edward. Well, the cyber you. LOL_

**PianoCompGeek81: You as well, Bella. So, what has you so pissed off?**

_ARomanticatHeart86: A stupid fight. My sometimes boyfriend is making me feel uncomfortable about our relationship. He's pushing for more. I'm not ready and he doesn't get it._

**PianoCompGeek81: More as in marriage or more as in physical stuff?**

_ARomanticatHeart86: Both. I think. He's so different from me. I don't really see us 'panning out.' I'm ready to cut my losses and move on. He isn't._

**PianoCompGeek81: Different how?**

_ARomanticatHeart86: Well, I went to college. University of Arizona with a degree in English Literature. I'm currently working as an editor for a small publishing house in the Phoenix area. Jake, my whatever he is, is a mechanic and isn't the sharpest tool in the shed._

**PianoCompGeek81: Ah…intellectually, you aren't stimulated.**

_ARomanticatHeart86: You can definitely say that. His responses to my questions are monosyllabic grunts. He wouldn't even begin to understand our conversation. Jeez! He's one step up from caveman._

**PianoCompGeek81: I'm sorry :-(. So, what happened? The fight, I mean.**

_ARomanticatHeart86: I wanted to go to this exhibit at the Phoenix Art Museum. Jake refuses to go. He doesn't want to get 'all dressed up.' When he doesn't wear his coveralls, he dresses up. I demanded he take me and if he valued our relationship, he would. Suffice it to say, he left. Right now, I'm downloading some Rachmaninoff and chatting with you. Enough about me. Tell me about you._

**PianoCompGeek81: I'm pretty boring, really. I went to MIT with a degree in Computer Information Technology. I got a Masters from Keller Graduate School at Northwestern in Business. I live in Chicago and share responsibilities in running Whitlock Technologies with my best friend, Jasper.**

_ARomanticatHeart86: Holy shit! I have your security program on my computer! Don't you spend all day on the computer?_

**PianoCompGeek81** : **Ah, yes. And you're probably wondering why I'm the computer now?**

_ARomanticatHeart86: Yes, sir._

**PianoCompGeek81: I can be me.**

_ARomanticatHeart86: Interesting… I would like to get to know you, Edward. You seem interesting. What's your email address?_

I blew out a breath and stared at the screen. This woman in Phoenix was asking for my email address. Should I give it or pretend I lost the connection.

_ARomanticatHeart86: I know you're there, Edward. Send me the damn address. Here's mine…_

Bella sent her address.

"You can do this, Edward. It's not like she'll actually email you. No harm no foul," I said as I typed in my email address. My hand hovered the enter button before I hit it, sending my email address to my new 'friend?' Is that what Bella is? A friend?

_ARomanticatHeart86: Was that so hard?_

**PianoCompGeek81: No. It's pretty late here and I have to work tomorrow. It was really nice talking with you, Bella. I hope we do it again soon.**

_ARomanticatHeart86: Me too, Edward. Have a good day at work tomorrow. xx_

Bella left the room and signed off. I did the same and ran my hands through my hair. I felt something in my belly that I never felt before. I don't know this girl. This woman. Yet, I was experiencing some level of attraction. Was it because she 'kissed' me with her little x's? Was it because we carried on an intelligent conversation? I shook it off and remembered she had a 'sometimes boyfriend.' _Unavailable. And lives in PHOENIX._

Ever hear of plane, Edward? Big things with wings? They fly you to different parts of the world. You can take one to Phoenix.

_Let's not get ahead of ourselves here. She could be a serial killer with a dragon tattoo on her forehead._

My email indicated that I had a new message. I opened it up and it was from Bella.

_To: Edward Cullen_

_From: Bella Dwyer_

_Re: Conversation_

_Dear Edward,_

_You seemed really sweet online. I thoroughly enjoyed talking to you. Your knowledge about music is quite impressive. I'm also impressed that you are so accomplished at a relatively young age. I'll admit, I Googled you. When you run an up and coming tech company, you have info out there. But, I was actually looking for a picture. I wanted to put a face with the name and the brilliant man who was responding to me. Alas, no pictures of Edward Cullen._

_Damn it._

_Anyhoozle, I'm not sure if your mind works like mine. If you want to put a face to the name/person. So, I attached a recent photo. I hope that you can do the same so I can 'see' you. You could be five hundred pounds and balding and I don't care. I just want to have a visual._

_However, if you're 6'2" and hot, EVEN better! Just kidding ;-)._

_I'm planning on being online tomorrow night if you want to chat. And I'm rambling. Sleep tight, Mr. Cullen._

_Yours in music,_

_Bella Dwyer xx_

_ATTACHMENT:_ Bella.jpeg

I clicked on the attachment and downloaded it. The picture showed a young woman, about my age, perhaps a bit younger, sitting on the edge of the Grand Canyon. She had long mahogany hair that had a slight curl. Her face was heart shaped. Her lips were pink and pouty. On her upturned nose was a pair of glasses that covered chocolatey brown eyes. Her smile was genuine and kind. Her body was petite and curvy in all of the right places. Her skin was alabaster and a slight pink tint to it.

My khakis grew tight and I never felt anything like this. I was physically attracted to this girl. This woman. She was beauty epitomized. Her name suited her and I was staring at her picture intently. With a few keystrokes, I printed out the picture and took it to my bedroom. Where I did something I had never done before.

I jerked off to Bella's picture. _What have I been missing for 30 years?_

**A/N: So here's Edward's story…I hope you liked it so far. Our poor virgin Geekward. Up next will be Bella's back story. It'll probably start off in 3rd person like Edwards and then morph into first person. However, these two chapters will be the only ones like this. Leave me love! xoxox**

 


	2. Bella's Life

**Lots of positive reinforcement with this one. Apparently you all love your virgin Geekward. So do I.**

**Anyhoozle, none of this belongs to me. It belongs to that famous writer chick. Stephenie Meyer. I just love playing with Edward and Bella because their lives are SOOOOOOOOOO much more interesting than mine.**

**So, here we go…**

**Chapter Two: Bella's Life**

_Forks: Forks Elementary School: Third Grade: 1994_

A young girl sat in the library, engrossed in her latest novel. She idly nibbled on her sandwich and turned the page. Her pale face grew into a huge smile when the main characters kissed. A romantic, quaking in the knees kiss. "I want that," she mused.

"You want what, Bella?" Mrs. Cope asked. Mrs. Cope was the school librarian and Bella's confidante.

"Romance. Prince Charming. Love," Bella said with stars in her eyes. "Do you have that with Mr. Cope?"

"On our anniversary, dear," Mrs. Cope chortled. "You better be going. Lunch is almost over."

"Thank you for letting me come in here, Mrs. Cope," Bella said as she finished her lunch. She threw her rubbish into the garbage and darted to her classroom. She hated going there. Her classmates were jerks and teased her relentlessly because she liked to read. Bella walked into Mr. Banner's classroom and sat down in her chair. Lauren Mallory, the 'queen bee' of the classroom sauntered up to Bella's desk. Her long blond hair fell over shoulders in slight waves. Her bright blue eyes sparkled in malice.

"Where were you at lunch, Isabella?" Lauren asked as she fussed with her pink skirt.

"Library, Lauren," Bella answered as she took out her stuff for math. "I was reading."

"You read too much Isabella. Why don't you ever play or do your hair or look like a girl?" Lauren giggled. She picked up a strand of Bella's long brown hair. "You dress like a boy and kind of smell."

"I don't," Bella said, her chocolate eyes filling with tears.

"Yes, you do. Go back to the library. We don't want you here," Lauren sneered. "You're a waste of space. Not worthy of breathing."

"Lauren, please take you seat," Mr. Banner said.

"Of course, Mr. Banner," Lauren said sweetly as she walked back to her chair, bumping into Bella as she did. All through the lesson and the rest of the day, Bella's desk was covered with notes and pictures depicting her as a boy. Once the bell rang, Bella ran out of the classroom, stumbling as she did. She was nearly outside when Lauren held out her foot and Bella tripped over it. Bella fell to the ground, catching herself with her hands. She felt a sickening snap in her right wrist and she screamed out. Mr. Banner ran out and cradled Bella against his chest as Bella held her injured wrist. Carefully, Mr. Banner picked Bella up and carried her to the office. He darted off and went to get Bella's mom, Renee, from her classroom. Bella's mother was the kindergarten teacher in the school.

Renee ran down and found her injured daughter holding her wrist to her hand, bawling uncontrollably. "My Bella, what's wrong, love?"

"I…I…f…fell," Bella spluttered out. "On my hand."

"Oh my baby," Renee said quietly. "Let's get you to the doctor." Renee gathered her things and drove Bella to the emergency room. She pushed and pressed Bella to tell her how she fell. Renee knew that her daughter was clumsy. A trait that she unfortunately inherited from her. However, there was something deeper going on. After a few hours in the ER, Bella was diagnosed with a fractured wrist. Her arm was encased in a purple cast. Renee drove her daughter home and watched as her baby cried in her sleep.

The next morning, Renee left Bella with their neighbor, Sue Clearwater. Renee went and spoke with Mr. Banner about Bella. "What happened yesterday?" Renee demanded.

"Bella tripped and fell, Ms. Higginbotham," Mr. Banner said as he wrote up his agenda for the day.

"Who tripped her?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Mr. Banner said quickly.

"That's bullshit. I know Bella is clumsy, but that break was extensive. She was running from someone. Who tripped her?"

"I think Lauren is teasing Bella. She was talking to Bella before math yesterday. Afterward, I found these," Mr. Banner said as he pointed to a number of notes on his desk. "In Bella's desk. They were all from her classmates, I assume. However, Lauren is the ringleader."

"What are you doing to stop it?"

"This is a rite of passage. Kids get teased and bullied," Mr. Banner said. He was an older teacher who didn't relate to the kids. He was set in his ways and had a very laissez-faire attitude in discipline. Renee narrowed her eyes and thanked her lucky stars that there were only a few weeks left in the school year.

_We're moving. Someplace sunny. And warm._

When Renee got home from school that day, she began researching getting her teaching certificate in Arizona.

_Phoenix: Cactus Middle School: Eighth Grade: 1999_

"Bellini, you are going to have so much fun at your eighth grade semi-formal," Renee said as she curled her daughter's hair. "You are so beautiful. Some boy, perhaps Tim, will ask you to dance and you'll fall in love."

"Highly unlikely, Mom," Bella said with an eye roll. "Tim Napleton doesn't even know that I exist. I'm just some random girl who sits next to him in math who slips him the answers when he doesn't know them."

"Isabella Higginbotham, you are not cheating are you?" Renee asked sternly.

"No, Mom. I slip him the  _wrong_  answers," Bella snickered. "He still doesn't get it why he's failing math. Obviously not the sharpest tool in the shed."

"Obviously," Renee said dryly. She finished curling Bella's hair and helped her daughter into her soft blue dress. Renee lightly applied some makeup on her daughter's porcelain skin and clapped when she was done. "You are so gorgeous, Isabella Marie!" Renee grabbed her camera and snapped a few pictures, much to Bella's chagrin. Afterward, Renee drove Bella to Cactus Middle School. "I'll be back at nine to pick you up. I love you, baby."

"Love you, too, Mom," Bella said as she left the beat up station wagon. She carried her ticket in her purse and looked at the large middle school. She hated this place. She almost wished to go back to Forks. The teasing she got at Forks was more overt. More obvious. Here, it was more cruel. However, Bella was stronger. She steeled herself and walked through the door. She gave her ticket to the teacher at the door and entered the semi-formal.

Bella adjusted her itchy dress and tossed her brown hair over her shoulders. The music of N'Sync was pounding through sound system.  _God, can this be more clichéd?_ She looked at her classmates and scoffed at their immature behavior. Bella went and got something to drink from the beverage table and sat down at an empty table. She moved along with the beat to the contrived music, appearing to be enjoying herself. Bella sat there for about half the dance when the form of Tim Napleton approached her.

He was the boy all of the girls swooned over. Bella couldn't stand him. However, she couldn't deny his looks. He was an attractive boy. Tall, about 5'8" and had dark brown hair. His eyes were ice blue and his features were mature for an eighth grade boy. His smile was wide and bright, teeth a blinding white. Tim sat down next to Bella. "Hi, Bella," he said in a smooth tone. "Having fun?"

Bella looked at him warily and nodded. "You?"

"I'd have a better time if a pretty brunette would dance with me," Tim said with a grin. "Care to dance?"

"Sure," Bella said skeptically. Tim stood up and led her out to the dance floor. A slow song was mixed into the music and Tim put his arms on Bella's waist. Bella put her hands on Tim's shoulders. They swayed awkwardly to the music. The song ended and Bella began to pull away.

"Where are you going?" Tim asked.

"The song's over," Bella rationalized.

"True. Do you want to go outside into the courtyard to talk?" Tim asked.

"I don't know," Bella floundered. Tim grabbed her hand and led her into the courtyard behind the cafeteria where the dance was being held. It was dark and no one else was out there. "I don't like this, Tim. Let's go back inside."

"Not before I do this," Tim said as he leaned forward. His head bent and Bella panicked. Tim smirked and yelled, "Now!" The girls that were Bella's tormentors came out and sprayed Bella with silly string and whipped cream. Tim took out his own bottle of silly string and began spraying it in Bella's face. Bella screamed and ran back into the cafeteria. She grabbed her purse and flew into the bathroom. With shaking fingers, Bella dialed her mother on the cell phone.

"Hello?" Renee asked.

"Mom?" Bella sobbed. "Come get me!"

"Bellini! What's wrong?"

"I was…just come get me!"

Renee hung up the phone and drove to Cactus Middle School. She slammed on the brakes and ran into the school. She looked frantically for an administrator. She found the principal, Mrs. Alexander, speaking with one of the eighth grade teachers. Renee stormed over to Mrs. Alexander and demanded to speak with her. Mrs. Alexander furrowed her brow and asked why. Renee told her that Bella called crying. Mrs. Alexander led Renee into the office and sent the teacher to find Bella.

Renee and Mrs. Alexander waited for a few moments until the teacher came in with Bella. Renee's beautiful daughter was covered in whipped cream and silly string. Her face was red from crying and her hands were wringing nervously. Mrs. Alexander demanded to know who did this to Bella. Bella's eyes filled with tears and she shook her head.

"Bella, you will tell Mrs. Alexander who did this to you," Renee demanded. Bella looked at her mother with sad eyes, but asked for some paper. She listed all of the people who were in the courtyard and who led the whole assault. Mrs. Alexander asked what happened and Bella relayed the sordid tale. Mrs. Alexander bristled, her lips in a tight line. Renee was crying next to Bella. "I'm taking my daughter home and she will not return until all of these students have been dealt with. Do I make myself clear?"

"I'm in complete agreement, Ms. Higginbotham," Mrs. Alexander said quietly. "I will contact you on Monday."

Renee took Bella home and drew her a bath. Bella soaked in the tub, not feeling anything. Afterward, Bella dressed and went to sleep. She spent all of the weekend in bed. Only getting up to use the bathroom and eat. Renee took a day off on Monday with Bella. About ten in the morning, Mrs. Alexander called. Mrs. Alexander said that all of the students that Bella implicated admitted to ambushing her. Their punishment was a ten day out of school suspension and they each needed to write an apology letter to Bella.

When Renee told Bella the punishment, Bella shrugged. She said that it wasn't going to change anything. They would still tease her. Still taunt her. Renee felt for her daughter. She wanted to enroll her in private school, but her salary didn't allow that luxury. She wasn't about to bring Bella's birth father into this. Bella saw her mother's anguish and told her that she would get through high school and go to college. Make a name for herself. Renee hugged her daughter and told her that she loved her.

_Phoenix: McCain High School: Senior Year: 2003_

"My baby is graduating," Renee said as she adjusted Bella's cap and gown. "I'm so proud of you."

"I'm proud of you, Mom," Bella said as she tapped her mom's engagement ring. "And a baseball player to boot."

"I know," Renee said as she looked at the sparkler on her left hand. "This is so big."

"When you get millions of dollars, you can get your fiancée a big ring," Bella chuckled. Phil, Renee's fiancée, slipped behind her and kissed her neck. "You did good, Phil."

"I should hope so. You helped me, Bells," Phil chuckled. Phil was the short stop for the Arizona Diamondbacks. He was young. About seven years older than Bella. However, his eyes were only for Renee. It was love at first sight. Or so he said. "You ready to graduate?"

"Yes sir," Bella said as she smiled. "I'm so happy to be done with high school."

"It wasn't so bad," Renee said.

"Better than middle school," Bella said with an eye roll. They piled into Phil's Escalade. Eventually, the massive vehicle pulled up to McCain High School. Bella got out and went to check in. She hugged her best friend, Angela Weber as she walked past her. They were living together at University of Arizona in the fall. Angela was going to school to be a pharmacist. Bella to get her degree in English Literature. She still loved her romance novels. However, she focused on the classics by Bronte, Austen and Shakespeare.

Bella sat down in her spot with the graduates. Tim Napleton came up to her. He had grown and matured since 8th grade. He sat down next to Bella. His face was turned down in a frown. "Bella, I wanted to apologize for what I did to you at the dance four years ago," he said.

"Tim, you already did. Remember that letter?"

"I only wrote it because I was forced to. I wasn't allowed back in school until I did," Tim shrugged. "We were horrible to you and I am truly sorry."

Bella, never one to hold a grudge, accepted his apology. "I accept your apology but can you answer a question for me?"

"Shoot," Tim replied.

"Why?"

"I don't know, Bella. It was mostly because you were so different from us. So smart. You have this air about you that is almost superior. It's not a bad thing, but it was off-putting when you're in middle school. There is one thing that you should know. I wasn't lying when I said I thought you were pretty. You still are," Tim said with a shy grin. "If you ever want to go out, call me?" Tim handed her a slip of paper with his cell phone number on it.

"Thanks," Bella said as she blushed furiously. Tim got up and kissed Bella on the cheek. He sauntered back to his spot and Bella held her hand to her cheek. "I will not call Tim Napleton. He's an asshole." Bella ripped up the cell phone number and sat through the ceremony. She received her diploma, smiling as she got it. In the fall, she would enroll at University of Arizona and embark on a new journey. She couldn't wait.

_Tucson: University of Arizona: Sophomore Year: 2005_

"Damn it! Start you piece of shit," Bella grumbled as she tried to get her car to turn over. "Come on!"

A loud knock resonated through her car and Bella looked out the window. A tall man was standing outside her car. He was easily over 6'6" with tanned skin. His hair was long and black, pulled into a ponytail at the nape of the neck. Bella rolled down her window. "Can I help you?"

"I was about to ask you that," he said with a chuckle. His voice was deep and resonant. "I'm Jacob Black. I'm a mechanic. It sounds like you're having problems."

"You could say that," Bella said nervously. "You won't mind?"

"Not at all. Only if you have dinner with me," Jacob said with a smirk.

"Dinner?"

"Yeah, dinner. It'll be fun," Jacob replied. "Pop the hood." Bella did so and Jacob rolled up his sleeves. He checked the car and tsked quietly. "Your radiator's cracked. I can call my buddy, Paul, and he can tow it to my shop. Got a cell phone?"

Bella reached into her purse and handed her cell phone to Jacob. He punched in a few numbers and held it to his ear. "Paul? It's Jake. I need you to tow a car for me," Jake said loudly. He rattled off the address and Jake handed the phone back to Bella. "He'll be here in ten minutes."

"Thanks," Bella said. "You from Tucson?"

"Born and raised," Jake said as he sat on the tailgate. "How about you?"

"I was born in Washington State but moved to the Phoenix area when I was in fourth grade. I've been in Arizona ever since," Bella said quietly.

"What are you doing in Tucson?"

"I'm a student at University of Arizona. I was running some errands when my car decided to crap out on me," Bella explained.

"What's your major?" Jake asked as he scooted closer to Bella.

"English Literature with an emphasis on British Literature and the romantics. I'm a music minor," Bella said.

"What do you play?"

"I sing. I'm forced to take piano lessons, but I'm not very good," Bella said, her cheeks turning pink. "What about you? You're a mechanic. What else do you do?"

"I live with my dad. He was a cop and was injured in the line of duty. He was paralyzed from the waist down. I am a co-owner of Black-Uley Automotive with a friend of mine, Sam Uley. I'm 22 and single. I would love to get to know  _you_  better," Jake said suggestively.

"Let's get my car fixed and then we're going to dinner. We'll progress from there," Bella chuckled. A large truck barreled into the parking lot where Bella and Jake were sitting. Paul hopped out and he began expertly loading up the car onto the hitch. Jake drove Bella to the shop in his small Volkswagen Rabbit. He chattered on about how rebuilt the engine from scratch. His only issue was finding a master cylinder. Whatever  _that_  was. Sam, his partner, inspected the car and said that radiator was cracked and he needed to order a new one. Bella groaned. That was money that she didn't have. She didn't want to call her mom for cash, but it was inevitable. Phil, her mom's husband, picked up the phone and said he'd transfer the required funds to her checking account.

Jake took Bella out for dinner afterward and regaled about the fine establishment that they were going to. Jake pulled up to Applebees and gave Bella a wink.  _Applebees…nice._  They talked and enjoyed a filling meal. Jake drove Bella home after dinner and leaned in for a kiss. Bella pulled back.

"What's wrong?"

"Jake, I don't know you. I'd rather wait before we…jump into something," Bella said nervously.

"One little kiss?"

"No, not tonight," Bella said firmly. "Perhaps our next date?"

Jake's face fell and he enveloped Bella in a hug. "I look forward to it, Bells," he said as he kissed my forehead. "I programmed my phone number into your phone. Call me anytime, beautiful."

Bella blushed and headed into her apartment with Angela and Ben. They were wrapped up in a passionate embrace on the couch. Bella scooted past and ran into her bedroom. She showered and fell asleep. Bella surprisingly dreamt about the simple mechanic who rescued her from certain doom. Or rather, sweating profusely while waiting for another tow truck and going to another automotive shop.

Bella's car was fixed and she had had several more dates with Jake. She still never let him kiss her. The moment from eighth grade was in her mind, engrained in her brain of what would happen. Bella could tell that Jake was getting frustrated. One day, Bella was supposed to go out with Jake and he never showed. Bella got stood up. She cried but shrugged it off. Bella was attracted to Jake, but more the idea of him. The idea of a boyfriend. Not the boy himself. Forget about the boy, Bella.

And she did.

_Phoenix: Twilight Publishing: 2010_

"Bella, you are going to be working with a new, up and coming author," Jane Peterson, Bella's boss, said. "Her name is Rosalie King. Her alias is Rosalie Hale. She uses her maiden name for her books. She's coming to us from Penguin."

"Oh, cool," Bella said. "What does she write?"

"Supernatural romantic fiction. Vampires, fairies, werewolves, and witches," Jane said. "She's really good. You'll like her."

"Sounds interesting," Bella said. "When do I meet her?"

"Today. You're going out to lunch with her at one," Jane said, handing me a sheet of paper with the necessary information for the meeting. Bella nodded and walked back to her desk. She smoothed her cream blouse and black pencil skirt, grateful that she dressed appropriately today. Bella took out her most recent assignment and slipped on her reading glasses. With her handy red pen, Bella made corrections and suggestions for the author until 12:30. Bella got into her car, a present from her stepdad for her college graduation. It was a sleek silver Audi with tricked out rims that Phil insisted that Bella get. She drove the restaurant, a posh American grill and gave her name to the host. He arched a brow and smiled lasciviously. The host led Bella to a booth where a beautiful blonde woman was sitting. She was typing furiously on her iPhone.

Bella stood and waited for her to finish her text. "Hello. I'm Bella Dwyer." Bella had taken Phil's last name when Renee did. She hated Higginbotham as much as her mother. "I work for Twilight Publishing."

"Rosalie Hale, but everyone calls me Rose," she said with a smile. Rose was gorgeous. Her hair was long and blond. It looked like corn silk. Her eyes were bright and blue. Rose's skin was sun kissed and luminescent. "I'm so looking forward to working with you, Bella. You're the reason why I came to Twilight."

"Why?"

"You are an amazing editor. I have a friend of mine who recommended you," Rose said. "Tim Napleton. He explained that you were best writer in your high school and extremely smart."

That surprised Bella. Tim had maintained a friendship with Bella. They even went out on a few dates, but there was no spark. Bella never realized that Tim thought that highly of her. "Wow, I didn't know. How did you know Tim?"

"He works for my husband. He's a contractor for King Construction," Rose said. "Great with his hands." Rose arched a brow and smiled seductively. "And his tongue."

Bella spit out her water and looked at Rose. "You slept with Tim?"

"Of course," Rose said without shame. "My husband and I are on the outs. No love there. It was a marriage of convenience. He needed a trophy wife and I needed money. It benefitted us both."

"Wow," Bella mused. "I could not even imagine marrying somebody without being in love. Not that I've ever been."

"You've never been love?"

"No. I'm very romantic and old fashioned," Bella said with a shrug. "I've never even had a boyfriend. Been on dates, but no boyfriend."

"Tim was one of your dates, right?"

"Yeah. However, I have a hard time trusting him," Bella laughed. "Did he tell you what he did to me in 8th grade?"

"Yes, he did. He was punished for that. My flogger got a workout with that punishment," Rose said. "But you never kissed him?"

"We kissed. But, all of those emotions from 8th grade came rushing back and we decided that it would be best to be friends," Bella said. "He was my first kiss, though."

"Oh, honey, we need to find you a boyfriend," Rose giggled. "Hmmm, who do I know that's single?"

"Rose, we should be discussing your book," Bella said.

"Book, schmook. Getting you a boyfriend and some lovin' is more important," Rose said. Bella rolled her eyes and Rose prattled on about the single men she knew. All of them were from her husband's construction company. Bella didn't want a 'working' man. She wanted a man who was intelligent. Who was romantic. Who was good looking. Her very own Prince Charming.

Before they left the restaurant, Rose handed Bella her most recent book. Bella smiled and told her that she would have it edited by the following week. Rose and Bella traded phone numbers and headed their separate ways. Bella was almost to her car when she ran into a wall of muscles.

"Oomph!" she said as she stumbled. She looked up and saw Jake. "Hi."

"Bella?" Jake said, flummoxed. "Wow! You look great!"

"You too," Bella said. "You cut your hair. I like it."

"Thanks," Jake said as he ran his hand through his shorn hair.

"Anyhow, I have to go," Bella said as she went past Jake. "I have to get back to work."

"Bella! Wait," Jake said as he jogged back to her. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Bella asked.

"Being an ass. I should have been more understanding and not pushed you. I also should have grown a pair and called you," Jake said.

"It's okay, Jacob."

"No, it's not. You're a beautiful woman and I acted horribly. Can you forgive me?"

"Sure, Jacob. But I really need to go," Bella said impatiently.

"Can I get your number?"

"It hasn't changed since I lived in Tucson," Bella replied as she turned on her heel. Bella slid into her car and peeled away from the curb. Bella told Jane about her meeting with Rose. She also said that she had Rose's latest book. Jane told Bella to table her other books and begin Rose's book right away. We wanted to publish it right away. Bella nodded and packed up her things to head to her apartment. She picked up some Chinese on the way home and settled in to read Rose's book,  _Eternal Love_.

Bella was about halfway through the first chapter when her phone shrilled. It was a number she didn't recognize but she picked it up. The gruff voice of Jacob resonated through the tinny speakers. He begged to go out with Bella. Asking for a second chance. Against her better judgment, Bella agreed and they made plans for Friday.

Friday came quickly and Bella met Jacob at the same restaurant that she met Rose. Jacob was wearing a pair of jeans and black button down. He looked uncomfortable, tugging at the collar. They were seated and discussed what they had been up to for the past five years. Jacob had left Tucson after his father died. He couldn't be there anymore. He opened up his own garage and it was doing well. Bella told Jacob about her job as an editor and her position at Twilight Publishing. When it came to the bill, Jacob picked it up and walked Bella out to her car. He kissed her on the cheek and turned away. Bella grabbed his hand and stood on her tip toes. Jacob leaned down and kissed her lips. His hot mouth molded to hers and his tongue traced her bottom lip. Bella pulled away and blushed furiously.

Bella turned and went into her car. She waved at a shocked Jacob on the street and drove home.  _What the hell did I just do?_

_Phoenix: Twilight Publishing: Present Day_

**BPOV**

"Jacob, I want to go to this Monet exhibit! Can't you take me?"

"Bella, it's stupid. I hate all that artsy fartsy stuff," Jacob grumbled from my couch. "I want to have sex with you. Can't you do that?"

"Jake, I'm not ready for  _that_. I've told you that for over a year now," I said quietly. "I don't want to rush into it."

"Bella, we've been dating for a year. Trust me. It's not rushing," Jacob said. "I can't do the art thing. It's stupid and this whole I don't want sex thing is stupid. I'm going to go out for a beer. I'll talk to you tomorrow." He stomped out of the apartment and slammed the door shut.

"Ass," I grumbled. "I should really cut my losses. We have nothing in common." I picked up my phone and dialed Rosalie. She'd know what to do.

"Hey, Bells," Rose said. "What's up?"

"Should I dump Jake?" I asked.

"You know my opinion of the dog," Rose said icily. "So, yes. Dump his greasy ass. What did he do this time?"

"I want to go to the Monet exhibit and I asked Jake to take me," I explained. "But he said he hated the artsy fartsy stuff. Then he asked me why I wouldn't sleep with him."

"Bella, dump him. You can do so much better than Jacob Black. Tim's been asking about you. He's seriously crushing on you," Rose said.

"Not interested. Tim's a friend. And will only ever be a friend. I can't trust him like that," I sighed. "Okay, I'll dump Jake. Anyhow, I'm going to hope online."

"You are such a nerd, Bella. Where are you going tonight? The 'I Love Justin Bieber' forum?" Rose teased.

"Shut it, Hale," I giggled. "I hate Justin Bieber. But I am going to a music forum. So, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Okay. Find some smart, attractive geek and cyber with him. Virtual sex is better than no sex," Rose snorted.

"Say goodbye Rosalie."

"Goodbye Rosalie," she guffawed as she hung up the phone. I padded to computer and logged into a music site. I chatted with the other members but got a private message request from a PianoCompGeek81. I accepted it and we carried on a conversation about music. He mentioned listening to Rachmaninoff when he was pissy. I made a comment about how I should be listening to him now. He asked what was wrong and I told him that I would only respond if I knew his real name. He replied with Edward.  _Old fashioned. I like it._

I then told him about my issues with Jacob and his inability to be a mature adult. Edward said that I wasn't intellectually stimulated. I was being stimulated by Edward. That was for sure. He was sweet, caring and incredibly well-spoken. When I found out that he was one of the owners of Whitlock Technologies, I nearly fell off my chair. He really was a genius. We use their security program to protect our work computers. Then I asked him he was on the computer. He worked on computers all day. Shouldn't he be relaxing and do guy things? He replied that he could be himself online. Then I decided to be bold. I said I wanted to get to know him and I asked for his email address. He hesitated. I waited for several moments before I tried to ask him again. I sent him mine so he would know that I wasn't some psycho. He replied and I gave him shit. However, he did say that it was late and he had work in the morning. I checked the time and it was after ten here. It was well after midnight in Chicago where he was at. I bid him farewell and logged off.

I did a Google search of Edward and discovered his name was Edward Cullen. I searched for a picture of him and I couldn't find one. Before shutting down my computer, I sent Edward an email, reiterating how much I enjoyed speaking with him. I also attached a picture from a recent trip to the Grand Canyon that I took with Rose. I smiled and skipped to my shower. After I finished my shower, I laid down, pulling out a book. I couldn't concentrate on it, though. I kept imagining what Edward would look like. I didn't care. I was just curious. I slipped into a deep sleep and dreamt about a tall, handsome man with unique eyes. Eyes that smoldered through my very being.

If my dream Edward was anything as enticing as the real one, I'd be in trouble.

xx ANSOL xx

I met Rose for lunch the next day and told her about my chat with Edward. She was intrigued. She asked me about him and I told her what he told me. Rose said that he sounded sweet and very innocent. I retorted that he sounded romantic and chivalrous. When we left, Rose handed me her latest edit to her most recent novel. It was the sequel to  _Eternal Love_  which spent a year on the New York Times Best Seller list. It was called  _Forever Yours, Always Mine._  It was hot. I got turned on as I read it.

I settled back at my desk and checked my email. I got a response from Edward. I smiled and opened his email.

_To: Bella Dwyer_

_From: Edward Cullen_

_Re: Picture_

_Dear Bella,_

_I was pleasantly surprised when I got your email last night. I also enjoyed our conversation. You are extremely intelligent and also sweet. I fell asleep with a smile on my face recalling our discussion. I hope things went well with your predicament last night with your sometimes boyfriend. If you ever need to talk, send me an email. You can also call me. Here's my phone number: 773-555-1918. I hope you put it to use. I'd like to put a voice with the face and the witty typist._

_Speaking of faces, I was blown away by your picture. You are also an incredibly beautiful woman. I've never seen such a beautiful creature in all of my life. If Jacob doesn't see it, then he's a moron. Anyhow, I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable. I wanted to share my opinion._

_I've attached my picture. You can thank my twin sister for the picture. I don't like to get my picture taken. I never have. I hope to hear from you soon and that things work out for you in regards to your 'issue' that made you want to listen to Rachmaninoff._

_Yours in music, (I like that)_

_Edward Cullen_

_ATTACHMENT:_

I bit my lip and clicked on Edward's picture. It loaded and I was shocked at the gorgeous man on my screen. He was tall and slender. His hair was the most unique color of bronze and copper. His jaw was strong and angular and he had high cheek bones. On his face was a crooked smirk. His teeth were white and straight. His nose was long and atop it was a pair of rectangular glasses that covered the most unique eyes. The eyes from my dream. The topaz eyes that smoldered. My jaw dropped at his beauty and I printed out his photo. I picked it up from my printer and stared at the photo, my heart stammering in my chest.

"Bella?" Jane asked.

"It wasn't me," I said as I jumped.

"It wasn't you?"

"Sorry," I laughed nervously. "I got Rose's most recent edit of her book. I'm going to work on it tonight. I'm hoping to have it read by Monday."

"Excellent, Bella. Speaking of Rose, we are going to start pulling together a book tour. We're going to set up a few book signings here in Phoenix, but there is going to be one in Chicago that is going to be huge. It's going to be in three months. The preliminary work has been done, but can you finalize a few of the details?"

Jane handed me a file and I flipped through it. "Sure, Jane. I know that some magazines are asking for some articles on Rose, perhaps we can schedule a photo shoot for the articles. I'm writing one for  _Glamour_. Rose mentioned something about a photographer that works in Chicago that she really likes. Her name is Victoria."

"Add that to the list of stuff that needs to be done. Great suggestion, Bella," Jane said with a smile. "Make it happen and you'll get a huge bonus."

"Thanks," I replied and put the file into my messenger bag. My phone rang and Jane excused herself. I picked it up. "Bella Dwyer, Twilight Publishing."

"Bella?" Jake asked.

"What do you want, Jake?" I asked tersely. "I'm working."

"Um…can we talk?"

"Now?"

"Yeah, now."

"Like I said Jake, I'm working. Now is not ideal. If you are calling to apologize, save it. If you are calling to break up with me, well I'll beat you to it. We're through," I said, my face turning redder. "I can't handle the constant pressure for sex. You've never said you loved me and I can't be with someone who doesn't love me. So, lose my number and forget I ever existed." I slammed the phone down, not waiting for a response. I picked up my cell phone and removed Jake from my list of contacts. I then sent Rose a text with two words. 'I'm single.' Rose responded with a huge smiley face and a promise of getting drunk.

I finished my day and drove home. I nibbled on some leftovers that I made yesterday and went to my computer. I logged into my email and I got a chat request from Edward. I grinned widely and eagerly accepted it.

**PianoCompGeek81: Hi, Bella! I hope you had a good day today. Better than yesterday?**

_ARomanticatHeart86: In some ways it was better. In others it sucked._

**PianoCompGeek81: Okay, explain, beautiful…**

_ARomanticatHeart86: Well, my boss told me that I'm going to be put in charge of one my author's book tours. It means arranging meet and greets, book signings and interviews. I also suggested that we use the time to set up a meeting with a photographer in Chicago for several articles that are being written about her. I am writing one for_ Glamour.

**PianoCompGeek81: Are you coming with the author? On the tour?**

_ARomanticatHeart86: Possibly. I've never been out of Arizona or Washington State. It would be fun._

**PianoCompGeek81: Now, what happened that sucked?**

_ARomanticatHeart86: I broke up with Jacob. Actually, that doesn't suck. That's good news too. LOL_

**PianoCompGeek81: I'm happy for you that you are pleased in your decision. How did Jacob take it?**

_ARomanticatHeart86: I don't know. I don't care. He's out of my life. Time for me to MOVE forward!_

**PianoCompGeek81: You are surprisingly chipper for someone who dumped their 'sometimes' boyfriend.**

_ARomanticatHeart86: There better men out there for me. It's about time I realize that I shouldn't settle. You know?_

**PianoCompGeek81: Actually, I don't. I've never had a girlfriend…**

I gaped at the computer, my jaw scraping the ground. That gorgeous man who sent me his picture NEVER had a girlfriend. What the fuck? I mean really? He's gorgeous. Intelligent. Sweet. I narrowed my eyes and typed my response.

_ARomanticatHeart86: Are you serious? You are gorgeous, Edward. I've never seen a man as handsome as you._

**PianoCompGeek81: I'm serious.**

I blew out a breath and picked up my cell phone. I had programmed Edward's number into mine when I broke up with Jacob. I dialed the number and let it ring.

"Hello?" asked a velvety voice.

"Edward? It's Bella," I said.  _I can't believe I called him. What the fuck are you thinking, Bella?_

"Um, hi," he said nervously. "I never expected you to call. But I'm glad you did."

"Me too," I smiled. "So onto this no girlfriend business…"

"You don't beat around the bush, do you?" Edward laughed.

"Nope. Spill it, Cullen."

"I am horribly shy, Bella. That's why I'm more comfortable online. I can think my responses before I type them out. I get so nervous when I speak and blush something fierce," Edward explained.

"You sound fine, now," I said.

"I know. It's weird," he chuckled. "But I'm as red as a tomato."

"Me too. I have the blushing disease," I said.

"But it works for a gorgeous woman. Not a grown man," Edward said.

"You think I'm gorgeous?"

"Yes, I do," Edward whispered. "You're the first woman I've been attracted to in my 31 years on the planet. I feel like I can trust you. And I don't trust easily."

"Ha! Me neither," I said. "That was part of the issue with Jacob and I. When I was in 8th grade, the boy that all the girls wanted asked me to dance. Then he led me into the courtyard of the school where I thought he was going to kiss me. Instead he and his friends ambushed me with silly string and whipped cream. I experienced my first kiss at the age of 23. Ironically, it was from the same boy who silly stringed me. We actually became pretty good friends."

"You actually kissed your tormentor? You must have an incredibly kind heart," Edward said. "I could never forgive anyone who would do that to me." His voice filled with sadness.

"Were you teased?"

"Horribly. Not by just the kids at school, but by my own brother and father," Edward growled. "I have three people that I trust. My mother, my twin sister and my business partner, Jasper."

"Hopefully, I can be added to that list," I said quietly.

"You already are," Edward said. "We've had two online conversations, shared emails and had one phone conversation and I feel very close to you."

"Too bad I'm in Phoenix," I giggled.

"Damn it," Edward laughed. "But you're coming, hopefully, to Chicago with your author?"

"If I get to meet you, I'll definitely arrange it," I said.

"I'm glad," Edward said. The smile in his voice was evident. "So, tell me more about Bella Dwyer. I want to know everything."

"I'm really boring, Edward. I live by myself in Phoenix. I work for Twilight Publishing as an editor. My main client is an author named Rosalie Hale. She wrote  _Eternal Love_ and is working on her sequel, _Forever Yours, Always Mine_. The books are quite romantic and very erotic. However, the main characters are vampires. Well, the male character is a vampire and the female is a human. Read it. It's really good."

"I'll add it to my Nook," Edward said. "Have you written anything?"

"Some articles. I freelance. I'm actually working on an article, as I said before, for  _Glamour_  about Rosalie. She is an amazing woman. I'm lucky to call her a friend. Probably my best friend," I said. "What about you? Tell me about Edward Cullen."

"I'm pretty boring, Bella," Edward said. "I live with my sister in Chicago. I am a computer nerd. I build them. I fix them. I write code for them. Computers inundate my life. It's sad really. I also enjoy music immensely. I'm a classically trained pianist. I can also play the oboe and bassoon. I taught myself with those instruments. I also picked up the guitar and mandolin along the way. I can sing, but it's really not that pretty. My sister is my closest friend. We call each other 'Older' and 'Younger.' I'm older than her by three minutes. However, she always looked out for me. She was my protector when I was too chicken to do anything about it."

"Kids are so fucking cruel," I spat. "Why do they prey on the weak?"

"To quote my sister, 'because they're assholes,'" Edward sighed. "Anyhow, I can't dwell on the past. I'm the millionaire and my tormentor is in jail. I think."

"Your tormentor got his just desserts," I said. "Mine got the clap."

"The what?"

"Gonorrhea," I said. "He was a bit of a manwhore."

"Ah," Edward said. "I'm a bit naïve with the whole sexual experience stuff. I'm 31 and never had a girlfriend, never kissed a girl… You can guess what I'm going to say next."

"Edward, I'm a virgin too. That was the main reason why Jacob was pushing me. I wouldn't have sex with him. I refuse to have sex with a guy just because it's expected. Jacob never ONCE told me he loved me. Why would I give him the most precious gift if he doesn't love me?" I asked.

"You don't. You made the right decision. He's the asshole in pushing you. And I don't usually curse like this, but he's a fucking moron," Edward said. "Being with someone physically is not something you should jump into lightly. My best friend, Jasper, insists that sex is just a release. I disagree. It is something that is beautiful and that should be shared with two people who love each other. Call me old fashioned. Call me a hopeless romantic. But that's how I feel. I'm surprised that I actually am talking to someone who feels the same way. Kind of, right?"

"I totally agree with you, Edward. Sure, sex can be fun, but it's more special when it's with someone who loves you. However, here's the irony. Two virgins discussing the emotional qualities of sex is quite humorous."

"Eh, what can you do?"

"Fantasize," I snorted. "Shit! I didn't mean for that to come out."

"Up until last night, I wouldn't have thought twice about it. But, fantasy is a powerful tool," Edward almost purred. There was a shout over the phone. Edward groaned. "Bella, I have to go. I would talk to you than deal with my psycho sister, but she's screaming through the door. Can…can I call you tomorrow? I have your number, now."

"Call me anytime, Edward," I smiled. "Talk to you tomorrow."

"Sleep well, gorgeous." Edward hung up the phone and I danced around my apartment, screaming like a wild woman. I suddenly remembered the picture he had sent me. I grabbed it from my bag and carried it to my bedroom. I bit my lip and went to the bottom drawer of my nightstand. Opening it up and pulled out something I vowed to never use. A pink vibrator. Rose got it for me for my last birthday. She said that every woman needs to experience an orgasm. Even if its self-inflicted. I'd never masturbated. So this pink monster terrified me. I looked at the picture and remembered his voice. His impassioned speech about making love.

My panties grew damp. I growled and lit a few candles. I removed my clothes and flipped off the lights. I closed my eyes and imagined Edward's face. His handsome face as he hovered over me, preparing to make love. To me. Together. I ran my hand down my breasts and lightly pinched my nipples. With my other hand I lightly stroked my inner thigh. Biting my lip, I moved my fingers to my core. I felt around and found my clit. My hips bucked involuntarily to the feeling. I circled my clit and moaned quietly. Pulling my hand away, I picked up the pink monster. I turned it on, jumping at its volume.

"Holy hell," I whispered. I gently rubbed along my inner thigh, shocked at its power. I moved the vibrating piece of plastic to my dripping center and rubbed my clit with it. "Oh, GOD!" I moaned. My body rocked against the vibrator and I moaned wantonly. I imagined Edward's hands and Edward's fingers moving and doing this to me. "Edward," I rasped as I got closer to something. My body was reacting in the most delightful way. I had a million butterflies floating in my belly. I moved the vibrator faster along my clit and my hips moved of their own volition. The butterflies moved faster and I thrashed about. My imagination, my fantasy of Edward was bringing me to the brink.

Then the butterflies broke free and I saw stars. My body arched off the bed and I let out a scream. I rode out my orgasm and collapsed against the bed. My body was slick with sweat and my breathing was erratic. "God damn," I muttered. I went to reach for my cell phone to set my alarm. I saw that I had a new text.

_I enjoyed our conversation, gorgeous. I can't wait to actually speak with you in person. Hopefully we can meet when you're in Chicago. If not, I'm more than willing to fly to Phoenix. Sleep well and I'll talk to you tomorrow. – Edward_

Can he get any more perfect?

**A/N: They spoke on the phone…Jake is out of the picture…perhaps? Maybe? We'll see. Up next, Edward's take on their phone conversation and Alice's reaction to Edward's new friend. Also, dinner at the Cullens.**

 


	3. Dinner for Five

**Lots of positive reinforcement with this one. Apparently you all love your virgin Geekward and Nerdella. So do I.**

**Anyhoozle, none of this belongs to me. It belongs to that famous writer chick. Stephenie Meyer. I just love playing with Edward and Bella because their lives are SOOOOOOOOOO much more interesting than mine.**

**So, here we go…**

**Chapter Three: Dinner for Five**

**EPOV**

I woke the next morning after I ‘jerked off,’ feeling incredibly dirty.

While I was doing it, I felt amazing. I imagined the beautiful, exotic, and intelligent Bella. Pleasing her in the most intimate ways. Making her squirm. Loving her. Then I dealt with the aftermath. The semen that splattered all over my stomach from my release. I wrinkled my nose and groaned. I showered and went to sleep.

I tried to shake the ‘dirty’ feeling as I showered. Again. Then I realized, if you love someone, they won’t find that to be disgusting. It wasn’t really. That white stuff carried my sperm. The key to making children. I smiled at the possibilities of having children with Bella.

_Dude, she lives in PHOENIX. With her sometimes BOYFRIEND. She ain’t making babies with you._

Shut it, inner voice. I’m not listening. I’ll keep imagining and daydreaming about my Bella, thank you very much.

“Edward?” Alice called.

_I will not kill Alice._

“Yes, Younger?” I replied as I opened my door. Alice frowned and dragged me back into my room. Specifically, my closet. “What? I match.”

“You do, but you can do better. Put this shirt on,” Alice said as she handed me a deep emerald green shirt. “And change into the flat front dress pants. I can’t believe you still have pleated pants in here. I thought I got rid all of them.”

“I’m not that fashionally challenged, Alice,” I said with an eye roll.

“Yes, you are, Older. If it were up to you, your closet would be filled with pleated khakis and light blue shirts,” Alice retorted. “I buy you Armani and Gucci and you still dress like a nerd.”

“Alice, I am a nerd. We know this,” I said as I took off my shirt and put the suggested one by my sister.

“Have you been working out, Edward? You look more chiseled,” she said as she poked my belly. I giggled and glared at her.

“I picked up my running and started lifting some weights at the athletic center in the basement,” I shrugged as I buttoned the new shirt, covering my ‘muscles.’  Alice reached for my pants and I danced away. “I can get them. I’d rather not remove my pants with my sister in my closet.”

“What? We shared a womb. I’ve seen ‘little Eddie,’” Alice snickered.

“Mary Alice,” I growled. I then blushed.

“Okay, okay. Use this belt and the Cole Haan shoes,” she said as she pointed to my black dress shoes. “When you’re done, we need to chat in the kitchen.”

“About?”

“Emmett’s birthday,” Alice said with a smirk.

_Why couldn’t I be an only child?_

Alice danced out of the closet and I changed into my black dress pants and slipped on the shoes. I adjusted my glasses and walked out to the kitchen where Alice had made breakfast. Or rather, attempted to make. “Alice, are these supposed to be eggs?”  I asked as I poked the blackened blob of goo.

“Yes, they are,” Alice said. “I kind of burnt them.”

“I see. I’ll just pick up breakfast. I’m not in the mood for salmonella for breakfast with a side of E. Coli,” I said dryly.

“You know I can’t cook, Edward,” Alice whined. “My version of cooking is calling a restaurant.”

“Oh, I know,” I chuckled as I threw out the egg remnants. “Can I ask a favor of you?”

“What, Older?”

“Can you take a picture of me?”

Alice nodded and got her camera. She snapped a few pictures and handed me the memory card. “What’s the picture for?”

“Just because. I want to update my profile pic,” I answered hoping that she wouldn’t press me. Thankfully, she didn’t.  “What does the golden boy want for his birthday?”

“We’re renting out John Barleycorn and having a big to-do there,” Alice said with a smirk as she sipped her coffee. “All of the partners and their wives will be there. Also, Emmett’s girlfriends.”

“Oh, goody,” I said as I rolled my eyes. “When is this shindig?”

“A few months. We need to start planning now,” Alice said as she clapped her hands. “Tentatively it’s set for the third weekend in July.”

“Do I have to go? Emmett doesn’t want me there. He hates me.”

“Emmett does not hate you, Older,” Alice said sternly.

“I just cramp his style. His nerdy younger brother who can’t get laid,” I said snidely.

“You can ask Victoria,” Alice said with wink.

“No, Alice. I don’t want to ask Victoria,” I said with a tone of finality. “Will you please stop setting me up? I don’t want to have some meaningless relationship with a random girl.”

“How would you know, Edward? You’ve never had a girlfriend. I’m the only girl that you really talk to besides Mom,” Alice snapped.

“How would you know who I talk to? Perhaps I have some hot girlfriend at my job?” I suggested.

“Please. All of the employees at Whitlock are male and geeks, or female and married,” Alice said hotly.

“Are you saying your boyfriend is a geek?” I challenged. She growled and started to open her mouth. “Alice, enough,” I yelled. She stared at me with a look of shock. I never yelled. But, her constant match making and meddling were driving me nuts. “I’m going to work. I’ll be at the golden boy’s birthday. I’ll behave and not act like a geek. See you later.”  I grabbed my car keys and jacket, leaving the condo. Alice’s sniffles filling the hallway.

I rode down the elevator and mentally berated myself for my behavior. I was always so calm and collected. When I did lose my cool, it was behind closed doors. No one saw me yell. No one saw me cry. Especially after the situation in 7th grade.

I got into my car and turned on some Rachmaninoff. I smiled slightly at my choice of music and thought of Bella. That was the only positive about this morning was my thoughts drifted to her. Beautiful Bella. _Focus, Cullen._ I pulled into my parking spot and headed to my office. I checked my email and addressed some legal issues. I then turned to the latest update of the security program for the private citizen. We originally marketed our product for companies. After Jasper’s divorce, we decided to begin to market it to a smaller demographic. We were now head in head with Norton and McAfee.

It was nearly twelve and Jasper strode into my office. “Why is my girlfriend, YOUR sister, crying?” Jasper demanded. “She called me this morning, distraught and sobbing hysterically.”

“We had a fight,” I answered. “I’m tired of her match making. I don’t want to be set up. If I did, I’d ask.”

“Edward, what is your malfunction? Do you like women? Do you want to die a virgin?”

“I don’t want to die a virgin, but I want to find a woman on my own damn terms,” I said as I glared at my best friend. “I’m sorry my sad excuse of a social life upsets you and my sister.”

“Edward, we just want you to be happy,” Jasper replied. “Are you happy?”

“I was, before I was assaulted by a meddlesome little sprite who is determined to get me to date some photographer named Victoria,” I said. “Now, I’m kind of pissed.”

“Edward, Alice has been your biggest support all of your life. Don’t alienate her,” Jasper said. “She loves you and wants your happiness.”

“Let me dictate my own happiness on my own terms,” I said. “I’ll talk to her later. I just need time to cool down.”

“Okay, Edward,” Jasper said. “It’s not like you to be the asshole.”

“I know. Trust me, I’m kicking myself over this,” I sighed. “I don’t like to be the asshole. I’m just frustrated. But I shouldn’t let my frustrations dictate my reactions. I’ll promise to talk to her tonight.”

“You better or I kick your ass,” Jasper said as he pinched my chest, narrowly missing my left nipple.

“Watch it, Whitlock,” I said as I picked up my Nerf basketball. Jasper laughed and ran out of my office, closing the door as I threw the ball. I blew out a breath and took out the memory card from Alice’s camera. I stuck it into my computer and loaded the pictures onto the hard drive. I opened up the four pictures that Alice took. I groaned as I looked at my lanky, geeky form on the screen. “God, I’m pathetic. Bella is so much more gorgeous than me.”  I opened up Photoshop and did some adjustments to the picture that I liked the best.

I then opened my personal email account and typed a response to Bella. I needed something positive in this hellish day. First my sister tells me that my golden boy brother is having a birthday. He’s turning 34. Who has a huge party for their 34th birthday? Oh, right. Emmett McCarty Cullen, douche bag. Then she foists a girl on me. Then we fight and she whips my best friend to guilt trip me.

As I wrote my email, my spirits lifted and I was truly happy again when I hit send after attaching the photo. I decided to add my cell phone number to the email. She wanted to see my face but I wanted to hear her voice. Maybe she’ll call. Maybe not. However, I did need to put myself out there. It’s sad that the first woman I show interest in is three thousand miles away in Phoenix. But, she intrigued me. Her beauty. Her intelligence. Her witty responses online. Would she be interested in me?

_Really, Cullen? She is not interested._

Then why did she email you last night? To lead me on?

_Quit being so naïve, Edward…_

ARGH!

I turned back to the update after I sent the email. I needed to focus my attention on something other than the beauty that is Bella Dwyer. I ended up finishing the update before heading home. _One less thing to worry about tomorrow._ I swung by and picked up some Italian food from Tufano’s, Alice’s favorite restaurant. I may as well bribe her with food. Besides, I loved their chicken parmesan. I got us both a serving of chicken parmesan. One for Alice as an apology and the other for me as celebration for finishing the update. It was out of the way, but Alice deserved it. Truly she did. She dealt with my drama for all of our lives and it was not right for me to be such a jerk.

I pulled into the garage, parking next to Alice’s bright yellow Porsche. I grabbed the food and rode up the elevator. “I can do this. I will apologize to my twin. She is a good person with good intentions,” I said as I walked down the hallway. I opened the door and walked into the kitchen. “I’m home, Younger!”

“In the office,” she yelled.

“I brought dinner, Alice,” I said. “Chicken Parmesan from Tufano’s.”

Alice’s footsteps scampered through the condo and she launched herself into my arms. I had barely braced myself when a 90 pound pixie was wrapped around me. “Holy hell!”

“You know how much I love Tufano’s,” Alice shrieked in my ear. “You’re forgiven, Older.”

“Can I apologize properly?” I asked as I put Alice on her feet.

“I suppose,” she said with an eye roll.

“I’m sorry for being a colossal asshole this morning. I was just frustrated with the constant need to set me up,” I said as I got plates out. “Besides, I have been talking to a woman.” I said the last part so quickly, I hoped that Alice didn’t hear it.

“Excuse me? Did you just say that you’ve been talking to a woman?” Alice asked as she pounced on my back.

_What is up with her jumping on me? Thank goodness I’m strong enough to hold her scrawny body._

“Alice, I do value my hearing,” I said as I stuck my finger in my ear. “Please stop yelling in my ears.”

“Sorry, Edward,” Alice said. She squeezed my neck and kissed my cheek. “So, tell me about her.”

“Well, I was online last night on a music forum. There was one user who was very intelligent and offered some unique arguments over the discussion we were having. I sent her a private message request and she responded. We got to talking and we shared a little bit about each other. We exchanged email addresses and before I went to bed, she sent me an email. She said that she enjoyed our conversation and that I was sweet. Attached was a picture,” I said.

“Can I see it?”

I nodded and ran to my office, printing out another picture. I ran my finger across Bella’s beautiful face and walked back to the kitchen were Alice was inhaling her food. “Jeez, Alice. I thought the pig impression was saved for the golden boy,” I joked.

“I was so upset, I didn’t eat today, Assward,” Alice snorted. “I’m fucking starved. Let me see your hottie.”

I smiled and handed the picture to Alice. She gasped and bounced on her toes. “She’s beautiful, Edward. What’s her name?”

“Bella,” I whispered.

“Is she local? This picture looks like it was taken at the Grand Canyon,” Alice said.

“No. She lives in Phoenix,” I muttered sadly.

“It’s not a big deal, Edward. There are planes. And cars. And trains,” she snorted.

“Right,” I sighed as I picked at my own dinner. “She’s the first woman I’ve felt anything for. She’s brilliant. Kind. Witty. And as you can see, incredibly gorgeous.”

“So, what’s holding you back?”

“A ‘sometimes’ boyfriend,” I replied.

“The keyword is ‘sometimes,’ Edward. I have a feeling that he won’t be around for long,” Alice said as she sat down, polishing off her chicken parmesan. “When are you going to talk to her again…THAT’S WHY YOU WANTED THE PICTURE!”

“Alice! Remember! Hearing!” I laughed. “Yes, that’s why I wanted the picture.”

“Oh, Edward’s going to get a girlfriend,” Alice said as she bounced up and again, jumped in my arms.

“Thank goodness, I can hold you, Younger,” I said with a wry grin.

“It’s all those workouts you put in at the gym, Older,” she giggled. “Back to my question, when are you going to talk to her again?”

“Probably tonight. If she’s online,” I replied. “Though I did give her my cell phone number.”

_SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_

“Okay, I’m done talking to you, Alice. You’ve sufficiently killed my ear drums,” I said as I left the kitchen after putting my food away. I went into my office and turned on Boris. I checked my email, hoping to find a response from Bella. However, no such luck.

I logged into the music forum and saw her online. I grinned and sent her a private message request. Bella accepted.

**PianoCompGeek81: Hi, Bella! I hope you had a good day today. Better than yesterday?**

_ARomanticatHeart86: In some ways it was better. In others it sucked._

**PianoCompGeek81: Okay, explain, beautiful…**

Did I really just call her beautiful! Please let her not freak out. Damn it! I’m so confused…

 _ARomanticatHeart86: Well, my boss told me that I’m going to be put in charge of one my author’s book tours. It means arranging meet and greets, book signings and interviews. I also suggested that we use the time to set up a meeting with a photographer in Chicago for several articles that are being written about her. I am writing one for_ Glamour.

Did she just mention Chicago? Bella could be in Chicago? My Bella in Chicago? SWEET!

**PianoCompGeek81: Are you coming with the author? On the tour?**

We spoke for a few minutes more and she told me that she and Jacob broke up. I did a fist pump with that tidbit of information and nearly fell out of my chair. Then I spilled the beans about my lack of love life. Bella was shocked and she called me gorgeous. HA! Right. I’m a geek with freaky eyes. I mean who has topaz colored eyes? Yeah, me. I’m a geek who’s hair never lays straight, no matter what I do to tame it. The only normal thing about me is my body. At least I’m not fat and have tons of zits. I’m not vain or anything but ewwww…

My phone vibrated from my pocket and I looked at the caller ID. It was a number I didn’t recognize. I picked it up. “Hello?”

“Edward? It’s Bella,” she said. Her voice was soft and slightly rough. Sexy like the woman in the picture. _She called me! Holy crap!_ We talked on the phone for about an hour, until my lovely sister decided to invade my privacy. Surprisingly, Bella and I had similar views on love, relationships and ironically, sex. We discussed the virtues of physical love which Bella pointed out was humorous coming from two virgins. We tentatively decided to call each other tomorrow and I couldn’t wait.

When I hung up the phone, I felt my heart stammer in my chest. I rolled my eyes and went out to the living room to find Alice flipping the channels on our huge television. “What, Mary Alice? You interrupted my phone call,” I said curtly.

“Who were you talking to? Mom?”

“No, Bella,” I said with a smirk.

“Shut the fuck up,” she replied as she smacked my chest. _Ouch!_  “Who called whom?”

“She called me. I didn’t have her number until an hour ago,” I said. “Alice, she’s amazing.”

“Hmmm…my brother is finally getting it,” Alice said as she laid her head on my shoulder. “Sorry, I interrupted your call.”

“It’s okay, Younger,” I said as I kissed her forehead. “What do you want?”

“We need to discuss Emmett’s present,” Alice said.

“Ugh,” I groaned. “What is the golden child asking for?”

“A yacht,” Alice answered.

“Over my dead body. I’m not buying my asshole, jerk, fucktard of an older brother a goddamned yacht,” I seethed.

“Don’t hold back, Edward. The only time you swear like that is when you talk about Emmett or Dad,” Alice deadpanned. “We’re all chipping in for a down payment for a yacht. We need $50,000 from you.”

“Do I have to?” I whined.

“Yes, Edward.”

“Shit.”

“He’s our brother, Older.”

“We share DNA. It doesn’t mean I have to like the douche,” I grumbled. “$25,000?”

“Edward Anthony…”

“Ugh, fine. I’ll have a check for you in the morning.”

“We’re also going to dinner with the family tomorrow,” Alice said. “Wear your navy suit, white shirt and red tie.”

“How Republican of me,” I groaned.

“We have to blend in, Edward. Dad is as Republican as it gets,” Alice said, arching a brow. “I’m going to bed. Enjoy dreaming of your girlfriend…”

_Not a bad idea…_

xx ANSOL xx

I woke up early the next morning and went for a run. I then showered and got ready for the day. Driving to work, I listened to Debussy. Specifically, _Clair de Lune_. It was one of my favorite pieces. So soft and delicate. I grinned like an idiot as I pulled into the parking lot of the Hancock Building and heading up to my office.

Today was a day for finances. I looked over the books. I am a control freak with extreme OCD-like tendencies. Especially when it came to money. My eyes were crossing and I stepped away from the computer. I walked down and got some lunch from a local deli. I decided to text Bella as I was eating my lunch.

_I hope things are going well for you, Bella. I was listening to some Debussy this morning and thought of you ;-) – Edward_

I bit my lip as I put my phone on the table. I continued eating my lunch, eying my phone and begging it to chirp. I was about to text her again when the phone finally did vibrate.

_Hey, handsome… things are going very well for me. I’m working with Rose’s agent. We’re setting up her book tour. I will be going and acting as her personal assistant. So, I’ll be in Chicago in a few months. We can meet in person – Bella xoxox_

_I’ll have to show you the sights. Chicago is a beautiful city. However, it pales in comparison to you – Edward xx_

Was that too much? Too cheesy? Fuck, what have I done? I slapped my forehead, wanting to retract that last text.

_Edward, you really know how to make a girl blush. I’m so pink right now. You really think I’m beautiful? When was the last time you had your eyes checked? – Bella_

_I had my eyes tested about a month ago. I see perfectly fine when I have my glasses on – Edward_

My phone rang and I checked the caller ID. It was Bella. “Yes, Gorgeous?” I cooed. _Where in the hell is all this confidence coming from? Right, you like her._

“Gorgeous! Sure, Edward,” she snorted. “Thank you, though. I hope you don’t mind I called. I was getting frustrated with my Crackberry. I have tiny fingers but the little buttons drive me nuts when I text.”

“This is why you get the iPhone,” I said. “Wonderful piece of technology. I can’t imagine my life without it. And my huge fingers can handle texting.”

“Hmmm…I’ll remember that when I renew my contract. I’m excited about meeting you face to face, Edward. Three months can’t come fast enough.”

“I know,” I said. “When are you going to be in Chicago?”

I heard some papers shuffling. “We arrive July 14th and leave on July 20th,” Bella answered. “We’re also doing a photo shoot and several interviews.”

“Are you planning on doing anything that weekend?” I asked. I could take Bella to my brother’s birthday.

“We have a book signing on Saturday afternoon, but nothing book related that weekend. Why?”

“Um, I’ve never done this before, but uh…”

“What is it, Edward?”

“My brother is having this huge birthday blowout. I was wondering if you would accompany me?” I asked nervously, my voice squeaking abnormally.

“I would love to. Under one condition,” Bella said.

“What’s that?”

“You meet me first,” she replied. “You said you’d be willing to fly out to Phoenix…”

“Let me check my schedule and I’ll send you some dates that work?” I suggested. “I would love to meet you, face to face, Bella. I feel this connection to you and…I really, really like you.”

“You’re doing the blushing thing, Edward. I’m really pink right now,” she giggled. “But, I really, really, really like you. You are such a gentleman and so sweet. Anyhow, I have to go. I should be reading Rose’s edit but I’m talking to you. I’d rather talk to you. But, you don’t pay me.”

“Ah, no. I have to finish paying my employees,” I snorted. “Today is my finance day. The bane of my existence.”

“Well, good luck with that. God bless anybody who can make sense of numbers. I know I can’t,” Bella laughed. “I’m a musician. I can count to four. Possibly six.”

“Musician? What do you play?” I asked.

“I sing, mostly. I took piano in college but I really suck. I have itty bitty fingers and I was not patient enough to rearrange the music. I was a music minor in college. I really do have to go. Have a beer when you get home to celebrate getting through finance day.”

“I’ll do just that,” I smiled. “Good luck with Rose’s book. I’ll talk to you later, gorgeous.”

“Bye, handsome.”

I ended the called and grinned widely. I had a date to Emmett’s birthday. Pending a date with the lovely Bella in Phoenix. _Am I absolutely crazy? Flying to Phoenix to meet a girl? I can’t tell Jasper. He’ll think I’m going for a booty call._ I decided not to tell Jasper about my trip to Phoenix. And Alice, though she may already know. I finished my lunch. I was feeling generous and I picked up lunch for Jasper and Eric. After dropping off their food, I nearly skipped back to my office. Eric eyed me warily as I beamed as I gave him his Reuben.  I winked and shut my door to check my calendar.

I was pretty busy for the next two weeks. Jasper had created a new program to prevent spyware and malware. We were launching it next week and having a party to promote the product. I wanted to make sure that I was available for tech support in the two weeks following the launch to debug any issues that may have arisen that we didn’t have any contingency plans for. After that, things were pretty clear. I bit my lip and sent off the weekends that worked for me. I’d leave on a Friday and return to Chicago on Monday. Once Bella made her choice, I would inform Jasper that he’d need vacation time. Something that I never took. Ever.

I finished stuff for finance day. My phone vibrated in my pocket and I saw that I had a new email. I logged into my personal email account and saw an email from my Bella.

_To: Edward Cullen_

_From: Bella Dwyer_

_Re: Visit?_

_Dearest Edward,_

_I got the list of dates and I’m free any weekend that you mentioned. Memorial Day is a lot fun around here: parades and live music events. I noticed that is the earliest date you have listed, so let’s plan for that. If it’s okay with you. I have a two bedroom apartment and you could stay with me. However, if you are more comfortable staying in a hotel, I insist on paying for that. You’re buying the airline ticket to come out to visit. It’s the least I can do._

_I’m giddy with excitement, Edward. I can’t wait to see you face to face. I should be freaking out. Meeting a stranger I’ve been talking to online, but like I said when I called, I really like you. I also feel this connection. Like a million butterflies are in my belly begging for release. Whenever I think about you, the butterflies flutter anew._

_And I sound like a freak now. So I’m going to shut up and leave you be. You have numbers to crunch and employees to pay. You don’t need my romantic nonsense getting in the way._

_I’ll talk to you tonight, handsome._

_Yours in music,_

_Bella_

I smiled at Bella’s email. I was going to respond to her beautiful correspondence but I wanted to book my flights. I managed to get a flight out late on Friday evening on Memorial Day weekend and decided to fly back on Tuesday, leaving in the early afternoon. I’d have to miss the Cullen, Denali and Associates Memorial Day Picnic, but they didn’t want me to be there. Or rather, they never showed any reason for me to be there. I was only the socially stunted son and brother of the high flyers of the firm.

After I booked my flights, I decided to get a hotel. While it was sweet of Bella to offer her second bedroom, I was not comfortable staying with her. And there was absolutely no way in hell that she was paying for my hotel room. I can certainly afford it. I decided to book the Sheraton in downtown Phoenix for the weekend. Once my trip was planned, I replied to Bella’s email.

_To: Bella Dwyer_

_From: Edward Cullen_

_Re: Phoenix here I come!_

_My dearest Bella,_

_After reading your email, I will be out on Memorial Day weekend. Attached to the email is a copy of my itinerary. I’m flying out late Friday and returning to Chicago on Tuesday afternoon. I’m planning on renting a car, so you don’t need to worry about picking me up at the airport. However, I would like to see you on Friday. Maybe we can go out to dinner? You’re the native, so you name the place and I’ll be there._

_Also, thank you for the offer of your apartment and staying in the second bedroom. While I feel the connection to you, I am hesitant to stay with you. My mother raised me to be a gentleman and it wouldn’t be proper for me to stay. I booked a hotel. I’m staying at the Sheraton in downtown Phoenix. I hope didn’t offend you. I don’t want to. I mean…Sorry?_

_In regard to your statement about the butterflies, I completely understand and am experiencing them too. You’ve ignited something in my heart that I never thought existed. You astound me, Bella Dwyer. Your intelligence. Your sense of humor. Your humility. Your beauty. They are all so endearing. And I hope I_ am _making you blush. Since that was my intention with my impassioned words._

_I will talk to you this evening. I have a dinner with my family and I’m not looking forward to that. I have to wear a suit. It’s expected by my father. Have a good rest of the day and I’ll call you around nine Phoenix time. I’ll text you if I’ll be any later, gorgeous._

_Yours in music and butterflies,_

_Edward_

_ATTACHMENT: itinerary.docx_

I sent the email, hoping I didn’t hurt Bella’s feelings about the hotel. If she was upset, I could always cancel the trip. But I didn’t want to. I sent out an email to Jasper informing him of my plans. I wanted to be near her. My mind longed for her conversation. My heart yearned for hers. My body craved to be near. I haven’t even met her and she’s like a drug for me. I count the minutes until I can talk to her, email her, chat with her…it was borderline obsessive my feelings. I shook it off and gathered my things to head home. I needed to shower and change before dinner with my family.

I parked and headed up to my condo. Alice was not back yet. I didn’t need to hear her obnoxious squealing. I got the mail and went into my side of the condo. I stripped out of my work clothes and put them into my hamper. I started the water and felt my face. I decided to shave as I didn’t have time this morning after my workout. I didn’t want to look scruffy for dinner with daddy. _God, I hate my family…erm, father and Emmett._

I stepped under the hot spray and began washing my body. I closed my eyes as I washed my hair and Bella’s beautiful face filled my imagination. The feelings in my belly ignited and I felt myself grow hard. I opened my eyes and looked at my arousal. _At least when I release, it’ll be in the shower. No mess…right?_ I reached down to my erection and gently gripped it. I bit my lip as I began stroking my length. My eyes fluttered shut and my imagination filled with Bella.

Hugging Bella. Holding her petite body in my arms.

Kissing Bella. Her soft lips moving with mine.

Touching Bella. Feeling her womanly curves and how well she fit with me.

Loving Bella. Caressing her beautiful face as she gazed at me. Holding her hand as we strolled through Grant Park

Making love to Bella. Filling her completely with soul. Two bodies united as one. The ultimate connection.

I increased the speed of my stroking and I leaned against the slick marble. “Oh, Bella,” I moaned as my hips bucked. “I need you, love.” My breathing increased and twisted my wrist. I closed my eyes, thinking of Bella in the shower with me. Her body wet and slick, pressed against me. I wanted her. I wanted all of her. I wanted to love her. I wanted to be with her. My arousal twitched and I felt a familiar twinge in my belly. I was close to releasing. I sped up my movements and was grunting quietly.

“Bella,” I whispered as I clamped my eyes shut. Her mouth was moving with mine and her hand wrapped around me, resuming my pumping. Her teeth nibbled on my bottom lip and I groaned.  The butterflies in my abdomen took off and I let out a silent scream as my release coursed through my body and onto the bathroom wall. I opened my eyes and found myself in the shower, alone. My hand around my now flaccid penis. “Damn.” I blew out a breath and finished showering.

I shaved my face and dressed in my suit that Alice dictated I wear for our dinner. I was tying my tie when Alice bounced in my room. “Hello, Younger,” I said.

“You look good, Older. Happy,” Alice said as she held up my suit coat. “Did you talk to Bella today?”

“Yep.”

“And…?”

“And…what? I’m not going to share my entire romantic life with you, Alice,” I said as I went to spray on some cologne. “Tuscany or Light Blue?”

“Neither, go with the Burberry tonight,” Alice said. I nodded and spritzed myself. “Come on, Edward. Let me help you with your hair. You need a haircut.”

“Alice, I’m already dressed. You are not cutting my hair,” I said.

“No, I’m not. I’m just going to style it. Sit on the toilet, Older,” she said. I grumbled and sat down. She darted out of my room and returned a few moments later with this large tin. “Trust me, brother dearest.”

“Do I even want to know?” I asked as I looked at the tin.

“It’s call pomade,” she said as she put some in her hands, running her fingers through my hair. She twisted and separated my bronze hair and she frowned slightly. Once she got my hair styled the way she wanted, Alice went into my medicine cabinet. She put something in my hand.

“No, Alice. I hate these damn things,” I said as I held up my contacts.

“Wear them. Please? You have such gorgeous eyes. It’s a shame to hide them behind your glasses.”

“Ugh! The things I do for you, Mary Alice,” I snarled. She kissed my cheek and skipped out of my bathroom. I removed my glasses and put my contacts in. I looked at my reflection and for the first time in all of my life, I didn’t see Edward Cullen: the geek. I actually saw a man who looked confident. Who looked happy. Who looked like could belong to someone. I smiled crookedly and went into my bedroom. I grabbed my suit coat and went into the living room. Alice had changed and was wearing a simple navy sheath.

“You’re driving, Edward. You’re taking the Aston,” she winked. “I want to hear all about your conversation with Bella and your trip you have scheduled.”

“What?” I squeaked. “How did you know that?”

“My boyfriend is your boss, Edward,” Alice said. “He told me about your requested time off. I’m glad you’re going. You and Bella will click and you will be together soon enough.”

“I hope so, Younger,” I said with a twinkle in my eyes. “Let’s go.”

“I love you, Older. I’m so proud of you,” Alice said as she twined her fingers with mine. I grabbed my car keys, cell phone and wallet. We rode down the elevator and I opened my Aston Martin Vanquish. I never spoiled myself with cars or lavish trips. However, when we decided to open our company to be traded on the NASDAQ, I purchased my baby. I loved this car. So sleek and not me. But, it made me smile. However, I’d trade it in a minute to be closer to Bella.

Alice and I drove to the restaurant, Topolobampo. Emmett had a close, personal relationship with Rick Bayless, the head chef of the restaurant and we always ate there. I had the car valet parked and we headed inside. The hostess led us to our table where Carlisle and Esme were seated. Emmett was at the bar, yelling into his phone. I walked behind Alice, with my hand on the small of her back. Alice was my protector in elementary and middle school. Now it was my turn. I would gladly throw myself in front of a moving vehicle for my sister. Also, several men were leering at her and I wanted her to appear to be unavailable. We look different enough that we could pass as a couple and not siblings. Twin siblings.

“Edward! Alice!” Esme smiled. She stood up and hugged her daughter, kissing her cheeks. “You are more lovely than the last time, my dear.”

“Hello, Mom,” Alice smiled. “How are you?”

“I’m very good. Edward! You look so handsome,” Esme said as she hugged her youngest son. No matter what, hugs from Esme made Edward feel whole. “You are wearing your contacts and I can see your beautiful eyes.”

“Alice convinced me,” I shrugged. “Hello, Father.”

“Edward,” Carlisle said tersely as he barely acknowledged me. His eyes were trained on the menu and his face pulled into  a sour grimace.

“Hi, Daddy,” Alice said as she skipped to her father’s side. She kissed him on the cheek. Carlisle’s sour expression softened as he looked at his daughter. “How are things at the firm?” Alice sat down next to Carlisle. Edward helped his mother back into her seat and he sat next to her.

“Good. I’m dealing with a libel case right now so I’ve got it pretty easy. Emmett is dealing with a rapist and he’s making an ass of himself. That’s why he’s yelling at the bar,” Carlisle told his daughter. “How are things going with, my lovely daughter?”

“Excellent. I’ve just been contacted by a publishing company. One of their authors is going to have a photo shoot in July and they want to use my designs for the shoot. Victoria is going to be the photographer,” Alice said. “Perhaps you know her, Edward. The author is Rosalie Hale. I was on the phone with her assistant this afternoon.”

“Really?” I asked coolly. “What’s the assistant’s name?”

“Bella. Bella Dwyer,” Alice grinned widely. “Seems like a lovely girl. I’m sending some clothes to the publishing house for a fitting for Rosalie. I think I may include some for Bella.”

“Oh,” I said intelligently. “When was this decided? The photo shoot?”

“I got a phone call this morning. My assistant took the message and I returned the phone call this afternoon. Apparently my clothes are a favorite of Rosalie’s and she insisted we use them for the shoot. This is going to be huge. I’m so excited,” Alice said.

“That’s wonderful news, Alice,” Esme said with a proud smirk.

“I’m so proud of you, baby girl,” Carlisle said with a huge grin. His eyes shone for his daughter. I crumbled a little bit that I would never get to see that smile. I’m just a disappointment to him. I am partners in a huge tech company and I’m a disappointment.

Esme noticed my sudden change in demeanor and she squeezed my knee, giving me her secret smile. I returned the smile timidly and held her hand under the table. Carlisle and Alice chatted animatedly about Alice’s latest design. I just sat quietly wanting to hit fast forward so I could get home and call Bella. My reverie was broken when Emmett smacked my head. “OW! That hurt, Emmett,” I snapped.

“Don’t be such a pussy, Edward,” Emmett said with an evil laugh.

“Don’t use that language, Emmett McCarty Cullen,” Esme said. “Apologize to your brother.”

“He needs to stop being such a baby. I’ll do no such thing,” Emmett said as he chugged a shot of bourbon. “Are you sulking because your favorite anime character was killed?”

“Leave me alone, Emmett,” I growled.

“Are you going to cry, Eddie?” Emmett taunted.

“Emmett, quit being such an asshole,” Alice said. “What has Edward ever done to you?”

“He was born, Little Bit,” Emmett replied as he waved our server down. “Eddie cramps my style.”

I closed my eyes and gripped my mother’s hand tightly. _Why do I have an asshole of a brother and a father who can’t be bothered with me? I feel like I have no one on my side._ Esme rubbed my shoulders with her other hand and her face was a mask of disappointment and shame for her oldest son.

“Emmett, must you constantly tease your brother?” Carlisle said with a resigned sigh.

“You do it, too, Dad,” Emmett replied.

“Stop it, both of you,” Esme hissed. “You’re embarrassing me.”

“No, that would be Eddie’s fault,” Emmett snarled.

“Then I’ll solve the problem and leave,” I said as I got up from the table. “I’m sorry, Mom. I know when I’m not wanted.”

“If you’re leaving, Edward, then so am I,” Esme said. “We’ll go out to dinner, just the two of us.”

“Esme, sit down. If Edward wants to leave, then let him. However, Emmett has some information he wants to share,” Carlisle said coldly. “Are you going to go, Edward?”

I puffed my chest and decided to not let them get to me. I sat down and glared at my father. Coldness in my eyes and a grimace on my face. “I’ll stay. But one more snide comment and I’m gone.”

“Why can’t we get along?” Alice asked. “I’m just so done with this constant bickering.”

“If Edward wasn’t so weak, we’d get along perfectly,” Carlisle said.

“I’m not weak, Carlisle,” I growled.

“You are such a mama’s boy. I know that you were holding her hand under the table,” Carlisle seethed. “Speaking of holding hands, find a girlfriend yet? Or have you finally come out of the closet?”

“You know what, Carlisle. Fuck you,” I spat. “Alice, I’m leaving.” I shoved away from the table and stormed out of the restaurant, handing my claim ticket to the valet. They pulled up my car and I eased into the front seat. Without waiting for Alice, I sped away from the curb, tears falling down my cheeks. My phone vibrated from my pocket and I knew it was Alice. Probably begging me to come back. There was no way in hell that was happening. I’d rather drink straight bleach than go back to that restaurant and be belittled by father.

I parked my car and rode up the elevator to my condo. I went to my bedroom and flopped on my bed. I wiped my tears away from my eyes and screamed. My phone buzzed again in my pocket and I pulled it out. _Alice._

“What?” I spat.

“I’m proud of you, Older,” she whispered. “Mom and I left after you did. I’m going to spend some time with her. She’s thinking of leaving Dad. His behavior toward you is reprehensible. I agree. I’ve never been more ashamed of him in all of my life. Emmett too. However, I think Dad knows he fucked up.”

“I’m tired of being their scapegoat. I’m not worthless. I’m done being their doormat,” I sighed.

“Good for you, Edward. I’m so proud of you. So proud. Bella is good for you. She’s giving you strength,” Alice said. “She is your soul mate.”

“I don’t know. I haven’t even met her,” I said. “What if she’s ashamed of me?”

“I doubt it. She’ll love you. Just like Mom and me. Probably even more so. Call her. She’ll fill the void that you are feeling right now. I can feel it. My heart is aching for you, Older,” Alice whispered.

“My heart is aching, too, Younger. I hate this. I hate being the cause of this animosity,” I whimpered.

“You’re not. Their closed-mindedness is the cause. You are the smartest, gentlest, most caring, most loving man I’ve ever known. Don’t let two fucktards screw with your brain. You are worth ten million of them, Edward.”

“Thank you, Ali,” I said. “I love you, Younger.”

“I love you. So much, Older. You stood up for yourself and that is awesome. Call your girlfriend.”

“She’s not my girlfriend, Alice.”

“Yet. She will be,” Alice said sagely. “Good night, Edward.”

“Good night, Alice.” I hung up the phone and stood up on shaking limbs. I removed my suit and hung it carefully. I had worn it for two hours and it was not dirty. However, I will never wear it again. The connotations of the suit made my stomach turn. I pulled on a pair of sleep pants and went to put on my glasses. I popped out my contacts and placed them into the solution. I slid on my glasses and crawled into bed, picking up my phone. I scrolled through my contacts and found Bella’s number. My finger hovered over the send button a few seconds before I pressed it.

The phone rang a few times. Bella picked it up and she was breathless. “Hello?”

“Hi, gorgeous,” I said solemnly.

“Edward! What’s wrong?”

"Bad night,” I whispered. “Really bad night.”

“Oh no! Tell me about it,” Bella said. I told her about my father and brother giving me grief. I told her about my father’s inability to have  heart and feelings. I told her about how I stood up to him for the first time. However, I wanted nothing more than to be held. “Edward, that’s awful. I’m so sorry. I wish I could be there to hug you and make you feel better.”

“You’re doing it, gorgeous,” I smiled. “You understand that my father and brother are assholes.”

“There’s more to what you’re saying, Edward. What did your father say to you that has you so down? I’m worried about you.”

“He just lacks any sense of decorum. He called me a ‘mama’s boy.’ Which, admittedly, I am. However, he then proceeded to give me grief about not having a girlfriend and that I need to come out of the closet. His were filled with such malice when he said that, I had had it. I told him to fuck off,” I said, a blush creeping over my pale skin. “In his eyes, I should be married with 2.5 kids and a dog. I should be a partner in his law firm. But I’m not and so he feels it necessary to belittle me. I’m a failure in his eyes.”

“Edward Cullen, you are not a failure. You are brilliant and talented and kind and sweet and absolutely breathtaking. Inside and out. So what if you don’t fall into your father’s cookie-cutter idea of what success is. The question is…are you happy?”

“Right now? No,” I answered. “I’m lonely. I’m vulnerable and I hate feeling like this.”

“What will make you happy, Edward?”

“Don’t freak out…please…” I whispered.

“What?”

“You. You make me happy, Bella. Your voice. Your emails. Just you. Three weeks can’t come fast enough,” I said as tears spilled over my cheeks. I wiped my face and shook it off. I really did need to stop being such an emotional mess.

“Edward, I feel the same way,” Bella said quietly. “I wish I could press fast forward or skip ahead to the next chapter so we can meet. I want to hug you, so badly, right now.”

“I’d eagerly accept it,” I smiled. _Among other things…Gah! Stop being a perv. You jerk off twice and you’re a sex-crazed maniac._

“I wish there was something I could do for you, Edward. To help with your brother and dad,” Bella said.

“You’re doing it, gorgeous.”

“I’m glad I can help, Edward. So…tell me what do you want to do in Phoenix?”

“I don’t know. What do you suggest?”

Bella began prattling on about the things that she wanted to do with me in Phoenix. I then told her about what I wanted to do with her in Chicago. We ended up talking for three hours until Bella started yawning. I then looked at the clock and saw it was well after two in the morning. Bella and I said our goodbyes. I fell into a fitful sleep afterward, dreaming of my Bella. Holding her close. Cuddling with her. Making love to her.

I woke up the next morning in a puddle of dried semen. I wrinkled my nose and padded to the bathroom. _I thought I outgrew wet dreams…guess not when Bella is involved._

**A/N: I wanted to strangle Emmett and Carlisle in this chapter. They are such assholes…jerks…fucktards…I’m running out of bad names! GRRRRRRRRRRRR! Anyhow, up next will be Bella’s conversation with Alice and her planning for Edward’s trip to Phoenix. Leave me love…please! ;-)**

 


	4. Plans and Preparations and Planes

**Lots of positive reinforcement with this one. Apparently you all love your virgin Geekward and Nerdella. So do I.**

**Anyhoozle, none of this belongs to me. It belongs to that famous writer chick. Stephenie Meyer. I just love playing with Edward and Bella because their lives are SOOOOOOOOOO much more interesting than mine.**

**So, here we go…**

**Chapter 4: Plans and Preparations and Planes**

**BPOV**

“Rose, I need your help!” I said frantically the next morning after Edward emailed me his itinerary.

“Bella, I can’t help you balance your checkbook. I can barely balance mine. I’ll give a name of a good accountant,” Rose said as she sipped her coffee.

“I don’t need to balance my checkbook. Besides, I use the computer. I need your help in the romance department.”

Rose’s brows shot up and her face turned up in a wicked grin. “Seducing a nerd?”

“He’s not a nerd. Shut up, Hale. He’s gorgeous,” I retorted.

“Do you have a pic?”

“Don’t give me shit, Rose,” I said sternly.

“What? Does he have acne? A huge hairy mole?”

I handed Rose Edward’s picture and she nearly falls out of her chair. “Holy mother fucker on a cracker doused in cheddar cheese sauce,” Rose breathed.

“Quite the wordsmith, Rosalie,” I said dryly.

“He is so not a nerd. He’s absolutely gorgeous. If things don’t work out, send him my way. I could teach him a thing or two. He’s NEVER had a girlfriend?”

“Nope. I don’t understand why. He’s the sweetest man I’ve ever talked to. AND he’s intelligent. AND, as you can obviously see, one step down from God,” I said as I fanned myself.

“This picture is awfully wrinkled Isabella Marie…did you…? You DID! You finally jacked off and you did it to THIS picture! Oh, my baby is growing up,” Rose yelled.

“Rosalie Lillian Hale,” I hissed. “Shut up!”

Rose waved down our server. “Get my best friend the largest Irish coffee. She’s finally getting some.”

“I’m leaving,” I said as I got up. I reached for my picture and Rose clutched it to her chest. “Come on, Rose. I’m permanently a shade of pink.”

“You like him,” Rose said slyly. “Tell me more about sexy nerd boy.”

I told her about the weekend that Edward was coming and how he insisted on staying in a hotel. Not allowing me to pay. Rose told me he was being chivalrous. His mama raised him right. I then told her about his dinner with his family. Rose’s face turned bright red when I relayed what his dad and brother said to him. “It’s one thing to be teased by kids but by your god damned family. If I ever see this Emmett, he’ll get a stiletto in his nut sack.”

“Well, that’s part of the reason why Edward is coming out. He invited me to his brother’s birthday party, as his date. After what Edward told me, he needs all the help he can get,” I said.

“Oh, see if Edward will let me come. I’ll definitely make his brother’s birthday a living hell,” Rose said with an evil glint.

I whipped out my phone and tapped out a text to my Edward. _My Edward? Possessive much?_

_My friend, Rose, has a brilliant plan, Edward. For your asshat brother – Bella_

“Why didn’t you call him?”

“I don’t want to be a…” _Ring!_ “…pest. Hello?”

“I want to hear this brilliant plan. Emmett is going down,” Edward said excitedly.

“Okay, let me put you on speaker,” I said as I pressed the right buttons. “We’re good.”

“Edward, is it?” Rose asked.

“Yes?”

“I’m Rosalie Hale and I’m your new best friend. Tell me about your brother. All his weaknesses. I want to make him pay for what he did to you. No one treats my friends like their nothing,” Rose said smoothly.

“Rose, I don’t even know you…”

“Do you want to embarrass the ever-living shit out of your brother at his birthday?”

“That sounds good…” Edward skeptically.

“Then spill it.”

“She’s quite forceful, Bella,” Edward said.

“I know. I love her,” I laughed. “She’s amazing.”

“You’re stalling, Edward. Do I need to go into this blind?”

“No. My brother…my brother…well, he’s a lawyer. Works for my father’s firm as a defense attorney. He’s the golden boy of the firm and of the family. Whatever he wants, he gets. Whatever he can’t get, he takes. For example, when I turned 16, I got a new car. A Mercedes. My mom got it for me. Emmett was pissed off that when he had turned 16, four years previous, he didn’t get a car. So, he took mine. I woke up one morning and my brand new Mercedes was gone. Sadly, it was also wrapped around a pole about three miles from my house. Emmett took it. He admitted it. He also admitted that he crashed it. My mother tried to get him to apologize, but he abjectly refused. So, I had to share a car with my sister.”

“Who’s your sister?” Rose asked.

“Her name is Alice. Alice Cullen. However, she is a fashion designer. Her clothing line is called Alice B. Designs.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Rose said as she banged the table. “I love Alice’s clothes. I’m actually doing a photo shoot for an interview and we’re using her designs.”

“I know, Alice told us last night. It’s a small world,” Edward said wistfully. “She said she’s going to send some samples. For both of you.”

“Great! Bella needs all the help she can get in the fashion department,” Rose snickered.

“Hey! Be nice. I look good today,” I said as I gestured to light summer dress.

“That’s because it’s a dress I got for you, Bellini,” Rose commented. “So, back to your assclown brother. Weaknesses.”

“He’s a womanizer. Sleeps around constantly,” Edward said. “He’s easily been with over fifty women. Total opposite of me…the prude.”

“Edward, you’re not a prude. You’re just waiting for the right girl,” I said.

“I know. I’m hoping I found her,” he said quietly.

Rose grinned at me with huge stars in her eyes. “He’s so head over heels for you,” she mouthed.

I blushed and buried my face in my hands. “Okay, Edward, here’s my plan,” Rose said as she leaned forward. She painted a very vivid picture of the party, leading on Emmett and leaving him in a compromising position in a place in the bar. The kicker was that Edward was supposed to find him, with me. He needed a taste of his own medicine. “What do you think?”

“You’re diabolical. Normally, I wouldn’t go with this, but I’m tired of being his whipping boy,” Edward said. “This is so outside my usual character.”

“Edward, you seem to be very sweet. But every so often, you do need to put on the dick hat. Your brother needs to see you as an asshole,” Rose said.

“It’s one thing to be an asshole for ten minutes than being an asshole for life. I can handle being an asshole for ten minutes. I just don’t want to disappoint my family.”

“Edward, you won’t,” I replied. “I’ll be right next to you.”

“I would let your sister know about our plan so she’s not surprised though,” Rose said pointedly.

“I will. Anyhow, I have to go. I was supposed to be in a meeting ten minutes ago. I didn’t realize the time. It was nice meeting you, Rose.”

“I’ll have Bella send my email and cell phone number to you, lover boy. I’m giving you dick lessons. I need to take a piss. I’ll let you two lovebirds say good bye,” Rose said with a wink.

Rose walked away and I held the phone up to my ear. “Are you okay with this, Edward? We don’t have to do this.”

“I know. But I need to prove to them that I’m not weak. Alice said something last night to me. She said that you give me strength. You do. I feel invincible when I talk to you, Bella. Thank you,” Edward said. I could hear the smile in his voice. “But I do really need to go. We’re launching a new product at the end of this week. My assistant is banging on my door.”

“Along as your assistant isn’t cute and blonde, begging for kisses, you can go,” I giggled.

“No, he’s short, Asian and very gay. Besides, I’m partial to brilliant brunettes,” he whispered. “Talk to you later, gorgeous.”

“Bye, Edward.”

Rose bounded back and sat down. Her beautiful face radiant. “You are going to marry him.”

“What? He lives in Chicago!”

“So? You could move. Twilight’s parent company is situated there. You could move,” Rose said. “He’s the male version of you.”

“God, that’s how I want my romantic conquests to be described as,” I grumbled. “Rose, he’s special.”

“I know. It’ll work out. I don’t know but I have a feeling about him. He will be yours. You will be his and you’ll get your happily ever after. It won’t be easy, but it’ll happen. So, back to your seduction of sexy nerd boy. When is he coming? HA! Coming…”

Rosalie,” I growled.

“I’m sorry. I’m horny and I haven’t had any in awhile. Heaven forbid I actually fuck my husband,” Rose said with a wave of her hand. “When’s he coming?”

“Memorial day weekend.”

“Then, on Thursday, we’re getting you all made over. Haircut, highlights, makeup, wax…the WHOLE shebang.”

“I’m not getting my hoo ha waxed, Rosalie. _That_ ain’t happening. I’m virgin. So is he. Hell, he hasn’t even kissed a girl.”

“What? Give me that picture,” Rose said. I hand Rose Edward’s photo and she purses her lips. “His lips are totally kissable. Pouty, soft, bottom lip slightly larger than the top. You’ll have fun making out with him.”

“I can’t wait,” I mused.

“Hmmm…we are getting your hoo ha waxed. That way, when we do it again before we leave for Chicago, it won’t be so harsh. Now, let’s talk about these changes you recommended.”

xx ANSOL xx

The next three weeks sped by. I managed to finalize the dates for Rose’s book tour. We were starting in the beginning of June in Phoenix and slowly moving eastward. Obviously, in July, we’d be in Chicago. Our last dates were in August in New York before heading back to Phoenix. Edward and my relationship was blossoming. He called and we talked all of the time. One day he said he wanted to see me and asked me to get on webcam. I frowned and said I didn’t have one. Edward growled lightly and asked for my address. He played it off as he needed it for when he came to visit.

The next day, I found a box outside my door. I opened it up and inside was a webcam with very intricate and user-friendly instructions on how to install it. Surprisingly I managed to install it and Edward and I had our first face to face conversation. I was surprised at how animated Edward’s facial expressions were. I couldn’t even imagine why no one wanted him. I was also secretly pleased that he wanted me.

So, here I am. Sitting at a spa with Rosalie, waiting to get beautified. She had taken me shopping and got all of my outfits for the weekend. They were a nice combination of innocent and sexy. “Rose, I can’t do this. What if he hates me?”

“Oh, please, Bella. He already loves you. Just enjoy the pampering,” Rose laughed. As she said that, my name was called and I was led back to get waxed. Rose was on my heels. She explained to the aesthetician that I was to get the full body treatment. The aesthetician grinned evilly and grabbed my hand. Thirty minutes later, I was walking funny and was ready to wax all of Rose’s blonde hair out her head. I was then led to get my hair cut and highlighted. I sat in the chair with aluminum foil on my head. I felt like I was receiving satellite signals with the amount of metal on my head. Rose was next to me, looking equally as messed up. However, her head is covered by more foil than mine. “What, like being this blonde is natural? Please!”

“Sure, Rose,” I giggle.

“How’s the hoo ha?” Rose teases.

“Hurts like a mother. How can you do this on a regular basis?” I whine.

“It’s not for me. It’s for my men,” Rose responds. “Edward won’t get to see the benefit, yet. However, when he does, he’ll cream his boxers.”

“Rose, I’m not going to jump into bed with him. Look and me and Jake. We were together for a year,” I argued.

“Jake was a dog. A mongoloid. A caveman. His knuckles still scrape the ground when he walks. He wouldn’t have had sex with you, he would have fucked you like an animal,” Rose said with a wry grin. “No foreplay. Just whip off the panties and pound in and out.”

“Rosalie! Must you be so crass?”

“Admit it. That’s what Jacob would have done,” Rose said.

“Probably.”

“Based off Edward’s conversations that I’ve had with him and your descriptions of your conversations, he’ll be an unselfish lover. It’ll be all about you,” Rose said.

“You’ve been talking to Edward?”

“Giving him dick lessons. He’s progressing nicely,” Rose answered. “Plus he asked for some help with your weekend. Are you excited to see him tomorrow?”

“You have no idea. He’s flying in tomorrow night. Arriving at seven or so. Then I’m meeting him at his hotel for dinner at District American Kitchen and Wine Bar at the Sheraton. He wanted to meet me somewhere, but with his flying, I suggested meeting at his hotel,” I said. “Besides, if he turns out to be an ass, I can just leave.”

“Call me if you feel uncomfortable, Isabella,” Rose said. “But I doubt it’ll happen. He’s not that kind of guy.”

“I know,” I whisper. “When can I get the antennae out of my hair?” As if beckoned, the stylist appears and begins removing my foils. She then washes my hair and cuts it into long layers. Using the diffuser, she curls my hair and I look at the finished result. My hair is in soft ringlets and shines. “Wow! Is that me?”

“Yes, it is,” Rose said. “I’ll do it for you tomorrow when you meet lover boy.”

My hair is curled, my makeup is applied and we’re leaving the spa. Rose pays for the excursion, much to my chagrin. Plus all of the goodies the stylists used on me. I glare at her as she signs the credit slip. Afterward, Rose and I attack my apartment to give it a romantic feel. We random place candles and small touches. When it’s done, I’m giddily bouncing on my toes. I can’t wait until I meet him.

Rose kissed my cheek and handed me a box. I looked at the box and it was condoms. I groan. Little does she know that I get the shot. I had the worst periods when I was younger. They were controlled on birth control, but when I found out about the shot, I signed up for it. It made my periods much more manageable since I had four of them a year. I was cooking dinner when my phone rang from its charger. I looked at the caller ID. _Edward._

“Hey, Edward,” I said with a smirk. “How are you doing?”

“I’m excellent,” he replied. “I get to see you in a few hours, so that makes me incredibly happy. That’s not too creepy, is it?”

“No. You’re fine. I was spending the afternoon cleaning my apartment and getting ready for your visit. I’m really looking forward to it. Okay, that’s understatement. I have an hourly countdown until your plane lands,” I laughed nervously.

“And how many hours, love?”

I walked to my fridge and looked at it. “23 hours,” I grinned. “According to Phoenix time…”

“Hmmm, 23 hours. Technically it’s 21 hours in Chicago time. I like my countdown better,” Edward teased. “I really wish I could be there now.”

“Me too. I got this fabulous new haircut and I think I look hot,” I said.

“God, Bella! Go to your computer. I have to see this new ‘do,” he laughed. I turned off my food and darted to my computer, turning on my web cam. I fluffed my hair a few times and waited for Edward to log on. Soon, his handsome face fills my screen and his lips break into a crooked grin. “You’re absolutely gorgeous, Bella. I love it.”

“Thank you,” I said as I flipped my hair over my shoulder. “Rose wanted to beautify me. Look good for you.”

“You could wear a burlap sack and be stunning, Bella,” Edward said as he arched a brow over his frames. “Not that I don’t appreciate what you did. Um, for me.” A lovely blush creeps over Edward’s cheeks and he looks down.

“Edward, I want to look beautiful for you. You make me feel beautiful,” I said. “Look at me. Please?”

Edward’s butterscotch eyes look at the screen. He is truly the most handsome man I’ve ever seen. “I’m not used to this, Bella. No one. Well let me clarify… no one other than my family makes me feel like this. Even they don’t make me feel like I do when I speak to you. Think about you. I never understood the big deal about relationships and love because I never experienced it. I was too afraid.”

“Don’t be afraid of me, Edward,” I said as I caressed his cheek on the screen.

“I’m not. You won’t hurt me. At least I hope you won’t,” he said.

“I don’t think I could, even if I tried,” I said honestly. Edward’s face broke into a radiant grin and I see him caress my face through his screen. “I can’t wait until tomorrow.”

“Me neither. I hate the fact that I have to work a full day before I come. But my bags are packed and I have a limo taking me to the airport tomorrow. I’m also bringing the clothes from my sister for you and Rose. And can I share that Rose is a trip? She is hysterical!”

“That she is. I love her to pieces,” I smiled. “Like she’s giving you dick lessons, she gave me bitch lessons.”

“You could never be that, Bella,” Edward admonished.

“Not to you. But trust me, there are some authors that need a firm hand. I have this one guy. He writes gay erotica, but he always tries to hit on me. I find it ironic since he’s gay. At least, I think he is. I do hate reading his stories, though. I don’t want to imagine that.” I shuddered. “So, I put on the ‘bitch’ hat and keep him in his place.”

“What’s his name?”

“James Hunter,” I answer. Edward sputtered and his pale features become even whiter. “You okay?”

“Um, sure?”

“Edward…”

“James Hunter was the name of the asshole who was my tormentor. He stole my clothes from PE and I was left naked as a jaybird in the boy’s locker room in 7th grade,” Edward said in a choked voice. “What does James look like?”

“About 5’8”, blonde hair, blue eyes. Bit of a paunch. I think he’s in his 30s. Single,” I replied. “Has a mole over his left eyebrow.”

Edward took off his glasses and rubbed his face. Then he disappeared from view. I heard some light banging. “Edward…stop it. Please?”

“Sorry,” he said as he sat back up. His bronze hair was disheveled and his eyes were tortured. “That was an extremely traumatic experience for me and the fact that he works with you is causing me some distress.”

“I’m sorry, Edward,” I whispered.

“Don’t be. You didn’t steal my clothes. Does James live in Phoenix?”

“No. He lives in Portland, Oregon. He usually emails his stuff to me. I’ve only met him twice. That’s two times too many,” I cringed. “He’s not due to write another book for a year or so.”

“Oh.”

“Edward, James was an asshole. Besides, he lives in Portland. With about twenty cats and I think he still lives with his mother,” I snorted.

“Well, that makes it all better,” he deadpans. “I live with my sister.”

“But, it’s better than living with your mother,” I counter. “Would you rather live alone?”

“There are times that living on a secluded island are quite tempting. Especially when Alice gets on her screaming binges. When I told her that I was talking to you, my poor eardrums. They burst,” Edward groaned. “I still can’t hear properly out of my left ear.”

“She was excited for you,” I said with a shy, sexy grin.

“I’m just excited. Twenty hours…Chicago time,” he said with a lopsided grin. I blushed and found the grain of my fake wood desk to be very interesting. “I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable, Bella. I’m not really good at this flirting thing.”

“That it. You’re too good,” I said, my voice sounding very breathy. “I’m still in shock that you’ve never been on a date or had a girlfriend.”

“Like I said, I was too afraid. I’m not with you,” he said confidently. His golden eyes are warm and he looks absolutely delectable. “I’ll call you when I land, gorgeous.”

“I can’t wait, Edward,” I smiled.

“Me neither.” He kissed his finger tips and touched the screen. I did the same, touching his virtual fingers. The screen flipped off and I squealed like a school girl. _Twenty hours…Chicago time._

xx ANSOL xx

The next day dragged on. And on. And on. And on.

Did I mention that it dragged on? God I thought I was going to kill myself as I kept looking at the clock and only three minutes had passed. I could have seriously thought that four minutes did. _Evil clock._ I texted Edward and told him that I was bored. He replied with witty response. _I’m changing my flight. Sooner I can get to you…_

I sent him a *kiss* and turned back to the horrific novel I was assigned. It was truly the worst story ever. I can’t believe that we wanted to publish it. My red pen got a work out with this one.

After work, Rose came over to my apartment and she helped me get ready for my date with Edward. He was currently in the air. He texted me when he got to the airport and again when he was on the plane. Rose curled my hair like the stylist did with a diffuser. She then applied my makeup. It was soft and smoky, yet  completely natural. “Do you think he’s going to like it?” I asked nervously.

“Bella, he’ll love it,” Rose responded. She handed me my dress and I went to change. It was a deep blue dress with a geometric belt at the waist. The sleeves were flutter sleeves and the dress fell away from my body in alluring way. I slipped on my ballet flats and walked out into the living room. Rose sprayed me with some perfume and hugged me. “He loves you.”

“This is our first date, Rosalie. He can’t love me.”

“How long have you been talking to each other? A month? You can fall in love in a month,” Rose replied. “But be safe. Do you have the condoms?”

“Yes, Rose. But that ain’t happening. Not yet. He needs to say that he loves me and it has to be right. Not contrived,” I replied forcefully.

“I got it, Bellini. When does he land?”

“He gets here at 6:45…”

“It’s 6:30 now. He’s probably on his final approach, Bella. You’re in the same airspace,” Rose squealed.

“You’re too much, Rosalie,” I said. As I said that, my phone shrilled from my kitchen table and I walked over to it. I picked it up. _Edward._ I grinned like a moron. “Hello?”

“I’m here,” he sang. “Well, I’m at baggage claim, but I’m in Phoenix. I just need to pick up the car from rental counter and then I’m heading to the hotel.”

“Awesome,” I beamed. “Do you still want to meet up at the restaurant?”

“Definitely, beautiful Bella,” he said.

I heard him grunt. “You okay?”

“I’m fine. I got bumped when I picked up my suitcase. But we’re good. I’ll see you in a little bit. Meet you at the hotel in a half hour?”

“I’ll be there with bells on. I’m wearing a blue dress.”

“I’ll be in jeans and a black polo,” he replied. “I can change if you want me to.”

“No, Edward. You’re perfect. See you soon,” I said as I bounced on my toes.

“Later, gorgeous,” he cooed.

I hung up the phone and butterflies assaulted my belly. My hands started shaking and I quickly sat down on the couch. “He’s here, Rose. He’s here,” I breathed. Tears fell from my eyes and I hastily wiped them away.

“Why are you crying, Bellini?” Rose asked.

“I don’t know. I’m just excited. Afraid. Nervous. Anxious. Turned on,” I rambled.

“Turned on?”

“His voice is so incredibly sexy. Smooth, like velvet,” I said. “And I could detect his happiness to be here. Rose, he’s actually here.”

“I know. But you need to go. The hotel is about a half hour away and you need to meet up with your boyfriend,” Rose said with a smirk.

“He’s not my boyfriend.”

“Yet,” Rose said with a wink. “Come on. Let’s head out.”

I locked up my apartment, grabbing my cell phone, keys and purse as we left. Rose gave me an encouraging hug. I smiled and slipped into my Audi. I blew out a breath and started my car. It purred underneath me and I backed out of my parking spot. I waved at Rose as I pulled away. Carefully navigating the streets and highways, I drove up to the Sheraton Hotel in downtown Phoenix. I’d been there before for some author visit. I parked my car and steeled myself for our introduction.

I adjusted my dress and walked into the hotel. I asked the concierge where the restaurant was and she pointed to a large escalator. I smiled and rode down to the lower level of the hotel. I stumbled off the escalator, only to be caught by two strong arms. “Oh!”

“Bella?” a velvety voice coaxed.

I looked up and gazing down at me was the butterscotch eyes of Edward Cullen. They were not hidden by glasses and they were deep and warm. I righted myself and felt a blush cover my cheeks. “Edward?”

“Yeah,” he said nervously as his arms moved from my waist. He held out his hand and I placed my tiny one inside of it. As soon as our skin touched, I had an overwhelming jolt course through my veins. I jumped and tried to play it off as me being clumsy.

“You’ve already caught me. Isn’t a handshake a little formal?” I teased.

Edward’s eyes widened and he pulled away. “Sorry.” His eyes were trained down and he looked upset.

“I was thinking more of a hug,” I said as I laid my hand on his strong forearm.

“A hug?”

I nodded. He grinned crookedly and opened his arms. I fell into them, resting my cheek against the soft fabric of his shirt. His body was hard. Like it was chiseled out of marble. His heart was stammering in his chest. Edward laid his head on mine and he let out a deep breath, tightening his grip around my body. My own arms wrapped around his waist and squeezed tightly. “This is the best feeling in the world, Bella,” he whispered against my hair.

“I know,” I whispered back. “You’re actually here.”

“I am,” he said as he squeezed my body closer to his. I could legitimately stay in his arms forever. I wanted to never let him go. Then our reverie was broken by Edward’s stomach. It snarled loudly and we broke apart. His cheeks flushed and he ran a hand through his tousled hair. “They didn’t feed us much on the plan. A little bag of pretzels.”

“Well, let’s get you fed,” I said as I nodded to the restaurant. Edward grinned and led us to the restaurant. His large hand was on the small of my back and we headed into the restaurant, being seated quickly. The hostess stared at Edward a little too long, licking her lips. I glared at her. _He’s mine, wench. Back off._ We were led to a secluded booth in the restaurant. Edward assisted me into the booth, like a gentleman and he sat down himself. “How was your flight?”

“Good,” he said as he sipped his water. “Long. I’m too tall to sit in economy. I felt like my knees were in my chest the entire flight, but at least I was on the aisle.”

“No screaming babies?” I asked.

“Nope. There was an obnoxious teenager who couldn’t turn down their iPod. I heard his music from five rows back,” Edward chuckled.

“Hi! Welcome to District American Kitchen and Wine Bar,” the perky waitress said. “Can I get you something to drink?  A bottle of wine perhaps?”

“Do you want some wine, Bella?” Edward asked.

“I’ll have a glass. I have to drive home,” I said, a blush covering my cheeks. “Can I get a glass of the Kim Crawford Sauvignon Blanc?”

“I’ll have the same,” Edward said.

“Sure thing,” the waitress said. “I’m Becka, by the way. If you need me, just give me a holler.”

“Thank you, Becka,” Edward said politely. “Have you eaten here before?”

“Once. But it was lunch,” I replied. “I saw an author speak in one of the ballrooms. We were trying to seduce them to come to Twilight Publishing. Their type of fiction is right up our alley. Kind of a supernatural romance. Vampires and werewolves. But we dabble in other types.”

“Like gay erotica?” Edward laughed. “I did a Google search of James Hunter and read a passage of his most recent book. I’m sickened. I knew he had a predilection for men when he kept wanting to see my skinny, naked 7th grade body.”

“He should see you now. You’re not skinny,” I chuckled.

“Are you calling me fat, Ms. Dwyer?” Edward asked, arching a brow.

“What? Heavens, no! You’re quite muscular,” I said.

“You can blame Jasper for that. His first wife, Maria, and he met in college. I was kicked out of the dorm room more times than I could count. I needed to do something with my time while they were going at it like bunnies. So, I took up running. I’m now dabbling with some weights, but nothing over the top,” Edward shrugged. “You look exquisite, Bella. Your pictures and our video chats don’t do you justice.”

“Thank you, Edward. You are incredibly gorgeous, yourself,”  I said quietly. “But, I have to ask. Where are your glasses?”

“My glasses…are broken. My sister was rushing around this morning like a chicken with her head cut off. She opened a kitchen cabinet, not realizing that I was standing behind it and smashed my face against it. My frames shattered. So, I’m wearing my contacts. During lunch, I went put an order for a new pair of glasses but they won’t be ready until the end of next week.”

Becka returned with their wine and asked what they wanted to order. I ordered a salad and the salmon. Edward got a cup of tomato soup and the halibut. After Becka left, Edward raised his wine glass. “To the beginning…”

“The beginning of what?” I asked as I looked up at him through my lashes.

“Of our future,” he smirked. He gently tapped my glass with his and took a sip. “Hmmm, this is delicious.”

“My favorite wine,” I replied seductively. “So, how are things back in Chicago? Have you heard from your brother or dad?”

“No. I probably won’t. However, Alice told me that I don’t have to pitch in for the golden boy’s birthday present. We’re actually not getting him anything. His behavior doesn’t warrant a present,” Edward said coldly, his eyes flashing with anger. “Nor does my father’s.”

“I’m sorry if I upset you, Edward,” I muttered.

“No, Bella. You didn’t,” Edward said as he reached across the table. His fingers wrapped around my hand and he squeezed gently. “It’s the situation that upsets me. You could never upset me. Actually, quite the opposite. You make me incredibly happy. So, enough of the talk of my asshole father and brother. What’s on tap for this weekend?”

“Well, since you enjoy music and have a scientific mind, I’d figure we’d go to the Music Instrument Museum. There’s also the Desert Botanical Garden…”

“I’ve heard that there’s hot air balloon rides here too. I took the liberty and reserved one for Sunday morning, if that’s okay,” Edward said. “I’ve never been and it seems pretty romantic.”

“On Monday, we’re having lunch with Rose. She insists on meeting you,” I laughed. “She wants to continue your dick lessons in person.”

“Rose is a trip. I can’t wait to meet her,” Edward smiled.

“Just warning you, she’s quite flirtatious. PLUS she’s married, but it doesn’t stop her.”

“Well, I only have eyes for one woman,” Edward murmured as his ears turned pink. His eyes fell to the table and I laced my fingers with his. My heart was pounding and I felt the jolt of energy again. He looked up at me. His eyes were shining with so much joy and adoration.

“You really have beautiful eyes, Edward,” I said as I blushed. “I’ve never known anybody to have that color.”

“My grandfather had eyes like mine. It’s very rare. Most everybody in my family has hazel eyes, but I’m the freak with topaz ones. Alice gives me grief about wearing my glasses all of the time. I wear them because I want to hide eyes. It’s hard to see the strange color behind glass.”

“Well, they’re not strange. They’re unique. Just like you,” I smiled.

“Thank you. I’ll make it a point to wear my contacts when I’m around you since you like my eyes,” he said. “I think Alice broke my glasses on purpose.”

“Well, let me thank her,” I teased. Becka dropped off our appetizers and she left. “So, what do you want to do tomorrow?”

“We’ll decide that tomorrow. We have no place to be,” Edward said with a wink. “We can play it by ear.”

Edward tucked into his soup and I began nibbling my salad. We talked about college. He told me about MIT. He said that it was tough decision to go to school so far away, especially for him. However, it had his major and it was the best in field. He asked me about my experience at University of Arizona. I said I enjoyed it but wished I had gone away to school. However, staying in state was something I wanted to do. I wasn’t sure that Renee and Phil would last as a couple. However here we are, seven years later and they’re still together.

We finished our dinners and Becka came back offering us dessert. I was honestly stuffed. “Do you want to split something, Bella?” Edward asked.

“If you want to get something, I’ll help you but I’m very full,” I laughed.  Edward pointed to something on the dessert menu and handed it back to Becka. “Are you going to tell me what you got?”

“Nope.”

“What if I’m allergic?” I teased.

“Shit, I didn’t think about that,” Edward said. His eyes were frantic and he was looking for Becka.

“Edward, relax. I’m only allergic to penicillin,” I said. “Unless you ordered penicillin flavored ice cream, we’re good.”

He fell back against the booth, giving me an adorable glare. “You’re evil, Bella.”

“No, I’m not,” I giggled. “I’m just giving you shit.”

“Yes, you are,” he snorted. He arched a brow and his face broke into a crooked grin. Becka returned with his dessert, a strawberry shortstack. “You’re not allergic to strawberries are you?”

“No, Mr. Cullen, I’m not. I actually love strawberries,” I sassed back. He laughed, his head falling back and handed me a spoon. I dug into the dessert and moaned quietly. “Damn, this is good.”

Edward did the same and his eyes rolled back. “It is really good. I’ll be running an extra mile or two tomorrow morning,” he chuckled as he dug into the dessert like a kid on Christmas morning. Our spoons fought for the last bite, but I gave it to him. His laugh was so melodic. His eyes crinkled while laughed and I could feel myself fall for him. We had been speaking to each other for a little over a month and we fell into a comfortable conversation, routine on our first date. Edward’s first date, ever.

Becka returned with the bill, which Edward swiped. I opened my mouth to protest. Edward put his credit card in the black folder with a flourish, daring me with his eyes to try and fight him. I didn’t. He was obviously raised to treat a woman with respect and take care of her. _Your mama raised you right, Edward Cullen. I definitely feel respected and cared for._ Becka got the folder and darted to run Edward’s credit card.

“I had a wonderful time, Bella,” Edward said.

“Me, too, Edward,” I said. “I honestly don’t want it to end, but you must be tired from working and traveling.”

“I’m tired, but I don’t want tonight to end, either.” He reached across the table, lacing his fingers with mine. “But we have all weekend.”

“Yes, we do,” I grinned.

“Here’s your credit card, Mr. Cullen,” Becka said as she placed the folder in front of Edward. He smiled and slipped it back into his wallet. He added the tip and signed his name. He covered his mouth and he bit back a yawn.

“You need to sleep, Edward. You’re jet lagged and on Chicago time,” I teased. “It’s eleven now, so you’re body thinks it’s one in the morning.”

“We’ve been here for nearly four hours,” Edward laughed. “It seems so much shorter.”

“I know. Time flies when you’re having fun,” I quipped. “But I’m going to go. You need to sleep, mister.”

“Let me walk you to your car,” Edward said. He stood up gracefully and offered his hand. I placed my tiny hand into his and Edward assisted me out of the booth. Once I was standing, he took my hand to his lips and kissed my knuckles. The act was so chivalrous and romantic. My hair curled and I squeaked quietly. Edward smiled and twined his fingers with mine, leading us out of the restaurant. We rode up the escalator and walked out into the warm Phoenix air. I pulled out my car keys and opened my Audi. “Nice ride.”

“Thanks. My stepdad got it for me when I graduated from college,” I said. “He was tired of me asking for money to fix my pathetic little Nissan. So, he got me this.”

“Nice stepdad.”

“He is. The only dad I’ve ever known,” I shrugged. “My birth father I never knew. I think my mom will probably never tell me about him. I don’t expect her to. There’s a great deal of animosity there.”

“Why?”

“My mom got pregnant very young. The condom broke. I was an oops baby. My birth dad wasn’t ready for a baby and mom didn’t want to terminate. So, I was born and my mom and I scraped by. Thank goodness, my grandmother was supportive. She cared for me when I was a baby so my mom could get her teaching degree. She taught kindergarten until she married Phil, my stepdad.”

“Wait, your stepdad is Phil Dwyer?” Edward asked. “Sweet.”

“You know about him?”

“Despite the bookish, nerdy exterior, I enjoy baseball. I won’t play it, but I enjoy watching it. Go Cubs!” he said with a fist pump.

“You are not nerdy, Edward,” I said as I lightly swatted at his belly. “You are incredibly sexy.”

Edward’s eyes dropped and his face broke into a shy smile. He was not one to make the first move, so I did. I stood on tip toes and pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek. He jumped slightly and his arms wrapped around me. I pulled away and looked up into his eyes. They smoldered in his pale skin. I could tell he wanted to kiss me but I didn’t want to push him. If Edward wanted to kiss me, he’d need to make the move.

He blinked a few times and leaned down. His lips pressed to my forehead and he squeezed my waist. I sighed and put my cheek against his chest. “I had wonderful time, Bella. The best time ever,” he murmured against my hair. “I’m so happy I’m here, holding you in my arms.”

“Me, too, handsome,” I smiled as I nestled closer. I felt him yawn and I pulled away. “Sleep, Mr. Cullen.”

“I’ll go to sleep. AFTER you call me to say that you’re home. Safe and sound,” he said with a stern look.

“Yes sir,” I said with a mock salute. I turned and got into my car. Edward stood back, his hands in his pockets. I started my baby and waved as I pulled out. Edward smiled and I headed back to my apartment. A half hour later, I was parking my car. I walked into my apartment and locked my door. I found Edward’s number and waited for him to pick up.

“Hello?” Edward said sleepily.

“Hey, it’s me. I’m home. Now sleep, handsome,” I said quickly.

“Hmmm, sleep. Sounds good. I had a wonderful time, gorgeous. I’ll be up early for my run, so call me anytime,” Edward said quietly. “Good night, love.”

“Good night, Edward,” I said. I hung up and danced around my apartment. I had finally found my prince charming.

**A/N: So, I fudged a little bit. I hit fast forward in their lives. I wanted them to meet. Hopefully, Edward’s first date was to your liking. Leave me love! Xoxoxo!**

 

 

 

 


	5. Kisses and Karambas

**Lots of positive reinforcement with this one. Apparently you all love your virgin Geekward and Nerdella. So do I.**

**Anyhoozle, none of this belongs to me. It belongs to that famous writer chick. Stephenie Meyer. I just love playing with Edward and Bella because their lives are SOOOOOOOOOO much more interesting than mine.**

**So, here we go…**

**Chapter Five: Kisses and Karambas**

**EPOV**

I floated back up to my room after Bella left my hotel. Though, I wanted to take up to the room with me. Hold her all night. She fit so right in my arms. Her head nestled right under my chin and her curves matched mine. The softness of her body molded against the hardness of my form. And her face was beyond perfection. Her skin was translucent and pale; it seemed to glow from within. Her eyes were the color of coffee with a touch of cream. Her lips were a soft shade of pink and it matched the blush that adorned her cheeks most of the night. She wore makeup but it enhanced her beauty. She looked exquisite.

I entered my room in my Bella-induced fog. I went into my suitcase and took out my toiletry case. I grabbed my contact case and filled it with solution. I popped out my contacts and put on a pair of old glasses so I wouldn’t walk around completely blind. I removed my jeans and shirt, tossing them onto a chair. I slipped on a pair of flannel pajamas bottoms and sat down on the bed, stretching my tight muscles. I turned on the television and plugged in my cell phone to charge. My eyes were starting to droop when the phone vibrated from the nightstand. I picked it up without looking at the caller ID. “Hello?” I asked my voice rough with sleep.

“Hey, it’s me,” Bella said. Her voice sounding apologetic. “I’m home. Now, sleep handsome.”

“Hmmm, sleep.  Sounds good,” I replied as I removed my glasses, curling around a pillow. “I had a wonderful time, gorgeous. I’ll be up early for my run, so call me anytime. Good night, love.”

“Good night, Edward,” Bella said quietly as she ended the call. I set my alarm and fell into a deep and restful sleep. My dreams were filled of visions of Bella. Reliving our date. My first date, ever. When the alarm went off, I was tangled in the bed sheets and I nearly fell out of the bed when I got up.

“Ouch!” I grumbled as I walked into the dresser, banging my hip against the sturdy wood. I went into the bathroom and scrubbed my face. I popped in my contacts and pulled out my workout clothes. I got my key and iPod, walking down to the workout room in the hotel. I found an open treadmill and I got on. I set the speed and started my run. Once I ran my seven miles, I was thoroughly drenched. I flopped down on a mat and did some simple stretches to prevent injury. I headed up to my room and hopped in the shower. I washed my hair and body, careful of my eyes as I had my contacts in. I finished my shower and wrapped a towel around my waist. I shaved my face and went to get dressed. However, I didn’t know what we were doing today. I looked at the clock and saw that it was a little after nine in the morning. _Was it too early to call Bella?_

My mental question was answered as my phone rang on the nightstand. It was Bella. “Hello?” I sang.

“Someone’s chipper,” she laughed. “How did you sleep?”

“I was out like a light after we hung up,” I said. “How about you?”

“I dreamt of you,” Bella said. “So, I was thinking we do the Desert Botanic Garden today. Do you have sunscreen?”

“Nope. But I can pick some up at the gift shop,” I answered.

“You’re awfully pale, Edward. They probably won’t have the strong stuff. I have 85 SPF here at the apartment. I’m just as pale as you, if not more so.”

“How about I come over to your place and you can share some of your industrial strength sun screen,” I suggested. “I just need directions from the hotel.”

“I already sent them to your email.”

I pulled my phone away from my ear and checked my email. I pressed the speaker button. “I got them, gorgeous. I’ll be at your apartment in an hour.”

“I hope you have an appetite. I made breakfast,” Bella said.

“I definitely have an appetite. I ran seven miles this morning. I’ll be there as soon as I can, love.”

“Drive safely, Edward. Call me if you get lost,” Bella said.

“I will.” I hung up the phone and pulled out a pair of shorts. The weather man said it was going to be over 100 degrees. I slid them up my legs and buttoned them. I put on blue polo shirt and grabbed a pair of sunglasses that Alice insists I bring. I put them on my head and sprayed on some cologne. I slid on my Nikes and smiled as I left the hotel room, my wallet, keys and phone in my pocket. I also put my contact lens case and my older glasses in my pocket. The weather was pretty dry and I didn’t want to contend with itchy eyes.

I headed down to my car that I had rented. I splurged on my rental. I got a Mustang convertible. I slid into the black car and lowered the top. I put on my sunglasses and started to drive to Bella’s apartment. I took a few wrong turns but ended up at Bella’s in a little under a half hour. I got out of the car and walked up to Bella’s building, buzzing her intercom. She let me in and I headed to her apartment. I knocked on her door. I heard a loud crash and Bella cursing. She opened the door and she was wearing a pair of black Bermuda shorts and a bright purple tank top. “Everything okay?”

“No. I dropped a pan on my toe,” she grumbled as she hobbled away from the door. I reached for her hand and shut the door.

“Have a seat, Bella,” I said as I helped her to the couch. I sat down on the table across from her and gently lifted her tiny foot. Her toenails were painted a bright, blood red. It contrasted with her pale skin. I saw a bruise begin to form on her big toe on her right foot. “Do you have some ice?”

“In the freezer,” she hissed. “Mother fucker that hurts.” I got up and grabbed the icepack from Bella’s freezer. I swiped a towel from the kitchen and placed the icepack on her foot. “Damn it! That’s cold!”

“It’s ice, Bella,” I said dryly. “Did you expect to be hot?”

“Shut it, Cullen,” she said as she arched her brow. “Wishful thinking that my clumsy tendencies wouldn’t come out while you were here. But alas, Bella Dwyer, klutz extraordinaire rears her ugly head.”

“I can always carry you around the botanic gardens,” I teased.

“I’ll be fine, Edward,” she said with a pout. “Let’s eat some breakfast. I made breakfast casserole.” She got up and hobbled to the table. I guided her to the chair and made her sit down. “Edward.”

“Just relax, Hop Along,” I teased. I slipped on an oven mitt and pulled the casserole out of the oven. I placed it on the trivet on the table. “Plates?”

“Top cabinet. Next to the fridge,” Bella answered. I swiped two plates and two mugs, grabbing the coffee pot on the counter. I sat down and Bella began dishing out some of the breakfast casserole. She handed me a plate with a shy smile. I accepted it and poured her a cup of coffee.

“How’s your toe?”

“Numb,” she said as she removed the icepack. “And a lovely shade of purple. At least it matches my shirt.”

“Bella, we don’t have to do the Desert Botanic Gardens. If you’re injured,” I said with a frown.

“I’ll be fine. I’ll just put on a pair of flip flops and we’ll be good. Eat up.”

“Yes ma’am,” I said as I arched a brow. She smiled sweetly as she tucked into her breakfast. I followed suit and it was the best breakfast casserole I’d ever had. “You made this?”

“Yeah. My mom, while awesome in MANY aspects, sucked at cooking. Some of the concoctions she came up with were inedible,” Bella said with a wrinkled nose. “The most disgusting was deep fried bananas and tartar sauce.”

I gulped down my bite and stared at Bella with a look of absolute disgust. “That just sounds foul.”

“Try eating it,” Bella said with a shudder. “To this day, I cannot eat bananas or tartar sauce. I’d rather eat my own shoe.”

“I…um…wow…hmmmmmm,” I said intelligently.

“I know,” Bella said as she laid her hand on my arm. “Try living with it for 25 years.”

“I thought Alice’s cooking was bad. But, holy hell,” I said as looked at my half-eaten plate of casserole. “I think I lost my appetite.”

“Me too,” Bella snickered as she picked up our plates. She hobbled to the sink and deposited the plates into it. I got up and stood behind her, stopping her from moving. “Edward, I’m not completely incapable.” She went to move past me and she stumbled. I wrapped my arms around her petite waist. Her body fell against mine and she let out a tiny yelp. “Okay, maybe I am.” I scooped her up into my arms. “Edward!”

“What?” I asked with a smirk on my face.

“Put me down,” she said as she wiggled in my arms.

“Nope. I like holding you,” I said as I carried her to the couch. She weighed about as much as Alice. Maybe a little more. However, her body felt so right against mine. I set her down. “You are not to leave that couch until we head out. And leave the ice on your purple toe.”

“Bossy much?” Bella teased.

“Not really. I don’t know where I’m getting this from,” I said with a shrug as I went to do the dishes. I washed them and put the casserole into the fridge. Bella watched me intently as I worked in her tiny kitchen. I finished up and sat down next to Bella, putting her injured foot in my lap. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine,” she said with a shy smile. “Better than I’ve been in forever.”

“I’m glad,” I said. “Now, do you still want to go to the gardens? Or something else?”

“The gardens. My toe is feeling better,” she said as she wiggled her toes in my lap. “I think I can actually put on shoes. Let me grab my super sun screen and we can lather up. Us palefaces need to stick together.”

“Right,” I snorted. Bella shot up and ruffled my hair as she ran past me. A few moments later, Bella came out with a tube of sun screen. Her brown hair tied up in a ponytail. On her head was a pair of sunglasses and on her feet were a pair of sneakers that matched her outfit. She squeezed out some sunscreen onto her hands and began rubbing into her skin. She handed me the tube and did the same, covering my face and arms.

“Edward, you have some sun screen on your nose,” Bella giggled.  She reached up and wiped the sun screen off my nose and gently trailed her finger tips along my jaw. “Much better. Can you get my back of my shoulders?”

“Um, sure,” I said nervously. Bella pulled her ponytail over her shoulders and handed me the tube. I put some lotion on my hands and rubbed it into her neck and shoulders. Her skin was soft and silky. As my hands moved along her exposed skin, my shorts got tighter. _Behave it, buddy. Now is NOT the time to grow. Don’t turn into a nasty, disgusting pervy guy._ “All done, gorgeous.”

“Thank you, Edward,” Bella said as she took the tube of sunscreen, placing it into a plastic bag and into her purse. “You ready?”

I gulped and nodded. I ran my fingers down her arm and laced my fingers with hers. Whenever we touched, I felt this energy flow through us and it calmed me. I needed to calm down and holding her hand did just that. Bella grabbed her keys, camera and phone before she locked up her apartment. We headed down the stairs to my rental. Bella’s eyes grew large when she saw it. “This is what you rented. Sweet ride!”

“I splurged,” I shrugged. I opened up the passenger side and helped Bella into the car. She grinned widely and buckled her seatbelt. I jogged around to the other side and did the same. “I need directions, gorgeous.”

Bella rattled off the directions and I drove to the Desert Botanic Gardens. I parked the car, raising the roof. I twined my fingers with Bella’s and we walked to the entrance. Once we got there, I paid for our admittance. Bella frowned. “Bella, my mother raised to take care of a woman. I feel wrong having you pay. Stop pouting and get used to me spoiling you,” I said as lightly ran my thumb along her velvety lips.

“But, you flew out here. I should be able to pay for something,” she whined quietly.

“Nope,” I said with a smirk. I put my shades on over my eyes and wrapped my arm around her waist. Bella scowled and leaned against me. I chuckled quietly as I picked up a map. Bella whipped out her camera and snapped a few pictures. “Did you just take a picture of me?” I asked.

“Yep. I want proof that I had a date with a hottie,” she said as she put her hand on her hip.

“That would be you, gorgeous,” I said as I plucked the camera from her hands, snapping my own picture. Bella growled and launched herself at me. I turned my body and she landed on my back. I slipped the camera in my pocket and grabbed her legs. I easily hefted her into a piggy back ride. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I walked into the gardens. Bella pressed a kiss to my cheek and giggled in my ear. “Having fun, gorgeous?”

“Yes I am,” she said as she held onto my neck tighter. “I’m so happy, Edward.”

“Hmmm, me too,” I said as put her down.

“Am I too heavy?” she asked.

“No. I just want to see your beautiful face,” I said as I kissed her cheek. “So where to first?”

“This way,” she said as she pulled on my hand. We wandered through the beautiful gardens, learning about the desert wild life and plants. Bella swiped the camera from my pocket and snapped a million pictures. An elderly couple was standing near us. She approached them. “Excuse me? Can you take a picture of me and my boyfriend?” she asked kindly.

“Of course, sweetheart,” the woman said. Bella danced over to me and wrapped her arms around my waist. I was still flummoxed at what she called me. Boyfriend. I smiled, looking down at my Bella. Bella turned her gaze up to me and she had the most radiant grin on her face. The woman handed the camera back to Bella after she snapped a few pictures for us. She was looked at Bella closely. “Isabella Higginbotham?”

“Yes?” Bella replied.

“It’s Mrs. Cope,” she said. “Oh my, you’ve grown up to be such a lovely young woman.”

“Mrs. Cope!” Bella squealed as she hugged the older woman. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m retired with Mr. Cope and we’re enjoying Phoenix,” Mrs. Cope said. “Introduce me to your prince charming, Isabella.”

“Mrs. Cope, this is Edward Cullen. Edward, this is Mrs. Cope. The librarian at my elementary school in Forks,” Bella said.

I smiled and shook Mrs. Cope’s hand. “It’s lovely to meet you, Mrs. Cope.”

“Oh, he’s lovely, Isabella,” Mrs. Cope said as she patted my hand. I raised my sunglasses and winked my eye at her. She tittered and released her hand from mine. “What are you doing with your life, sweetie?”

“I’m a book editor,” Bella answered. “I work for Twilight Publishing in downtown Phoenix.”

“I always knew you’d be doing something with books and writing. Your nose was always buried in one in elementary school. And you, Edward? What do you do?”

“I’m the head computer programmer for Whitlock Technologies. We write security programs for computers,” I answered.

“Oh, I have your latest product installed on my laptop. So much better than the other guys,” Mrs. Cope said. “Well, it was lovely seeing you, Isabella.”

“You too, Mrs. Cope,” Bella said with a hug. Mrs. and Mr. Cope shuffled away and Bella watched with a huge smile on her face. “She was my favorite person at school. She let me read in the library so I wouldn’t get teased.”

“She has a kind heart,” I answered.

“I hope you don’t mind what I called you,” Bella said, sheepishly. “Boyfriend, I mean. I don’t want to be presumptuous.”

“You weren’t,” I said as I linked my fingers with hers. I pulled on her hand and led her to a bench. We sat down and I looked into her eyes after I raised her sunglasses. I did the same to mine. “Do…do you want to be my girlfriend?”

“Yes, Edward. I do. If you’ll have me,” she said.

“More than anything, Bella,” I breathed. _It’s now or never, Cullen. Kiss your girlfriend._ “Bella, can…can…I kiss you?”

Bella’s gorgeous brown eyes looked into mine and she nodded slowly. I took her heart shaped face into my hands and gently leaned down. I looked at her lips and angled my head so I wouldn’t bump her nose. I closed my eyes and brushed my lips against hers. My body burst into flames and I felt my heart stammer inside my ribs in exultation. Bella’s mouth moved with mine and it felt divine. Never in all of my life have I felt anything like this. A quiet moan came from Bella’s lips and I pulled away. Her eyes were darkened and her breathing heavy. I’m certain it mirrored my actions. “Wow,” she murmured. “Are you sure you’ve never done that before?”

“Quite positive,” I laughed lightly. “That bad?”

“No, that good,” Bella purred. I smiled and leaned in for another kiss. I pressed my lips against hers. Bella’s fingers tangled in my hair and she sighed against my mouth. A few patrons cleared their throats and Bella and I broke apart. “You have such soft lips, Edward.”

“Thank you?” I chuckled as I stood up. My knees were shaky but I wouldn’t trade this feeling for anything. “I never thought about the feeling of my lips.”

Bella stood on her tip toes and kissed me, pulling my bottom lip between her teeth. I bit back a groan and wrapped my arms around her waist. “Soft lips are a must for a great kisser,” she purred as she kissed me three times quickly in succession. “And you are…a great kisser,” she said as she punctuated each word with a soft kiss to my face and ending with my lips. I smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Bella’s fingers intertwined with mine and we meandered around the gardens. I never felt so relaxed. So free. So happy. Nothing in the world could make me forget what was going on. I was holding the hand of the woman of my dreams and she thinks I’m a great kisser. “I’m going to get some water, Edward. And run to the bathroom. I’ll be right back,” Bella said as she kissed my cheek. She skipped off and I sat down on a bench close by.

My phone rang from my pocket and I looked to see who it was. _Mom._ “Hello, Mom,” I smiled.

“Edward, how’s your trip?” Esme asked.

“I’m having the best time, Mom. Bella is the most wonderful woman I’ve ever met,” I replied. “Plus she’s intelligent, gorgeous, funny, and…I can’t even begin to describe her.”

“Oh, baby,” Esme cried. “I’m so happy that you found someone. It’s a shame that she lives in Phoenix.”

“I know, but we’ll make it work. I’d do anything for her,” I said honestly. “And guess what, Mom?”

“What, honey?”

“I know it sounds completely juvenile, but we kind of declared ourselves. She’s my girlfriend and I’m her boyfriend,” I said with a giddy grin on my face.

“Edward, I’m so proud of you. Bella seems to be so good for you. Well, I’ll let you enjoy the rest of your trip with your girlfriend and I’ll talk to you later. I love you, baby.”

“I love you, too, Mom,” I said. Bella was walking back toward me, a slight sashay to her hips as she held two bottles of water. She tossed one to me and I caught it, surprisingly. My hand-eye coordination was strangely lacking. “Thanks, love.”

“No problem,” Bella said as she sat down next to me. She put her head on my shoulder. “Rose texted me and asked if we wanted to go out to a club tonight? I’m not sure if that’s your thing, but it might be fun.”

“I’ve never done the club thing. Freakishly shy, remember?” I joked.

“Not now. You are Mr. Confident, lately. I like it,” Bella said as she kissed my lips. “I really love kissing you, Edward.”

“Hmmm,” I said as I kissed her back. “Not nearly as much as I love kissing you.”

“So, do you want to go to the club? Rose will be there along with her latest boy toy. I think his name is Garrett,” Bella said with a wave of the hand.

“Why not?” I shrugged. “I’m up for anything as long as I get to do it with you.”

Bella squealed and whipped out her phone. She tapped out a response to Rose. The reply was instantaneous. Bella grinned. “We’re meeting them at 9 at Karamba Night Club. Unfortunately, it’s top 40 music night, but it’ll still be fun.”

“I’m assuming I’ll have to change,” I said as I plucked at my shorts.

“Probably. Rose is very particular about her fashions. She helped dress me for the entire weekend. Apparently, I’m not fashionable,” Bella giggled as she drank her water. “I’m more of a jeans and t-shirt type of girl. However, for work I need to be professional. So, Rose gets to play ‘Bella Barbie.’ I’m her own life sized doll.”

“I think you look lovely,” I said as I tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

“That’s because I’m in ‘Rose-approved’ clothing,” Bella snorted.

“Why don’t you wear something that’s not ‘Rose-approved’ tonight,” I suggested.

“I don’t want to deal with her stilettos in my ass. How about tomorrow?” Bella conceded. “If I show up at a club wearing jeans and a t-shirt, she’ll drag me back to my apartment and strip me naked and redress me in appropriate attire. No thank you.”

“I don’t know if I’ll be ‘Rose-approved,’” I said nervously.

“She’s not as bad with guys. You can wear a pair of dark jeans and a black shirt and you’re good. As long as you have good shoes,” Bella said.

“Well, then I’m set,” I chuckled.

“You are getting pink, Edward,” Bella said as she ran her fingers along my hairline. “Do you want more sunscreen?”

“I’m going to run to the bathroom and I’ll put some in there,” I replied. Bella handed me the tube and kissed my cheek before I jogged to the bathroom. I took care of business and addressed the pinkness on my forehead. I also reapplied on my arms and put some on my legs. I headed back out to the bench where I left Bella. She was crouched down, trying to comfort a little girl.

“Sweetie, we’ll find your mommy,” Bella said as she brushed the little girl’s blonde curls from her face. “Where did she see her last?”

“In the potty,” she sobbed.

“What’s your mommy’s name?” Bella asked.

“Sarah,” the girl sniffled.

“Can you stay with my boyfriend, Edward? He’s big and strong and he’ll protect you from the bad guys,” Bella said as she looked at me with a look of panic. I gave her a reassuring smile and Bella darted off to the bathroom.

“What’s your name, sweetie?” I asked as I handed her a bottle of water. I crouched down to her level.

“Maggie,” the little replied. “You have pretty eyes.” Maggie’s fingers traced under my eyes and along my nose. She gave me a shy smile.

“You have pretty curls,” I said as I offered her the water. She took and sipped it. I sat on the bench. Maggie climbed into my lap, putting her tiny head on my chest. “How old are you, Maggie?”

“I’m five. My older brother was teasing me and I ran away,” Maggie sniffled. “He’s a poopy head.”

“What was your mean older brother saying to you, Maggie?” I asked as I looked at her intently.

“He said I’m dumb. And I’m a crybaby,” she sniffled. Maggie played with the buttons on my shirt. “I wishded my brother was like you. You’re nice.”

“I’m sorry your brother is mean to you, Maggie,” I said. “My brother is mean to me too. But I ignore him.”

“What is ‘ignore?’”

“I pretend he’s not there. If he’s not there, then he can’t hurt me,” I said. “If your brother starts teasing you, pretend he’s not there or that he’s wearing pink tutu. You’ll laugh at him and he won’t know what to do.” Maggie giggled and curled closer to my body. Holding the little girl in my arms, really made me wish I was a father. Now, that is not out of the realm of possibilities. I smiled.

“Maggie! Oh my baby!” a young woman shrieked as she ran in front of Bella.

“Mommy!” Maggie shouted from my lap. I gently put her on the ground and she darted to her mother. She scooped Maggie up and cradled her to her chest. “Thank you, sir.”

“No problem,” I said with a smile. “She’s really a sweet little girl.”

“Edward has a mean older brother, too,” Maggie said as she hugged my legs. “Can we take Edward home?”

“No, sweetie,” Sarah, Maggie’s mother laughed. “I don’t think his mommy would like that very much.” Maggie looked at me and I shook my head. Bella’s hand laced with mine and I wrapped my arms around her waist, settling my hand on her hip. “I appreciate your help. Both of you.”

“It was nothing,” Bella said. “Enjoy the rest of your day, Sarah. You, too, Miss Maggie.”

Maggie gestured for Bella to come to her. Bella crouched down. Maggie pressed her mouth to Bella’s ear and whispered a secret. Bella laughed and nodded. Maggie waved shyly at me and went off with her mother. Bella stood back up and smiled smugly. “What did Maggie say?” I asked.

“You’re Prince Charming in her eyes,” Bella said. “She wants to marry you.”

“She’s a little young for me,” I said.

“But you are Prince Charming,” Bella replied.

“Your Prince Charming,” I murmured as I kissed her lips.

“Hmmmm, I agree with that assessment. You want to grab some dinner before you head back to change?”

“Definitely,” I said. “You lead the way. How are we getting to the club?”

“Well, I can drive. I’ll pick you up at the hotel, okay?” Bella asked. “I’m not sure if you are one of those guys who INSIST on driving.”

“Um, no?” I chuckled.

“Good. Jacob never let me drive. We always took his piece of crap car everywhere. I have a nice car. I want to drive it. Damn it,” Bella said.

“Then, by ALL means, you can drive tonight,” I laughed. “Besides, I have no clue where I’m going. I’m surprised I managed to get to your apartment without getting completely lost.”

“Why didn’t you call me?” Bella wailed.

“I found it. Eventually,” I said. “I’m not completely ‘guy-like.’ I checked my map on my phone. If I couldn’t have gotten it from there, I would have called and asked for directions.”

“Whatever,” Bella snickered. We walked hand in hand back to the car. We got into the hot vehicle, our legs sticking to the leather. “Shit, that’s hot.”

“Tell me about it. Note to self. Get a light car next time I visit,” I said. “I think I have second degree burns on my thighs.”

Bella laughed and she laced her fingers with mine after I backed out of the parking space. Bella directed us to a local diner where we ate some greasy food. Afterward, Bella said that she needed to shower and change. I knew I had to do the same. I was feeling pretty gross after being out in the sun all day. Plus, I needed to get the sunscreen off my skin. I pulled up to Bella’s apartment and walked her back to her door. Bella insisted that I didn’t need to do that. However, I was raised to be a gentleman and walking a woman to her door was the expectation in my mind. Bella gave me a sweet kiss before heading inside. She said that she would be back at the hotel by eight.

I drove back to the hotel and took a shower. A cold shower. I needed to calm my hormones down. I’m a 31 year old man and I feel like a horny teenager. However, I’m doing things for the first time in my life. I’m kind of entitled to be a horny teenager. But, the cold shower quelled my horniness. At least for the time being…

_Until I saw my goddess of a girlfriend again…_

_Holy shit. I have a girlfriend._

_SUCK THAT EMMETT! HA!_

_I really need to grow up. I mean really…_

I pulled out a pair of designer jeans that Alice told me to bring. I’m glad she did. I eased on my boxers and my jeans over my hips. I buttoned them and was shocked at how they fit me. They hugged my butt and I actually looked ‘cool.’ I grinned crookedly and swiped my black button up shirt, sliding it over my shoulders. I buttoned it up, leaving the top two undone and rolling up the sleeves. I tucked the shirt into my jeans and put on a black belt. I finished my look with my Cole Haan black loafers. “Alice would be proud,” I said out loud. I snapped a picture with my phone and texted it to my sister. _Do you approve of my club attire?_ I texted.

_OH MY GOD! You are so hot! Older, you are doing me so proud! I definitely approve – Alice_

_Good – Edward_

_Also, congratulations on your first girlfriend. *Wipes tears* they grow up so fast – Alice_

_Say goodbye, Alice – Edward_

_Goodbye, Alice – Alice_

_Love you, Younger – Edward_

_I love you, too, Older. Be safe. Use a condom! – Alice_

_GOD! Alice…we’re nowhere near that! – Edward_

_But you will be soon. She is your_ girlfriend _after all – Alice_

_I’m really going now, Alice. We are not having sex tonight. Or anytime during this trip. – Edward_

_Sex no. But you will sleep with her – Alice_

_What the hell does that mean? – Edward_

_You’ll see. Have fun clubbing – Alice_

_Will do. Say hi to Jas for me – Edward_

I slipped my phone into my pocket and went to get my wallet from my jeans. I noticed that Bella left her camera in my pocket. I turned it on and flipped through the pictures that she took. I came upon the photo of the two of us. We were looking at each other and staring into each other’s eyes. I’d only ever seen that look once before. The wedding picture of my parents that sat on my piano in my childhood home. Early in their relationship, my parents were so much in love. However, my shortcomings caused a rift between my parents. I always wanted what my parents had in their early relationship. Never in my life did I expect to find someone.

“I’m so falling in love with you, Bella Dwyer,” I said as I caressed her face on the camera screen. “But, I can’t tell you yet. Soon, though.”

I sat and watched some television before Bella returned to pick me up. My phone buzzed in my pocket and I picked it up. “Hello?”

“I’m here. Do you want me to come up?” Bella asked.

“Sure,” I said. “I’m in room 513.”

“Be up in a bit,” Bella said. I looked around my hotel room and tidied up a bit. I didn’t want to appear to be a slob. I left the door ajar and sprayed some cologne on before Bella came up. A timid knock came through the room. I opened the door and saw the most beautiful sight. Ever. Bella was standing in a black dress that hugged her curves. It had spaghetti straps and hit to her knees. On her feet was a pair of red heels. Bella’s hair was piled on her head. “Do you like?”

My eyes bugged out of my head and I nodded dumbly. Bella’s eyes locked with mine and she smirked. I wrapped my arms around her tiny body and pulled her close. “You are exquisite. Beautiful. Perfect,” I said as kissed up her neck to her lips. She melted into me and grinned against my mouth. “We’re not going anywhere. I just want to stay here with you and kiss your delectable lips.”

“Tempting, Edward,” she chuckled. “Very tempting, but Rose will give me so much shit. Besides, she wants to put your dick lessons to the test tonight at the club.”

“Ugh, a working clubbing experience,” I said with a wry grin. “My favorite kind.”

“When was the last time you went to a club, Edward?” Bella asked, arching a perfect brow.

“Um, never?” I answered honestly. “I never saw the point.”

“Hmmm. Well, we’re going to have fun tonight and pray to GOD that I don’t impale you with these death traps,” Bella said as she gestured to her shoes. “What the hell was I thinking when I put these on? Oh, right, they’d look cute.”

“Well, they make your legs look incredibly sexy. And long. And I’m going to shut up now before I make an ass out of myself.”

“Highly unlikely, handsome,” Bella said as she put her arms around my neck. I rested my hands on her hips and smiled down at her. “You ready to boogie?”

“Definitely, gorgeous,” I answered. I gently caressed her cheek and she grabbed my hand, pressing a kiss to my palm. She winked at me and took the same hand, pulling me out of the hotel room. I swiped my key, wallet, phone and Bella’s camera as we left and headed down to her car. I opened up the driver’s side for Bella. She gave me an adorable scowl. I laughed as I shut the door and got into the passenger side. Bella started her car and backed out of the parking space. She drove to Karamba Club and parked next to an ostentatious red BMW. I blew out a low whistle.

“It’s Rosalie’s,” Bella said as she gestured to the red car. “Subtly is not her middle name.”

“Definitely not. I thought my Volvo was ostentatious, but this is much more so,” I chuckled.

“You drive a Volvo?”

“Every day. On special occasions, I take out my Aston Martin Vanquish,” I smiled. “When our company was traded on the NASDAQ, Jasper and I decided to get something for ourselves. He got a Ducati. I got an Aston Martin.”

“Okay, you turned into a boy right there. What’s a Ducati?”

“A motorcycle,” I said with a crooked grin. “He keeps trying to get me to get on the two-wheeled death machine, but I abjectly refuse. Becoming pavement pizza is high on my list of priorities. Also, putting my arms around Jasper’s waist kind of creeps me out.”

“Um, ew,” Bella said with a scrunched nose. “I’m not homophobic or anything, but the thought of two men doing it just makes me…”

“You don’t even need to finish that statement, love. I completely agree,” I said with a nervous chuckle. I looked at the club, swallowing convulsively. Bella’s hand found mine and she squeezed it. I turned to look at her. Her chocolate eyes bore into mine.

“Are you okay, Edward?”

“Yeah. Just nervous. I’m ever done this before and…” Bella stopped my anxious ramble with a searing kiss. Her soft mouth moved against mine and her fingers tangled into my hair. Bella’s tongue traced along my lower lip and I jumped slightly. However, my mouth opened slightly and Bella’s tongue slid between my lips. My arms encircled her body, pulling her as close to me as her car would allow. I let out a moan and that seemed to spur Bella on. She angled her head and deepened the kiss. All too quickly, Bella pulled away and sat back with a satisfied smirk. “What was that?”

“Are you worried about the club?” Bella asked innocently.

“No.” _I’m more worried about the situation in my jeans, thank you very much._ “Very sneaky, Bella.”

“I know,” Bella said as she got out of the car gracefully. Once she was out, I adjusted my bulge and exited the car. I got up and twined my fingers with Bella’s. We headed into the club. I paid for our admittance. Bella didn’t scowl, but she still rolled her eyes when I handed over the cover charge.

The club was enormous. And loud. And smoky. Not cigarette smoke. Fog machine smoke. Bella’s fingers tightened around mine and led me through the crowded club. I looked on the dance floor, kind of disgusted at what I saw. There were couples on the dance floor appearing to be having sex with their clothes on. I kept my face impassive and followed Bella toward a tall table with a striking blonde woman and young man with dirty blonde hair and an impish grin.

“Bella!” the blond woman shrieked. She hopped off the stool and wrapped her arms around Bella’s body. “You look good, girl! I’m proud of you.”

“Thank you, Rosalie,” Bella said as she returned her hug. “I love this dress you’re wearing.”

“Sexy, isn’t it?” Rosalie cocked a hip and shimmied her shoulders. Her dress was a deep burgundy halter dress that hit mid thigh. She turned her attention to me. “You must be Edward.”

“And you must be Rose,” I smiled crookedly. Rose squealed and wrapped her arms around my neck. I hugged her and she cupped my cheeks, looking into my eyes.

“Rose, back off. Don’t kiss my boyfriend,” Bella said dryly.

“Boyfriend? Ooooh!” Rose said as she kissed my cheek. “I’ll lay off the huge make out session until I get to know you better, Eddie.”

“Thanks Rose. I appreciate it,” I chuckled. “And it’s Edward.”

“I know. I’m just checking your dick skills,” she said as she ran her fingers along my belt.

“Rose! Down girl! Do I need to break out the hose?” Bella laughed. “He’s mine.”

“I know. I know,” Rose said as she turned to the blonde man. “This is Garrett. Garrett, this is my best friend Bella and her boyfriend, Edward.”

“Nice to meet you, Bella,” Garrett said as he shook her hand. “And you, Edward.” I took Garrett’s hand and it was rough. Like he used his hands on a daily basis. “Do you all want something to drink?”

“Oh, can you get me a Cosmo, baby?” Rose asked.

“Sure, sexy,” Garrett said as he kissed Rose fully on the lips. “Bella? Edward?”

“I’ll have the same,” Bella said.

“I’ll go with you,” I replied. I helped Bella onto the stool and kissed her temple before walking to the bar with Garrett.

“So, Edward. What do you do?” Garrett asked as he leaned against the bar, waiting for a bartender.

“I’m a computer programmer,” I replied. “How about you?”

“I’m an architect. I work for Rose’s husband,” Garrett said.

“And you’re okay with that?” I asked. “Being with a married woman?”

“Yeah. Rose is a wildcat in bed and she’s super smart. Royce, Rose’s husband, is a grade A asshole. Their marriage is not one of love. It’s one of convenience. He wanted a gorgeous trophy wife and she wanted money. It serves both of their needs,” Garrett explained. “How about you? Ever been married?”

“No,” I answered, a slight blush covering my cheeks.

“How long have you and Bella been together?”

“We’ve been talking for over a month, but this is the first time we’ve actually met. I live in Chicago,” I replied. Garrett managed to flag down a bartender and put in our order: two Cosmos and two Blue Moons.

“So, you and Bella met online? That’s cool. Did you use a dating website?”

“No. An online music forum. We were talking about how much music today sucks,” I chuckled.

“Oh, I hear you. I’m in my forties and I hate the shit they play on the radio. They take the original and completely fuck it up with their techno bull shit beats,” Garrett said as he handed me my beer. I pulled out some cash and handed it to the bartender. “I got this, man.”

“Nah, we’re good.” The bartender handed me my change and I left a tip. We carried our drinks back to Bella and Rose. They were talking animatedly and I could see Bella’s eyes twinkle. Rose was bouncing on her stool. “Your drink, love,” I said as I handed Bella her Cosmo.

“Thank you, handsome,” she said as she pulled on my belt buckle, dragging me closer to her. I leaned down and kissed her lips chastely. “Hmmm, you taste like beer.”

“How appropriate since I’m drinking beer,” I teased. Bella smacked my belly and rolled her eyes.

“So, Edward, are you ready for your next ‘dick’ lesson?” Rose asked as she laced her fingers with Garrett’s. On her left hand was an enormous ring. I mean huge. The planet Pluto was smaller than Rose’s diamond.

“Rose, I hate being the ‘dick,’” I grumbled.

“Okay, it’s not really a dick lesson,” Rose said “It’s a ‘have fun’ lesson.” Rose took my beer and put it on the table. She then took Bella’s drink, setting it next to my beer. She deliberately took our hands and twined them together. “Go and dance.”

“Rosalie, you know I cannot dance,” Bella whined. “I’ll end up hurting myself or Edward or some poor innocent bystander.”

“That’s why you have your boyfriend wrap his arms around you. He’ll protect you. Right, Edward?” Rose smiled. I looked down at Bella and nodded. I couldn’t imitate having sex with Bella, but I could dance. Rose pushed Bella off the stool and pointed to the dance floor. “Go!”

“You are a bitch, Rose,” Bella snarled.

“But you love me,” Rose giggled. She shooed us away with her hands and we walked onto the crowded dance floor. Playing over the sound system was some song by Britney Spears.

“We don’t have to do this, Edward,” Bella shouted in my ear. “Rose is just being Rose. Uber-pushy.”

“It’ll be fun. But don’t expect me to do that,” I said as I pointed to a couple that was in the throes of passion. The woman had her legs wrapped around the man and they looked like they were both near their release.

“Oh, gross,” Bella said as she bounced on her toes. “Go that way.” Bella pushed me to the opposite end of the dance floor. “People are just nasty. If I wanted to see that, I’d rent a porno.”

“I’ve never seen one. Nor do I care to. I could just come to Karamba’s,” I quipped. “Come on, love. Let’s show them how to dance and not imitate having sex on the dance floor.” I laced my fingers with Bella’s and we moved toward the center of the crowded dance floor. Bella was bumped several times and she wrapped her arms around my waist. I held her protectively until we got to the desired location. She turned and put her arms around my neck. Her beautiful face smiled at me and her hips started swaying. My hands moved to her hips and I followed her lead. I had never danced with a girl. Well, except for my mom or sister. And that was at my cousin, Irina’s wedding. It surely wasn’t this. It was the chicken dance and the Cha Cha slide. I had taken some lessons with Alice and I did know the basics for the salsa and merengue. Okay, more than the basics…

As we danced, the music morphed into something with a Latin beat, “On The Floor.” Rose and Garrett had joined us on the dance floor. Rose leaned in and whispered in Bella’s ear. Bella gave her a look but nodded. Rose grabbed my hand and led me into the center of the dance floor. “You have moves, Edward,” Rose said as she danced with me. “You look like you can handle me. And that you know how to salsa. Show me what you got.”

“Um,” I said as I arched a brow. I’d only danced like this with Alice and she knew the choreography. Rose started moving her feet in a familiar pattern and I took a breath. I placed her in a hold and began leading her in an intricate set of steps. Rose’s eyes widened and she grinned, easily following my lead. The crowd around us began to disperse and we had more room to move. While I was having fun with Rose, I really wanted to be doing this with Bella. I saw her out of the corner of my eye, moving to the rhythm with Garrett. Rose noticed me looking at Bella and spun out of my arms. She grabbed Bella’s hands and shoved her to me. Bella stumbled and looked at me like a deer caught in headlights. I pulled her flush to my body and we began moving in concert. Bella was not as confident as Rose, but she caught on quickly. We stumbled, but laughed it off. After the song was over, the crowd applauded. Bella buried her face in my chest while I kissed her neck, hiding my own blush.

“WOOOOOOO!” Rose yelled as she threw hands up and hugged us both. “My two babies are growing up.”

“Rosalie,” Bella hissed. “I can’t believe you did that. I must be the color of a tomato…”

“Please, Bella. You need some color. You’re so pale. Edward, you got some shake in those hips,” Rose laughed as she pinched my butt. I jumped and gave her a glare. She winked at me. “Bella, let’s touch up your face.”

“Yes, lets. I want to put my own stiletto in your ass,” Bella said as she linked arms with Rose. “Be back soon, handsome.”

I nodded and headed back to the table with Garrett. We ordered some more drinks and talked about random things. The weather. The Diamondbacks. Rose’s ability to give great head. _I really didn’t need to hear that._ As we were sitting, Rose ran up. Her eyes distraught and she grabbed my hand. “Edward, I need you.”

“What is it? What’s wrong?” I asked as I put down my beer.

“It’s Bella. Or rather, Jacob. He saw your dance and he’s livid. He’s got her cornered,” Rose said as she dragged me through the club.

“You left her alone?” I asked, my temper flaring. “Where is she?” Rose led me to the tiny hallway by the bathroom. A large man, about Emmett’s size was looming over my Bella. She was cowering, trying to push him away. “Back off, asshole,” I sneered. I puffed my chest and stood to my full 6’2”. “Leave my girlfriend alone.”

“She’s a fucking cocktease,” the man snarled. “Besides, she’s mine.”

“Jacob, stop it,” Bella whimpered. “We broke up. Remember?”

“No. You broke up with me. I never said we were through,” Jacob said drunkenly. He stumbled and grabbed Bella roughly. He went to kiss her and she pulled away. I saw red. My hands clenched into rigid fists and I blew out a breath. _Be the dick. Kick his ass. He’s hurting your love._ “You are such a tease, Bella. Are you leading him on, too? Promising him sex?”

“Jacob,” Bella said as she squirmed. “You’re hurting me.”

Garrett came up next to me and we shared a look. I walked up to Jacob and grabbed his arm. He was so wasted that he released Bella and stumbled against the wall. “What the fuck?” I grabbed his dirty shirt and shoved him against the wall. “You think you can take me, scrawny boy?”

“I know I can’t. But I really don’t fucking care,” I sneered. “You will treat a woman with respect, asshat. What you were doing was not treating a woman with respect.”

“She needs to be taught a lesson. She led me on for a year. A YEAR! No sex,” Jacob snarled. His breath was rancid and he pushed against me.

“A relationship is not based on sex, fucktard,” I spat. Jacob pushed me away and his fist connected with my jaw. I stumbled back and reared my hand back, punching him in the nose. I felt a crunch and blood poured out of Jacob’s nostrils. I pulled Bella behind me and glared at Jacob as we backed away. Bella had her hand on the small of my back. I could feel her trembling. As soon as we were out of the hallway, I turned around and looked at Bella. Her eyes were wide with fear and she kept a penetrating gaze at the hallway. I dropped down and looked at her. “Bella,” I whispered.

Her chocolate eyes moved to mine and she jumped into my arms. I held her closely and swayed us back and forth. Rose came up and placed her hand on my shoulder. In her other hand was Bella’s purse and keys. “Take her home. I’ll deal with the mongoloid.”

“Thanks, Rose.”

“Oh, and Edward?” Rose said. I looked at her. “You passed.”

I smiled tightly and led Bella out of the club. She clung to my shirt and I felt her tears. I took out her keys and pulled her away from me. “Bella, are you okay to drive?”

“No,” she whispered.

“Okay, do you want me to drive you back to your apartment or back to the hotel?”

“Hotel. I…I’m afraid…that…Jacob,” she sobbed.

“Shhhh, love. It’s okay. You don’t have to go back there. We’ll go back to my hotel. You can stay with me,” I said as I enveloped her in my arms. We stumbled to her car. I opened it up and put Bella into the passenger seat. I slid into the driver’s seat and had to push the chair back. Bella was easily a foot shorter than me and I was quite squished. I eased the car out of the parking spot and drove us back to my hotel. I used the valet to park her car and we headed up to my room. I opened the door and led Bella inside. She was crying softly, but holding it together. I, on the other hand, was livid. Not at her. At him. How could he say such horrid things about my Bella? Sure, she’s beautiful and alluring. But she’s not a ‘cocktease.’ I would wait forever for her. I’d be perfectly happy doing what we’ve been doing for the rest of our relationship.

I led us to the couch in the hotel room. Bella nestled closer to me and her tears fell more freely. “I’m sorry, Edward,” she sobbed.

“Why are you sorry?” I asked as I gently rubbed her back.

“You got hurt,” she said as she touched my jaw. It was smarts, but I would endure it again to prevent her tears. “And you had to deal with Jacob.”

“Bella, you have nothing to apologize for. I’m sorry. You should never have seen my temper or my mouth,” I said, mentally kicking myself for losing my cool.

“But you protected me,” she said. “No one has ever done that since my mom.”

“Bella, I’d walk through fire for you,” I said. “However, what I did tonight was a first.”

“What? Kick some ass?” Bella snickered.

“Well, yeah,” I replied. “My brother and father call me weak. And I’ve always believed them. I never stood up for myself. Never stood up for anybody, really. You were the first person that I’ve wanted to stand up for. You are incredibly special, Bella and no one has the right to speak to you that way.”

“Edward, you are _not_ weak. You are incredibly strong,” Bella said. Her cheeks were tearstained but her eyes were fervent. “You are strong here,” she said as she pointed to my head; “here,” she pointed to my hands; “and most importantly here,” she whispered as she laid her hand on my chest, over my heart.

I smiled and looked into her expressive eyes. She traced my jaw and her face fell slightly. “What?”

“You’re getting a huge bruise, Edward,” Bella said as she touched a tender spot.

“I’m achieving a lot of firsts this weekend. First date…check. First girlfriend…check. First kiss…check. First fight…check. First bruise from first fight…check.”

“You are a dork,” Bella laughed.

“Yes. We know this. But the appropriate word is geek,” I said.

“Well, you’re the sexiest geek I’ve ever known,” she said. “Thank you for protecting me.”

“I’d do it again in a heartbeat, Bella. Anything for you,” I whispered as I kissed her forehead. “Do you still want to stay here?”

“Please,” she whispered.

“I can sleep on the couch,” I said. “You can have the bed.”

“Oh no,” Bella said. “I’m tiny and I can stay on the couch. Or here’s a whacky idea. We can share the bed. It’s king-sized. I promise not to kick.”

“We can share the bed, if you’re comfortable with that. Would you like something to sleep in? I’m assuming that gorgeous dress is not very comfortable,” I said shyly.

“A t-shirt if you have a spare,” Bella replied as a blush covered her beautiful features. She looked at me timidly, biting her lip. I smiled at her crookedly and got up from my spot on the couch. I went into my suitcase and pulled out an MIT t-shirt from my college days. I was going to use it to work out, but Bella obviously needed more than me. I handed the black t-shirt to her and she took in her hands. She ran her fingers over the white lettering and unfolded it. On the back was my last name. She smirked. “Are you trying to give me subtle hints, Edward?” Bella teased.

“Um…ah, no,” I said nervously as I danced on my feet.

“Edward, relax,” she said. “I actually like the fact you gave me a shirt with your name on it. It means that I’m yours. And just to let you know. You are not getting this back.”

“You can have whatever you want, love,” I said with a laugh.

“Well, I’m going to change and then I want to go to sleep,” she said. “All of this drama is exhausting.”

“Sounds good,” I said. Bella headed into the bathroom and I ran my hand through my hair nervously. I swiped my flannel pajama bottoms and quickly changed. I couldn’t remove my contacts because my solution was in the bathroom. I grabbed another t-shirt and the door opened up. I turned and saw Bella standing at the doorframe of the bathroom. Her feet were crossed at the ankles, her hair was hanging down her shoulders and her face was washed clean. In her hands were her shoes and dress. Her eyes were trained on me. Specifically my chest. My naked chest. _Damn it._ I whipped the t-shirt over my head and smiled nervously. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be. You’re beautiful, Edward,” she said as she put her dress on the chair. “Outside and in.”

A blush rose up from my neck and I ducked my head shyly. “Thank you. However, you are the beauty, Bella. Even wearing my clothes, you are far more beautiful than I could ever imagine.” Bella wrapped her arms around my waist and cuddled into my side. I kissed her temple. “I’m going to take out my contacts and then we can go to bed. Okay?” She nodded and crawled into the king sized bed. I went into the bathroom and removed my contacts, slipping on my old glasses. I brushed my teeth and psyched myself out for sleeping with Bella. _This is what Younger meant. Now I get it._

I went back into the bedroom and Bella was curled around my pillow. Her breaths were slow and even. She was asleep. I turned off the lights and climbed in next to her. I gently caressed her cheek and removed my glasses. I lay down on my back, gazing into the blurry darkness at Bella. She sighed and rolled over. She put her face on my chest and burrowed into my side. I smiled and put my arms around her.

She was the most precious thing in my world now. It scared me how much things had changed. When I flew out to see her, I was single. I was weak. I was a geek. Now, I’m in bed with my girlfriend. Who doesn’t think I’m weak. She thinks that I’m strong and for the first time ever, I believed it. The only thing that remained the same was the fact that I was a geek. But I was okay with that, too. My geekiness brought me my Bella.

“I love you, Bella,” I whispered in the darkness. Bella sighed and got closer to me, almost a response to admission of love. I smiled and closed my eyes, content and happy to have _my love_ in my arms.

**A/N: Lots of stuff happened in here. Way too much to recap. Up next will be Bella’s take on what happened at the club and did she hear Edward’s confession? Is it too soon for him to say that? Keep in mind that they’ve been speaking on the phone and on the internet for nearly four weeks. While they haven’t been together as a couple, their relationship has blossomed. Leave me love! XOXO**

 

 

 


	6. Balloons, Apples and Lurve...

**First off, thank you to Ms. Kyla Michelle for her massive pimpage of my story. Also thank you for everyone who has faved, read, reviewed or did anything for my story! I love you all! MUAH!!! I’ll give each and every one of you your very own Geekward. I’m truly humbled by the positive commentary. So, thank you!**

**Lots of positive reinforcement with this one. Apparently you all love your virgin Geekward and Nerdella. So do I.**

**Anyhoozle, none of this belongs to me. It belongs to that famous writer chick. Stephenie Meyer. I just love playing with Edward and Bella because their lives are SOOOOOOOOOO much more interesting than mine.**

**So, here we go…**

**Chapter Six: Balloons, Apples and Lurve…**

**BPOV**

I can’t believe that Edward and I salsaed in front of a crowd. My normally clumsy tendencies didn’t hurt him or me. As we moved to the music, ‘On the Floor’ by Jennifer Lopez, Edward’s normally bright butterscotch eyes darkened to a deep amber and he had a confident smirk on his face. Edward had this grace and sex appeal as we moved. His leading had me twisting and turning. Once the song was done, he dipped me and I held onto him for dear life. We didn’t realize that we were being watched until the applause started. Our faces heated up and Edward lifted me. I buried my face in his chest and he nuzzled my neck.

“WOOOOOOOOOOOO!” Rose yelled as she hugged us both. “My two babies are growing up.”

“Rosalie! I can’t believe you did that. I must be the color of a tomato…”

Rose rolled her eyes and prattled off some bullshit about me being pale. She also said that Edward some shake in his hips and then pinched his ass. Edward jumped and gave Rose a slight glare as he rubbed his butt. Rose grabbed my hand, dragging me to the bathroom. She adjusted my hair and makeup. As we were leaving, I ran into a wall of muscles. I looked up and saw a very pissed off Jacob.

“What do you want, mutt?” Rose snarled.

“I want to talk to Bella,” Jacob said lowly. Menacingly.

I cowered against Rose. “I’m getting Edward,” Rose whispered. “You’ll be okay.”

“Rosalie,” I whimpered. Rose hugged me and darted away, giving Jacob a parting growl. I took a deep breath and hardened my gaze toward Jacob. “What do you want?”

“What the fuck was that?” Jacob sneered. He stalked closer to me. I moved back and felt myself cornered against the wall. “You think you were so innocent. Not the way you moved with that freak. He’s a freak.”

“He’s not a freak, Jacob,” I spat. “He’s a perfect gentleman. He’s smart and kind and completely unlike you.”

“Have you fucked him?” Jacob asked as he stepped closer, invading my personal space.

“It’s not your concern, Jacob. Who I fuck is my business,” I replied as I pushed against him. “Leave me alone.”

“You are fucking him,” Jacob snarled as he got closer to me.

“Back off, asshole. Leave my girlfriend alone,” I heard. I looked around Jacob and saw a very pissed off and very sexy Edward. His shoulders were squared and his hands were in fists by his sides. His voice had a distinctly cold tone and his eyes were filled with pure ire.

“She’s a fucking cocktease. Besides, she’s mine,” Jacob said as he turned back to me. His hands moved to my hips and gripped tightly.

“Jacob, stop it. We broke up, remember?” I asked. I wiggled in his tight grip, trying to release myself.

“No. You broke up with me. I never said we were through,” Jacob slurred. He stumbled and his hands moved to my arms. They squeezed tightly and I groaned. Jacob went to kiss me and I turned away. “You are such a tease, Bella. Are you leading him on too? Promising him sex?”

“Jacob, you’re hurting me,” I whimpered as I squirmed. Edward’s hand reached for Jacob’s arm and spun him away from me. I ran away from Jacob’s steely grasp. Jacob stumbled and Edward pushed him against the wall. Jacob was a half a head taller than Edward and easily a hundred pounds heavier. Hundred pounds of pure muscle. _Edward’s going to get hurt. No. He can’t._ Another pair of hands wrapped around my waist. I jumped and looked at Garrett. He pushed me behind him and went up to Jacob and Edward. Jake was so wasted; a feather could have knocked him down. But, he could still cause serious damage to Edward.

Jacob and Edward were scuffling and I saw Jake’s hand hit Edward’s jaw like a cobra strike. Edward shook it off and reared back, punching Jacob in the nose. I heard a crunch and my stomach turned. I hated the sight and smell of blood. Edward backed up and stood in front of me protectively. A light sheen of sweat was covering his pale face and he was rigid with fury. I placed my hand on the small of his back, rubbing soothing circles there. Edward slowly backed us out of the hallway. Garrett was staying in the hallway, holding Jacob up. We eventually got out of the claustrophobic hallway and Edward turned to look at me. “Bella,” he murmured.

I couldn’t look away from the hallway. It could have been so bad. Edward could have gotten killed. Jacob is strong enough. Thank goodness for small favors and he was drunk off his ass. I blinked a few times and turned my gaze to Edward. His face was a picture of remorse. His brows were pulled together and his mouth turned down in a prominent frown. When I saw that he was for, all intents and purposes, intact, I launched myself into his arms. His strong arms held me securely to his chest and he swayed us back and forth. Tears were falling down my cheeks. I vaguely remember Rose coming to where we were standing. Edward led us out of the club, holding me protectively against his chest. Once we got to the car, Edward released me and crouched down a bit. “Bella, are you okay to drive?”

I shook my head and said no. Edward then asked if I wanted to go back to my apartment. My breathing grew shallow and I couldn’t focus. I couldn’t go back to my apartment. There is no way in hell I could be alone tonight. I was half tempted to go back into the club and find Rose. Spend the night at her place. I was too afraid. Jacob knew where I lived and he could come and find me. I sobbed, stammering my fears incoherently. Edward gathered me in his arms again saying I could stay with him in his hotel room.

We drove back to the Sheraton. I don’t remember much of the drive. It was water logged with my tears. I felt sick to my stomach at what Jacob did to me. I never pegged him as a jealous type. Impatient and crass, yes. Jealous to the point of injury? Definitely not.

Edward used the valet to park the car and he led us up to the hotel room. Quiet tears fell down my cheeks. Edward opened the door to his hotel room and led me to the couch. I sat down stiffly, holding my stomach. He put down his wallet and phone before sitting down next to me. Once he did, I curled up next to him, letting his soothing presence calm me. His soft voice, his scent, his strength. Everything about him made me feel safe and protected. I’d never felt that since my mom’s tirade in 8th grade with the silly string debacle. Even with that, it was nothing compared to the way I felt now. Edward fought for me and protected me. In my mind, I knew it was completely against his nature, but he did it for me. Edward was my white knight. My prince charming. My soul mate. My love.

_I love Edward Cullen. I am in love with Edward Cullen._

I looked up at Edward and started sobbing. “I’m sorry, Edward.”

“Why are you sorry?” he asked as he rubbed my back.

I pulled back and ran my fingers along his jaw. His angular and strong jaw line. His jaw that had a Jacob-sized bruise on it. “You got hurt. And you had to deal with Jacob.”

“Bella, you have nothing to apologize for. I’m sorry. You should never have seen my temper or my mouth,” Edward said, his eyes looking regretful.

“But you protected me,” I said. “No one has ever done that since my mom.”

“Bella, I’d walk through fire for you,” Edward murmured. His gentle hand cupped my cheek and he smiled his perfect crooked smile.  “However, what I did tonight was a first.”

“What? Kick some ass?” I joked. _My panties got damp watching you, handsome._

“Well, yeah,” Edward said sheepishly. “My brother and father call me weak. And I’ve always believed them. I never stood up for myself. Never stood up for anybody, really. You were the first person that I’ve wanted to stand up for. You are incredibly special, Bella and no one has the right to speak to you that way.”

_I seriously want to open up a can of whoop-ass on his father and brother. Edward is not weak. Farthest thing from it. Perhaps, I’ll make my mother’s special: deep fried bananas and tartar sauce. The Higginbotham/Dwyer version of eating crow. HA!_

“Edward, you are _not_ weak. You are incredibly strong,” I said fervently. “You are strong here,” I said as I pointed to my head; “here,” I pointed to his hands, lacing my fingers through them; “and most importantly here,” I whispered as I put my tiny hand on his chest, directly over his pounding heart.

Edward smiled but noticed my facial expression. His face was getting more and more bruised. I put my hand on his jaw, grimacing slightly. “What?”

“You’re getting a huge bruise, Edward,” I replied. _Need to get him some ice…_

“I’m achieving a lot of firsts this weekend. First date…check. First girlfriend…check. First kiss…check. First fight…check. First bruise from first fight…check.”

“You are a dork,” I laughed.

“Yes. We know this. But the appropriate word is geek,” Edward deadpanned.

“Well, you’re the sexiest geek I’ve ever known,” I said. “Thank you for protecting me.” I leaned and hugged his torso, putting my head on his chest. His steady thrum of his heartbeat filled my ears.

“I’d do it again in a heartbeat, Bella. Anything for you,” Edward muttered as he pressed a sweet kiss to my forehead. “Do you still want to stay here?”

“Please,” I whispered.

“I can sleep on the couch. You can have the bed.” Edward brushed my hair from my face.

I sat up abruptly and stared at him. There was no way he was staying on this couch. He’d be folded in half and he paid for the damn room. “Oh no,” I said, arching a brow. “I’m tiny and I can stay on the couch. Or here’s a whacky idea. We can share the bed. It’s king-sized. I promise not to kick.”

“We can share the bed, if you’re comfortable with that. Would you like something to sleep in? I’m assuming that gorgeous dress is not very comfortable,” Edward said shyly, a blush creeping across his handsome face.

“A t-shirt if you have a spare,” I said quietly. Edward got up and pulled out an MIT t-shirt. On the back was Edward’s last name emblazoned.  “Are you trying to give me subtle hints, Edward?” I teased.

“Um…ah, no,” Edward replied as he did this nervous little dance. I giggled at his reaction.  

“Edward, relax. I actually like the fact you gave me a shirt with your name on it. It means that I’m yours. And just to let you know. You are not getting this back.” I smiled and he visibly calmed.

“You can have whatever you want, love,” Edward said as he ran his hand through his mess of bronze hair. _Does he realize that he’s calling me ‘love?’ Not that I’m complaining. It’s nice._

“Well, I’m going to change and then I want to go to sleep. All of this drama is exhausting.” Edward pointed to the bathroom.  I closed the door and laid a hand on my chest. My own heart was stammering against my ribs. I took a few deep breaths and removed my constricting dress. I felt so much better once the black fabric was off my body. Before I put on Edward’s shirt, I inhaled deeply. It smelled like laundry detergent, some cologne and something inherently Edward. I slipped the shirt on over my body and it fell to mid-thigh. Using my fingertip, I brushed my teeth. I scrubbed my face clean of the makeup I put on earlier in the night. Once I got out of the bathroom, Edward was holding another t-shirt and he was staring at me. While he was doing his ogling, I did the same. His body was sick. I mean, he was muscled, but not overly so. Edward’s shoulders were broad and strong. His biceps were defined as was the rest of chest. He had the makings of a solid six pack, but not quite. At his hips was a delicious ‘v’ that led to the Promised Land. Under his navel was a line of bronze hair that dipped underneath his sleep pants. The rest of chest was hair-free. I licked my lips. Edward blushed deeply and the shirt flew over his chest. “Sorry.”

 “Don’t be. You’re beautiful, Edward,” I said as I put my dress on a chair. “Outside and in.”

 “Thank you. However, you are the beauty, Bella. Even wearing my clothes, you are far more beautiful than I could ever imagine.” I wrapped her arms around my waist and cuddled into Edward’s side. He kissed my temple. “I’m going to take out my contacts and then we can go to bed. Okay?”

I nodded and crawled into the king-sized bed. The door clicked shut and I grabbed a pillow. I nestled against it, smelling Edward’s cologne on it. I smiled and felt my eyelids get droopy. I faintly remembered Edward coming out of the bathroom, putting something on the nightstand. I rolled over and put my head on his chest. He hesitated before he put his arms around me, but he did. As I was falling into a deeper sleep, I heard Edward’s velvety voice whisper into the darkness, “I love you, Bella.”

 _I love you, Edward Cullen._ I sighed deeply and curled closer into Edward’s arms before sleep consumed me.

xx ANSOL xx

_What the hell is that beeping noise? Why won’t it stop?_

I cracked open an eyelid and took a cursory look around. _I’m not at home. Where am I?_ I tried to move and found myself ensnared in a vice-like grip. I turned around and saw what was holding me. _Edward…_

His face was relaxed in slumber and his arm was draped around my middle. He was spooning my body, still protecting me. I smiled and burrowed closer in his arms. I was nearly back asleep when the beeping noise from hell starting resounding again.

“Alice, leave me alone,” Edward grumbled. “I’m off today.” His grip tightened around my waist and he nuzzled my neck. He inhaled deeply and his eyes flew open. They were disoriented. “You’re not my sister.”

“You spoon your sister?” I asked.

“Um, no. Well, kind of. She’s terrified of thunderstorms. Whenever we have a bad one, she’s in my bed,” Edward replied as he reached on the nightstand. He grabbed two things. His cell phone and a pair of glasses. He slipped his glasses on his face and turned off the alarm on the cell phone. He turned on his side and gave me a lazy grin. “I was certain you were a dream, Bella,” he said. His glasses were slightly askew. I reached up and adjusted them. “Thank you. You’re slightly out of focus. These are an old pair.”

“Still very nice,” I said as I ran my fingers through his hair. I rolled on my side, facing Edward. “I forgot where I was. I was ready to kill your cell phone.”

“Yeah, sorry about that. I set it so we could head back to your apartment. We have a hot air balloon ride at ten,” Edward said. I smiled and leaned to kiss him. He arched a brow.

“What?”

“Morning breath,” he said with a wrinkled nose.

“So do I,” I giggled. “Please?” I broke out the puppy dog pout and he snorted. His arm snaked around my waist, dragging me closer to him. He leaned in. He inched closer. Closer. So close. Then he pressed a kiss to the soft spot behind my ear. I groaned. Edward laughed and he got out of bed. “Tease.”

“Yep. That’s me. The virgin tease,” he laughed. “I’m going to shower. If you’re hungry, order some room service and charge it to the room, okay?” He went to his suitcase, pulling out a pair of shorts and a dark green polo shirt. He winked at me before he slipped into the bathroom. I got up and pulled my dress on. I hated to put it on, but it was wear the dress or Edward’s t-shirt. Even though I was keeping the damn shirt. When I walked to the mirror, I saw two hand bruises on the tops of my arms. I fumed at the fact that Jacob had left a mark on me. I gently pressed on the bruises and they hurt.

“Fucking Jacob,” I growled. I felt along my hip and experienced tenderness there. I was too busy scowling to realize that Edward was done with his shower. He came up behind me and put his arms around my waist. He squeezed on my hips and I yelped quietly.

“What did I do?” he asked. His hair was wet and hanging in his eyes. Then he looked at my arms and he snarled. “Did _he_ do this?” I nodded and he gently pulled me into an embrace. “I’m sorry, Bella. I should have been there.”

“But you were, Edward,” I said. “It could have been worse.”

“Was it ever worse, Bella?” Edward whispered.

“No. Last night was the first time he’d ever touched me like that,” I answered. “And it’s the last. I’m going to get a restraining order. Not today, but I will.”

“Please tell me that Jacob doesn’t have a key to your apartment,” Edward said ardently.

“No. He never got that privilege. The only people who have my apartment key are my mom and Rose. That’s it. I never trusted Jacob,” I said.

“Do you want me to come with you to the police station?” Edward asked.

“No, I’ll be fine. I’ll get Rose and Garrett to come with me,” I said as I pulled away. “I don’t want you to get in trouble.”

“I wouldn’t, Bella. It was self defense. He hit me first. I have the bruised jaw to prove it,” Edward said. “Please?”

“We’ll see, Edward,” I said. “Let’s head back to my apartment. I’d also like to shower before we do the hot air balloon ride.” Edward acquiesced and we headed down to the lobby. Edward handed me a pack of gum, which I was eternally grateful for. I didn’t get a chance to brush my teeth and I wanted to get the icky feeling out of my mouth. The valet pulled up my car and I let Edward drive my car. I was still tired and he seemed excited to drive my baby. Besides, the seat was set up for his tall form anyway.

Edward parked my car at my apartment after a quiet drive. He helped me out of the car and we headed up to the apartment. I reminded Edward of the breakfast casserole in the fridge. He smiled and pulled out some plates. I went into my bedroom and went to shower. As I washed my body, I did an assessment of my injuries. I had bruises on my arms and a large one on my hip. I hissed when I ran my fingers over the bruises. I was so upset at Jacob, but I was not about to let it ruin my time with Edward. It was fleeting. He would head back to Chicago in two days. My heart fell to my stomach when I thought about that, but I shook it off. We could make this work. We WOULD make this work.

I dressed in a pair of gray Bermuda shorts, a red graphic t-shirt and a pair of sandals. I curled my hair, brushed my teeth and applied some light makeup before I went back out to family room. Edward had reheated the casserole and set my table. Edward also made some coffee. “Thank you for reheating breakfast, Edward,” I said quietly.

“Holy crap!” Edward said as he jumped slightly. “You startled me.”

I giggled. “Sorry, Edward.”

“You are like part ninja or something,” Edward snorted. “All stealthy and stuff. Do you have an invisibility cloak in here?”

“No, Harry Potter,” I laughed. “Though, you look more like Cedric Diggory. Or at least the actor that played him in the movies. Same jaw line and hair.”

“Ugh, Alice said the same thing. She even called me Cedric for a few months there. My sister is weird,” Edward said as he pulled a chair for me. I sat down and tucked into breakfast. “I really don’t see the resemblance.”

“Besides the hair, you have the same body type as the actor. Intense stare and crooked smile,” I said as I looked at Edward intently. “And you’re both insanely handsome.”

“Well, you are more beautiful. You look like Natalie Wood,” Edward said. “Do you know who she is?”

“She played ‘Maria’ in _West Side Story_ , right?”

“Yes. But you are far more gorgeous than her,” Edward said as he grabbed my hand. “I’m attracted to more than just your features, Bella. It’s the whole package. Your heart. Your mind. Your compassion. Looks are just icing on the cake.”

I blushed and leaned forward. I kissed Edward’s cheek. However, I noticed his nasty bruise on his jaw and I hopped up. I grabbed the icepack I had on my foot yesterday and pressed it to Edward’s jaw. “Ow!” he groaned.

“Sorry,” I said.

“No big deal. You just threw me,” he said as he held the icepack to his face. “We should put this on your arms.”

“My hip is worse,” I murmured.

“What?”

“I have a nasty bruise on my hip. It’s the size of Jacob’s hand,” I said as I looked up at Edward. His eyes narrowed and he growled lightly. He removed the icepack and handed it to me. I rolled my eyes and placed it on my right hip. “We’re a mess.”

“Seriously, I’m ready to kick Jacob’s ever-loving ass,” Edward said as he cut up the casserole with a great deal of force. “What a…ARGH!”

“Go on, say it, Edward. You won’t embarrass me. I know Rose. She’s said things that can make a sailor blush,” I joked.

“What a fucking tool,” Edward said as he buried his head in hands. “If he ever touches you again, I will be hard pressed to NOT kill him.”

“He won’t,” I said. I got up and pushed Edward back. I sat down on his lap. His arms went around me. He placed his chin on my shoulder. “He won’t, Prince Charming. You swooped in on your white horse and saved me.” Edward arched a brow and kissed my shoulder. His butterscotch eyes held some sadness. “Edward, don’t beat yourself up. You did good.”

“You’re still hurt,” he said.

“Edward, I look at something funny and I bruise. I’m a huge klutz. HUGE! I’m surprised that I didn’t break anything yesterday in those death traps I called shoes,” I teased.

“Hmmm, this is true,” Edward said as he lightly scratched my back. It felt so nice. “We probably need to get going. I don’t know how long it’ll take to get to the launch site.”

“You want more sun screen?” I asked. “You’re still a little pink.”

“Bring it in your purse,” Edward said as he kissed my cheek. I didn’t want that, so I gently grabbed his chin. His eyes darkened and his arms tightened around my waist. I leaned down and caressed my lips against his. I pulled away and Edward’s hand moved to the back of my neck. He angled his head and he deepened the kiss. His tongue tentatively traced my lower lip. I moaned quietly and opened my mouth. Edward’s tongue slid through my parted lips, dancing languidly with mine. My fingers twisted in his slightly damp hair. I pulled away, breathing heavily. Edward kept his lips attached to my skin. He kissed along my neck and drew my earlobe between his teeth. I squeaked and he stopped his assault. “Did that hurt?” he asked nervously.

“God no,” I breathed. “It felt really good. REALLY good.”

He smirked. “I’m a quick study. Plus I’ve had a great teacher.”

“You can’t learn this in school, Edward,” I purred as I leaned closer. I kissed his soft lips and moved my mouth along his jaw. I nibbled along his stubbled skin until I reached his ear. I sucked it between my lips and moved closer to him.

“Bella,” he moaned. “We need to stop, gorgeous.”

“Don’t wanna,” I murmured against his skin. “Love kissing you.” I kissed up his neck and pressed a searing kiss to his lips. He responded, opening his mouth and darting his tongue into my mouth.

“Love, we do need to stop. I could spend an eternity kissing you, but I don’t want to push it,” he said as he pulled away. His breathing was erratic and his hair was a hot mess from my hands twisting in it. “Later?”

“I suppose,” I said as I feigned disappointment. I got up from Edward’s lap and reached my hand out. Edward smiled and laced his fingers with mine. I put the food away and grabbed my bag for our trip to the launch site of the hot air balloon. Edward asked to use my computer to get directions. I handed him my laptop and he loaded it up. His brow furrowed. “What?”

“Your computer is a mess, Bella,” he chastised.

“It serves its purpose. It let me talk to you,” I said. “Meet you.”

“Probably gave my computer viruses. Poor Boris,” Edward sighed. “When we get back, I’ll make this baby run better.”

“Edward, you’re on vacation. No computers,” I said as I snatched my computer away.

“Bella, I’m jonesing for a fix. I need to touch a damn computer. Plus, yours will be a challenge. I’m partial to Apple products, so working with a PC will keep me on my toes,” Edward said. His topaz eyes sparkling.

“You are such a geek,” I laughed.

“I know. But you love me,” Edward joked as he opened up my web browser, typing in the address. _You have no idea, Edward, how much I love you._ “Can I print?”

“Um, yeah. Peter, another one of Rose’s boy toys, was computer guy and he set up my wireless for me. So, have at it,” I said. Edward glared at me playfully. “What?”

“Do I need to overhaul your entire apartment? Please tell me your wireless is secure,” Edward said.

“Um, what? You started speaking geek,” I joked.

“Ugh,” Edward said in mock exasperation. He winked and printed out directions. I got them from the printer and we headed out to the launch site. “You realize your computer is old.”

“You realize you are turning into a computer nerd,” I retorted. “I swear, you’re getting hard just thinking about attacking my mess of a computer.”

Edward blushed and he raised his brows. “I could respond, but it wouldn’t be gentlemanly the thoughts I have floating through my head,” he said coolly. He smiled crookedly and picked up my keys, tossing them to me. “I’ll be navigator.”

As we were walking out to my car, my cell phone chimed in my purse. I pulled it out. I got a new text from Rose.

_Jacob was arrested for DUI and leaving the scene of an accident. He’s in jail. – Ro_

_Are you kidding? – Bellini_

_Dead serious. He’ll be out of your hair for awhile. How’s sexy geek boy? – Ro_

_Good, but there’s more.  I’ll tell you later. – Bellini_

_Sexing? – Ro_

_No, Rosalie. Get your damn mind out of the gutter. – Bella_

_Oooh, she’s pissed. She used her real name and not the nickname – Ro_

_You are such a perv, Rose. And your rationale is questionable at best. I’m off to a hot air balloon ride and then Edward is going to pimp my puter – Bellini_

_It’s about time you get rid of the dinosaur. Have Edward get you a Macbook Pro. You’ll need it when we go on my book tour. He can set it up for you – Ro_

_I’ll get the computer. But I will convince Edward to help set it up. – Bellini_

_Give him head. Boys like when you suck their cock – Ro_

_I’m putting my phone away, Rose. Get your mind out of the gutter! – ISABELLA_

_Love you, Bellini – Ro_

_Love you, too, Perv – Bella_

“Who are you talking to?” Edward asked as I finished my conversation with Rose.

“The disgusting blonde who tried to kiss you last night,” I smirked. “She shared a tidbit about Jacob. He got arrested after he left the bar. DUI and leaving the scene of an accident. He’s in jail.”

“Nice. Serves him right. Treat a woman poorly and you will get your just desserts,” Edward said as he opened the driver’s side door for me. “What else did she say?”

“She agrees with you that my computer is a dinosaur,” I grumbled.

“What was that? I was too busy getting into the car,” Edward said with a wry grin.

“You heard me,” I said as I lightly smacked his arm.

“I see how it is. You only want me for my computer expertise,” Edward said with mock disdain.

“I see that Rose’s dick lessons are working,” I deadpanned.

“I’m sorry, Bella,” Edward said quickly. “I don’t mean…”

“Relax, Edward. You’re going to go prematurely gray,” I said as I drove toward the hot air balloon launch site. He scowled at me, pursing his lips. I ruffled his soft hair and eased onto the highway. Forty-five minutes later we arrived at the launch site. We were greeted by an older gentleman, Joe, who was going to fly the hot air balloon. He explained the safety information for the hot air balloon. He then told us to get in. I freaked out. There was no way I could get into the basket without falling. Edward saw my trepidation and picked me up easily. He deposited me into the basket and climbed in himself.

Joe popped a bottle of champagne and poured us each a glass before we launched. Edward clinked his glass with mine. “To computers and beauty,” he smirked.

“To music and geeks,” I retorted. Edward smiled and wrapped his arm around my waist as we sipped the champagne. Joe fired the heaters and released the tethers that kept us attached to the earth. We slowly floated up into the Arizona sky. I held onto Edward as we moved up. Edward chuckled and kissed my forehead.

“So, what brings you to the Phoenix area?” Joe asked amiably.

“I live here,” I replied. “And this one is here for a visit.”

“Enjoying your time here?” Joe asked Edward.

“It’s been the best vacation ever,” Edward replied as he looked down at me adoringly. I stood on my tip toes, kissing his lips chastely. He smiled as he kissed me, obviously enjoying my display of affection.

“So, when’s the wedding?” Joe asked, thinking we were engaged.

“Oh, no wedding,” I replied. “We just met, or rather…um…hmm, help me, Edward.”

“We met online about a month ago and this is the first time we’ve actually been within 3000 miles of each other,” Edward explained. “I’m from Chicago.”

“Wow, you two seem so much in love, I assumed that you were engaged or you were about to pop the question,” Joe sputtered. “My apologies.”

“No worries, man,” Edward said as he held out his hand. Joe shook it and smiled. He then began to prattle on about the Mojave desert and Arizona history. I took a tentative step toward the edge of the basket. Edward stood behind me and his arms were around me like a protective cage. As we stood there, watching the quiet desert, I contemplated how lucky I was. And how happy I was.

With Jacob, it was always about sex. Always about pushing me for sex. The furthest we’d gone was him touching my breasts. I’d touched his erection over his jeans, but I didn’t feel comfortable doing that. However, he always pushed. I never backed down. Ever. Hence, my virginity is still intact at the age of 25. But then I think about Edward. He never had a girlfriend to beg for sex. He never had a girlfriend, period. For someone who’d never done this, Edward was a pro. He made me feel safe. Cherished. Respected. Loved. His admission before going to sleep still rang through my mind. He _loved me._ He truly was Prince Charming. The only thing he was missing was a crown, a sword and a poufy shirt. _Edward in a poufy shirt…cue drool._

I leaned back against Edward. He sighed and put his head on top of mine. _A perfect fit._  I giggled at how we were standing. “What are you sniggering about?” Edward asked.

“How we’re standing,” I replied. “We’re a perfect fit.”

“Yes, we are,” Edward said as he turned me around to face him. “A perfect fit. Do you realize how happy you make me, Bella?”

“If it’s a fraction of how happy you make me, then I have a pretty good clue,” I said.

“I really don’t want to go back to Chicago,” Edward said with a slight frown. “The past three days have been the best in my life. Last night kind of sucked, but I got to hold you all night.”

“I really liked that. You were the first guy I’ve ever ‘slept’ with,” I said as I traced circles on his chest.

“Mongoloid never got the privilege of sleepovers?” Edward asked a harshness to his tone.

“Nope. He only stayed in my apartment overnight once and that was because he was completely drunk. He passed out on my couch. I could hear his snoring from my bedroom, with the door closed,” I shuddered. “Sounded like a damn buzz saw.”

“Ugh, that’s Alice when she’s drunk,” Edward cringed. “I love my younger sister, but she’s a force of nature. Hurricane Alice.”

“I know. I’ve spoken with her,” I said.

“That’s right. Rose is going to wear Alice’s designs for her photo shoot,” Edward said. “And I was supposed to give you a sampling. They’re in my other suitcase.”

“Edward, we still have the rest of today, tomorrow and Tuesday morning. No worries.” Edward kissed me sweetly, gently nibbling on my lower lip. I wrapped my arms around his waist and eagerly accepted his kiss. _I never want to stop kissing this man. I want to give everything to him. My mind. My love. My body. My soul._ “I could always keep you in my apartment. Be my personal tech guru chained to my bed.”

“Tempting,” Edward deadpanned. “Speaking of tech guru-ness, what type of computer am I buying you?”

“I can buy my own computer, Edward Cullen,” I said.

“I know, but remember what I said about spoiling you?” Edward asked as he lifted my chin to gaze into his beautiful eyes. “I’m going to do it at every chance I get.”

“Most women like jewelry. Sparkly things.”

“I’ll keep that in mind. Computer?”

“Rose suggested a Macbook Pro,” I replied. “I’m hesitant to get an Apple. I’ve only ever used PC.”

“Trust me, Bella. You will love the Macbook. They’re like Fort Knox and last a long time,” Edward said.

“Okay, tech guru. You can geek out on me once we’re done with this _romantic_ hot air balloon ride,” I said as I poked his belly. Edward giggled like the Pillsbury Doughboy and then quickly sobered. “Oh, you’re ticklish. Good to know.”

“I’m extremely ticklish. I have killer elbows when it comes to being tickled,” Edward said solemnly.

“I’ll steer clear,” I said as I turned back around, lacing my fingers with Edward’s. We stayed like that, my back against his chest, for the rest of the flight. Edward’s fingers traced patterns on my hand and he swayed back in forth to a beat in his head. He was humming quietly and it was pretty. His voice was gritty but incredibly sexy. “What are you humming, Edward?”

“Just something floating through my head,” Edward said as he kissed my neck.

Joe told us that we were getting ready to land and he asked us to step back from the edge of the basket. Joe expertly landed the balloon and tethered us to the ground. Joe hopped out and helped Edward out of the balloon. Edward then lifted me out of the balloon, cradling me to his chest. I ran my fingers through his hair at the nape of his neck as we stared at each other.

“You’ll be back, Mr. Cullen. And you’ll have a ring for this one,” Joe laughed. “I have a feeling about these things.”

“We’ll see,” Edward said with a crooked grin. He reached into his pocket and shook Joe’s hand, obviously palming him a nice tip. “Thank you for everything.”

“Here’s my card for when you want to start planning,” Joe said as he slipped Edward his business card. Edward blushed but smiled widely.

Edward linked his hand with mine and we headed back to my car. “So, do you have an Apple store in Phoenix?”

xx ANSOL xx

Three hours later, I had a brand new Macbook Pro. Edward’s excitement at the Apple Store rivaled Rose’s in La Perla. In addition to my new laptop, I had speakers, a new printer, laptop case, and other techie things that I don’t know what they do. Edward did and he said he’d set it up. I arched a brow at my boyfriend. He smiled at me sweetly, fluttering his eyelashes at me. I was scowling at him. While I was talking to the salesperson, Edward had paid for the entire shebang. I held my tongue, but grumbled at his generosity. Yes, he is a millionaire. But, I’m not destitute. I can buy my own computer. Then, Edward showed me the receipt. I paled and blinked up at him. That was a lot of zeros. He got a smack and then a kiss.

We returned to my apartment and Edward began setting up my computer. I decided to make dinner. I remembered that Edward loved chicken parmesan and I worked in the kitchen as Edward’s fingers flew over my new laptop. His brows were furrowed and had this adorable look of concentration on his handsome face. I finished putting the chicken in the pan and stuck it into the oven, setting the timer for an hour. I then cracked open a bottle of wine and poured Edward and I a glass. I sat down next to him and he was rubbing his eyes. “You okay?”

“My eyes are irritated from the damn contacts,” Edward. “I usually wear them for a day at most. This is the third day in a row that I’ve worn them.”

“Do you have your glasses?”

“I do, but it’s an older prescription. I’ll get a nasty headache if I wear them. Damned if you do, damned if you don’t,” Edward shrugged.

“Have you considered that laser eye surgery?”

“The thought of a laser near my eye kind of freaks me out,” Edward shuddered.

“Says the tech geek,” I joked.

“I know. Ironic, right?”

“My mom had it done and she swears by it,” I said. “I could ask her what the side effects are and if she had a bad reaction.”

“I’m a candidate. I mean my eyes are bad. One step up from blind. The laser eye surgery would help out, but I’m just so hesitant to do it,” Edward said.

“Whatever you decide, I’ll support you, handsome,” I said as I leaned my head on his shoulder. My laptop was in his lap and I noticed the desktop was the picture that Mrs. Cope had taken yesterday. “It turned out nice. The picture.”

“It did. I hope you don’t mind that I put as your desktop?” Edward asked.

“No. I want to show you off. That picture is also going on my desk,” I said.

“I want to blow it up and put it above my desk at work,” Edward joked. “But I’ll behave and just print out a 5x7, placing it on my desk. I want everyone to know that I have the most beautiful girlfriend on the planet.”

“I have the most generous, intelligent, handsome, compassionate boyfriend in the universe,” I said, effectively one-upping him.

“I wouldn’t go that far,” Edward said dryly.

“No. You are,” I said as I put the computer on the cocktail table. I sat up and straddled his hips. Edward’s eyes widened and I smirked. I never did this Jacob. He was always ‘on top.’ I looked down at Edward and his arms went to my hips. “You are also incredibly sexy, Edward.”

“Um,” Edward said quietly, a blush covering his face. His eyes dropped to the couch and he bit his lip. I gently grabbed his face, forcing him to look at me. His gaze was penetrating mine. I gently caressed the planes of his face, tracing his cheekbones, running my fingers along his rugged features. Edward’s hand stopped mine and he placed an open-mouthed kiss to the palm of my hand. I gasped quietly when he turned back to look at me. His eyes were darkened and his breathing erratic. “You are the sexy one, Bella. Everything you do is driving me insane, in the best way ever,” Edward purred seductively.

_Gah!_

His hands moved to my face and he pressed a soft kiss to my lips. He pulled away and he grinned. Then something sparked in his eyes and he had a feral look to his face. It was incredibly hot. Edward crashed his lips against mine and I fisted my hands into his soft hair. Edward’s hands moved from my face and they wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer to his chiseled chest. In his movement, I felt something hard against my thigh. I moaned quietly and moved my mouth from his. I nibbled along his jaw, pulling his earlobe into my teeth. Edward groaned quietly and his hands moved from my waist to my hips.

Edward turned his head and captured my lips with his. Our tongues fought for dominance. I pulled away, fighting to catch my breath. Edward’s mouth stayed on my skin, licking and nipping. “Edward,” I whispered as I tangled my hands into his hair. I traced one of my hands down his arm and encouraged his hand to move to my ass. He pulled away and looked at me warily. I nodded and his hand gently cupped my ass, pulling me closer to him. I whimpered and crushed my mouth against his. A low rumble emanated from Edward’s chest and I spurred me on. I rolled my hips involuntarily. My body was craving friction.

“Bella, baby,” Edward whispered as he continued to kiss my mouth. “We should stop.”

“I know,” I breathed. “But, I don’t want to…”

“God, neither do I,” Edward said as he lifted me off his lap. I pulled him on top of me. His hands were on either side of my head on my couch. His mouth was on neck and his hips were pinning me down. I could feel his arousal poking my thigh. Edward’s velvety lips moved back to mine when the oven began alerting us that dinner was ready. “Damn it,” Edward growled. He sat back and looked at me contritely. “I’m sorry.”

“Why are you apologizing, Edward? I wanted to do that as much as you,” I said as smirked. I knew I looked a fright. My hair thoroughly mussed and my lips swollen from his kisses. “But, I guess we were saved by the proverbial bell.”

“Yeah,” Edward chuckled as he helped me up. “Where’s the bathroom?”

“Hallway, first door on your right,” I replied as I stood up. He kissed me sweetly and walked to the bathroom. I made some spaghetti as the chicken parmesan rested on the stove. A few moments later came up behind me, carrying our wine glasses. He pressed butterfly kisses to my neck and I smiled, leaning into his chest. _I could get used to this. Does he really need to go?_

“Smells delicious, love,” Edward said.

“I remembered that you liked chicken parmesan and so…”

“Thank you, Bella,” Edward replied as he kissed the soft spot behind my ear. “Can I do anything?”

“Set the table?”

“I’m a pro at that,” Edward laughed as he grabbed two plates and some silverware. “Do you have the fixings for a salad?”

“In the fridge,” I replied. Edward grabbed the lettuce and chopped up some vegetables. He then put some olive oil, balsamic vinegar, salt, pepper and garlic powder into the salad bowl, mixing it thoroughly. _He can cook._

 _No, he can make a salad…That doesn’t mean that he can cook._ But a girl can dream, right?

“Do you mind if we listen to some music?” I asked.

“Like you need to ask,” Edward deadpanned. “Want me to watch the pasta?” I nodded and went into my bedroom, grabbing my sound dock. I plugged it in. Edward handed me his phone. I quirked a brow. “There’s a playlist called ‘Bella’ on there.”

“You’re really making my head swell, Cullen,” I snorted.

“It’s music that I hear that reminds me of you,” Edward said. “Please?” I put his phone into the sound dock. The sounds of Debussy filled my apartment and I grinned. Edward had drained the pasta and placed it in the bowl I had taken out for it. I spooned some sauce into the pasta and mixed it up. I put the bowl onto the table along with the chicken parmesan. We tucked into the dinner. “I think my favorite chicken parmesan has been replaced.”

“Where is that from?”

“An Italian restaurant in Chicago called Tufano’s. It’s located in Little Italy and has some fantastic food. A friend of mine from work is related to the family and recommends it highly. Anyhow, your chicken parmesan puts theirs to shame,” Edward said ate dinner ravenously.

“Wow, Cullen,” I teased as I twirled my spaghetti. “It’s amazing that a guy as slender as you can put all _that_ into your stomach.”

“Sorry,” Edward chuckled. “I was doing my human garbage disposal impression, wasn’t I?”

“Um, yeah,” I giggled. “But I’m glad you like my cooking.”

“Very much,” Edward said as he smacked his lips. “My belly is very happy right now.”

“It’s the least I can do since you set up my new computer and bought it for me,” I said, giving him a playful glower.

“What? You nearly had a heart attack when I showed you the receipt,” Edward laughed as he dished out the salad he’d made. “Apples are fine machines and not cheap. I also did some minor upgrades to your new laptop. You’ll be happy.”

“Is my screen saver you dancing naked across the screen?” I joked.

“Ah, no. No naked pictures of me. Well, unless you count the requisite naked baby bath picture, but I was like one,” Edward said.

“Damn,” I pouted. “Eh, a girl can dream.”

“Yes, she can,” Edward murmured. “Perhaps those dreams might come true.”

“Yours too, Edward,” I cooed.

“They already have,” he grinned.

“Edward, I heard you last night,” I said quietly.

“You did?” he whispered. His golden eyes fell to the table and his face flamed a bright red. “I’m…”

“I love you, too,” I cut him off. He looked up at me and eyed me skeptically. “I’m not saying it under duress. I truly feel that way. I know that we just met face to face two days ago, but besides my mom and Rose, you are the closest person to me. Whenever I think about you, I get butterflies. When you’re near me, I feel like my heart will burst through my chest in happiness. Yesterday with Maggie, I saw how big your heart was. How you interacted with her. Last night, you came to my rescue and protected me. I feel so safe with you, Edward. So cherished. So loved. People might say we’re crazy at professing our love for each other so early in our relationship, but that’s how I feel. I love you. Edward Cullen, I love you.”

Edward blinked a few times and a lone tear fell down his cheek. Then his mouth broke into a radiant grin and he jumped up from his chair. He picked me up and held me to his chest. I wrapped my arms and legs around his body. “Oh, Bella,” he cried. “I am so in love with you.”  Every place that he could, he pressed sweet kisses. I giggled and held onto him tightly, never wanting to let him go. “Never in my wildest dreams did I imagine I’d find someone. Now I have and I don’t want to lose you.”

“You won’t, Edward,” I said. “I promise you.”

“Good,” he beamed. “This weekend is the best weekend of my whole life. Do you know that?”

“Mine too, Edward. My sexy geek boy,” I giggled.

“You bet your ass,” Edward said.

“I think Rose is rubbing off on you.”

“I’d rather you rub off on me,” Edward said suggestively. I growled at him and he laughed. “But I will not do anything to pressure you. Our relationship is not about sex. It never was. Nor will it be the driving factor in it.”

“That’s something else I wanted to talk to you about,” I said nervously. I unwrapped my legs from his body and he gently put me down. I tugged on his hand and led him to the couch of sin. “I do want you to make love to me.”

“Bella…”

“Not tonight. Remember what I said about turning prematurely gray?” I teased. “But I want my first time to be with you. With each other. When is inconsequential, but I want to give everything to you. You’re my Prince Charming. My fairy tale and I want the fairy tale ending.”

“We’ll go through this together,” Edward said. “At the pace we set. Not some arbitrary social norms set by morons with sex on the brain. What we’ve been doing the past two days has been quite exciting, but who am I to know? You’re the first woman I’ve kissed.”

“Edward, I’m not saying that I’m a kissing connoisseur, but you are, by far, the best kisser I’ve ever been with,” I said. “I’m almost tempted to have Rose kiss you to back me up.”

“I don’t know where Rose’s lips have been,” Edward laughed. “Besides, I only want to kiss you.”

“What’s stopping you?” I asked.

“Absolutely nothing,” Edward said as he pulled me over his lap, straddling his legs. “I love you, Bella. So much. Nothing will ever change that. You will always be my first love and hopefully, my only love.”

“I love you, too, Edward,” I whispered before kissing his soft lips. “My Prince Charming.”

“Your Geek Charming,” he teased.

_No, my Prince Charming. My true love. My fairy tale dream come true._

**A/N: Some minor angst in the beginning of the chappie. BUT, fluffiness at the end. PLUS they proclaimed their love for each other. I know that some of you think it’s too early. It seems right. They’ve been talking for a month and sometimes you just _know_. There was also some light citrus in this chapter too…of the ‘Cutie’ variety. Geekward and Nerdella are both highly inexperienced and they will take their time before boning each other. So, no sex in Phoenix. Probably some more making out and perhaps over the clothes petting, but you’ll have to wait and see. Leave me love! MUAH!**

 

 

 


	7. Surprises

**Lots of positive reinforcement with this one. Apparently you all love your virgin Geekward and Nerdella. So do I.**

**Anyhoozle, none of this belongs to me. It belongs to that famous writer chick. Stephenie Meyer. I just love playing with Edward and Bella because their lives are SOOOOOOOOOO much more interesting than mine.**

**So, here we go…**

**Chapter Seven: Surprises**

**EPOV**

Bella loves me. She said that she loves me. And I love her. I’m in love with her. So this is what the fuss is about. The excitement, the joy, the happiness, the feelings of completeness. I never wanted to leave her side. Ever. I was ready to tender my resignation from Whitlock Technologies, but that wouldn’t work since I was one of the owners. A boss.

_Damn it._

We made our declarations of love and then spent the better part of the night just making out. With each kiss and caress, I was getting more and more turned on. I could feel the tightness in my shorts. Bella’s sounds and moans spurred on my arousal. However, I stayed the gentleman. I never pushed. I’m not ready for that. Neither is Bella. Yes, I love her. I want to make love to her, but when we’re ready. Not in the heat of the moment. But I did get the worst case of blue balls. _Thank you, Jasper for telling me about that tidbit. A cold shower is due when I get back to my hotel room._

After Bella drove me back to my hotel, I again floated up to my room. She wanted me to stay, but I didn’t have my contacts lens case with me, nor did I have any clothes to wear to bed. At home, I could get away with wearing a pair of boxers and nothing else. However, after seeing Bella ogle me at the hotel the night previous, I’d probably should stay dressed. We did decide that I was going to check out of the hotel tomorrow and stay with Bella my last night. Her apartment was closer to the airport.

I did take a shower after Bella called me, informing me that she was home safe and sound. She sounded so sad. Admittedly, so did I. I wanted to hold her all night. But I needed to think with my head. The one on my shoulders. Not the one between my legs. _You’ll get yours. Chill out, buddy._ Once in the shower, my eyes fluttered closed and I began stroking my erection. My imagination swirled of making love to Bella. Slowly entering her warmth. The warmth that I felt when she straddled my legs. Her muscles hugging my arousal. “Oh, baby,” I moaned as I stroked my engorged member faster. I leaned forward in the shower, bracing myself against the slick wall. My memory recalled Bella’s soft moans in my ear. And how she pulled on my hair. “Bella. Baby, I’m close,” I whispered. I twisted my wrist and bit my lip, preventing a scream. My body reacted and I released into the shower. I dropped my hand and calmed my heavy breathing. “Damn,” I muttered.

I finished my shower and dried off. I pulled up my boxer shorts. I padded into the bedroom, crawling into the sheets. The bed smelled like Bella. Her soft perfume filled my nostrils. It smelled like freesias, strawberries and as cheesy as it sounds, beauty. I held her pillow closely and smiled like a goofball. “Bella loves me,” I said as I hopped from the bed. I danced around my room like a complete fool, but I was so happy. “Bella loves ME! And I love Bella!” I sang. I was shaking my ass and bouncing on the bed like a kid.

My antics were broken up by my phone ringing from the charger. I flopped down on the bed and picked up the cell phone. _Alice._ “Hello, Younger,” I said, slightly out of breath.

“Were you just fucking, Edward? You sound out of breath,” Alice giggled.

“God, Alice. You are too much. I was not ‘fucking,’” I said as I rolled my eyes. “I was in the shower when I heard the phone,” I lied smoothly. Alice didn’t need to know that I was dancing around my hotel room like moron.

“Uh huh. Sure, Older. You are so lying,” Alice deadpanned.

“Alice. Just trust me. I was in the shower,” I said. “So, what’s up?”

“I’m calling to see how my favorite twin brother was doing on his vacation,” Alice said. “How’s Bella?”

“She’s perfect, Alice,” I said as fell back against the pillows. “I have never been so happy. I finally understand what all of you were talking about.”

“I’m glad you’re happy, Edward. I can’t wait to meet my future sister-in-law in a few months,” Alice said.

“Alice, we just started dating. Marriage is nowhere in my mind,” I said.

“Liar. You’re ready to buy a ring right now,” Alice said. “Admit it, Edward. You want to marry her.”

“I do. But, we’ve been ‘official’ for two days. I may not be the most savvy in regards to love and relationships, but that is a bit fast,” I chuckled nervously.

“Eh, whatever,” Alice laughed. “I know that you two will be married. Have tons of babies. And be exorbitantly happy. Edward, you will be the strongest member of our family. You already are.”

“Thank you, Ali,” I whispered. “I hope so. Speaking of the family, what’s the news on the home front?”

“Dad moved out of their home,” Alice said sadly. “He couldn’t take the silent treatment from Mom anymore. However, he knows he made a huge mistake. I’m thinking he’ll seek you out and apologize.”

“I’ll believe it when I see it,” I said. “What about the golden boy?”

“His typical manwhorish self,” Alice sighed. “He came over to the condo today with some random bimbo. Heidi, I think, is her name. He was looking for you. Boy, did he shit a brick when I told him that you were out of town. He thought that you’d be tucked into your man cave of technology.”

“I would have paid good money to see the look on his face,” I snickered. “Did you tell him where I was?”

“Nope. I just said that you were out of town, visiting your girlfriend,” Alice replied. “Emmett’s jaw scraped the floor and he was flummoxed. Completely shocked. He then asked if your girlfriend was the blow up kind. I smacked him on his head. Heidi was completely impassive. She looked like she just wanted to fuck Emmett.”

“That’s all he probably uses her for,” I grumbled. “He’s so nasty. One of these days, he’s going to get into huge trouble with his dick.”

“Do you want to know why he came over?”

“Not really.”

“He was going to ask you for a loan,” Alice guffawed. “Apparently he’s behind on his mortgage of his luxury condo and he needs money. Mom is refusing him and Dad is having his own issues. Besides them, you’re the richest.”

“Um, he can just suck it. I’m not giving him a loan. He can live on the streets,” I said. “Asshat.”

“I really like what Bella is doing to you, Edward. You have this new confidence. I always knew you had it in you, but Bella’s influence is making it more prominent,” Alice said. “Before you would have written him a check.”

“Not anymore. He’s an idiot who can’t negotiate his finances. I’m done helping him. He’s been nothing but rude and hateful toward me. So he can fuck off,” I said.

“I love you, Older,” Alice said proudly.

“I love you, too, Younger,” I said with a smile. “I am going to head to bed. It was a long day today. Bella and I are meeting her friend Rose for breakfast before doing more touristy stuff.”

“Are you spoiling her?”

“What do you think?” I joked.

“Let me guess, she has a new computer and you never let pay for anything this weekend. And anything she sees tomorrow, you’ll buy for her,” Alice laughed.

“Bingo.”

“You have fun tomorrow, Older. See you on Tuesday.”

“I will. Bye, Alice.”

I hung up the phone and set my alarm. I fell asleep with a smile on my face. I dreamt about Bella. Why wouldn’t I be smiling?

xx ANSOL xx

My alarm went off early and I worked out, running a few miles and doing some weight training. I needed to clear my head. I had some pretty steamy dreams last night. Bella was the star in each and every one. However, I couldn’t be this sex crazed maniac. I nearly exploded when Bella said she wanted to make love to me. I thought she meant at that moment, but thankfully she didn’t. But her admission woke something up in my mind. The sex part of my brain was going into hyperdrive. I definitely had to put the kibosh on that. I refuse to be like the mongoloid.

I showered again and dressed in a pair of jeans. It was actually going to be somewhat cool today. Mid-eighties. It’s sad when the mid-eighties is considered cool. I topped off my jeans with one of Alice’s shirts. It was kind of cool. White v-neck with some cool graphics on it. I slipped on a pair of Chuck Taylors and attempted to put in my contacts. Epic fail. I decided to deal with the impending headache and put on my old glasses. I packed my suitcases and headed down to check out of the hotel. I paid my bill and got into my rental car, driving to Bella’s apartment. I sent her a text after I got into the car.

I pulled into Bella’s apartment complex and parked next to Rose’s BMW. I chuckled at her insane car, but it was so her. I grabbed my small suitcase, filled with Alice’s clothes for the two of them and rang Bella’s intercom. I was buzzed up and I trudged up to her apartment. The door was left open. I knocked before I entered. “Hello?”

“Hey Edward,” Rose said as she was playing with Bella’s computer. “Sweet machine.”

“Nothing but the best for my girl,” I chuckled. “I come bearing gifts from my sister.”

“Clothes? Panties? Vibrators?” Rose asked.

“Clothes, yes. The other things, I doubt it,” I laughed. I lifted the suitcase onto a chair in the corner. “Where’s Bella?”

“She’s finishing up in the bedroom,” Rose said with a wicked glint. “Why don’t you check on her?”

“I’ll wait until she comes out. I don’t want to walk in while she’s naked,” I blushed.

“You’re no fun,” Rose said as she shoved me with her shoulder. “Don’t you want to see your girlfriend naked?”

“I do, but when she deems it appropriate,” I said. “I don’t want to be a perv.”

“You are such a gentleman, Edward,” Rose said. “It’s kind of refreshing.”

“Why? Are all the guys you know Neanderthals?” I joked.

“Pretty much, yeah,” Rose admitted. “So is my husband.”

“You are an enigma, Rosalie. Why are you married if you have these boyfriends?” I asked. “Enlighten me.”

“I’m his arm candy. I am pretty hot,” Rose said as she cocked a hip. “Right?”

“You’re very attractive,” I said diplomatically.

“Attractive? I’m attractive? I’m not a car, Edward. I’m a woman,” Rose spat.

“I know you’re a woman, Rose. I apologize if my words aren’t to your liking. You’re hot, okay?” I said anxiously.

“You’re just saying that because you know I can squeeze your nads until they burst,” Rose said.

“Actually, yeah. You scare me, Rosalie.”

Rose moved closer and pinned me against the wall. Her hands moved to my hips. “Be an asshole,” she cooed. “Don’t let me intimidate you. I saw how you acted around Bella after the Jacob debacle. You have the cojones.” Rose palmed my junk and she massaged lightly. I gulped and pushed her away. “I know you love her. I won’t do anything to jeopardize her happiness. I’m just giving you incentive to…be a dick.”

“I thought I passed my ‘dick’ lessons,” I said as I crossed my arms over my chest.

“You did. I’m just doing a pop quiz,” Rose laughed. “Show me my presents.”

“To quote Bella, bossy much?”

“Yep. Free clothes make me wet,” Rose said as she pointed to my suitcase. “Panties are quite damp right now. For two reasons. Reason one: new clothes. Reason two: sexy geek boy is well hung.”

_Cue blush…_

“Rose, did you cop a feel of my boyfriend?” Bella asked as she walked into the living room. “Keep your claws off him. He’s mine.”

“What? I was just giving an assessment,” Rose said innocently. Bella glared at Rose. She cowered and smiled. “And copping a feel. You’re too timid to do anything.”

“What did she do, Edward?”

“She copped a feel,” I squeaked. “But…”

“Rose! Don’t make me key your car.”

“No! Not my car! Bella! I’ll behave. I’m sorry, Edward,” Rose said as she grabbed my hand. “I promise I won’t touch you anymore. Bella can’t key my car.”

“No more palming my junk,” I said, arching my brow over my frames. “Only woman who gets to palm the junk is Bella. When _she’s_ ready. Got it?”

“Yes. I’m sorry,” Rose said quietly. “I’ll accept my punishment. You can give all the clothes to Bella.”

“I get all of the clothes?” Bella asked, her eyes sparkling. “Sweet!”

I laughed and opened my suitcase, removing the garment back with the clothes that Alice sent for Bella and Rose. I unzipped the garment bag and removed the variety of dresses and summer clothes. Bella ran her fingers over the fabrics and smiled. Rose came over, her face in a prominent pout. “Such pretty things. I want the pretty things.”

“Rose, you’ll get your damn clothes,” Bella said as she sifted through the assortment. Half of the clothes were in Rose’s size and the other half in Bella’s. How Alice knew that was beyond me. Bella handed Rose her dresses and she squealed. Bella smiled and looked at me, giving me a wink.

“When I meet your sister, she’s getting a big wet one. These dresses are to die for,” Rose said. “Can I at least kiss him?”

“Cheek, Rosalie,” Bella said with an eye roll.

Rose had a wicked glint in her eye and she danced over to me. She spun me around and bit my ass. “OW! What the hell?”

“Bella said cheek. She didn’t say _which_ cheek,” Rose snickered. “Very firm. Nice ass.”

“Just for that, I’m going to make sure you have at least ten run-on sentences in your next edit that YOU need to locate and fix, Rosalie Lillian Hale,” Bella said. “Apologize to my boyfriend.”

“Nope. I will not regret biting his ass,” Rose said. “Let’s go get some breakfast.” Rose carried her clothes and skipped out of the apartment. I looked at Bella, opening and closing my mouth like a cod.

“It’s okay, handsome,” she cooed.

“She bit my ass,” I said. “First she palms my junk and then she bites my ass. I’m scarred for life.”

“I’m sorry, Edward,” Bella said, a smile toying on her lips. “She’s Rose. She’s…special.”

“Short bus special,” I grumbled. “She’s sexually depraved. She bit my ass.”

Bella wrapped her arms around my waist. “It’s a fine ass.” She moved her tiny hands to squeeze my butt and she smirked seductively. I returned her grin and crashed my lips against hers. She moaned and kneaded the muscles of my ass. “Very fine ass,” she cooed against my lips.

“Hmmm,” I said intelligently as I moved my lips to her earlobe, nibbling lightly. My own hands moved to her ass, pulling her flush to my body.

“Are you coming…whoa! I guess you are,” Rose laughed. Bella and I jumped apart, glaring at Rose. “I leave for thirty seconds and you two jump each other.”

“Shut it, Hale,” Bella snapped. “You are on my shit list.”

“Sure, Bellini. Did you feel up his ass?” Bella’s jaw dropped and she growled lightly. “I’ll take that response as a yes. My mission has succeeded. Let’s get some grub, horn dogs!”

“Rose, you really do scare me,” I said as I shook my head. “What goes through your mind is nothing short of astonishing.”

“I know. FOOD!”

xx ANSOL xx

Once Rose saw what I rented, she begged for me to drive. We drove to a small breakfast restaurant near Rose’s home. Our meal was relatively sedate compared to earlier. Rose actually behaved herself. However, a lot of that was due to the location. She had a reputation to maintain with her husband’s friends and their wives. Afterward, I drove us back to the apartment and Rose drove to meet with some friends to plan a big party for Royce’s newest project.

Bella then told me that we were going back to the Desert Botanic Gardens for a live band that was playing there in the evening. However, we were going to the Museum of Musical Instruments in the afternoon. We roamed around the museum, hand in hand. Bella was prattling on about this was a new museum and how excited she was to come. Then I remembered something. When we first started talking, she mentioned a Monet exhibit. We couldn’t do it today. I was supposed to fly out tomorrow. But, I could change my flight.

“Bella, I have to run to the restroom,” I said.

“Okay. Don’t fall in,” she teased.

“Funny, Bella,” I deadpanned as I kissed her. I strode to the bathroom and whipped out my cell phone. I checked to see if the Monet exhibit was still in Phoenix. Luckily it was. I called the curator of the museum and arranged a private showing for tomorrow evening. He hemmed and hawed, but when I told him who I was and that money was not a problem, he arranged it. I also asked if a piano could be delivered to the exhibit hall. He said it would be there. _Excellent._ I then called my airline, switching my flight to Wednesday. I finished my arrangements and walked back to where Bella was standing.

“What took you so long?”

“Line,” I replied. “I also needed to rearrange my flights.”

“What’s wrong? You don’t need to leave early, do you?” Bella asked, her eyes filling with tears.

“No. I actually extended my stay. If that’s alright with you,” I said. “I leave Wednesday morning. I have something planned for us on Tuesday evening.”

“Are you going to tell me?”

“Nope,” I said with an impish grin. Bella pouted and I leaned down to kiss her sweetly as we continued our journey through the museum. As we walked, I popped a few Ibuprofen. My head was starting to hurt from eye strain. _Maybe I will get the laser eye surgery. Hmmmm…_

We got to this one exhibit in the museum that was all about the human voice. I think it was just away for the museum curator to get a karaoke machine in the exhibit. Bella bounced on her toes when she saw it. “Oh, I want to sing!” she exclaimed. “You’re going up there with me.”

“Um, no,” I said, my face turning bright pink. “I can play instruments. Give me a piano, guitar or an oboe, and we’re good. Singing, not so much.”

“Oh, stop it. I remembered your voice from yesterday. It was nice. Gritty. Sexy. You’re singing,” Bella said with a tone of finality. “What do you want to sing?”

“Phillip Glass’s _2:12_ ,” I quipped.

“We are not singing that, geekboy,” Bella said dryly. “Hmmmm, you like Evanescence, right?”

“Sure. Amy Lee’s voice is great.  You can sing by yourself,” I said as I started to dance away.

“Oh no! ‘Bring me to Life’ has a male vocalist. Please?” Bella pouted. Her lower lip jutted out and her doe eyes pleaded with mine. _Aw hell, that is just pitiful._ “Pretty please?”

“You are a dangerous woman, Isabella Dwyer, Higginbotham…Bella,” I fumbled. “Why did you change your name?”

“Higginbotham? You might as well tattoo a target on my forehead,” Bella replied. “Dwyer is so normal.”

“True,” I mused. _Bella Cullen has a nice ring to it, too._ _Stop it, Edward! Don’t get ahead of yourself!_ “Bella?”

Bella giggled as she went up to the DJ running the karaoke. There was no one in line and he called us up immediately. _I think I’m going to die. A slow, painful death._ The DJ began playing the song. Bella smirked at me before she looked at the screen. Bella’s sweet voice began to resonate through the room as she began singing. Her voice was like a chime, perfect and clear. I stood in awe as she started the song.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb  
Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home  
  
Wake me up  
(Wake me up inside)  
I can't wake up  
(Wake me up inside)  
Save me  
(Call my name and save me from the dark)  
  
_

At the chorus, my part came in and sang quietly, not wanting to embarrass myself. Bella smiled as I started my section. I used her smile as my strength and my confidence grew. I was much more comfortable with Bella and with singing, even adding harmonies to the chorus.

_  
Wake me up  
(Bid my blood to run)  
I can't wake up  
(Before I come undone)  
Save me  
(Save me from the nothing I've become)  
  
Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life  
  
Wake me up  
(Wake me up inside)  
I can't wake up  
(Wake me up inside)  
Save me  
(Call my name and save me from the dark)  
  
Wake me up  
(Bid my blood to run)  
I can't wake up  
(Before I come undone)  
Save me  
(Save me from the nothing I've become)  
  
I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside  
Bring me to life  
  
Frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love, darling  
Only you are the life among the dead  
  
All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
  
Without thought, without voice, without a soul  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something more  
Bring me to life  
  
Wake me up  
(Wake me up inside)  
I can't wake up  
(Wake me up inside)  
Save me  
(Call my name and save me from the dark)  
  
Wake me up  
(Bid my blood to run)  
I can't wake up  
(Before I come undone)  
Save me  
(Save me from the nothing I've become)  
  
I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside  
Bring me to life_

When we were done with our duet, quite a crowd had amassed in front of us. They broke into a rousing applause. Bella blushed and threw her arms around my neck. I smiled and held her close. “You did beautifully, Bella. Your voice is like an angel,” I whispered against her ear.

“Yours is better,” Bella said as she pulled apart from me. I arched a brow and shook my head. We handed the DJ the microphones and smiled at the crowd as we stepped off the platform. As we left the human voice exhibit, Bella grabbed my hand and checked my watch. “We probably should go. Parking will be tight at the Botanic Gardens.”

“Got it, love,” I said as I kissed her forehead. We headed out to my rental car and drove to the Desert Botanic Gardens. Once there, Bella grabbed a large backpack from the backseat that she stowed in there. I slung the backpack over my shoulder and we went to pay for our admittance. Once inside, Bella led me to a large open air amphitheater. She pulled the backpack from my back. Inside was a large blanket and she spread it on the grass. Around the amphitheater was several vendors selling jewelry and food. “Do you want anything to eat, Bella?”

“Whatever you want, Edward. I’m not picky,” Bella said as she sat down on the blanket. I went up and wandered around the makeshift market place. An older gentleman was peddling some dream catchers. With the dreams I’ve been having about Bella, I was pretty certain that she was having the similar reaction. I ended up getting a dream catcher for Bella. I also saw a beautiful jewelry set: a pair of earrings and a necklace using a moonstone, amethyst and pink tourmaline. I paid for my purchases and went to get us something to eat. I ended up getting some Mexican food that we could share and two beers. I made it back to the blanket and we had some guests. “Look who came to listen to the concert, Edward!”

“Hi, Maggie,” I said as I saw the little girl. She squealed and ran for my legs. I nearly dropped dinner all over her blond, curly head. Bella grabbed the food and smiled. I crouched down and gave her a crooked grin. “Are you lost again?”

“No. We’re sitting over there. Mommy wanted to thank you and Miss Bella,” Maggie said shyly.

“Has your brother been mean to you?” I asked.

“Yeah, but I ignoreded him,” Maggie giggled. “He was not happy with me when I ran away laughing.”

“Rock on, Maggie,” I said as I held out my hand. She gave me a high five and hugged my neck tightly.

“I’m sorry about my daughter. She seems to have taken a liking to you. I’m Sarah and this is my husband Bruce,” Sarah said. “And this is my oldest, Emmett.”

I bit my lip to stop laughter from pouring from my body. Bella looked at me with a raised brow. “Nice to you meet Sarah and Bruce. I’m Bella and this is my boyfriend, Edward,” Bella introduced. I shook hands with the two adults and offered my hand to the surly boy in front of his father. He scowled at me and went to sit on his blanket.

“Nuh uh, Miss Bella. Edward’s MY boyfriend,” Maggie said as she grabbed my finger. “Right, Edward?”

“Well, I suppose,” I said as crouched down. “Can I get a kiss on the cheek from my girlfriend?” Maggie giggled and blew a raspberry against my cheek. I laughed and fell onto the blanket.

“Margaret, Mr. Edward is Bella’s boyfriend,” Sarah scolded. “Let them be.”

“Mommy,” Maggie whined as she ran to her mom’s arms. “I want to hang out with Miss Bella and Mr. Edward. They’re nice.”

“It’s okay, Sarah,” Bella said. “I can share. Right, baby?”

“Yep,” I grinned as I waved at Maggie with my index finger. She giggled and pulled on her mom’s arms. “You can join us, Sarah. The more the merrier.”

“Bruce, are you okay with that?” Sarah asked.

“I’m cool,” Bruce said in a deep husky voice. He turned and picked up his blanket, moving it to where Bella and I were sitting. They took out food and began their picnic. Bella and I ate our dinner and drank our beer. The band came out and started their set. It was a jazz alternative band. The singer was unique. I liked it. At one point, I danced with Maggie. She giggled as I twirled her around. Bella tried to get Emmett to dance but he just scowled at her.

About halfway through the concert, Sarah and Bruce began packing up. Maggie was snoozing on my shoulder and Emmett was having a minor tantrum. Sarah and Bella traded numbers and we hugged as they left. Bella smiled as she watched her new friends leave with their children. “You’re going to be great father, Edward,” Bella murmured.

“I hope so. My goal is to be the opposite of what my dad was,” I said, acid lacing my tone. “No one should make their child feel less than worthy. That’s what my father and my brother, who is named Emmett.”

“Oh the irony,” Bella snickered as she sat down. I followed suit and pulled her between my legs, lacing my fingers with hers. She leaned against my chest, enjoying the cooling air of the Phoenix night. “I love you, Edward.”

“I love you, more, Isabella,” I said as I kissed her neck. “I got you something.”

“Edward, you’ve gotten me too much this weekend,” Bella admonished.

“Shut it. You deserve it and more,” I said as I reached for the bag with her dream catcher and necklace. Bella turned and looked at me. I kissed her nose and nudged the bag toward her. She opened it up and pulled out the dream catcher first. She smiled. “I don’t know about you, but I’ve been having some fantastic dreams and I don’t want forget them. However, the best dream is the one I’m holding onto right now. You’re my dream come true.”

“My Geek Charming,” Bella swooned as she fell against my chest like a damsel in distress.

“Damn right,” I snorted. “There’s more.”

“What?” She poked into the bag and pulled out the box with the earrings and necklace. It had gotten dark and I turned my phone so she could see the necklace. “Oh, Edward. It’s beautiful.”

“It’s unique and special. Like you,” I murmured. “I would like you to wear it tomorrow for our outing. Please?”

“Just this?” Bella teased.

“Tempting,” I quipped. “Wear a dress or something girly.”

“Nah, I’ll just grab a pair of your boxers and we’re set,” Bella guffawed. I rolled my eyes and leaned back on the blanket on my elbows. “Edward, I’m kidding.”

“I know. I’m just waiting for your moment of silliness to pass before I kiss you,” I said with a crooked grin. She smacked my thigh. My grin grew wider. “Are you done?”

“You can be an insufferable ass sometimes,” Bella snorted.

“I know. I learned from the queen of bitchiness herself. Ms. Rosalie Hale,” I said.

“You are just too good at everything,” Bella said dryly.

“But you love me,” I smirked.

“Yes, I do. Very much.”

“Can I kiss you now?”

“Nope.”

“Bella!”

“Ass.”

“Love you, gorgeous,”

“Love you, too, handsome.”

Bella turned and pulled me up. Her lips danced on mine and I moaned as her fingers moved to my hair. _I can never tire of kissing her. Ever._ Bella moved away. Her body turned and she wrapped my arms around her waist. Her fingers traced patterns on my hand. I ran my lips along her neck and I felt her melting against my chest. I moved my mouth up to her ear and I pulled it between my teeth, licking her soft skin. “Edward, you’re driving me crazy,” Bella breathed.

“I know,” I said against the shell of her ear.

“If you don’t stop, we’ll be arrested for public indecency,” Bella whispered. “I don’t want our first time to be outside in the Desert Botanic Gardens surrounded by hundreds of our closest friends. So, behave!”

“We could just go,” I said against the soft skin of her neck. I ran my nose along her jaw line and tightened my grip around her waist, pulling her closer to my body. “I love you, Bella. Only you.”

“I love you,” she said. “Let’s go.” I stopped my kisses and stood up. My jeans were tight but at least my bulge wasn’t noticeable. I offered a hand to Bella. She stood up and I dipped her in a kiss. She giggled against my mouth, smacking against my chest. We folded up the blanket and put it into the bag, along with Bella’s dream catcher and jewelry. “Thank you for the presents, Edward. You have done so much. I feel like I’ve given nothing in return,” she said as we walked back to the car.

“Bella, you’ve given me the greatest gift ever. You. That’s all I want,” I said. “You love me. I love you. And I can’t imagine anything else. I don’t want anything else.”

“How do you know what to say?” Bella sniffled.

“Don’t cry, love,” I said as I pulled her into a tight embrace.

“Happy tears,” she said against my shirt. “Let’s head home.”

_Home…it’s where Bella is. No doubt about that._

I drove us back to Bella’s apartment and we headed upstairs. I had placed my clothes into the smaller suitcase with Alice’s designs and it was already in the apartment.  On my shoulder was my work bag and laptop. “Bella?”

“Hmmm?”

“I need to drop off my rental tomorrow. Can you drive me to the airport on Wednesday?” I asked.

“Of course, Edward. Though I really don’t want you to go,” Bella said fervently as she unlocked her apartment door.

“Me neither, gorgeous,” I said sadly. “But I added an extra day.”

“I do have to work tomorrow but I can do it from home,” Bella said.

“So do I.” I patted my laptop bag and grimaced. “I probably have a ton of email to address.”

“Are you going to tell me about what we’re doing tomorrow night?”

“Nope. It’s a surprise,” I said. I dropped my laptop bag on the chair. “But I will tell you that you do need to dress up a bit. One of the dresses that Alice gave you will be perfect.”

“What are you wearing?” Bella asked.

“I have a pair of dress pants. Do you trust me, Bella?”

“With my life, Edward,” Bella replied.

“Then, relax. You’re going to go prematurely gray,” I teased. _Smack!_ I smirked and went to grab my toiletry bag. I went into the bathroom I had used after our heated make out session the night before and brushed my teeth. I went to the bathroom and headed out into the living room. Bella had lit some candles and some quiet music was playing. “This is nice.”

Bella smiled and handed me a glass of wine. I took a sip. We walked to her couch. Bella curled up next to me, putting her head on my chest. I put my feet on the table, lightly scratching her back. “What’s going to happen when you head back to Chicago, Edward?”

“Bella, just because I’m going back to Chicago doesn’t change how I feel about you,” I said. “I will always love you. It will suck. Suck something awful, but we’ll make it.”

“What about the future?”

“Like where do you see this going?” I asked.

“Yeah. I mean, do you see us panning out? Marriage? Kids? Shit, don’t freak out, please,” Bella said as she buried her face in her hands, moving away from me.

“Hey,” I said as pulled her hands away from her face. I gently tipped her chin to face me. “I want it all with you, Bella. I can move. Hell, we can both move. Go to Antarctica and hang out with penguins. I don’t care as long as I have you.”

“What about Whitlock Technologies?” Bella murmured.

“I’ll see if we can open an office here in Phoenix,” I suggested. “I’ve always planned my life. Everything down to the smallest, minute detail. But, I’m 31 years old. I need to live. I realize that now with you.”

“I don’t even know when your birthday is,” Bella said.

“June 20th,” I answered. “I was born at 8:37 at night. Alice was at 8:40. What about you? When’s your birthday?”

“September 13th,” Bella replied. “Does it bother you that you’re older than me?”

“No. Does it bother you that you’re dating a decrepit old man,” I quipped.

“You are not decrepit,” Bella snorted. “You are perfect.”

“Right. Perfect with no vision,” I sighed. “I take these off and I’m blind as a bat.” Bella plucked my glasses off my face and put them on. I arched a brow, looking down at her. “See? I’m blind.”

“Yes, you are,” Bella said as she handed me back my glasses. I put them on the table next to the couch. I put my head against Bella’s, inhaling deeply. “I am going to miss you. So much.”

“Me too,” I said. “I am ready to scope out office spaces tomorrow while you’re working.”

“Edward,” Bella said firmly. “We’ll cross that bridge later.”

“Just to let you know, I’m willing to move,” I said.

“Who knows? Maybe I’ll love Chicago,” Bella said. “I’ve never been.”

“You’d hate the winters. This past one was brutal,” I said with a wrinkled nose. “We had Snowmaggedon. The worst blizzard since 1979. Cars were stranded on Lake Shore Drive. The entire state shut down for two whole days. It was bad.”

“You can keep me warm,” Bella said seductively. Then she yawned. “So sleepy.”

“Then you should go to bed. I’ll hole up in the spare room.”

“Oh, no, Cullen. I loved sleeping with you the night that the mongrel acted like a moron. We’re sleeping together. It’s not a king-sized bed, but we’ll fit.”

“You sure?” I asked.

“Positively.” She stood up and blew out the candles. I got up and grabbed a pair of shorts and t-shirt. I darted into the bathroom to change and then went into Bella’s bedroom. It was very soft and feminine. The walls were painted a beige color. On her bed was a purple bedspread with a ton of pillows in various shades of purple. Her furniture was a dark stained wood and very elegant. Perfectly Bella. There were two doors in the room. One, I assume was for her closet and the other for a bathroom. I heard her puttering in the bathroom and I sat down stiffly on the bed. I picked up a book that was on her nightstand. I scooted back onto the pillows, opening the book. It was _Einstein’s Dreams_. I read the first few pages until Bella stepped out of the bathroom. I looked up and grinned. She was wearing my MIT shirt, knotted at the hip, and a pair of shorts. Her hair was plaited down her back and she crawled into bed with me. “One of my favorite books. I was reading it last night.”

“Mine too,” I murmured as I closed it. Bella curled next to me. I wrapped my arms around her. Her hand was resting on my thigh and her ear was pressed to my chest, above my heart. She giggled. “What?”

“Your stomach is gurgling.”

“I’m hungry. The burritos we had for dinner weren’t nearly as good as your chicken parmesan,” I said.

“I have leftovers.”

“Bella, I’m fine,” I said as I cupped her chin. “Thank you though.”

“Thank you, Edward. For being so perfectly gentlemanly.”

“Not all men are Neanderthals,” I sighed. “I do have sex on the brain, but I don’t act on it."

“You are dork.”

“Geek…get it right,” I smirked.

“But you’re my geek. My sexy geek boy,” Bella said as she leaned up to kiss me. I smiled as our lips touched. “Love you.”

“I love you so much, Bella,” I replied. She pulled away and hopped out of bed. I handed her my glasses and we slipped between the covers. Bella rolled on her side, turning off the lights. I curled around protectively, draping my arm around her middle. She burrowed closer and kissed my hand. I pressed a soft kiss to her neck and closed my eyes. Sleep came quickly and again my dreams were filled of Bella.

xx ANSOL xx

I woke up early the next morning. Bella was still in my arms. She looked like an angel. Her face was relaxed in slumber. Her lips were slightly parted and she hugged my arm that was wrapped around her body. Her hair had come out of the braid and was curled slightly. Her legs were tangled with mine. _I could get used to this._ I pressed a kiss to the soft spot behind her ear. She hummed quietly and burrowed closed to my chest. I extricated myself from her grasp and padded to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and went to cook Bella breakfast. I brewed some coffee. I searched through her cupboards and found the fixings for pancakes. I made a stack of pancakes and put them onto a plate. I found a tray and placed the pancakes and coffee onto it. I also found some strawberries. I cut them up and put it onto the tray as well.

I finished my tray and went into Bella’s bedroom. She was on her stomach, clutching my pillow. I put the tray onto her dresser and laid down next to her. I ran my lips along her neck like I did at the concert last night. My tongue darted in and out of my lips as I nuzzled her neck. “Hmmm, that feels nice,” Bella moaned.

“Wake up, love,” I crooned in her ear. I nibbled along the shell of her ear. “I made you breakfast.”

“You really are perfect,” Bella said as she opened her eyes, looking up at me. “And so handsome. I probably look like the Bride of Frankenstein and you look like a damn model.”

“When was the last time you had your eyes checked?” I teased as I kissed her lips chastely. “Model my ass.”

“You have a model’s ass,” Bella said as her tiny hands moved to my butt.

“Your breakfast is going to get cold, Ms. Dwyer,” I said as I rolled away.

“You made me breakfast?” I nodded and picked up the tray. Bella sat up and I placed the tray over her legs. “This is the sweetest, most romantic thing anyone has done for me.”

“I wanted to do something special for you,” I said as I swiped a strawberry. “Eat up. I need to clean your kitchen.”

“No. I’ll do it when I’m done eating. You cooked. I clean,” Bella said as she tucked into pancakes. “Holy shit, these are awesome. So fluffy.”

“My mom taught me well,” I said as I cut some pancake from Bella’s stack. I brought the fork to Bella’s mouth. She smiled and I fed her the pancakes. I then cut some pancakes for myself. “What’s on tap for today?”

“I have to finish this horrendous book. My red pen is going to get a workout,” Bella snickered. “Then, I’m having Rose help me get ready for our date tonight. Are you sure you won’t tell me?”

“It wouldn’t be a surprise if I did,” I said simply.

“Meanie,” Bella glowered. “What are you doing?”

“I’ll probably do some work on an upgrade for home version of our product. It’s what I was going to do if I was in Chicago. Nice thing I can work remotely. However, I do need to drop off the ‘Stang.”

“After breakfast, this delicious breakfast, I’ll shower and we can boogie,” Bella said.

“While you finish, I will shower,” I said.

“Towels are in the cabinet under the sink,” Bella said as she nodded to the bathroom. I kissed her before I hopped out of bed. I grabbed my clothes: a pair of jeans and another v-neck graphic t-shirt from Alice. I also grabbed my dress pants and shirt for tonight. I swiped a hanger from Bella’s hall closet and carried them into the shower. I needed to get the wrinkles out. My shower was hot and brief. I felt weird even thinking about jerking off in Bella’s shower. _You’d rather do it in her, perv. Admit it. You want to fuck the brains out of your girlfriend._

_Um, yes. Yes. I do._

_When did I turn into Jasper?_

_Fuck me._

I dressed, popped in my contacts and headed out into the main portion of Bella’s cozy apartment. I was almost sickened at my thoughts of Bella. And how I wanted her. _Be a gentleman. You’re not the mongrel. You have class._ Bella was dancing to some music and she was cleaning the mess I left in the kitchen. Her hair bounced and she was singing along with ‘Walking on Sunshine.’ I leaned against the wall, just watching her. She was so happy.

Bella turned around and jumped slightly. Then she danced to me. I wrapped my arms around and we danced to the song, Bella singing and twirling around me. At the end of the song, I dipped Bella, pressing a soft kiss to her neck. She squealed and clung to my neck. “Edward!”

“You are so adorable,” I said as I righted her.

“Whatever. I just love that song. Makes me happy. Now, I have this awesome memory of us dancing like fools to my favorite song,” she grinned. “I’m going to shower and then we can drop off the ‘Stang.” She kissed my cheek and dashed into her bedroom. I sat down at the kitchen table, pulling out my laptop. I logged into Whitlock Technologies remote access site and pulled up the upgrade. My fingers danced over the keyboard as I wrote the code for the program. Bella came out about a half hour later. Her hair was blown out and was stick straight. She had on a skirt and pretty blouse. I licked my lips unconsciously and ogled my hot girlfriend. “Edward, you’re drooling.”

I wiped my chin. There was nothing there. “No, I’m not.”

“Well you were staring. See something you like?” Bella asked. Her hands went to her hips and she crossed her legs at her ankles.

“Hmmm, definitely. Just the most gorgeous woman ever,” I purred. “You look really nice.”

“I have to stop in at Twilight. Jane, my boss, called me for a meeting regarding Rose’s book tour. I’m going to let you drive my car while I’m work. One scratch on my baby and I will pummel your balls with this stiletto heel,” Bella said as she picked her shoe. “Are we clear?”

“Crystal. I value my balls,” I blushed. “I’d like to father children.”

“Or should I threaten Boris?” Bella teased.

“Not Boris. You can’t hurt Boris…” I moaned. “Wait, how did you know I named my computer Boris?”

“Alice called while I was getting ready,” Bella giggled. “She wanted to ask about my clothes and if I liked them. She wanted me to ask you if you wanted her to give Boris some TLC. I asked who Boris was and she said your computer. Boris? Edward? Really?”

“Boris like Boris Goudinov. Tchaikovsky’s opera,” I said as I locked my computer. “I loved it when I was in college. I saw at the Met in New York City twice.”

“I was never a fan,” Bella said. “We do need to go. I have to be at Twilight by eleven and it’s almost ten now. I don’t know how long it’ll take for you to drop off your rental. The ‘Stang.”

I grabbed the keys, my wallet and my phone. I tossed my shades in my hair and we headed downstairs. I carried my larger suitcase upstairs before we left for the car rental. I filled up the gas tank and then dropped off the car. I signed the paperwork. Bella was waiting outside. Afterward, I slid into Bella’s car. She had moved to the passenger seat and guided me to her job. I parked the car in a nondescript office building. Bella said that she would be about an hour. She gave me directions to a few local places. I decided to head to the bookstore across the street. I could entertain myself there. I wandered into the store and purchased a book. I also picked up some coffee and sat down near the window. I opened the book and lost myself in the words.

An hour and half later, Bella came into the bookstore. She plopped down next to me and put her head on my shoulder. I closed my book, kissing her forehead. She prattled on about her meeting and the additions to the tour. Bella was going to be insanely busy with Rose’s tour. I was excited for her, but kind of upset. She was going to be on the road constantly and our time together would be different. She did say that they extended their time in Chicago. Several other bookstores wanted Rose for book signings and readings. So, she was going to be in Chicago for ten days as opposed to six.

We got lunch and headed back to Bella’s apartment. We worked for the afternoon. Quiet music filled Bella’s apartment as she read her latest assignment. I worked on the upgrade and was almost finished with it when Bella scoffed. Loudly. “What’s wrong, love?”

“If I have to correct another run-on sentence or dangling participle, I will seriously kill somebody. It’s call punctuation,” Bella grumbled. “And the word choice is horrible. Read this chapter, Edward. Have at it with the red pen of death.”

“I’ll use blue,” I said as I whipped out a pen. “To differentiate from your corrections.”

“Smart man,” Bella said. “I’m going to take some ibuprofen. All those mistakes are making my eyes cross.”

I turned to the chapter that Bella handed me and I was appalled with all of the mistakes. My pen had a field day. When I was done, the entire chapter was covered in red and blue. It was sad really. “How did this person get to be published?”

“I have no clue,” Bella grumbled. “Let me see…Damn, you’re more harsh than me.”

“And the story isn’t all that good,” I said.

“I’m done with this for now. If I keep reading it, I’ll just pitch it. Jane wouldn’t like that,” Bella said as she grabbed the papers from me. She stuffed them into her work bag. “So, I need to dress up?”

“Yep.” My phone vibrated from my pocket. I unlocked it and chuckled. “Alice says to wear the purple dress and black heels if you have them.”

“How did your sister know?”

“Freaky twin connection,” I said with a smirk. My phone vibrated again. “Oh, Alice says to wear silver shoes. They’re preferred.”

“Definitely freaky twin connection. Did you all have your own language?”

“No. But we always are aware of each other. When one of us got hurt, the other knew. When my nose was broken in 4th grade, Alice got a nasty sinus infection. When Alice broke her ankle in 11th grade, I knew when she did it. My ankle gave out.”

“Wow, weird…” Bella said. “Well, who am I to argue with your omniscient sister?”

“You don’t. Alice is pretty much the voice of God. I love her to pieces, but goodness she’s pushy,” I laughed. My phone vibrated. I read the text. “We also need to take pictures.”

“Freaky,” Bella chuckled. “When Rose gets here, can you let her in?”

“Sure.”

Bella darted off to her bedroom to get ready for my surprise date. I decided to get ready myself. I went into the guest bathroom and pulled on my black dress pants, black shirt and vest that Alice packed for me. I then decided to use some of the shit that she put in my hair. I plucked at my bronze mess until I recreated the look that Alice did for me when I fought with my dad. I sprayed some cologne and went back into the kitchen. Just as I was about to sit down, the intercom buzzed. It was Rosalie. I let her in and she breezed into the apartment. Rose kissed my cheek and went into Bella’s bedroom.

Forty-five minutes later, Bella walked out in a gorgeous purple cocktail dress and the jewelry that I got her around her neck and in her ears. Bella’s hair was curled slightly and pinned back off her face in several twists. Her makeup was subtle and smoky.

“Okay, lovebirds. You need to take a picture,” Rose said. She pushed us together and I wrapped an arm around Bella. My other hand moved to her cheek, gently caressing her soft, supple skin. Rose took a ton of pictures and she was gushing at how romantic we were. I didn’t care about her ramblings as long as I held onto Bella. She was my world. Her eyes told the same story. I leaned down and gently caressed my lips against hers. More flashes went off and Rose squealed. “You guys are so stinking cute.”

“Rose, you sound like a dying pig,” Bella deadpanned. Rose wrinkled her nose and took a picture, the flash in our faces. “We’re going. Thank you for the help with hair and makeup.”

“No problemo. Have fun tonight and I want deets tomorrow,” Rose said. “Breakfast after you drop off sexy geek boy.”

“How can I be a ‘boy’ when I’m 31 years old?” I asked, arching a brow.

“You’re older than Bella? Nice. You got yourself a sugar daddy,” Rose teased. Bella grabbed a pillow and tossed at Rosalie. She caught it and handed me the camera as she left. “Have fun. Be safe. Have orgasms!”

“At least she didn’t say to use a condom or fuck like bunnies,” I said.

“Fuck like bunnies…” Bella snorted. “I’ve always liked that phrase.”

“Um, random? I never know what you are going to say, love,” I guffawed. “Come on. Your surprise is waiting. But, can I drive?”

“Don’t turn into a guy on me, Edward.”

“I hate to burst your bubble but I am a guy. Besides, I want this to be a complete surprise.” I pulled out a black blindfold from my pocket. “You can’t drive blindfolded.”

“The same threat applies, Cullen,” Bella said, a smile playing on her lips. “No scratches on my baby.”

“Yes ma’am,” I said. I laced my fingers with hers and we headed down to her car. I helped her into the passenger seat and tied the blindfold around her face. She sat rigidly but relaxed once I pulled out of the parking spot and twined my fingers with hers. I drove to the art museum and parked the car. Once there, I assisted Bella up the steps and into the foyer of the museum. I untied the blindfold and Bella blinked her eyes. She looked around, her mahogany hair swinging like a curtain. I wrapped my arm around her waist and led her to the exhibit. There were candles lining the pathway to the Monet exhibit, just as I requested.

“Edward?”

I smiled and opened the door to the exhibit and Bella gasped. Inside the large room were the paintings of Claude Monet. They were showcased with spotlights. Around the room were small votive candles, bouquets of flowers and grand piano in the middle of the room. She moved away and covered her mouth with her hands. I went and stood behind her, wrapping my arms around tiny waist. “Surprise,” I whispered in her ear.

“You did this? All of this?”

“I arranged for it,” I said. “I remembered that you wanted to see this exhibit. You asked the mongoloid to take you and he refused. I called to see if it was still here. Thankfully it was and voila! Your very own private showing of Claude Monet.”

“But how? When?” she breathed.

“I called when I was in the bathroom at the museum yesterday. In regards to how, let’s just say I made a hefty donation to the Phoenix Art Museum. But it’s worth it to see your reaction.”

“Okay, this far surpasses the pancakes in bed, Edward,” Bella said as she gestured to the large room.

“There’s one more thing,” I said as I led her to the piano. I sat down on the bench and lifted the lid. Bella sat down next to me. “I haven’t practiced it or anything. This is all coming from my head. So be kind.” I laid my hands on the keys and began playing a song. A sweet and reverent song for Bella. Something that described her. Her beauty. Her compassion. Her intelligence. Her love. My love for her. I closed my eyes and let the music pour through me. The melody was sweet and poignant. The chords that harmonized it were rich and luxuriant. I played for an immeasurable amount of time and when I finished, I pulled my hands back from the keys. I looked at Bella. Tears were streaming down her beautiful face. “Love?”

“Happy tears. Incredibly happy tears,” she blubbered. “You wrote me a song?”

“It’s what I was humming on our balloon ride,” I whispered. She took a sharp intake of breath and nodded. “I haven’t written it, yet. This was the first performance. I hope you liked it.”

“Edward, there are no words to describe how I’m feeling,” she murmured. She took my hand and placed it on her chest, above her heart. It was stammering against my hand. “This beats for  you, Edward. Only for you.”

I took her hand and placed it on my chest, mirroring her actions. “Bella, you are my life now. My heart is yours. Forever,” I muttered. Bella gazed into my eyes, her chocolate orbs piercing through me. She smiled and it lit up her whole face. “I love you, Isabella Dwyer.”

“I love you. So much. Edward Cullen,” she replied. “I feel like I’m in a fairy tale. I mean this stuff shouldn’t be happening to me. Little old me.”

“I’m the one who’s in the fairy tale. I found my princess. And I’d do this for you again. In a heartbeat,” I grinned. “Did you like your surprise?”

“Edward, I loved my surprise. I love you,” she said as she leaned forward to kiss me. Her mouth caressed mine and she moved closer to me on the piano bench. My hands cupped her tiny face and I angled her head so I could deepen our kiss. I slid my tongue between Bella’s sweet lips. Her fingers tighten around my biceps. A soft moan escapes her mouth. I smile. _You made her moan, Cullen. Good job, man. Excellent…_

“Bella,” I whispered as I kissed her cheeks, her nose, her forehead, and her eyes and traced my lips down her neck. “I love you, so much, baby.”

“Hmmm, I like that. Baby,” she said as she pulled my face to look at her. “I’m your baby.”

“My gorgeous baby,” I cooed. I embraced her, burying my nose in her hair. Bella’s hands moved up and down my back, gliding over the satin of my vest. _I can’t leave her. I just can’t. How am I going to get on that plane tomorrow?_ I closed my eyes and tried to prevent the tears from falling down my cheeks. I needed to be strong. “I love you, Bella.”

“I love you, Edward,” she murmured. “Always.”

“Forever.”

**A/N: So…what do you think? Good? Bad? Indifferent? Want to chuck bananas and tartar sauce at me? Or shower me with pancakes in bed made by Geekward?**

**Also, I’ve never been to Phoenix or to the museums listed. I took some liberties to make them meet my needs in my story. So, I apologize for any inaccuracies. It’s a work of fiction…**

**Leave me love and you’ll get a kiss and a serenade from Geekward ;-)**

 

 

 


	8. Leaving on a Jet Plane

**First off, I’d like to send a shout out to Ashley (edwardsouthernbella) who is incredibly encouraging of my writing! You rock, girl! Thank you for your kind words and support! Much love to you, girlie! MUAH! Secondly, thank you to everyone who has left a review, set up an alert or faved this story. It’s overwhelming the attention that this has received. I’m truly humbled by the response. Finally, thank you to Stephanie (lvtwilight09) for the awesome banner. It’s posted in my profile!**

**Lots of positive reinforcement with this one. Apparently you all love your virgin Geekward and Nerdella. So do I.**

**Anyhoozle, none of this belongs to me. It belongs to that famous writer chick. Stephenie Meyer. I just love playing with Edward and Bella because their lives are SOOOOOOOOOO much more interesting than mine.**

**So, here we go…**

**Chapter 8: Leaving on a Jet Plane**

**BPOV**

My boyfriend is an angel sent down from heaven, just for me. I mean, what girl can say that they had a private showing of her favorite artist and get serenaded by the perfection that is Edward Cullen? No one. I was the first. Hopefully, I’d be the only. The fact that he rearranged his flights, made a donation to the museum and set this all up is astonishing. Astounding. Surreal. A fairy tale. He truly was my prince charming.

_Geek Charming…_

We spent a few hours in the museum. Edward was actually well versed in Claude Monet’s paintings. He shared some stories and explained the nuances of the paintings in the collection. Then he spent some time on the piano, playing some of his favorite songs and creating some new ones. I joined in with my horrendous piano skills. We had fun doing a funky version of ‘Heart and Soul.’ Edward, in addition to being incredibly brilliant, was very talented musically. He had an innate ability to just let the music flow from his body and it was magical to see.

Around nine, the security guard said that we needed to go. Edward’s handsome features fell and he nodded solemnly. My absolute dream date was coming to an end. Edward picked up several of the bouquets of flowers, handing them to me as we left. I placed the flowers in the backseat of the car and Edward drove us back to my apartment. His hand never left mine. His thumb traced idle circles on my skin. I felt like I was going to explode with his soft touch. Each movement caused my heart to stammer and my body to react. I wanted him. All of him. _Not tonight, Bella. Jeebus!_ _When did you turn into Rosalie with all of the sex? Christ!_

Edward parked my car and we headed up to my apartment, carrying the bouquets of flowers. Edward placed the flowers on my kitchen table. Once he was done, I pounced. I didn’t know what came over me, but I pushed Edward against the door and attached my lips to his. He stiffened briefly, surprised at my aggression. However, he quickly joined the party. His arms wrapped around my waist and he lifted me slightly. His tongue slid through my lips and I twisted my fingers into his soft hair. I pulled away and walked down the short hallway to my bedroom. _We’re not having sex. Not tonight. But it doesn’t mean that we can’t make out and explore, right?_ Edward followed me, his hand laced with mine.

We got into my bedroom. Edward gently cupped my face, running his thumbs over my cheeks. His expression was soft but his eyes were filled with desire. “I love you, my Bella,” he whispered. He leaned down and with the most tender of touches, pressed his lips to mine. My heart swelled. I moved my hands up his arms and took his face my own hands. Our kisses were soft and loving, everything I ever wanted in a relationship. In a man. In a lover.

We pulled apart, our breathing ragged. I arched a brow and climbed onto my bed. Edward gulped and removed his shoes, climbing in after me. “Edward, relax.”

“We’re not…”

“No, Edward. We’re not ready,” I whispered. “You look like a deer caught in headlights.” He really did. His eyes were filled with trepidation and his body extremely rigid. “But it doesn’t mean we can’t have a little fun.”

“Fun. I like fun,” Edward joked lightly. “I, um, just don’t want to disappoint you. I’m not sure…”

“Edward, trust me when I say that nothing you’ve done this weekend disappointed me. You are the most loving, caring, gentle, intelligent, and sexy man I’ve ever known. Without even trying,” I cooed.

“I’m not perfect, Bella. I’m going to screw up at some point. Out of the two of us, you’re much more experienced in ways of relationships and love. I’m just going on instinct,” Edward chuckled.

“My only relationship was with the mongoloid. Was that love? Fuck no!” I spat. “I was just merely a conquest.”

“Fucking mongrel,” Edward growled. “Sorry. I really don’t like using such language. It’s usually reserved for when I talk about my father and brother. Now we can add the mutt to the mix.”

“It’s kind of hot, to hear you swear like that. You have this refined air about you. However, when you cuss, your voice deepens and it’s very sexy,” I admitted.

“I’m sexy when I swear,” Edward asked, his brows shooting to his hairline. “That’s just weird.”

“But, back to the ‘experienced’ comment. I’m just as naïve about this as you are. Sure I’ve had a relationship, but it’s nothing compared to what I feel for you. It was the idea of Jacob that was romantic for me. Not him. Give me your hand,” I said. Edward took my hand and laced his long, elegant fingers with mine. Like every time, I felt a jolt of energy. A spark flying between us. “Do you feel that? That tingle?”

“Is that normal?” Edward whispered.

“I’ve never felt it before. Not with Jacob. Not with anybody. Only with you,” I said as I scooted closer to him. Edward’s hand moved from mine and snaked around my waist. Our chests were touching and legs tangled together. His eyes were looking at me so adoringly. I’m certain that I looked at him the same way. “I don’t want it to stop.”

“Neither do I, Bella,” Edward murmured. He dipped his head and caressed his lips against my jaw. His other hand moved to the back of my head, tangling into my long hair. “I love you, gorgeous,” he purred before he crashed his lips against mine. I melted against his strong body. Edward’s mouth danced with mine, lightly nipping at my lips with his teeth. I moaned and tried to pull him closer to me. We spent a fair amount of time kissing and making out, but nothing was as heated as this.

Edward’s hand was splayed across my back and his other hand was gently cupping my face. He turned my head and began sucking on my neck, moving down to my ear. “Edward,” I purred as my hands moved down his sides, taking purchase on his perfect behind. A low rumble emanated from Edward’s chest and he rolled us. I swung my leg over his hips and straddled over his body. I could feel his arousal press into my thigh. _The only thing preventing you from getting it on with sexy geek boy is a few layers of clothing. You know you want to…_

_I do, but…NOT. YET!_

Edward’s strong hands were securely wrapped around my waist and he was holding me in place. His lips found their way back to mine. They moved with mouth fervently, with such passion, it was all consuming. Being bold, I moved my hand from the sides of his head to the buttons of his vest. I pulled away and looked down at Edward. I asked permission with my eyes. He sat up and gulped again. “Can I see you, Edward? I got a peek in the hotel,” I said coyly. His eyes were wary but filled with lust. He nodded slowly and smiled. His perfectly crooked grin. I quickly unbuttoned his vest and tossed it onto the ground. “Are you sure?”

“Just the shirt,” Edward whispered. He was incredibly tense but still aroused. The poking in my leg indicated that. I nodded and kissed his soft lips as I unbuttoned his shirt. With each button, I kissed him. I could feel his body relax with each tender kiss. I reached his belt buckle and he untucked his shirt so I could finish my job of removing it. As I pushed Edward’s shirt over his shoulders, his skin blushed crimson. I pressed a passionate kiss to his mouth as I added his shirt with his vest. His response was timid at best. _He’s embarrassed. Why? He’s beautiful._

“Are you okay, Edward?” I asked as I pulled away, looking into his honey golden eyes.

“I’m fine,” he whispered as he stared at me. “Just nervous.”

“Me too, Edward. If you’re not comfortable, we can stop,” I said. He ducked his head, pulling his lip into his teeth. His ears were a bright pink. I started to get off his lap, but his arms wrapped around my waist, holding me to him. I squeaked and put my hands on his bare shoulders. He shuddered lightly and looked up at me.

“I don’t want to stop,” he said seductively. His voice, his face, and his eyes dripped with passion. I wiggled slightly and whimpered at the intensity of his proclamation. His gaze penetrated mine. He pressed an ardent kiss to my lips. I gripped his shoulders, relishing in the softness of his skin. I traced his lips with my tongue and he opened his mouth with a sigh. I pushed my tongue between his lips. One of Edward’s hands moved up my back and fisted my hair. His other hand was gripping my hip tightly. My own fingers danced along his back and shoulders, feeling his muscles. They contracted when I touched them.

With lightening fast speeds, I was rolled onto my back. I gasped and giggled. Edward laughed deeply and hovered over me. His shoulders were straining and his smile was sexy and playful. “I love you, Edward,” I muttered. “You are so beautiful.”

“I’m alright,” he joked as he leaned down to kiss my neck. His tongue darted along my sensitive skin. I angled my head so he could get better access. I ran my fingernails along his back and sides. He growled and pulled away.  He smirked and his voice took on a very deep tone, “That tickles, Isabella.”

_Holy crow…that was hot. I mean really, REALLY hot. Edward has a dominant side. Me likey!_

“Sorry, Edward,” I breathed. I removed my hands from his sides.

He growled again, his golden eyes deepening in color. “It doesn’t mean I want you to stop. I love the feel of your hands on my skin, Isabella. I’m on fire,” he cooed.

_And I need new panties._

“Can I touch you?” Edward asked, his eyes filled with lust but a touch of uncertainty. I answered him with a searing kiss, pulling him against my body. Edward returned my kiss eagerly as one of his hands moved up my arm. His fingers glided across my collarbone and down my ribcage, avoiding my breast. I whimpered and squirmed. Edward chuckled. I could feel him smile through the kiss. His hand moved to my breast, but wouldn’t touch it. He pulled away, asking permission with his eyes. I smiled and nodded imperceptibly. He kissed me sweetly and his hand gently caressed my breast. Now it was my turn to be on fire. I hitched my leg over his hip and moaned quite loudly. I pulled Edward closer to me and I was pinned by his body weight. I didn’t care. I needed to feel him.

His fingers gently kneaded my breast and I could feel my nipple pebble at his touch. _For someone who has never done this, he has magical fingers. I wonder how they would feel elsewhere…Stop it, Bella!_ Our kisses deepened. Edward’s hips were moving against mine and I could feel his erection become harder. His hand moved from my chest and moved down my sides to my leg. His fingers danced up my leg to my outer thigh and he moved my leg higher around his waist. His belt buckle was hitting the right spot of my body and I bucked my pelvis. Edward groaned against my mouth. “Bella…”

“Hmmm,” I responded as I pulled his earlobe into my mouth. “What, baby?”

“We need to stop, gorgeous,” he said. His voice was thick with arousal and lust. He slowly pulled away and sat up on the bed. His hair was a hot mess, his lips were swollen and he had a very large bulge in the crotch of his pants. I pouted prominently, leaning up on my elbows. “Oh, not the pout. I’m such a sucker for the pout.”

“Then, don’t stop,” I smiled.

“You are quite the seductress, Bella,” Edward said as he sat against my headboard. I licked my lips and stared at his gorgeous torso. I rolled over and began pressing kisses to his chest. He whimpered as my tongue flicked his nipple. “Bella…”

“What?” I asked innocently.

He gently cupped my chin and wrapped his arm around my waist. “Please stop. I’m holding onto my control by a thread. You are so sexy and desirable that I want nothing to remove this beautiful dress and make love to you all night. But that’s not this speaking,” he said as he pointed to his head. “It’s this.” He looked down at his bulge and arched a brow.

“You’ve got be uncomfortable,” I said as I tried to lay my hand on his thigh. He captured my hand and put it around his waist.

“Behave, Isabella,” he chuckled. “If you put your hand anywhere near my junk, I will jump your bones.”

I pouted again and put my head on his chest. His heart was pounding and he was trembling slightly. “Are you sure that you’re alright?”

“I’m fine, Bella. I just need to calm down,” he said as he kissed my forehead.

“Cold shower?”

“Tempting, but I’m just imagining my Aunt Carmen in her girdle,” Edward snickered. “My, um…”

“Boner?”

“My boner is quickly deflating at that mental image,” Edward snorted. “And you’re a writer?”

“I’ve heard so many euphemisms for an erection, it’s funny. Especially from your buddy, James Hunter,” I laughed.

“And now it’s definitely gone,” Edward sighed. “Are you okay? I didn’t make you feel uncomfortable, did I?”

“Absolutely not, Edward.” I leaned up and kissed his lips chastely. He grinned crookedly and caressed my face with his fingers. “What time is your flight tomorrow?”

“Eight,” he mumbled dejectedly. “I need to be at the airport by six.”

“We probably should go to sleep,” I said sadly. “Do you want to shower now or tomorrow morning?”

“Tomorrow morning. I have to go to work directly from the airport. Not fun,” he said with an eye roll. “I’m going to change into something more comfortable.” He stood up and gazed at me lovingly.

“Can you keep the shirt off?” I asked shyly. He smirked and nodded. He went into the bathroom to change. I took the opportunity to do the same. I put on Edward’s MIT shirt and a pair of shorts. I hung my dress up and washed my face. When I was done, Edward was on the bed with his glasses on his face, reading the book he’d purchased at the bookstore earlier. Like I requested, he’d left his shirt off. I grinned and crawled into bed with him. He tossed the book onto the floor. Edward opened his arms and I curled up next to him. “I love you, Edward. So much.”

“I love you, Isabella. More than my own life,” he said as he kissed my temple. His hand gently caressed my skin that was exposed from the t-shirt. I could feel him smile. I nestled closer. I didn’t want our time together to end. In the past five days, I’d found my love. I couldn’t bear to be apart from him. Before I realized it, my body was wracking with sobs. “Bella, please don’t cry,” Edward said. “We’ll see each other soon. It’s not like we’re breaking up.”

“I know,” I sobbed. “I just got you and now you’re going.” I climbed into his lap, straddling his legs. I wrapped my arms around his neck, holding on tightly. “I can’t fathom being without you.”

“Bella,” he said as he pulled my face to look at him. Behind his frames, his eyes were filling with tears. “I love you. Only you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. It pains me to even think about being apart from you. But, you have a job to do. A tour with Rose. Before we know it, you’ll be in Chicago. We’ll talk on the phone. We’ll Skype. We’ll do everything to stay in contact.”

“I know,” I said. I ran my fingers across his cheeks. “I am going to miss you, so much, Edward.”

“I feel like I’m leaving part of my soul with you, Bella.” He picked up my hand on placed it on his bare chest, above his heart. “I told you earlier that this is yours. It still holds true. My heart beats for you and you alone. I love you. I’m in love you with you and we’ll make this work.”

“We’ll make it work,” I repeated. I smiled sadly and kissed his lips. “I love you, Edward Cullen.”

“I love you more, Isabella Dwyer,” Edward said fervently. “We do need to get some sleep. I’ve set my alarm for five and it’s after eleven now.”

“I know. Just hold me all night,” I murmured.

“I’ll hold you forever,” he said. Edward removed his glasses and placed them onto the nightstand. We crawled into the sheets and turned off the lights. I put my head on Edward’s chest, listening to the steady thrum of his heartbeat. His hand scratched my back and he hummed quietly. “I love you, Bella. Even while we’re apart, I’ll love you.”

I smiled and pressed a kiss to his chest. “I love you, more than words can say.” He kissed me sweetly and closed his eyes. I stared and watched him sleep. His face relaxed but he still held me close to his muscled torso. I kissed his chest again and closed my eyes, allowing his warmth and steady heartbeat lull me to sleep.

xx ANSOL xx

Edward’s alarm went off early. He groaned and held me tighter against his body. “Don’t want to let you go,” he grumbled, his voice deep from disuse. “I’m going to pack you in my suitcase and you’re coming with me.” His lips attached themselves to my neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist. He was curled around me, spooning my tiny body with his. Tears spilled over my cheeks. _I can’t let him go. I just can’t. I love him._

“Bella?”

“Yeah,” I replied as I sniffled.

“God, I can’t leave you,” he said as he turned me around. He looked into my eyes and I gave him a watery smile. Then I broke down in tears. He gathered me in his arms and held me tightly. “I know, love. Believe me I know.”

“It’s just a few weeks,” I sobbed, “but, I can’t…Edward…”

“Shhh, love. We’ll be together,” he murmured into my hair. “I’m not kidding when I say that I’m willing to move. Nothing is holding me in Chicago.”

“Your job, Edward. Your family. You have a lot holding you in Chicago,” I whimpered.

“I can open an office for Whitlock Technologies here for the west coast. The only people in my family that I really care about are Alice and Esme, my mom. Bella, we’re going to make it,” he said ardently. His butterscotch eyes filled with determination. “Do you love me?”

“You know I do,” I replied.

“I know, but our love is too strong to be denied. We will be fine. We will make it through the next six weeks. I promise you. We’ll talk everyday and be prepared for more spoiling. I saw you itinerary and I put all the dates in my calendar so I know where you’re going to be at and for how long,” Edward said as he gently cupped my cheeks. “Then, you’ll be in Chicago for ten days and we can spend as much time as your schedule will allow together. But we’ll do this. Our relationship will get stronger because of it. I promise you. Do you believe me?”

“Yes, Edward. I believe you,” I said as I threw my arms around his neck. He held me closely. His alarm shrilled again and he groaned. “You better shower.” He nodded and stood up. He was still glorious naked from the waist up. He stretched his tall body. His muscles in his back rippled and I found myself ogling.

“Bella,” Edward crooned. I looked up to his face. He gently closed my mouth and chuckled, “You were drooling, love.”

“Do you blame me? My boyfriend is fuckhot,” I smirked as I curled around his pillow.

“Fuckhot? Never heard that one before,” Edward snickered. “Though, you are the beauty in our relationship. I’ve never seen a woman more gorgeous than you.” My cheeks flamed and I smiled. He leaned down, kissing my cheek. He strode out of my bedroom and into the guest bathroom to shower. I hopped up and showered on my own, thinking about Edward. I brushed my teeth and put on my makeup. I finished up and lightly curled my hair. I went into my closet and pulled out a pair of charcoal dress pants and a black blouse. I slipped on some underwear and dressed quickly. When I headed out of my bedroom, tying my hair into a low ponytail, I noticed Edward. He was wearing a pair of navy dress pants, dark blue dress shirt and a tie. Over the chair was a suit coat. My jaw was on the ground and I leaned against the wall. Edward looked up and smirked. “You’re drooling again.”

“You’re in a suit.”

“I have a huge meeting with some investors with Jasper this afternoon. Hence the monkey suit,” Edward grimaced. “I hate meetings with investors. It means I have to be all confident and suave. That ain’t me.”

“I beg to differ, Mr. Cullen. You were plenty confident and suave this weekend. You got me to salsa,” I joked. “AND I didn’t spear you with my stiletto heels.”

“Hallelujah! It’s a miracle,” he said as he raised his hands to the ceiling.

“Ass.”

“Nope. That’s my brother. He’s the ass,” Edward smirked. “Followed closely by my father. I have a heart of gold. With asshole-like tendencies. Thank you, Rosalie Hale.”

“Nah. You are just an angel,” I said as I wrapped my arms around his waist. “A perfect angel.”

“That’s you, love,” Edward whispered as he kissed my forehead. “You’re the angel. I’m just a little devil. Bwahaha!!!”

“Dork.”

“We’ve discussed this , Bella. I’m a geek. Be one with the geek,” Edward chanted. I giggled and hugged him tighter. “We need to go, gorgeous.”

“I know,” I whispered. I released him, kissing his lips sweetly. Edward finished packing his bags and slung his laptop bag over his shoulders. “You look like a pack mule.”

“I blame Alice. I was only going to bring the one suitcase but she _insisted_ I bring your clothes so I had to bring a second one. I love my sister, but good LORD!” Edward grumbled.

“Can I help?”

“Nope. I’m strong like bull,” Edward said in a heavy accent, flexing his muscles. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my own work bag. We headed down to my car and loaded up his suitcases into the trunk. I drove us to the airport. It was a quiet, solemn ride. Edward kept his hand twined with mine. I caught him staring at me a few times. He blushed furiously. But I kissed his hand as I drove.

Once at the airport, I parked the car, much to Edward’s chagrin. He wanted me to drop him off, but I was going to see him off at the security checkpoint. I’d pay the $50 so I could see him for an extra half hour. After I parked the car, I rolled his smaller suitcase and we walked quietly to the ticket counter. The airport was virtually abandoned. It was super early and not many people were heading out. At the ticket counter, Edward checked his bags, but kept his laptop bag with him. We walked quietly to the security checkpoint. His jacket was slung over his arm and his bag on his shoulder. He held me close with his other hand, lightly rubbing circles on the small of my back. His lips stayed on my forehead as we moved through the line.

Edward got close to the front of the line and my tears began falling down my cheeks. Edward cupped my cheeks and stared in my eyes, wiping my tears away. “We’ll see each other before you know, gorgeous.”

“I know,” I cried. “I love you, Edward.”

“I love you, so much, Bella. Probably too much,” he said with a sad grin. He leaned down and kissed me with such passion. His tongue plunged through my lips and I clung to him. I felt his tears on my cheeks. “God, I’m so going to miss you,” he said as he buried his face in my neck. A few passengers behind us started grumbling. Edward growled. “Back off, I’m leaving the love of my life for six weeks. You can be patient, damn it.”

I snorted and wrapped my arms around his neck. “The dick lessons are paying off, Edward.”

“Assholes,” Edward grumbled as he kissed me deeply again. He was shoved by the surly man behind him and Edward moved out of his way, waving him through sarcastically. The asshole flipped Edward off. Edward responded in kind. “Ruining my goodbye.”

“You do need to go, Edward,” I mumbled sadly. “Call me when you land?”

“I promise. I love you, gorgeous,” Edward said as he kissed me sweetly. “Six weeks. Then we’ll be together.”

“I love you, Edward. Have a safe flight and good luck today,” I said as I kissed him again. He held me close and kissed my neck, running his lips along my jaw before he pulled away. He caressed my cheek and he walked up to the TSA agent. He handed her his ticket and driver’s license. I stood and watched him as he went through security. Before he went through the metal detector, he looked up at me and mouthed that he loved me. I smiled as tears fell down my cheeks. I stepped out of line and sat down on a nearby bench. I let the tears flow. Huge fat tears. Loud, gut-wrenching sobs.

I don’t know how long I sat on the bench. I held my stomach and prayed for the strength to get through the next six weeks without Edward. A pair of familiar heels appeared in front of me. I looked up and saw Rose holding a cup of coffee. I stood up and collapsed against her. She hugged me, gently running her fingers through my hair. “Rose, he’s gone.”

“I know, sweetie. He texted me when he got to his gate. Edward is very worried about you,” Rose murmured. “He loves you very much.”

“I love him,” I sobbed. “I can’t do this. I’m ready to buy a ticket to any location so I can go and see him off.”

“Bella, that’s a bit overdramatic,” Rose said dryly. “Come on. Let’s get you some breakfast and we’ll create a plan of attack to survive this time without sexy geek boy.” I nodded and let her lead me out of the airport. I walked to my car and we drove to a diner close by. We were seated. I spaced out until my phone beeped. A new text…

_Take care of my heart, Isabella. I’ve left it with you. My only love. I miss you – Edward_

A new wave of sobs filled the diner. Rose grabbed my phone and smiled. “God, he really is perfect. Respond to him, you crying fool.” I grabbed my phone and thought of an appropriate response.

_You left your heart, but I’m giving you my soul as you are my soul mate. I love you, eternally – Bella_

“Let me see,” Rose said. She read my text and waved her hand in front of her face. “Shit, that is so fucking romantic. It makes me want to puke. Can you two be any more nauseating?” She smirked playfully.

“You are a bitch, Rose,” I said, giving her my own smirk.

“But you love me,” Rose giggled. “So, what was the surprise from last night?”

“Oh, God, Rose…he got us a private showing of that Monet exhibit I’ve been wanting to see. The entire museum was shut down and the room was bathed in candlelight and flowers. In the center of the room was a grand piano. He played for me. Wrote me a song.”

“And this man has never had a girlfriend? Really? He’s got romance in the bag,” Rose snickered. “Fuck. I need to find me a geek. They apparently know how to do that shit.”

“No, it’s just Edward,” I said dreamily. “Anyhow, distract me. Anything but talking about my awesome boyfriend.”

“Okay. We need to go shopping for my tour. I need a ton of new outfits. Plus if you’re my assistant, you are getting a whole new wardrobe too. You’re making out like gangbusters. You’re getting paid to be an editor, my assistant, a paid vacation, a new wardrobe and a sexy geek boyfriend who loves you tremendously. Who did you fuck to get so lucky?”

“I didn’t. That’s the good part,” I smirked.

“You and the geek did seal the deal?”

“Edward and I didn’t make love. We’re not ready. However, we did go further in our physical relationship last night than I’ve ever been before,” I blushed.

“Did he finger fuck you?”

“Rosalie!”

“What? He’s got some long ass fingers. I bet he could do some serious magic with those babies,” Rose chortled. “And you know what they say about men with long fingers?”

“Rose, just stop.”

“What? They wear big gloves,” Rose snorted. “Get your mind out of the gutter, Dwyer.”

I threw a napkin at Rosalie who was in stitches across from me. “Back to your tour. I had a meeting with Jane yesterday. Here’s our new itinerary.” I pulled it out of my bag. “We’ve added a few more cities and extended our stay in Chicago.”

“Phoenix first. Cool and obvious. Then, LA, Las Vegas, Denver, New Orleans, Chicago, Detroit. Why do we have to go to Detroit? It’s the armpit of the world.”

“Would you rather go to Cleveland?”

“Ugh, good point. Orlando, Boston, and ending in New York. Jam packed but it looks like a lot of fun. There are a couple of weekends here that geek boy can visit you.”

“He swiped a copy of my itinerary and put it on his phone,” I said as I sipped my coffee. “I’m hoping that I can surprise him along the way. If that’s alright you, boss lady.”

“Hmmm, Denver is pretty low key. If you want to skip Denver and visit geek boy…”

“Edward, Rosalie. His name is Edward. Not geek boy,” I sighed.

“If you want to visit EDWARD, you can fly out from Vegas and meet me in New Orleans.”

“Really?”

“Bella, I can see how much you love him and how it’s killing you not be near him. It’s really sweet. I’m really happy for you. But there is a stipulation.”

“What’s that?”

“I buy you all new lingerie to seduce your geek,” Rose smiled.

“I accept your stipulation. The white granny panties gots to go!”

“That’s my girl,” Rose said as she smiled. “What’s your plan tonight after work?”

“Um, pine for Edward?”

“Wrong answer, Isabella Marie. You’re getting a whole new lingerie wardrobe, courtesy of moi! Meet me at La Perla at six. Then we’ll get lit on Skinny Girl Margaritas!”

“It’s a date,” I said as I finished my breakfast of strawberry pancakes. _Not nearly as good as Edward’s._ After we finished our breakfast, Rose headed back to finish working on her latest edit of her book. I headed into the office to finish reading the horrendous novel from hell and send it off to the author after I got the approval from Jane.

Before I did, I went and bought my tickets to Chicago from Vegas. It would be a short trip. Only four days, but it was better than nothing. Plus I got to see him in three weeks as opposed to six weeks. _You can do this, Bella._ I whipped out my credit card and purchased my tickets, hoping it would work out. As I hit submit on the website, my phone chirped.

_I will make sure that Edward is free all weekend, Bella – Alice Cullen_

_How…how did you know? – Bella_

_Freaky twin connection – Alice_

_Edward isn’t here – Bella_

_But you’re part of him now. I can get a feel for you, now. Welcome to the family, my sistah! – Alice_

_Um… - Bella_

_Did you like your clothes? I bet Edward fell over when he saw you last night – Alice_

_What’s your email and I’ll send you some pictures – Bella_

Alice sent her email address and I put it into my contacts. I then said my goodbyes, saying I had to do some work. Alice gave me a virtual wink and she was gone. _That was really weird._ I shrugged it off and finished reading the horrendous book that Jane assigned me. I managed to finish it without burning it. But I was close. I handed it off to Jane who smiled gratefully. I made her promise me to NEVER give me another novel by this author. Jane then handed me my next assignment. A novel by James Hunter.

 _God must have it out for me._ I smiled and took the male gay porn smut. I stomped back to my office and began reading the novel, not really paying attention to the storyline. Oh wait, that’s because there wasn’t one. It was all about men getting it on with each other. _Gag me with a silver spoon and then some…BLECH!_ As I read, I noticed that the main character was named Edward. A tall, bronze haired man with golden eyes. _My Edward. Oh no, he didn’t write a slash novel about MY Edward._ I grabbed the novel and went into Jane’s office.

“This is based off real life,” I said. “Not fiction.”

“Whoa, relax, Bella. How do you know?”

“My boyfriend knows the author. AND my boyfriend has the same name as the main character and the same physical characteristics. This is slander. I refuse to read this and we should NOT publish it.”

“What have you read?”

“The first chapter,” I replied. “But it’s not true. My boyfriend is definitely not gay.”

“Finish reading the book and then talk to James. Ask him about his character that he wrote about. He may have taken aspects from his real life and imposed them onto his characters. I would suggest that he should change the character’s name if it’s that close to your boyfriend’s life and physical characteristics.”

“I don’t like this, Jane. At all.”

“I’m sorry, Bella. But, you’re not the author. You just make the corrections,” Jane shrugged. I narrowed my eyes, turning my heel and walking back to my office. I slammed the door shut with a bit more gusto than needed but I was pissed. I know I’m not the author, but this is not right. I was stewing in my anger when my phone rang from my desk.

“Hello,” I barked.

“I’ve only been gone for five hours and you’re pissed. Not a good sign,” Edward laughed.

“Sorry, handsome. Just a bad day at work. I got my next assignment. I finished the horrendous run-on sentence from Hades,” I began. “I gave it to Jane and she gave me my next novel. It’s by James Hunter.”

“Oh goody,” Edward said dryly. “What type of smut is he peddling now?”

“Untrue smut. The main character has your name and matches your physical description. The title is _Raw Golden Memories_. I tried to tell Jane that the main character was based off a real person, but she said that I was just the editor, not the author.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Edward grumbled. “Argh! Even now, James Hunter is driving me nuts. Hold on, love. TAXI! Sorry, hailing a cab is next to impossible.”

“Edward, I’ll let you go. I’m sorry,” I mumbled.

“Bella, love. It’s not your fault. Thanks, man,” Edward said. I heard a door slam. “Bella, don’t stress out about it. James is a moron. If he tries to publish it and it’s close to my life, I can sue him for slander. Talk about sweet revenge. HA! Anyhow, I just wanted to let you know that I’m here in Chicago, safe and sound. A bit delayed but here. I’m off to my meeting. I love you, gorgeous.”

“I love you, Edward. Did you get my text?”

“God yes. I nearly started sobbing in business class. But I held it together,” Edward said. “I miss you.”

“I miss you more but I do have some good news.”

“What’s that?”

“Um, it’s a surprise. Just make sure that you have the third weekend in June free,” I smiled. “Love you, baby.”

“Love you, gorgeous. I’ll clear my jam packed social calendar. Oh, wait. It’s already free. I have no life,” Edward joked.

“Edward Cullen,” I growled.”

“Kidding! I’m at my office building. I’ll call you tonight, love. I fucking miss you,” he purred. “I don’t know how I’m going to sleep without you in my arms.”

“I know, Edward,” I whispered. “Have a good rest of the day and I’ll talk to you tonight.”

“I love you, my Bella. Don’t worry about James Hunter,” Edward said.

“If I feel it’s bad, I’m going to send you a copy. Have your attorney look at it,” I said. “I could get in big trouble, but I can get a new job. You can’t let this ruin your reputation.”

“Bella, I don’t want you to risk your job,” Edward sighed.

“This is your life, Edward.”

“It’s yours, too, love. Don’t do anything hasty. Please?”

“I won’t. I still don’t like it. I love you. Go kick ass for your investors.”

“Yes ma’am. Love you, baby.” Edward ended the call and I sat back. I ran my hands over my face. Before I continued with James’ book, I went to the copy machine and sent the story through it. I slipped the copy into my work bag. There was something wrong with James’ mind, thinking he can use my Edward in his story. However, I’d take both Edward and Jane’s suggestions before jumping to conclusions. Edward was the smartest person I knew and Jane was my boss. I just had to go with it.

xx ANSOL xx

After work, Rose met me a La Perla. She bought me tons of new and very expensive lingerie. Lingerie that left LITTLE to the imagination. _Why bother wearing underwear when you let it all hang out? Jeebus!_ We then drove back to Rose’s house. Her husband was out of town and she wanted some company. We no sooner through the door when Rose began making her margaritas and ordering some pizza. I plopped down on her huge leather couch, putting my feet on the coffee table. Rose came and handed me my drink, sitting down next to me.

“So, what do you want to ask me? I know you’re curious,” Rose said, arching a perfect blond brow.

“Curious? About what?”

“Sex.”

I spit out my margarita, eying Rose. She was grinning lasciviously, pumping her leg as she sat. “Excuse me?”

“I know you had the birds and bees talk with your mom, but you can’t ask her what you’re really curious about,” Rose said seriously.

“Rose, we are not having this conversation,” I grumbled.

“How far have you gone? Honestly,” Rose pressed.

“I let Edward touch my boobs,” I blushed.

“Over or under clothing?”

“Over. But his shirt was off.”

“I bet he has a nice body. I could feel the muscles in his back while we were dancing,” Rose smiled.

“He’s so beautiful, Rosalie. He looks like an angel,” I said quietly. “He is an angel.”

“That is farther than you went with the dog. Did you feel something poking you?”

“Oh, God,” I said as I hid my face in my hands. “Rose!”

“What? Was he turned on?”

“Yes, Rosalie. I felt his rock hard cock poking me in the thigh. I wanted to strip him bare and ride him like a cowgirl. Yeehaw!” I said dryly.

“Isabella Marie Dwyer. You did not just make a funny about sex. Silly girl,” Rose snickered.  I tossed a fluffy throw pillow at her and she deftly deflected. She went to open her mouth but the doorbell rang. She hopped up and darted to the door. “FOOD! Pizza!”

“Oh lord. I swear, Rose, you are a thirteen year old boy in a 30 year old woman’s body,” I snorted.

“Damn right, Isabella. Give me my pizza, punk,” Rose said to the driver. “Keep the change.” She skipped back into the family room, tossing the large pizza onto the table. I slid onto the floor and picked up a slice. “So, back to the seduction of Edward Cullen. Did you want to jump him?”

“I think I did,” I blushed. “After our date yesterday, I kind of shoved him against the door and dragged him into my bedroom. He was freaking out a bit.”

“I still can’t believe that fine piece of man meat never had a girlfriend before you. He’s got so many positive attributes. Number one: he’s hot as fuck. Number two: he’s romantic. Number three: he’s hot as fuck. Number four: he’s respectful. Number five: he’s hot as fuck. Number six: he’s brilliant. And number seven: he’s hot as fuck.”

“Let me get this straight, my boyfriend is as hot as fuck,” I giggled.

“Um, duh,” Rose said with a dramatic eye roll. “Oh, I forgot one, he loves you. And he’s hot as fuck.”

“God damn, Rose! Enough,” I said. “I need more tequila if I am going to talk to you about sex and fucking my boyfriend.”

“So you want to,” Rose asked as she hopped up, filling our margarita glasses.

“I do,” I said as I sipped my margarita. “These are really good, Rose.”

“Thanks. Back to fucking the geek. When do you want to seal the deal?”

“I don’t really want to put a time table on it, Rose. If it’s right, it’ll happen,” I shrugged.

“Do you want to die a virgin?”

“Rose.”

“Just asking.”

“When did you know? I mean when did you lose your virginity?” I asked.

“I was sixteen. I lost it at prom. Very clichéd,” Rose said as she shrugged.

“Did you love him?”

“Hell no. He was just a cock. Erm, rather a jock. He was a means to an end. I’m going to let you in a little secret. I’ve never made love. I’ve never loved anyone enough to do so. My marriage is a farce. My boyfriends are just a way for me to get my release. I would give anything to have what you have with Edward,” Rose said quietly.

“You’ll find it, Rose,” I said.

She smiled at me and downed her margarita. “Now, are you protected? Birth control?”

“Yes, Rose. I’m on the shot. I’m getting it right before we leave in a week.”

“Since you’re both virgins, you don’t need to worry about sexually transmitted diseases. So you technically don’t need to worry about a condom. I would suggest it for the first time. You’ll bleed a little bit,” Rose said. “The extra lubrication from the condom will help with that. But it’s only a suggestion. It feels so much better when it’s skin on skin.” She poured herself another margarita and topped mine off. I was starting to feel a definite buzz.

“What about other stuff, Rose?” I slurred.

“Like blowjobs and finger fucking?” Rose laughed. I blushed and Rose’s laughter grew louder. “It’s so much fun, Bella. And when he goes down on you, you’ll see fucking stars! I highly suggest 69 when you’re comfortable. Double your oral pleasure.” I groaned and heard my phone ring from my purse. Rose got a glint in her eye and darted off to answer it.

“Rose!”

“Hello, Edward. Bella wants to give you a blow job,” Rose snickered into the phone. I snatched the phone and pushed her onto the couch. She tumbled in a fit of giggles.

“I’m sorry, Edward. Rose is having a drunk off her ass moment,” I said.

“That was quite, um, humorous,” Edward said in a strained voice. “So you want to give me a blow job? Nice.”

“No, she really wants 69! Lick her…” Rose screamed as I covered her mouth with my hand.

“I’m really going to kill her. She gets loose lipped when she’s drunk.”

“You sound perfectly sober,” Edward laughed.

“I’m buzzed. But nowhere near as drunk as Rosalie,” I said. I released my hand from Rose’s mouth after she started licking my hand. I wiped my hand on my pants. “How was your meeting?”

“Fine. We got several new investors to expand our company into creating hardware in addition to software. I’ve been toying with the idea of a new tablet. An iPad on steroids. I’m working on a prototype during my spare time. With the money, I can actually work on the software in addition to fine tuning the prototype.”

“That’s wonderful news, Edward. I didn’t understand anything that you said, but I’m assuming it’s good,” I giggled.

“Have phone sex with him, Bella. Give him a congratulatory virtual hand job,” Rose said into the pillows. “Wouldn’t you like that, Edward?”

“Did she just suggest we have phone sex?”

“I’m seriously plotting her death,” I said as I walked into the living room. “I’m probably going to have to carry her drunk ass upstairs. Yay, fun! Not…”

“Hold her hair back while she pukes, too?” Edward asked.

“Been there, done that,” I sighed. “On both ends. Holding the hair and the puking. I hate that.”

“I’ve never gotten so drunk that I’ve puked. But I’ve had some killer hangovers. Damn.  Are you okay to drive?” Edward asked.

“I’m fine. I’ll take care the drunkard and then head home. I have some bad gay porn to read,” I said.

“Hmmm, don’t sound so enthused there, Bella,” Edward chortled.

“I’d rather cuddle up with you,” I whispered.

“Believe me, I want to fly back and never let you go. I’m half tempted to,” Edward muttered. “This is so hard.”

“What’s stopping you?” I teased lightly.

“Nothing,” Edward replied. “I’m on the next flight out.”

“I hope you’re kidding.”

“I am. But I wish I was. Anyhow, I’m bushed. I need to sleep. My eyes are closing as I’m talking to you, gorgeous. I love you, with all my heart,” he said sleepily.

“I love you more,” I said. “Sleep well, handsome.”

“If I dream about you, I will. Good night, my only love,” he said.

“Good night, Edward.” I hung up the phone and clutched it to my chest, sighing deeply.

_Three weeks. Another three weeks. I can do this._

I was pulled out of my reverie by a loud snore from the couch. I grumbled and went into the family room. Rose was on her belly, making noises that no human should make. Her mouth was slack and her skirt was hiked up around her waist as she was scratching her ass. “Fuck my life,” I grumbled as I rolled her and helped her to stand. We stumbled up the stairs and fell into Rose’s bed.

Rose buried her nose into my neck. “You’re going to marry sexy geek boy and have his babies, Bellini,” Rose mumbled. “He’s going to love you forever.”

“I know, Rosalie. Sleep and don’t puke in your bed,” I said. I went and got her some water. I placed the water and a couple of ibuprofen on her nightstand. I kissed her cheek and headed down the stairs. I put the pizza away. I cleaned up the family room before heading out to my apartment. I left a note for Rose and drove home. I pulled into my apartment complex, parking my baby. I picked up my mail and headed upstairs. Next to my door was a bouquet of the most gorgeous flowers. I opened my door and carried them into my apartment. I found the card. I tore into it, a smile covering my face.

_My beloved Bella,_

_I miss you more than words can say, love. I wanted to send you something. I don’t think that Fed Ex delivers diamonds, so flowers were the next best thing. You looked absolutely beautiful in your dress last night. The colors of this bouquet reminded me of your beauty and how exquisite you looked last night._

_I love you. I can’t wait to hold you in my arms again._

_Your Geek Charming_

I have the most perfect boyfriend. Ever.

_And that’s what she wrote…_

**A/N: He left. SOB! But Bella is going to surprise him in Chi-town in three weeks. YAY! Rose is drunk and wanting true love. SOB! But shared some finer points on blow jobs and other things with Bella. YAY! Reviews are like flowers on your doorstep from Your Geek Charming.**

**Also, thank you to all of the ladies on facebook for the pimpage and support! You make me incredibly happy! Love you all! My Twi-Sisters! MUAH!**

 

 

 

 


	9. Edward 2.0

**First off, I’d like to send a shout out to Ashley (edwardsouthernbella) who is incredibly encouraging of my writing! You rock, girl! Thank you for your kind words and support! Much love to you, girlie! MUAH! Secondly, thank you to everyone who has left a review, set up an alert or faved this story. It’s overwhelming the attention that this has received. I’m truly humbled by the response. Finally, thank you to Stephanie (lvtwilight09) for the awesome banner. It’s posted in my profile!**

**Lots of positive reinforcement with this one. Apparently you all love your virgin Geekward and Nerdella. So do I.**

**Anyhoozle, none of this belongs to me. It belongs to that famous writer chick. Stephenie Meyer. I just love playing with Edward and Bella because their lives are SOOOOOOOOOO much more interesting than mine.**

**So, here we go…**

**Chapter Nine: Edward 2.0**

**EPOV**

I can’t believe I left. I got on a damn plane and left the love my existence in Phoenix. I’m such a fucking moron. Maybe if I pay the pilots enough, they can turn the plane around and I can run back to my love. _Not bloody likely, Cullen_. _You’ll see her in six weeks._

_Six WEEKS! I think I’m going to go  through withdrawals. I need my Bella fix._

I sighed and doodled on my notepad during the meeting with the investors. Little hearts filled with EC’s and BD’s. I feel like I’m in middle school, but I can drink and I have a car. Jasper poked me in the stomach. I sat a little straighter, looking at our investors. They were three brothers from Italy who wanted to delve into the tech industry. Aro, Caius and Marcus Volturi were billionaires. They were constantly looking for the next ‘big thing.’ Apparently Whitlock Technologies held that appeal to them. Jasper had just finished his presentation about our version of the tablet and they were discussing. I was trying my hardest to stay awake. Being up at five in the morning was not pleasant. Plus, leaving the love of your life is emotionally taxing. I really just want to crawl into bed and sleep until Bella comes to Chicago.

_Life doesn’t work like that, Edward._

_Ugh!_

“Dude, you’re like a zombie. I know you’re tired, but the what the fuck?” Jasper hissed.

“Sorry, Jas. I’m just a little down,” I whispered back. “I miss Bella.”

“Did you fuck her?”

“No, Jasper,” I said. “We’re taking it slow.”

“Please tell me you kissed her. If you didn’t, I swear I’m going to drive you to a gynecologist to see if you’re really a woman. You’re 31 years old,” Jasper snickered.

“Fuck me, Jas. We kissed,” I growled. “Back off and pay attention. I think the ‘Mafia’ has made their decision.”

“Mr. Whitlock and Mr. Cullen, you’ve presented an intriguing product,” Aro said with his heavy accent. “We are definitely interested in seeing this pan out. My brothers and I have agreed to invest 250 million dollars into your company for the creation of your new tablet. When do you think you can market it?”

“I’m still working on the prototype,” I answered. “I’m nearly done with the design. I’m just now working on the software and upgrades for it.”

“How soon until the prototype is complete, Mr. Cullen?” Marcus asked.

“My guess is by the end of the year. If tests proved to be promising, we can begin marketing it for a year from now,” I replied.

“A little slow, but we want you to create a high quality product,” Caius said in a bored tone. “Our names should not be associated with a lackluster piece of technology. Thank goodness I talked my brothers from investing in Furbies.”

“Did he just say Furbies?” Jasper whispered.

“Yes. Yes, he did,” I chuckled. “Mr. Volturi, I assure you that we will not let you down. Thank you for your investment. Mr. Whitlock and I look forward to working with you.”

“Excellent, Mr. Cullen,” Aro smiled. He stood up, as did his brothers and we shook hands. “Please keep us appraised of your progress. Good day, gentlemen.”

“Good day, Aro,” Jasper said as he led the three Italian men out into the lobby. I sunk back in my chair. We did it. We got the financial backing for our new product. If it goes well, I could retire at the age of 35 a multibillionaire. _Take that Steve Jobs! You could move to Phoenix to be with your love. Get cracking on creating that prototype, Edward!_  “Edward, what the hell did you eat in Phoenix? You were so confident and self-assured. You walked in here like you owned the place.”

“Jasper, we do own the place,” I said dryly as I looked at my best friend.

“Minor technicalities. Did you get some pussy? Licked her sweet little…”

“Christ! No. Dude, just because I have this new confidence does not mean that I got pussy,” I said, narrowing my eyes. _I really need to get my new glasses. I fucking hate my contacts._

“You’re like a dick now,” Jasper laughed. “I love it.” Jasper kissed my forehead. I smacked him on the stomach.  “I love you, Edward. No, scratch that. I love Bella. She made these changes.”

“No. It’s all me. Bella only assisted in my growth,” I said as I stood up, unbuttoning my suit coat. “I don’t know what happened to me, but I like it.”

“Mr. Cullen?” Eric said.

“Yeah?”

“Your brother is on the phone. He needs to speak with you. It’s a matter of utmost urgency,” Eric said.

“Fuck,” I grumbled. “Stupid, financially unstable, asshole of a brother. I’ll be right there.”

“Don’t buckle, Edward. Be strong. I don’t want to revoke your man card,” Jasper snorted.

“You’re a douche,” I said as I smacked him upside the head. “I’m going to go yell at my brother and tell him to go fuck himself. Use my dick lessons that I took in Phoenix.”

“You passed, my friend. You definitely passed,” Jasper said as we walked out of the conference room.

I headed into my office and blew out a few breaths. “Emmett is an asshole. He doesn’t know you and I refuse to let him get to me…Hello, Emmett.”

“Hey geek,” Emmett barked. “I need money. I’m a little down on my luck.”

“I don’t care. Is that all you want? Because you’re not getting it,” I snapped.

“Whoa, chillax, little brother. Did your ‘puter die?” Emmett laughed evilly.

“I’m hanging up, Emmett,” I said as I pulled my phone away.

“Wait! Edward, I do need your help,” Emmett said somberly.

“Why would I help you? You’ve made my life a living hell and you expect me to bend over backwards to assist you with your financial woes? I’m sorry _big brother_ but it’s not going to happen. I’m not your fucking doormat so stop bugging me,” I growled.

“My little brother finally grew a backbone,” Emmett snarled. “What right do you have to talk to me like that?”

“The same right that you had when you made my life a nightmare. I’m not giving you money. Don’t ask. And don’t bother mom or Alice for the cash either,” I said as I hung up the phone. I sat down, trembling at what I just did. “I just told off Emmett. I didn’t cry like a pansy and I told him off. Yes!” I did a fist pump and turned to my computer. I was surfing the web, looking at bouquets for my love. I wanted something to be waiting for her once she got home. I found the perfect bouquet; it was the same color as the dress she wore last night. I picked up the phone and ordered the bouquet to have it delivered by the she got home. I completed my transaction, paying the extra fee for a rush delivery and answered some urgent emails.

My phone rang again and I picked it up, “Edward Cullen.”

“I’m sorry, Mr. Cullen. Your brother is on the phone again. He sounds, um, upset.”

“Tell him I’m fucking my girlfriend and I’m too busy to take his call.”

“Um, okay,” Eric whimpered. “When did you get a girlfriend?”

“Eric!”

“Sorry, Mr. Cullen. I’ll tell him that your unavailable.”

“No. Tell him exactly what I told you. He’ll be so shocked, he won’t call back. Thanks, Eric.” I hung up the phone, snickering at my joke. Not that I’d ever ‘fuck’ Bella. However, what my big brother won’t know, won’t kill him. I turned to my computer and pulled up the designs I created for our new tablet. I was working on the design for a half  hour when my door flew open. In my office was the fuming form of my older brother. “Do you have an appointment?” I asked coolly.

“Edward, I swear to all things that are holy, I will kick your scrawny ass if you don’t give me my money,” Emmett snarled.

“Is that a threat, counselor? I can call the cops and have you arrested for battery,” I said with a confident smirk.

“What the fuck, Edward? You leave for a few days and you come back all normal. No more whiny ass baby shit,” Emmett snapped.

“Whiny ass baby shit. I’ll have to remember that one,” I said as I worked on my computer. “You’re not getting any money from me, Emmett. Stop asking.”

“I’m not asking. I’m demanding.”

I scowled at my brother. He was huge. 6’5” and built like a line backer. He could easily kick my scrawny ass. Probably kill me. He made the mongrel look like a puppy.  But, I didn’t care. “Emmett, I will not falter. You’re not getting the money. Go win a huge case and get a commission or something. What do you charge an hour $750? $800?”

“$2,000,” Emmett seethed. “Why won’t you give me my money?”

“I will not give you the money for three reasons. Reason number one: I hate you. Reason number two: I hate you. Reason number three: I hate you. Fuck off, Emmett. Go bug  dad,” I said. Emmett stalked over to me and dragged me out of my chair by my suit lapels, slamming me into my office wall. He glared at me. Usually, I’d crumble under this type of pressure, but not anymore. I returned his glare, shoving him away. “Do I need to call security?”

“You are such a fucking pussy, Edward.”

“Not anymore, fucktard. Get the fuck out of my office,” I fumed.

Emmett got into my face, his features pulled into a menacing mask of pure hatred, “You will regret this, Edward.”

“Nah. I like watching you squirm. Get. Out.” Emmett shoved against the wall again and stalked out of my office. I slumped as the door slammed shut. My cell phone shrilled from my pocket. I took it out and saw that it was Alice. “Yes, Younger?”

“Do you have any broken bones? Are you bleeding?” Alice asked frantically.

“I’m fine, Ali. No broken bones. Though Emmett’s pride was seriously attacked.”

“Wait, what? You stood up to him and you’re still breathing? Who are you and what have you done with my brother? You know the quiet, freaked-out by his own shadow, twin brother?”

“He’s gone, Alice. I’m Edward 2.0. Same geeky façade but with confidence and style,” I said cockily. “Though I have much to learn and experience.”

“We are so going out to dinner tomorrow night, Edward. You, me and mom,” Alice squealed. “Love you, Older!” And she hung up.

“Love you, Younger,” I chuckled. I slipped my phone back in my pocket. I straightened my body and got the kinks out of my back, which cracked loudly. “Ow. Fucking Emmett.” I went to my desk and turned to my computer, listening to some quiet jazz as I worked. I slid off my suit coat and rolled up my sleeves. I worked the rest of the afternoon. Jasper came in and he shut off my computer screen. “Jasper!”

“You. Me. Beer. Now,” he grunted as he grabbed my arm. “I need to teach you, my padawan.”

“I’m going to fly back to Phoenix,” I said as I rolled my eyes.

“No, you’re not. We’re going to drink beer and eat buffalo wings and do guy shit. Since you finally grew a penis,” Jasper snorted.

“I hate you.”

“No, you don’t, Cullen. You’re just pissy because you’re here and Bella’s there. Come ON!”

“Before we get beer, I need to get my glasses. I hate wearing my contacts,” I said. “Ten minutes tops.”

“Fine. Let’s go!” I grabbed my jacket. Jasper grabbed my smaller suitcase and I got my larger one. We headed down to his car and loaded up my luggage. He drove me to the store where I ordered my glasses from and I went inside. I handed my claim ticket to the young woman. She looked me over and licked her lips. I arched a brow, shaking my head. She was attractive but Bella was far more gorgeous. Well, that and the woman was like twelve. _Okay, not really, but still…_

She returned with my glasses and a contact lens case. I popped them out and placed them in the case. I put them into my pocket and slid on my glasses. Little Miss Jailbait adjusted them, caressing my face a little too much. I pulled back smiling tightly once I was happy with fit. She slipped me a card and on the back was her cell phone number. _Ugh!_ I walked back out to where Jasper was waiting for me. I slid into his Mercedes.

“I love you, pookie bear. You are the most beautiful pixie in the whole world…oh, baby, I can’t,” Jasper cooed. “I love it when you do that with your tongue.”

“Jasper!”

“Holy mother fuck in the Lyric Opera House!” Jasper jumped. “Edward, you ass! I’m talking to your sister.”

“I know. You’re talking to my _sister_ and I’m hearing the nasty things that she does with her tongue,” I shuddered.

“I’m sorry, Alice. Your moronic, virgin, prude of a brother broke up our little love fest,” Jasper said as he pinched my thigh. I hissed and smacked his head. “Later tonight, my goddess. You’ll be screaming your pretty little head off.”

“I swear I’m going to kill you, Jasper,” I fumed.

“Bye, sexy,” Jasper said. “Can I help it that your sister is insatiable? For the goodness that is Jasper Whitlock. I’ve taken her to places…”

“If you finish that phrase, you will be a eunuch,” I warned.

“Prude.”

“Sexual deviant.”

Jasper laughed and he pulled away from the curb. “I like the new glasses. I can’t believe you walked into a cabinet, though.”

“No, Alice slammed the cabinet into my face. There’s a distinct difference.”

“And what the hell happened to your jaw? You have this massively huge bruise like someone hit you,” Jasper said as he angled my face away from him.

“Someone did hit me,” I laughed darkly.

“Bella? Damn, she’s got spunk.”

“Not Bella, you idiot. Her ex-boyfriend. He got very jealous and called her all these horrific names. I kind of defended her honor. Though the Neanderthal connected with jaw and this was the result. I did break his nose,” I said with a wicked grin.

“Am I dreaming? Edward Anthony Masen Cullen stood up for another person as opposed to sulking in the corner? I think hell just froze over,” Jasper snickered.

“Asshole.”

“And you’ve gotten a potty mouth,” Jasper laughed as he pulled up to his favorite bar. I rolled my eyes. We used the valet and headed inside. We ordered our beers and sat down in a booth. “So, my friend, what do you know about sex?”

“Blunt much, Jas?”

“Would you rather have this conversation with your sister?”

“Ugh, no thank you. I remembered when my dad had the ‘birds and bees’ talk with me. It was actually pretty comical. Carlisle trying to explain the mechanics of sex to a 12 year old boy who wanted nothing to do with it. Girls were icky and the thought of sticking my penis down there was downright revolting,” I grimaced.

“And now?”

“I want it so badly,” I said as I put my head on the table. “We were making out last night and it took all of my control to not rip the clothes from her body and bury myself to the hilt.”

“My Eddie is not going to die a virgin,” Jasper said as he wiped his eyes with a napkin. I growled lightly. Jasper guffawed. “Okay, it’s more than just sex, Edward. You can’t just pounce and stick it in her.”

“Duh, Jas.”

“The wonders of foreplay,” Jasper said as he smiled. “Lesson one, your fingers.”

“I think I want to find a hole and die.”

“You will find a hole with your fingers. But focus on her clit first,” Jasper said as he looked at me seriously.

“Are you really talking about this in a crowded bar?”

“Do you want to please your woman?”

“I’ll rent a porno,” I said wryly.

“That’s not real. It’s so much more, Edward. Once you do have sex…”

“Make love, Jasper. I’m a hopeless romantic,” I snorted.

“Whatever. You’ll want nothing more than to see your woman in the throes of passion. Head thrown back, moaning your name and clenching around your cock,” Jasper said. “And women love when you go down on them. The tongue is a powerful tool.”

I took a long pull from my beer, nearly chugging the entire thing. “I don’t know if I can do this.”

“You can, Edward. Some men find it nasty and gross. But, it’s not. It’s almost more intimate than sex. You’ll want to feast off her, make her come with your tongue and taste all she has to offer,” Jasper said. “It is the sweetest nectar.”

I licked my lips and my imagination filled of my head between Bella’s milky thighs. Pressing kisses and licking her body as she trembled. Seeing her blush all over her body. Tasting her arousal. Pushing into her warmth.

“Edward!”

“What?” I asked as I broke away from my erotic daydream.

“You were spacing out and you looked like you were about to cream  your pants,” Jasper snickered. “Imagining Bella and making her come with your tongue?” I blushed and dropped my jaw. “That’s what I thought.”

_Now, I’m the sexual deviant…fuck._

xx ANSOL xx

After an enlightening conversation with Jasper and an interesting phone call with Bella, I went to sleep. Or, rather attempted to. I couldn’t get comfortable. There was something missing from my bed. _Yeah, idiot. She’s 5’2”, brunette, with gorgeous brown eyes and the most delicious lips._ Bella…

“How am I going to do this?” I mused out loud. I could jerk off but that was not what I wanted. I wanted Bella. In my arms. Her scent inundated my senses. Her body crushed to mine. Her lips moving against my mouth. “Argh!”

“Oh, Jazzy! Harder! I need to feel your cock,” Alice screamed from the living room. “Fuck me.”

“I swear to God, I’m in hell,” I mumbled. I covered my face with my pillow, trying to drown out the sounds of my best friend fucking my sister. Then the wall started shaking. “That’s it. I’m going to visit my mother. I don’t care if it’s two in the morning. I need to get away from all of the…UGH!”

I put on a pair of track pants and a t-shirt before I packed a duffle bag and swiped my laptop, phone and car keys. I stalked past my best friend and his naked ass pounding into my sister. They were so involved with what they were doing, they didn’t even realize that I was leaving. I rode down the elevator and got into my Volvo. I drove through the deserted streets of Chicago to the Gold Coast where my mother and father lived.

I punched in the security code of the gate and pulled my car into the driveway. Using my key, I opened the door and padded up to my childhood bedroom. I stripped off my clothes and crawled into the queen sized bed, curling around my pillow. Thank goodness it was quiet. No threats of hearing my sister getting ravaged by my best friend at my parents’ house. I fell asleep quickly, my dreams filled with Bella. _Big surprise there…_

I woke up pretty late the next morning to the smells of coffee and fresh baked muffins. _I love my mother._ I pulled on my clothes and put my glasses on my face. I padded down the stairs and saw my mother in her kitchen. “Morning, Mom,” I said as I kissed her cheek.

“I was surprised this morning when I got the paper and my youngest son’s car was in the driveway,” Esme laughed as she handed me a cup of coffee. “To what do I owe this pleasure, favorite son of mine?”

“Don’t let Emmett hear that,” I snickered as I sipped my coffee.

“Emmett is not my son at the moment. Yes, I carried him for nine months and dealt with nearly 48 hours of active labor to push him out, but he’s behavior is not that of a son of mine,” Esme said icily.

“48 hours? Holy hell,” I murmured.

“Emmett was nearly ten pounds, Edward. You and Alice were a breeze compared to him,” Esme said as she ran her fingers through my hair. “Barely five pounds, the pair of you.”

“Who was bigger?”

“Alice was, ironically enough.”

“Pffft,” I snorted as I plucked a muffin from the plate and began devouring it. “She’s not bigger now.”

“Use a plate, Edward Anthony,” Esme chastised as she put my muffin on a proffered plate. “So, seriously. Why are you here? Not that I don’t mind seeing my baby.”

“My poor virgin ears couldn’t handle Alice and Jasper last night,” I grumbled. “I need some major brain bleach.”

“I thought you and Alice had an unwritten rule. No sex in the common areas,” Esme giggled.

“We did. Well, I’m still having no sex but Alice is having enough for both of us,” I sighed. “So, where am I taking you and my horny baby sister for dinner tonight?”

“Spiaggia. I haven’t been since my birthday,” Esme replied.

“I’ll make the reservations,” I said as I finished my coffee.

“You mean, Alice will make the reservations,” Esme said skeptically. I very rarely went out of my way to talk to people I didn’t know. I smirked and put my plate in the sink. Esme watched me as a swaggered out of the room to shower. “Edward! You can’t just pull a stunt like that and walk away!” I let out a huge guffaw and went to hose myself off. I brushed my teeth and attempted to tame the mess of hair on my head. I pulled on a pair of black dress pants and a white dress shirt before I headed downstairs. Over my arm, I carried a herringbone sport coat. In the pocket was a black tie. “Explain yourself, Edward. You’ve changed.”

“Like I told Alice yesterday, I’m Edward 2.0. I’ll explain at dinner tonight. I love you, Mom,” I said as I hugged her.

“Are you going to stay here again tonight? I’m really lonely,” Esme pouted.

“I’ll have Alice bring a change of clothes. I’ll stay here tonight. I know you miss Carlisle,” I muttered sadly.

“He’s still your father. As horribly as he acted…”

“Doesn’t stop the fact that he disrespected me, you and my life,” I said curtly. “I’ll stay tonight. See you later. I’ll let you know when the reservations are.”

“Edward, I’m sorry for your father’s actions,” Esme whispered. “It was part of the reason why I stopped speaking to him.”

“What was the other reason?” I asked.

“I think he may have had an affair, but I can’t be certain,” Esme said. “He’s very secretive. Carlisle was never like that ever. I can’t pinpoint it.”

“Maybe he’s covering for Emmett. He came to me yesterday, demanding I give him a loan,” I sighed.

“Did you give it to him?”

“Nope. I told him to fuck off. Sorry about the language, but it’s what I said,” I shrugged.

“Good. I told him the same,” Esme laughed. “He’s going to be 34 years old and he can’t manage his finances. He makes an exorbitant amount of money. Goodness!”

“Exactly. I do have to go, Mom. I’ll stay tonight but I’m going to go home tomorrow,” I smiled crookedly. Esme hugged me, putting her head on my chest. I kissed the crown of her head. I grabbed my keys and another muffin. I waved and headed out the door. I drove to the office and parked my Volvo in my space.

I spent my morning working on my prototype. I was damn close to begin construction. I was just searching for the right processor, but nothing was fast enough. I decided that I would have to create something. I could do it. It would be a challenge. Something to keep me sane while I’m separated from my love. I was beginning to sketch out the needs for my processor when my cell phone rang from my pocket. _Bella._

“Hello, gorgeous,” I breathed. “Sleep well?”

“No. My bed was awfully empty,” she whined. “You?”

“Same thing. However, I had to leave my condo. Jasper and Alice decided to recreate their very own porn movie in the living room. I had to get out of there,” I chuckled. “I visited my mom.”

“Ugh, sounds absolutely lovely. At least you could stay with your mom,” Bella giggled. “See any ass?”

“Unfortunately. Jasper’s lily white ass humping my sister,” I groaned. “I need some major mental scrubbing after seeing that. Gave me the heebie jeebies. I think my conversation with Jasper got his hormones flowing.”

“Are you going to share what the conversation was about?” Bella asked seductively.

 _Blush_.

“Um,” I stammered.

“I bet you’re blushing. Are you blushing, Edward?” Bella giggled.

“Uh…yeah? Let’s just say that my conversation with Jasper was similar to the conversation that Rose was having with herself when I was on the phone with you,” I laughed nervously.

“Oh.”

“Is it your turn to blush?” I teased.

“I’m doing my tomato impression, yes, Edward,” Bella said dryly. “Let’s talk about something else before we explode from our respective blushing. Your birthday.”

“Ugh, my birthday,” I groaned.

“You’re like me. You hate your birthday. Well, too bad. I’m getting you something and I would like a little guidance,” Bella said forcefully.

“You with a bow. That’s all I want,” I said.

“Hmmmm, I’ll consider it. Anything else?” Bella giggled.

“Honestly no. I have everything I could ever want and more. Especially now that I’ve found you. Alice, on the other hand, will probably give you a list ten miles long. She wants for nothing,” I laughed.

“Oh, I know. She emailed me this morning with her wish list for her birthday present. I haven’t even met the girl and she’s making demands. Is she always like this?” Bella questioned.

“Yes. Yes, she is. How did you get my sister’s email?”

“I had to contact her about the photo shoot and the clothing. So, we traded emails. I also sent her some pictures of our date to the museum. She gushed appropriately saying that I looked gorgeous and that you looked incredibly handsome, for her brother,” Bella smiled. “Thank you for the beautiful flowers, Edward.”

“You liked them?”

“I loved them. My apartment looks like a florist shop with all of the flowers in there. The bouquets from the museum and now the new bouquet, it’s so lovely.”

“Maybe the next package will be me in a box,” I snorted. “Wrapped in my own bow.”

“Hmmmm, I love the sound of that. I love you,” Bella purred.

“I love you so much, Bella,” I sighed as I sat back in my chair. “I miss you, baby.”

“I miss you, too, Edward,” Bella responded in kind. “Check your email, handsome. I set up an account for all of our pictures from your visit. I ordered a bunch. The most important one was the picture that Mrs. Cope took in the botanic gardens. I cropped it and it’s going to sit on my desk proudly. I can’t wait to show off my perfectly handsome boyfriend.”

I logged into my email and there was a link from Bella there. I clicked on it and saw the pictures from our trip. I ordered several, but the most beautiful one was the one from our date. The picture as I was kissing Bella in her beautiful dress. “I got them, gorgeous. I ordered some too.”

“I probably monopolized your time enough, Edward. I was just trying to cleanse my mind of the gay porn smut that James wrote by talking to you,” Bella cringed.

“Any improvement?”

“No. Edward, the story sounds like you. Too many quirks and nuances are similar to you. Do you have a fax machine?”

“Yeah, it’s a direct line to my office. The number is 773-555-1979.”

“I’m sending you a chapter. Ignore the scribbling. That’s just my editing. But the chapter I’m sending you sounds very similar to your experience in 7th grade but with an erotic twist and both characters are older than 12.”

My fax machine started spitting out papers and I began organizing them. “It’s coming through, gorgeous. I’ll read it later, okay?”

“Yeah. I love you, Edward. I’m sorry about this,” Bella mumbled dejectedly.

“Bella, did you write the gay porn smut?”

“No.”

“Then don’t apologize,” I teased. “I love you, gorgeous. I’ll call you later tonight.”

“Bye, handsome.”

I hung up my phone and clipped the fax from Bella, throwing it in my bag. I refused to look at it now. If I did, I’d get pissed and I don’t want to do that. I ran downstairs and got some lunch, bringing it back to my desk. After I ate my sandwich, I called Spiaggia and made a reservation for my mom, Alice and I. I texted Alice with the time and asked her to bring me some clothes for tomorrow. I called Mom, informing her that I would pick her up for our date at 6:30. She squealed excitedly. After that, I worked on the processor for the rest of the day. As I was getting ready to head out, a sheepish Jasper came into my office.

“Hey, Edward,” Jasper said with a frown.

“Sexual deviant,” I said with an arched brow.

“We fucked up, Edward. I’m sorry. Alice was so embarrassed,” Jasper apologized. “Hell, so was I. But our conversation…”

“Jasper, I get it. You love my sister and you want to show how much you love her. But, please, I’m begging you, no more sex out in common areas of the condo. I was thoroughly repulsed hearing that,” I grumbled.

“Got it, Edward,” Jasper said. “So, you’re going out with Alice and Esme?”

“Yep. I’m heading to pick up Mom now. I’ll see you tomorrow,” I said as slipped on my jacket. I took out the tie and wrapped it around my neck, tying it deftly.

“You look good, Edward. Happy. Confident. The man you should be,” Jasper said. “I’m so thrilled for you.”

“Thanks, Jas. You helped, you know?” I said.

“Yeah? How?”

“By being my brother from another mother,” I smiled. “The brother I should have had. If you propose to my sister, you will be my brother.”

“We’ll see. I’m a little gun shy with the whole marriage thing, you know?”

“I know. I’ve got to go, man,” I said. Jasper gave me a ‘guy hug’ and left my office. I swiped my laptop bag and headed down to my car. I eased into my Volvo. I love my Volvo. Such a pretty car. But the Aston Martin is hot. _Perhaps I can make love to Bella in the Aston Martin…GAH!!!_ I shook that idea out of my head right away. It would not be prudent to have a hard on when picking up my mother for dinner.

I pulled up to the Gold Coast mansion. I noticed Carlisle’s car in the driveway. _This is unexpected._ I steeled myself for the onslaught of my father. If I can handle Emmett, I can handle Carlisle. I walked into the kitchen and found my father sorting through the mail. He was tall and lanky, like me. His hair was once blonde, now he had more gray mixed in. His eyes were a lighter shade of hazel. He was also in killer shape for a man who was in his early 60s. I cleared my throat and my father looked up at me.

“Hello Edward,” Carlisle said wearily. “I heard you went out of town over the Memorial Day weekend.”

“Yeah. I visited my girlfriend in Phoenix,” I said, eying him skeptically.

“Girlfriend? What’s her name?”

I was confused at my father’s interest in my life. I’m surprised he didn’t scoff and say that I was lying just to appease him. “Her name is Bella. Bella Dwyer.”

“Pretty name,” Carlisle mused. “How long have you been together?”

“We’ve been talking online for a little over a month and a half, but declared our intentions while I was visited her.”

“Oh.”

“I thought you moved out, Dad,” I said.

“I did. Your mother wouldn’t talk to me after the incident at…”

“I remember, Dad,” I said curtly. “I was there. I remembered how it felt.”

“Edward, don’t take that tone with me,” Carlisle said, his hazel eyes flashing with anger. “I am just here to pick up my mail and now I’m going.”

“Fine.”

Carlisle huffed and stomped out of the kitchen. I was surprised at the promising beginning of our conversation. But it quickly fell apart. I took off my glasses and rubbed my face. I took out a beer from the fridge. I opened it up and began drinking it. I leaned against the cool granite, trying to calm my temper. A few moments later, my mom breezed in a lovely floral dress and black heels. Her hair was lightly curled. “You look beautiful, Mom.”

“Probably not as beautiful as your Bella,” Esme giggled. “You look incredibly handsome. Did you get new glasses?”

“Yeah. Alice broke my other ones,” I groaned. “Right before I left for work the day I went to Phoenix. I wore my contacts for the entire trip.”

“I bet Bella loved that. You have such gorgeous eyes, Edward,” Esme said as she cupped my cheek.

“Dad was here.”

“I know. I saw his car. I purposefully stayed in the bedroom until he left. Did you talk to him?”

“For a little bit. It started cordial, but quickly fell apart,” I sighed. “Ready?”

“Of course. Come one, my favorite son, take me to dinner.”

“Yes ma’am.” I offered my arm to my mom and led her out to my car. I assisted her into the car like the gentleman she trained me to be. I backed up the car and drove us to Spiaggia. Alice was waiting for us in a bright pink dress that fell to her knees. Her short black hair was spiked and her makeup was edgy. “Edward, I’m sorry about last night,” she said as she hugged me fiercely. “Jasper was so…”

“Alice, it’s okay. Just don’t do it again. Please?” I asked.

“Got it,” Alice said as she grinned crookedly. “Hi, Mom. You look great. Is that my dress I made for you?”

“Yes it is. Lovely work, Mary Alice,” Esme said as she hugged Alice. I smiled. The host cleared his throat and led us to our table. I assisted my sister and my mother into their seats before sitting down myself. The waitress came and took our food and  drink order. “So, Edward, explain to me these wonderful changes I’m seeing.”

“Yeah, Older,” Alice said. “I know you talked to Jasper.”

“I’m in love,” I smiled widely.

“With Bella?” Esme asked.  I nodded. “Oh, Edward, I’m so happy for you.”

“She’s really special,” Alice said. “I’ve been talking to her. She’s an editor for Twilight Publishing Company in Phoenix. One of her authors is doing a huge photo shoot and they are using all my designs. We’ve been chatting for the past couple of weeks. She’s sweet and kind and after the pictures I’ve seen, absolutely gorgeous.”

“Do you have a picture on  you, Edward?” Esme asked. I reached into my pocket, pulling out my cell phone. I scrolled through a few pictures and found the one that showed Bella’s true beauty. I handed Esme my phone. She gasped and held her hand to her chest. “Oh, Edward. She’s absolutely stunning.”

“She is. And she’s intelligent. Compassionate. Loving. Everything I could ever hope for in a girlfriend,” I said wistfully.

“In a wife, you mean,” Esme teased. “You have that same look that Carlisle had when he was courting me.”

“Courting?” Alice and I asked.

“What? Isn’t that you kids call it?” Esme asked innocently.

“No, Mom. We call it dating,” I chuckled.

“Actually, it’s more like fucking,” Alice snickered.

“Alice! Watch your mouth. I raised you to be a lady,” Esme said sternly.

“Sorry, Mom,” Alice said quietly. “So, back to Edward 2.0.”

“Funny, Edward. I like it,” Esme teased.

“I try. Anyhow, I’m tired of being jerked around. I’m not going to stand for it anymore,” I said ardently. “I am strong. Not weak like Carlisle and Emmett believe I am.”

“Edward stood up for himself against Emmett yesterday,” Alice said proudly.

“I know. Edward told me. Now, what happened to your jaw?”

“Um, I got into a fight,” I blushed. “Defending Bella’s honor.” I told Alice and Esme about the mongoloid and his reaction to Bella. I told them about how I protected her and how I broke his nose. _That was really sweet._ I never knew I had it in me to do that. I was always a bit of a pansy. Not physically strong, but I protected my love.

The rest of dinner was spent in my tales of my weekend with Bella. My mother was over the moon at my romantic gestures, but absolutely loved my museum stint. I was pleased with that too. _Yeah, you rock, Cullen. Pat yourself on the back._

We finish dinner and I pay the tab, much to my mother’s protests. Before we leave, Alice hands me a garment bag filled with my clothes for tomorrow. She had it stowed in the coat room in the restaurant. I hug my sister and wait for the valet to bring our cars. Alice winks as she drives away in her yellow Porsche, the top dropped down. My Volvo is pulled up behind Alice’s car and again I help my mom into the car.

The drive home was quiet, save for the classical music I have piping through the sound system. My mom is humming quietly. I pull up to the house and park on the driveway. “Thank you for dinner, Edward. You are such a good man.”

“It was my pleasure, Mom,” I smiled. We head into the house. In the family room, my mom wraps her arms around my neck. I hold her closely, feeling so loved by her.

“You found yourself a wonderful woman as your partner, your girlfriend,” Esme whispered against my ear.

“My soul mate,” I replied.

“Your soul mate. Sleep well, my sweet boy. And thank you for staying with your decrepit old mother.”

“You are not decrepit, Mom,” I chuckled. “You are perfect.”

“Aww, so sweet. Do you woo your girlfriend like that?”

“Pretty much.”

“Good. She’ll be putty in your hands, Edward. Sweet dreams.” Esme kissed my cheek and ruffled my hair before heading up to her room. I grab a beer from the fridge, along with my laptop and the fax from Bella. I took out my cell phone, sending her a quick text asking to see her on webcam. She eagerly responds.

I load up my laptop and open up my webcam program. I turned on the lights so she could see me. I sat back, balancing my laptop on my knees. Bella finally appears and her entire face lights up. “Hello, my beautiful girlfriend,” I cooed.

“Hey, angel,” she smiled. “How are you doing?”

“Stuffed. I went out to dinner with Alice and my mom and I ate way to much food,” I said. “My pants are little snug right now.”

“Where did you go?”

“A place called Spiaggia. I’ll have to take you there when you’re in Chicago,” I said. “I think  you’ll like it.”

“Did you have chicken parmesan?” Bella teased.

“No. The only chicken parm I’ll ever have again is yours, my love,” I said seriously. “Yours is the absolute best.”

“I ate it for dinner tonight. Well, the leftovers,” she giggled. “Did you read the chapter I sent you?”

I reached over and pulled it out. “Not yet. I didn’t want to get myself worked up if it was really bad. I was going to read after I talked to you, gorgeous.”

“You’re not going to be happy, Edward,” Bella whispered as she fussed with her hair. “I’m sorry.”

“Bella, I told you this before. You didn’t write this. Don’t apologize,” I said as I caressed her cheek on my computer screen. “I love you, baby.”

“I love you, so much, Edward. I feel so completely empty without you. Is that wrong?”

“No, I feel the same way. Hell, I’m still at my mom’s house because I needed her. Or rather she needed me. We needed each other,” I said. “That was really confusing. Even for me.”

“You miss me and you wanted to be with your mom. Your mom misses your dad and so she needed you. Makes perfect sense to me. Why do you think I was at Rose’s house yesterday?”

“Getting a sex education lesson?”

“You’re so funny, Edward.”

“What? I got the same schpiel from Jasper,” I chortled. “A sex education lesson. There was a demonstration in my living room afterward.”

“Oh, ewwww! I’m sorry, angel,” Bella said with a scrunched nose.

“Angel?”

“You were my guardian, my angel at the club, Edward. I’ve been toying with it for awhile, and I think I like it. You call me gorgeous,” she blushed.

“That’s because you are,” I beamed. “The most gorgeous woman in the world. The universe.”

“Right, Edward,” Bella said dryly. “You really need your eyes checked. I like your new glasses, by the way.”

“Thanks. The contacts were driving me nuts,” I grumbled. “But I am considering the laser surgery. Scared out of my mind, but still considering it.”

“Whatever you decide, Edward, I’ll support you on it,” Bella smiled. I stifled a yawn. _Not going to bed until after two makes for a very sleepy Edward._ “God, you must be exhausted, angel. I’ll let you go.”

“I’d rather be cuddling with you,” I pouted. “Six weeks.”

“Six weeks,” she said as she touched her computer screen. I yawned again. Bella giggled. “Go sleep, angel.”

“I think I’ll do just that, my love. I miss you.”

“I love you.”

“I adore you,” I grinned. “With everything that I am, Bella.”

“We are really nauseating,” Bella snickered.

“I know but I fucking love it,” I beamed widely.

“And Rose really rubbed off on you. Say goodnight Edward.”

“Goodnight, Edward,” I guffawed.

“God, my boyfriend and my best friend are morons,” Bella said as she buried her face in her hands.

“But you love us.”

“I love you more. Sleep well, angel.”

“You too, love.” Bella clicked off the computer screen and I did the same. I paid some random bills and then shut off my laptop, trudging upstairs to my bedroom. I strip off my clothes and lay down in the bed. I picked up the chapter that Bella sent me and I started reading.

The first thing I noticed is that James his a horrendous writer. Even with Bella’s improvements, it was hard to understand his words. The second thing I noticed was the description of the encounter. It was exactly what I went through as a 7th grade boy, except Jeff takes Edward from behind after he steals his clothes in the high school locker room. The description of the ‘Edward’ character matched me to a ‘T.’ I paled and picked up my cell phone, dialing Bella’s number.

“Angel?”

“You cannot publish this book.”

**A/N: Kind of a cliffie…also a filler chapter. Up next will be the beginning of Rose’s tour and Bella’s trip to Chicago (for the first time). There also may be some citrusy goodness (of the PG-13 variety.) Leave me love, please!**

 


	10. Phoenix to LA to Vegas to My Geek Charming

**First off, I’d like to send a shout out to my TwiSisters (and brothers) for reading the ramblings from my brain. I’ve really enjoyed writing these stories and knowing that you all like them makes me super happy. MUAH! Secondly, thank you to everyone who has left a review, set up an alert or faved this story. It’s overwhelming the attention that this has received. I’m truly humbled by the response. Finally, thank you to Stephanie (lvtwilight09) for the awesome banner. It’s posted in my profile!**

**Lots of positive reinforcement with this one. Apparently you all love your virgin Geekward and Nerdella. So do I.**

**Anyhoozle, none of this belongs to me. It belongs to that famous writer chick. Stephenie Meyer. I just love playing with Edward and Bella because their lives are SOOOOOOOOOO much more interesting than mine.**

**So, here we go…**

**Chapter 10: Phoenix to LA to Vegas to My Geek Charming**

**BPOV**

“Angel?” I asked as I picked up my cell phone. I was cleaning my bathroom when the phone shrilled from the nightstand.

“You cannot publish this book,” Edward said coldly.

“I know, Edward. How close is it to your ordeal?” I questioned. I sat down on the toilet, kneading my muscles of my thighs.

“It was the same thing. Minus the taking it in the ass portion,” Edward said. “Jeff in the book is James. I’m obviously Edward.”

“I’ve tried talking to Jane, but she won’t listen to me. I’m just the editor. I make the corrections, Edward. I can try and talk to James, ask him what his motivations were in writing the story. However, in my conversations with him, he’s obstinate at best. I don’t trust him.”

“I don’t trust him either. Let me have my attorney look at this,” Edward sighed. “I’m also going to read his other books to see if there are similarities to…God, I can’t even imagine.”

“Edward, I wish there was something else I can do,” I sniffled. “I’m so sorry.”

“Bella, don’t cry, gorgeous. You didn’t do this. You didn’t know,” Edward soothed. “This is a mess.”

“Tell me about it. I’m leaving with Rose the middle of next week and I’m supposed to turn over James’ novel before I leave. I’m calling him tomorrow. I’m going to confront him, but not mention you. Do you trust me?”

“With my life, gorgeous,” Edward whispered. “But, I don’t want you to lose your job.”

“I can get another one. Besides, it’ll give me incentive to move to Chicago,” I joked lightly. “I am so…”

“Don’t apologize, Bella. You are completely innocent in all of this and probably wouldn’t even have known about it if we hadn’t met,” Edward admonished. “I’m going to go to bed and I’ll figure this out. We’ll figure this out. I love you, my gorgeous girl.”

“Love you, too, angel,” I smiled. _Three weeks. You’ll see him in three weeks. Alice is making sure his schedule is free. You can do this._ “See you soon.”

“Not soon enough. Goodnight.”

“Night.” I hung up the phone and shook my head. I finished cleaning my bathroom and then went to bed, not really sleeping all that well. I missed Edward. I missed his strong body pressed against mine, spooning me protectively. I tossed and turned all night. When the alarm went off in the morning, I’m cranky and bitchy. It also doesn’t help that I am getting my little friend. _Aunt Flo, I hate you._

I drank a lot of coffee and drove to work. I was in a sour mood when Jane poked her head in. I was psyching myself to call James. I picked up my phone, flipping through my rolodex for James’ phone number. I punched it in and waited for him to pick up, or even better, the machine.

“Hello?” James said gruffly.

“Mr. Hunter? This is Bella Dwyer from Twilight Publishing,” I said smoothly. “I’m calling regards to your most recent novel, _Raw Golden Memories._ ”

“Ah, yes. One of my best pieces of work to date,” James said. “What can I do for you, Ms. Dwyer?”

“I have some questions about the plot. It seems too real. Was this based in reality, Mr. Hunter?” I asked.

“Isn’t all fiction based off some parts of reality, Ms. Dwyer?” James retorted. “I did use some part of my childhood in the story, but it doesn’t matter. I stretched the truth. Vastly. Though, I wished it happened.”

I closed my eyes and pinched my nose with my fingers. “Have you ever considered the person you may have been referring to? They can possibly sue you for slander,” I said.

“Please. He would never do that,” James scoffed.

“How can you be so sure?” I snapped. “Have you ever considered his feelings?”

“He got me expelled. However, he’s a fucking pussy. Weak. Insignificant. He wouldn’t do that. Now, if you don’t have any more questions, Ms. Dwyer, I need to get going,” James sneered.

“I’ll be in touch, Mr. Hunter,” I spat as I hung up the phone. I pushed away from my desk and went into Jane’s office. I fell into a chair opposite her.

“Someone’s in a bad mood,” Jane laughed.

“I called James Hunter.”

“And?”

“He used a real person as the basis for his main character in the newest novel. He confirmed my fears. He’s confident that his ‘muse’ will not do anything. Jane, we can’t publish this novel,” I said.

“If he’s done it for this novel, he’s done it for others. I’m surprised that he hasn’t been sued yet,” Jane said. “I’ll contact corporate and get his books pulled from the shelves, do some research. When you get back from this book tour, you will have your hands full. I’m putting you in charge of this.”

“Got it,” I said. “What if he goes to a different publisher?”

“Then it’s not our problem,” Jane said sadly. “I would suggest that your boyfriend get an attorney.”

“He already has one,” I said with a small smile.

“Excellent. Now, go do some work for Rose’s tour. Some bookstores need final confirmations,” Jane said. I nodded and went back to my office. I made the necessary phone calls to the bookstores and auditoriums that we were working with. I worked through lunch and made some good headway. At around three, I started packing up. I had a doctor’s appointment for my shot. _Joy…I love needles. Insert sarcasm here._

I get my shot and drove home, beginning the long process of packing for three months on the road. Rose has provided me with a new lingerie wardrobe, in addition to several new sexy items for my closet. The nice thing is that the hotels we booked were willing to provide laundry service for us. I was grateful for that. I didn’t want to drag my suitcase of dirty clothes to a Laundromat. Yuck.

The weekend was busy for me, cleaning and preparing for my long trip. I stopped my newspaper  delivery and arranged for my mail to be sent to the publishing company who would send it to whatever hotel I was staying at. The tour was starting at several local bookstores in Phoenix on Monday. The local news stations were going to be there and then we’d fly out to LA for some more book signings. I also arranged for Rose to meet with a couple of movie studios that had expressed interest in her novels.

I told Edward about my conversation with James on Sunday. He was busy with Jasper the day previous. They went to a Cubs game and he got lit. When I talked to him on Sunday afternoon on the webcam, he was still a little bleary eyed. I felt sorry for him. But I wanted to kick Jasper’s ass. He was the one who got my boyfriend completely hammered with Jaeger bombs. Though, I think the hangover made Edward a little more docile when I explained James’ take on his stories. His head was hurting too much for him to yell. Not that he would yell. I’d only ever heard him raise his voice once and that was to Jake. Who was thankfully still in jail.

Edward was not happy about the news about James. He said that he read most of the novels, much to his disgust. There were several instances that his childhood and teasing were mentioned in the books but nothing conclusive. His attorney didn’t think he could do anything with the published novels, but the one novel that we were editing currently was riding on thin ice. I told him that we were not going to publish it. However, we couldn’t stop it if he took it to another publisher. It was out of our hands.

So, here we are, Monday afternoon at Barnes and Noble in Phoenix for a book signing. Rose is sitting in the employee lounge, adjusting her curls. “Can you believe that this is happening, Bellini?”

“Not really. It’ll be fun, Rose,” I smiled. But it didn’t quite reach my eyes. I was missing Edward. A lot.

_I’m so pathetic._

“Bella, you look like someone boiled your puppy,” Rose snickered. “I know you miss him. Hell, I miss him. I was living vicariously through you and Edward. He is the KING of romance.”

“Yes, he is,” I grinned.

“And he spoils you rotten,” Rose said as she elbowed me. I giggled. I laid my hand on the necklace that he bought me. The dream catcher was in my bag. I did have to throw out the floral shop in my apartment. Unfortunately. I did take a ton of pictures of my flowers. They are currently a collage as my wallpaper on my computer. “Bella!”

“What?”

“You are a total space cadet today. Call your boyfriend.”

“I don’t want to call him. I want to kiss  him. Hug him. Sleep with him.”

“Fuck him.”

“Rosalie…”

“Ugh, you are such a prude, Bellini,” Rose giggled.

“Mrs. King?” asked a young woman.

“It’s Hale, sweetie,” Rose said coldly.

“Sorry, Ms. Hale. We’re ready for you.”

“Thanks. Call Edward. And I’m giving you homework for when we’re in LA. Phone sex,” Rose snickered.

“I’m not having phone sex with my boyfriend,” I said dryly.

“You say that now…”

“ROSALIE LILLIAN HALE!”

“You are just too easy to tease, Bellini. I’ll see you in a couple of hours,” Rose said as she slipped through the doors. The crowd roared and I sat down on the leather sofa. I pulled out my cell phone. I was debating on whether or not to call Edward. He was probably working. Finding the cure for cancer or solving world hunger. He’s brilliant like that. I should be doing my own work, but my new boss/best friend told me to call my boyfriend.

Before I could dial his number, Edward’s ringtone filled the room. I smiled and picked up. “Hello?”

“I miss you,” Edward smiled.

“You are a dork.”

“Geek. We’ve discussed this,” Edward snorted. “How’s Rose’s thing? Book signing thing?”

“Good. She just went out and the crowd went crazy,” I replied. “How are you feeling? Recovered from your hangover?”

“No. I still have a headache that won’t quit and I well, eating is not happening,” Edward groaned. “I needed someone to hold my hair back yesterday. I’m never drinking again.”

“Poor baby,” I said sarcastically.

“Thanks, Bella. Scoff at my pain. I see how it is,” Edward said dryly.

“I would pay money to see drunk Edward,” I said. “What are you like when you’re lit?”

“Um, chatty. I turn into Rosalie when I’m drunk. Absolutely no filter,” Edward laughed. “But, I really don’t like being drunk. I don’t like being out of control.”

“Type A personality?”

“Kind of. But I am loosening up. I’m just calling you to let you know that you’ll have something on your doorstep when you get home. Hopefully something to make your trip a little easier.”

“Are you calling from a cargo hold of a plane, Edward?”

“Ah, no. But I could fly out to Vegas,” Edward offered.

“NO!” I said loudly.

“Okay,” Edward chuckled. “Don’t want me to join in the land of sin?”

“Um, perhaps some other time,” I suggested.

“Are you alright?”

“Fine. I just miss you. A lot.”

“Bella, you’re kind of freaking me out here,” Edward said with trepidation.

“I just am feeling a little off. I’m fine. We’re fine. I miss you tremendously and really want to be in your arms,” I said as a few tears slid down my cheeks. Okay a lot of tears slid down my cheeks. _I really hate PMS._ I curled up on the couch, trying to reign in my sobs.

“Bella, shit. Baby,” Edward said brokenly. “Don’t cry, love.”

“I’m okay. I’m just very emotional right now,” I sniffled. “You have a sister and aren’t there times where she’s unbearable?”

“All the time, Bella. My sister is unbearable all the time. But she gets worse when she…OH! I get it now,” Edward said. I can picture him. He’s probably rubbing his crimson face, mentally slapping himself. “Is there anything I can do?”

“No. I’ll be fine. Honestly,” I sighed.

“I can still fly out to Vegas.”

“Hmmmm,” I said noncommittally. “You have a company to run, Mr. Cullen. And didn’t you say you need to work on your new computer geek thing?”

“Unfortunately. But hopefully it’ll make me a gazillionaire and I can retire at the age of 35,” Edward snickered. “Move closer to you.”

“You say the sweetest things, Edward. But, we’ll figure out this whole moving business later.”

“Ugh, fine. I’ll let you go, my gorgeous girl. I love you.”

“I love you more, Edward. I’ll talk to you later,” I said as tears fell down my cheeks again. I hung up the phone wanting to go home and see what Edward sent me. Not that his presents made up for  him not being here. But it is nice to know that he’s thinking about me. _Return the favor, Bella. He’s been really generous with you._ What can I send my millionaire boyfriend? _You in a bow…_

_I’m getting him that for his birthday. Won’t work._

Flowers?

_He has a penis. Not a vag. Men don’t like flowers._

“I need Rose,” I grumbled as I fell onto the couch. My phone chirped. A new text from Alice.

_Edward absolutely loves the Cubs. Huge fan. Whitlock Technologies has a box at Wrigley Field. Just saying – Alice_

_Alice, I love you and I haven’t even met you! – Bella_

_I know. I rock. Here’s our address – Alice_

I saved the address to my contacts and pulled out my laptop to find something Cubs related to send to Edward.

_Edward is a huge Harry Caray Fan! – Alice_

_You are the bestest, Alice – Bella_

_;-) – Alice_

I found a website devoted to all things Chicago Cubs related and found a Harry Caray Logo Jersey in Cubbie Blue. The back was plain, but I could add a number and Edward’s last name to later. I also found a blue Cub’s beanie baby. It seemed juvenile, but cute. I ordered the two items and had them sent to Edward’s address. I sent Alice an email about what I sent. She replied immediately saying that Edward would love it. I then asked her to get Edward’s favorite number and his last name embroidered on the back. Alice said that she would do it herself before giving Edward my present.

By the time I was done talking to Alice and ordering my presents for my boyfriend, Rose breezed in with a huge grin on her face. She had a wonderful time signing books and taking pictures with her fans. Tomorrow morning she would have an interview with the local morning show before we needed to fly out to LA. We got a quick bite to eat and then I headed home. I saw a medium sized box next to my door. I picked it up and went inside.

I was going to stay with my mom and Phil tonight so I can leave my car at their home. So, I opened up my box from Edward. His handwriting was precise and neat on the box. And really tiny. You needed a magnifying glass to read it. _Okay, not really._ Anyhow, I pulled out a bunch of papers and saw what was in the box. It was a moderately stuffed lion with angel wings sewn on it. I ran my fingers through the lion’s mane. It reminded me of Edward’s hair, how it stuck up every which direction. As I moved my fingers along the mane, I felt a delicate chain. I twisted the chain and saw a ring hanging from it. I gulped.

I looked in the box and found a card. I ripped it open and pulled it out.

_Dearest Bella,_

_After our conversation the other night, I found it quite ironic that you think of me as your guardian angel. You need to know that I would do anything for you. Protect you. Love you. Anything to see you smile. Your beautiful smile. So, on Saturday, I dragged Jasper all over the city trying to find you the perfect protector while we’re apart. Now, Rufus (the lion) is not me, but he’ll do in a pinch. I chose the lion because…well Jasper said that the lion’s mane looks like my mess of hair. It actually matches the color too. If you miss me and can’t get a hold of me, hug Rufus. He’ll protect you._

_Also, I’ve attached something special for you around Rufus’ neck. Before I left Phoenix, I told you that I’ve left my heart with you. And I have. I feel completely empty without you. The ring around Rufus’ neck is a promise. A promise of what we will have in the future. The heart in the ring is mine. Keep it safe._

_I love you, Isabella. I miss you and I’m counting the minutes until I see you again. As I am filling this out, we have 60,000 minutes until we see each other. God, that sounds like forever. But, it’ll fly by._

_All my love and devotion,_

_Your Edward_

_Your Geeky Guardian Angel and Prince Charming ;-)_

“I will not cry. I will not cry. I will not cry,” I said. I held the lion to my chest and buried my nose in the fur. It even smelled like Edward. Like his cologne. I squealed and danced around my apartment, stumbling onto my couch. I looked at Rufus and smiled goofily. I removed the chain with the ring. I held it and stared at it. It was a white gold ring with diamonds going all the way around. The heart in the center was also encrusted in diamonds. “I will not cry.” I slipped the ring my right ring finger but it wouldn’t fit. I frowned and moved it to my left hand. On my wedding finger. It felt weird having something there. It wasn’t an engagement ring or a wedding ring. I smiled again. I grabbed Rufus, putting him in my carryon bag.

I ran around my apartment like a mad woman. Unplugging minor appliances and lugging my suitcases out into the living area. I did one final check before heading down to my car, stuffing my suitcases into my backseat. They were so full, they would never fit in my trunk. I drove to my mom’s house in the nicer part of Phoenix. I parked the car in the driveway and swiped my carryon and smaller suitcase for the night there. Using my key, I went into the large house. “Lucy! I’m home!” I shouted.

“In the kitchen, Ricky,” Renee answered.

I skipped into the kitchen and saw my mom at the stove. She was cooking something. By the smell, probably something inedible. “Hi, Mom.”

“Hello my Bellini,” Renee said as she gave me a hug. “Did you get your hair cut?”

“Yeah. A couple of weeks ago. Rose wanted me to look fabulous for our tour,” I said as I flipped my hair over my shoulders. “And she wanted to spruce me up for my boyfriend.”

“Jake?”

“Ugh, no. We broke up a month ago, Mom,” I said. “Someone new.”

“Ooooh,” Renee squealed. “Tell me all about him. What’s his name? Where does he live? Is he treating you good?”

“His name is Edward Cullen. I met him on an online music forum. We started chatting and a friendship quickly grew. He, unfortunately, lives in Chicago. But he came out Memorial Day weekend for a visit and things just clicked. He’s kind, gentle, intelligent, loving and hot. Mom, he’s the most gorgeous man I’ve ever met. Plus he treats me respectfully and like a princess.”

“You sound like you’re in love, Isabella,” Renee said with a sardonic grin.

“I am. I love him. And he feels the same way,” I said as I held out my left hand.

“Is that an engagement ring?”

“No. A promise ring,” I whispered. “Isn’t it beautiful?”

“Absolutely stunning,” Renee crooned. She picked up my hand and inspected the diamonds. She went through a huge jewelry phase after she and Phil got married. Renee got her gemology certification. “These diamonds are flawless and it looks like it’s in a platinum setting. Bella, this ring is extraordinarily expensive.” I gulped. “He most really love you.”

“He does, Mom,” I whispered. “Want to see a picture?”

“No, Isabella. I want to imagine what my daughter’s boyfriend looks like. A boyfriend who buys her a $10,000 ring,” Renee said with a playful smile on her lips. I fell over a little bit, glaring at my mom. “Minimally. It’s probably more.”

“Fuck me,” I mumbled.

“No, Bella. That would be wrong,” Renee laughed. “Show me your hot boyfriend!” She turned me around and shoved me out of the kitchen. I stuck my tongue out at her and went to get my laptop. I loaded up the monster and pulled up the pictures from Edward’s weekend where he visited me. I found the picture I wanted and walked over to the kitchen, placing the laptop on the granite counter top. Renee came over and gasped. “Oh, Bella. He’s so handsome. And the look in his eyes when stares at you.”

“I know. Mom, I’d never think I’d find him,” I whispered.

“Find who?”

“My Prince Charming,” I sniffled as I ran my finger over Edward’s cheek on the computer screen.

“I knew you would,” Renee said as she hugged me tightly. “I found my prince. A little later in life, but I found him. Now you found yours. I’m so happy for you, Bellini.”

“Thanks, Mom,” I said.

“Now, tell me. Are you being safe?”

_Ugh…I want to find a hole and crawl into it. Shoot me now._

xx ANSOL xx

After an enlightening discussion about sex, with my _mom_ , I went to bed. I called Edward and we chatted for a few minutes. He was still feeling icky and needed his rest. I did thank him for my lion and ring. I could hear him smile when I thanked him. Then he started hacking up his left lung. I pretty much demanded that he go to sleep. He didn’t fight me and said that he loved me before we hung up. I fell into a deep sleep afterward, holding Rufus, my head buried in his fur.

The next morning flew by. Rose’s interview went swimmingly. She was engaging, lovely and found a new admirer. She traded numbers with the male co-host, Daryl before she left the studio. We then got into a limo and drove to the airport. The flight was uneventful. For Rosalie.

For me, I was a nervous wreck. I wanted to pull out Rufus and hold on to him for dear life. I really hated flying. Renee and I flew out to Phoenix when I was younger and we had some horrific turbulence. I clung to my mom but it didn’t stop the plane from shaking relentlessly. Now, I wished I had Edward to cling to. Or at least Rufus. But a 25 year old woman doesn’t hold onto a stuffed animal.  Rose flagged down the flight attendant and got me a shot of something. I downed it and let the alcohol calm me, still gripping the armrests.

Once we landed, we got into the rental car and drove to the hotel. Rose had a few interviews with the LA Times and other local papers in the afternoon. I played the dutiful assistant until her interviews were over. I also called to confirm the two book signings over the next two days. Rose wanted to go out, but I wasn’t feeling it. She called one of the journalists who was eying her up and they went to a club. I stayed in my hotel room.

_I’m such a loser…_

I was working on my computer in hotel room when I noticed Edward get online. I clicked on my webcam and opened a window. “Hey angel.”

“Hi, gorgeous,” Edward said, his voice much deeper than normal. His face was gaunt and he had a tired look in his eyes. His cheeks were covered with some stubble and his hair was plastered to his head.

“Edward, you should be in bed,” I chastised. “You look and sound like hell.”

“I know. Stupid flu. But I wanted to see you,” he smiled blearily. “How’s your trip so far?”

“Fine. I hate flying. I wanted to curl up in the fetal position the entire time,” I shuddered.

“I’m sorry, love. What about flying do you hate?”

“Turbulence. When I flew out to Phoenix when I was in 3rd grade, we hit some nasty shit and I was afraid for my life,” I said with a grimace on my face.

“Next time you fly, I’ll hold you,” Edward said. He sneezed loudly and pulled out a Kleenex. “I think I’m losing brain cells with this stupid thing.”

“Have you gone to the doctor?”

“Tomorrow, love. I can feel it in my chest,” Edward grumbled. “Jasper is actually pretty pissed at me because I had to take today and tomorrow off. I’m sorry that my illness is affecting the office, Whitlock. Cheese and rice, Batman.”

“Poor baby,” I cooed.

“Eh, I’ll survive. I’ll end up getting an antibiotic and be good as new in a few days. I’ll just be cranky and evil until then,” Edward snickered. “I have to wait until my fever breaks before I go back to work.”

“Is it high?”

“Hovering around a hundred. Just enough to make me tired and achy,” Edward shrugged. “I probably look a fright, though. Like the ‘do?”

“Very sexy. You could be the poster boy for ‘sick chic,’” I laughed. “I wish I was there making you feel better.”

“Just by talking to you, I feel a million times better,” Edward smiled and then coughed. “Okay, not so much. But you know what I mean.”

“You need to get your skinny butt into bed, Mr. Cullen,” I said, glaring at him. “You are sick and should be resting. Don’t make me come out there. I’ll brave the evil planes to drag you by your plastered hair into bed.”

“Will you wear a white nurse’s uniform?”

“Edward!”

“Sorry, cold medicine and alcohol have the same affect on my brain. No filter,” he chuckled sheepishly.

“I’ll keep the nurse’s uniform in the recesses of my mind for future reference when you’re sick. Sleep. Bed. Now!”

“Yes, Mom,” Edward said. He sneezed and smiled sleepily. “I really miss you, baby.”

“I miss you more. Even though you look like a crazed psycho with the hair do you’re rocking,” I snickered.

“Sexy, right?”

“It’s fucking hot,” I smiled. “You really do need to sleep, angel. Tomorrow is crazy busy, but I’ll be available tomorrow night.”

“I’ll text you when I get my results of whatever I have,” Edward said as he blew his nose. “Ugh, I hate this. Being sick, that is. I just feel so gross.”

“Take a hot shower. It’ll help with congestion,” I suggested. “Then go to bed, handsome.”

“I will. I love you, Bella,” Edward said. He reached up and caressed his computer screen. “I’m kind of glad that I’m in Chicago right now. You are not be exposed to the nastiness in my system, but I wish I could kiss you.”

“I wouldn’t return it. I’m a raving bitch when I’m sick,” I snickered. “I love you, angel. Feel better.”

“I’ll love you, even if you’re a raving bitch,” Edward said with a crooked grin. “But I doubt that it’s possible. Talk to you tomorrow, gorgeous.”

“Love you, sickie,” I said sadly. He smirked and turned off his monitor as he was sneezing. _Poor baby._ I turned off my computer, clutching Rufus and getting into bed. I set my alarm and fell into a fitful sleep.

xx ANSOL xx

Rose’s book signing at Skylight Books went well. There were a few rabid fans, but nothing the management couldn’t handle. However, I didn’t like it. I contacted Jane to see if we could arrange for a body guard for Rose. She was hesitant. Jane said that if the signing tomorrow went similarly, we’d arrange for a body guard. I relented and confirmed the interviews for the afternoon.

As we were driving back to the hotel, Rose gave me a look. “What?”

“Nothing,” Rose said as she smiled evilly.

“Nothing my ass. Spill it, Hale,” I said.

“Are you going to spend every night in the hotel room, pining for sexy geek boy?”

“No.”

“Good. Because you’re going out tonight. Go shopping on Rodeo drive and get a dress.”

“Rose, I don’t want to go out. Honestly. It’s not my scene. I don’t want to deal with icky, smelly boys who want to paw my chest and get in my panties,” I whined. “I only went to Karambas because Edward was with me. Besides, Edward is really sick and I want to talk to him.”

“You will go out in Vegas. Got it?”

“I suppose,” I grumbled petulantly. Rose pinched my arm and gave me a playful smirk. I rubbed my arm where she laid into me and glared at her. _That’ll leave a bruise. Stupid Rosalie._

The afternoon went by uneventfully. Rose decided to not go out tonight after all. She was tired and went into her hotel room. I did some reading for Twilight. It was a young adult novel. It was cute about a prep school for witches and warlocks. Kind of like Harry Potter, but not. More adult and less cutesy. I really liked the author’s writing style. Edward sent me a text saying he was still feeling terrible and was put on vocal rest. He couldn’t talk. He also told me that he was off work for the rest of week. He had a nasty bout of the flu and the early stages of bronchitis. I sent him a hug and a kiss. He sent his love and affection. Well as much as he could over a text message.

The next day, we had another book signing and a meeting with several movie studios. The crowd at the second book signing was more sedate. It also helped that the majority of the patrons were older women. The meetings with the movie studios proved to be quite interesting. One studio was very intrigued and wanted to put Rose’s story on the silver screen. Rose said that she needed to think about it. She got the information from the studio executive and we went shopping on Rodeo Drive.

We flew out to Vegas the next morning. Vegas was similar to Los Angeles. We flew out and arrived, having a few interviews in the hotel. Rose didn’t go out that first night. However, she said that we were definitely going out the second night. I did want to wander around Vegas. Some of the hotels were absolutely gorgeous and I wanted to try my hand at gambling. The book signing at the Wynn was a madhouse. Thankfully, the hotel management arranged for some security. I was amazed at how many people loved Rose and her books. As I was standing next to Rose, my cell phone rang. Rosalie gave me a smile and said she could handle this for a little while.

I scampered into a small conference room and picked up the call. “Hello?”

“I love you, so much, Bella,” Edward said deeply.

“I take it you received my surprise,” I giggled.

“Alice was carrying the box up when she got home from work,” Edward said. “How did you know?”

“Your sister helped me. Now you have someone to cuddle with. Dusty,” I replied.

“When you come out, I’m so taking you to a game. You’ll love it,” Edward said excitedly. “But we’re going to sit in the bleachers and have the whole experience. It’ll be so much fun.”

“You sound much better, Edward.”

“Antibiotics are a wonderful thing. And I can actually talk,” Edward smiled. “I sound like Barry White, but it’s better than it was. Holy crow, barely above a whisper.”

“It sounds sexy,” I breathed. “Did you go back to work?”

“Nope. I go back day after tomorrow. I did do some work on the prototype. I started construction of the processor at home. I had the necessary materials. I needed to do something to feel like I was being productive. I was so bored and one can only watch so much daytime television.”

“Not an Oprah fan?”

“Oprah I like. Maury Povich, not so much,” he chuckled. “Anyhow, I wanted to thank you for the thoughtful gift. You didn’t have to get me anything. And how did you get my name on the jersey? It looks custom!”

“You can thank your sister for that,” I smiled. “She put on your favorite number and your last name.”

“It’s awesome. Just like my gorgeous, thoughtful, wonderful, beautiful, intelligent…”

“Edward.”

“What? I’m just singing your praises. Well, rather, barking your praises since singing ain’t in the cards for me for awhile,” Edward sighed. “I just can’t believe I’m lucky enough to have you in my life, Bella.”

“I feel the same way.”

“Ms. Dwyer, Ms. Hale needs your assistance,” a security guard called.

“I’ll be right there,” I said. “Edward, I have to go. Work calls.”

“I know. I miss you and we’ll see each other soon. Love you, gorgeous.”

“Love you more, angel.” I hung up the phone and darted out to see what Rose needed. She needed to pee. She got me off the phone to pee. I was ready to strangle her neck. _Really, Rose?_ She dashed to the bathroom and I fended off her well-wishers. She returned a few moments later and the rest of the book signing was low key.

The next day was a free day for Rose and I. We spent the morning at the pool. It felt nice to lay in the sun and let it warm my pale skin. Rose prattled on about Daryl, the co-host from the Phoenix. He had called Rose last night. They spent most of the night on the phone, talking. I could tell that Rose was smitten with Daryl and he seemed like a good guy. In the afternoon, we decided to walk around on the strip and do some shopping. I was shocked at the mall attached to Caesar’s Palace, The Forum Shops. Rose bought a ton of clothes and insisted on buying me a gorgeous dress from Diane von Furstenberg. It was an aquamarine dress with a leopard print. I decided that I would wear that dress when I see Edward for the first time. Rose ended up getting a dress from Badgley Mishka, a purple halter dress with an opalescent sheen. She was going to wear it on the Sunday morning show.

Once we were finished with our shopping spree, we headed into the casino at Caesars. Rose and I sat down at a blackjack table and we were dealt in. It felt like we were playing for five minutes, but we ended up spending the rest of the night there. Rose ended up losing most of her cash that she brought with her. I nearly tripled my cash. It was sweet. We headed back to the Wynn and decided to go clubbing. I didn’t want to, but Rose made me promise when I was in Los Angeles. We decided to go to Surrender in the Wynn.

Rose attacked my head with a curling iron and made me look quite sultry. I was wearing a pair of black dress pants and a black tank top with a red rhinestones on it. Rose was wearing a black pencil skirt and deep blue blouse. Her hair was straightened and her makeup was sexy. She slipped off her wedding ring, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

“Let’s go get our drink on.”

“I’m going on record, Rose. I don’t like this,” I said as I slipped my ID, phone and credit card into my pocket. “I feel like something is going to go wrong.”

“Bella, nothing is going to go wrong. If a guy gets in your face, stomp on his foot with your stiletto,” Rose snickered. She grabbed my arm and we headed down to Surrender. Rose paid the cover charge and went to the bar. I scoped out a table and sat down. I looked around the club and was impressed at the sheer size of it. Bigger than anything in Phoenix. Much more posh, too. Rose danced over to me and put a martini in front of me. She looked at me and smirked. “To being young and happy.”

“To being young and happy,” I said as I clinked my glass with hers. We sipped our drinks, some kind of chocolate martini. It was yummy. Rose moved along with the pulsing music. A guy with white blonde hair and striking eyes came up and asked her to dance. Rose gave me a look and I urged her to go. She grabbed her friend’s hand and they went onto the dance floor. I crossed my legs and pulled out my cell phone.

_I’m at a club in Vegas. Wish you were here, angel – Bella_

_I’m sitting at my desk, pounding my head over this damn processor. Wish I was with you, gorgeous – Edward_

_Are you feeling better? – Bella_

_Tons better. I can actually breathe without blowing my nose every ten seconds. But that’s a bit of TMI – Edward_

_I’ve heard worse. I’ve smelled worse. I’ve witnessed worse – Bella_

_Do I want to know? – Edward_

_Have you met Rose? – Bella_

_Rose! I was thinking the mongoloid! LOL – Edward_

_Shit. I forgot about him. That was definitely worse than Rose. I’d have to air out my apartment after he left. It was so nasty. It’s called washing your socks. BLECH! – Bella_

_I just threw up in my mouth a little bit, Bella. Nasty. Icky. Gross. – Edward_

_Sorry, angel – Bella_

“A beautiful woman like you shouldn’t be sitting by herself,” came a sultry voice. I looked up and saw a tall man with long brown hair and bright blue eyes. He was tall and muscular. He looked like a darker version of Brad Pitt from _Legends of the Fall_. “Can I buy you a drink?”

“Um, I’ve got one, thanks,” I said as I motioned to my chocolate martini.

“Want to dance?”

“Listen, um…what’s your name?”

“Demetri.”

“Listen, Demetri. I’m not available,” I blushed. “I’m texting my boyfriend.”

“He’s a lucky man. What’s your name?”

“Bella.”

“He’s a very lucky man, Bella. However, I’d be more interested in your boyfriend than you,” Demetri snickered. “I’m gay.”

“Oh…OH!” I said as my eyes grew wide. “I thought…that…oh my GOD!”

“Relax, Bella. You’re going to prematurely gray,” Demetri laughed as he sat down.

My phone beeped and I noticed that Edward had sent me a few texts.

_Bella? Is everything alright? – Edward_

_Everything is fine. Someone came up to me and offered to buy me a drink – Bella_

_Do I need to fly out to Vegas and kick some ass? -  Edward_

_No, angel. Demetri, my friend, is gay. He’d want you before he’d want me – Bella_

_Okay. I can live with a gay man taking care of my girlfriend if I can’t. I’ll let you go, love. Have fun – Edward_

_I will. But not as much as I would if you were here. Love you. – Bella_

_Love you more – Edward_

“Sorry, Demetri. My boyfriend was freaking out a bit,” I said as I wrinkled my nose. “He lives in Chicago.”

“Me too. I’m a stock broker, but I’m on vacation with a bunch of my buddies,” Demetri said. “Perhaps we can trade numbers and if you’re ever in Chicago, we can get together with your boyfriend!”

“Sounds cool. I’m actually heading there on Wednesday. To Chicago, that is. I’m surprising my boyfriend. For his birthday,” I grinned.

“What’s your boyfriend’s name?”

“Edward Cullen,” I answered.

“Any relation to Emmett Cullen?” Demetri asked.

“I think Emmett is Edward’s brother,” I replied.

“Small world,” Demetri said as he smiled. But it didn’t reach his eyes. I furrowed my brow. “There’s been some talk about an Emmett Cullen doing insider trading and some shady business. I’m not exactly sure.”

“Damn.”

“Enough of this serious talk. I’m taking you under my wing, beautiful Bella. No straight man will touch you all night. I’ll be your gay boyfriend for the night, only no kissing. But you can touch my butt,” Demetri snorted. “Let’s boogie, girl.” Demetri grabbed my hand and led me to the dance floor. Rose was grinding with her guy. She smirked. I introduced Demetri to Rose and they hit it off.

Demetri led me in an intricate dance. Just like Edward did. Thankfully, I didn’t spear Demetri’s foot. That would have sucked. Just like Demetri predicted, no straight man approached me. He pretended to be a doting boyfriend and he made me feel comfortable in an uncomfortable club. Around two, Demetri said he was going to go. I left with him. Rose was making out with her ‘friend’ and looked like she was going to score. Demetri escorted me to my door. “I had a good time, beautiful Bella. When you’re in Chicago, you’ll have to come out with me and my boyfriend. Bring yours with you.”

“I will. But why did you pretend to be my boyfriend. You don’t know me,” I said.

“My buddies don’t know that I’m gay. They’re a little closed minded. So if I pretend to be straight, they’ll back off. Besides, you were the most beautiful woman in the room,” Demetri smiled. “They couldn’t fault me.”

“What would your boyfriend say?” I joked.

“He knows I love him. Alec is a wonderful man. And understanding. He gets that I’m not exactly comfortable being out with him but he loves me anyway,” Demetri shrugged. “Give me your phone, beautiful Bella.” I handed him my cell phone and he programmed his number into it. He then called his phone with mine. “If anything happens in Chicago and you need a friend, you’ve got my number. Have fun in Vegas and perhaps we’ll get together in Chi-town!”

“Thanks again, Demetri,” I said as I hugged him. He picked me up and kissed my cheek. I waved and slid into my hotel room. I took a quick shower. After, I sent a Rose a text, reminding her that she needed to be up by six for her interview. I know that she probably won’t roll into her room until six, but I still needed to do my job. I held Rufus to my chest and fell into a deep sleep, happy I made a new friend and in three days I’d see Edward.

xx ANSOL xx

Rose never slept the day that she had her interview. She was so grateful for the makeup people that day. After the interview, she went to her hotel room and slept until the book signing in the afternoon. She barely made it through that. I had to slip her a Five Hour Energy to keep her awake. Suffice it to say, Rose went to bed pretty early that night.

The next day was another book signing and a photo shoot for some glossy Vegas magazine. The day after was two more book signings and a night at the club. I stayed back because I needed to finish reading the assignment from Jane. Rose let me out of it. She also didn’t want me hung-over when I arrived in Chicago. I was leaving early the next day. I contacted Alice during Rose’s book signing. Alice was going to pick me up and she arranged for a hotel room for me. However, she had a feeling that I wouldn’t need it. I curled up in my bed, hugging Rufus. I couldn’t sleep though. I was so excited to see Edward. I was going to be in the same time zone. Same air. Same city. I squealed and squeezed Rufus tightly, running my fingers through his crazy mane. I eventually fell asleep and dreamt of Edward.

My alarm went off too soon the next morning. I groaned and padded to the bathroom. I showered and put some makeup on. I ran some mousse through my hair and curled it slightly. I went back into the room and packed my smaller suitcase. Rose was going to take my larger suitcase to Denver for me so I didn’t have to deal with it. A quiet knocked interrupted my packing. I stood up and saw Rose standing outside my room. She had on a huge smile. “You have fun, Bella. Say hi to sexy geek boy for me.”

“Thanks, Rose. And thank you for letting me fly out there for his birthday,” I said as I hugged her.

“I know how miserable you are without him,” Rose said as she kissed my cheek. “Have fun and I’ll see you in New Orleans.”

“Yay!” I squealed. Rose gave me another smile and grabbed my big suitcase. She winked as she left my room. I finished packing and headed down to the lobby. The doorman got me a taxi and I rode to the airport. I was lightly running my fingers over my ring, smiling widely. The taxi dropped me off and I checked into the airline, depositing my suitcase at the check in counter. I carried my purse and carryon to the security check point , working my way through it. I walked through the airport and sat down at my gate, pulling out a book to read. Something that I wanted to read. _Wuthering Heights._

I was about halfway through the book when my flight was called. I got on and settled into my seat. I popped in my iPod and relaxed. Well, as much as I could. The plane filled up and soon we were airborne. I only freaked out once when the plane dipped suddenly. Thankfully, my seatmate was understanding.

The flight went by surprisingly quickly. Before I knew it, we were landing at O’Hare International Airport. I was happy to be in Chicago. In Illinois. Close to Edward. The doors opened to the plane and we got off slowly. I wanted to barrel through all of them to get to baggage claim. Alas, you can only go as fast as the person in front of you. As soon as I was out of the plane, I sprinted to the baggage claim. I picked up my bag and called Alice. She asked what vestibule I was closest to. I answered her and she said that she would meet me in a yellow Porsche at that vestibule, furthest one from the terminal. I grinned like an idiot and darted out. Alice sped up and waved wildly.

“Bella!” she shrieked as she hopped out of her car, throwing her arms around my neck. “You are gorgeous. My brother’s descriptions don’t do you justice.”

“Nice to meet you, too, Alice,” I giggled. Alice pulled away and grinned crookedly. _Edward’s smile._ I looked at the small girl in front of me. I could definitely tell that she was Edward’s sister. They had the same pale skin, same nose and face shape. However, Alice’s hair was short, black and spiky. She was also a few inches shorter than me. She looked like Tinkerbelle.

“So, Edward is at the office until five. We have a few hours before I have to bring you to the condo. Do you want to check into the hotel or just come back with me to Chez Cullen?”

“I don’t think I want to stay at the hotel, but I don’t want to presume,” I blushed.

“Oh, gosh, he’ll want to hold you all night and never let you go. Let’s get something to eat so I can learn all about my new sister,” Alice said as she grabbed my suitcase, tossing it into the backseat of her Porsche.

“Sister?”

“I have a keen sense of things, Bella. You and Edward are destined to be married,” Alice said as she slid into her car. I followed suit and she sped off. _Holy crow, she drives insanely fast._ We flew down the highway until we pulled up to an Italian restaurant, Tufano’s. “Edward loves their chicken parmesan.”

“I know. He told me,” I smiled. She hopped out and we headed into the restaurant. Alice shared with me stories about her and Edward as children. She also told me about he was relentlessly teased. I wanted to punch all of those hateful children who hurt him. However, his biggest tormentor was James. Now I understand why James never would think that Edward would press charges. In James’ eyes, Edward was weak. Never stood up for himself. Alice also said that he has grown in the past month and a half since we’ve started talking. He’s gotten stronger, more self-assured, confident, and cocky even. I smirked at that last one. Edward was still really shy, but he did have a cocky edge to certain aspects of his personality. Especially when it came to his music or his computers.

Alice asked me about my job and I told her about Twilight and the book tour I was on with Rose. I also told Alice about my childhood experiences and she said that Edward and I were kindred spirits. I couldn’t agree more. After we finished our lunch, Alice drove me to her condo that she shared with Edward. We rode up the elevator and arrived at the penthouse. It was absolutely gorgeous. Light and airy with windows everywhere.

Alice dragged me into her bedroom and started attacking my head with a curling iron. _God, another Rosalie._ I smiled through it as Alice enhanced my beauty. My hair was curled, my makeup was adjusted and I was in the dress that Rose had bought for me. Alice handed me a pair of beige pumps that were insanely high as I heard the door open in the condo.

“Alice! I’m home!” Edward called.

“Be right out, Edward,” Alice shouted back. “Are you ready?”

My heart fluttered and my palms were sweating. I gulped and nodded.

“I hope you don’t mind. I have a friend over, Edward,” Alice said with a wicked grin. She pulled my hand and led me into the common area. “I think you know her.”

“If you’re trying to set me up, Mary Alice,” Edward grumbled as he turned around, staring right at me. I gave him a wide grin. He blinked and took off his glasses. He rubbed his eyes and put his glasses back on. “Am I dreaming? Or is Bella standing in my living room?”

Alice skipped over to her brother and gave him a shove. “Bella is standing in your living room, Older,” Alice giggled. Edward walked over to me and his fingers danced along my arms, gauging if I was real.

“You’re here?”

“I’m here,” I whispered.

Edward blinked a few more times and pulled me into a passionate embrace, his lips crashing against mine. He kept repeating ‘You’re here’ and ‘I love you’ as he kissed me. I couldn’t breathe or I would have responded. We pulled apart and Edward rested his forehead against mine. “I can’t believe you’re here.”

“Surprise,” I said as I ran my fingers along his face. “Happy birthday, Edward.”

“Hmmm, best birthday ever,” he said as he kissed my lips softly. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

We heard a quiet cough and we turned to look at Alice. She was grinning crookedly. “Three months.”

“Three months, what, Younger?” Edward asked.

“You’re going to have a ring on her finger in three months,” Alice chirped.

“You’re off, Alice. He already got a ring on my finger,” I laughed. Edward picked up my left hand and kissed the promise ring he sent me. “I love it, Edward. Now I can properly thank you.”

“I know about the promise ring. I’m talking about an ENGAGEMENT ring,” Alice clarified. “I get to plan a wedding.”

“Alice,” Edward growled. “Go play with Jasper.”

“Okay. But remember our rule. No sex in the common areas,” Alice snickered.

Edward groaned and dropped his head to my shoulder. His lips danced along my skin. He was mumbling something about being an only child and killing a pixie. I ran my fingers through his hair and chuckled at his frustration. Alice danced out of the condo, ruffling Edward’s hair. On her shoulder was a small duffle bag. Once she was gone, Edward turned to look at me. His were filled such joy. “You’re really here.”

“I’m really here,” I smiled.

“God, I love you,” he said as he kissed me again. _And I’m never leaving his side. Ever._

**A/N: Yeah, this was a struggle for me to write. Trying to get Bella through Edward’s absence and keeping the story going. However, I did introduce a fun new character. Demetri! I love him. He’ll be playing a role in the story. Predominantly with Emmett and his ‘issues.’ So, leave me love in the form of reviews. They’re better than being reunited with Geekward. *Sigh* MUAH!**

 


	11. Navy Pier and Strides

**First off, I’d like to send a shout out to my TwiSisters (and brothers) for reading the ramblings from my brain. I’ve really enjoyed writing these stories and knowing that you all like them makes me super happy. MUAH! Secondly, thank you to everyone who has left a review, set up an alert or faved this story. It’s overwhelming the attention that this has received. I’m truly humbled by the response. Finally, thank you to Stephanie (lvtwilight09) for the awesome banner. It’s posted in my profile!**

**Lots of positive reinforcement with this one. Apparently you all love your virgin Geekward and Nerdella. So do I.**

**Anyhoozle, none of this belongs to me. It belongs to that famous writer chick. Stephenie Meyer. I just love playing with Edward and Bella because their lives are SOOOOOOOOOO much more interesting than mine.**

**So, here we go…**

**Chapter Eleven: Navy Pier and Strides**

**EPOV**

“Alice, I’m home,” I yelled as I put down the mail. Today was horrific. One of our employees, Austin, caused one of our servers to crash. Jasper and I spent the better part of the afternoon up to our elbows in attempting to fix it. I wanted nothing more than to grab a beer and call Bella.

“Be right out, Edward,” Alice shouted back. I could tell that she was giggling. _If Jasper is doing nasty stuff to her, I swear I will kick his ever loving ass from here to Joliet._ “I hope you don’t mind. I have a friend over, Edward. I think you know her.”

_I will not kill Alice. I will not kill Alice. I will not kill Alice._

“If you’re trying to set me up, Mary Alice…” I snarled as I turned around to face my sister. However, what greeted me was not what I was expecting. I blinked a few times, trying to discern what was in front of me. _Okay, I know I’ve been sick. But hallucinations?_ _There’s a woman here that looks exactly like my Bella._ I removed my glasses and rubbed my eyes. I put them back on. _Nope, she’s still there. Maybe she’s not a hallucination…_ “Am I dreaming? Or is Bella standing in my living room?” _Please say that Bella is standing in my living room._

“Bella is standing in your living room, Older,” Alice giggled as she skipped over to me.

_Yes!_

Alice gave me a shove and I finally moved from my spot on the floor. I ran my fingers along Bella’s arms. _Is she real? Please say she’s real._ “You’re here?” I whispered, looking into her chocolate eyes.

Bella smiled softly and answered, “I’m here.”

I blinked a few more times, trying to clear the cobwebs. _Your girlfriend is here. In your living room. And you’re STARING at her. Do something, Cullen._

_Oh, right…_

My arms snaked around her waist and I crashed my lips against hers. Bella moaned quietly. Her mouth danced with mine, molding her lips against my mouth. “You’re here,” I murmured against her soft lips. “I love you.” I kept repeating that as I held her. I kissed her feverishly for a few more moments before I pulled away, leaning my forehead against hers. “I can’t believe you’re here.”

“Surprise,” Bella said breathily. _Definitely. The best surprise in all of my life. I fucking love this woman._ “Happy birthday, Edward.” _Right, my birthday. It’s this weekend…THAT’S WHY ALICE MADE SURE MY SCHEDULE WAS CLEAR…I love my sister. Almost as much as I love Bella. My Bella._

“Hmmm, best birthday ever,” I murmured as I kiss her perfectly pink and pouty lips. _That’s a lot of ‘p’s’ Cullen. Shut up, I’m kissing my girlfriend here._ “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Bella sighed as she wraps her arms around my neck. I held her closely, swaying slightly. I am loving having her in my arms again. I don’t want to let her go.

“Ahem,” Alice said as she cleared her throat. _Shit, we’re not alone._  Bella and I look at my sister. _I will not kill Alice…_ She was grinning crookedly  and bouncing on her toes. “Three months.”

 _What the hell is she talking about?_ “Three months, what, Younger?” I asked, pulling my brows together.

“You’re going to have a ring on her finger in three months,” Alice said sagely.

“You’re off, Alice,” Bella snickered. “He already got a ring on my finger.” _Ha! Take that, Twin!_ I kissed Bella’s neck as she proved my sister wrong. I did have a ring on her finger. I picked up her hand that held my promise and kissed it sweetly. Bella looked at me, her eyes filled with love and joy, “I love it, Edward. Now I can properly thank you.” _You have no idea how badly I want that, my love._

_Down boy. Keep it in your boxers, Cullen._

“I know about the promise ring,” Alice said with a dismissive wave of the hand. “I’m talking about an ENGAGEMENT ring.” _Oh…three months is too long, Mary Alice._ “I get to plan a wedding.” _Fuck._

“Alice,” I growled. She smiled at me sweetly. “Go play with Jasper.”

“Okay,” she chimed. “But remember our rule. No sex in the common areas.”

_Kill me now._

I dropped my head onto Bella’s shoulder, groaning as I did. I inhaled deeply, memorizing her scent and pressing soft kisses along her skin. “Why couldn’t I be an only child? I’m so going to kill a pixie,” I murmured against Bella’s velvety skin. Bella’s tiny hands weaved through my hair and she laughed lightly. _Yeah, chuckle at my pain. Thanks, Bella._ Alice skipped back into the living room, carrying a bag. _Oh, good. She’s leaving._ Alice ruffled my hair and danced out of the condo. I watched the door for a few moments, waiting for Alice to burst back in. But she didn’t. I turned back to Bella and smiled lopsidedly. I gently cupped her face. “You’re really here.”

“I’m really here,” she said. Her eyes were sparkling and she looked radiant.

“God, I love you,” I murmured as I kissed her again. I bent down and picked her up bridal style. She squeaked and held onto my neck tightly. My lips never left hers as I walked us to the couch in the condo. I sat down and held her on my lap. Our mouths moved hungrily against each other. Bella pulled away, her breathing erratic. But, I couldn’t stop kissing her. My mouth moved down her jaw, lightly nibbling as I went. I reached her earlobe, swirling my tongue around her earrings. The earrings I bought her. “Bella, I’m so happy you’re here.”

“I can feel how happy you are,” Bella replied, the smile in her voice evident. _Damn hard-on._ I blush and stop kissing her earlobe. “I don’t want you to stop, Edward. I was just teasing.”

“I’m stopping because I don’t want to hear my baby sister giving me shit about having sex in the common areas,” I teased back. Bella squeaked and arched a brow. “Kidding, love. But I do need to calm down because you look absolutely beautiful. I love your dress.”

“Thank you. Rose bought it for me,” Bella said as she tucked her hair behind her ears. “I loved the color.”

“It looks perfect on you,” I grinned. I laced my fingers with hers, looking down at her ring. “So does this. I was praying it would fit.”

“It was a little snug on my right hand. So, I had to put it on my left,” Bella said as she ran her fingers over the stones. “My mom thought it was an engagement ring.”

“Bella, I’m not the sharpest tool in the shed when it comes to romance, but I would never send you your engagement ring. That’s just wrong. You deserve all of the romance. Hearts and flowers,” I smirked.

“I know, Edward,” Bella said as she put her head on my shoulder. I scooted back on the couch, still cradling her against my chest.

“Besides, I’d want to ask your mom’s permission before I do propose,” I whispered. “I am kind of old fashioned in that respect.”

“Isn’t it a little early to be talking marriage?” Bella giggled.

“Perhaps a scoach, but I don’t care because you’re here and in my arms,” I said as I kissed her lips fervently. “So, what do you want to do?”

“I don’t know. I’ve never been to Chicago,” Bella said as she ran her fingers through my hair. “You got a haircut.”

“I looked like Shaggy from Scooby Doo,” I said as a I wrinkled my nose. “I actually got it cut today. There’s stuff in it.”

“I can feel it. You look really nice. Sexy,” Bella purred. “Though, I really love you in a suit.”

“I’ll make sure we go out so I have to wear one,” I said as I kissed her neck. “Hmmm, I am so happy, Bella.”

“Not as happy as me. I’ve been miserable without you, Edward,” she said. “The past few weeks has been…”

“Unbearable. I know. Couple that with a case of SARS,” I snickered.

“You did not have SARS. You had the flu. Way to be melodramatic, Cullen,” Bella said with a wry grin. I rolled my eyes and pulled her closer to me. “I did miss you tremendously.”

“Me too. I may not let you go when you leave…When are you leaving? If you say that you’re staying indefinitely…” I said with an excited grin on my face.

“I’m leaving on Monday morning for New Orleans. Rose let me out of her hair while she’s in Denver. She only has one book signing and one interview. She’s using the time that she has free with a friend of hers from college. Irina or Arianna or something like that. But I’m still going to be here for Emmett’s birthday party.”

“Ugh, don’t remind me. We’re still having it even though the Golden Boy is crashing and burning,” I grumbled. “But, what can you do?”

“Payback is a bitch,” Bella said with a wicked glint in her eyes. “So, back to entertainment. I’m all gussied up, let’s go out.”

“Hmmm, let’s go to Navy Pier. Do you have different shoes?”

“Of course I do. Alice shoved these at me as you were walking in the door. They are KILLING me,” Bella said as she hopped up. She slipped off the death traps and crouched down to grab a pair of ballet flats from her bag. “Much better. So, let’s go to Navy Pier. Wherever that is.”

I got up and dropped off my messenger bag in my tech man cave. “Do you want to leave your suitcase in my bedroom? I’m assuming that’s where you are staying. If that’s alright?” I blushed.

“Alice did set up a hotel…”

_I will kill Alice. I will kill Alice. I will kill Alice._

“…But I’d like to stay here,” Bella smirked.

I gave her a crooked grin and grabbed her suitcase and carryon. “This way,” I said as I led her down the long hallway to my room. Her tiny hand twined with mine and I opened the door. But I started panicking. _Are there underwear on the floor? Did I make my bed? Does it smell like Fritos?_ I smiled and stepped into my bedroom, Bella following behind. Thankfully none of my worries were needed. My floor was underwear-free. My bed was neatly made and it had a fresh linen scent to the room. _Okay, I’ll admit. I have a touch of OCD. So, shoot me._

“Edward, your room is so…”

“Repulsive? Stupid? Messy?” I offered.

“Not what I expected,” Bella giggled. “Baby, I love you but you are a geek. I thought you’d have Xena posters all over your walls. But this. This is _nice._ ”

“Xena? Please, Bella,” I snorted. “I outgrew that years ago. It’s all about anime. The room has a Japanese feel to it. Like anime. But much more subtle.”

“Dork.”

“Geek. Be accurate of your descriptions, love,” I snickered as I wrapped my arms around her waist. She leaned into my arms and sighed deeply. “You’re really here. I’m really holding you and your in my bedroom.”

“It’s where the magic happens,” Bella laughed.

“Ah, no. This is not some lame episode of ‘Cribs’ where I bounce on the bed saying that,” I replied dryly. Bella moved from my arms and crawled onto my bed. _Holy shit, I have a woman in my room. And she’s on my bed. Danger! Wait, what? Not danger! Make love to your woman, Cullen._

_I’ve lost my damn mind._

“Edward?”

“Huh?” I answered intelligently. _And you have an IQ of 180. Brilliant._

“You are really out of it. Are you sure you’re okay?” Bella asked from my bed. She was nestled back on the pillows and her legs were crossed daintily at the ankles.

“Um, you’re the first woman that’s ever been in here. Well, besides my mom and Alice. I’m kind of going through sensory overload. Seeing you sitting on my bed and my brain switched to the perv channel,” I chuckled nervously.

“Imagining the magic,” she asked as she quirked a brow.

“Heh, yeah,” I said. _I sounded like fucking Beavis and Butthead. GAH!_

“Edward?” Bella sang. “Don’t be ashamed. Trust me, I’ve been thinking about that. A lot. You are the star of my fantasies.”

“Really?” I asked quietly. Bella nodded and beckoned me with her finger. _You need to walk, Cullen. One foot in front the other. Come one. You can do it!_ I moved over to the bed and sat stiffly on it. Bella crawled over to me and grabbed my face. She kissed me sweetly. I gasped but quickly deepened our kiss. I ran tongue along her bottom lip and she sighed, opening her sweet mouth for me. I slid my tongue between her teeth and it danced with hers. Bella bit down on my top lip slightly and I groaned. She pulled away and gave me a self-satisfied smirk. “I need a cold shower.”

“Later, Cullen. Take me to Navy Pier,” she giggled.

“Evil woman,” I said as I stood up, subtly adjusting my bulge. _You’re getting better at that, Edward. You will become a sexual deviant like Jasper. Just you wait and see._

I held out my hand for Bella to help her off the bed. She gracefully climbed off and I assisted her to the door. I stopped at the front door, tapping my lips. “It’s a special occasion,” I murmured as I grabbed my keys. I swiped a jacket from the closet and we rode down the elevator to the parking garage. “So, when did you get into Chicago?”

“Around two. Alice took me out for lunch and then brought me back here,” Bella said as she put her head on my shoulder. “Your sister reminds me of Rose except she’s not a sex-crazed maniac.”

“Well…” I said sheepishly. “She’s more subtle than Rose.”

“Subtle and Rose do not belong in the same sentence,” Bella laughed.

“This is true,” I said as the elevator opened up. I gently tugged on Bella’s hand and hit the remote to the car. My Aston blinked twice. Bella’s eyes grew as big as saucers. “It’s a very special occasion.”

“Um, that’s, um…shit. What a car,” Bella squeaked.

“You want to drive her?”

“No. I’m afraid I’d kill it,” Bella mumbled. I laughed and helped her into the passenger seat. She let out a quiet moan as her legs felt the supple leather. _I know, baby. This car exudes sex. Sex in the Aston with Bella…I swear I’m going to pop a button off of my khakis._

I closed the door and jogged to the other side. I eased into the driver’s seat, biting back my own moan. Not because of the car, but the beauty sitting in said car. _Bella is in my Aston Martin. I will not cream my pants. You are not thirteen, Cullen_. I started the car and backed it out the parking space. I waved at the guard as I pulled out into traffic toward Navy Pier. I easily navigated the streets of Chicago. I knew them like the back of my hand. I drove a lot faster here than I did in Phoenix because you have to. You have to drive like you have a death wish in these streets. If not, you’ll be left in the dust. Bella was gripping my hand tightly as I weaved in and out of traffic. “Holy hell, Edward.”

“Sorry, love. You have to drive aggressively or you get your ass handed to you on a platter. It’s worse in New York, though. The cabbies do have a death wish,” I snickered. “But loosen the hold. I can’t feel my fingers.”

“Sorry, angel,” Bella whispered as she lessened her hold on my hand. We finally arrived at Navy Pier and I parked the car in the lot. As far away from other cars as possible. Bella grabbed her purse and I led us into the bustling tourist location. I’d only ever been to Navy Pier once before. It was with Jasper and Alice on some random New Year’s Eve. Jasper got tickets for a party and I escorted his cousin. His cousin was eighteen and she ditched me as soon as we got there, after I got her alcohol. It didn’t matter to me. I spent the whole time talking about computers with the bartender.

“Are you hungry?” I asked. “I know you ate a late lunch…”

“I’m a little hungry,” Bella said as she fell into step with me. “What’s good?”

“Hmmm, do you like seafood?”

“I do.”

“Then, let’s go to Bubba Gump’s. It’s good Creole food,” I said. “Based off that movie.”

“Perfect,” Bella smiled as we headed toward the restaurant. We’re seated immediately and placed our orders. “So, how was work?”

“You really don’t want to know,” I sighed. “But it’s doesn’t matter now because you’re here. My horrific day has since faded into the recesses of my mind. Not to be dealt with until…”

“Edward?”

“Hold on,” I said as I took out my cell phone. I dialed Jasper’s number. It rang a few times.

“Alice…stop that. I’m on the phone. Hello?” Jasper asked breathily.

“Are you corrupting my sister?” I snorted.

“No, your sister is corrupting me,” Jasper purred. “What do you want so I can get back to being corrupted?”

“I’m taking tomorrow and Friday off,” I said.

“What the fuck? Edward, we have to fix the server!” Jasper snarled.

“I can do the code work from home. You’re better with the hardware than I am anyway,” I said as I rolled my eyes, taking Bella’s hand in mine. “Something came up.”

“Let me guess…”Jasper said dryly. I heard smack on the phone. “Ow! Damn Alice, you have an arm. Why the fuck are smacking me?”

“Give my brother the days off, Jasper or I’ll never give you head again,” Alice threatened.

“But, Pookie Bear,” Jasper whined. “We…”

“Pookie Bear?” I laughed.

“Shut the fuck up, Cullen. Both of you,” Jasper grumbled. “I’m getting tag teamed by the witch twins. Ugh, fine, Edward. You better not be a virgin come Monday.” _Smack!_ “Alice! Stop it.”

“ _That_ is not happening this weekend, Whitlock. Edward is much more romantic than that,” Alice said. “And for that, you are not getting head for a week.”

“But, Alice…”

“And I’m going. Thanks, Jas!” I said as I hung up the phone. I turned to smile at Bella. “I’m off until Monday.”

“You’re not going to get in trouble, are you?” Bella asked as she bit her lip.

“I own the damn company, Bella. Jasper is just giving me shit because we had a server crash today. We couldn’t it back up and he needs me to help him. But I can work on the software from home. I have a mobile link in my tech man cave,” I said as I arched a brow.

“Tech man cave? That is priceless!” Bella giggled. Our server delivered our food and we dug in. “This is really good. But I know I won’t be able to eat it all.”

“We can take it home,” I said as I dug into my jambalaya. _Home. Bella’s home._ “So, how was LA and Vegas?”

“Good. Hot. Vegas made Phoenix feel like the North Pole. Have you ever been to Vegas?”

“Jasper wanted to go there for his bachelor party. We stayed at the Bellagio. The guys were a hot mess. I was just the geek who played video poker the entire time,” I shrugged. “Nearly lost my shirt. I was determined to figure out the quirks of the program. When I did, I came home nearly $25,000 richer.”

“Only you would play video poker to figure out the program,” Bella said with a smile on her face. “Rose and I played black jack. That’s a game I’d figure you play. Counting the cards and shit.”

“Next time,” I smirked.  “Did you win?”

“I tripled my cash that I brought with me,” Bella said proudly. “Rose lost it all, though. At least the money she had in her purse.”

“That was the day you went to the club, right?”

“Yeah. I really didn’t want to go. Dealing with guys pawing at me,” Bella shuddered. “Thank goodness for Demetri. My gay boyfriend.”

“If I ever meet Demetri, I’m buying him a drink,” I smiled. “He took care of my girl.”

“He’s local. Lives in Chicago,” Bella said as she pushed away her food.

“Perhaps we can call him while you’re here and get together,” I suggested. Bella smiled and nodded. “Are you done?”

“If I eat anymore, I’ll burst,” Bella said as she sat back in the booth.

“No bread pudding?” I teased.

“Edward, I’ve gained so much weight on this tour because all we do is eat out. I hate exercising, but I’m starting to work out in the fitness centers at the hotels we’re staying at,” Bella groaned.

“Okay, we’ll skip the bread pudding,” I chuckled. I searched for our server and flagged her down. I asked for a box for Bella’s food and the check. The waitress handed me the folder. Without looking at the cost, I slip my credit card into the folder. Bella pouts. “Stop the pout, Bella. I want to spoil you.”

“One of these days, I’m going to pay for dinner or something,” Bella threatened.

“You paid for your plane ticket out here,” I conceded.

“True,” Bella admitted.

“So, you paid for something. That doesn’t mean I have to like it or that I can’t slip the cost of the plane ticket into your purse,” I smiled.

“Edward!”

“Kidding, Bella. Relax,” I guffawed. The waitress returned and I signed the receipt after I gave her a tip. “Let’s wander, my love.”

Bella nodded and we headed outside. My arm was securely around Bella’s waist. We walked around. Bella’s eyes were shooting around and the look on her face was one of complete joy. Bella looks up and sees the big Ferris wheel. She shivers and presses her soft body closer to mine. “You want to go?”

“I’m so afraid of heights,” Bella whispered.

“Me too, but it could be fun,” I said as slip off my jacket and put it around Bella’s shoulders. She’s dwarfed by my coat but she accepts it. I reach for her arm, erm, sleeve and we walk to the ticket booth. I paid for two tickets for the Ferris wheel. We get in line and I stand behind Bella, my arms around her waist. Her back was pressed against my chest. “I love you, my Bella,” I whispered in her ear.

“I love you, more, Edward,” she whispered as she turned her head. I pressed a sweet kiss to her nose. She giggled and nestled in my arms. We finally reached the front of the line and wait for the next carriage. When I hand the tickets to the attendant, I palmed a twenty into his hand, asking for a carriage to ourselves. The boy grinned and assisted us into our car. We settle into the carriage. Bella is gripping my waist tightly. “Why did I agree to this?”

“Because you love me?” I offered.

“I love you, but I don’t want to fall to my death. I don’t want to die a virgin,” Bella grumbled.

“Hello, I’m older than you and still a virgin,” I snickered. “I’m in the same boat, love. Just enjoy the view.” I said this calmly, but like Bella, I was freaking out. But I needed to be strong for my girl. My beautiful girlfriend. I kept my irrational fears at bay and held my Bella.

She’s still rigid and breathing shallowly. I looked down at her. Bella’s face was pressed into my chest. I cupped her chin and gently raised her face to look at me. “Nothing is going to happen to you, love.” Her eyes are terrified. I furrowed my brows. “What can I do make you feel better?”

“Kiss me?” she whispered. “Please?”

“Gladly,” I said as I leaned down, brushing my lips against hers. I pulled away, but Bella wanted more. Her hands moved to my newly shorn hair and she traced her tongue along my lips. I angled my head and slid my own tongue between her velvety lips. A soft moan escaped my mouth and I pull Bella closer to me. _You’re on a Ferris wheel, dipshit. Don’t jump her bones here._ I opened my eyes and move away, resting my forehead against hers. “Better?”

“Mmmhmm,” Bella mumbled as she put her head on my chest, right above my heart. “I’m so happy I’m here.”

“Here in Chicago or here on the Ferris wheel?” I teased.

“Chicago, Edward,” Bella said dryly. “I can’t wait until the Ferris wheel ride is over.”

“The kiss didn’t help?”

“It helped. It helped turn me on,” Bella whispered. She shifted uncomfortably and gave me an evil eye. “You’re just too good at this shit.”

“Just going with instincts, love,” I smiled. “Perhaps when we get back to the condo, I can help you…”

“Hmmm,” Bella smiled seductively. “Only if I get to return the favor.”

 _Holy hell…are we…? No, not yet. But we can have_ fun _. Fun is well, fun!_

I smiled and kissed her forehead. _Calm down, Cullen. Don’t ravish her on the Ferris wheel._ We get out of the carriage and head to the end of the pier for the fireworks that the city puts on every Wednesday and Saturday. We don’t talk. We just cuddle on a bench until the fireworks begin to go off. Bella watched the fireworks. I watched Bella, holding her on my lap. _How did I get so lucky?_  

“Beautiful Bella?” I heard. I furrowed my brows. _My Bella is not beautiful. She’s stunning, gorgeous, ravishing, exquisite…_

“Demetri?” Bella squeaked. She hopped off my lap and ran into Demetrio’s arms. They hugged and he kissed her cheek. “Edward, this is Demetri. My gay boyfriend. Demetri, this is my Edward. My real boyfriend.”

“Nice to meet you, Edward,” Demetri said as he shook my hand. His eyes wandered up and down my body. He licked his lips and arched a brow. “I can see where all the looks went in your family.”

“Excuse me?” I asked.

“I know your brother, Emmett,” Demetri said. He smiled tightly. “He is notorious in the business.”

“Oh, he’s just notorious,” I snickered. “Thank you for looking out for Bella in Vegas.”

“She helped me out, too. My buddies don’t really know that I’m gay,” Demetri shrugged. “I’m actually here with them for some corporate bonding shit.”

Bella danced over to me and laced her fingers with mine, kissing my shoulder. I brushed a hair off her face and looked at her sweetly. “You two are so stinking adorable,” Demetri said as he pulled both of us into a tight hug. My face was pressed into Demetrio’s burly shoulder.

“Demetri…can’t breathe,” Bella rasped. “Stuck in Edward’s arm pit.”

Demetri released us and I righted my glasses, checking on Bella. The pattern from my polo was squished on her nose. I tried to hold back laughter. But I bent over in a fit of giggles. Demetri saw what I was looking at and he started snorting. Bella glowered at us and walked away. “Bella,” I said as I ran up behind her. “You just have the waffle pattern on your nose from my shirt. It was cute.” She turned around and squeezed my sides. I jumped and danced away. Her face morphed into a playfully wicked grin and she poked at my sides again. “Evil woman.”

“Evil man. Demetri hold him,” Bella giggled.

I felt Demetri wrap his arms around my shoulders and he pressed me to his back. “No!” I laughed. “Stop, please! I’ll behave. I’m begging. No tickling.” Demetri poked me in the sides and released me. I glared at him.

“You’re a lot more fun than your brother. If you weren’t straight, I’d do you,” Demetri snickered.

“I love Bella. But thank you,” I said with a slight bow. “You’re handsome in a ‘Fabio’ sort of way.”

“It’s the long flowing locks,” Demetri said as he flipped his hair. “Anyhoo, I have to head back to the corporate thing. I thought I recognized beautiful Bella and I wanted to say hi.”

“I’m going to be in town for a few days, Demetri. Perhaps you and Alex can go out for dinner with Edward and I,” Bella suggested.

“You have my number, beautiful Bella. Call me. And give it to your gorgeous boyfriend,” Demetri winked as he jogged away.

“He’s…interesting,” I chuckled.

“He likes you,” Bella said.

“Well, I like him. In a platonic way. I love you,” I said. I wrapped my arms around her waist and dipped her in a kiss. She laughed against my mouth. I righted her and laced my fingers through hers. “You want to head back.”

“Yeah. I’ve been up since seven Pacific Time and it’s after ten. I’m tired,” Bella muttered. I nodded and led us back to my car. We get in and I drove us back to the condo.

I parked the car and looked at Bella. She was zonked out, leaning against the window. “Bella,” I cooed. She hummed but didn’t wake. I smiled and got out of the car. I opened up the passenger seat and gently picked her up. I closed the car door with my hip and walked to the elevator. One of my neighbors held the door open and I gave her a smile as I shifted the sleeping beauty in my arms.

Once up at my condo, I awkwardly open the door and carry Bella into the bedroom. I placed her on the bed and she curled around my pillow. I didn’t feel comfortable changing her. I’d never seen her without clothes. I knelt down and pressed soft kisses along her cheeks and her jaw. “Bella, love,” I whispered. “We’re home.”

“Hmmm, turn off the coffee maker,” she murmured.

“I’ll do that, love. But you need to change,” I said. Bella opened her eyes and smiled sleepily. “Baby?”

“How did I get up here?” she asked.

“You fell asleep in the car, love. I carried you,” I said as I caressed her cheek.

“Oh!” Bella said as she sat up. “You didn’t have to do that. I’m not…”

“Bella, you’re fine. I’m a geek but I do work out,” I snickered. “Besides you weigh like two pounds.”

“Speaking of working out,” Bella began. “Can I join you tomorrow?”

“Sure, I run, though. Along the lake,” I said. “Do you have running shoes?”

“Yep,” Bella grinned. “And I need to pee. Bathroom?”

I pointed to the bathroom door. Bella slid off the bed, grabbed her pajamas and went into the bathroom. Before she closed the door, she turned and looked at me. “No shirt?”

“For you?” I teased. Bella grabbed a pillow off my bed and chucked it at me. “Fine, I won’t wear a shirt.”

“I can’t believe you said that,” Bella said as she closed the door to the bathroom. I laughed and went to change in my closet. I pulled off my polo and tossed it in the hamper. I eased off my khakis and put on a pair of basketball shorts. When I walked out of my closet, Bella was sitting on my bed, wearing a tank top and a pair of tiny shorts. In her lap was my MIT shirt. “Can I make a request?”

“You can request anything,” I said as I sat down.

“Can you wear this to bed? I had to wash it and it doesn’t smell like you anymore,” she said with a tiny frown on her face. I nodded and pulled the t-shirt over my head. Ironically, the shirt smells like Bella. Sweet, warm, and perfect. I pulled down the duvet. Bella crawled underneath and cuddled up next to me. “I’m so happy, Edward.”

“Me too, my Bella,” I said as I put my head on hers. “I really can’t believe that you’re here. In my arms.”

“In your bed,” Bella snickered.

“First and hopefully only woman who will lay with me here,” I said as I kissed her hair. “I love you, Bella. You don’t even know how much this means to me.”

“I’d do anything for you, angel,” she said as she looked up at me. “My geeky guardian angel.”

“Speaking of guardian angels, where’s Rufus?” I joked. Bella smiled and straddled my waist as she got out of bed. _No, stay there. Please. Ride me, cowgirl._

_Down, you perv!_

Bella rooted around in her suitcase and took out Rufus, clutching him to her chest. “He’s been my bed companion.”

“I’m jealous of a stuffed angel lion,” I said. I flopped back on my pillows with a huff. I heard Bella put Rufus down. She climbed up the bed and up my body with a predatory swagger. I looked at her as she moved toward me, willing my dick to behave.

“Are you jealous now?” she asked as she straddled my legs. She leaned down and captured my mouth in a passionate, loving kiss. My hands moved to her hips and I eagerly accept her kiss. Her fingers moved to my shirt and begins tugging at the hem. “Wear it tomorrow. It needs to come off,” she mumbled against my mouth. I chuckled and sat up, pulling the shirt from my body. Bella’s warm hands caress my torso as her mouth moved along my jaw and neck. “You smell so good, Edward.”

_Cannot form words. Beautiful woman kissing my bare skin. Gah!_

“Not as good as you, love,” I said as I ran my hand up the side of her body. I gently touched her cheek as I stared into her eyes. Bella reached for my glasses and put them on the nightstand. Before I could say anything, Bella’s mouth is crushed against mine. I growled deeply in my chest and plunged my tongue between her soft lips. One of my hands rested on her hip and I rolled my body so I was hovering over her. Bella let out a breathy giggle. My mouth moved along her silky skin, focusing on her neck and jaw. “Definitely smell better,” I said huskily.

With the hand that was on her hip, I idly traced my fingers up and down her leg. I hitched over my hip and I put some of my weight on her. Bella moaned and her was thrown back. My arousal pressed into her warmth and I bit back a groan. “Edward, touch me,” she whispered.

“Are you sure?” I asked. She took my hand and led it up to her chest, laying it on her belly.

“I’m sure. Touch me. I need to feel  your hands on me,” she said, her eyes darkening. I leaned down and brushed my lips against hers. My hand gently ran across the smooth fabric of her tank top. My fingers skimmed the strap as I moved them along her body. Bella’s moans were growing louder and she was writhing underneath me. “Edward,” she begged. “Please, angel.”

I smiled against her mouth and moved my hand to her perfect breast. With reverence, I gently caress her soft mound with my hand. Bella sighed and pushed on my shoulder. I rolled and she was straddled on my legs again. Her mouth never left mine as we moved. Bella reached for my other hand and placed it on her hip, underneath her shirt. I ran my thumb along her skin as I moved hand along her back. As I inched my hand along her body, her shirt went up bit by bit. “Bella,” I murmured. “You’ve seen me.” She giggled and gently ran her fingers along my bare chest. “Can I see you?”

She sat up and bit her lip. I think. I’m blind, remember? “If you’re not comfortable, love…”

“No, I want you to see me,” she said. It was so quiet, it was barely audible.

“Bella, you are the most beautiful woman in the world to me,” I said as I sat up, pulling her closer to my chest. Also so I could read the expression in her eyes. She rested her forehead against mine and put my hands on her hips, slightly under her shirt. She kissed me sweetly and nodded. I slowly lifted the hem of Bella’s tank top, kissing her perfect mouth as I did so. I broke apart from her only to toss the shirt onto the floor with mine. My hands glided down her smooth back only to realize she wasn’t wearing a bra.

_You have a half naked woman in your bed, Cullen. A half naked, BEAUTIFUL woman in your bed._

Bella looked into my eyes as she pulled away. I ran my hands up her back and gently caressed her cheeks which were a bright pink. “You are truly exquisite, Bella.”

“And you’re blind,” she said nervously.

“Bella, I don’t have to see to know that you have soft, supple skin. I don’t have to see that you are perfect and have the right amount of curves,” I murmured. I ran my fingers along her spine, playing it like a piano. Bella trembled and pressed closer to me. Her bare breasts were against my chest and I hitched a breath. “You’re perfect, love.”

“Touch me, Edward,” she whispered. “Please?”

I swallowed convulsively and kissed her neck. My hands hovered over her skin, causing her to tremble. I again, kissed her soft lips as my hand moved to her breast. Her naked breast. And I palmed it. It fit perfectly in my hand. Bella moaned and arched her back slightly, pushing her breast further into my hand. With nervous fingers, I pinched her nipple as I moved my lips down her neck, inhaling as I did. “So beautiful,” I murmured as I fondled her chest. Bella seemed to enjoy it as her hips began moving over my arousal. _Keep that up and I’ll have to take a shower, love._ I pressed tender angel kisses to her collarbones. I looked up at her. Bella’s eyes were trained on me and her breathing was erratic. I move my kisses lower on her body.

“Edward,” she moaned as she tightened her hold on my hair, almost pushing me to go further. I leaned down and kissed the swell of her breast. I traced my lips along the silky smooth skin there and moved to her pert nipple. I drew it into my mouth, swirling my tongue around it like I did her earring earlier today. “Holy shit,” she mumbled. “Feels so good.” Using my teeth, I gently nibble on her breast while my hand moved to the other one. I peppered opened mouth kisses along her chest and moved back up to her lips. “Baby,” she moaned.

“Hmmmm,” I murmured. “I love you, Bella. You are the angel. So perfect and beautiful.” I looked at her and gave her a crooked grin.

“I love you, Edward,” she said quietly as a tear fell down her cheek.

“Why are you crying love?” I asked.

“You are truly amazing, Edward. Thank you for making me feel comfortable,” she said quietly. “You’re the first person…”

“Bella, I’m honored that you trust me enough,” I said as I caressed her cheeks. “Thank you.”

Bella wrapped her arms around my neck and buried her nose into my hair. I held her closely. After an immeasurable moment, Bella pulled away and crawled back beneath the sheets. Without her tank top. I gulped and slid in behind her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and spooned my body protectively around hers. “I love you, Edward.”

“I love you, so much, my Bella,” I said as I kissed her neck. “Sleep well, love.”

“I have you holding me, I’ll sleep perfectly,” Bella whispered as she turned to kiss my lips. She nestled into my chest, her bare back warm against my body. Bella’s breathing evens out and I could tell she was asleep. On her perfect face was a serene smile. I kissed her temple holding her tighter against my chest. There was nowhere else that I wanted to be. I was home with her. Where ever she went, I would follow. I just knew it.

xx ANSOL xx

“Edward!” Alice hissed.

“Go away, Alice,” I grumbled as I buried my nose in Bella’s hair. We’re tangled in the sheets, Bella curled against my chest.

“I need to borrow Bella,” Alice said as she stepped in my room. I opened an eye and growled. “Sheesh, relax Older.”

“You can borrow my girlfriend later. We’re sleeping,” I said as I held Bella closer. She hummed and kissed my chest. _She still doesn’t have a shirt on._ “Go away.”

“I need to take her shopping.”

“Over my dead rotting corpse, Alice,” Bella mumbled sleepily.

“But you need to buy Edward’s birthday present,” Alice sang.

Bella grumbled in my chest, lightly kicking the bed. She huffed and looked at my evil sprite of a sister. “Give me an hour?”

“An hour? I have to wait that long?” Alice whined.

“Alice, don’t make me put your Jimmy Choos into the washing machine,” Bella snickered.

“What?” Alice chirped and she ran out of the room.

“How did you do that?”

“She’s a mini Rose,” Bella smiled. “They both have an affinity for all things fashionable and expensive. I saw a pair of Jimmy Choos in her closet when she handed me the death traps.”

“I thought I was dreaming,” I said as I ran my fingers along her naked back. Her eyes rolled back in her head. She put her cheek against my chest. “You still want to go running later?”

“I should. I feel like a heifer,” Bella giggled. “I’m surprised I didn’t hurt you when  you carried me up here.”

“Bella, please. My pinky finger weighs more than you,” I teased. “After you get back from shopping with my sister?”

“Hmm, sounds good. Can you toss me my shirt?” Bella asked. “Do you think Alice noticed?”

“She was more worried about her shoes,” I said. I kissed her forehead before I swiped her tank top from the floor. “Your tank top, my love.”

Bella blushed and pulled it over her head, covering her gorgeous body. _She is never allowed to wear clothes again. Damn._ I kissed her soft lips and she got out of the bed. Bella crouched next to her bag and took out some clothes. She gave me a wink. _I think_. And she padded to the bathroom. Once the door clicked shut, I rolled on my belly, inhaling the space that Bella was just laying in. I smiled widely and held her pillow close to my body.

“Your girlfriend/fiancée/future wife is diabolical,” Alice said as she perched on my bed.

“Holy Christ! Since when are you a fucking ninja, Alice?” I asked as I jumped up.

“First she threatens my Jimmy Choos. Then, she is sleeping with my brother. Topless. Next thing I know, she’s going to be with child,” Alice said, a smile playing on her lips. “I’m so proud of you Older.”

“You’re weird, Alice. Only you would be thrilled about me having a baby out of wedlock,” I snarked.

“Did you?”

“Did I what?” I asked.

“Make love to your woman?” Alice snickered.

“No, Alice. We fooled around. That’s all your getting. Now scoot. I want a few moments with my girlfriend before you steal her away from me to go on this shopping spree,” I said, arching my brow and squinting slightly. Alice rolled her eyes and handed me my glasses. “And I don’t want her to get me anything.”

“Edward, she’s your girlfriend. She loves you. She wants to spoil you, just like you want to spoil her,” Alice said. “And we’re taking your car. The Volvo.”

“At least fill it up, Alice,” I said.

“Will do, brother mine,” Alice replied as she kissed my cheek. “I think I was wrong about the three months nonsense. I get this vibe about the two of you. It will be sooner, Older. You will be engaged sooner than you think.” Alice got up out of the bed and smiled crookedly as she left the room.

I got up from the bed and swiped the shirt that Bella wanted me to wear. I put it over my head and ran my fingers through my mess of bronze hair. I looked in the mirror and groaned. “God, it’s a mess.”

“No, it’s sex hair,” Bella giggled.

“Too bad we didn’t have sex,” I snorted. Bella walked into the bedroom and smacked my ass as she strode past me. I yelped and gave her the Cullen death glare, usually reserved for my sister.

“Don’t look at me in the tone voice, Edward…what’s your middle name? I don’t even know your middle name,” Bella said. “I can’t properly yell at you if I can’t call you by your full name.”

“My full name is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen,” I replied. “Anthony is my baptismal name and Masen is my middle name on my birth certificate.”

“That’s a mouthful,” Bella mused.

“What’s yours?”

“Marie.”

“Isabella Marie Dwyer,” I smiled. “Pretty. Gorgeous. Perfect. Just like you.”

“You’re going to make my head swell, Edward,” she snickered.

“Bella! We have a date at Macy’s! Let’s go!” Alice yelled.

“Okay, she’s worse than Rose,” Bella said as she pulled her hair back into a ponytail “I’ll call you when we’re on our way back. I love you, Edward.”

“I love you, Bella.” I pulled Bella into an embrace, lifting her in arms. Bella wrapped her legs around my waist and kissed me sweetly as I held her. “Have fun with my sister.”

“I’ll be focusing my attention on getting you your birthday present, so it will be fun,” Bella smirked. “Put me down, please.”

“Do I have to?”

“As fun as it is to be held like this, I don’t think Alice would approve of me essentially dry humping you,” Bella said with a wry grin. _Do not imagine humping your girlfriend. Be a gentleman. But humping her would be so much fun._ “Edward?”

“Sorry,” I said. I gently placed her on her feet and kissed her lips chastely. “See you in a few hours, gorgeous.”

“Love you, angel.”

“Love you more.”

Bella grabbed her purse and left the bedroom. I headed into the shower and quickly washed my body and hair. I shaved my face and popped in my contacts because Bella loves my eyes so much. I decided to do some work as Alice and Bella were out, so Jasper wouldn’t kick my ass because I flaked out on him. Yes, my girlfriend is in town. Yes, my birthday is this weekend. Lay off, Whitlock.

The morning went by quickly and eventually it’s early afternoon. Bella and Alice breezed in. Bella looked absolutely drained while Alice looked radiantly happy. She always does when she shops. “Did you ladies have fun?”

“Yes.”

“No.”

They answered simultaneously. _Guess who said what…_ I snickered. “Did you get what you were looking for?”

“Yes, we did. Bella got you the best birthday present and I got her the cutest dress for our dinner,” Alice chimed.

“Dinner?” Bella asked.

“Yeah. We’re having dinner with the parental on Saturday,” Alice chirped. “No Emmett though. He’s got a business trip or something.”

“I’m going to meet your parents?” Bella squeaked.

“Bells, they’ll love you,” Alice said as she danced over to Bella. _Bells? Does she call her ‘Chimes’ too?_

“Alice, a little warning would have been nice,” I said tersely. “Mom will be all over Bella, but Dad…?”

“He’ll be on his best behavior,” Alice said. “Trust me, Older.”

“I’ll try, Younger,” I said. “You want to run off some of this nervousness?”

“Yes, please. Let me change,” Bella said. I was already in my running shorts and shoes, my sunglasses sitting on my head. A few moments later, Bella came out wearing a tight tank top and a pair of shorts that were barely covering her ass. _I’ll need to run behind her. So I can watch her butt._ Her hair was pulled up in a high ponytail and she had on a slim headband. “Ready?”

Not trusting my voice, I nodded. I swiped my key but decided to leave my iPod here. We rode down the elevator and walked out the front entrance of my condo. “Have a good run, Mr. Cullen.”

“Thanks, Pete,” I said as moved my sunglasses down onto my face. Bella gave Pete a wave and we walked out into the warm sun. I lived a few blocks away from the lakeshore. We walked to the path. Once there, Bella plopped down and did some stretches, essentially folding herself in half. I gaped at her.

“What?”

“I’m amazed at how bendy girls are,” I squeaked. “You realized you just folded yourself in half.”

“You could do it too,” Bella teased.

“Not in this space time continuum,” I said as I grabbed my right ankle, stretching my hamstrings. Bella laughed, her voice sounding like pealing bells. We finished our stretching and started a slow amble along the path. Bella’s ponytail was swinging as she moved. I had a hard time to not pull her into a grove a trees and have my wicked way with her. Her hips were swaying and her brow was furrowed with determination. My brow was furrowed out of trying to keep my brain in order and not jump my girlfriend.

We ran for a few miles in a companionable silence. Our breaths in perfect sync. We got to a part of the path that was more crowded. I was slowly moving behind Bella when a burly man bumped into me, causing me to bump in my Bella. She stumbled and fell onto the ground with a sickening pop.

“Bella!”

**A/N: Cliffy. Kind of…sort of…okay, yeah. They made some strides in their relationship. Physical relationship. Edward and Demetri met and Bella’s clumsiness reared its ugly head. Leave me love…**


	12. Hop Along Cassidy

**First off, I’d like to send a shout out to my TwiSisters (and brothers) for reading the ramblings from my brain. I’ve really enjoyed writing these stories and knowing that you all like them makes me super happy. MUAH! Secondly, thank you to everyone who has left a review, set up an alert or faved this story. It’s overwhelming the attention that this has received. I’m truly humbled by the response. Finally, thank you to Stephanie (lvtwilight09) for the awesome banner. It’s posted in my profile!**

**Lots of positive reinforcement with this one. Apparently you all love your virgin Geekward and Nerdella. So do I.**

**Anyhoozle, none of this belongs to me. It belongs to that famous writer chick. Stephenie Meyer. I just love playing with Edward and Bella because their lives are SOOOOOOOOOO much more interesting than mine.**

**So, here we go…**

**Chapter Twelve: Hop Along Cassidy**

**BPOV**

“So, Bella, how was last night?” Alice asked with a suggestive waggle to her brows. “Did my brother make you feel _good?_ ”

“Alice, I barely know you. I’m certainly not going to talk to  you about that. Especially since the man I’m doing it with is your _twin_ brother,” I said, arching a brow.

“Oh, please. My brother would encourage it,” Alice snickered.

“I’m still not going to tell you,” I said with a tone of finality. “So, Macy’s?”

“Yes. You need to get Edward something for his birthday and I’m getting you a dress,” Alice smiled. “Do you have an idea of what you want to get my older brother?”

“I have no stinking clue,” I mumbled. “What do you get a man who has everything?”

“You in a bow?” Alice offered.

“That’s what he said,” I laughed. “But, I want to get him something to say that I’m not going anywhere. I want to be with him, Alice. I’ve never felt this with anybody. I’m not very experienced in relationships, but when he looks at me, my heart stammers and all the badness in the world disappears. He’s my soul mate, Alice.”

“He got you a promise ring. Why not get one for him?” Alice suggested.

“That sounds good,” I smiled. “I also want to get something ‘techy’ for him, too.”

“We’ll have to search for that,” Alice said. “Come on!” We parked Edward’s Volvo and headed into Macy’s on State Street. Alice was a woman possessed. I thought that Rose was bad with the shopping addiction. However, Alice was ten times worse. The first place we went to in the store was the misses department. She bought several dresses for herself and then began thrusting dresses into my hands. “Bella, you will look gorgeous. Trust me. Go change. Try these on.” She pushed me into a dressing room. I slipped on a few of the dresses, immediately discounting them because they were too risqué. The dress that I liked the best was a deep burgundy. It was a wrap dress with thick straps. I slipped it on and grinned. I stepped out of the dressing room. “Oh! I love it! We’re so getting it!”

“Do you think Edward will like it?” I asked.

“He’ll love it because it’s on you,” Alice said with a sweet smile. “Let’s get you some jewelry to match it.” I changed and walked out of the dressing room.

“Alice…”

“I’m a fashion designer. We’re going to make you look gorgeous,” Alice said with a smirk. She grabbed my dress and went to pay for it. I followed behind her like I was walking to my death. She swiped her credit card and my new dress was handed to me. She then dragged me to a costume jewelry counter. _Thank goodness. If the jewelry was real, I’d have a heart attack._ Alice ended up getting me a jewelry set with red stones. It was a necklace and earrings. I reached into my purse to pay for it, but Alice swatted my hand away. “Stop it, Bella. Edward said you are not used to be spoiled. Well, you are going to have to learn quickly. Consider this dress and jewelry my birthday present.”

“Then I definitely should pay,” I said. “Since it is _your_ present after all.”

“Psssh.”

I rolled my eyes and accepted the proffered bag from Alice. She smiled sweetly and dragged me to the fine jewelry counter. Specifically for men’s rings. There were so many different choices. I didn’t want to get Edward a ‘wedding’ band. “Alice, I don’t know,” I said meekly. I looked at the rings in the case and there was one that stood out. It was white gold and said ‘I am my beloved and my beloved is mine,’ on the inside of the ring. It was simple and sleek.

“Can I help you, miss?” asked an older gentleman.

“Um, I’m looking for a man’s promise ring,” I stuttered. I looked up and checked out his name. “Richard, I’d like to see the ‘beloved’ one.”

Richard took out the ring and placed on the cream folder on the glass counter. I picked it up and looked at it, trying to decide if I wanted to do this. “How much is it?”

“$150 and that includes sizing,” Richard answered.

“What size ring does Edward wear?” I asked.

“Um, ten,” Alice answered. “What size is the standard ring, Richard?”

“A ten. It must be fate,” Richard smiled kindly.

“No, my boyfriend just has common fingers,” I giggled. I furrowed my brows, turning the ring in my hand. Alice pulled on my shirt. I looked at her and she grinned crookedly. “I’ll take it.”

Richard nodded and plucked the ring from my palm. He placed it in a cream colored ring box and rang it up. I took out my credit card and paid for Edward’s ring, signing my name on the dotted line.

“Is there anything else?” Richard asked.

“Perhaps we can use your brain,” I said. “My boyfriend’s birthday is on Saturday. The ring is part of his present. But he’s a bit of a tech geek. I want to get him something along those lines.”

“Does he wear a watch?”

“He does. Why?”

“Well, we just got this pocket watch with an LCD screen. You can access Wi-Fi, check your email, and everything a smart phone does,” Richard said. “Come, let me show it to you.”

We walked to a different case and he pulled out a silver pocket watch. He popped the cover and inside was the cobalt blue LCD screen. He pressed a few buttons and demonstrated the watch’s features. It was different. It was techy. It definitely was Edward. “Can I get it engraved?” I asked.

“What do you want?”

“’Love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies,’” I answered, giving Richard my favorite quote. “When can it be done?”

“Tomorrow,” Richard said.

“Let’s do it,” I smiled. Richard told me the total and again I handed him my credit card. Richard handed me a claim ticket. I thanked him for his help and Alice and I ate lunch in the Walnut Room. Alice was great but her energy was exhausting. I don’t know how Edward did it. If I had a sister like Alice, I’d…I honestly don’t know what I’d do. She was a force.

After lunch, Alice drove us back to the condo, parking the Volvo next the beautiful Aston Martin. _Rose would have a heart attack if she ever found out I was in an Aston Martin Vanquish._ She gathered all of her bags and we headed upstairs to the condo. She unlocked the door. Edward leaned against the door frame in the kitchen. “Did you ladies have fun?” he asked.

“Yes.”

“No,” I grumbled. _I hate shopping._

Edward laughed and smiled. “Did you get what you were looking for?”

“Yes, we did. Bella got you the best birthday present and I got her the cutest dress for our dinner,” Alice chimed. I shot Alice a look, hoping that she wouldn’t tell Edward what I got him. She winked.

Then I panicked. “Dinner?”

“Yeah. We’re having dinner with the parentals on Saturday,” Alice chirped. “No Emmett though. He’s got a business trip or something.”

Meeting Edward’s parents. I’m not ready for that. They’ll hate me. Think that I’m not good enough. “I’m going to meet your parents?” I squeaked.

“Bells, they’ll love you,” Alice said as she put her arm over my shoulder.

“Alice, a little warning would have been nice. Mom will be all over Bella. But Dad…” Edward said as he ran his hands through his hair.

_Shit, his dad’ll think I’m a gold digger. Only with him for his money. No! No! No!_

“He’ll be on his best behavior. Trust me, Older,” Alice said with a tone of certainty in her voice.

Edward eyed his sister warily. “I’ll try, Younger.” Edward looked at me and gave me a timid smile. “You want to run off some of the nervousness?”

I nodded vehemently. “Yes, please. Let me change,” I said as I darted past him to the bedroom. I tossed his ring into my bag and grabbed a pair of shorts and a tight tank top. I gathered my hair into a high ponytail and slid a headband to keep stray curls from attacking my face. I stripped out of my Bermuda shorts and t-shirt. I quickly put on my running clothes and slipped on my sneakers. I added some more deodorant and sprayed on some body spray. I sashayed out into the living room and squeezed Edward’s hand. “Ready?”

He nodded as his eyes traveled over my body. I noticed that he didn’t have his glasses on. He did have a pair of shades in his coppery hair. Edward grabbed a key and we headed downstairs. He waved at Pete, the doorman and we walked to the lakeshore. Once there, I sat down on the ground and began stretching out. Edward made some comment about how girls were bendy. _I can show you how bendy I am, Edward. Throw my legs on your shoulders, handsome and pound away._

_What the hell was that?_

_When did I turn into Rosalie?_

After our stretching, Edward and I began running together. I had a hard time matching his pace. His legs were so long. My brows pulled together as I pushed myself. We ran for a few miles side by side to a more crowded area of the lakeshore. Edward was moving behind me when a large man bumped into him. He stumbled and sent me flying. I twisted my ankle in a weird way and I heard a pop. Then the pain radiated from my right ankle.

“Bella!” Edward cried as he fell to his knees.

“Owwww!” I cried as I reached for my foot. Tears were flowing down my cheeks.

“Dude, I’m sorry,” the guy mumbled as he leaned down on his knees.

“Back off,” Edward snarled. “And watch where you’re going.”

The guy held up his hands and jogged away. Edward cradled me to his sweaty chest. “Baby. I’m so sorry.”

“It hurts, Edward,” I sobbed, clutching at his shirt.

“I know, love,” he cooed. He stood up, holding me in his arms. He carried me to a picnic table and looked at my ankle. “Shit, baby. This doesn’t look good.” He reached into his pocket and took out his phone. “Alice…you’re on your way?...Great…See you in a few.”

“How did she know?” I whimpered.

“Weird freaky twin thing,” Edward said. “She’s coming and we’re going to take you to the hospital. I’m not a doctor, Bella, but it looks broken.”

“Fuck,” I grumbled as I fell back on the table. Edward kissed my sweaty forehead. “I’m sorry, Edward.”

“Why are you apologizing?” he asked, his golden eyes softening. “You didn’t do anything. It was twinkle toes who bumped me and I bumped you.”

“Cullen, you take the day off and you spend it running around on the lakeshore. Now, you broke your girlfriend,” a blonde man snickered.

“You are an asshole, Jasper,” Edward said. He rolled his eyes and looked at him. “I didn’t break her. I was pushed and I bumped into her. Bella, this jerk is my best friend, Jasper Whitlock. Jasper, this is my ‘broken’ but beautiful girlfriend, Bella.”

“Nice to meet you, darlin’,” Jasper said as he kissed my knuckles. He turned to Edward and smacked his head. “You are an idiot.”

“Fuck off, ass clown,” Edward said as he pinched Jasper. “Are you here to help or give me a concussion?”

“Help, I guess. Alice is in the car over there,” Jasper said as he pointed to a parking lot about half mile away. “We’ll take turns carrying your gimpy girlfriend.”

“Hey, I’m right here,” I said as waved at Jasper.

“You can smack him,” Edward snickered.

“I deserve it,” Jasper sighed. He bowed his head and I smacked it. “Damn. You hit harder than Alice.”

“That’s my girl,” Edward laughed as he patted the edge of the table. “Scoot up, love.” I inched my way up to the edge and Edward put my arms around his neck. “Ready for a ride?”

“I’d rather walk,” I grumbled.

“Too bad, so sad,” Jasper said. I flipped him off. Jasper blew me a kiss. “I like her, Edward. She’s spunky.”

“You have the pixie, you sexual deviant. Back off,” Edward said as he lifted me in a piggy back ride. I held on as Edward walked us to the car. “You okay?”

“My foot really hurts, Edward,” I murmured. “Jasper’s antics kind of made me forget…”

“Yo, Court Jasper. Make her laugh,” Edward snorted.

“I know what’ll make her laugh. Embarrassing Edward stories,” Jasper said with a wicked glint in his eyes. “Let’s see…”

“Jasper, if you make me look like an ass, I’ll let Alice know that you keep a stash of gay porno magazines in your office,” Edward said seriously.

“You keep a stash of gay porn in your office?” I asked. “I’m slipping, angel.”

“You got me all hot and sweaty, Bella,” Edward said seductively, waggling his brows. I boffed him on his head. He laughed.

“I got you all hot and sweaty last night, too,” I purred as I kissed his neck.

“Bella, I’m trying to not drop you. Behave, woman,” Edward said sternly. I nodded and held onto his neck a little tighter.

“I know the perfect Embarrassing Edward story. At my wedding, we were getting ready to exchange the rings. Eddie boy was my best man. He took out the rings and was getting ready to hand them over to the minister. But he fumbled them. He managed to catch my ring, but my wife’s ring went sailing under the pulpit. He had to purchase her a new one.”

“Yeah, I’m not married and I had to buy your evil troll of an ex-wife a wedding band,” Edward grumbled.

“She wasn’t evil until we took off at Whitlock Technologies,” Jasper said. “You need a break, Eddie?”

“Nah, I’m good,” Edward said as he hitched me higher. “I’m definitely getting my work out for the month.”

“Are you calling me fat, Cullen?” I teased.

“No, you’re making me use muscles in my back that I’ve never used before,” Edward snarked. “Besides, we’re almost to your car, Jasper. Nice of you to ask now.”

Jasper stuck his hands in his pockets and whistled as he sauntered to the car. “Ass,” Edward said dryly.

“I’d rather stay with you. Jasper would have dropped me,” I snickered.

“And my foot would have to be surgically removed from his bunghole,” Edward laughed. “Shit, I need to stop channeling my inner Rosalie.”

“Your inner Rosalie. She’ll love that,” I giggled. “Are you going to dye your hair blonde and wear little tiny dresses?”

“I don’t have the chest,” Edward said thoughtfully. “And I’d probably kill myself in those heels. Yeesh!”

“Bella!” Alice said as she ran out to meet us. “What happened?”

“Gravity and I had a fight. Gravity won,” I shrugged. Edward angled himself and I plopped down on the seat in the Mercedes SUV. I scooted across the seat and Edward climbed in after me, putting my injured foot in his lap.

“Here’s your purse, Bella,” Alice said.

 I reached in my wallet and took out my insurance card and driver’s license. Jasper drove us to Northwestern Memorial Hospital. Once there, Edward scooped me up and carried me to the triage desk. I was assessed quickly and brought back to be examined. Edward held my hand the entire time. His face was sad though. “I’m so sorry, love.”

“Edward, stop. It’s not like you intentionally hip checked me,” I said. “Besides, I’m due for an emergency room visit. It’s been nearly a year.”

“Do I want to know?” Edward as, quirking a brow.

“I’m horribly clumsy. I mean bad,” I sighed. “I have more scars and scrapes than I care to admit.”

“Oh, Bella. What am I going to do with you?” Edward sighed.

“Keep me?” I suggested.

“That sounds like a plan. You’re never leaving my sight,” he said as he kissed my lips sweetly. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” I smiled against his kiss.

“Ms. Dwyer?”

“Yes?” I replied.

“I’m Dr. Facinelli. What can I do for you today?”

“Um, I fell and I think I botched up my right ankle,” I answered. Dr. Facinelli removed my shoe and sock, lightly pressing on my swollen ankle. I hissed as he did so. Dr. Facinelli ordered some x-rays.

“Can you be pregnant, Ms. Dwyer?”

“No,” I blushed. _You need to have sex before you can be pregnant. I am still in possession of my v-card._ Dr. Facinelli nodded and I was rolled to the x-ray suite. They took several pictures and rolled me back. I curled up on the bed, letting the ice numb my foot. “It can’t be broken.”

“Bella, I’ll make sure that you are cared for. It is my fault, partly,” Edward said. He brushed a hair from my eyes, and laced his fingers through mine.

“Edward, I’m just thinking about Rose’s thing. I have so much running around to do,” I said. “She trusts me.”

Edward opened his mouth when Dr. Facinelli returned with my films. “Well, Ms. Dwyer, I have good news. It’s not broken.”

“It’s not?” Edward and I asked.

“No. It’s a serious sprain, but no break. You will need to wear a walking cast for a few weeks but it’s removable,” Dr. Facinelli smiled. “But you do need crutches for the next few days.”

“Oh goody,” I said dryly. Dr. Facinelli laughed lightly and began describing my ‘boot’ and prognosis. He suggested that I go through physical therapy, but I said that it wasn’t feasible. I was on a business trip for an extended period of time and wouldn’t have access. Edward was biting his lip and I could tell that his millionaire brain was trying to figure out a way that I could get physical therapy. Even if it meant having a physical therapist travel with me. _Hell. No._

The nurse came in with a black boot and helped me put it on. She then gave me a refresher on how to use crutches. _Ugh, I hate these things._ Once I was deemed ‘stable,’ Dr. Facinelli came with my discharge papers. Edward held them as I gimped out of the ER. Jasper had the car pulled up to the entrance and I climbed in. Edward put my crutches in the back and lifted my booted leg onto his lap. Jasper drove us back to Edward’s condo and we headed inside. Alice and Jasper were going to spend the night at Jasper’s town house. Not wanting me to walk, Edward scooped me up in his arms. I carried my crutches. Pete, the doorman, gave me a sympathetic smile as I waved with my crutched arm.

“Obviously, going out is not an option,” Edward said. “I love you, Bella, but my arms are tired.”

“I could crutch you know,” I said as waggled my crutches. “Put me down, angel.”

“Normally I would say no, but I’m going to drop you if I don’t,” he said apologetically. He gently placed me on my left foot and I got situated on the crutches. We moved slowly to his door. Edward unlocked it and helped me inside. “Do you want to shower or take a bath?”

“A bath sounds nice. My muscles are already barking,” I said.

“I do have a hot tub. On the balcony,” Edward blushed. “Did you bring a suit?”

“I think so,” I murmured.

“What color? I’ll get it from your bag. I don’t want you crutching all over the condo,” Edward said nervously.

“It’s blue. In the front pocket of the suitcase. There should be a cover up in there too,” I answered, my own cheeks turning a bright crimson. He nodded and darted into the bedroom. A few moments later, he was holding my navy blue bikini and white cover up. He helped me into the bathroom so I could change. I removed my clothes and put them on the counter. I pulled up my bikini and opened the door. Edward was standing outside of the bathroom, dancing on his toes, in a pair of black swim trunks. “I, um, left my clothes…”

Edward smiled and grabbed my workout clothes from earlier. He jogged into the bedroom and deposited them on the bed. He returned and led me to the balcony of his condo. The entire balcony was bigger than my apartment. I gulped when he opened the door. It looked like a small slice of heaven thirty stories up. “Hold on, Bella,” Edward murmured. He had me sit on a chaise lounged and removed my boot. “I promise I won’t drop you.”

“A broken tailbone would not be fun,” I said as I looked up at him. He picked me up, cradling me against his chest. My skin was on fire. I loved his body and how it felt against mine. He moved slowly, so as to not jostle me and placed me on the edge of the hot tub. He pressed a button the jets began bubbling. I swung my legs into the hot tub and eased into the warm water. “Holy…I needed this.”

“I can imagine. Sleeping in hotel beds, flying and falling on the ground can wreak havoc on a person’s body,” Edward said as he slid into the water. He closed his eyes and sunk under the waves and came back up. His bronze hair was plaster to his head. He ran his fingers through it. His hair quickly adopted its usual disheveled style. “How’s your foot?”

“It hurts,” I shrugged. “I’m grateful it isn’t broken. I do have to be off the crutches by Monday, though.”

Edward tugged on my hand and I floated over to him. He angled me on his lap and he kissed my shoulder. “I’m still sorry. I know it wasn’t my fault, but I feel horribly,” he said sadly.

I growled and narrowed my eyes. “If you apologize one more time, no more boobs for you,” I said, arching a brow.

“Oh, come on. I just got ‘em,” Edward said like a petulant child. His lips were pulled in a prominent pout.

“You want to see my tits,” I said, channeling my own inner Rosalie, “no more apologies. Got it?”

“Yes, Bella,” Edward said as his head dropped to his chest. I smiled at his reaction for some strange reaction. I kissed his neck, lightly licking along the hollow behind his ear. I could taste the chlorine from the hot tub and the saltiness of his sweat. Edward’s fingers moved to my waist and he moaned quietly. “Evil woman.”

“Nope,” I murmured as I drew his ear between my teeth. I moved my body so I was straddling his legs. My fingers danced along his chest, lightly toying with his nipples. “I want to make you feel good, Edward.”

“What?” he yelped. “But…”

“Don’t think with this head, angel,” I said as I tapped his temple. “Think with this one.” I moved my hand up his leg and traced circles on his inner thigh. I kissed him deeply, unsure where this confidence was coming from. I was not a sex goddess by any stretch of the imagination. However, Edward had been nothing but my rock throughout my ordeal while we were on our run. I was going to make him feel good.

“Bella,” he whispered as he moved his lips to my shoulder, licking slightly. I gently cupped his chin and forced him to look at me. His honey golden eyes were filled with trepidation but I could tell he wanted me to touch him. I wanted to touch him. I needed to touch him. I bit my lip and asked permission with my eyes. I darted my gaze to his crotch and licked my lips. His breath hitched but he nodded. I moved my hand to his bulge and ran my hand along his length. _The first penis I’ve ever felt. Well, with my hand. And over a swim suit._ Edward’s eyes rolled back in his head. His hips bucked at my touch.

“What do you want, angel?” I cooed.

“You, Bella. I need you. I want you,” he said breathily. His eyes darkened and he pulled me closer. Our chests were touching. In a bold move, I removed my hand from his crotch and reached behind me. I loosened my bikini top and tossed it on the edge of the hot tub. “Holy hell.” I smirked and moved my hand down his chest, toying with the tie of his trunks. His hand stopped my ministrations. “If you put your hand on me…”

“You’ll what, Edward?”I asked as I nibbled on his collarbone. “You’ll lose control?”

“Possibly,” he said.

“Do you trust me?” I asked.

“You know I do. I love you, Bella,” he muttered as he kissed my lips.

“Then let me make you feel good,” I purred. I wiggled my fingers and untied his trunks. He was breathing heavily, his forehead resting against mine as I eased the trunks over his hips. I pressed kisses to his forehead, cheeks, nose and lips. Once my lips touched his, I wrapped my fingers around his arousal. _Fuck me, he’s huge! How am I going to…Don’t think about that, Bella._ Edward moaned and his hips swiveled. I slowly moved my hand up and down his length. “Tell me what you like, Edward.”

“Shit, what you’re doing feels amazing,” he rasped against my lips. I smiled and kept moving my hand along his silky erection. It was so hard and I could feel his pulse. It was moving quickly, throbbing against my hand. Using my fingers, I traced the vein that was throbbing. Edward gave out a strangled sound and his mouth dropped. He looked so vulnerable and beautiful. “Baby,” he moaned. I looked into his eyes and began pumping him a little faster. Edward’s fingers moved to my breast and he gently kneaded the soft mound. It was my turn to moan. Edward’s other hand snaked around my waist, pulling me closer to his hard body. “Feels so good, Bella,” he whispered.

“You like that? Do you want me to go faster?”

“Ungh, yes, gorgeous,” he said as his eyes gazed into mine. “Please, love.”

His lips crashed against mine and his tongue plunged into my mouth. I moved my hand faster along his length, twisting at the end. His body was squirming and it was a powerful feeling. I could make him feel this way. “Bella, I’m…” he rasped. His breaths were coming in pants and his lips were attached to my ear. “Oh, GOD,” he cried as his body tensed. I could feel a slight warmth  against my hand and I knew that he came. He slumped and his head was against my shoulder. “I have no bones, Bella.”

I giggled and kissed his nose. “You like?”

“Yeah,” he said as he gave me a loopy grin. “I’m going to let you in a little secret.” His hands were dancing along my bare thighs, near the hem of my swim suit. _Just a little higher, angel. Put her fingers on me…_

_Damn it! Stop it, Bella. It was about Edward. Not you._

“You’re secretly a woman?”

“Funny, Bella. As you plainly felt, I’m not a woman,” Edward snickered.

“Oh, no. You’re all man,” I said. “Back to your secret.”

“I lived a very lonesome existence before you, Bella. I was teased relentlessly as a child. By my peers and by my family. My brother and father specifically. My mom and my sister cared for me. Loved me. But, I never sought out a relationship with a woman. I was too afraid. Too scared that I would get rejected.”

“That seems reasonable. I know I was your first girlfriend…”

“Bella, you’re my first everything,” he said fervently. “My first girlfriend. My first kiss. My first hand job, “he laughed nervously. “My first love. My only love. You ignited something in me that I never thought existed. When you sent your picture, I thought you were the most beautiful woman on the planet. I still do. I did something for the first time after we spoke initially that I never did before…”

“You masturbated?” I asked quietly.

He nodded and a blush crept over his cheeks. “I felt dirty and wrong afterward, but seeing your gorgeous face lit a fire inside of me that I don’t ever want to put out.”

“I have a confession, too,” I said. “I never, um, masturbated either. Yes, I was in a relationship with Jake but he never…”

“Lit your fire,” Edward snickered.

“No. He didn’t. You were spot on when you said that he wasn’t intellectually stimulating. I was more infatuated with the idea of him as opposed to him. You know? Edward, you are the most intelligent, compassionate, gorgeous, sexy man I’ve ever known. You make me want to explore everything. I want to do that with you. Explore our sexuality. Explore our relationship. Explore our love,” I whispered. “Thank you for everything that you’ve given me and for just being you.”

“Bella, you never cease to amaze me,” Edward whispered. He kissed me chastely and hugged me close. “I love you, gorgeous. Always.”

“Forever,” I replied. “I’ll love you forever. But I am turning into a prune and my foot hurts.”

“Right,” Edward said as he pulled up his swim trunks. He looked for my bikini top and helped me put it back on. “I do much rather like taking clothes off of you.”

“Hmmm, me too,” I said. “Taking them off of you. And damn, Cullen. Rose was right.”

“About what?”

“You are well hung,” I laughed.

“I swear I’m scarred for life by Rosalie,” Edward blushed. “You can touch me any time, but if Rose’s hands come anywhere near Little Eddie, she’s going to lose a finger.”

“Oh, honey, there is nothing little about you,” I cooed.

“Sequoia,” Edward said with a waggle of his brows. “Shit, I have no idea where that came from.” He hopped out of the hot tub and went into a small cabinet, pulling out some towels.

“You are a dork.”

“Isabella Marie,” Edward admonished. “It’s geek. I thought we established this.”

I eased up from the hot tub and smiled sheepishly. Edward wrapped me in a towel and gently rubbed my shoulders. “How are we going to do this? I’m going to need help.”

“Bella, I’ll help you. I’m not going to let you stumble and break your other foot,” Edward said. “What do you need?”

“I need to wash the chlorine off and I’d like to make a home cooked meal.”

“How about this? I’ll help you into the shower. Bathing suits stay on for both our sanity,” Edward said. “If I see you completely naked, whew boy!”

“I can handle that,” I said. “Besides, shampoo is best for washing swim suits anyways.”

“Good to know,” Edward smirked as he lifted me up. “I still have no bones, but I love holding you.”

“Your biceps are going to be ripped, Edward,” I laughed as he carried me to his bathroom. He set me gently on the bench inside and turned on the taps.

“I have to take out my contacts. The chlorine was bugging them and now in the shower…” Edward said. I nodded and leaned back against the marble wall. Edward removed his contacts and came back into the shower. He helped me up and cradled me to his chest. “Lean against me, love. I don’t want you falling.”

I nodded and let him hold me. Edward pulled out my elastic from my ponytail and slipped it over his wrist. I dipped my head back, wetting my hair. Edward’s fingers ran through my wet hair and he squeezed some shampoo into his hands. With a slight smile, he gently washed my hair. I wrapped my arms around his waist once he rinsed my hair and put my head on his strong chest. “Thank you, angel.”

“You’re welcome, gorgeous,” he said as he kissed my head. Together, we moved me to the bench so Edward could wash his hair. I snagged his trunks and pushed him to his knees. I put some shampoo in his silken locks and massaged it. I giggled when I created a faux-hawk with the shampoo. Edward snorted and rinsed off. After our innocent shower, Edward handed me a pair of track pants of his that would fit over my boot and a t-shirt. He went into his closet and quickly changed into a pair of loose fitting jeans and a graphic t-shirt from Alice’s collection. “Okay, love. You cooked for me while I was in Phoenix. Now it’s my turn.”

“Edward, you don’t have to,” I said as I finished velcroing my boot.

“You said you wanted a home cooked meal and a home cooked meal you shall have,” Edward said. “Come on, gimpy.” I stood up and crutched to the living room. “You sit and watch a movie while I’ll make dinner.”

“Um, Edward?”

“Hmmm?”

“How? Your television can run the entire country,” I said as I picked up a convoluted remote. Edward laughed and pressed a few buttons and the television came to life. He kissed my forehead and went into the kitchen, pulling out several pots and pans. I settled back on the couch, placing my foot on the table in front of me. A few moments later, Edward brought an icepack and a pillow for my foot. “Thank you, angel.”

“Do you want some ibuprofen or anything?” Edward asked.  I nodded with a grimace. He returned with a bottle of water and three ibuprofen. He sat down and held out the water bottle. I swiped the pills from his hand and washed them down. “I’m thinking chicken for dinner. Is that alright with you?”

“As long as it’s homemade, I’ll be a happy camper,” I smiled. “This sucks. I hate being clumsy.”

“Bella, this was not your being clumsy. It was someone else not watching where they were going,” Edward said softly. “Like Dr. Facinelli said, at least it’s not broken.”

“I have to wear this monstrosity for three weeks, though,” I said. I held up my booted ankle and wrinkled my nose. “And go through physical therapy after this tour. Meh.” Edward’s brow furrowed. He opened his mouth. I arched a brow and covered it with my hand. “I’ve been through months of physical therapy when I was in high school. I had a similar sprain to this when I was a senior. I can start working on my own. I’ll just need some therabands. Stop thinking about hiring a physical therapist to travel with me or any other insane idea.”

Edward’s posture fell and I felt his mouth frown under my hand. He kissed my palm eventually. I pulled my hand away giving him a smile. “I can get you the therabands. Jasper tore up his shoulder a few years ago in some company picnic. He’s probably got some from when he was in physical therapy. Can I at least do that?”

“Yes, Edward,” I laughed. I ran my fingers through slightly damp hair. I also adjusted his glasses on his face that were askew. He grinned crookedly, flashing his perfectly white teeth. “So, dinner?”

“Dinner. Chicken,” he said as he kissed my neck. “It’ll be ready in about an hour. Why don’t you get comfortable and take a nap?” He reached behind me and threw a blanket over my legs. I nodded and leaned my head against the pillow. I watched the television as Edward puttered around in the kitchen. His very sleek and gourmet kitchen. _Gah!_

Against my will, my eyelids started to droop. I maneuvered my body so I was in the corner of the large sectional sofa and let sleep fall over me. I don’t know how long I was asleep, but when I woke, Edward was pressing soft, loving kisses to my neck and face. I sighed happily and opened my eyes. “I could get used to that.”

“You’re beautiful when you sleep,” he said as he caressed my jaw. “And you talk.”

“Ugh, I thought I outgrew that,” I said, feeling the heat build in my face. “What did I say?”

“My name and that you loved me,” Edward said smugly.

“Well, we know that,” I smirked.

“You also called yourself Bella Cullen,” Edward replied with his own blush. His features softened and the most perfect grin spread over his handsome face. “I really love the sound of that.”

“I didn’t realize I was sleeping so deeply. I only talk when I’m exhausted or if I’m a deep sleep,” I muttered. “I vaguely remember dreaming.”

“Of what?”

“Our wedding,” I answered simply. “We’ve been together what, nearly two months? And I’m dreaming of marrying you?”

“You say it like it’s a bad thing,” Edward chuckled. “Am I really that horrific?”

“No. You’re probably pretty close to perfect,” I replied. “You’re brilliant. You’re compassionate. You’re sexy. You’re loving and I’m so lucky that I have you in my life.”

“Now, that I have you, I’m never letting you go,” Edward said. “It’ll be my turn to shrink my 6’2” body to fit in that tiny suitcase.”

“Are you secretly a contortionist?” I asked as I sat up.

“Ah, no. You’re the bendy one in this relationship,” Edward smirked. “Dinner’s ready.” He gently lifted me, cradling me to his chest. I gave him a pointed look and then nodded to my crutches.

“I thought your arms were tired.”

“I got a second wind. Deal with it,” he laughed. He placed me in a chair in the dining room. He went back into the kitchen and came back with two plates. He put one plate in front of me and it looked like some Asian chicken stir fry. “Do you want some wine or a beer?”

“Just water. I can barely crutch sober. Add alcohol into the mix and for certain I’ll break something,” I snickered. Edward nodded and got me some water. We ate in a comfortable silence. Edward, much to my surprise, was an excellent cook. His pancakes that he made when was Phoenix were delicious, but the chicken dish was amazing. “Wow.”

“Wow, what?” Edward asked as he put down his wine glass.

“You really are perfect,” I mused.

He blushed and ducked his head. “Stop, Bella.”

“On top of everything else, you know how to cook,” I teased. “If you say that you know how to iron, you’re the dream man.”

“Alas, my ironing skills are severely lacking. All of my ironing is brought to the dry cleaners,” Edward laughed. We finished our dinner and Edward helped me back to the couch. He did the dishes. Afterward, he sat behind me on the couch, ordering a movie on cable. His arms were wrapped around my waist with his legs on either side of my body. I leaned against his chest and traced patterns on his strong forearms. My eyes drooped again and I nestled against Edward’s chest. He kissed my cheek as I fell into a comfortable sleep.

xx ANSOL xx

When I woke again, I was in Edward’s bedroom. He was curled around me. It was just before dawn and his bedroom was bathed in a light lavender glow. I turned in Edward’s arms, looking at his serene face as he slept. His bronze hair was sticking up every which direction. His pale skin had a translucent fire to it. He had a smattering of freckles across his nose and some close to his hairline. His pink lips were parted and he was snoring slightly. Edward’s eyes were moving rapidly under his lids and I could tell he was dreaming.

“Bella,” he whispered. “My wife…”

“I will be, Edward,” I murmured as I ran my fingers through his hair. “I can’t imagine my life without you. All you need to do is ask.” I kissed his lips sweetly.

“More,” he said as he smiled. His arms tightened around my waist. It was uncomfortable because I needed to pee.

“Later, angel,” I said as I wriggled out his grasp. I looked and saw my crutches next to my side of the bed. I got up and hobbled to the bathroom. My foot was out of the walking cast. It was still horribly swollen and multicolored. “Acky.”  I wiggled my toes and felt a great deal of discomfort. I finished my business in the bathroom and went back into the bedroom, laying my crutches on the edge of the bed. I crawled back up to my spot in Edward’s arms. His brow was furrowed but relaxed when slipped into the sheets and back into his embrace.

I slipped into a quasi-sleep. I was aware of sounds and Edward’s movements beside me. We both woke up around eight in the morning. Edward’s hand was lazily traveling up and down my spine. His eyelids were still closed and he had a small grin on his face. “You were restless this morning,” he murmured. His amber eyes opened and his grin widened. “I will never tire of seeing you in my arms.”

“Hmmm,” I said as I kissed his bare shoulder. “I was hurting. That’s why I was restless. Sorry, angel.”

“Why didn’t you wake me? I would have gotten you something for your pain,” Edward chastised lightly.

“Do you know if Alice is still here?” I asked.

“I think she’s in her room. Why?”

“I just need her help. Girl stuff,” I blushed.

“I’ll go get her, gorgeous. What do you want for breakfast?” Edward asked.

“Not really hungry,” I replied. Edward gave me a pointed look. “Something light.” He smiled crookedly and nodded. He slipped on a shirt and put on his glasses before he went in search of Alice. A short time later, Alice breezed in. She was wearing a bright summer skirt and adorable halter. Her short black hair was flipped out. Her hazel eyes sparkled as she plopped down on the bed, giving me a crooked grin. Just like Edward. “I need your help, Alice.”

“I know, Bella. First off, I gave Jasper the claim ticket from your purse for Edward’s watch. Secondly, you will look beautiful tomorrow when we go out. I already bought you a cute pair of ballet flats to match your dress. Finally, I will help you get ready for today. Edward is a wonderful man, but he will jump your bones if he sees you nekkid,” Alice snickered. “His resolve is quickly faltering.”

“Alice, what if I’m not good enough for him?” I murmured.

“Bella, I’ve never seen my brother like this. He smiles all the time. He is confident, self-assured, content and not taking any prisoners. In regards to sex, it’ll be awkward the first time you do it. However, if you both love each other, it’ll be beautiful. You were meant for Edward. Definitely meant to be my sister,” Alice said as she tucked some hair behind my ear. “I shared a womb with that one and my other brother is a fucktard.”

“Emmett, right?”

“Yep. The ‘Golden Boy,’” Alice quipped. “He can do no wrong in my father’s eyes. Neither can I. However, with Edward, all he sees are faults and mistakes. I don’t understand why. Edward is fucking brilliant. Smarter than anyone in the family. Edward is just…what’s the word?”

“Vulnerable?”

“No. Emotional,” Alice said. “He takes everything so personally. But I don’t see that anymore. For example, when Emmett demanded Edward give him money. The old Edward would have written him a check without any thought. Now, he stood up for himself . Refusing to give Emmett the money.”

“Why would Emmett and your father treat Edward that way?” I whispered.

“They see him as a threat. Edward is stronger than he gives himself credit for. I have a strong feeling that he is going to be the one that will save this family. This constant teasing and ribbing that Carlisle and Emmett have done to Edward caused a huge rift between us. But there is something more with Carlisle and Emmett. I’m not sure. Emmett easily makes close to seven figures a year. He shouldn’t need money…”

“A friend of mine mentioned something about insider trading,” I said.

“That could be it. But there could be more,” Alice mused. “Come on, Bells. Let’s get you cleaned up.”  She grabbed some underwear and clothes from my suitcase. I hobbled to the shower and sat down on the bench, removing my boot and tossing it aside. “I’ll be just outside, Bella. Shout if you need anything, okay?” Alice said as she laid a towel on the bench behind me. I nodded and turned on the taps. I managed to wash myself without injuring my body further. I finished my shower and hobbled to the toilet where my clothes were placed by Alice. I sat down and dried my body. I pulled on the jeans and t-shirt. Alice knocked and poked her head in. “Feel better?”

“Yeah. The bathing suit shower with Edward was nice, but I still felt all chlorine-y,” I giggled. Alice smiled and helped me put on my boot. She grabbed my brush from my suitcase and ran it through my hair. “Thank you, Alice.”

“No. Thank you for giving my brother happiness and love. With all the torment he had to endure, it’s about damn time,” Alice said. “Oh, and Bella?”

“Yeah, Alice?”

“When you choose your colors for your wedding, don’t choose teal. It doesn’t match the eyes,” Alice laughed.

**A/N: So, we know what happened to Bella. A bad sprain. I’ve more of those than I care to count or remember. I have to walking boots and a pair of crutches, so I know and understand her pain. However, I don’t have a Geekward fawning over me. Damn it. Up next will be Alice and Edward’s birthday dinner and some more explorations of the sexuality of Edward and Bella…If you can, leave me love! Xoxox!**

 


	13. Birthday Dinner

**First off, I’d like to send a shout out to my TwiSisters (and brothers) for reading the ramblings from my brain. I’ve really enjoyed writing these stories and knowing that you all like them makes me super happy. MUAH! Secondly, thank you to everyone who has left a review, set up an alert or faved this story. It’s overwhelming the attention that this has received. I’m truly humbled by the response. Finally, thank you to Stephanie (lvtwilight09) for the awesome banner. It’s posted in my profile!**

**Lots of positive reinforcement with this one. Apparently you all love your virgin Geekward and Nerdella. So do I.**

**Anyhoozle, none of this belongs to me. It belongs to that famous writer chick. Stephenie Meyer. I just love playing with Edward and Bella because their lives are SOOOOOOOOOO much more interesting than mine.**

**So, here we go…**

**Chapter Thirteen: Birthday Dinner**

**EPOV**

The day after Bella’s, um, tumble, we spent the day just relaxing around the condo. Bella did some work for Rose’s tour, confirming upcoming book signings and interviews in New Orleans, Chicago and Detroit. She also made sure that the hotels were prepared for the onslaught of fans that they had been receiving at other locations. I also did some work. I managed to upgrade the server software that crashed on Wednesday and upload it. Jasper called me and praised my holy name that I was able to do that. We were receiving complaints from our clients about slow performance speeds.

Friday night, we spent the evening with Jasper and Alice. We went to a movie and for the first time in my all of my years on the planet, I felt like a normal person. I was going on a double date with my girlfriend. I wasn’t squared away in my tech man cave, creating the newest piece of technology. The only troubling thing was I couldn’t hold her hand. She was using her hands to crutch to the movie theater. Jas had driven us and dropped us at the door. I paid for all of us for the movie, but it was a long hike to the theater. Jasper and Alice got seats as I moved with Bella to the theater we were assigned to. I wanted to carry her, but she stubbornly refused my help.

She didn’t refuse my help once the movie was over. Her arms were hurting and wrists were not up for her hobbling. I picked her up in another piggy back ride while Alice carried her crutches. _I am too old for this, but I’ll take aching muscles for my love any day._ We drove back to the condo. Alice and Jasper were staying here because it was closer to the restaurant that we were going to for our birthdays.

We went into our respective ‘wings’ and I helped Bella into bed. She just needed some assistance in carrying her pajamas from the suitcase to the bathroom. Once changed, Bella hopped to the bed and climbed in. A quiet knock filled my room. “Come in,” I called out.

“Hey, can I talk to your girlfriend for a few?” Jasper asked. “Alone?”

“Don’t corrupt her, Jasper,” I snickered. “She’s special.”

“Nah, I’ll just tell some more embarrassing Edward stories,” Jasper laughed. “There was this  one time in college, Bella…” I threw a pillow at him and Bella snorted. “If she’s going to be with you, she’s going to learn all of your weird quirks. He went through this World of Warcraft phase and he didn’t shower for a month.”

“Fuck off, Whitlock,” I snarled. “It wasn’t a month, you ass.”

“Yes, it was. You were foul, Edward. I mean, sheesh,” Jasper laughed. “Now, scoot. Alice needs to talk to you about tomorrow and I want to talk to Bella. I promise I’ll behave.”

I gave him the ‘Focker’ I’m-watching-you gesture and I got off the bed. Jasper flipped me off and cuffed him on the head.  I kept the door open and went into Alice’s suite. “Younger?”

“Closet, Older,” Alice called out. I went into her massive closet and sat down on the bench inside. “I need to talk to you. About tomorrow.”

“What’s up?” I asked, looking at my elfin sister warily.

“Dad’s…well, he’s…” Alice stammered.

“He’s going to fuck it up,” I sneered.

“I think so. I’m going to try and soften him up, but he’s going to see Bella as a gold digger,” Alice mumbled sadly. “I don’t see why. However, Bella doesn’t have the money we have and Dad is going to pounce. Jasper is talking to her, warning her about his actions. As he is an outsider like her.”

“Can’t we just change the reservations and not tell him?” I grumbled.

“No, Edward. Despite his asshole-like tendencies, he is still our father,” Alice said sternly. “However, you do have the complete right to yell at him. We’re going to the house on the Gold Coast after dinner. I’m thinking he’ll keep his commentary at bay until then.”

“Then, Bella and I won’t be going to the house,” I said simply.

“Edward, it’s just as much as my birthday as it is yours. Mom’s present is at the house,” Alice said. “For both of us.”

I ran my hands through my hair, leaning forward on my knees. “I can’t believe that Carlisle would think that. Bella is the kindest, most generous person I know.”

“Hey! What about me?”

“Besides you, Younger,” I said with a sardonic grin. “Do you want your birthday present now? From your geeky older brother?”

“Nope. You can give it to me tomorrow. On our birthday. You’re getting your present tomorrow from Jazzy and me,” Alice smirked. “You’ll like it.”

“Hmmm,” I said, my lips in a thin line. “Should I be afraid?”

“Nope. You’ll absolutely love it,” Alice said as she sat on my lap. “I promise you. But, does Bella have a passport?”

“I have no clue, Younger,” I said as I rolled my eyes.

“No big deal. I can call in a favor to the passport office if she doesn’t. Jeff owes me one,” Alice smirked. “I love you, Edward. You are best big brother a twin could ask for.”

“Don’t let Emmett hear that,” I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

“He’s an idiot. Not my brother,” Alice said coldly. “His behavior is reprehensible. Thank goodness he’s not coming tomorrow.”

“Yeah. I don’t want to kill my older brother on my birthday,” I said. “It’s bad enough that we’re forced to go to his birthday in a month. But he’s so going to get his just desserts.”

“What do you mean, Edward?”

I described Rosalie’s plan of getting Emmett. Having him get all riled up and placed in a compromising position at the bar. Alice grinned evilly and bounced on her toes. “Emmett is going to be ripped apart. I love it. I hate that we have to do it, but I love it. Rose sounds diabolical.”

“She is.”

“Who’s Rose?” Jasper asked as he leaned against the door frame.

“Bella’s best friend,” I answered. “Author Rosalie Hale.”

“She’s the author that’s wearing my clothes in that photo shoot in July,” Alice said. “I told you this, Jazzy.”

“Right. I forgot,” Jasper said with a lazy grin. “Bella needs some ibuprofen, Cullen. Go take care of your woman. In more ways than two.”

“You’re a sexual depraved deviant, Jasper. I can’t believe that you’re with my sister,” I grumbled.

“I love your sister. Right, Alice?”

“I love you, too, Jazzy,” Alice chimed. “Go have ‘fun’ with Bella.” Alice waggled her fingers and I rolled my eyes as I went to leave Alice’s insane closet. _Why any woman would need that many clothes is beyond me? Only my fashion designer sister._  I grabbed some ibuprofen and a water bottle, walking back into my bedroom. Bella was curled up around my pillow with her foot elevated.

“How’s the ankle?”

“Hurts,” she grumbled. “I don’t know how I’m going to be able to walk without crutches by Monday.”

“Bella, we’ll arrange for a wheelchair at the airport. You’ll be fine. OR, here’s a crazy idea. You can stay here until you’re better,” I suggested.

“Edward, I have a job to do.”

“Love, I don’t want to compromise your healing by pushing yourself too far. Have you told Rose about your injury?”

“No. She’ll laugh at me. Rose has driven me to the hospital so often,” Bella said sadly. “Can you hand me my phone?”

“Sure, love. Here’s your ibuprofen. I’ll get you some ice, too,” I smiled. I went back out into the kitchen and grabbed Bella’s purse along with another icepack. I handed her the purse and removed her boot, placing the ice around her swollen and discolored ankle. “You have the rainbow on your foot.”

“I know. It’s nasty,” Bella said as she wrinkled her nose. “I got a text from Demetri. He wants to go out tomorrow.”

“We can’t. Dinner,” I sighed. “With my parents.”

“I know. Perhaps next time,” Bella shrugged. “Not like I can do much anyway.” Bella tapped out the text. She blew out a breath and gave me a furtive glance. “Rose is not going to be happy. Neither is Jane.”

“We’ll cross that bridge together, gorgeous,” I said as I sat down next to her, crossing my legs in front of me. She laid her head against my chest and dialed Rose’s number. She had it on speaker phone. “I love you, my Bella.”

“I love you, Edward,” she murmured as she nibbled on her lip.

“What up, bitch?” Rose laughed.

“Hi, Rosalie,” Bella said dryly.

“So, did you and sexy geek boy finally consummate your relationship?” Rose asked.

“Rose, you’re on speaker,” I chortled.

“Fuck. Hi, Edward,” Rose said sheepishly. “How about them White Sox?”

“I’m a Cubs fan, Rosalie. Don’t dig yourself into a deeper hole.”

“Damn it,” Rose sighed. “So, what’s up? Apparently, you two are not going at it like bunnies. On a Friday night. What the fuck is wrong with you?”

“Rose! It’s not always about sex,” Bella chastised. “Besides, there are complications…”

“Bella, you had your little friend two weeks ago. You got your shot before we left. That cannot be the complication,” Rose said seriously.

“Nope. That’s not it. I fell,” Bella said quietly.

“What did you break?”

“She didn’t break anything,” I piped up. Bella’s nose was buried in my neck. I felt her tears against my skin. “She sprained her ankle. Quite severely. She’s in a walking cast and currently on crutches.”

“Oh no,” Rose said, genuine worry lacing her tone. “Bella, I can survive without until I get to Chicago. I know that you’ve been making confirmation calls. As your quasi boss, you are staying in Chicago until I get there. You got it?”

“But, I don’t have all my clothes,” Bella sniffled.

“Bella, have you met my sister? Have you seen her closet? Clothes are the least of your worries. You have to deal with me for a month,” I snickered.

“But…”

“No, buts, Isabella Marie. You’re injured and I don’t want you to hurt yourself anymore,” Rose said sternly.

“What about Jane? She’s going to fire me,” Bella mumbled dejectedly.

“You can edit books from anywhere. I’m going to call Jane and tell her that you were hurt. You’re staying with Edward and we’ll send you your assignments at his address. You will not be fired. If you are, I’m leaving Twilight Publishing. I make them too much money for them to lose me. Got it, Dwyer?”

“Yeah, I got it,” Bella sighed.

“Edward, what’s your address?”

I gave Rosalie my address and personal fax number here at the condo. Bella was slumped against my chest, clutching my shirt. “Bella, it’s alright.”

“I’m fucking burden,” she said.

“Isabella Marie Dwyer, stop it. Or I will break your other foot and swipe Rufus from you,” Rose threatened.

“No! I’ll stop. I’m just frustrated,” Bella murmured. “I hate being injured.”

“Look at the good things. You get to stay with Edward for a month,” Rose said. “One whole month with sexy geek boy.”

“Still on speaker, Rose,” I sniggered.

“I know, Edward,” Rose guffawed. “Relax, Bellini. It’ll all work out. Cancel your flight on Monday. Got it?”

“Okay,” Bella whispered. “I’m sorry, Rosalie.”

“Stop it, Isabella Marie. You’ll be fine. I love you, girlie. I’ll see you in a month,” Rose said. She hung up the phone and Bella’s cell phone darkened on my knee.

“I’m so fired,” Bella moaned.

“You are not fired, Bella. Rose is right. You can work on editing from anywhere,” I said as I gently cupped her chin. “You are not fired. I won’t’ allow it. You can take a leave of absence if need be. But, you need to relax.”

“I’ll try,” she murmured.

I growled lightly and forced her chocolate orbs to meet mine. “Bella. Listen to me. You will not be fired.”

“But…”

“You will not be fired. You will not be unemployed. Got it?” I said fervently.

“Got it.”

“Good. How’s your foot?”

“It’s pounding,” she groaned. “It shouldn’t be hurting this much.”

“No, it shouldn’t. Since you’re here for awhile, we’re going to get you an appointment with an orthopedic doctor,” I said pointedly. “It could be stress fracture or something else.”

“Damn it,” Bella grumbled.

“Come on, let’s go to bed, love. You are emotionally exhausted and honestly so am I,” I said. “We need to be ready for dinner tomorrow.”

“Can’t we just spend the day in bed?” Bella asked hopefully.

“God, yes. I would love to do that,” I said fervently. “We’ll stay curled up together as long as we can before dinner. Okay?”

“Okay,” Bella said with a slight smile. “I love you, angel. And  you truly are an angel.”

“Thank you, gorgeous. I love you, more, though,” I said as I kissed her lips. I stood up and took off my shirt. I put in the hamper. Bella watched me as I reached for my belt buckle of my jeans and eased them over my hips. “Enjoying the show?”

“Shake your money maker, Edward,” Bella giggled.

I turned around and shook my butt as I slid my jeans down onto the floor. Bella’s giggles turned into laughter. I kicked my jeans into the closet and faced her. I rotated my hips before I jumped on the bed, putting my head on her legs. She wiped her eyes. “That was hysterical. Though you forgot something.” She plucked at my boxers.

“I can finish my sexy geek boy dance, getting down to my birthday suit,” I said as a blush crept over my cheeks. I moved my hands to the waistband of my boxers, starting to move them down.  “You’ve already felt it.”

“No. I’m kidding, Edward. Keep your boxers on,” Bella snorted. “Thank you for making me laugh.”

“You needed it,” I said as I turned on my side. Bella’s fingers glided along my torso. It tickled slightly, but felt nice. Very nice. The monster roused in my Calvins. _Down boy. Don’t poke through! I’m begging you!_

“I love you, Edward. Only you. It will only ever be you,” Bella said quietly. “Happy birthday.”

“What?”

She shot a look at the clock. It was after midnight. It was my birthday. “What do you want for your birthday, Edward?”

“You,” I whispered as I kissed her lips. “Only you.”

“Perhaps later tonight, angel. You can have me,” Bella smirked.

“I know. We both need sleep,” I said as I swiped the icepack from her foot. She pulled down the covers to the bed and slid into them. I crawled in behind her, wrapping my arm around her waist. I pressed a sweet kiss to the hollow behind her ear. “I love you, my gorgeous girl.”

“I love you, Edward,” she muttered sleepily. She kissed my arm and nestled closer against my chest. I flipped off the lights and fell asleep, holding my love and relishing at the possibilities for later on tonight.

xx ANSOL xx

The next morning was dreary. Clouds were covering the Chicago skyline. Bella was curled against my chest with her arm wrapped around my belly. Her mahogany hair was fanned over my pillow and her face was relaxed as she slept. I swiped my phone from the nightstand and checked the time. It was well after eleven. I was shocked. I never slept this late. I stretched my body, hyper-aware of the sleeping angel on my chest. I kissed her forehead and slipped out of bed. I took a quick shower and headed out into the kitchen. Jasper was sitting at the breakfast bar, reading my paper. I plucked the paper from his hands and went to pour myself a cup of coffee.

“Hey! I was reading that. There was a story about Derrick Rose being traded possibly,” Jasper said as he reached for the section I swiped.

“You want to read it. Buy your own paper,” I said. I looked at the article that Jasper was reading, not really caring about the Bulls. The only sports team I liked was the Cubs. That was it. I nearly had a heart attack the year that Bartman fumbled the ball and cost them a trip to the world series. _Rat bastard._ I was at that game, sitting five rows behind him. The profanities that flew out of my mouth were horrific.

“You know you’re not even reading the sports section, Edwina,” Jasper said as he arched a brow.

“Today’s my damn birthday, Jasmine. Back off, fucker,” I smirked.

“Okay, before, I liked Bella. Now, I’m not so sure,” Jasper snickered.

“Why? Because I actually defend myself from your relentless teasing and taunting?” I asked.

“Well, yeah. You were so submissive before,” Jasper mused.

“Oh, please Master Jasper. I will do only your bidding,” I said as I bowed toward him. “Praise Jasper. Praise Jasper.”

“I like that. Do it again,” Jasper laughed.

“Over my pile of ashes, Whitlock,” I snorted. “I have a question, though. Please don’t belittle me or make me uncomfortable. I would like to have an adult conversation…”

“Look who you’re talking to, Edwina. Am I an adult? No.”

“True.”

“Asshole.”

“Can I ask my damn question, Jasmine?”

“Ugh, fine. What is it, Edwina?” Jasper sighed exasperatedly.

“I want to make Bella feel, um, good,” I whispered, a blush covering my pale features. “I’m not ready for the tongue thing…”

“Use your fingers,” Jasper said knowingly.

“Duh, Jas. How?”

“Do you want a demonstration on Alice? She really likes it when I finger fuck her,” Jasper snickered.

“You know what, never mind. I’ll figure it out on my own. I’ll Google it,” I said as I shoved the paper back to my best friend. “I need some serious brain bleach. Again. I do not need to picture you doing that to my sister.”

“You asked, Edwina,” Jasper said with a knowing smile.

“I’m going to watch some porn, Jasmine,” I said as I skulked to my tech man cave. I really wasn’t going to watch porn. I was going to read about it. _Ah, the power of Google._ I roused Boris and typed in…what do you type in. I can’t exactly put ‘how do you finger fuck your girlfriend’ in the search bar. “God, I’m such a fucking loser.”

As I was having my pity party, my cell phone rang from my pocket. Not looking at the caller ID, I picked up. “Hello?”

“Is this Edward Cullen?”

“Yeah. Who’s this?” I asked.

“Demetri! Happy birthday, brother!” Demetri said over my tinny speakers.

“Thanks, man. I appreciate it,” I said, trying to infuse some enthusiasm into my voice.

“You don’t sound it,” Demetri said. “You sound like you just discovered that Al Gore did invent the internet.”

“Ha ha, Demetri. You’re hysterical,” I said dryly. “I’m just feeling highly inadequate right now.”

“How so?” Demetri asked.

“Um, well, shit…”

“Spill it, Cullen. We’re friends now. Friends help each other out,” Demetri said kindly.

“Okay. I’m kind of having a minor panic attack. About Bella,” I sighed.

“Why? She adores you.”

“And I adore her. But the thing is she’s my first… _everything_.”

“Wait a minute…Bella’s your first girlfriend? Dude, you’re like fucking gorgeous. How can you…I mean…fuck me!”

“Yes, Bella is my first girlfriend. She’s also my first kiss. My first love. My first everything,” I breathed.

“Have you and beautiful Bella done it?” Demetri whispered.

“No. I’m 31 years old and I’m still a virgin, Demetri. Go ahead. Laugh. It won’t bother me,” I said as I nibbled on my fingernail.

“I’m not going to laugh. I think it’s sweet.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. But why are you feeling inadequate?” Demetri pressed.

“I want to make her feel good but I don’t know how. I’m certainly not ready to go down on her but…,” I said as I banged my head against the wood of my desk. “I was going to Google it but…what do I put in the search bar?”

“Oh, Edward…so much to learn. There is something on the woman’s body called a clitoris,” Demetri snickered.

“How do you know this? You’re gay,” I said ruefully.

“Doesn’t mean I haven’t experimented,” Demetri said sagely.  “I’ve been with both boys and girls, Edward. I know what makes ‘em tick. But I just happen to like boys better.”

“Oh.”

“Okay, Edward, let me give you some pointers…”

Demetri spent nearly forty-five minutes with me, describing many different ways to bring a woman to climax with just your fingers. I listened with rapt attention as he explained what types of caresses and touches make a woman squirm. He warned me that I needed to be gentle as I touched her. _Duh, Demetri. I’m not that much of a moron._ I also needed to be aware of her barrier. Her virginity. Demetri said that with my ‘long-ass fingers,’ I could penetrate that and cause her pain and distress. _Gulp._

“Feel better, Edward?” Demetri asked after my tutorial on finger fucking.

“Some,” I squeaked. “Thank you?”

“No problem. It’s the least I can do for the birthday boy,” Demetri said. “You don’t have to let me know how it goes, but if you want to chat again. Call me.”

“I will. And I do appreciate your help,” I said.

“Say hi to beautiful Bella for me,” Demetri sang as he hung up the phone.

I smiled and felt a little more relaxed at what I wanted to do to Bella tonight. I looked at my hands and waggled my fingers. The fingers that will bring Bella unbridled passion and ecstasy. I hopped up from my seat and went back into the bedroom. Bella was still asleep, tangled in my sheets. I closed the door and locked it. _No meddlesome twin will disturb us until I say she can._ Her tank top had risen up and the dimples on her lower back were taunting me. I crawled on the bed and pressed kisses on her dimples. She moaned and I felt her shift.

I gently raised her tank top higher and traced my tongue along her spine. “Edward,” Bella whispered. “What are you doing?”

“Getting a taste of perfection,” I said as I languidly pressed open mouthed kisses to her back. “So sweet, love.” My hands moved up the sides of her torso, dragging her tank top with them. Bella rolled over and I pulled the shirt from her body. Her eyes widened. “What?”

“So bold, birthday boy,” Bella purred.

“I’m turning over a new leaf,” I said as I peppered her neck with my kisses. My tongue danced languorously down her neck and to her collarbones. My hands moved to her soft mounds and I gently kneaded her breasts. “God you are perfect,” I murmured as I drew one of breast into my mouth.

“Fuck,” Bella moaned as her fingers tangled into my hair. “Edward…so good.”

I kissed my way up to her soft lips. I hovered over her body, lightly brushing my mouth over her cheeks, her nose, her eyes, her ears, her jaw, and finally, her beautiful mouth. Bella’s hand reached to my neck and pulled me closer to her. I slipped and crashed into her body. Bella let out a small yelp and wrapped her legs around my waist. I smiled as traced my mouth along her soft velvety skin. I ran my fingertips along her torso. Bella shuddered and she looked up at me. Her eyes were hooded and I feel how aroused she was. Her warmth was pressing against my jean covered crotch.

“Edward! I need your girlfriend! I need to make her beautiful! Well, beautifuller!” Alice said as she banged on my door. “NO hickeys!”

“Ugh! Why couldn’t I be an only child?” I sighed as buried my nose in Bella’s neck. I inhaled deeply, relishing her soft, floral fragrance. Bella giggled and ran her fingers through my hair, massaging my scalp.

“Edward, don’t make me have Jasper unhinge the door.”

“I will not kill Alice. I will not kill Alice. I will not kill Alice,” I chanted.

“No, baby. You won’t. Because, despite her ‘Alice-ness,’ I kind of like her,” Bella giggled.

I pulled away and narrowed my eyes. “Traitor.”

“But you love me,” Bella said as she pulled me closer. I ran my nose along her jaw. I decided to tease her a bit and I rotated my hips. “Damn, Edward…stop it.”

I chuckled darkly and rolled my hips again before I got off the bed. Bella sat up on her elbows, still gloriously topless, and growled. _God that’s hot and adorable at the same time._ “You’re fierce, Isabella. You may want to put some clothes on,” I snickered.

“A bronze haired geeky hottie tossed my tank top across the room. Remember, I’m an invalid,” she said as she raised her injured foot.

 I stared at her as I tapped my lips. “I rather like you sans clothing,” I said as a lascivious grin filled my features.

“Edward Anthony Masen Cullen…” she snarled. “Don’t make me shove a crutch up your ass.”

“Um, ow,” I snickered as I grabbed her tank top. “No thank you.”

Bella sat up and stood on her knees, holding her hand out. “Shirt please?”

“No more threats of impaling me with a crutch,” I said as I held the tank top behind my back.

Bella’s chocolate eyes narrowed and she poked my sides. I barked out a laugh and danced away. Bella managed to grab my belt loop and dragged me back to the bed. She pushed me down and straddled my legs. Her fingers attacked my sides and I squirmed under her touch. “Bella! Stop!” I laughed. She would not relent but she was laughing with me. “Please!” I handed her the tank top and she stopped her tickle attack. I sat up on my elbows and tried to catch my breath. “Evil woman.”

“You’re the evil one. Stealing my shirt and taking advantage of my gimpiness,” she said. She poked my sides again and I snorted.

I rolled us until I was hovering over her. I pushed her hands over her head. “Evil. Woman. But, I love you,” I said as I kissed her deeply. Our kiss was interrupted by the sound of Jasper’s drill. “I need my own place and to be an only child.”

“Sorry, angel,” Bella breathed.

 I released her hands and took a few calming breaths before Jasper ruined my door. Bella pulled her hair into a sloppy bun, giving me a shy smile. I opened the door as Jasper was starting to work on the screws. “Two words. Gay porn,” I threatened.

“You wouldn’t…”

“Alice!” I yelled. “Jasper has a stash of…” Jasper dropped the drill and covered my mouth with his hand, begging me with his eyes.

“I’ll behave. She threatened no head again, Edward. Your sister gives the best blow jobs.”

I grimaced but licked his hand. He pulled his hand away and wiped it on my shirt. “My condo. My door. My drill.” I picked up the drill and tossed it into my room. “Why don’t you and my sister live in sin?”

“Oh, good idea,” Jasper said. He patted my chest and jogged to my sister’s wing. “Pookie bear?”

“Edward, why does Jasper have a stash of gay porn?” Bella asked.

“Gag gift from his bachelor party,” I smirked. “He never threw it away.”

“Huh,” Bella said as she reached for her crutches. “Interesting.”

I shrugged and put the drill into my closet, hiding it from Jasper. “Do you need help?” I asked.

“No, she doesn’t. You. Out,” Alice said as she pushed me out of my room.

“How did you get in here?” I asked, arching a brow over my frames.

“I moved at vampiric speeds. Faster than a speeding bullet,” Alice snickered. Over her arm was a garment bag and in her hand were several smaller bags. “Go wrap my present, or something.”

“Pushy,” I muttered. Alice smacked my butt and shoved me out of my bedroom, locking the door. “Don’t make me get the drill…that’s in my damn closet. Fuck me.”

xx ANSOL xx

Several hours later, I was dressed in a charcoal gray suit with a vest, white shirt and burgundy tie. My contacts were in my eyes and I was anxiously waiting for Bella and Alice to come out of my bedroom. I only had the clothes that I was wearing because Alice thrust them into my hands along with my toiletry bag. I got ready in her bathroom. Jasper was sitting next to me wearing a black suit with a deep blue shirt and black tie. He was cursing some sports team on my television and beating up my couch.

“Come on! That was totally a foul. Edward wasn’t that a foul?”

“It was so a foul, Jasmine,” I said in a bored tone. I was playing Angry Birds on my cell phone as we waited for our women.  “We’re going to be late. Not that I care. I really don’t want to see Carlisle.”

“You’ll be fine, Edwina. Just drink heavily. I’ll drive you and dreamgirl home,” Jasper said. “What did you get your sister as a present?”

“Sanity.”

“Funny, Cullen. Seriously, what did you get her?”

“An all expenses paid trip to Paris fashion week this spring,” I said. “I even got her tickets to some of her favorite designer’s shows.”

“You’re making me look bad, Edwina.”

“It’s not my fault that you’re a moron,” I snickered. “You’re the beauty in our friendship. I’m the brains. It worked well in college.”

“I’m fucking gorgeous,” Jasper said seriously.

“Sure, Jasmine.”

“Hey Edward, we need your help,” Alice called. She was dressed in a strapless black dress and insanely high heels.

“You look nice, Younger,” I said as I kissed her cheek.

“Thank you. Now check out your beautiful girlfriend,” Alice whispered as she pushed me into the bedroom. _What the hell is up with all the pushing?_  I went into my bedroom and saw a vision. Bella was sitting on my bed in an absolutely stunning dress. It was same color as my tie and it hugged every curve of her body. Bella’s hair was curled lightly and was pulled away from her face. Her makeup was sultry and smoky.

I blinked and smiled crookedly. “You are exquisite, Bella.”

“Thank you, Edward. Before we go, I want to give you one of your birthday presents,” Bella blushed.

“You didn’t need to get me anything, love,” I said as I sat down next to her. “Just having you with me was present enough.”

“I wanted to get you something,” Bella said. “Here.”  She handed me a box that was wrapped in bright paper. She crossed her arms and nibbled on her freshly manicured nails. I kissed her shoulder and tore into my present. I opened the box and found a pocket watch. “It’s really neat, Edward.” She popped open the latch and inside was an LCD screen with a ton of smart phone features. “I also had it engraved.”

“’Love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies,’” I read. “Soul mates.”

“Soul mates,” she murmured. “It’s my favorite quote.”

“Mine too,” I whispered. “I never thought…”

“Edward, I’m so sorry to interrupt, but we do need to go," Alice whispered.

"Five minutes, Alice," I said, shooting my sister a look. She nodded and closed the door. "My father is a stickler for punctuality but he can just deal with us being late."

"I don't want your dad to yell at you on your birthday, Edward," Bella murmured.

"Nothing is going to bother me, today, Bella," I replied as I gently cupped her cheek. She leaned in to my touch. Her eyelids fluttered shut and she smiled slightly. "As I was saying before, I never thought I'd find my soul mate. I've always been leery of people. Not trusting very many."

"I remember. You said you trusted three people in your life. Alice, your mom and Jasper. Though I don't know why Jasper is on that list. He's crazy," Bella laughed.

"Yes, he is," I agreed. "But he's fiercely loyal. He'd do anything for me and the same is true for him. I'd do anything for him. But since I've met you, I've added three people to my list of 'Edward-trustworthy people.' Demetri, Rosalie and most importantly you. You have quickly become the most important person in my life, Bella. I honestly can't imagine not having you in it. My love and admiration for you grow exponentially every day. It shot through the roof when I saw you in my living room on Wednesday."

"I was afraid that you would have gotten sick of me and kicked me out," Bella blushed.

"I'd never do that. Bella, I know I'm not the most experienced in relationships and love. But I'm not going to let my brain get in the way of my heart. I know for certain that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to marry you. I want to make love to you. I want to be the father of our children. Bella, I want it all with you," I murmured. I felt tears prick my eyes and I looked at my love. Her head was bowed and I could hear her sniffling. "Please tell me those are happy tears and that I didn't goof up."

"Edward, they are extraordinarily happy tears," Bella mumbled. She looked up at me and I could see the joy in her watery eyes. She threw her arms around my neck and held me tight. "I want the same things, angel."

I snaked my arms around her waist and buried my nose into her fragrant hair. My own tears fell down my cheeks. "I love you, my Bella. I will do everything for you," I whispered in her ear. "You are my life now, gorgeous."

"Aw, hell," Alice grumbled. "If you messed up her makeup, Edward, I will make you wear your contacts for a month."

"Jesus, Alice. We're having a moment here," I griped. Bella looked at Alice, snarling her lip slightly.

"I know you're having a moment, but Dad's head will spin off if we're not at the restaurant. Here, Bella let me fix your face. You go put on your watch," Alice said as she pushed me off the bed. Alice took out a compact and began fussing over Bella's cheeks. I took the pocket watch and went into my bathroom to affix it to my vest. _Now, I get the suit choice._ I gently patted my cheeks to get rid of the redness that crept up from my own happy tears. I looked into the mirror and I finally liked what I saw. A man with sparkle in his eyes. A man with a smile on his face. A man with confidence.  A man with love in his life and love in his heart. Nothing can stop me. Not with Bella by my side. "Let's go, Edward Anthony."

I walked out of the bathroom and poked my sister in the belly. She smacked my arm and skipped out of the bedroom. _We're 31, Younger. Why in the hell are you skipping?_  Bella was balanced on her crutches, giving me a soft and sexy smile. In her hand was a small gift bag. I had forgotten that Bella was injured. _The big huge black boot on her foot is a clear indication that she's injured, bonehead._ "Love, how are we going...?"

"Edward, I'll be fine. I'm just slow. I can put some weight on it now," Bella replied. "Come on, angel. Let's meet the parents." She turned on her good foot and began moving slowly to the door. Alice was holding a black wrap and sequined clutch. She handed them to me, saying they were Bella's.

"Your clutch matches your suit, Edwina," Jasper said in a very effeminate voice. He held his wrist limply and fluttered his eyelashes.

"Hey Jasper, there's Bill Gates," I said as I pointed out the window.

"Where?" Jasper asked as he turned. I smacked his head. "You are ass."

"You are a moron for falling for that. Every. Single. Time," I snorted.

"I can't believe the two of you own a Fortune 500 company," Alice snickered. "You act like frat boys as opposed to CEOs."

"It's what keeps our company so fun," Jasper winked. 

He grabbed Alice's hand and they headed down to the garage. They were driving separately in Jasper's Phantom. I was obviously taking the Vanquish. I gave Bella a kiss on her neck and we went down too. I assisted Bella into the car and we sped off to the Capital Grille. "I really love you in a suit, Edward," Bella said huskily.

"Thank you," I blushed. I reached across the console and laced my fingers with hers. "I love you in a dress."

"This was ALL Alice’s doing," Bella replied as she plucked at her dress.

"She's possessed. She has a seriously affliction of shopalcoholicism," I laughed. "She has more clothes than a third world country and she designs them. Only my sister."

"Only your sister. So, Jasper told me about your family from the perspective of an outsider. I want to hear your take," Bella said quietly as she stared at me.

"My mom is a saint. She's as tall as you with a lighter version of my hair. More caramel colored. She’s never really worked a day in her life. Her job was to raise Emmett, Alice and me. Once we were older, my mom, Esme, did dabble in interior design. She liked it but not enough to really pursue it. Now, she focuses on charity work."

"And your dad?"

"Is a grade 'A' asshole," I grumbled. "He's never done anything for me. I was always the geeky black sheep of the family who was a failure. I'm not a partner at Cullen, Denali and Associates. He was so ashamed when I said I wanted to major in computer information systems and not pre-law. He wanted me to go to Harvard but instead I chose MIT. Even though I run a multi-million dollar corporation with my best friend, I'm never good enough. He's probably going to say something to you about your 'social status.'"

"Jasper warned me. I'm prepared for the gold digger flames," Bella said coldly. "Edward, I want you to know. I don't love you because of your money. You could be living in a cardboard box and I'd still love you. It's what inside your heart and your head that's important. Not your wallet."

"Thank you, gorgeous," I said, truly awestruck at what she said. I knew that Bella didn't care that I was rich. But to hear her say it solidified my devotion and love for her.

"And this is nice too," Bella said as she ran her hand up my inner thigh, circling my growing arousal.

"Bella," I warned, shooting her a glance. "I don't want to walk into the Capital Grille with a boner."

"Okay," Bella giggled. "I'll behave."

"Besides, tonight is all about you. It's my turn to make you feel good," I purred. Bella let out a tiny squeak and gave me a slightly terrified glare. "Do you trust me, Bella?"

"Of course, I do," she breathed.

"Then, let me..." I trailed off suggestively. Bella crossed her legs and started fanning herself. _I'm getting her hot and bothered. Excellent work, Cullen._ "We're here, love." I tried to calm myself. The mere thought of making Bella feel good was making my dress pants tighter. I really didn't want to walk into the restaurant with a semi. _Aunt Carmen in a girdle. That fugly dog that is broadcast all over the internet. Janet Reno. My parents having sex...There we go. That did it. No more semi._

I used the valet to park my car, threatening his ever loving life and college fund if there was a ding on my car. The kid paled and nodded. _That felt good. Strangely enough._ _Rose would be so proud of my prick-ness._ The other valet helped Bella out of the car and he was staring at her breasts as she balanced on her crutches. _Mine, fucker! Do you want to keep your eyeballs? Stop leering at my girlfriend's boobs._ I possessively went up to Bella and wrapped my arm around her waist. My eyes narrowed and the valet shrank back.

"Edward, he was just helping me," Bella said with an eye roll.

"He was staring at your chest," I said as put my hand on the small of her back. "I'm not possessive, but..."

"These boobs are yours, sexy geek boy," Bella giggled. "I'll give you a show when we get home."

"Sweet!"

"Mr. Cullen, your party is in the private dining room upstairs," the hostess said. She looked at Bella coldly. "We don't have a functioning elevator, unfortunately."

"No big deal," I said. "Hold on to your crutches, gorgeous." I scooped her up and gave the bitchy hostess a parting sneer. I climbed the stairs with Bella in my arms. I made sure I held her dress so she wasn't giving the other patrons a free show. Once upstairs, I put Bella on her feet and she swayed until she got her bearings. She finally managed to stand up straight and we moved toward the private dining room. My mom was hugging Alice while Jasper was shaking my father's hand. Carlisle looked tired.

_Please behave old man. Don't make my girl cry. If you do, I will shove her crutch up your ass._

"Edward!" Esme called. She bounded over to Bella and me. "You look so handsome, my sweet boy. Happy birthday."

"Hi, Mom," I said as I kissed her cheek. "I'd like to introduce someone very special to me. Esme Cullen, this my girlfriend and my love, Isabella Dwyer. Bella, this is my mom, Esme."

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Cullen," Bella said shyly. She held out her hand but Esme wrapped her in a hug, causing Bella to stumble. She hissed quietly as she returned my mom's embrace.

"None of this 'Mrs. Cullen' business. Call me Esme. You are so beautiful, Bella. I can see why Edward is so taken with you," Esme said with a warm smile.

"Thank you, Esme," Bella said as she shifted on her left foot.

"What happened, Bella?" Esme asked when she finally noticed the crutches.

"I fell. Sprained my ankle," Bella blushed. "I'm getting better, but I still can't put my full weight on it."

"The hostess was a bit rude about informing us about the broken elevator," I said with a tone of harshness in my voice. "I carried her up the stairs."

"So gallant, Edward," Esme said as she ruffled my hair. "Well, let's get you in a chair, Bella. I don't want you to hurt yourself any further." Bella gave her a relieved smile and moved toward the table. I assisted her into a chair and placed her crutches in a corner. I sat down next to her and kissed her cheek.

"Happy birthday, Edward," Carlisle said in a frosty tone.

"Thank you, Dad," I replied.

"Who's this?" Carlisle said as he nodded to Bella.

"Dad, this is my girlfriend, Bella. Bella, this is my father, Carlisle Cullen," I said curtly.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Cullen," Bella said as she held out her hand. Carlisle grunted and went to sit down. "Lovely."

"Ignore him. That works best," I whispered in her ear. Bella sighed and nodded, lacing her fingers with mine under the table. Jasper sat down next to me, squeezing my shoulder. Alice was next to him who was sweet talking my father. My mom was in between Bella and Carlisle. I could tell that my mom already loved Bella. She was looking at Bella adoringly.

"So, I'd like to propose a toast," Alice chirped as she raised her glass. "To love and happiness for everyone here at this table."

"Love and happiness," we all said. Bella clinked her glass with mine and took a dainty sip of the wine. After my sip, I leaned in and kissed her lips chastely. Carlisle scoffed. I shot him a look of disdain. He stared at me indignantly. I put my arm around Bella's waist and rubbed circles on her hip. _I will not kill my father at the Capital Grille._ Bella's hand was resting on my thigh and she was idly tracing patterns on my suit.

"Don't let him get to you, Edward," Bella whispered as she smiled sweetly. "It's your birthday."

"And I can beat the ever living shit out of him if I want to, right?" I huffed.

"That's not how the song goes, Edward. It's 'and I can cry if I want to,'" Bella giggled.

"No one's crying tonight unless it's my father," I said as I closed my eyes. "Or if it's in throes of passion."

"Holy hell," Bella moaned.

"So, Bella, what do you do?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm an editor for Twilight Publishing," Bella responded politely. "I'm actually working with one of our authors on a book tour for the next month and half. Well, remotely, that is. My author and best friend, Rosalie Hale, pretty much told me to sit tight here until she gets in Chicago."

"Where are you staying?" Carlisle questioned. His cold eyes narrowed and I could see where he was going with this.

"She's staying with Alice and me," I said.

"Will she help out with utilities and pay a rent?"

"She's my girlfriend. Of course not," I snarled.

"Edward, don't let him get to you," Bella murmured.

"Hmmph," Carlisle said with an evil glare in my direction. "I'd make sure your valuables are locked up."

"Carlisle, behave," Esme said sternly. "I'm sorry for my husband's behavior."

The rest of our dinner was quite uncomfortable. My father kept shooting disapproving glances toward Bella and me. I could feel her tense up as the night progressed. Jasper tried to make light of the situation, poking fun at random things. But it was not working. At all. Once dinner was finished, Carlisle begrudgingly paid the bill. I was ready to. I had my wallet on the table, prepared to slip the waitress my credit card. But Carlisle paid. _Good._

"Why don't you all come back to our home for some dessert and coffee?" Esme said. "We also have to give Alice and Edward their presents."

"Yay! Presents!" Alice squealed.

"Relax, PB," Jasper said as he put an arm around my sister.

"PB?" my mom snickered.

"Short for Pookie Bear," I smiled. Alice threw her napkin at me and gave me a playful glower. Esme laughed and Carlisle scoffed. Again. _Dude, pull the stick from your ass._ I carried Bella down the stairs, much to Carlisle's chagrin. He scowled when I gallantly picked her up. Once downstairs, the valet who was ogling my girlfriend got my car. I helped Bella into passenger seat, giving perv-boy a glare that would melt kryptonite. He looked away and held open my door. I followed my parents to their home in the Gold Coast. Bella was quiet. I was quiet. It wasn't a comfortable silence.

"Dead couple walking," Bella joked as we got closer to my parents' home. "You're dad's a piece of work."

"Be grateful it's just him. If Emmett was here, for certain I'd have an aneurysm," I chuckled darkly. "It could get ugly in there, Bella. If you want to skip this, we can."

"No. We're in this together. If your dad thinks I'm a gold digging slut, fine. I'll just kill him with kindness and then stab him in the back," Bella said with shrug.

"Bella, don't say things like that about yourself..."

"Edward, it's what your dad thinks. I've seen men like him at Rose's parties. They see a young woman who is not financially stable attach themselves to a rich man. They assume that the relationship is all about money, and trapping the rich man into a relationship with a baby. I know I'm not loaded like you, but I'm comfortable. When we do make love, I'm protected. I've been on birth control most of my adult life," Bella said simply.

"I love you, my Bella," I said as I kissed her palm of her hand.

"I love you, Edward," Bella said. She leaned into my hand and sighed deeply. "Is this your parents' home?"

"Yeah. It's where I grew up," I shrugged.

"Damn. I could fit my childhood home in the front yard," Bella giggled nervously. "However, my mom's house can give this one a run for its money."

"It's probably bigger. Real estate in Chicago is prime," I said. Bella bit her lip and reached to grab the small bag by her feet. I got her crutches and we went inside. My mom had coffee going and a cake was on the kitchen counter. I led Bella into the living room and situated her on the overstuffed chair with the ottoman so she could put her foot up.

Carlisle came into the living room and made a bee line for the chair that Bella was sitting in. "Um..."

"Dad, do you not see the huge walking cast she has on?" I snarked.

"Edward, I can move."

"No, you're going to stay there. Okay? He's a big boy and can sit somewhere else," I sneered as I stomped past him. Jasper put a comforting hand on my shoulder as I went into the kitchen to get an icepack for Bella's foot. I swiped a kitchen towel and a gel pack from the freezer. "Don't kill Dad. Don't kill Dad."

"If you don't, I will," Alice seethed. "I thought he would at least be cordial. He looks at Bella like she's the scum of the earth."

"Edward! Alice! Time to open your presents," Esme called.

"You're strong, Edward. So is Bella. You both can do this. However, if he doesn't start acting appropriately, we may have to dump his body into Lake Michigan."

"We'll use Jasper's Mercedes. It's the only one big enough for Dad's big head," I sighed. Alice linked her arm with mine and we went back into the living room. I removed Bella's cast and wrapped her very swollen ankle with the towel and icepack. She moved over and I slipped into the chair next to her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and breathed her heady scent, trying to calm my temper. _Don't kill Dad._

Esme gave Alice and I a gift bag. I reached into my jacket pocket and handed Alice her present. Alice handed me a slim box while Bella handed me the tiny bag she held in her lap.

"Happy birthday, my babies," Esme said as she clapped her hands. "Alice, you go first since your chomping at the bit."

Alice tore into my present first. She read the card and smiled widely. She then saw what I gave her. "Par...Paris...Paris fa...Paris fashion...Paris fashion week?  OLDER!" she shrieked as she wrapped her arms around my neck, squeezing tightly.

"Alice...can't breathe," I rasped. She loosened her hold and grinned widely. "There's more, Younger."

"You got me tickets to Versace, Gucci and Chanel? How did you do that?"

"Whitlock Technologies protects their computers," I smirked. "You like?"

"I love. Thank you, Older Brother," Alice said as she kissed my cheek.

"You're welcome, Baby Sister," I said as I ruffled her hair. She smacked my chest and went to sit by Jasper. She opened the present from my parents. She had gotten two. One was a check. The second was something different. It was a pendant with the Cullen crest on it.

"I wanted to give both of you our crest," Esme said. "It binds us. As a _family_. We're all Cullens. Regardless if we share that last name or not. I had mine made into a bracelet. Alice, yours is a pendant."

"It's beautiful, Mom," Alice whispered. "Thank you."

"You'll get my present, later, Alice," Jasper said suggestively.

"Will I like it?"

"Oh, yeah," Jasper smirked. 

Alice kissed Jasper deeply and then turned to me. "Your turn, Older!"

I nodded and tore into the box that Alice gave me. Inside there were two tickets. To Hawaii. Maui. "Hawaii? Wow! Thank you, Alice. I really need to work on my tan," I snickered.

"It's two tickets, Edward. Who will you take?" Carlisle asked as he read his paper.

"Bella, if she wants to go," I said as I squeezed her waist. "Do you want to go to Hawaii?"

"I've never been. This business trip is the first time I've really left Arizona."

"Then it's settled. We're going to Maui," I said as I kissed her neck.

"Gold digging whore," Carlisle scoffed quietly.

Bella took a sharp intake of breath and I could see her eyes fill with tears. "What did you say?"

"Did you see the score? From the Cubs game?" Carlisle lied smoothly. Bella put her hand on my forearm, shaking her head no. I clamped my eyes shut and reached for the next bag. It was from my parents. I ripped open the card and read the poignant message my mom gave me. My father would never write anything like that. _You're a failure, Edward. Never amount to anything._ I thanked her for the generous check and opened the box that was inside the bag. I creaked it open and inside was a leather cuff with the Cullen Crest on it.

"Thanks, Mom," I said quietly. "It's great."

"It's from me too, Edward," Carlisle said as he stared at me.

"Thanks, Dad," I said coldly. He glared at me. I glared right back. Bella unbuttoned my right sleeve and put the cuff around my wrist. I gave her a tight smile. She then handed me the final bag. With her present. I took out the card and opened it.

_My dearest Edward,_

_You made me a promise before I went on my trip that your heart is mine. In all seriousness, Edward, my heart, body, and soul are yours. Your gift is my promise to you that I will be yours, for all eternity. And then some._

_I love you, angel._

_Happy birthday!_

_Your Bella_

I smiled and kissed her lips sweetly. "I love you, my Bella."

"That was just the card, silly," she giggled.

"Oh, right," I said as I shook the bag. A small cream box fell into my lap. Bella put her head on my shoulder and I could tell that she was biting her lip. I opened the box and inside was a sleek white gold band. I took it out and turned the ring in my hand. Then I noticed an inscription on the inside of the ring. "I am my beloved and my beloved is mine."

"Do you like it?" Bella asked fearfully.

"I love it," I replied as I kissed her soft lips. I handed the ring to her. "Put it on?" Bella nodded and reached for my right hand. I shook my head and offered my left hand. She arched a brow and slipped it on my finger.

"I can't stand this," Carlisle said as he stood up. "Edward, how can you stand her? I know you're all swept up in this whole first love nonsense. Is she that good in bed?"

"Dad!" Alice shrieked.

"What did you say?" I scowled. "Are you insinuated something less than noble, Dad? That I'm just 'fucking her?'"

"A ring, Edward? She really has you pussy whipped."

"Mr. Cullen," Bella said softly. "I love your son. Very much. And it pains me to see you treat him like this. He's the most noble man I've ever met. Edward is lucky that he has both of his parents. I only have my mom. She's married now to a wonderful man who I think of as a father. But I never had a father figure. It's shameful that Edward's father treats him so disrespectfully. On his birthday no less."

"You don't have a daddy because your mommy couldn't keep her legs closed," Carlisle spat.

Bella glared at Carlisle. "I'd rather have a slut of a mother than a prick of a father, like you."

I looked at my mother sadly. She was crying. I then glowered at my father. I tore the cuff from my wrist. "I'm no longer a Cullen." I threw it at his face. The metal hit him on the nose. "As far as you’re concerned, I'm Edward Anthony Masen. Edward Cullen died the moment you called my girlfriend a whore."

Carlisle growled and he lunged for me. His hands wrapped around my neck and he squeezed. "You ungrateful brat!" I shoved him back and scowled at him. "You choose her over your family."

"Bella is my family. I have every intention of making her my wife, Carlisle. Trust me when I say that you will not be invited to the wedding," I spat.

"Get out of my house, Carlisle," Esme said coldly. Her normally warm features were firm and her eyes were lifeless. "And take this with you." She handed him a file folder.

Carlisle snatched it from her and looked at the paperwork inside. "Divorce papers?"

"I'm through. You are no longer the man I married. You are a hateful, deceitful, arrogant asshole who mistreats his children. Get the fuck out of my house before I call the police," Esme said, her voice dripping with disdain. Carlisle looked at my mother and his eyes widened in shock. He was always in control. Always cool and collected. His face grew redder and redder as he stood staring at my mother. She moved closer. I wanted to push her back. Carlisle was at his breaking point. She stood tall and glared at my father. She smacked him across the face. She then turned on her heel to go upstairs. Carlisle went to follow her. Jasper and I put a hand on his chest. He growled and stomped out of the house.

Alice ran up to me and threw her arms around my neck. I stiffly hugged her. "I'm proud of you, Edward. I love you, Older," Alice cried.

"You, too, Alice," I murmured. I released her and turned to Bella. She was curled up in a ball on the chair. Alice squeezed my arm and darted away. I sat down on the ottoman and reached for Bella. "Gorgeous?"

"I'm sorry," she wailed. My heart broke. Tears fell down my cheeks. Not because I ended my relationship with my father. But because of the sobbing angel on the chair in front of me.

"Bella, I'm the one who should be sorry," I cried. I picked her up and sat down on the chair. She clung to my chest and sobbed. "Don't cry, love. Please don't. My father...no my sperm donor is a fucking moron."

"Your family is ripped apart because of me," Bella sobbed.

"No. This was a long time coming. I've always been so afraid to stand up to him. Now, I'm done. I mean it when you're my life now," I said. "This ring that I gave you is a place holder for the engagement ring I will get for you. So we can be a family. I love you, Bella Dwyer. With all of my heart. With all of my body. With all of my soul."

"Bella?" Esme asked quietly.

"I'm so sorry, Esme," Bella sobbed.

"No. You have nothing to be sorry about. He ex-husband has changed. That was not him. I don't know what happened, but I don't honestly care. Carlisle has always treated Edward poorly. I don't know why. Out of all of my children, he is the kindest. Probably the most loving. But Carlisle sees love as a weakness, I guess. However, who supported him and loved him when he was a starving law student? Who supported and loved him when he had to take the Bar exam three times? Who supported and loved him when he worked for legal aide and got paid next to nothing? Me. That apparently means little to him as he's willing to throw it all away."

"Please tell me you didn't sign a pre-nup, Mom," I begged.

"Carlisle was broke when I met him. No pre-nup. Half of this is mine," Esme grinned evilly. "Bella, you are a beautiful, intelligent, young woman. I would be honored to have you as a daughter-in-law."

"Thank you, Esme," Bella sniffled.

"I'm sorry about the cuff, Mom."

"Hold on, Edward," Esme said. She ran off and returned a few moments later. She handed me another cuff. "This is the Masen crest. From your Grandfather. You don't have to wear it now. And don't throw away the Cullen cuff, either. You're upset and might regret that. However, you are more Masen than Cullen anyway, Edward. Big heart, brilliant mind, golden eyes."

"Can't forget the eyes," I snickered.

"I love your eyes, Edward," Bella whispered. "So pretty."

"Bella, I hate to burst your bubble. I'm a guy. Guys are not pretty."

"You have the longest lashes and your eyes are pretty. Deal with it, Cullen," Bella snickered.

"Masen. I'm a Masen, now," I said. "Well, legally, I'm still a Cullen..."

"Whatever your name is, Edward, you're still pretty," Bella giggled.

"Ugh!" I sighed as I rolled my eyes. "On that note, I'm taking my girlfriend/fiancée/future wife home. I love you, Mom. I'm sorry all of this happened."

"Me too, my sweet boy. It'll work out," Esme said. "Now let me see your rings before you go. Alice told me about your promise ring, Bella but I never got a chance to see it."

Bella and I held up our hands and my mom gushed. She hugged us both and kissed my head. "Go home, Edward. Take care of your girl. I love you both."

"Love you, too, Mom."

"Good night, Esme," Bella smiled. I stood up and gently picked up my love. I cradled her to my chest. My mom carried the crutches and my jacket to my Vanquish. I kissed my mom on the cheek after I deposited Bella into the passenger seat. My mother looked at me and gently patted my cheek. I gave her a crooked grin and eased into the driver's seat. I weaved in and out of traffic back to the condo. I parked in my spot and looked over at Bella. She was asleep in the passenger seat. Her cheeks were tear stained and her mouth in a frown. Even in sadness, she was beautiful. I caressed her cheek. She sighed and nestled against the unforgiving car door. I got out and carried her up to the condo. I bit my lip as I pondered what to do with her dress. _You've seen her half naked, sexy geek boy. You can change her._

I looked down at my crotch. "Behave, you monster." I grabbed a t-shirt of mine and I untied the back of Bella's dress. I slipped the shirt over her shoulders and shimmied the dress down her body. I then laid her on the pillows, removing her cast. I went to remove my suit and I tossed it into my bag to be dry cleaned. I needed to wash the stench of Carlisle off this damn suit. However, when I removed my pocket watch, I touched the inscription reverently and placed it in my bureau in my closet. I stripped out of my suit pants.  I slipped into the bathroom and took out my contacts. Once I was done, I went back into the bedroom. Bella was curled around my pillow. I slipped in behind her, spooning around her petite body. "I'm sorry, my love. You are so much better than him. I love you with everything that I am. And I will make it right. He will apologize."

"Hmmm," Bella murmured and she laced her fingers with mine. I kissed her temple and turned off the lights. "Love you, angel."

"I love you more, my Bella."

**A/N: Big blow out with Daddy Cullen. What a prick, right? I hate him. How can you treat your son like that? I mean, really. This chapter was a beast to write. Anyhow, I hope you like it. I wanted to add a lemon, but the drama was too much. I do promise a lemon in the next chapter. Edward's lessons from Demetri will not be for naught. So, leave me love or suggestions for Daddy Cullen and punishment for him. XOXO!**

 

 


	14. Requests and Promises

**I'd like to send a shout out to a couple of people who have been seriously making writing this story so much fun. Thank you to Leslie (StarttheFantasy), Ashley (edwardsouthernbella), Stephanie (luvstwilight09) and Kyla (Catastrophia) for their support and pimp-age of the story. I love you, ladies! MUAH!**

**Also, I don't own any of this. I make no money for writing these stories. Though I would like to. I just need to get an original thought or characters. Or something...**

**Yeah, that's the end of my commercial. Let's get Geekward some loving.**

**Chapter Fourteen: Requests and Promises**

**BPOV**

I'm comfortable. I'm warm. I'm feeling something poking me in the ass. Where the hell am I?

I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in Edward's bedroom. Our fingers were laced together and I was pressed to his strong chest. Then I realized. Edward is poking me in the ass. With his...boner. I turned around and ran my fingers through his hair. He hummed happily and pulled me closer to his body. I began pressing sweet kisses along his stubbled jaw. I continued kissing his jaw until I reached the hollow behind his ear. I licked the sensitive skin there. Edward's hum turned into a growl and his hands slipped under my shirt. "What are you doing, my love?" Edward asked as he ran his hands along my spine.

"Kissing my handsome boyfriend," I answered. I drew his earlobe into my teeth and nibbled slightly. "Making him feel good. You know, for his birthday."

"My birthday was yesterday, love. I promised to make you feel good. I broke that promise last night and I fully intend to follow through this morning," Edward purred. His velvety lips moved along my jaw and down my neck. He rolled us so he was on his side and I was on my back. His tongue darted along my pulse point and I moaned quietly, twining my fingers in his soft hair. Edward's hand moved along my belly and reached under my shirt. Or rather, his shirt. His fingers glided across my skin and moved up to my breast. His mouth moved to my lips and he captured them hungrily. I moved so I could hook my leg over Edward's hip. His hand ghosted on the underside of my breast as he pulled me closer.

With one graceful pull, Edward removed my shirt from my body. I pressed my bare chest against his. Edward's hands moved down my back and he pressed my hips to his growing arousal. _I want him. I want him inside me. Now. My precious..._

"Edward," I moaned, trying to not to channel my inner-'Gollum.'

"What love?" Edward asked between soft kisses. His hands were moving lower down my body. His fingers danced along the waistband of my panties. "What do you want, gorgeous?"

"You, Edward," I whimpered as I licked his skin on his neck. "Only you."

Edward's hands moved down to my ass and he plunged his tongue into my mouth. My hips bucked at the intrusion, but I loved it. I sucked on his tongue, latching my leg over his hip, grinding my own arousal against his. "God, Bella, I can feel you through my boxers."

"You turn me on, Edward," I said huskily.

"Can I feel how much?" he purred. I looked at him. His eyes were hooded with lust and he was breathing heavily. "Please, gorgeous?" Not trusting my voice, I nodded and kissed him deeply. Edward rolled us so I was on my back again. His lips never left mine as his fingers danced down my ribs. I arched my back, wanting him to touch me. There. The place that I'd only ever touched once before. His hand reached the waistband of my red boy shorts and he pulled his face away. He asked permission with his eyes. I nodded and slipped his fingers under my waistband of my panties. I was never more thankful for Rose. She talked me into getting another bikini wax in Vegas. I was almost completely bare. Edward kissed my neck and moved his mouth up to my lips as he slid his hand further down my panties. He reached my most private place and he groaned. "Oh my God."

"Edward, touch me," I begged. His golden eyes were filled with raw desire and need to touch my body. Feel my warmth. Edward's finger circled my clit, not touching it. Yet. He was teasing me. "Please, Edward."

He smirked and tenderly ran his finger over my sensitive nub. My body jerked at the feeling. Edward gasped and he pressed his lips to mine. "So good, love," he murmured. "Never imagined this." His finger moved a little faster over my clit.

"Wait, angel," I said. I hooked my fingers over my panties and removed them. Edward gulped and watched as my red panties went flying onto the edge of the bed. "More room for you to maneuver." A warm blush covered his pale skin. His fingers were teasing my inner thigh. I arched my back and moved my hips closer to his hand. He smiled. Lasciviously. He was enjoying this. _Who am I kidding? So am I!_ Edward's hand moved back to my clit and he teased my entrance with his fingers. His long fingers. His perfectly long fingers that were going to get me off.

He looked down my body and he licked his lips. "You are so perfect, Bella," he said as he leaned down to kiss me. His middle finger slipped into my slick folds. I gasped against his mouth. Edward smiled as he kissed me. With his thumb, he rubbed my clit as he gently pumped in and out of my body. "So perfect."

"What does it feel like, Edward?" I asked, arching a brow.

"You're so wet, love," he cooed. "Feeling you like this is indescribable."

"Is it making you hard, Edward?" I purred. He gulped and nodded. "Say it, Edward."

"I'm so fucking hard, Bella. I want nothing more than to take you," he said in strained voice. "Make love to you."

I moaned and began rocking my hips against his hand. It felt so different from when I did it. His touch is so different from mine. Tender. Gentle. Loving. His fingers inside my body felt so right. I swiveled my hips. Edward's eyes moved to my lower half and his lips parted. HIs tongue darted in and out of his mouth as he licked his lips. I rolled on my side and snaked my hand into his boxers. "Bella," he sighed.

"We can both feel good," I whispered against his neck.

"I want it to be all about you, love," Edward purred. He moved his body and kissed my chest. His tongue slid along my skin and he captured one of my breasts in his mouth. His hand was moving faster in my core. He eased another finger into my body. My hips rocked against his hand. His thumb maneuvered over my clit with expert precision and I was getting close to my release.

"Edward, harder," I moaned.

He growled and his teeth bit down on my nipple as he began pumping in my body harder and faster. With a flip of the wrist, he began curling his fingers in my body. "Oh, GOD!" I yelled as my body was reacting to his movements.

"Let go, Isabella," Edward snarled erotically. His tongue swirled around my nipple. His thumb was pressing on my clit, circling it. "God, you are so hot. I can feel you around my fingers. So tight." His velvety voice which was hypnotic to begin with, threw me over the edge. I felt my muscles clamp down around his fingers and I bit back a scream. "Holy hell." I fell back against the bed, my pulse thumping and my breathing coming in irregular pants. Edward's soft lips moved up my body as he removed his fingers from my core. His lips crashed against mine and he held me tightly against his body. "You are, by far, the most sexy woman on the planet."

"No words," I breathed.

"I know, love," he smirked as he ran his lips along my neck, just like he did in Phoenix. "There are no words to describe how perfect you are and how good you feel." He raised his hand and placed one of his fingers into his mouth. "And how good you taste, too, love." I reached for his hand and pulled the finger he just had in his mouth into mine. "Holy hell."

"I bet you taste better," I said coyly.

"And now I need a cold shower," Edward squeaked. I pouted and danced my fingers along his ribcage. "Bella, I want you. So badly. And having you naked next to me, touching me like that, I will...I want to cherish you when we make love. Please?"

"Don't you like what you see?" I asked.

"I love what I see. Very much. You're absolutely beautiful. Stunning. Exquisite. But, right now, I'm on sensory overload," he said with a nervous laugh. "I can't wait until I'm personally acquainted with each birth mark and each scar. I can't wait until I learn how to play your body like a Steinway. Pressing all the right buttons to make you squirm. Caressing each curve until you scream. I can't wait until I can run my tongue along your body. All of your body and make you writhe in ecstasy, screaming my name."

"Edward," I moaned.

"I really need to calm down because I'm so close to ripping my boxers off and...I'm going," Edward said as he tossed the duvet cover over my body.

"But?"

"Do you trust me?" Edward asked.

"Of course," I said, the feeling of rejection washing over me.

"Then trust in me that when we do make love, it will be perfect. I love you. I want to make you mine, but it's not right now. I want the whole romantic gesture. I love you. Only you," he whispered as he kissed my lips chastely. "I'm not saying no. I'm just saying not now." I stuck out my bottom lip and made it tremble pathetically. I widened my eyes and gave him the most pitiful look ever. "That's just not fair. No using the puppy dog pout to make me have sex with you, Bella. Put the lip away."

"Ugh, fine," I said as rolled on my stomach. I turned my head away and pouted.

"Trust me when I say, it'll be worth the wait, Isabella," Edward crooned in my ear as he licked the shell. He then smacked my ass and went into the bathroom. _My boyfriend is a tease...a gorgeous tease._

xx ANSOL xx

The rest of the day was spent comfortably. Edward and I watched a few movies. My head was in his lap as he played with my hair. Even though he was frisky this morning, I could tell that what happened between him and his father was grating on his mind. Hell, it was grating on my mind. I didn't know what to do. Honestly. Edward's father was an asshole. I never met a man as hateful as Carlisle Cullen.

Alice and Jasper came back from Jasper's townhouse right before dinner. Alice had a look of complete rapture and Jasper was smiling smugly. _Apparently, Alice's present was of the sexual variety._ Edward rolled his eyes and threw a pillow at Jasper, mumbling about he was corrupting his sister.

"Well, I'm done corrupting your sister, Cullen. I'm going to corrupt your girlfriend. Come on, Bells. We're going out for dinner," Jasper said as he handed me my crutches.

"Jasper Eugene Whitlock," Edward warned. "You better be on your best behavior. Any hair on her gorgeous head is out of place, I will make you scream for mercy when I shove a crutch up your lily white ass."

"I'll take care of your girl," Jasper snickered. "Us outsiders need to have a heart to heart. A debrief if you will. We'll bring you back some Chicken Parm from Tufano's."

"Let me grab my purse," I said.

"No need, Bells. My treat," Jasper said with a wink.

I looked at Edward. He gave me a brief, but searing kiss before I got up. I gimped over to Jasper and we road down the elevator to the street level. "Okay, I'm down the street a ways. So, hop on, Hopalong," Jasper snickered. He crouched down and I climbed on his back. I held my crutches as he ambled to his Mercedes. "I bet you're wondering why I'm taking you out to dinner."

"Actually, I am," I snickered. "I appreciate the warning earlier..."

"I know you love Edward, but you do need to know more about him. He's made tremendous strides since he's met you, but deep down, he wants his brother's and father's acceptance and love."

"Shit," I mumbled. Jasper slowly lowered me and I climbed into the car. He tossed my crutches in the backseat. He jogged to the driver's side and turned over the sleek black car. Jasper pulled out into traffic and drove us to Tufano's. "Why do they treat him like that, Jasper?"

"I don't know. I remember when I first met Edward at MIT; his father was a complete dickwad to him then. He told him to 'man up' when he left the dorm room. I had already spent a year at Rice University in Houston, so I was comfortable living on my own. This was the first time Edward had been away from home. What parent tells their kid to 'Man Up?' My parents both cried like babies when I left for school. Esme was broken up, but Carlisle couldn’t be bothered. Ashamed of his son."

"Edward mentioned that Carlisle wanted him to go to Harvard and be a lawyer," I said.

"Can you imagine Edward in a courtroom?"

"Honestly, I could. He's got a shrewd mind," I said.

"Yeah, I know. He'd be fucking kick ass lawyer. And the photographic memory he's got: he'd be unstoppable," Jasper murmured.

"Edward has a photographic memory?"

"Yep. He can look at something momentarily and it's committed to his brain," Jasper said proudly. "He saved my ass more often than not in college with that damn brain of his."

"I never knew."

"It's not something Edward broadcasts. It's what makes him a brilliant programmer. But, back to Carlisle and Emmett. They always perceived Edward as a weak link. He's got this mind that can process information so quickly, but he's afraid."

"Wouldn't you be? Especially if you have a brother and father like that? Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"No, it's just me. And my parents were super supportive of my decisions. Esme is supportive of Edward's decisions, but she did coddle him. He's a bit of a mama's boy, but he knows how to treat a woman. Respectfully and shit," Jasper snickered.

"Would you rather he treat women like possessions?" I snapped.

"Honestly, there was a point in time where I did. I kept thinking that if Edward got laid, he'd loosen up. But he's too chivalrous. I'm the douche in our relationship."

"And yet you're dating Alice," I sighed. "How did that happen?"

"Well, I got married right out of college to Maria. She was great. Until Whitlock starting taking off. Then I started spending more and more time in the office. Maria became convinced that I was having an affair. But, I wasn’t. I was too busy creating and building what we have at Whitlock. Edward and I spent hours, days at the office. So, Maria served me with divorce papers and took me to the cleaners. Edward and I nearly lost Whitlock. But we prevailed. Thank God! “

“When was that?” I asked.

“I got married in 2003. The divorce was finalized in 2008. It was Edward who dragged my stinky, smelly ass to his parent’s home for Christmas. When I was at the Cullen Family Christmas, I was introduced to my Pookie Bear. She was so adorable and sweet. Her energy was unrivaled. But, I was so afraid of getting into a new relationship. So, I was a dick.”

“Jasper, I don’t know you very well, but you are a dick,” I snickered.

“Very perceptive, Bells,” Jasper smirked. “But I was even more ‘dick-y’ than usual. That’s when I realized the wrath of Emmett Cullen. Asshole nearly broke my jaw.”

“What the hell happened?”

“Alice was flirting. Edward was being Edward. Emmett was glaring as I was saying inappropriate comments. I could tell that Edward was getting close to kicking my ass too. When he gets pissed, his nostrils flare and his eyes darken so much. Edward kept shooting me furtive glances as I blew off Alice. Then Emmett pounced. I was thrown out onto the patio, in the freezing cold. Emmett was hovering over me and pounding my face. It took Edward and Carlisle to get him off me. Edward had his glasses broken and one of his ribs was fractured. Carlisle dragged Emmett away and Esme attended to Edward. Alice, even though I was a complete douche to her, helped me. She said that she knew that we were meant to be together. We formed a tentative friendship. And trust me; I don’t make friends with girls.”

“Why does that not surprise me?” I sighed.

“Let’s finish our conversation in the restaurant,” Jasper said as we climbed out of the Mercedes. We were seated immediately and ordered our food. We also ordered some Chicken Parmesan for Edward and Alice.

“So, what happened after that? The fight with Emmett?”

“That was the first time I saw Edward stand up for himself. Against his brother. You have to realize that Emmett makes Brian Urlacher look like a teddy bear. He’s huge.”

“Who’s Brian Urlacher?” I asked, confused.

“Bears defensive lineman. Never mind,” Jasper said with a wave of the hand. “After Christmas, Edward kind of retreated back into his shell. Apparently, Emmett laid into him for dragging me to Christmas and making his baby sister feel like crap. He telecommuted for about six months. He was almost afraid to leave the house; that Emmett would take it out on him. Carlisle was usual asshole self. He also blamed Edward.

“Anyhow, Alice and I were building this relationship. I came to realize that Alice was everything that Maria was not. Around a year later, we kissed for the first time. Quickly followed by the first fuck. Yeah, Edward walked in on that. On the couch. I had my head buried between Alice’s legs and Edward walked in my going down on his sister. That’s why they have the rule of no sex in the common areas. Not that Edward had sex. It was more for me and Alice.”

“Do you think you’re going to marry her?”

“I’m still afraid of marriage. I know Alice won’t take me to the cleaners like Maria. But to put my heart on the line like that, it cuts me to the quick. Though, we did take a huge step last night.”

“Oh, really?” I asked as I sipped my pop.

“I asked Pookie Bear to move in with me,” Jasper blushed. The waiter came and delivered our food, momentarily interrupting our conversation.

“And…?”

“She said yes,” Jasper grinned. “Alice is talking to Edward now. That’s part of the reason I took you out to dinner. To give them time to discuss Alice’s move. I asked her for two reasons. The first reason is that I do love her and I want to spend my time with her. The second reason is you. I know that you and Edward are just starting off as a couple, but I can feel how much you love each other. Alice tells me that she thinks that Edward’ll propose soon. He’s very calculating and meticulous in his decisions. But once his mind is made up, you can’t change it. He wants you.”

“I want him, too. I’m ready for him. All of him. If he asks me today, I’d say yes,” I smiled. “I’m ready to move out of my apartment and here to Chicago. I’ve never felt this connection before. With anybody. The only thing I’m worried about is my job. I love my job. I’m good at it.”

“You’re an editor at Twilight Publishing, right?”

“Yeah. Twilight’s parent company, Eclipsed Sun is here in Chicago,” I said. “But the novels they deal with are much bigger than the ones that Twilight handles.”

“Bella, it all work out. Alice has deemed it to be true, so it will,” Jasper snickered as he finished his meal.

We spent the rest of our dinner talking about Alice’s timeline for moving in. She was going to hopefully be in by the end of August. She had a huge deadline for her spring line due around Emmett’s birthday. She would need to finish that before she could move in. Jasper also talked to me about the possibility of moving to Chicago. My lease was up in September. I could be living in Chicago by middle of September. By my birthday. But to where? I don’t want to assume that I’m moving in with Edward. Jasper laughed at that one. I was going to be moving in with Edward. _Apparently._

Jasper paid the bill and we got back into the car. We got back to the condo and we headed upstairs. Pete waved at us. Jasper took out his key to the condo and we headed inside after the ride up the elevator. Edward and Alice were sitting on the couch. Alice had a pad of paper on her lap and she was scribbling furiously. “Hello, Cullens!”

“Jazzy!” Alice squeaked as she thrust the pad of paper into Edward’s hands. She ran up to him and jumped into his arms. “Bedroom. NOW!” Jasper growled and carried them to Alice’s bedroom. The bags of food left at the entrance.

“Wow, um horny much?” I giggled.

“They have a lot to celebrate,” Edward said as he picked up the food. “Chicken parm?”

“Yep. I’m going to sit. My foot is barking,” I replied as I gimped to the couch. Edward took the container and made himself a plate. He sat on the floor in front of the cocktail table, inhaling his food. “Jesus, Edward. You’re a human Hoover.”

“I’m hungry,” he said as he arched a brow over his glasses. “Having a heart to heart with my crazy twin will do that to you.”

“What did you talk about?” I asked.

“Jasper told you. Alice told me that Jasper was going to drop the bombshell on you,” Edward chortled. “He asked Alice to move in with him.”

“I’m happy for them,” I said. “Did Alice say when?”

“End of August. It’ll be weird not having her here,” Edward said with a touch of sadness in his voice. “But, she did offer a suggestion.”

“Oh?”

Edward climbed onto the couch and took my hands in his. “Bella, I know that we haven’t known each other long. But when you know…you know. You know?”

“Um, I know,” I giggled.

“Damn it. I’m sounding like a moron. Bella, I love you. Only you. I can’t imagine a day without you. Now, I’m not proposing. Not yet. But, will you…um, will you move in with me?” Edward stammered. “It doesn’t have to be here. I’m willing to go to Phoenix. I can sell this place and we can get a house. I don’t care. But I need to have you by my side.”

“Yes, Edward. I’ll move in with you,” I smiled.

“Wait, you will?” he asked, his jaw dropping. “I, um, never expected you to, you know, say yes. So quickly.”

“Edward, you’re rambling.”

“Shit.”

“You’d be willing to move to Phoenix?” I whispered.

“I’d do absolutely anything for you, Bella. You know that. Of course I’d move to Phoenix. Hot and oppressive as it is,” Edward sighed.

“Well, I’m liking Chicago. A lot. I really like living by the lake and there’s so much green.”

“It’s not so green in the winter,” Edward laughed. “More like gray and drab.”

“Sounds like Forks.”

“Forks, you probably get rain. Here we get snow. And lots of it,” Edward sighed. “So, where do we move? Do we stay here in Chicago? Move to Phoenix? Or go someplace new? Like Hawaii?”

“We have the tickets to Hawaii,” I said as I pulled Edward between my legs. I put my head on his shoulder and ran my fingers along his forearms.

“Maybe I’ll sell my half of Whitlock to Jasper and we can move to Maui. I’ll become a surfer dude with tattoos and hippie hair,” Edward joked.

“A tattoo?” I squeaked. _That could be hot. A tattoo on his ribs…nom nom nom._ “Hmmm, something here.” I traced my hand down his ribs to his hip.

“A tattoo? Really? You can see me with a tattoo? Sexy geek boy?” Edward laughed.

“Edward, you could walk around in a pair of ‘Hammer’ pants and it would be fucking hot,” I murmured in his ear. “Though you naked would be hotter.”

“Holy hell,” Edward groaned as he slumped against me. I moved my hand to his waistband on his jeans. “Bella. I’m probably safe to assume that hand jobs are classified as a sexual act. No sex in the common areas.”

“Then, take me to a not common area,” I purred.

“You don’t have to ask me twice,” Edward said as he scooped me up. He carried me to his bedroom and kicked the door shut. “So you want to move in with me?”

“Of course, I do, Edward,” I said as I ran my fingers through his silky hair. He laid me on the bed and removed my cast. “I’ll be so happy once I’m done with this thing.”

“Me too, love,” Edward said as he crawled up my body. His lips found mine and I sighed against his tender caress. Edward’s hands moved under my t-shirt  when a loud bang resounded through his bedroom. “Ugh, what now?”

The door flew open and a huge man flew into Edward’s bedroom, flinging him off of me like a rag doll. He crashed against the wall with a thud.

“You’re dead, Edward,” he seethed.

**A/N: Dun dun dun…I bet you can guess who it is. Some drama coming up. You need to have drama. Or else it’s not a good story. The fluff will come back. I promise. As will citrus.**


	15. The Corny Toad

**I'd like to send a shout out to a couple of people who have been seriously making writing this story so much fun. Thank you to Leslie (StarttheFantasy), Ashley (edwardsouthernbella), Stephanie (luvstwilight09) and Kyla (theonlykyla) for their support and pimp-age of the story. I love you, ladies! MUAH! Also, thank you to the ladies of The Lemonade Stand for their mention on their blog! I’m truly humbled at the response to this story. I mean, wow!**

**Also, I don't own any of this. I make no money for writing these stories. Though I would like to. I just need to get an original thought or characters. Or something...**

**Chapter Fifteen: The Corny Toad**

**EPOV**

Bella wants to move in with me. We’re going to be living in the same state. Same city. Same residence. Same home. Bella was my home. My life. My love. Everything I ever wanted in a girlfriend. A fiancée. A wife. A partner. _Shit, I’m so corny. I could have popcorn coming out of my ears._

I carried my love to my bedroom.

 _Our bedroom_.

I removed my girlfriend’s boot. _Won’t miss that thing_. I crawled up to her perfect lips. Her pink lips that were just begging to be kissed. And I did. Kiss them. Bella’s legs wrapped around my waist and she drew me to her body. I slipped my fingers under her tank top. I reveled in her soft skin and how it felt on my fingers. A loud bang rang through my bedroom. “Ugh, what now?” I grumbled against Bella’s lips.

The door swung open and I felt a pair of meaty hands around my neck, pulling me from Bella. I was pressed up against my bedroom wall. “You’re dead, Edward.”

My vision started to blacken around the edges as the air supply was being cut off. I scratched at my attacker. I heard a muffled thud and the hands moved from my neck. I fell forward, coughing and wheezing. Bella was standing on my bed, holding her boot like a baseball bat. Emmett, my fucktard brother, was on the floor at my feet. He was groaning and rubbing the back of his head. I stepped over him and stood in front of Bella protectively. _Emmett’s going to be pissed. Hell, I’m fucking pissed. He could have hurt her._

_He hurt me. My neck is THROBBING._

“Having your whore fight your battles, little brother?” Emmett snarled as he stood up.  I growled and glowered my broth…not my brother. The intruder in my home.

“You have five seconds to get the hell out of my house before I call the cops, Emmett,” I whispered lowly. My eyes were narrowed to slits. “One…”

“What are you going to do? Use her crutches to beat the shit out of me?” Emmett asked. An evil smile graced his features.

“Tempting. TWO.” Bella reached into my pocket, grabbing my cell phone and had 911 ready to go on it.

“Is she good in bed? Give good head? Whores are fantastic like that,” Emmett fumed as he took a step closer.

“Three…”I spat as I stood taller. I gave Bella slight nod and she put the phone to her ear.

“Who are you calling, little girl? Your pimp?” Emmett laughed wickedly.

“I’d like to report an intruder in my home. His name is Emmett Cullen and he assaulted my boyfriend,” Bella growled. “Tried to strangle him.”

“Four, Emmett,” I smiled. My gaze was cold and I walked toward him. “I am pressing charges. You will convicted of a felony and won’t be able to practice law. The Golden Boy goes down in a ball of flames. I have a witness.”

“Fucking whore! She’s nothing! All she wants is your money, Edward,” Emmett sneered.

“Five,” I said as I reached for the phone. Bella pressed the cell phone into my hand. “My name is Edward Cullen and I want to press charges against my brother for assaulting me. He’s currently on the premises making verbal threats to my girlfriend and me. How soon will the police be here?”

“They should be there now, Mr. Cullen,” the operator said in a shaky voice.

The house phone rang. Bella scrambled to get it and I could hear speaking with Pete. Alice and Jasper walked in and saw Emmett snarling at me. Even though his face was in a vicious grimace, I could see the fear in his eyes. He was ruined. He fucked up and his baby brother handed him over. I smirked and went over to my Bella who was trembling on my bed. The doorbell rang and Jasper went to answer it. Two of Chicago’s finest came into my bedroom, glaring at my brother.

“Mr. Cullen? Edward Cullen?” the shorter police officer asked.

“That’s me. My brother attacked me, strangling me against my bedroom wall. He also entered my residence without my permission. I want to press charges,” I said as I looked at the officer.

“Do you have any witnesses?” asked the taller officer.

“Me,” Bella whispered. “I saw it all. He did all of that to Edward.”

“What’s your name?” the officer asked my brother.

“I want a lawyer,” Emmett seethed. “This isn’t over little brother.”

“No, it’s not, counselor,” I smiled. “See you at arraignment.”

The police officers handcuffed Emmett. Alice glared at him. “You are so stupid, Emmett. You let your own jealousy cloud your judgment. Now, you’re fucked. You should have just left well enough alone.”

“Whatever, Alice,” Emmett said in a defeated voice. “I’m not done. I’m the fucking Golden Boy. These charges won’t stick. Eddie will crumble and I’ll be home free.”

“That’s unlikely,” spat. “Get this asshole out of my house.”

“Mr. Cullen, we need to get your formal statement and take some pictures.”

“Of what?”

“Your neck, sir.”

Alice and Bella gasped, Jasper growled. I went to the mirror and saw two ‘Emmett’ hand prints around my neck. They were red and angry. The officer produced a camera and snapped pictures of my injuries to my neck. I described the attack in my bedroom to the officer. They issued a temporary restraining order against Emmett for both me and Bella. After the police left, Jasper and I went to Home Depot to get new locks for the condo. We spent the rest of the night changing the locks for the doors and informing the management that neither Emmett nor Carlisle were allowed in the condo. Alice was consoling Bella as Jasper and I worked. I wanted to be the one to console my girlfriend. But Jasper needed my ‘strength.’ __

_What the fuck ever._

We finished our work and sat down on the couch. I held Bella in my arms. She was twisting the promise ring that she had given me. It was soothing. Very soothing. “I’m sorry, Edward. Alice…everyone.”

“Bella, why are you apologizing?” Alice asked. “You didn’t do anything wrong!”

“It’s my fault. This is all my fault,” she cried. She scrambled out of my arms and hobbled into my bedroom. Alice took off after Bella and I heard the door click shut.

“I should be happy. Jas, I asked her to move in with me,” I whispered. “I am happy that she said yes. But, this is a clusterfuck.”

“Emmett is not right in the head. Neither is Carlisle,” Jasper said. “They’re into something. Something big. I don’t know what, but I have this feeling that Emmett is jealous of you. Because you’re successful, happy and in love. Emmett only has success on his side. He never has found love. He only uses his ‘whores’ for a release. Never for love. God forbid he actually smiles. I’ve never seen a smile on his face. Ever. And I don’t think that the successful part of his life is going all too well. He stooped to ask me for money.”

“How much, Jas?”

“$500,000,” Jasper answered. “He’s in dire straits. Of course I didn’t give him anything. He’s too much of an asshole.”

“Um, duh,” I said as I motioned to my neck. Jasper grimaced. “Emmett and Carlisle have connections all through this town. I have this sneaking suspicion that the charges I filed will be dropped. Some judge will be lenient and Emmett is free to torment me and Bella. Maybe I will move to Hawaii and become a surfer dude.”

“Hang ten, brother,” Jasper said as he acted like he was smoking a joint.

“You look like an idiot, Jasmine,” I snorted. I smiled slightly at my best friend.

“I got you to smile,” Jasper snickered. “Go check on your woman. Try a little tongue to make her scream.”

“Sexual deviant.”

“Prude.”

I got up and knocked on my bedroom door. Alice opened the door and pulled me inside. Bella was curled up and sobbing. _My girl can’t cry. Only tears I should see are tears of joy. Not sadness._ “Bella?”

I crawled into the bed and wrapped my arms around her body. Her sobs grew louder. I found myself crying as my heart crumbled. She turned around and put her arms around my waist. I held her close as we both cried. Bella moved back and her lips moved along my jaw. “I’m so sorry, Edward.”

“Bella, it’s not your fault,” I said brokenly. Her mouth moved to my ear and she nibbled slightly. I moved my head so I could capture her lips with mine. “It’s not your fault,” I mumbled between kisses. “Never think that. I love you. Only you.” I pulled away and buried my nose into her soft hair. I held her tightly. “We’ll get through this.”

“I’m so over the drama,” Bella sighed.

“Me, too, love. Me too,” I murmured.

xx ANSOL xx

I woke up early the next morning. I looked at the clock and hopped out of bed. I had to be at work in ten minutes. Bella was still asleep. Her face was calm and relaxed. I turned and ran right into the nightstand.

“Son of a bitch,” I growled as I hopped on one foot. I jammed my toe into the nightstand. As I was doing my dance, I noticed an envelope under my door. I walked (hobbled) over to the door and picked up the envelope. It was Jasper’s messy scrawl. I ripped open the envelope and pulled out the note.

_Edwina,_

_You had the weekend from hell. Take today off. Care for your girl. Lose your virginity. Find a new house._

_But, be back tomorrow or you’re fired._

_Jasmine_

“Jasmine, you’re an ass but I love you,” I said as I kissed the letter. I crawled back into bed and held my girl. She stirred and jumped when she felt me in bed. “Morning, love.”

“What are you doing here? You need to work!” Bella chastised. I handed her Jasper’s letter and kissed her neck. “Oh! Sweet. Another day with you.”

“Well, since I have the day off, I’m going to get you into the doctor’s office.”

“Shit! My flight. I need to cancel my flight,” Bella screeched. “I’m…fuck…my computer!”

“Bella, love. Relax,” I said as I went to get my laptop. I woke it up and handed it to her. She eyed me warily. “What?”

“You’re letting me touch your technology. Is your head going to spin off?”

“Seeing you play with my technology makes me tingle, baby,” I purred seductively. “Press my buttons, Bella.”

“Dork.”

“Geek, Bella. We’ve gone over this.”

“Whatever,” Bella giggled. “I’m sorry about being a drama queen last night. How’s your neck?”

“Stiff. But I’ll be fine.” Bella had opened up Safari and typed in the web address for her airline. I picked up my phone and dialed the number I had programmed. It was the same airline that I preferred. Bella looked at me. “Hello, my name is Edward Cullen and I need to cancel a flight for my girlfriend.”

“That will incur some costs, Mr. Cullen,” the man said snottily. “What’s the flight number?”

“Flight 2584, Chicago O’Hare to New Orleans,” I answered as Bella showed me her itinerary.

“That flight is scheduled to leave in an hour. The costs have doubled.”

“That’s fine. Cancel the reservation,” I said. “And charge the cancellation fees to this credit card, please.” I rattled off my credit card number as Bella huffed. I kissed her temple and completed the transaction. “All done, love.”

“I could have paid for the cancelled flight, Edward,” Bella said. She was angry.

“I know, but you’re staying here because of me. Well, our debacle on the running path,” I said as I squeezed her hip. “Hand me the computer.” Bella handed the laptop to me and I went to Northwestern Memorial’s website. I found the phone number I was looking for. I dialed it. “Hello?...I’d like to schedule an appointment for my girlfriend. She fell and botched her ankle up on Thursday. It’s still pretty swollen and painful to walk on.” The nurse asked to speak to Bella. I handed her my cell phone. She was on the phone for ten minutes and she had an appointment for two this afternoon.

“Okay, Edward. I’m glad you are home for today and that you’re taking me to the doctor. But what the hell does this mean?” Bella pointed to the new house line in Jasper’s letter.

“I told him that you were moving in with me. That is, if you still want to. I’ll understand if you want to hold off,” I mumbled. I began picking at some invisible fuzz on my pants. I hadn’t changed since yesterday. Wearing jeans to bed is not the most comfortable, but when you’re emotionally spent…

“Edward, of course I still want to move in with you. It’s not going to be right away, but it will happen. I still have to pack up my apartment and finish out my lease. But why would we get a house?”

“Um, I’m pretty certain you don’t want to stay in a room where there’s an Edward shaped hole in the wall,” I said as I looked at where Emmett had pushed me. “It can be fixed, but I don’t feel comfortable here. I don’t feel comfortable having you here, alone. Call me protective or whatever, but I would like to look for something. That’s us. You and me. Not…what I was. I want a house where we can build our future. But where do you want to move to? Phoenix? Chicago? Maui?”

“It doesn’t matter where we move, Edward. Where ever you are, that’s where were home is,” Bella said, giving me a soft smile.

“I couldn’t agree more,” I said as I kissed her perfect mouth. She eagerly accepted my kiss and fisted her fingers into my unruly hair. I pulled away and kissed her nose. “As much as I want to continue this, I’m feeling…”

“Icky?” Bella offered.

“And you’re supposed to be a writer?”

“I’m sorry that my vocabulary is not to your liking, Mr. Cullen. I’ll work on expanding my vernacular. Just for you,” Bella said sarcastically.

I looked at my love. _She used the word ‘vernacular’ in a sentence. I…fucking love this woman._ I blinked a few times. A crooked grin crept on my features and I started giggling. Quietly at first. _Yes, I’m giggling. Shut it._

“What?”

“You said vernacular,” I sniggered. My giggles morphed into laughter. Bella was scowling at me. Looking at me like I lost my mind. _You did, Cullen. You’re laughing over the word vernacular._

“Edward, are you crazy? Did Emmett cut off your air supply and you’ve flown off the deep end?” Bella asked dryly.

I rolled and was laughing hysterically. I let out a huge snort. I heard Bella’s tinkling laughter when I fell onto the floor. “Ow! That hurt, but hot damn that was funny.”

“Why are you having a conniption over my use of the word vernacular? It’s really not that funny, Edward,” Bella giggled on the bed.

“When I was younger, I never spoke like I was a kid. I always talked like an adult. For example, I was the class valedictorian for my high school. But I refused to speak at commencement. I was too afraid I’d ‘vomit’ on the podium. Alice gave me grief because I’d didn’t say ‘puke’ or ‘barf.’ I claimed that I would never stoop to use the vernacular of our generation,” I explained in a hoity toity voice.

“Now you say fuck with the best of ‘em,” Bella smiled.

“Fuck yeah,” I said with a wink. “Oh, my ass. That’s going to leave a mark.”

“Do you want me to massage it?” Bella purred.

“Please,” I grinned.

“Well, too bad. Consider it punishment for paying for my unused plane ticket,” Bella snickered. “I’m going to shower.”

“Bella!”

“Love you, angel.”

“Words! Just words!” I said as I turned my back, crossing my arms. Bella’s arms moved to my neck, moving down my torso. Her lips glided across my skin. Her tongue danced along my earlobe and I whimpered.

“I love only you, Edward. I want you to make love to me. Only me. I want to feel your cock in my tight little pussy,” she cooed.

_I’m fucking going to blow my lid. I need condoms and I need them now. My girl just said she wanted my…um…cock in her…Gah!_

“Bella, you cannot say things like that,” I moaned. I reached for her hand and guided it to my growing erection. “Do you feel what you’ve done to me?”

“Yep. Shower time!”

My head dropped to my chest and I groaned. “Evil woman!” Bella laughed heartily and the water turned on. _I’m sorry Little Eddie. Bella is just cruel, teasing you like that._

_God, I really am turning into Jasper._

“Hello, my name is Edward Cullen and I’m a sexual deviant,” I sighed out loud.

“Hello, Edward,” Bella called from the bathroom.

“EVIL WOMAN!”

xx ANSOL xx

I was sitting in the waiting room. Bella was in the doctor’s office, getting results about her ankle. They sent her down for an MRI once she got there after looking at her X-rays. I was surfing the web, looking for homes on the North Side of Chicago. Something that would be nice for Bella and me. Nothing too big, but enough space for us to grow. _Have babies. You want babies, Cullen. Lots of babies. With Bella._

_Yes. Yes, I do. Don’t hate me because I want to be a daddy._

There were a few that were nice, but I know that Bella would have heart palpitations when she saw the cost. _Does she know how much you make a year? You made eight figures last year. Probably more this year. You can afford it, you douche._ Why am I having conversations with my brain? I really do think that Emmett cut off my air supply and I lost a few neurons.

While I was waiting, my cell phone rang from my pocket. “Hello?”

“Edward! It’s Mom. Are you alright? Alice told me what happened,” Esme cried.

“I’m good, Mom. I have some nasty bruises on my neck, but those’ll heal. Don’t be upset, but I pressed charges. We’ll see if they actually stick,” I sighed.

“You should have pressed charges against your father,” Esme said coldly.

“Probably, but what can you do,” I shrugged. “So, what’s up with you?”

“I just met with my attorney. The divorce is going to be rushed through due to my feeling ‘unsafe.’ I saw my ex-husband hurt one of my children. I will not stand for that. I will be Esme Masen by the end of the summer,” Esme said. I could tell that she was proud of her decision, but a pang of fear rang through her voice.

“Are you scared?”

“Fucking terrified,” Esme sobbed. “I’m all alone, Edward. All of my babies have left the house and I’ve got nothing. What am I going to do?”

“What’s one thing you’ve always wanted to do, but couldn’t because Carlisle was a douche?” I asked.

“Travel to Italy,” Esme whispered.

“There’s your answer. Go to Italy, Mom. Spend a few months there. Find some handsome Italian man who will sweep you off your feet. You deserve happiness. Not pain. To quote Jasper, ‘get laid,’” I snickered.

“It has been awhile since I’ve gotten ‘laid,’” Esme laughed.

“And I don’t need to know that. For all I know, I was conceived via immaculate conception. No sex was involved,” I said. I clamped my eyes shut and tried to wash the visual of my parents doing the nasty from my brain.

“Mr. Cullen?” a nurse called.

“Mom, I have to go. I’ll talk to you soon. Love you,” I said.

“Love you, too, my sweet child. Thank you for talking to your lonely old mother,” Esme sighed.

“Say goodbye, Mom.”

“Goodbye, Mom.”

I hung up the phone and slipped my laptop into my bag. The nurse led me to the examination room where Bella was located. She was sitting on the table, biting her lip. Her right ankle was out of the boot and still swollen as can be. “Hey, gorgeous.”

“Hi, angel,” she whispered. “I didn’t want to be in here alone.”

“It’s not a big deal, love. I’ll always be here,” I said as I sat down next to her. She ran her fingers through my hair and adjusted my glasses slightly. “Am I mess?”

“Always, Cullen. Your glasses won’t lay on your nose right,” she said. I took them off and she looked at them. “They’re crooked.”

“I just wanted to get out of the store. The woman who was doing the adjustment was making me uncomfortable,” I shuddered. “Touching my face and caressing my cheeks. This is your face to touch. No one else’s.”

“Mine,” she said as she kissed my nose before putting my glasses back on.

“Yours love,” I smiled crookedly.

“Ms. Dwyer?” a doctor asked. “I’m Dr. McClernon. I see that you injured your ankle on Thursday?”

“Yes. I was running when I got bumped and fell off the path, twisting my ankle awkwardly.”

“Well, your x-rays were inconclusive, but the MRI showed a great deal of damage to your tendons and ligaments,” Dr. McClernon said. “You also have a pretty large bone chip.”

“What does that mean?” I asked.

“And you are?”

“Edward Cullen,” I replied as I held out my hand.

“Edward Cullen? Holy shit! It’s Edward Cullen. Man, I haven’t seen you since high school,” Dr. McClernon said. I looked at him and he did look familiar. Not that I paid much attention to my classmates. I spent most of my time hiding from them. “It’s Laurent. James’ friend.”

“Oh, right,” I said with a tight smile. “Long time no see.”

“I thought you moved to Boston or something,” Laurent smiled.

“Nope. I live here. In Chicago,” I said in a clipped tone. “Back to my question, though, Laurent. What do those injuries mean for Bella?”

“Oh, well, the boot needs to stay on for at least six weeks. And you need to do some rigorous physical therapy to build up the strength again. If that doesn’t work, you’ll have to have surgery to correct the defects,” Laurent said with a grimace.

“When should I start physical therapy?” Bella asked.

“I would suggest in three to four weeks. You need to allow your body to heal before you should begin strengthening it. I do want you to start using these,” Laurent said as he handed Bella a couple of bands. “You need to point and flex your toes and ankle up and down and side to side. Here are some exercises that should help. Do you live alone?”

“No, I live with Edward. My fiancé,” Bella said possessively. She laid her left hand on my chest, flashing her promise ring.

“Fiancé? Wow! Congratulations, man. To both of you,” Laurent tittered. “When’s the big day?”

“We haven’t set a date,” Bella said vaguely.

“I just proposed this weekend,” I answered, playing along. _Though, I wish it was true. I wonder what type of diamond Bella likes. Round? Princess cut? Colored? Does she want a diamond? I need Alice’s help._

“Anyhow, here’s a list of some good physical therapy clinics in the city. I want to see you again in four weeks to check your progress,” Laurent said. “Congratulations again.”

“Thanks, Laurent,” I smiled. He nodded and darted out of the room. “Ass.”

“Now, Edward. He was nice to you,” Bella chastised.

“He was completely different in high school. I was James and Laurent’s personal plaything. They made my life hell,” I snarled. “They broke three of my oboes when I was wind symphony. Do you know how much an oboe costs? A hell of a lot of money. Especially when you’re in high school and buying the damn instruments yourself. After the third one was broken, I switched to bassoon. I could leave it at school.”

“That’s horrible,” Bella said sympathetically.

“I survived,” I shrugged. “It doesn’t matter now. The people in my life from when I was in high school are living their lives and I’m doing the same.”

“Ms. Dwyer?” the nurse came in. “We need to schedule your next appointment.”

“If I can get in sometime the week of July 10th, that would be great. I need to go on an extended business trip the following week,” Bella said politely.

“We can get you in on July 14th, at 10. Will that work?”

“Yes, please,” Bella smiled. She took out her Blackberry and added it to her calendar. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Ms. Dwyer. And congratulations on your engagement.”

Bella smiled and ran her fingers through my hair. _Yours love. I’m all yours._ Bella put her boot back on and I assisted her down from the table. Using the crutches, we went down to the parking garage. I drove us back to the condo and Bella needed to work on some things for Rosalie. She also needed to contact her boss at Twilight. Since she decided to move here, Bella was going to put in for a transfer to Eclipsed Sun, the parent company to Twilight Publishing.

While Bella was making her calls. I did some work from home. I started the joy that is finance day from my home computer. I hated it. But it needed to be done. I had employees to pay. I’d finish it up tomorrow at the office. I was fussing on Boris when I heard Bella crutch into my tech man cave. “Edward?”

“Yes, my love?” I replied as I turned in my captain’s chair. A perfect replica of Captain Jean Luc Picard’s chair from Star Trek: The Next Generation. Bella moved into the office slowly. I pulled her into my lap. “You’re biting your lip. What’s wrong?”

“Um, I have a question. About your job,” Bella asked slowly.

“Okay. Shoot.”

“Why is it called ‘Whitlock Technologies?’ I mean, you write the code and create the programs. Why isn’t your name on it?” Bella questioned.

“Because that’s how I want it to be,” I replied. “I’m not…hmm, how do I put this? Jasper is the face of the company. I’m the brain behind it. Even though it’s called Whitlock Technologies, I own more of the company than he does. Part of my ‘trust’ was the start up for the company. Our split is 70-30.”

“Okay…”

“So, for every $100 we make, I get $70 of it and Jasper gets $30. Roughly. It’s a bit more complex than that, but that’s the split.”

“Holy hell,” Bella mumbled. “Doesn’t that seem, I don’t know, unfair?”

“Like I said, I’m the brain. Jasper doesn’t know nearly enough about codes to do half of the stuff I do. He’s brilliant. Don’t get me wrong, but I’m better.”

“Oh.”

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” I pressed.

“What, angel?”

“You’ve got to be curious about how much we make,” I said.

“I am. But it doesn’t matter. I’ve said that before and I’m going to say it now,” Bella said with a wave of the hand. “You could live in box on lower Wacker Drive and I’d still love you.”

“Thanks, baby. I’d love you no matter what. I do love you, Mrs. Cullen,” I snickered.

“Yeah, sorry about that. Laurent was…”

“Eyeing up my fiancée,” I smirked.

“Yep. I’m yours, Edward. I don’t need a ring to prove it, but I had to stake my claim,” Bella giggled.

“Why don’t you just pee on me?” I suggested.

“How about I just mark you as mine?” Bella said in a seductive tone.

“And how would you do that?”

Bella leaned down and began kissing my lips. My hands snaked around her waist and pulled her closer to me. My own mouth danced with Bella’s. I nibbled on her bottom lip with my teeth. Bella moaned quietly and twined her fingers into my hair, pulling forcefully. She angled my neck as she licked down my skin. Once she met the juncture of my neck to my shoulder, Bella pulled the sensitive skin into her mouth. Her teeth scraped on my skin. My hands tightened on her waist as she sucked and nibbled on my neck. The suction against my neck lessened and Bella moved away. “Jesus, are you a vampire?”

“I marked you,” Bella said.

“I’m going to have to wear a suit all week this week to hide it,” I snickered. Bella’s face fell minutely. “Not that I don’t love having your mark on me. But it’s not really professional for me to have a huge hickey on my neck. Do I get to mark you?”

“Oh yeah,” Bella smirked. I stood up from my chair, holding Bella in my arms. “What?”

“I’m marking you,” I said smugly. “Just trust me, love.”

I carried her to the bedroom and closed the door. The lock was broken when Emmett burst through it. I placed Bella on the bed and went into my closet. I found the tiny wreath from my college days that Jasper used to ward me off when he was going at it with Maria. _Please let him remember. No more interruptions._ Once I found the wreath, I slipped it on the doorknob of my bedroom.

“What is that?” Bella asked, her eyes filled with lust.

“Hopefully something to fend off psycho twin sisters and meddlesome best friends,” I said seductively. “You trust me, right?”

“With everything, Edward,” Bella murmured.

“I want to try something,” I said. A flush of heat coursed through my body. _Tongue. Clit. Making Bella come on your tongue. With your tongue. Marking her._ I moved to her spot on the bed. She had removed her boot and was leaning on my pillows. Her breathing was labored and her eyes dilated.

“Anything,” Bella moaned. I reached for my shirt and tugged it off. I threw it onto the floor and pulled Bella over my legs, so she was straddling my waist. Bella giggled and leaned down to kiss me. “I love this,” she moaned as she swirled her tongue around my mark. “You’re mine, Edward.”

“Yours, baby. Only yours. Just like you’re mine,” I said as I cupped her face. I pulled her lips to mine and plunged my tongue between her parted lips. Bella’s hand took purchase in my hair. “God, I love your hands on me, baby. On my skin, in my hair, on my cock.” _I can’t believe I just said that. What the fuck was I thinking?_

_Sexual deviant, you!_

“Oh, God, Edward,” Bella moaned as she deepened our kiss. _If that was possible. And boy was it._

“I especially love hearing my name like this, Isabella,” I purred against her mouth. “Moaning, whimpering, wanting…”

_Jasper would be so proud. Why in the hell am I thinking of him now? Focus, Cullen. Get your woman off. With your tongue. You know that wet pink thing in your mouth?_

As we kissed, I reached for the hem of her shirt. I pulled away and asked permission with my eyes. Bella nodded minutely and it was on the floor. Along with mine. Bella reached for my glasses and put them on the nightstand. _Smart woman._ I sat up and wrapped my arms around her waist, traveling up her spine. I looked at her and smiled softly. “You’re so exquisite.”

“So are you, Edward,” Bella breathed. Her hands danced along my shoulders and I kissed her sweetly. As I did so, my brain went into overdrive. _She’s wearing a bra. Fuck. How do I take that off? Clasps. In the back , right? You can do this, Cullen._ I moved my hands to the back of her bra. _Don’t screw this up, Cullen._ I unclasped it and I felt the garment loosen. _You did it. Good boy. Too bad they don’t offer merit badges in brassiere removal._

I let out a sigh of relief and trailed my fingers up to the straps. Delicately I pulled them down her shoulders and added it to our rapidly growing pile of clothes. I dragged Bella down with me as I kissed her. Her bare chest was pressed against mine. _Fuck, that feels so good. Her breasts are so perfect._ I tangled my hands in her hair and I rolled my hips. Bella squealed as I had her on her back. Her smile was infectious. I couldn’t help but join her. My lips moved along her soft, supple skin. My own smile being shown in other ways. _Yeah, your raging hard on._

I moved my lips to her perfect breasts, pulling one of the taut peaks into my mouth. “Edward,” Bella moaned. “So good.” She looked down at me and her eyelids were hooded. I smirked and moved to her other breast. My hand gently cupped the delicate mound. Bella was squirming as I gently lapped her skin. _Just about a foot and half further south and you’re good to go, Cullen._ I pressed open mouth kisses to her belly and reached the button of her shorts.

“May I?”

“God, yes,” Bella replied breathily. I popped the button and eased her Bermuda shorts over her slender hips. Her legs were rubbing together as I pulled them down. Once her shorts were off, I picked up her left leg and peppered it with  chaste kisses. Bella was giggling and moaning. I kissed further and further up her long leg until I got to her inner thigh. I bit down lightly, caressing the same spot with my tongue. I smiled and repeated my action with Bella’s other leg, mindful of her injured ankle. I reached her inner thigh and I sucked on her delicate skin. Bella moaned loudly and arched off the bed. My teeth grazed and nibbled along my ‘mark’ as I created it. “Edward…”

“What, love?” I purred as darted my tongue along her creamy thighs.

“You’re driving me crazy,” Bella said breathily.

 _Oh, I know, baby._ I smiled and pressed kisses along her waistband on her lacy blue panties. Bella bit her lip as she sat up on her elbows. Her mouth was parted and her hips were moving, begging for something. _Your tongue, idiot._ I reached for her waistband of her panties and arched a brow. Bella whimpered and nodded. I pulled the blue panties down her beautiful legs and crawled up her body. “I love you, gorgeous. Do you trust me?” Bella nodded and pulled me down to kiss her. _Gladly._

Using my knees, I gently spread her legs and grazed my fingers along her wetness. _Holy fuck. That feels so good. I can imagine it around my cock. I want it. Give me the pussy._ I removed my lips from hers and kissed down her body. I again swirled my tongue over her perfect breasts. I continued moving further down until I reached the Promised Land.

_Nom nom nom nom…_

I looked back up at Bella and she was pleading with her eyes for me to move forward. I licked my lips and gazed at the beauty before me. _So this is what a woman looks like down here. So glistening. So pink. So…I want to be buried inside._ I leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to her mound. Bella gasped and fell back on the pillows. I was assaulted by the sweetest scent of Bella’s arousal. I could taste it on my tongue as I inhaled its fragrance.

Using my tongue, licked her sensitive bundle of nerves tentatively. Her taste was even better than her fragrance. Her sweet, heady scent that is causing my jeans to tighten to unbelievable lengths. I flattened my tongue and licked the entire length of her slit. I nearly creamed my pants when I heard Bella’s moans and felt her body react. She was so wet. The tops of her thighs were glistening with her arousal. I hummed as I swirled my tongue around her clit. Bella’s hips matched the movements of my tongue. _That’s actually kind of cool_.

“Edward,” Bella murmured. “More, please.”

I spread her legs a little further and eased one of my fingers into her warmth. _Fuck me._ Her muscles clenched around my finger and I began pumping as my tongue danced along her clit. Her body was beginning to glow with a subtle sheen of sweat and her cheeks were the most perfect shade of pink. Bella’s body tasted exquisite but nothing could come up to the taste of her pussy. _I could live off of her._

_Now, who’s the vampire?_

I added another finger to her slick folds and began suckling her sensitive nub. Bella’s hips were moving to the rhythm of my hand. I could feel her muscles clench around my fingers. I flipped my hand and curled upwards toward her belly button, feeling the soft spongy spot that sent her over the edge the last time. Her muscles fluttered against my hand and I gently bit down on her clit. “Oh, my GOD!” Bella screamed as she fisted the sheets. Her body tensed and juices spilled out of her. I eagerly lapped them up, keeping my lips on her beautiful body as she came and came hard.

Once her body relaxed, I gingerly removed my fingers from her core and crawled up her body. I kissed her neck, not wanting to gross her out by kissing her lips. They were just…And she kissed me. Fully on my mouth, shoving her tongue past my teeth. _God, that is so hot._

Bella’s hands moved to my belt buckle. I froze. I panicked.

“Relax, Edward,” Bella mumbled. “I’m returning the favor. Now you can help me or make it difficult. Which do you want?”

“Um…”

“Do you want a blowjob?” Bella asked with a sexy smirk on her face.

_Now, there’s a question for the ages…_

_Yes. And please!_

“Bella, you don’t have to,” I whimpered. _Coward._

“I want to, Edward. I just had your mouth on my body. You brought me to places I never thought possible. I saw stars, Edward. I want to make you feel the same way,” Bella breathed. Her hand tugged on my belt and popped the buttons of my jeans. “Do you trust me?”

“Yes, gorgeous. I trust you,” I murmured.

“Good, now lift your hips,” Bella commanded. I rolled my eyes and raised my ass off the bed. Bella tugged on my jeans and they were on the floor. I was just in my gray boxer briefs and my prominent arousal was tenting the cotton. _Yeah, that’s not entirely embarrassing._ Bella licked her lips as she looked at my bulge. Her eyes darkened and she reached for the waistband.

_Okay, no one has seen you naked since you were in diapers and when James stripped you of your towel. Please don’t laugh, Bella._

She eased my boxer briefs down my legs and she smiled seductively as her eyes raked over my naked body. _Okay, she’s not laughing. She’s just looking at you like you’re a steak._

_Hmmmm, steak._

Bella’s hands ghosted over my abdomen. “You’re so beautiful, Edward.”

“Says the goddess sitting next to me,” I whispered. A blush covered my cheeks and I closed my eyes. I felt Bella press soft kisses to my chest. Her tongue traced along my nipples and I moaned. Her soft caresses moved further down my body. Her fingers lightly tapped on my thigh, moving toward my arousal. My very swollen arousal.

Bella’s tiny hand moved to my hardened length and she gently pumped me. She then turned to look at me, biting her lip. “You are beautiful, Edward. And so big.”

“Cullen men are well hung,” I joked. Bella’s wrist twisted and my hips bucked. “Holy hell.”

Bella turned her attention back to my cock and she placed a chaste kiss to the tip. Her velvety lips felt so good against the hardness of my arousal. I yelped quietly as Bella wrapped her lips around me. _Oh my god, if I could see this, I’d be blowing my load. Right now. Note to self: wear contacts more often._ Her tongue swirled over the head of my cock and I groaned. Loudly. I sounded like a dying rhinoceros. But I couldn’t’ care less. Bella’s mouth was pumping up and down my length. Her warm mouth felt so good. What she couldn’t reach with her mouth, she used her hands. _And what magical hands they are._

I felt my body coil. I was seeing stars. Just like Bella described. My hips were moving on their own, trying to increase the speed at which Bella was bobbing her head. “Feels so good, love,” I moaned. I caressed her cheek as she worked me over. She removed her mouth and licked my entire cock before plunging it back into the warm recesses of her throat. _Does she even have a gag reflex?_ Bella’s sucking and licking sped up. Her hands moved quicker and I felt her teeth scrape the underside of my shaft. _Oh, that felt different. Yeah, I’m going to come._ “Bella, I’m…holy hell…gorgeous,” I croaked. But Bella kept pumping as I stiffened. My head fell back on my pillows as my release squirted down Bella’s throat. Her mouth stayed on me until I collapsed against the bed. Completely milked dry. I was panting, my arm slung over my face.

Bella curled up next to me. “I taste okay, but you taste better,” she purred.

“Yeah, no bones, again, my love. Completely boneless,” I chuckled. “I can’t believe you just did that.”

“I can’t believe you went down on me,” Bella said with an arched brow. “Rose made a prediction that we would be doing what we just did while I was in Chicago for her shoot. That you were too shy and reserved.”

“Things change. I knew I had to have a taste after yesterday, gorgeous,” I said as I licked my lips. “Mana from heaven.”

“I wanted to do this yesterday, but someone told me no,” Bella said with a look of mock disdain.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t want to rush into anything, like stealing our virginity because I couldn’t maintain control,” I said sardonically. “Besides, I do want it to be incredibly special. Not in the heat of the moment. Tender, gentle, loving, perfect.”

“And then…?”

“And after we make love the first time, I’ll have my wicked way with you,” I growled.

“You can do better than that,” Bella purred.

“I’m going to fuck you senseless,” I snarled as I nibbled on her ear. “But for now, you have to deal with me being a romantic fool.”

“As long as you’re willing to have fun,” Bella smirked.

“Oh, trust me. I want to have fun. There are a lot of flat surfaces in this condo that are just begging to be christened by us. And the Volvo, the Vanquish, my desk at work, the elevator, the hot tub…”

“Edward, stop. What did you say about the ‘heat of the moment?’ You’re waking little Eddie,” Bella whimpered. “And I’m getting really, _really_ turned on.”

“Sorry.

“No you’re not.”

“No, I’m not. I love you, my gorgeous girl.”

“I love you, hornball.”

“And that’s what she wrote,” I snickered. Bella smacked my chest and curled up against me. “You’re just as horny, love.”

“Making up for lost time,” Bella mumbled.

“But we have forever.”

“Always, Mr. Cullen.”

**A/N: Okay, more heavy duty citrus. No sex yet. They’ll probably have some more fun with their new found love of fellatio and cunnilingus. _That shit is fun!_ Up next will be Bella’s conversation with Rose about moving in with Edward and her interview at Eclipsed Sun Publishing. And raise your hand if you want some Demetri! _Me! Me! I love Demetri!_ He’s coming up too. Leave me love, kisses and the possibility of oral sex by Geekward. MUAH, my lovelies!**

 

 

 


	16. Conversations with a Sex-Crazed Rosalie, Edward and Demetri

**I'd like to send a shout out to a couple of people who have been seriously making writing this story so much fun. Thank you to Leslie (StarttheFantasy), Ashley (edwardsouthernbella), Stephanie (luvstwilight09) and Kyla (theonlykyla) for their support and pimp-age of the story. I love you, ladies! MUAH! Also, thank you to the ladies of The Lemonade Stand for their mention on their blog! I’m truly humbled at the response to this story. I mean, wow!**

**Also…a couple of RECOMMENDATIONS for you:**

**#1. A Quiet Storm by SexyLexiCullen**

**#2. To Serve and Protect an Angel by edwardsourthernbella**

**Also, I don't own any of this. I make no money for writing these stories. Though I would like to. I just need to get an original thought or characters. Or something...**

**Chapter Sixteen: Conversations with a Sex Crazed Rosalie, Edward and Demetri**

**BPOV**

Yeah, Edward’s tongue should be bronzed. Never in my 25 years did I ever expect to feel _that_ good. The way he worked and licked my body sent me into the realms of ecstasy and passion. I wanted more. I wanted him. _You want his fucking cock pounding into your body, hoochie. Who are you kidding?_

This is true. I want his cock inside me. Desperately. Like now.

_He’s at work, Bella. At his multi-million dollar corporation. He can’t be your personal love slave in a raw silk loin cloth feeding you peeled grapes as he’s licking your clit._

_Why not?_

“I need to call Rose,” I moaned. I reached for my phone which was charging next to me on the couch. Edward set me up with a nice ‘office’ in the living room while he was away. I could do my editing and make the phone calls I needed to for Rose’s tour. I tried calling her yesterday, but she didn’t pick up the phone. I dialed Rose and waited for her to pick up.

“So, did he pop your cherry?” Rose answered.

“God, could you be anymore crude, Rosalie?” I snickered.

“I could…” Rose said thoughtfully. “Seriously, what transpired between you and sexy geek boy?”

“A lot, Rosalie. I mean tons,” I sighed.

“Good things or bad things?”

“Both.”

“Tell me the bad things first. That way I know that I have something to look forward to,” Rose said.

“Okay, Edward and Alice had their birthday on Saturday. We went out with his parents and Jasper, who is Edward’s best friend, business partner and Alice’s boyfriend.”

“How are the parents? Is Daddy as hot as Edward?” Rose asked.

“He’s good looking, if you like the asshole vibe, Tall, like Edward, with blonde hair and piercing hazel eyes. But he’s a fucking prick. Rose, he called me a gold digging whore,” I murmured.

“Okay, Daddy Cullen is going to get his balls served up to him on a platter. You are not a gold digging whore,” Rose spat. “He said that to your face?”

“And he made some snide comments about my mom, too. He knew that I was born out of wedlock and that I didn’t know my dad. I pretty much told him that I’d rather have a slut of a mother than a prick of father like him,” I replied. “Edward was pissed. I’d never seen him so mad. His face was bright red and it looked like his vein was going to pop through his forehead.”

“What did Edward do?”

“He told his father that Edward Cullen died when he called the love of his life a whore. Oh, and he received this cuff with his family’s crest on it for his birthday. He whipped it off and flung it in Carlisle’s, his dad’s, face. Edward is no longer a ‘Cullen.’”

“Good for Edward.”

“There’s more. Carlisle was so incensed, he lunged at Edward, wrapping his hands around Edward’s neck. Edward shoved him off, thankfully. Esme, Edward’s mom, calmly told him to leave and handed him divorce papers. He glowered and left the house. “

“Holy mother fuck, Bella. That’s awful. Please tell me that’s it with the bad news,” Rose grumbled.

“Ah, no. There’s more.”

“Christ on a cracker. Okay, go on.”

“The next day, Edward and I were lazing around the house. For dinner, his best friend dragged me to this Italian restaurant called Tufano’s. Jasper gave me some insight about Carlisle and Emmett. They were awful to Edward all of his life. It’s part of the reason why he is the way he is. So shy and reserved. Jasper also told me that all Edward wants is his brother’s and father’s acceptance. Based off what I saw, that is HIGHLY unlikely. Anyhow, we got back from dinner and Edward and I talk about some stuff. I’ll get to that conversation later, but we headed into his bedroom.”

“And you fucked like bunnies?”

“No, Rose. I’m still in the bad news portion of my story. If we fucked like bunnies, that would be the news of the century,” I sighed.

“Crap. Okay.”

“We were doing some heavy duty making out when someone was banging on the door.”

“Let me guess. Emmett?”

“Bingo. He threw Edward off of me like he was rag doll. Yeah, Edward is muscular and weighs easily 180 pounds. Emmett tossed him like he weighed as much as a feather. He snarled that Edward was dead and he began strangling him. Edward was being pushed up the wall, standing on his tip toes. I scrambled and found my walking cast. I stood up on the bed and swung at Emmett’s head, connecting with it. His hands released Edward’s throat. Emmett fell to the ground while Edward collapsed, with his hands on his knees. Even though he was injured, Edward positioned himself between Emmett and me. He gave Emmett to the count of five to get out of his condo. He didn’t and he was arrested. We have a temporary restraining order out against him, but Edward is afraid it won’t stick because of Emmett’s connections.”

“Is Edward okay?” Rose asked with genuine concern.

“He’s got some nasty bruises on his neck. But, other than that, fine. He did have a rough time sleep last night. He was holding on to me very tightly. He also seemed to have some nightmares.”

“That is fifty shades of fucked up,” Rose murmured. “Any more bad news.”

“I may have to have ankle surgery,” I mumbled. “But that’s it.”

“Bella, you are too much. Okay, enough with the angst. Tell me the good stuff,” Rose said, anxious to hear about  my now vibrant sex life. _You have a sex life. With a fuckhot boyfriend who wants to please you._

_Where’s his tongue?_

“Um, let’s see. I gave him a hand job in the hot tub on his balcony. He finger fucked me the day after Daddy Cullen decided to be a douche. He asked me to move in with him. I marked him. He went down on me and marked me. And I gave him a blow job.”

“Wait a minute. Wait a minute. Did you say that he asked you to move in with him?’ Rose squeaked.

“We made tremendous strides in our physical relationship and _that’s_ what you focus on?” I teased.

“Fuck, Bella. I’ll get to the other stuff in a minute. Moving in with sexy geek boy. Isn’t it a little fast?” Rose asked.

“I don’t think so,” I shrugged. “We pretty much declared each other at his birthday dinner. He gave me a promise ring before I left for my trip and I gave him one for his birthday. Rose, this feels right. So right. I love him. I’ve never felt this way. I never thought I could. It might be fast, but it seems so…perfect.”

“Have you talked to Renee? How do you think she’s going to feel knowing that her baby is moving from sunny Phoenix to the Windy City?”

“I’ll call her after I get off the phone with you,” I said.

“Okay,” Rose said. “Now back to the sex goodness. Is he as well hung as I suspected?”

“Yes, Rosalie.”

“Give me specs, woman. Length and width,” Rose laughed.

“Um, he’s about as long as my hand, heel to tip of the middle finger. And width, let’s just say, I will not be unsatisfied,” I breathed. “And his tongue is die for.”

“It’s always the quiet ones. The real quiet ones who are insatiable in bed. Did you put my tricks that I emailed you to working order when you gave him head?” Rose asked.

“Yes, I did. Well some of them. Keep in mind that Edward’s penis is the first one I’ve ever seen. And I was afraid of hurting him. I didn’t do the ‘ball suck’ thing,” I said as I blushed. “Um, I was freaking out a little bit about how big he was.”

“Does he manscape?”

“Fuck, Rose!”

“What? You don’t want to get flossed while you’re giving him a blowjob,” Rose said. “So?”

“Yes, he’s neatly groomed down there,” I sighed.

“Excellent. I don’t want to have to call Edward and tell him to trim the pubes,” Rose snickered. “Talk about AWKWARD…”

“God, Rosalie.”

“I’m going, biotch. I got your emails regarding the confirmations and such. We’ll be good. Love you.”

“Love you, too, Rose,” I said as I hung up the phone. I sighed and turned back to the novel that I was reading. When I told Jane about my injury, she was not happy. I told her that I would still get my work done and to send my assignments to Edward’s home. She begrudgingly agreed. I also think she knew that I was leaning toward leaving. I had a phone call from Eclipsed Sun this morning. I was going in for an interview on Thursday. I definitely needed the help of Alice.

I finally worked up the courage to call my mom, only to discover that she was on the road with Phil. And God forbid she actually turns on her cell phone. I’d have to deal with her later. But, she’s supportive. She’ll approve. _I hope._ As I was doing some more reading, my cell phone rang. _Sexy Geek Boy_ danced across my screen. Edward apparently got hold of my phone and changed his name. “Hello, Edward.”

“Did you like my new name on your phone?” he snickered.

“Very much so, angel. How’s work?”

“Fine. Payroll is all done. Now, I’m working on my prototype. I’ve started construction of the processor and I’m working with the designers on the casing,” Edward replied.

“You lost me.”

“Making my tablet look pretty and functional,” Edward said, amusement in his voice. “I should be home by six, gorgeous. Do you want me to get dinner?”

“I would like something home cooked. But, I checked your cupboards and there wasn’t much in there.”

“I’ll go grocery shopping on my way home. I wasn’t exactly expecting a permanent houseguest.”

“Edward you don’t have to do that. I can…”

“No, you can’t. You’re not allowed to drive because of your foot. You still can’t walk properly. I don’t want you taking a cap or public transportation either. Send me a list and I’ll pick up what you want,” Edward said firmly.

“So domestic, Edward,” I teased.

“Be grateful you tasted my cooking. Alice, yeah…Jasper is going to need to have a strong stomach,”  Edward laughed. “Or the phone numbers of all his favorite takeout restaurants.”

“Have you heard anything about Emmett?” I asked.

“He was released on bail. But, I have this sneaking suspicion that he’s going to walk away from this, scot free,” Edward mumbled. “Alice feels the same way.”

“What about the restraining order?”

“It’s only good for ten days. I’ve changed the locks and informed the management that Emmett is not allowed on the property. But, unless he does something else, we can’t extend the restraining order, which is a load of shit.”

“What about Whitlock Technologies?”

“Jasper put Emmett on the black list of people not allowed up here. Maria is number one. Emmett is number two. Carlisle is number three. God, my family is like an episode of Jerry Springer. All I need is a paternity test and a woman screaming ‘He’s my baby daddy’ to somebody.”

I fell over in a fit of giggles. “You did not just say ‘he’s my baby daddy?’”

“I did, Ms. Dwyer. However, do you not see the irony? How royally fucked up my family is? I mean, I’m the normal one! The geeky, reserved, horny…”

“You’re insatiable, Edward,” I snickered.

“Only for you, love. How about you? How was your day?”

“I finished my novel. I faxed it over to Jane. I hope you don’t mind. She called me back immediately and told me that I have an interview with Eclipsed Sun Publishing on Thursday.”

“What time?”

“Um, two in the afternoon,” I replied as I looked at my messy scrawl from my notes. “I need to get some appropriate interview attire. I can’t exactly wear my red dress or Bermuda shorts.”

“I’m certain Alice will love to get you something,” Edward said. I heard Edward clacking on his computer keyboard. I furrowed my brows. He chuckled. “Alice will have a business suit all ready for you to go. She also told me to tell you to work on resume, even though you’re a shoe in for the job.”

“I’ll work on it as soon as I’m off the phone. Though, how am I getting to the interview?”

“Where is it at?”

I checked my notes again. “In the Hancock building?”

“Small world. We’re in the Hancock. You can just come to work with me. My desk is huge! You can do some work here and head to Eclipsed Sun when you’re interview is scheduled.”

“Is that wise?” I teased.

“Bella, I can control myself,” he said sarcastically. “I can’t help it if everything you do is extraordinarily sexy and adorable.”

“Perhaps we can live out your desk fantasy, Sparky,” I joked.

“You are just evil, woman. If you get the job, then I’m bending you over…Hi, Jasper…”

I snorted and buried my face in my hands. _Busted!_ “I’ll let you go, Angel.”

“Tease. To be continued, gorgeous. Send me your list,” Edward said in a clipped tone. “Love you.”

“Love you, too.”

As per Alice’s instructions, I began working on my resume. Edward was kind enough to transfer all of my old files to my new computer. I just needed to add a few things and I was set. I decided to wait until Edward got home to print it. He had quite the elaborate set up in his tech man cave. Heaven forbid I fuck something up while I’m printing out my resume.

_He did say to press his buttons…_

_Don’t. Start._

xx ANSOL xx

Wednesday was a repeat of Tuesday. I was so bored, but I couldn’t really do much. I actually asked Jane for a ton of novels to edit. If I couldn’t be there for Rose, I’d dive headlong into work for Twilight Publishing.

My ankle was growing stronger. I didn’t need the crutches to move from the couch to the bathroom. Anything further, I needed the assistance. Edward took it upon himself to be my personal assistant while he was home. He got me stuff to drink, carried me to his bedroom, and completely doted on me. It was so sweet and romantic. I never expected him to be this attentive. _Yes, you did. Hello, he gave you a private showing of Monet. And played beautiful music for you._

_Yeah, I’m stupid._

So, here I am. In Alice’s huge closet, getting my hair curled at an insane hour of the morning. I was barely coherent as she prattled on about my and Edward’s future. _She is such a fucking morning person. I’m going to drop kick if she doesn’t shut up. Perhaps subject her to some of my mom’s specialty…_

“Alice. I appreciate your help and the suit, but it’s five in the morning. Tone it down, girlfriend,” I muttered sleepily.

“Sorry, I’m just excited. You look beautiful in this suit and you will knock the socks off the interviewer. What’s their name?”

“Tia Cairo,” I answered.

“A woman. I’d prefer a man. You can do some subtle flirtations, but if she’s a lesbian, that would work…”

“Alice! Christ! Stop. Quiet. Silence. I’m begging. Edward is still sleeping,” I said. “Where I should be…”

“Bella, beauty takes time.”

“It’s five in the morning. Edward doesn’t go to work until eight. I have three hours.”

“You need to have a good breakfast and…”

A loud, gut wrenching scream filled the condo. Alice and I shared a look of shock. Alice took off and I clumsily followed on my crutches. We went into Edward’s bedroom. He was tangled in his sheets, clawing  at the pillows. “Edward! Wake up!” Alice cried as she shook him. “Edward!” He wouldn’t wake. She shot me a glance of complete pain.

I crawled into the bed and caressed his damp cheeks. “Edward,” I cooed. “Listen to my voice, angel. You’re safe. Nothing will hurt you.” He calmed and his hands relaxed.

“Bella,” he moaned as his eyes cracked open. “You’re here.”

“I’m here, angel,” I soothed, wiping his damp hair from his forehead. “What happened? Tell me about it.”

“Nightmare. Horrific nightmare. You were with _Emmett_ and you were laughing at me. Saying you never loved me,” he mumbled. “You left and never came back.”

“I’m never leaving you, Edward. I love you so much,” I said quietly. “And I’d never go anywhere with Emmett. He’s a tool.”

“Edward, you haven’t had a nightmare like this in years,” Alice said. “What brought this on?”

“Insecurities. Big time. I don’t know. The fact that my brother and dad were so enraged with me they tried to strangle me…”

“Edward, you have nothing to worry about. You are a brilliant, witty,  handsome, generous, incredibly adorable and loving man. It humbles me that you are so down to earth, despite the fact you are so awesome. You make me laugh. You make me smile. You make me whole, Edward,” I said fervently. “I was empty while I was away from you. I’ll be empty while I’m packing up my apartment and moving to Chicago. You’re wearing my promise around your finger. I’m not going anywhere! You’re stuck with me. I love you. Don’t let the Tweedle Dee  and Tweedle Dum stop that.”

Edward reached for me for a hug.

“Don’t wrinkle the suit!” Alice chirped. She quickly unbuttoned the jacket and hung it on a hanger in Edward’s closet. “Now you can molest your girlfriend.”

“When are you  moving out again?” Edward asked, arching a brow.

“Soon, Older,” Alice said as she  left the bedroom.

 Edward rolled his eyes and pulled me to his chest in a tight embrace. _I do not care about fucking wrinkles._ “Are you okay, angel?”

“Right now, yes. I have you in my arms,” he murmured. “You can make all the bad things in the world go away. With you by my side, I can do anything. Handle anyone.”

“You have nothing to be insecure about. I meant everything that I said. I love you. Only you. It will only ever be you. Do you want to know what I dreamt about last night?” Edward nodded and kissed my temple.  “I dreamt about us. Our future. I dreamt about our wedding. Phil walking me down the aisle. He’s wearing a black tuxedo and I’m in a white dress, with a veil. You’re standing next to a minister in a black tuxedo waiting for me. I walked to you, stumbling over my own feet because I’m clumsy like that.”

“Just don’t break anything. I wouldn’t want to spend our wedding day in the emergency room,” he snickered.

“This is my dream. I stumbled. That’s it. We say our vows. I put a ring on your finger, proclaiming that you’re mine. You put a ring on my finger with this radiant grin on your face. You do the same and kiss me as you do so. The minister chastises you for breaking tradition. You kissed me too soon. We have our first dance. We sway to some beautiful song; our lips are moving with each other. We make love as husband and wife. And it’s beautiful, Edward. So tender and loving, just like the man I’m marrying. My dream fast forwards several years down the road. You’re playing with a little boy with unruly brown hair and gorgeous golden eyes. I’m holding a little girl with bronze hair and brown eyes. Our children. We’re happy. We’re in love and that’s all that matters.”

Edward looked down at me and his cheeks were covered with tears. “I want that dream. I want it all with you.”

“So do I, Edward,” I murmured. “And we’ll get it.”

“I love and adore you, Bella. Thank you,” he whispered as he pressed a soft kiss to my lips. He then pulled away. “What’s on your lips?”

“Lip gloss. Blame Alice,” I chuckled.

“I like it. It tastes like strawberries. More reason for me to kiss you,” he said as he kissed my lips again.

“Enough kissy face, huggy bear. I need to finish beautifying your girlfriend. She has a job to land. Shower, Older. You stink,” Alice said.

Edward and I jumped at the intrusion. “Don’t you knock?”

“No.”

“Seriously, when are you moving out?” Edward asked.

“Nothing is set in stone. But hopefully by the end of August, Older,” Alice smirked. “Come on, Bells.” She wrestled me out of Edward’s arms. She gave me a sniff. “You smell like him. And he’s smelly.”

“Am not. What the hell, Alice?”

“No, he smells like fresh linen and sunshine. You’re full of shit,” I snickered. Alice rolled her eyes and gently pushed me back toward her closet. I crutched back to my perch and scowled as she finished ‘beautifying me.’

_Today is going to be a long day…_

xx ANSOL xx

I was currently sitting at Edward’s desk, reading one of my novels and making corrections. His office was absolutely gorgeous. Sleek lacquered wood and tons of windows. He had a corner office overlooking Chicago. Edward was in a meeting with some interns about writing security codes. My interview was in an hour and I was feeling the butterflies. Rose sent me a text wishing me luck before her book signing. I still had yet to get in contact with my mom, so she couldn’t wish me luck.

I was currently re-reading the same line over again. “This is pointless. I can’t do this anymore…” My brain was working a mile a minute. My cell phone rang from Edward’s desk. I picked it up. “Hello?”

“Beautiful Bella! Long time, not talk girlfriend,” Demetri shrieked.

“Hello, Demetri. How are you?”

“Excellent. I was wondering if you and Sexy Geek Boy are available for a double date tomorrow?” Demetri asked.

“I think we are available. Are we going to meet the elusive Alex?”

“Of course, BB,” Demetri said with a smile in voice.

“And Sexy Geek Boy?”

“Rose called me. She told me about Edward’s nick name. And about your progress!” Demetri snickered.

“Aw, hell,” I blushed. “What did she say?”

“That you were a lucky bitch,” Demetri laughed. “I want that peen.”

“Too bad, Demetri. That peen is mine,” I smirked.

“Fine. But, I will kiss those delectable lips of his,” Demetri mumbled.

“Over my rotting corpse, Demetri. Like his peen, those lips are mine.”

“Damn, you’re a possessive little thing.”

“Yep.” Edward walked in and he gave me slight smile. “Demetri, I have to go. I have an interview in a little bit and I need to prepare.”

“Job interview?”

“Yeah. I didn’t tell you. I’m moving to the Windy City. I’m interviewing at the parent company of Twilight Publishing,” I said hurriedly.

“Rose told me about your decision to live in sin. Good luck on your interview and I’ll text you deets about tomorrow. Love you, bitch.”

“Love you, too, Demetri,” I smiled. I hung up the phone and turned to face Edward who was sitting on his desk, giving me a loving grin. “How was your meeting?”

“The interns are dumber than a box of rocks. But, willing to learn. What did Demetri want?”

“Double date. Tomorrow. We cool?” I asked.

“We cool. Ready for your interview?”

“Ready for it to be done,” I said with a huff. I checked my watch and stood up. “I’m going to head to Eclipsed Sun. Wish me luck?”

“You won’t need it, but good luck,” Edward said as he caressed my cheeks. “I love you, gorgeous. Now, go kick some ass.” He kissed me chastely and picked up my messenger bag. I slung it over my shoulder and hobbled out of Edward’s office. I took the elevator down two floors to the Eclipsed Sun. I checked in with the receptionist and waited to be called by Tia Cairo.

“Isabella Dwyer?” asked a tall, exotic woman. Her black hair was pulled back in a sleek ponytail. Her eyes were deep and black. Her cheekbones were high and her lips were bright red. She was absolutely stunning.

“Ms. Cairo?” I responded.

“Please, call me Tia,” she said with a warm grin. We shook hands.

“I’m Bella.”

“Nice to meet you, Bella. What happened?”

“I have some ligament damage to my right ankle from a nasty fall a week ago,” I blushed. “I’m healing. Slowly.”

“Well, let’s get you seated and off your foot.” Tia led me to a large office. Smaller than Edward’s but still very nice. “So, Jane said that you were the best editor she’s ever worked with.”

“Um, wow! I never realized that Jane thought so highly of me,” I said with humility. “She’s an amazing woman.”

“That she is. So, why do you want to come to Eclipsed Sun?”

“I’ve recently decided to move in with my boyfriend who lives here in Chicago. While I can edit for Twilight remotely, I want to challenge myself with the books that you work with. Some of my favorite novels that I’ve read for my pleasure were from your company.”

“Congratulations on you and your boyfriend. Anybody I know?”

“Possibly. Edward Cullen. He works two floors up in Whitlock Technologies,” I said with a small smile.

“Oh, yes. Edward has saved us numerous times. Our IT guy is a complete moron. Edward’s fixed our network more times than we can count. He’s a saint. And very good looking.”

“Yes, he is. He doesn’t see it, but he is probably the most beautiful man I’ve ever met.”

“You must love him a great deal to move your life in Phoenix to Chicago.”

“I do. Very much,” I said wistfully.

“Well, I’m going to be honest with you. After the glowing phone call from Jane and Rosalie Hale, I think you’d fit in here at Eclipsed famously. This was only a formality. I’d like to have you work with us at Eclipsed Sun. In addition, you’d be a senior editor with several other editors beneath you. You’d be like Jane. We’d also pay for your moving costs. It also is a substantial pay increase.”

“How much?”

“Your salary at Twilight was $50,000, right?”

“Yes.”

“We’d double it, plus a yearly bonus based off the sales of the books you edit,” Tia said with a wide smile. “So, welcome to the family, Bella. I look forward to working with you.”

“When will I start?”

“When can you?”

“My lease is up in September,” I said.

“You’ll start October 1st,” Tia replied. “Give you time to get settled in the new city and new place. Call the office if you have any questions. We’ll set up a meeting with a moving company and you’ll be good to go. I’m really excited to work with you, Bella. Congratulations.”

“Thank you, Tia,” I said as I shook her hand. Tia gave me a tight hug and led me to the elevators. I rode up the elevators, brimming with excitement. I got the job. Actually, I got a better job. I was a boss. Once up at Whitlock Technologies, I smiled at the receptionist. She gave me a wave and I headed back to Edward’s office. Eric, Edward’s assistant was typing madly on his computer. I pointed the door and Eric nodded. I knocked lightly and slipped into his office.

His brow was furrowed and his fingers moved along the keyboard in a technological dance. _That’s why is so damn good with his fingers. All these hours on the computer…_

He blinked a few times and turned to look at me. He gave me a lopsided smile, “Well?”

“You’re looking at the newest senior editor of Eclipsed Sun Publishing,” I said with a confident swagger. “Doubling my salary and giving me minions to boss around.”

“You got it? You got it!” Edward said as he hopped up from his desk. He ran to me and hugged me tightly. “You got it. You’re moving here. Holy shit. I’m so proud of you, Bella. I love you, gorgeous.”

“I love you, angel,” I said as he kissed me. His velvety lips moved languidly with mine. I moaned and tangled my hands in his hair. “You know what else?” I murmured against his perfect mouth.

“What, love?” he purred.

“I’m working two floors down from you,” I whispered. “You can bend me over your very sleek desk.”

“Maybe I’ll want to christen your office, gorgeous,” he said seductively. I pushed him slightly, hobbling toward the black couch in his office. “What are you doing, love?”

“It’s not clandestine office sex, but we can still celebrate.”

“Let me at least lock the door. I would just die if Jasper walked in while I was making you come,” he said as he licked his lips. _And my panties got very very wet. Since when does Edward have this sexual streak? Not that I’m complaining. His voice makes anything sound sexy. He could be reading the ingredients of Honey Nut Cheerios and I’d cream my panties._

Edward turned around after he deftly locked the doors and informing Eric to hold his calls. He walked toward me with a predatory, feline quality to his gait. He looked like a lion that was about to attack its prey. _That’s you. You’re the gazelle. He’s the lion. Offer yourself to him. Spread ‘em, hoochie._ I was sitting on the couch, staring at my love as he stalked me. Once he got to the couch, he gracefully sunk to his knees and pulled me so my legs were around his torso. “I’m so incredibly proud of you, Isabella.” He leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to my lips. His fingers moved to my suit coat and unbuttoned it. “I knew you would get it.” Edward eased my jacket over my shoulders and tossed it on the leather chair that matched the couch. His mouth moved down my neck. He ran his soft lips along the column of neck, lightly tracing circles with his tongue. “You are the most beautiful” _kiss_ “intelligent” _kiss_ “wonderful” _kiss_ “sexy” _kiss_ “ and loving woman I’ve known. And you’re mine.” His lips found my mouth and he hungrily kissed me.

“Yours,” I moaned against his mouth.

 His hands moved down my silky blouse, quickly working through the buttons. He didn’t remove it. He just pushed it open and stared at my lacy cream bra. “So exquisite,” he murmured as he kissed the swell of my breast. He gently pushed me further back and reached the button for my dress pants. Then he noticed I was still wearing my boot.

_I hate that fucker…_

He quickly removed my boot, pressing a soft kiss to the top of my foot. “I won’t miss that thing,” Edward chuckled. I smiled and arched my brow. Edward handed me his glasses which I put on the table next to the couch. Edward’s long fingers unbuttoned my suit pants and lowered the zipper. His mouth was moving along my belly. His tongue was sliding erotically along the smooth skin. My fingers twined in his hair. He looked up at me and gave me the most beautiful smile. Crooked, joyous and loving. I tenderly ran my fingers along his jaw, reveling in the soft stubble that lay there. “I love you, Bella.”

“I love you, more, Edward,” I said reverently.

Edward’s beautiful smile returned and he kissed my navel. His fingers moved the waistband of my dress pants and began pulling them down. I raised my hips, watching this perfect man as he undressed me. My pants were gently placed on top of my jacket. I was sitting on the couch in my blouse which was unbuttoned and my bra and panties. My very skimpy and wet panties. _Thank you, Alice. For dressing me from head to thong._

Edward’s jaw unhinged and I think his tongue rolled out his head when he saw what I was wearing under my suit pants. _Alice said no visible panty lines._ I giggled breathily as I stared at my boyfriend staring at me. “Edward?”

“No words. No words to describe the perfection that is you,” Edward muttered reverently. He pulled me in for a searing, passionate kiss. Our tongues fought for dominance. His hands moved up and down my thighs. His mouth stayed on mine as he reached for the skimpy panties. _Dental floss. They are dental floss._ He pulled them down and he moved down my body. He kissed my breasts over the bra. His fingers teased my slick core. I was dripping. His touch and loving caresses were driving me mad. His silky kisses traveled further down my body until he reached my dripping sex. He looked up at me and gave me a wink before he gave my clit a soft kiss. _He winked. WINKED!_  

When his plump lips touched my body, I fell back against the leather couch. I was breathing heavily at what was happening. _He’s going down on me. At his job. Talk about going to the dark side. Rose would be proud._ Edward’s honey eyes looked up at me as his tongue swirled along my sensitive bundle of nerves. “Edward,” I moaned.

“You need to stay quiet, Isabella,” Edward said with a wry grin. He was pressing open mouthed kisses to my thighs. His figners were teasing my body, moving closer and closer to where I wanted them. “I don’t want Eric to think I’m doing anything elicit in here.”

“We are doing something elicit in here,”  I breathed.

“I know,” he said as he pulled my clit between his teeth. _Fuck!_ My hips swiveled at the sweet torture of Edward’s mouth. His eyelids fluttered shut and Edward’s tongue flicked my nub. With his hand, he gently spread my folds and ran his flattened tongue along the length of my slit. “So sweet,” he murmured as he put his soft tongue into my core. _Oh, my god. Nothing is as good as this man’s heavenly tongue._

“Ungh,” I moaned as I bit my lip. Edward’s eyes flew open and he licked his way back up to my clit. He added a finger into my heat and began to slowly pump in and out of my body. “Add another, Edward. Please, angel.” His brow arched and he added a second finger to body. Edward took one of my legs and threw it over his shoulder so he could get a different angle. My hips moved at a frantic pace, grinding against his hand and his tongue. With each flick, nibble, and suckle, I was getting closer and closer to my release. I bit my lips, trying to quell the moans in my throat. Edward’s hand moved faster and harder in my body. He added a third finger and that did me in, combined with the curling action he did in my body. “Edward!” I sighed breathily. My muscles clenched and I arched off the couch, using Edward’s shoulder to brace myself. He groaned loudly against my skin as my release washed over him. _Yes, I think I squirted a little bit. A little tid bit that Rose informed me of…_

Edward removed his hand from my body and licked his fingers clean. His eyes were black as pitch and I could see his arousal through his black dress pants. He moved up and pulled me to his face, kissing my lips. I could taste my release on his mouth and tongue. I should be grossed out, but tasting that on his skin made it so erotic. I reached for his belt and he backed away. “Oh no. Your congratulations, gorgeous,” he smirked.

“But…”

“It’s all about you today. Only you,” he said as he caressed my face with his hand. He reached of his shoulder and handed me my pants.

“Um, aren’t you forgetting something?”

“Nope.”

“Edward, I need my panties.”

“No, you don’t.  Besides, these are not panties. They’re dental floss,” he chuckled. “And they’re mine.” He stuffed my panties into his pocket and gracefully stood up.

“You pilfered my panties,” I said with shock.

“Yep.”

“I can’t believe you pilfered my panties,” I whispered. I pulled up my dress pants. It was strangely liberating to be without underwear. “Okay, angel. Since you’re a panty thief, you’ll have to pay.”

“And how will I do that?”

“Tomorrow, you will go commando,” I said as I buttoned my blouse. “Nothing between you and your Calvins.”

Edward bit his lip and pondered my demand. He arched a brow and nodded, “Deal.”

**A/N: Bella got the job. Edward is having insecurities (damn Daddy and Brother Cullen). Rose is being Rose. Alice is being Alice. And Demetri wants to bone Edward. Up next, double date with Demetri and Alex. Leave me love! MUAH!**

 


	17. Meat

**I'd like to send a shout out to a couple of people who have been seriously making writing this story so much fun. Thank you to Leslie (StarttheFantasy), Ashley (edwardsouthernbella), Stephanie (luvstwilight09) and Kyla (theonlykyla) for their support and pimp-age of the story. I love you, ladies! MUAH! Also, thank you to the ladies of The Lemonade Stand for their mention on their blog! Thank you to Wendy from TwilightFicZone for the wonderful review on her blog! I’m truly humbled at the response to this story. I mean, wow!**

**Also…a couple of RECOMMENDATIONS for you:**

**#1. The Sharpest Lives by luvstwilight09**

**#2. Taking Chances by butterflybetty**

**Also, I don't own any of this. I make no money for writing these stories. Though I would like to. I just need to get an original thought or characters. Or something...**

**Chapter Seventeen: Meat**

**EPOV**

“Do you know where we’re going for dinner, gorgeous?” I asked Bella. “I’d like to know so I can get dressed.”

“Fogo de Chao?” Bella replied. She was sitting on my bed wearing navy skirt, white blouse, and a buttery cardigan. On her one foot that was free of the boot, she was wearing a butter colored flat. It was one of my sister’s creations. I was currently standing in a towel, in my closet debating on what I needed to wear. “Don’t forget, Edward: commando!”

“What the hell was I thinking when I said I would do that?” I grumbled to myself. “Oh, right, I wasn’t. All of the blood rushed from my brain to my penis.”

“I heard that!”

“Damn it!” I said as I ran my hands over my face. “Ugh, what would chafe the least?”

“Quit being such a baby! Put on some pants and deal with it, Cullen! Your cock will survive ONE NIGHT without the protection of underwear!” Bella laughed.

“Evil woman!” I barked as I pulled down a pair of dark wash jeans. I slid them up my legs and tucked my manhood into the denim. I held my breath as I zipped the jeans. _No flesh was caught. I’ll be able to father children…thank goodness._ I blew out a breath and I put on a white dress shirt and a black sports coat. I walked back into the bedroom as I was buttoning my shirt. “You are the devil, Bella.”

“Whatever. You promised and now you have to deal with it,” Bella snickered. “Little Eddie is all safe and sound in your jeans?”

“Yes, he is. Dress shoes or Chuck’s?” I asked.

“Chuck’s of course,” Bella said. “You may have to heft me around. You may as well be comfortable.”

“Good point,” I said as I swiped a pair of socks from my dresser and my black Chuck Taylor’s. “Alice will probably skewer me, but what can you do?”

“Edward, I think you look nice,” Bella said with a flirtatious wink. “But then again, you always look nice.”

“Alice would disagree. She’s convinced that I go out and purchase the least fashionable clothing to wear. That’s not possible. She buys all of my clothes because she doesn’t trust me,” I sighed.

“Have you shopped for your clothes?” Bella asked.

“I go with Alice. But she usually shoves me into a dressing room and hands me piles upon piles of clothing,” I mumbled.

“Sounds so familiar,” Bella laughed. “She did the exact same thing when she bought my red dress. But she does have good taste in clothing. I like this.”

“I love it. You look absolutely beautiful,” I said with a crooked grin. “Glasses or contacts?”

“Glasses. I love your eyes, but you look so sexy with your glasses on,” Bella purred.

“Good, because my eyes are quite dry today,” I said as I slipped on my frames. I sprayed on some cologne and ran my fingers through my unruly hair. I put some pomade on my hands and styled it, only causing more chaos in my bronze mess. “You ready?”

“Yep. You look, um…hot,” Bella blushed. “You are definitely living up to your nickname: Sexy Geek Boy.”

“I’ll get t-shirts made,” I quipped. I grabbed my wallet, phone and keys from the dresser. “Come my love, let’s go get some meat.”

“Meat?”

“You’ve never been to Fogo de Chao?”

“No. Can’t say that I have.”

“Well, it’s a Brazilian steak house with servers walking around with skewers of many different types of meat. Oh, GOD! Demetri is going to have a field day with this one,” I moaned.

“Wha…OH! He wants a piece of your man meat,” Bella snorted. “I’ll shove my crutch up his ass.”

“He might like that a little too much, gorgeous,” I said with a sardonic grin. Bella gave me a scowl and hobbled past me. I laughed lightly and followed her. I left a note for Alice and Jasper, telling them that Bella and I were going out. We rode down the elevator and walked to my Volvo. I helped Bella into the car and went into the driver’s side. I deftly moved the car out of the parking spot and drove to Fogo de Chao. We had our company party there a few years back and it was really good. I hadn’t been back since.

I use the valet to park the car and we headed inside. Demetri texted Bella to inform her that they were there and where to go once we arrived. We walked through the restaurant and saw Demetri. He was hard to miss. Next to him was a smaller man. In pink shorts and a baby blue sweater. With a purse.

_Can we be any more clichéd?_

_Is he wearing lipstick? By jove, he is! And mascara!_

“Demetri!” Bella squealed.

Demetri stood up and hugged my girlfriend. He gave her two kisses on the cheeks and arched a brow. “Where you walking and chewing gum at the same time?”

“Shut it,” Bella said with a smack to his arm.

“Hi, Edward,” Demetri said as he kissed my cheek and gave me a ‘man hug.’ “You look good enough to eat.”

“Thanks, Demetri,” I blushed.

“Okay, BB and Sexy Geek Boy, this is my Alex,” Demetri gushed. “Alex, this is Bella Dwyer and Edward Cullen.”

“Oh, Bella, if I was straight, I’d take you home with me and have my wicked way with you,” Alex said in a high tenor. “But, your boyfriend is more my style.” He stood up and sidled up next to me, wrapping his arm around my waist and putting his hand in my back pocket. “Alexandra Horne. Pronounced ‘horny.’”

I looked down at the short man standing next to me. He was no taller than Bella and about as tiny. “Nice to meet you, Alex,” I squeaked.

“Is my hand in your ass pocket or you just happy to see me?” Alex quipped as he laid his head on my shoulder.

“Um…”

“Alex, your boyfriend is standing right behind you. Please stop fondling the goods,” Demetri snickered.

“Can I feel up your ass, Dem?” Alex asked.

“Anytime, baby,” Demetri said as he turned around and shook his butt. Alex removed his hand from my pocket and grabbed Demetri’s ass cheeks with vigor. We settled into our seats and had our drinks ordered. Bella got a mojito while I got a glass of wine. “So, Edward, how are you feeling now that BB is moving in with you?”  Demetri asked.

“I’m absolutely thrilled. It will be amazing once she’s here,” I smiled as I caressed her cheek. “Permanently.”

“How long have you two been dating?” Alex asked as he smiled impishly.

“Two months,” Bella answered. “Well, we’ve been a couple for a month, but been talking for two months.”

“It seemed like you were together longer,” Alex said, his green eyes wide. “Like years, as opposed to months.”

“We have so much in common and it feels like we known each other for years,” I said. “How about you and Demetri? How long have you two been together?”

“Five years,” Alex said as he laced his fingers with Demetri’s. “We met in a chat room.”

“So did we,” Bella said excitedly. “A music chat room.”

“Ah, the power of technology. Right, Edward?” Demetri smiled.

“Exactly. I would be lost without my internet connection,” I quipped.

“What do you do?” Alex asked as he motioned for the meat skewer server person. “Model? Porn star?”

“Ah, no. I’m a computer programmer. My best friend and I run Whitlock Technologies,” I answered. “My sister is a fashion designer.”

“Wait a minute…your sister is Alice Cullen? I fucking love her clothes. My sweater is from her line,” Alex shrieked.

“Tone it down, lover,” Demetri chuckled. “I don’t think Australia heard you.”

“Sorry. I just love Alice’s clothes.”

“My best friend loves her clothes, too. Author, Rosalie Hale,” Bella said as she winked at Alex. “She’s going to be here in a couple of weeks for a photo shoot with Alice’s designs and some photographer named Victoria.”

“I’ve heard about her. She goes through men faster than I do with my Prada,” Alex said with a wrinkled nose. “She’s a slut.”

“And to think, my sister wanted me to go out with her,” I grumbled.

“You are a hot guy. She would probably keep you around. If you know what you’re doing,” Alex said as he smiled lasciviously. Demetri, who was sipping his martini, spit it out and glared at his boyfriend. “What?”

“Nothing,” Demetri laughed. “Just went down the wrong tube.”

My bright pink cheeks must have indicated to Alex that I wasn’t as ‘experienced’ as he thought. Bella was giggling silently next to me. I poked her side and gave her a pointed glare. She snorted and fell back in her chair. “Did I miss something?” Alex asked with a confused expression on his face.

“Define what you mean by ‘knows what you’re doing.’” I said.

“Keep a woman satisfied. Fuck her fifty ways till Sunday,” Alex said simply.

“Alex, just drop it,” Demetri said with a pat on his boyfriend’s hand. I buried my head in my hands.

“You’re a virgin?!”Alex deduced.

“Can I just crawl in a hole and die?” I said as I put my head down on the table.

“Don’t do that, angel. I’d be sad,” Bella said as she pulled me back on his chair. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, gorgeous. Alex, no love there,” I teased. “Like Demetri said, I don’t think Australia heard that I still have my v-card.”

“I’m sorry, Sexy Geek Boy,” Alex said sheepishly. “It’s just shocking. Really. I mean, you’re so fuckable.”

“Um, thanks?”

“No, it’s a good thing. Now, BB, are you still in possession of your v-card?” Alex chastised.

“Um…” Bella blushed.

“Come with me, BB. I need to go to the bathroom. We need to chat,” Alex said with a wink. Bella got even more pink but followed Alex to the restrooms.

“Edward, I’m sorry about Alex. He has absolutely no filter,” Demetri said apologetically.

“No he doesn’t. A little warning would have been helpful,” I snickered. “Besides, I’m okay with being a virgin. I just don’t want it broadcast all over the greater Chicagoland area. Why doesn’t he just contact all of the news stations…?”

“I am sorry, man. I like you but I’ll understand if…” Demetri said with a frown.

“Demetri, we’re friends. I like talking to you and Alex. He just needs to be aware of personal space and personal information.”

“I’ll talk to my loud-mouthed boyfriend,” Demetri snickered. “Speaking of personal information…how are things with you and BB?”

“I am eternally grateful for your instruction on Saturday. I put it to good use,” I said with an arched brow. “Multiple times.”

“Good for you, Sexy Geek Boy. You two seem much more comfortable together. When I saw you last week, you weren’t as connected. But, now you seem to gravitate to each other; one moves and then the other follows. I’ve never seen any couple more attached in all of my life. Not even my parents and they were together for 35 years.”

“Were?”

“My mom died last year,” Demetri said sadly. “But they were madly in love. So, are you planning on proposing?”

“I am. I never thought I’d find her. Bella is my dream. She’s my life. I can’t imagine my life without her. When she leaves in July, I’m going to be so bereft. But, she will be back. And when she is, it’ll be to move in with me,” I said with a smile.

“Are you going to help her?”

“Of course I am. I don’t want her to drive by herself to Chicago. Once she settles on a date for when she’s moving, I’ll take some time off of work and fly out. We’ll drive back to Chicago together,” I said.

“Good. Once she gets here, I’ll help move her in. Don’t rely on Alex. He’s too afraid of breaking a nail,” Demetri said with a smirk.

“I’m not afraid of breaking a nail. I helped you move into my house,” Alex said with mock disdain.

“You moved one box, lover. Full of pillows,” Demetri said dryly.

“Minor technicalities,” Alex said with a wave of the hand. “I helped. Did you miss me, Eddie?”

“Sure, Alex. And it’s Edward,” I said with a crooked smile. “I hate the name ‘Eddie.’”

“Okay. I won’t call you Eddie. Only because I love your girlfriend so much,” Alex said as he laced his fingers with mine. “She’s fabulous. My new best friend. Right, BB?”

“Of course, Alex,” Bella giggled. She laid her hand on my inner thigh, slowly moving her tiny fingers closer to my crotch. I trapped her hand with mine and laced my fingers with hers. Bella looked at me coyly. I gave her a look. “So, we were talking about July Fourth in the bathroom.”

“Demetri and I have a barbeque each July Fourth and we’d love if you and your girlfriend would come. Invite your sister, too!” Alex squealed. “The more the merrier!”

“Sounds good to me,” I smiled. “We’ll ask Alice when we get home.”

“Awesome!” Alex said as he hopped out of his chair. He scrambled and plopped on my lap, causing my zipper to crush against my manhood. I groaned quietly and gave Alex a tight smile. Alex wrapped his arms around my neck and proceeded on squealing in my ear.

“Lover, get off Edward,” Demetri said in a frustrated tone.

“I’d like to get Edward off,” Alex said as he caressed my face.

“Alex, you touch my boyfriend and your manhood is in serious jeopardy,” Bella said forcefully.

“Can’t we share?”

“Ask YOUR boyfriend,” Bella said with an arched brow. “He’s looking a little lonely.”

“Oh, right,” Alex giggled as he got up off my lap. “I love you, Dem.”

We spent the rest of the dinner talking and planning the barbeque. Or rather, Bella and Alex planned the barbeque. Demetri and I just spent the conversation watching our respective significant others talk excitedly about the party. It was like watching Wimbeldon. Alex had even taken out a heart shaped pad of paper from his murse (his man purse) and began dictating what our jobs were.

We settled the bill and decided to head to a bar close by. Bella insisted on walking herself. She was down to one crutch, but was still very slow moving. At least I was able to twine my fingers with her as we ambled down the street.  I sent a text to Jasper, inviting him to the bar if he and Alice were not busy getting it on. Surprisingly, he responded right away. They were actually in the neighborhood and would be at the bar in ten minutes.

Demetri and Alex darted off to the dance floor and began grinding on each other. It was actually pretty humorous, seeing them dance. While Demetri was the more masculine of the two men, Alex was the more dominant one in the relationship.

“I wish I could be dancing with you, love,” I said as I put my arm over Bella’s stool.

“I hate dancing. But I wish we could be dancing together. But I’d probably break one of your toes with this monster,” Bella giggled as she gestured to her boot. “I loathe this thing. Abhor it. Want it to die a slow and painful death.”

“Bella, it’s fabric and plastic. It can’t die,” I quipped. Bella smacked my belly. My very full belly. _Ate too much meat._ “Ow. Be kind to the stomach. I had too many servings of Brazilian meat.”

“Oh, poor baby,” Bella said sarcastically. “Perhaps we can get you an order of buffalo wings with a size order of ham.”

“Jeez. I’m going to puke, Bella. Just stop,” I said as I laid my hand on my stomach.

“My brother said the word puke! Hell just froze over,” Alice snickered.

“Shut it, Younger.”

“Love you, Older.”

“Hi, Alice. Jasper,” Bella said with a smile. She accepted hugs from both of them as they sat down on the seats. “What were you up to tonight?”

“Date night. Victoria, my photographer friend, was having a showing at a gallery nearby,” Alice replied. I shot daggers at Alice. _Victoria, the slut you tried to set me up with._ “Don’t look at me in the tone of voice, Edward Anthony. What’s up with the pointed look?”

“Yeah, Alex said that Victoria has a bit of a reputation,” I snarled. “You wanted to set me up with her?”

“She’s sweet. When she wants to be,” Alice giggled nervously. “In retrospect, I’m glad you decided to not go out with her. Or let me push you into something with her. She would have eaten you alive.”

“Exactly,” I grumbled. “I told you before that I did not want to be forced into a relationship like that with someone I have no feelings for.”

“I’m sorry, Edward,” Alice said. “I wasn’t thinking. I just wanted you to be happy. But, now you are with Bella. And you know I love you, Bella. Just like the sister I wished I had. Instead I’m stuck with the fucktard and the geek.”

“I better be the geek,” I snickered.

“No, you’re the fucktard,” Alice said as she ruffled my hair. “You put the pomade in your hair. Good job, Older.”

“I wanted to impress my boyfriends,” I said as I held my hand limply and spoke with a lisp. Bella chuckled next to me and kissed my cheek. “Stop it! You might make Demetri jealous.”

“Oh no, Alex wants to jump your bones, angel,” Bella snorted. “He totally wants to ride your baloney pony.”

“My baloney pony?” I squeaked.

“Your cock, Edward. Manhood. Schlong. Dick…” Jasper said.

“I know what it is, douche,” I snapped, arching my brow over my frames. “I just never thought I’d hear it in actual conversation.”

“O.M.G!” Alex shouted. “Alice Cullen is sitting at our table. Dem, pinch me. Make sure that I’m awake…” Demetri pinched Alex’s butt and he squealed. He ran up to my sister and hugged her something fierce. Alice’s eyes widened but accepted the hug. _Alex has more exuberance than my sister. That’s a first._ “I’m Alexandra Horne and I’m your biggest fan. I love you, Alice Cullen.”

“Nice to meet you, Alexandra?” Alice said.

“Alex for short,” Alex said in an awe struck voice. “She said my name. Alice Cullen said my name. Holy shit. Pinch me somebody. Sexy geek boy, grab an ass cheek.”

“I’m not pinching your ass,” I said dryly.

“Please? I’ll die a happy man,” Alex giggled as he waved his butt toward my hand. Jasper snickered and pinched Alex’s butt. “Not sexy geek boy, but you’ll do.”

“Jasper Whitlock,” Jasper drawled. “Nice to meet you, Alex. Ignore the prude here.”

“You’re a sexual deviant, so shut it,” I laughed as I smacked his chest. “I’m not a prude.”

“Not anymore.”

Bella leaned over and kissed my neck. “Definitely not anymore, says the man who is not wearing any underwear,” she whispered in my ear. She then ran her tongue up and down my earlobe, waking the monster. _Behave. Down boy!_ “I’m thinking you. Me. Hot tub tonight.”

_Score!_

“We’re going to get going,” I said in a strained voice. Bella laughed as her fingers nimbly moved along my inner thigh. “Bella’s foot is bothering her.”

“Just her foot?” Jasper asked. I narrowed my eyes at my friend, smacking his arm.

“Have fun, Older. I’m staying at Jasper’s tonight. Oh and Bella, there’s a present for you on Edward’s bed,” Alice said with a wink.

“Thanks, Alice,” Bella said with a look of confusion. I shrugged and helped Bella down off the stool. We hugged our friends and headed back to Fogo de Chao where my car was still parked. The valet ran off and got my Volvo. Bella was leaning against me. Her foot was really bothering her. I held most of her weight, but she was still in pain. Once the car pulled up, I assisted her into the passenger seat. I gave the valet a tip and went to the driver’s side. I sped home and parked the car in my spot. “I hate to ask…”

“I’ll carry you, my gorgeous girl. I know you’re hurting,” I said with a frown.

“I love you, Edward. My hero,” she giggled. I rolled my eyes and went to get her from the car. She was standing and I scooped her up in my arms. Once I had her there, I kissed her soft lips. “Hmmmm, another one.”

“Definitely, my love,” I smirked as I kissed her again, hipping the car door to close it. We headed up to the condo and into my bedroom. Sure enough, on the bed was a bag. Bella shook her head. I gently put her down and handed her the bag. “I’m afraid, Bella. My sister is up to something.”

“Probably. I’m going to put on my suit and stuff,” Bella smirked. I nodded and went to grab my swim suit from my closet. I stripped out of my clothes and put on my black swim suit. I headed back out into the bedroom. Bella was sitting on the bed in her white cover up, biting her lip. “I’m going to kill your sister.”

“Why are you going to kill Alice?” I asked.

“You’ll see when we’re outside,” Bella sighed. I arched a brow and shook my head. Bella stood up while I crouched down. She hopped on my back in a piggy back ride. Her lips immediately went to my neck, nibbling and licking as we walked to the balcony. _Do not drop Bella. Not while she’s…God, that feels good._ I put her on the edge of the hot tub while I got some towels. I turned on the sound dock I had outside, lit a few candles, turned off the balcony light and walked back to the hot tub. Bella was still in her cover up, blushing furiously.

“What’s wrong, gorgeous?”

“I’m afraid you won’t like Alice’s present,” Bella murmured. “She got me a bathing suit. No, it’s not a bathing suit. It’s two scraps of fabric disguised as a bathing suit.” She stood up and reached for her hem of the cover up.

“Bella, it’s probably gorgeous,” I said as she lifted the cover up from her body.

_Fuck me._

The bathing suit was red. And tiny. With strings that held it up. Bella’s body was gorgeous, but the bathing suit made her more attractive. _She’s fucking hot, Cullen. Use the damn vernacular._ My jaw unhinged and I stared my girlfriend. I think I even drooled while my tongue was rolling out of my head and onto the floor. “Edward?”

“Huh?”

“That bad?”

“Oh, no, gorgeous. That good,” I purred. I ran my fingertips along her ribcage, moving closer to her. I crouched down slightly and grabbed her thighs, picking her up. Bella squealed and wrapped her legs around my waist. “You are amazing, Bella.”

“That would be you, angel,” she murmured. “Now, I’m a bit cold. Can we get in the hot tub, hornball?” I nodded and put Bella on the ledge of the hot tub. She swung her legs over and sunk into the warm water. I flipped on the lights and turned on the jets. I slid into the water, sitting next to Bella. As soon as my butt was on the seat, Bella straddled my waist and attacked my lips with hers. My hands rested on her hips, pulling her closer. Our kisses were frenzied and out of control. Bella’s fingers were tangled in my hair, pulling on the strands forcefully.

“Bella…” I moaned against her mouth. She pulled away and gave me a smirk before she kissed my neck, swirling her tongue on the fading bruise of her mark. I bit my lip and reached for the ties of her bikini. I pulled on the strings, causing the fabric to fall from Bella’s body. She threw the bikini top on the side of the hot tub, pressing her bare chest against mine. “So perfect, love.”

Bella pulled away and scooted back in the hot tub. “On the ledge, Edward. Take off your swim trunks,” Bella commanded.

“Wha…what?” I asked.

“I need to taste you, Edward,” she cooed as she began rubbing my arousal through the swim suit. Her lips were gliding over my neck as her hand reached for the ties to my trunks. “Do it, angel. Please?”

I untied my swim trunks and slid them down my legs. I pulled them out of the hot tub. Bella swiped them and put them by her bathing suit top. She pushed me up onto the ledge of the hot tub and kissed me deeply. Her tongue danced with mine as her hand went to my growing erection. _Growing? Hell if it was any bigger, your cock would be down to your knees._ Bella’s lips moved down my neck, licking and nipping as she went. “Baby,” I moaned as she continued moving further down my body. Bella looked up at me through her eyelashes and gave me a sexy smirk before she pressed a chaste kiss to the head of my cock. I watched as Bella grabbed my manhood and ran her tongue along the entire length. “Holy shit.” I gripped the edge of the hot tub as Bella began sucking and licking my arousal like the best lollipop in the planet.

Nothing could describe her mouth on me. It was warm and wet. The friction of her tongue and teeth were so erotic. My hips bucked as she was bobbing her head. I needed more. _Take off her bottoms and bury her to hilt, Cullen._

_No, romance. She deserves romance. Hearts, flowers, candles, a bed. Not making love in a hot tub for the first time._

Bella continued moving her mouth along my shaft. She was adding her teeth to the mix and I could feel the coil in my belly tighten. Her tiny hands went to my balls and she massaged them. My fingers twined in her hair as she moved her mouth on my cock. My body spasmed and my dick twitched. “Bella…I’m…” I could see her smile as she continued moving her mouth along my length. She dragged her bottom teeth on my body and that was my undoing. I exploded in her mouth. She eagerly sucked all of my release and kept her mouth on my body.

Once she was done, I was without bones. My body slumped and I felt myself falling. Then, blackness…

**A/N: Bella really sent him over the edge. Literally and figuratively. Up next, the aftermath of Edward’s orgasm and July Fourth BBQ! Leave me love!**

 


	18. Whipped Cream, Fireworks and Flowers

**I'd like to send a shout out to a couple of people who have been seriously making writing this story so much fun. Thank you to Leslie (StarttheFantasy), Ashley (edwardsouthernbella), Stephanie (luvstwilight09), Lexi (SexyLexiCullen) and Kyla (theonlykyla) for their support and pimp-age of the story. I love you, ladies! MUAH! Also, thank you to the ladies of The Lemonade Stand for their mention on their blog! Thank you to Wendy from TwilightFicZone for the wonderful review on her blog! I’m truly humbled at the response to this story. I mean, wow!**

**Also, I don't own any of this. I make no money for writing these stories. Though I would like to. I just need to get an original thought or characters. Or something...**

**Chapter Eighteen: Whipped Cream, Fireworks and Flowers**

**BPOV**

I had just swallowed all of Edward’s release when he slumped. The next thing I knew, Edward was on the ground of the balcony. Out cold. I grabbed a towel and hopped out of the hot tub, covering his goodies. I hobbled to get my bikini top and cover up, sinking to my knees by Edward’s head.

“Edward!” I hissed as I lightly smacked his cheeks. “Wake up. You’re too big, I can’t move you. Please, wake up.”

He groaned and shook his head slowly. I laced my fingers with his and caressed cheeks. “Edward. Squeeze my hand if you can hear me.” His fingers squeezed mine and he opened his honey eyes. They were bleary and unfocused. “Edward?”

“Why am I on the ground?” he mumbled as he shook his head. He sat up momentarily but fell back down. “Whoa, dizzy.”

“Um, I gave you a blow job and after you came, you slumped and fell over the edge. Literally,” I joked lamely. “What hurts?”

“My head,” he grumbled as he reached for his skull. He felt around the back of his head. “Damn, I’ve got a goose egg back there.”

“Let me feel,” I said as I gingerly ran my fingers over his head. Sure enough, there was a huge lump on the back of his head. “Do you want to go to the hospital? You did lose consciousness and you’re dizzy.”

“No, I’m fine. If it hurts more tomorrow, I’ll get Jasper to take me. You still can’t drive with the boot.”

“I can put on a pair of sneakers, Edward,” I chastised. “Come on. Want to try sitting up?” I put on hand his back and the other in his hand. We moved slowly up and he swayed as he sat up. “Okay?”

“Yeah. My ass is cold, though,” he chuckled.

“I’ll grab you a pair of shorts. Where are they in your closet?”

“Bella, I’ll be fine. Just give me a few minutes to get my bearings,” he said as he stood up slowly, wrapping the towel around his waist. He swayed on his feet, catching himself against the hot tub. “I must have really scrambled my brain. Your skills knocked me flat on my back.”

“Edward, stop. You could be seriously hurt. Have a concussion. All because…”

“Bella, stop. I’m fine. Just a little dizzy, gorgeous,” he said he leaned against the hot tub. He pulled on my hands. I gimped over to him and leaned my head against his warm chest. “I’ve had worse, love. When I was in sixth grade, I got beaned in the head by an errant aluminum baseball bat in PE. My mom was concerned that I had a broken skull. But I was fine. I had a hell of a concussion.”

“How did you get hit in the head by a baseball bat?”

“I was on deck and James was at bat. He hit the ball and threw the bat when he made contact. The bat hit me because I wasn’t paying attention. Got to ride to the hospital in ambulance. That was fun,” he snickered. Edward turned around and flipped off the jets and lights to the hot tub. “Okay, head pounding. Must sleep.”

“Is that wise?”

“Bella, I’m fine. Trust me, okay?” he said as he cupped my chin.

“You better not have a concussion and slip into a coma,” I said as I narrowed my eyes.

“I promise I will not slip into a coma,” Edward said solemnly. He grabbed his swim suit and tossed it into the laundry room as we walked past it. I helped him on to the bed and grabbed a pair of shorts from his closet. “You need to get off your foot, love.”

“I’m fine, angel. Do you want an ice pack?”

“Yeah, but I’ll get it. You change and we’ll go to bed. Okay?”

I nodded and limped to the bathroom where my other part of my ‘present’ was in there. Alice got me a bright pink nightie with a matching panties and silk robe. She told me to wear it tonight. However, she didn’t take into account my boyfriend falling over the edge of the hot tub and knocking himself out. I blew out a breath and hopped into the shower, washing off the chlorine and changing into my nightgown. When I got out of the bathroom, Edward was curled up. His eyes were closed and his breathing indicated that he was sleeping. I crawled into the bed and checked his bump. I frowned when I felt it, knowing that I was the cause. I turned off the lights and nestled my body against his. Even though he was asleep, he wrapped his strong arm around my waist, pulling me tighter against his muscular body. “Love you, gorgeous girl,” he mumbled.

“Love you more, angel,” I murmured and I closed my eyes.

xx ANSOL xx

When we woke up the next morning, Edward was still loopy. He had a hard time finding words and he had a bleary look in his eyes. I called Alice and they came home. Jasper and Edward went to the ER while I stayed back with Alice. It was Edward’s insistence that made me stay. I wanted to be there for him, but he refused. So, while they were at the hospital, Alice asked me what happened. I gave her the watered down version of last night’s occurrences. I pretty much said that Edward slipped and fell out of the hot tub, whacking his head on the concrete of the balcony. _Yeah, Alice doesn’t need to know that I sucked him off until he collapsed._

Edward and Jasper returned a few hours later. Edward was diagnosed with a mild concussion. He was prescribed some minor pain killers and was forced to relax for a few days. Jasper gave him shit about taking more time off, but Edward couldn’t focus on the computer without getting a major headache. Edward grumbled and said that he was going to imbed a picture from Jasper’s bachelor party where he was half naked and wearing makeup in the next update for their security program if he didn’t stop giving Edward shit. Jasper shut up after that.

The few days off that Edward had been spent with me taking care of him in between reading stints. He was so stubborn, insisting that he was fine. But he pretty much got a migraine if he pushed himself too hard. And Edward plus a migraine is not a good combination. He was a crabby, irritable patient. And whiney. But I didn’t take it personally. He was in pain. A lot of pain.

By Wednesday, Edward was able to work a half day from home. Thursday was a full day and he was back in the office by Friday.

I was working on one of the novels that Jane had assigned me when my phone rang from my ‘desk.’ “Hello?”

“Bellini!” Renee cried. “Long time, baby girl!”

“I’ve been trying to get in touch with you, Mom,” I admonished. “The purpose of you having a cell phone is to keep it on.”

“Sorry, sweetie. How are you doing?”

“I could be better. I fell a couple of weeks ago and jacked up my ankle. I’ve got some pretty significant ligament damage. I start physical therapy next week, after the fourth of July,” I mumbled.

“How can you do physical therapy? You’re on the road,” Renee said skeptically.

“Oh, because of my injury, I’m staying with Edward. I was visiting him when my ankle was jacked up,” I said.

“Wow. How is your Geek Charming?”

“He’s fine. Handsome. Perfect. Loving,” I sighed. “At work. I’m so bored.”

“What are you doing?”

“I’m working, too. But it’s totally different when I’m in the office. Jane is letting me telecommute until I’m back on the road with Rose. She’s going to be here on July 14th. She has several book signings and a photo shoot.”

“Sounds exciting. How else are you doing?”

“Well, that’s part of the reason why I needed to talk to you. A lot has happened since I’ve left Phoenix,” I said quietly.

“You’re not pregnant, are you?” Renee asked, panic rising in her voice.

“No, Mom. I’m not pregnant. Besides I’m on birth control. Anyhow, Edward asked me to move in with him,” I rambled.

“He did?”

“Yeah.”

“Wow, that’s, um, really fast. What did you say?”

“I said yes, Mom,” I replied.

“Do you love him? Imagine yourself growing old with him?” Renee asked.

“I love him with all my heart. I can see it all with him. Marriage, kids, growing old, everything,” I said with a  huge grin on my face.

“You were always so head strong, Bellini. And so smart. If you feel this way about your Geek Charming, then I’m so happy for you. Just so long as you have your wedding in Phoenix.”

“I promise, Mom. That’s where we met and I’d love to have it at the botanic gardens,” I said as I mentally planned my wedding. “Phil will walk me down the aisle to Edward and it’ll be absolutely perfect.”

“It will, my sweet girl. When are planning on moving?”

“My lease ends in September. So, I’ll be moving then. Edward and I need to figure out where, but we’ll cross that bridge once we get to that point. I mean, he owns this beautiful condo, but we had some situations where neither one of us feels safe. We want to get something else. Or rather, Edward wants to get something else,” I chuckled.

“A house, possibly?”

“I think so.”

“What about your job?” Renee asked.

“Oh, I interviewed for a position at Twilight’s parent company, Eclipsed Sun Publishing. I was offered a position as a senior editor. They are going pay for my moving expenses and I get a huge pay raise. Things are definitely looking up,” I said as I bounced in my seat.

“Well, when you move, I’ll arrange to help out in Chicago. I’ll fly out,” Renee said, a smile in her voice. “I’m so proud of you, Bellini. Anyhow, I’ll let you get back to work. Have a great fourth of July and I’ll talk to you soon.”

“Okay, Mom. Keep your cell phone on. Please! Love you!”

“Love you too, baby,” Renee said as she hung up the phone. I worked for a few more hours. Alex sent me a text saying he was going to pick me up to go grocery shopping for the barbeque tomorrow. I pulled on a pair of dark skinny jeans and a tank top. I slipped on my boot and a ballet flat. Pete called up to the condo and I grabbed the set of keys that Edward had made for me. I rode down on the elevator and walked out to the lobby. Alex was standing wearing the tightest pair of black pants and a bright fuchsia top. On his feet was a pair of black Chuck Taylors and his murse was slung over his shoulder.

“Hey Alex,” I said as I walked up to him.

“BB! You look smoking hot, girl,” Alex said as he kissed both of my cheeks. “Let’s go buy some meat and goodness for our party, hotness.”

“Sounds good, Alex,” I smiled as I followed him out to a very bright pink Volkswagen Beetle. “This is your car?”

“I know. Sweet isn’t it?”

_This is going to be a long grocery trip…_

xx ANSOL xx

After nearly three hours of Alex’s incessant chatter and need to touch every single produce item, we got all of the necessary things for the barbeque. We also divided up the cooking responsibilities. I was in charge of pasta salad, spinach/artichoke dip and some kind of dessert. I decided to keep it simple and do my Grand Marnier strawberry shortcake. Alex helped me carry up my packages to Edward’s condo.

“Lucy, I’m home,” I shouted.

“Oh, Ricky,” Edward barked from the living room.

“I brought Ethel with me,” I snickered.

“But, I wanted to be Lucy,” Alex pouted.

“Edward can be Lucy because he has the reddest hair. Right, angel?” I asked as he came in, taking my bags from my hands.

“It’s not red. It’s copper. Get it right, Bella,” Edward teased. “Jeez, did you buy the entire grocery store?”

“No, we didn’t. Alex has more in his car,” I said as shoved Alex with my shoulder.

“You want to check out my produce, stud?” Alex flirted.

“Alex, repeat after me: I love Demetri,” I said.

“I love Demetri,” he parroted.

“Edward is not mine,” I prompted.

“Edward is not mine,” he grumbled, giving me a furtive glance.

“He is the property of Isabella Dwyer,” Edward said as he pulled me to his side.

“He is the property of Isabella Dwyer…there’s really no hope?” Alex moaned.

“Sorry, Alex. Bella’s the girl for me. The only girl,” Edward said as he kissed my hair.

“If you ever decide to become gay, call me?” Alex said with the saddest puppy dog eyes.

“Number one on my speed dial, Alex,” Edward replied as smiled at our cute little gay friend.

“Can I kiss you?”

“No.”

“Damn it,” Alex sighed. “Anyhoozle, I’m going to run off to get my food home. Be at Chez Horne by 2:00. Sharp. Toodles!” Alex kissed my cheek and looked longingly at my boyfriend. Edward motioned for Alex to come closer. He leaned in and pressed a soft kiss onto Alex’s cheek. He squealed and bounced out of the condo.

“I think you made his year,” I giggled.

“I was praying that he wouldn’t turn his head at the last moment so I could lay one on his mouth,” Edward said with a look of slight panic in his eyes. “So, what do you need to do for this shindig?”

“I have to pasta salad tonight and the strawberries for the strawberry shortcake. The spinach artichoke dip needs to be made tomorrow morning.”

“Well, I’m your sous chef. Put me to work so I can spend some time cuddling with you, my gorgeous girl,” Edward said as he rubbed his hands together. We went into the kitchen and divided up the tasks. I gave Edward the job of chopping everything that needed to be chopped. I began cooking the pasta and grabbing the necessary ingredients from Edward’s pantry.

“Do you have a huge plastic container for the pasta salad?” I asked.

“In the storeroom. I’ll go get it,” Edward said as he put down his knife. He opened the door and darted down the hall. He returned a few moments later with a large Tupperware container with a lid. “Will this do?”

“Perfect, angel,” I smiled.

I drained the pasta and tossed it into the large container that Edward brought. I started adding the veggies that Edward had cut. He was currently working on the cheese I had purchased. I added seasonings, olive oil and vinegar as he finished cutting the cheese. Once he was done with that, Edward tossed the cheese into the bowl. I mixed the salad and tested it for flavor. “Does it need something?” I asked. I forked the salad and held it up to Edward. His perfect mouth closed around the fork and he chewed.

“Hmmm, possibly some more vinegar? And garlic, too,” Edward said. “Other than that, I like it. How do you want me to cut the strawberries?”

“Whatever is easiest for you, Edward,” I said. My face broke into a wide smile. “I love you, angel.”

“I love you, more, gorgeous,” Edward replied. “More than anything.”

As I watched him work, I was truly in awe of him. I was ready to give myself to him. I wanted to be with him in every way possible. We had grown as individuals, moving past our insecurities. Now, it was time for our relationship to grow. I wanted to give my virginity to the beautiful man. The perfect man who was concentrating really hard on cutting strawberries. His tongue was stuck out to the side of his mouth and his brows were furrowed adorably. I leaned against the counter, watching him work.

“You know, staring is a bit rude,” Edward joked.

“I’m not staring. I’m admiring. You are so cute,” I said as I pinched his cheek.

“Cute? I outgrew cute when I was five and I was given my first pair of coke bottle glasses,” Edward laughed. “Puppy dogs are cute. Babies gurgling are cute. Alice is cute. Me? Not so much.”

“Whatever, Cullen,” I said with an eye roll. “Are you excited about the barbeque?”

“I am. Demetri asked me to invite my mom. I think he’s going to invite his dad. Possible set up,” Edward said with a waggle of his brows. “Her divorce was just finalized yesterday.”

“Wow, that was fast,” I said.

“Money talks,” Edward shrugged. “Do you need any more strawberries?”

“I think we’re good,” I answered as I took the bowl of strawberries and began making the mixture. Edward came behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. “Um, angel?”

“Hmmm?”

“Cooking is a lot easier when you don’t have a 180 pound man attached to your back,” I giggled.

“Too bad, so sad,” he growled lightly as he blew a raspberry against my neck. I laughed and swatted his arm.

“How’s your head?”

“Only a minor headache, but I’m good,” Edward said. “How’s your foot?”

“Only minor aches and pains. I’m not looking forward to physical therapy on Monday. How did you manage to arrange a personal trainer to meet me at the gym in your complex?”

“Like I said, money talks,” Edward murmured as his fingers moved under my shirt. “You know, you’re sexy when you cook.” His hands moved up my body and he gently traced along my ribs. “Very sexy. Confident. _Mine._ ”

“Edward, I have to finish this,” I hissed as I moved his hands down.

“I’ll behave,” Edward whispered as he licked my earlobe. His lips moved along my neck, gliding along the sensitive skin.

“You’re not behaving,” I said in a strained voice.

“Yes, I am,” he purred as he bit down my earlobe. “I wonder how you would taste covered in the strawberries.”

“Okay, horny boy,” I said as I turned around, pushing him across the kitchen. “Stay, Edward.” He pouted and his shoulders slumped. I groaned and grabbed a small bowl, dishing some strawberry mixture into it. “If you stay over in your corner, we’ll play with this. Strawberry covered peen sounds good.”

“God, Bella,” Edward moaned as he danced in his corner. I pointed at him with the spoon. He hopped up on the counter and crossed his arms, looking like a sullen teenager. I snickered and finished making the strawberry mixture. I put the strawberries into a plastic container and put it into the fridge. Edward was still pouting on the counter. I picked up the can of whipped cream and small bowl of strawberries. I grabbed a paper plate and put some whipped cream onto the plate. I sauntered to his perch on the counter.

“Stop sulking, Edward. I’m done,” I giggled. He looked up at me and I smashed the whipped cream into his face. I bent over in a fit of laughter as he sat there, covered with whipped cream on his face, in his hair, on his designer shirt. He licked his lips and calmly removed his glasses.

“Now you’ve asked for it,” Edward said in a voice that was deadly calm. He hopped off the counter and walked to get the can of whipped cream. “I’m blind, so I am not responsible for where I spray this shit.” Edward grabbed my wrist and pulled me to his chest and nuzzled his whipped cream covered face into my neck. He reached for the neckline of my top and he sprayed the whipped cream down my shirt.

“Edward!” I shrieked. He laughed maniacally while he spread the whipped cream on my body. “Okay! You’ve made your point.” He chuckled and picked me up, throwing me over his shoulder. I smacked his ass as he carried me to his bedroom. Edward hit my own butt in retaliation. He threw me down on the bed and crawled up my body. “We’re going to cover the sheets in whipped cream, Edward.”

“I have a fresh set,” he purred. He licked my neck, tasting the sweetness of the whipped cream with his velvety tongue. His hair was sticking every which direction and his face was covered in the cream. “You know what? As much as I want to lick all of this off of you, I’d rather wash you. Get the sweet cream off your body with my hands, my mouth, my lips…” Edward grabbed my hands and again threw me over his shoulder. I laughed breathlessly and he carried me to the bathroom. He began filling the bathtub with water. He gingerly put me down and whipped off my shirt. _Thank goodness. The sticky feeling of whipped cream is not pleasant._

I moved my fingers to Edward’s shirt and unbuttoned it. He threw it off his body and pulled me flush with his muscular form. His mouth moved languidly with mine as we kissed passionately. His hands moved to my bra and quickly made it disappear. I sat down and removed my boot while Edward fumbled with his gray dress pants. Before we knew it, we were both naked and pawing at each other.

“Bella,” Edward whispered. “We should slow down…”

“I know,” I mumbled against his mouth. “But, I don’t want to.”

“Fuck, neither do I,” he said as his hands moved to my bare ass.

“I want you,” I crooned against his ear. “Please, Edward.”

“Damn. Bella, I want you so badly. But not tonight,” he purred. “Tomorrow, love.”

“Tomorrow?” I squeaked.

“If you’re ready,” he said. His eyes were sincere but it was hard to take him seriously with whipped cream smeared on his face and in his hair.

“Tomorrow,” I said, a wide grin spreading over my face. “But tonight, let’s get cleaned up. Because it’s so hard to take you seriously with the whipped cream in your hair and on your face.”

“Um, you did this to me, gorgeous girl.” Edward slipped into the water and held out his hand. I got into the tub. Edward sat down and I settled between his legs. “I wanted our first time to be incredibly special. We both have this spark. Why not ignite the spark and create some fireworks of our own?”

“That is so cheesy, Cullen,” I laughed.

“It is, but it’s the truth,” Edward said as he kissed my bare shoulder. “Whenever I touch you, I feel this tingle flow through my body. I crave it. So much. I only thought it was because you were the first woman I’ve had feelings for, but the tingle only intensifies. You are so…so…I can’t even describe you. Bella, you have taught me so much about love and about myself. I never imagined having this strength. I was always the ‘weakest link’ in my family. Not anymore. I’m not weak. I’m strong. Because of you. I always had it, but your presence in my life has made it more noticeable. Your love and support is invaluable to me. I will treasure it always. Just like you. You are the most precious gift, person, woman I’ve ever known and I do not intend to let you go.” His arms wrapped around my middle and he pulled me flush to his body. “Ever. The only way you’re going to get rid of me is if you wish me away. But I’ll fight for you, Bella. Until my dying breath, I’ll fight.”

Tears were flowing down my cheeks and I turned to face him. “I’ll never want to be away from you, Edward. I love you. Only you. Even if you are incredibly cheesy.”

“I love you, more, my gorgeous girl,” he said as he caressed my cheeks.

“And you’re still covered in whipped cream.”

xx ANSOL xx

The next day, I got up early to make the spinach artichoke dip. Alice also wanted to do my hair for the barbeque. I told her she could, as long as it was pulled back. It was supposed to be hot and I didn’t want to deal with the heaviness of my hair on my back and shoulders.

I was working in the kitchen when Alice breezed in. “Good morning, Miss Dwyer. How are you this fine morning?”

“I’m good. You want some coffee?” I asked. Alice nodded and I poured her a cup. “Sorry about the garlic smell this morning. Alex demanded I make spinach artichoke dip. The heated kind. So I had to pre-bake it here.”

“No big deal. So…?”

“So, what?”

“Oh, come on, Bella. You and Edward…relinquishing your v-cards tonight,” Alice smiled impishly.

“How? You know what, I’m not saying anything. Mum’s the word,” I said as I sipped my coffee.

“Don’t you have any questions?”

“I went through 8th grade sex ed, Alice,” I said dryly. “I don’t think that things changed all that much since then.”

“The mechanics haven’t changed. But you have. You’re not in 8th grade anymore, Bella. You’re a 25 year old woman. Are you nervous?”

“Very nervous,” I whispered. “What if I’m not good enough?”

“Bella. My sister,” Alice soothed. “Edward will love you regardless. What if he’s not good enough for you?”

“I find that hard to believe,” I said as I rolled my eyes. “He’s good at everything.”

“He sucks at baseball. No depth perception,” Alice said knowingly. “We learned that the hard way. He broke his nose in 4th grade while playing catch with Emmett.”

“But he likes to watch it,” I countered.

“No, he likes the Cubs. There’s a difference,” Alice chortled. “Bella, tonight will be perfect for you and Edward. He loves you and you love him. That’s all that matters. I only wished I’d waited until I was truly in love with someone before I lost my virginity.”

“How old were you?”

“I was 18. My freshman year of college. Justin was his name. We were in a quasi relationship. He wanted more and I just went with it. Later on, I found out that Justin was gay and was secretly having sex with one of my friends from my fashion merchandising class. Suffice it to say, it was not good.”

“Oh.”

“Just go with the flow. Let your bodies lead you. If it feels right, then it is. Are you protected?” Alice asked.

“I’m on the shot. I’m the worst pill taker and I get the most horrific cramps,” I grimaced. “Not fun.”

“I hear you. I’ve been on the shot for as long as I’ve been with Jas. Wonderful invention,” Alice smirked. “Is the dip almost done?”

“Five minutes,” I answered.

“Shower and meet me in my closet for your beautification. And wake up Sleeping Geekward. He and Jas need to pick up some alcohol for this shindig.” I nodded and finished my dip. I took a quick shower. After that, I woke up Sleeping Geekward. Or should I say Grumpward. He was cranky this morning. He was grumbling about a nasty headache and just being tired. I felt for him and told him to go back to sleep, after I gave him one of his pain pills. I’d wake him after I got all gussied up by Alice.

Again, I was poked and prodded by the evil fashion fairy, Alice Cullen. My hair was curled and twisted in a cute side ponytail that fell over my shoulders. My makeup was neutral and light. _Thank goodness for small favors._ She dressed me in a white ruffled eyelet skirt, red tight tank top and a blue and red scarf. She put on a blue flat on my foot and a large silver bangle bracelet on my wrist and star earrings in my ears. I was dressed and ready to go. All in the short time of two and half hours. _I never took this long to get dressed before! Holy crow!_ I thanked Alice and went to wake Sleeping Geekward, erm, Grumpward.

I limped back into the bedroom. Edward was tangled in his bed sheets, hugging my pillow. I crawled into the bed and lay on my side next to him. I gently caressed his stubbled cheek. He moaned quietly and pressed into my hand. His legs, which were askew, stretched out and his body lengthened. “Wake up, Edward,” I whispered in his ear. I pressed soft kisses to his cheeks and along his  ear. He smiled and his eyes opened. “Morning, or should I say good afternoon?”

“What time is it?” he asked, his voice rough from disuse.

“A little after twelve,” I replied. “You needed some more sleep. I defied the fashion fairy’s orders in waking you up.”

“Thank you,” Edward said as he rolled onto his side. On his face, there were crease marks and the sheets rested on his body making it look like he was naked. _Edward…naked…yum._ “I’m sorry I was such a crank when you first tried to wake me. My head was pounding.”

“Better?”

“It’s still there, but not pounding. If I take some ibuprofen, it should go away,” Edward said. “You look really nice, love.” His fingers glided through my curls and he traced them down my arms. I shuddered as I felt the butterflies increase in my belly. Edward leaned up and just about as his mouth was going to press into mine…

“Why are you still in bed? Get your lazy butt up and in the shower, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!” Alice shrieked.

“I now have a new pain. A pain in the ass,” Edward griped. “Haven’t you ever heard of knocking, Younger?”

“I have, but it’s pointless. You ignore me anyway. Get up. And put this on,” Alice said as she put some clothes on Edward’s bed. “After you shower, smelly boy.”

“I will not kill my sister. I will not kill my sister. I will not kill my sister,” Edward chanted as he rolled out of the bed. Alice was standing, with her arms crossed at the edge of the bed. Edward growled while narrowing his eyes. Alice gave a growl of her own and pointed to the bathroom. Edward stuck out his tongue and stomped into the en suite.

“And wear your contacts! I have the cutest pair of shades that go with that outfit, Edward!” Alice shouted.

“I will not kill my sister!” Edward sang from the bathroom.  Alice laughed and dragged me to finish putting the food into containers to bring to the party. Jasper was in the kitchen, filling a cooler with ice and alcohol.

“Morning, Bella,” Jasper smiled. “How’s the foot?”

“Good. I start physical therapy on Monday. Yay!” I said with an unenthusiastic cheer. “And convenient…”

“Yeah, Edward asked for my physical therapist from when I fubared my shoulder. He was more than happy to provide private sessions for you.”

“How much did he spend, Jas?”

“You really don’t want to know that,” Jasper grimaced. “But he’s doing it for you. He loves you so much. Don’t give him too much shit about it. He feels guilty about your whole injury.”

“This is not helping my case in being a ‘gold digging whore,’” I snapped.

“Bella, you are not. Did you ask Edward to arrange for a private physical therapist?” Alice asked, giving me a pointed glare.

“No. I would have been happy just going to one of the clinics in the city,” I answered quietly.

“Just let him do this for you,” Jasper said as he put his arm around my shoulder.

“How am I going to pay him back?”

“You’re not,” Edward said as he walked into the kitchen. He was putting on his watch. His face had a cold scowl on it. “Come with me, Bella.” He laced his fingers with mine and we went out onto the balcony. We sat down on the chaise. “Bella, what’s mine is yours. I know we’ve only been together for a short time, but I have every intention of making you my wife. That ring on your finger is my promise to do so. My money is, for all intents and purposes, your money. I want to do this for you. The physical therapy. I want to do it all for you, gorgeous. Everything.”

“Edward, I appreciate it. But let me make one thing clear: I am an independent person. I don’t want to rely on you for money. We are partners. Equals. You are not my provider. I refuse to be one of those Stepford Wives who spends their husband’s money frivolously. My mom lived without a husband for most of my life and she did really well for herself. Even though she’s married to Phil. A guy who easily makes millions, she still keeps her job as a teacher. She doesn’t want Phil to indulge her. I want the same from you. Do you understand?”

“I understand. I never will want to take away your independence, Bella. It’s just the situation with your ankle. You have to be at full strength by the time you…um…leave on July 23rd. You won’t be able to have physical therapy while you’re on the road. I have the means to get you the help that you need and I am determined to do it. Please don’t…”

“Edward, I’ll accept the physical therapist. But no more extravagant gifts. Please?”

“If I remember, you enjoyed the Monet exhibit,” Edward snickered. “I do want to spoil you. You deserve nothing but the best, Bella. For the first time in my life, I have someone TO spoil.”

“Okay, spoiling within reason,” I conceded. “No buying me islands or small planes.”

“Damn it. I think I need to call my realtor about the small island off the coast of Brazil I just put a bid on,” Edward laughed. I smacked his arm and settled between his legs, putting my head on his chest. Automatically, Edward’s arms wrapped around me and he put his lips to my hair. “I love you, my Bella. Everything I do for you, it’s out of love.”

“I love you too, Edward.”

xx ANSOL xx

“Edward, I thought you said that Mom was coming,” Alice hissed.

“Maybe she got lost?” Edward offered. “She’s not very familiar with the Wicker Park neighborhood.”

“I’m calling her,” Alice said as she whipped out her phone. She put her sunglasses on her head  and crossed her legs. Her red floral dress was moving lightly in the breeze. “Mom? Where are you?...Oh, okay. See you in a few. Love you.”

“Well?”

“She’s parking the car,” Alice said sheepishly.

We were all sitting in the tent that Demetri and Alex had set up in their backyard. I was perched on Edward’s lap while he held my waist tightly. Alice was sitting between Jasper’s legs in a chaise lounge. “Have you seen Demetri?” Edward asked.

“Missing you boyfriend, Edwina?” Jasper teased.

“No, Jasmine. He was the one who told me to invite Mom,” Edward said as he arched a brow. His silver aviator sunglasses were pulled up in his hair. On his body were a royal blue polo shirt and a pair of plaid blue shorts. He looked adorable in his clothes. Very relaxed and perfect.

“Hello?” Esme called out. Alex hopped up from his seat by the grill and he flitted over to Esme, giving her a warm hug.

“You must be Alice and Edward’s mother. I’m Alexandra Horne. Everyone calls me Alex. Welcome to my humble abode,” Alex prattled on. “My boyfriend will be here shortly. He had to get his dad.”

“Well, it’s lovely to meet you, Alex,” Esme smiled. “Here are some appetizers for your party.” Alex led Esme to our seats. Alice bounded up to her mother and hugged her tightly. She was wearing a navy blue dress with white polka dots. On her feet was a pair of white sandals. “Hello, my girl.”

“Hi, Mom. How are you doing?” Alice asked.

“I’m good. Carlisle was surprisingly amenable to all of my needs for the divorce settlement. He definitely knew that he had changed. He’s still in love with me, but understands that I can’t be with him. Not the way he’s been acting,” Esme responded. Esme turned and kissed Edward on the cheek. She kissed my forehead before she sat down.

“Do you still love him?” Edward asked.

“I loved who he was. Not what he became. He’s harsh and cold. Uncaring and ruthless. Definitely not the man I married. It’s weird though. I’ve been Esme Cullen for 35 years. Now I’m Esme Masen again.”

“The only thing that matters is that your safe and happy, Esme,” Jasper said as he held her hand. “I was ready to rip Carlisle limb from limb. I’m pretty certain that Edward was ready, too.”

“That man was not my father. He’s just a sperm donor,” Edward seethed. “Did he ever love anybody?”

“He loves all of you,” Esme said. Edward scoffed and rolled his eyes. “He might not act like it, but he does love you, Edward.”

“I’ll believe it when I see it,” Edward snarled. “But I’m not holding my breath. First, he belittles me on my birthday. Second, he calls the love of my life something that I refuse to repeat. Finally, he tries to strangle me. I don’t know about you, but those do not appear to be acts of love in my opinion.” Esme cringed. “I’ll be back. I need to cool off.” I got up and Edward stormed off. I took a seat in the chair that Edward vacated while Jasper ran to calm Edward down.

“I don’t know how to fix this,” Esme moaned from her seat next to me. I reached for her hand and gently rubbed it. “My son thinks his father hates him.”

“His actions dictate that he does,” I murmured. “Honestly, did Carlisle ever love Edward?”

“He does but he never liked how Edward didn’t stand up for himself. His resentment grew to what you see today,” Esme said sadly. “I tried to make Carlisle understand that Edward was more sensitive than other children. He still is. Takes everything a little too personally. But the change in him his astonishing. Edward is much more confident. He never would have stood up to his father like that before.”

“Has he mentioned what he did to Edward on our birthday?” Alice asked in an icy tone.

“He feels horribly about it. He wants to apologize. He said so when we had our meeting with the judge. But he’s fearful about Edward’s reaction,” Esme mumbled. “That he won’t accept his apology.”

“Why would he?” I asked. “But it’s Edward’s decision.”

As we finished our conversation, Edward, Jasper, Demetri and a tall dark haired man approached us. Edward and Jasper had identical looks of shock while they were talking to the man, presumably Demetri’s father. Esme looked at the older gentleman and her eyes widened. She gently fluffed her hair and sat a little bit straighter. “Hey ladies. I would like to introduce my father, Marcus Volturi,” Demetri smiled. “This is Alice Cullen, Bella Dwyer and…”

“Esme Masen,” Esme said with a shy, flirtatious grin. Both Alice and Edward had identical looks of shock when she took his hand and batted her eyelashes. I think I had a look of complete awe as well.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Masen,” Marcus said with a heavy Italian accent. He took her fingers and kissed her knuckles

“It’s ‘miss,’” Esme corrected.

“Even better,” Marcus said as he took her hand and looped it through his arm. “I’m going to take this beautiful woman and have a chat with her. We’ll be back.” Marcus and Esme went toward the house. They looked like they were floating.

“Holy…,” said Jasper.

“Shit…,” squeaked Alex.

“Did…,” I began.

“That…,” Demetri sighed.

“Really…,” Alice breathed.

“Happen?” Edward questioned, with his mouth gaping like a fish.

“I smell love!” Alex sang.

“No, sweetie. That’s sulfur,” Demetri snickered. “Fourth of July and all.”

“Whatever, lover. Edward, your mom is so stinking cute and if your mom and Demetri’s dad get together, we can be brothers. Kissing brothers!”

“I think I just threw up in my mouth a little bit, Alex. Incest is not best,” Edward said nervously.  “I can’t believe that Marcus Volturi is your father. He and his brothers are investing in our company.”

“Ah, Uncle Aro and Uncle Caius. They’re good guys. I love them both, very much. They were so good when Mom died. Aunt Athena and Aunt Cia made sure that Dad was properly fed and taken care of until he got back on his feet.”

“When did your mom die?” Alice asked.

“A year ago, roughly. Breast cancer that metastasized to the bones and the brain. It was a long battle. It was so hard to see the woman who kissed your boo boos waste away until she was nothing. I prayed for her death at the end. No one should suffer like that. She died in her sleep,” Demetri said sadly. “I haven’t seen that sparkle in my dad’s eye since my mom’s death.”

“We’ll have to wait and see. But, I’m hesitant with Mom jumping into a new relationship. The ink on her divorce papers is barely dry…” Alice said.

“I know. I want Mom to be happy. She deserves it, but Carlisle would have a field day if he found out if Mom was already dating,” Edward said skeptically.

“It’s not for us to decide,” Jasper said. “It’s your mom’s and Demetri’s dad’s decision. I was bitter when I got divorced from Maria. Was I pissed when I found out that she was dating and getting married again? Yes. But it’s her life. She obviously wasn’t happy with me. She may as well be happy with someone else.”

Alice and Edward shared a look of disbelief, but shrugged it off. I agreed with Jasper. We spent the rest of the barbeque learning about Alex and Demetri. Alex was a San Francisco transplant. He wanted to try someplace different for college and he went to Northwestern University with a degree in Art History. He worked at the Art Institute of Chicago as a curator. Demetri and Alex met at Northwestern in an English course. Demetri was three years older than Alex, who was my age.

Marcus and Esme returned a few hours later. They were smiling and holding each other’s hands. Edward had a wistful grin on his face. Alice was a bit more skeptical. However, Jasper convinced her that her mom was happy. Once the skies darkened, we went to the park near Alex and Demetri’s brownstone and watched the fireworks. Edward had his arms around my waist while we sat on a blanket. Alice and Jasper poked Edward and told him that they were leaving. Edward nodded and gave Alice a wink. _What was that about?_

We walked back to Alex and Demetri’s house. Marcus and Esme had traded phone numbers and were chatting by Esme’s beige Lexus. Marcus kissed Esme’s cheek and helped her into the car. Esme waved at Edward and me before she pulled away. Marcus walked up to us and clapped Edward on his shoulder. “Your mom is a lovely woman, Edward. I can see where you get your class from,” Marcus said warmly.

“Thank you, Mr. Volturi,” Edward said politely.

“Please, call me Marcus. It was great to see you again and wonderful to meet your charming girlfriend, Bella,” Marcus said as he kissed my knuckles. “You two make a beautiful couple.”

“Thank you, Marcus,” Edward blushed. “Bella is the beauty. I’m just the brain.”

“Oh, stop it,” I said as I smacked his arm. “You’re just as handsome.”

“Well, I’m going to head up to bed. It’s been a long day. I hope to see you both soon,” Marcus grinned. He turned and went into the brownstone.

 Alex and Demetri were standing next to us, holding hands. “Thanks for coming, guys,” Demetri said. “It was a lot of fun. And Bella, your strawberry shortcake was absolutely delicious.”

I blushed and buried my face in Edward’s shirt. Edward snickered and kissed my forehead. “We’re probably going to go. Thank you for hosting this awesome barbeque.”

“No problemo! You are more than welcome to come over any time,” Alex chimed. “I’ll wash your dishes, Bella, and get them to you sometime next week.”

“No hurry, Alex,” I said as I hugged him. He kissed my cheek and turned to Edward. He waggled his brows and threw his arms around Edward’s neck, squeezing tightly. Edward coughed and returned Alex’s exuberant hug. Demetri shook his head. Demetri gave me a warm hug and kissed my forehead. Alex finally disentangled himself from Edward. Demetri embraced Edward and whispered in his ear. Edward smiled crookedly and nodded.

“You ready to go, gorgeous girl?” Edward asked as he twined his hand with mine.

“Yep. Thank you again, guys,” I said with a wave. Alex was bouncing on his toes and Demetri was trying to quell his hyper boyfriend. Edward helped me into the car and we drove back to the condo. I was fussing with my skirt while we sped through the streets of Chicago. Edward drove the car into parking garage and slid the Volvo into parking lot. “What do you think about your mom?”

“I agree with Jas. She deserves to be happy. Do I think it’s too soon? Possibly. However, you can’t control who you love or how fast you fall in love,” Edward answered as he caressed my cheek. “I love you, gorgeous girl.”

‘I love you, more, Edward,” I murmured as I kissed the palm of his hand. My heart fluttered and I finally realized that this was it. We were going to give ourselves to each other tonight. He smiled warmly and got out of the Volvo. He got to my side and helped me out. We walked to the elevator and rode up in silence. Edward’s fingers were rubbing soothing circles on the small of my back. My nerves were growing exponentially as we moved up the elevator shaft. I don’t know if Edward was nervous. If he was, he didn’t outwardly show it.

We walked down the hallway to Edward’s condo. He opened the door but didn’t go in. “Close your eyes, Bella.”

“Why? I’m gimpy here. I might fall.”

“I won’t let you fall. I’ll carry you. Just close your eyes. Please?”

I huffed out a breath and nodded. My eyes fluttered shut and Edward bent down to pick me up. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He walked through the door. My nostrils were assaulted with the scent of roses and vanilla candles. I arched a brow but kept my eyes closed. We entered another room and the smells were intensified. It was also warmer. Edward gently put me down and stood behind me. “Open your eyes.”

I pried my eyelids open and let out a gasp. Edward’s bedroom was transformed into a romantic oasis. His normally golden bedding was changed to a bright red set. The room was bathed in candlelight. Along the floor were rose petals in red and white. Edward’s lips moved to neck. “What do you think?”

“Who did this?”

“Alice. I wanted this to be perfect for you. For us. That’s why Alice left so early. She’s staying with Jasper until Monday. It’s just us. We could spend the entire rest of the weekend naked.”

“I love the sound of that,” I said breathily. I turned in Edward’s arms and pressed a kiss to his soft lips…

**A/N: Don’t hate me! Please! Up next will be on HUGE lemon! You will not be disappointed. Also, what do you think about Esme and Marcus?**

 

 


	19. Insert Witty Title Here

**I'd like to send a shout out to a couple of people who have been seriously making writing this story so much fun. Thank you to Leslie (StarttheFantasy), Ashley (edwardsouthernbella), Stephanie (luvstwilight09), Lexi (SexyLexiCullen) and Kyla (theonlykyla) for their support and pimp-age of the story. I love you, ladies! MUAH! Also, thank you to the ladies of The Lemonade Stand for their mention on their blog! Thank you to Wendy from TwilightFicZone for the wonderful review on her blog! I’m truly humbled at the response to this story. I mean, wow!**

**Also, I don't own any of this. I make no money for writing these stories. Though I would like to. I just need to get an original thought or characters. Or something...**

**Chapter Nineteen: Insert Witty Title Here**

**EPOV**

As I drove us back to the condo from the barbeque, my heart was stammering. I knew what was waiting for us at the condo. Alice had pulled me aside while Bella was talking with Jasper. She told me that she would set the mood for the condo. I was eternally grateful for meddling. But it was still nerve wracking. I was going to give my body to the love of my life. What if I’m not good enough? What if I get in her body and lose my control and my load? What if she thinks that…?

_Stop perseverating, Cullen. Bella loves you. Just focus on her and making her feel good._

Okay, I can do that. I know I can do that. With my hands and my tongue. If I can’t get her to feel good with my penis, I can resort to that. _Good. A man with a plan._  

We rode up the elevator and walked down the hallway to my condo. I unlocked the door and told Bella to close her eyes. She looked at me warily, reminding me that she was injured. _I know this, gorgeous. The big black thing on your foot is a clear indication._ I asked her again and she relented. I gently picked her up and walked through the door of condo. Alice did not disappoint. The condo was covered in red and white roses. In addition to the roses, vanilla pillar candles adorned every flat surface. Bella gasped in my arms at the scents she smelled.

 I smiled crookedly and carried Bella into the bedroom. Like the rest of the condo, every flat surface was covered with candles. My bedding was changed to a blood red set that I got on a whim. I always thought it was too ‘girly’ for me, but I loved the color. The floor was covered with rose petals. I mentally thanked Alice for her hard work. No doubt Jasper helped. _I’m so going to get shit on Monday. But I’m not going to be the oldest virgin in Chicago anymore._

I gently placed Bella on her feet and stood behind her. “Open your eyes,” I murmured into her soft, curled hair. I pressed my lips to her fragrant neck, licking on her pulse point. I could feel how her heart was stammering. “What do you think?” I asked, trying to keep the building tension out of my voice.

“Who did this?” Bella whispered.

“Alice. I wanted this to be perfect for you. For us. That’s why Alice left so early. She’s staying with Jasper until Monday. It’s just us. We could spend the entire rest of the weekend naked.”

“I love the sound of that,” Bella purred seductively. She turned in my arms. Her tiny hands moved to my hair and tangled into the coppery strands. She pulled my face down to hers and pressed a soft, sensual kiss to my mouth. I cupped her heart-shaped face with my hands and deepened the kiss. My tongue slid past her pillowy lips and into the warm recesses of her mouth. Bella sighed and tightened her hold in my hair. My hands moved down her body and rested on her ass, pulling her flush to my growing erection.

Bella moaned as I moved my mouth down her neck. I bent down and picked her up, wrapping her legs around my waist. Her boot hit me square in the tailbone. _That’s going to leave a mark…_ I carried her to the bed and gently placed her on the red jacquard sheets. I pulled away from her lips and removed her boot. _My ass cannot take anymore kicking from the black boot from hell._ Bella was leaning on her elbows, staring at me with rapt attention. I looked up at her, gazing at her perfection. Her lips were red and swollen from my kisses. Her hair was slightly mussed and her chest was heaving. _Yeah, I did that._

“Edward,” she whispered. “I want you. I need you.”

“I know, gorgeous. I want and need you, too. But I want tonight to be special. Take our time,” I murmured. “I want to make love to you in every sense of the word. To show you how much I love and adore you. To make you feel cherished.”

“God, can you be any more perfect?” Bella said as she fell back on the bed. I chuckled and hovered over her prone form. I smiled like the Cheshire cat as I looked at my love. “You really are perfect.”

“Right, sure. Whatever you say, gorgeous,” I said dryly. Bella’s fingers danced along my ribcage until they reached the hem of my polo shirt. She started lifting the shirt and pulling it over my head, tossing it onto the floor. Bella’s fingertips glided along my skin, leaving paths of fire in their wake. I shuddered slightly as her hands continued their exploration. Bella grinned wickedly and pushed on my shoulder. I rolled so I was on my back and Bella was straddling my waist. Bella bent down and began kissing the soft skin of my torso. She got to my nipples and swirled her tongue around them. I groaned and threw my head back as she pulled one between her teeth, nibbling lightly.

Bella sat up and took her hair out of the ponytail, letting her brown hair fall down her shoulders like a cascade of chocolate. I sat up and reached for the hem of her tank top. I pulled the shirt from her body, tossing it on the floor with my shirt. I was surprised to see that Bella had forgone a bra for her shirt and was gloriously half naked. I gently kissed Bella’s swollen lips while my hands moved up to her perfect breasts. I tenderly kneaded her soft mounds with my hands, pinching her taut, pink nipples. I kissed my way down her body so I could take a breast into my mouth. One of my arms went around her waist and the other played with her other nipple. “Edward,” she breathed. “You’re driving me crazy…”

“I know,” I smirked as I bit down on her pink bud. She squeaked and swiveled her hips over my arousal. _God, imagine her doing that without the shorts, boxers and her panties. SCHWING!_

_I am such a perv…_

“Edward, we’re wearing too many clothes,” Bella said with a sly grin.

“Good things come to those who wait, love,” I said as I reached for the zipper of her skirt. In the blink of an eye, I had her skirt unzipped and her flipped on the bed on her back. Bella’s eyes widened as I pulled the skirt down her toned legs. She was wearing a pair of white lacy boy shorts. Bella sat up and grabbed me by belt buckle and quickly divested me of my horrendous shorts. _Must burn those. Alice, seriously?_

“Edward, please?” Bella begged as she reached for my boxers. She slid them down my legs. She looked at my hardened member with look of complete desire and lust. I hooked my thumbs on her lacy panties and pulled them down. She scooted back on the bed so she was in the middle. I crawled up and lay on my side next to her. “I need to feel you, angel.”

“Are you sure?”

“Never more sure about anything in my life,” she answered fervently. “Are you?”

“I want you, Isabella,” I growled erotically as my hand traced up her leg to her core. I circled my fingers on her clit and was surprised at how wet she was. “I love you. Only you.” I rolled on my side to grab a condom from the box that Jasper had bought me. Or rather, I bought myself, but Jas assisted in getting the right size.

“What’s that?”

I held up the small foil package. A blush covered my skin as I ducked my head. Bella took the package and tossed it on the floor. “What?”

“I’m protected, Edward. I get the shot. I got it before I went on the trip,” Bella explained. “I want to feel ALL of you. Not a piece of latex.” Bella’s hand moved to my cock and she began pumping. I blew out a breath and stilled her hand. She moved her hand away and pulled me on top of her small body. Her legs moved around my waist. My cock was at her entrance, just barely grazing her folds. “Go slowly, please.”

“I know it’ll hurt, love. Please know that…”

“I know. Make love to me, Edward,” Bella whispered as she pulled my face down to hers. I gently kissed her soft lips as moved my hips, coating my arousal with her wetness.

“Ready?” I asked. Bella nodded and wrapped her arms around my neck. I positioned myself at her heat and slowly pushed in. _Holy Fuck…_ My eyes never left Bella’s as moved further into her warmth. “Okay?”

“Keep going, Edward,” Bella whispered.

 I kissed her sweetly and moved until I reached her barrier. “I’m sorry, love,” I muttered. I shifted my hips forward and broke through her hymen. Bella let out a small yelp and a tear fell down her cheek. “I’m sorry. I love you. So much, Bella. I love only you,” I whispered as she cried quietly. “Are you okay? Do you want me…?”

“No, I’m fine. You can move,” Bella said as she looked up at into my eyes. “I love you, angel.”

“I love you so much, my Bella,” I said softly. I slowly began moving in and out of her body. Never in my wildest dreams did I imagine it could feel so good. Her muscles were clenching around my erection and the feeling of her wet heat was unreal. My eyes never left hers. We stared into each other’s eyes as we made love. And we did. Make love. It wasn’t ‘fucking.’ It wasn’t ‘sex.’ It was perfect and loving and us.

“Edward,” Bella moaned my name reverently, like a prayer. “So good, angel. I feel so…”

“Complete,” I finished for her. “I never want to be without you, gorgeous.”

“Ungh,” Bella groaned as she pulled me down for a kiss. My lips danced with hers as I sped up my thrusts. Her muscles tightened around my body and her breath was coming in deep heavy pants. “Harder, Edward.” I pulled my mouth away from Bella and began thrusting into her harder. Then I remembered something that Jasper mentioned. I grabbed one of her legs and threw it over my shoulder. I was able to get deeper inside of her tight body and pound into her harder. Bella’s moans got louder and her hips moved against mine. “Edward…”

“Let go, gorgeous,” I said through my teeth. I wanted her to come before me, but I was so close. I could feel the tightness in my belly. I was ready to pop at any moment. I reached my hand between us, running my fingers over her swollen clit. Bella’s head was thrown back and she moved her hips erratically. Her muscles around my cock clenched so tightly and I felt her body release. “Bella,” I moaned as I reached my own climax, spilling into her body. Her leg fell off my shoulder and I slumped forward, not wanting to crush her. “I love you, Bella. So much. My love. My only love.”

“Edward,” Bella began, tears falling down her cheeks, “I never thought it could be like this. You are truly my dream. You are kind, loving, gorgeous and incredible in bed.” She punctuated that last statement with a wiggle of the hips. I groaned and attacked her neck with my mouth. “I’m not done, hornball.”  I rolled off to the side, sliding out of Bella’s warmth. She whimpered at the loss. Honestly so did I. However, my arms were quivering from holding myself up.

“Sorry, love.”

“I can’t believe that you’re mine. What we have is only true in fairy tales. Not real life,” Bella murmured. She rolled on her side and pulled herself closer to me. I noticed her grimace. I arched a brow but she kissed me. “I’m fine. Just sore.”

“Hold that thought,” I said I hopped off the bed. I ran into the bathroom and grabbed a washcloth, dampening it under warm water. I went back into the bedroom and gently rubbed in between Bella’s legs, trying to alleviate her pain. “I’m sorry I hurt you.”

“You didn’t hear me complain,” she smirked. Bella’s eyelids drooped. “I love you, angel.”

“I love you more, gorgeous. Sleep, my only love,” I whispered as I pulled the sheets over her body. I slid in next to her and she nuzzled my neck. “Thank you, Bella. You’ve truly made my life complete.”

“As you have made mine,” she murmured sleepily. “Complete. Happy. Loving. Perfect.” She kissed my chest and soon her breathing evened out. Her body became heavy on mine and she was sleeping. I kissed her forehead and my own eyes fell. Sleep came quickly, as did the dreams of my Bella

xx ANSOL xx

I woke up the next morning to the feeling of soft kisses along my chest. I cracked my eyes open. _Shit, I slept with my contacts in…fabulous._ I blinked my eyes and looked down to see Bella kissing down my torso. She gazed up at me and gave me a smirk. I smiled crookedly at her. “What are you doing?” I croaked.

“Kissing you.”

“You missed a spot,” I said as I tapped my mouth. Bella moved up and peppered my face with kisses, giggling as she did. “Why are you laughing, woman?”

“Your beard tickles,” she laughed. I cupped her neck and rubbed my cheek on her face, causing her to laugh harder. “Edward!”

“Excuse me for having facial hair,” I said dryly.

“Oh, Edward! Your eyes. They’re red,” Bella said.

“Yeah, I fell asleep with the contacts in. I think I have a tear in the right one,” I grumbled. “Hold that thought…the kissing, that is.” I hopped out of bed and checked my watch. It was a little after seven in the morning. I winked at Bella as I walked into the bathroom, naked as the day I was born. Bella giggled as I shook my ass before I closed the door. I looked at my eyes and they were red and nasty. I popped out the contact lenses and tossed them into the trash. I put some eye drops in my eyes, hoping it would alleviate some of the redness.  I pulled out a fresh set and placed them on the counter. I quickly brushed my teeth and went back into the bedroom, sidling up to Bella’s body. “Much better.”

“Now, where were we?” Bella purred. I tapped my lips. “Right, kissing. I can handle kissing.” Bella’s mouth crashed against mine. Our tongues fought for dominance while our hands were pawing at each other’s bodies. Last night was slow and reverent. This morning it was frenzied. My hands moved down her body and palmed her soft mounds of her breasts. Bella’s hand moved to my hardening member. She pumped it several times before pulling away. She pushed me back on the pillows before she plunged her mouth on my cock. I groaned. Louder than anyone should ever groan. My hand coiled around her bottom and began to rub her slick folds as she worked my cock. She was absolutely dripping.

“So, wet, love,” I cooed.

She withdrew her mouth from my arousal, lightly licking my slit. “You make me wet, Edward,” she replied simply. “Do I make you hard?”

“Um, what do you think?” I said with a smirk as I bucked my hips. My cock bobbed prominently from my body. Bella ran her hand over my hardened length, staring at me intently. “I need you, Isabella.”

“Really? What do you need? My hand?” she squeezed my dick with her hand while she ran it up and down the length of the shaft. My eyes rolled back. Bella chuckled. “My tongue?” She swirled her tongue around the head of my penis with a wicked glint in her eyes. “Or my hot, wet, tight pussy?”

_Dirty talking Bella is fucking hot! Me likey._

I sat up and pulled Bella over my thighs. I stared into her chocolate orbs. “I need to feel you around my cock, Isabella. Your warmth of your pussy,” I whispered, not comfortable saying those words. Bella smiled and moved up over my throbbing member. I cupped her face and she slid down my arousal. I moaned against her mouth. Bella’s fingers tangled in my hair and she began moving up and down my body. “Fuck, baby. So good,” I said breathily.

“You like that?” Bella smirked. “You feel so amazing inside me, Edward.” If it was possible, I got even harder at her words. Her fingers laced with mine and she pushed them above my head. Her hips swiveled around my body. I captured one of her perfect breasts with my mouth and began licking her taut nipple. Bella arched her back, pushing her luscious breast further into my mouth. My hands were still above my head as Bella moved along my hardened length. “Oh, Edward,” she moaned. “So…ugh!”

Bella released my hands and sat back up. I pouted when her breast left my mouth. Bella leaned down and kissed me forcefully, her tongue plunging into my mouth. All too soon, she moved away and leaned back, using my thighs to brace herself. She moved faster on me, her body undulated so erotically. The way she moved was so good. I was close to my release. “Baby, I’m…”

“Me too, Edward,” she moaned. With my thumb, I ran my finger over her clit. Her body hitched and her head was thrown back. “Edward…I’m…fuck!”

“Come for me, Isabella,” I said as I sat up, guiding her hips over me. Her eyes gazed into mine and she let out a guttural scream as her muscles clamped on my cock. Her orgasm triggered mine and I held her tightly as I spilled into her warm, perfect body. Bella’s arms wrapped around my neck and she buried her nose into my hair. “That was…”

“Intense,” Bella breathed. “I loved it. I love you.”

“Oh, Bella, you have absolutely no idea how much I love you,” I said as cupped her gorgeous face. She smiled at me and kissed my lips chastely. She tried to get off my lap, but my arms ensnared around her waist. “Where do you think you’re going?”

“Um, no where?” she giggled as she scratched my scalp. My eyes fluttered shut and I think I even purred. My hands glided up and down her back. “I love you, Edward.”

“I love you more, Isabella,” I smiled as I opened my eyes. Bella shifted on my lap and I slipped out of her body. She rolled off me and curled next to me on my chest. “Life can’t get much more perfect than this.”

“No, it can’t,” Bella smiled. “I am so blessed to have you in my life, Edward. I can’t wait until I’m here. Permanently.”

My hand moved up and down her back and ribcage. “Speaking of which…” I said. “We need to discuss living arrangements. Do you want to stay here or move to someplace different?”

“This place is nice,” Bella said noncommittally.

“But…?”

“I wouldn’t mind checking out some houses in the Chicago area,” Bella said as she looked up at me. “But I want to help pay for it.”

“Bella, whatever we get, I can purchase outright,” I said. “Money is not an issue.”

“It doesn’t matter to me, but how much do you make a year?” Bella whispered.

“Last year I made about $30 million dollars,” I said, a blush creeping over my features. “This year will be much more with the launch of our tablet.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Bella squeaked. “I knew you were a millionaire, but I thought…one maybe two million. Never $30 million.”

“Bella, I donate a great deal of my salary to charities. What the hell am I going to do with that kind of money?”

“Right,” Bella said in a shocked tone. “Holy shit.”

“Breathe, Bella,” I snickered. _SMACK_! “Or hit me…jeez, woman. Why resort to violence?”

“Shut it, Cullen,” Bella said with an evil glint in her eyes. “I cannot believe that.”

“Believe it, baby,” I said as I kissed her hair. My eyelids drooped and I yawned. “You wore me out, Bella.”

“I could say the same for you, Edward. Let’s sleep some more and then have some fun in the hot tub…”

“Not the hot tub. My brain can’t handle the hot tub,” I grimaced.

“Oh crap. I forgot about your little tumble,” Bella snorted.

“Right, Bella. Laugh at my pain. I only had a mild concussion because I collapsed after you gave me an awesome blowjob,” I said dryly. “I can feel the love.”

“Stop, Edward. I’m just teasing you,” Bella deadpanned. “It is funny. Admit it.”

“Only us love. It would only happen to us,” I sighed.

xx ANSOL xx

The rest of the day was spent lazing around the condo. We didn’t make love again. Bella said she was sore which was understandable. Her body went through something traumatic, but it was still beautiful. Bella did insist that clothing was not needed. So, we spent the day absolutely naked. I was never one to be comfortable in my own skin. But if it made Bella happy, then I’d walk around naked for the rest of my life. Cooking was interesting, though. Bella made a concession to use an apron. _Thank goodness. I didn’t want grease burns on my chest._

After we ate our fill of dinner, Bella and I cuddled on the couch to watch a movie. We were wrapped up in a blanket as we watched some cheesy romantic comedy. Apparently we fell asleep on the couch. The next thing I knew, Alice was standing over us, shaking my shoulder violently. “Wake up, Older.”

“Jeez, Younger, I’m sleeping here,” I grumbled as I held Bella tighter. “I thought you were staying at Jasper’s until Monday.”

“It is Monday, you idiot. You have to be at the office in an hour,” Alice said with a crooked smirk. “Get your scrawny ass off the couch and get dressed.”

“Edward, make the evil fashion fairy shut up. She’s too loud,” Bella mumbled against my bare chest.

“Alice, can you please go into your bedroom? We’re not fully dressed…” I blushed.

“Without a smile,” Alice giggled.

 I shot her a look. Alice kissed my forehead and skipped to her bedroom. Once I heard her door close, I stood up. Bella was muttering profanities when I moved. I apologized and scooped her up in my arms, still burritoed in the blanket. I carried Bella back to my bedroom and placed her on the bed. I kissed her cheek. I darted into the shower and hosed off my body, taking a cursory shower. I ran around the bedroom like a chicken with my head cut off as I dressed myself. I sat down on the bed and slipped on my dress shoes. Bella was laughing from her cocoon.

“What are you sniggering at, Dwyer?” I asked.

“You. You’re so frazzled,” Bella laughed.

“I can’t believe we fell asleep on the couch and were woken up by my sister. Naked,” I pointed out.

“I know we were naked, Edward. I still am,” Bella said as she pushed the blanket off her body, revealing her gorgeously naked form.

“God, you are so beautiful,” I said as I pinned her with my body, peppering her face with kisses. Bella laughed and pushed me off her. “Don’t want to work. Want to stay home and make love to you all day…”

“Tempting, Cullen,” Bella said as she ran her fingers through my damp hair. “But you need to make your millions.”

“I’m never going to live that down, am I?” I asked.

“Nope.”

“Well, when I propose to you and we get married, half of those millions will be yours,” I said as I blew a raspberry to her silky belly. “I’ll be home tonight. Love you, Bella.”

“Love you, Edward,” Bella said as she kissed my lips before she flopped back on the bed. “Don’t forget I have my physical therapy session today at three. So I won’t be able to answer the phone.”

“Good luck with that, gorgeous,” I said as I caressed her cheek. “I really have to go. See you tonight.” I got up from the bed and grabbed my keys. I swiped a bagel from the fridge and poured some coffee into my travel mug. I rode down the elevator to the parking garage. I got into my Volvo and headed to Whitlock Technologies. I scarfed my breakfast as I drove, pulling into my assigned parking spot next to Jasper. I rode up the elevator to our floor and waved at our receptionist, Jessica. She gave me a smile. I went to my office where Eric gave me my messages. There were a few that needed to be responded right away. I unlocked my office and loaded up my computer. I returned the phone calls and that took most of my morning. _Being a responsible adult just sucks. Can I just share that? I mean, really. I have a beautiful woman at my home who loves me and I have to deal with moronic people who can’t figure out how to fix a simple problem…like turning on their computers. The little button at the top, it controls the POWER! Turn it on, people!_

I was working on an update when Jasper came into my office carrying a box of food. “So, Edwina…” Jasper tossed a sub sandwich onto my desk along with a bag of chips. “How was the smexing?”

“God, I knew you were going to be a complete douche…” I grumbled. “I’m not telling you. It’s between me and Bella. Not you and your sexual deviant mind.”

“Admit it. You’re turning into a sexual deviant. You want to go home to your beautiful girlfriend and fuck her senseless,” Jasper taunted as he stuffed half of his sandwich in his mouth. “You want to fuck her fifty ways till Sunday.” He sprayed his sandwich onto my desk.

“Dude, you’re messing up my desk,” I said as I shoved his remnants into my garbage can.

“Edward, seriously. How was it?” Jasper said as he looked at me.

“Indescribable,” I whispered. “Intense. Perfect…” I waved my hand as I tried to find the words. But I couldn’t. I sat back and looked at my best friend with a shrug.

“That’s it? That’s all you’re going to tell me,” Jasper said in an exasperated tone. “Weak, Cullen. Extraordinarily weak. I lit fifty candles on Saturday for your romantic interlude and you give me…and I quote, ‘indescribable, intense, perfect.’ What the fuck?”

“Jasper, it is between Bella and me,” I said firmly. “The only thing I will confirm is that we are both no longer in possession of our v-cards. That’s it. Nothing more.”

“You are absolutely no fun. And still a god damned prude,” Jasper said in a frustrated tone. “I was hoping for exclusive details, raunchy tidbits of information. But no. My best friend is a damn monk.”

“If I was a monk, I’d still be a virgin,” I snarked. “Clearly that is not the case.”

“One little piece of information? Please?” Jasper pouted. His lower lip trembled and his eyes widened. He looked absolutely pitiful.

“That is just pathetic, Jasmine. That works with Bella and Alice. Not with you. You just look like a freak. I’m not telling you anything,” I said as I arched a brow over my frames.

“That’s the last time I help you out,” Jasper grumbled.

“No. You helped my sister,” I offered. “She helped me. You helped her. So, pfffffffffffft!”

“Mature, Edward. Real mature,” Jasper deadpanned. “You kiss Bella with that mouth?”

“Yes, and she loves it,” I said as I threw my garbage away. My office phone rang. “Edward Cullen.”

“Mr. Cullen, it’s Eric. I have your attorney on the phone. He says it’s urgent.”

“Put him through,” I said. The phone rang and I put my attorney, Jason Jenks, on speakerphone as he represented Jasper as well. “Jenks?”

“Edward! How are you?” Jenks asked.

“Good. And yourself?”

“I’m fine. I have some news for you about your brother,” Jenks said. His voice was wavering.

“Go ahead.”

“The charges you filed were dropped. Some technicality with the detective work,” Jenks said quietly. “I don’t believe it, but that’s what his attorneys told me. I’m sorry.”

“What was the technicality?” I said lowly.

“They didn’t document all of your injuries properly and your formal statement was ‘lost,’” Jenks explained.

Jasper and I shared a look of mutual hatred for my brother. “So there’s nothing more I can do?” I asked.

“I’m afraid not. Even with your girlfriend’s statement, the evidence is circumstantial at best. I am really sorry.”

“It’s not your fault, Jenks. Thank you for letting me know,” I mumbled.

“Sure, Edward. I’ll talk to you soon.”

I hung up the speakerphone and sat back in my chair. “What that just blows…” I sighed. “The Golden Boy gets off. Surprise, surprise.”

“I’m sorry, Edward,” Jasper frowned. “That’s a load of bunk.”

“It is,” I spat. “I’m so tired of it. The evidence was not ‘lost.’ Emmett must have paid off the officers to make it disappear. There is something shady going on with my brother. I just need to figure out what.”

**A/N: They did it! It was magical and wonderful and perfectly Geekward! At least, I hope it was. Anyhow, up next will be Bella’s take on the weekend, physical therapy and planning for _Emmett’s_ party. He’s the Golden Boy. What Emmett wants, Emmett gets…brat. Leave me love and kisses and orgasms from Geekward. Okay, that’s just weird. But you know what to do! MUAH!**

 

 

 


	20. Play by Play

**I'd like to send a shout out to a couple of people who have been seriously making writing this story so much fun. Thank you to Leslie (StarttheFantasy), Ashley (edwardsouthernbella), Stephanie (luvstwilight09), Lexi (SexyLexiCullen) and Kyla (theonlykyla) for their support and pimp-age of the story. I love you, ladies! MUAH! Also, thank you to the ladies of The Lemonade Stand for their mention on their blog! Thank you to Wendy from TwilightFicZone for the wonderful review on her blog! I’m truly humbled at the response to this story. I mean, wow!**

**Also, I don't own any of this. I make no money for writing these stories. Though I would like to. I just need to get an original thought or characters. Or something...**

**Chapter Twenty: Play by Play**

**BPOV**

I fell back asleep after Edward left Monday morning. I was exhausted from the weekend’s activities. I was also incredibly sore. I set Edward’s alarm clock so I could be ready for my physical therapy session with Stephen at three in the workout area of the condo. I didn’t sleep very long as a bouncing fashion fairy was on Edward’s bed.

“Wake up, Bella!” Alice chimed as she bounced and hopped on Edward’s king-sized mattress.

“Alice…sleepy…sore…go away,” I grumbled. I pulled the blanket over my head.

“Don’t make me take the blanket away, Isabella Marie Dwyer! I know you’re nekkid underneath there,” Alice warned. I shot her a look. She just smiled impishly. Alice plopped down on the bed and stared at me. “So?”

“So…?” I countered.

“Are you not going to tell me what happened?” Alice asked.

“Alice, this is your _twin brother_ we’re talking about. That’s just weird,” I shuddered. “If I had a sibling, I would not want to know about his or her respective sex life. Um, ew.”

“I’m not asking for gory details,” Alice wheedled. “Just the facts: did it hurt? Did he get you off? How many times? I’m not wanting to know intimate details of what you did or a graphic description of my brother’s penis. That definitely would be nasty, icky, gross.”

“Okay, did it hurt? Yes. Like a mother. The first time,” I began. “Did he get me off? Yes. And we made love twice. I was too sore otherwise.”

“That’s all I’m getting?”

“Yep. Now, I’m tired, Alice. Sleep was fleeting this weekend. I mean you found us on the couch,” I said. “It wasn’t the best quality sleep in the history of time. And while Edward is quite comfortable, he’s no pillow.”

“No. He’s not. I’ve scrambled into here with thunderstorms and buried my head in his shoulder. Very bony,” Alice agreed. “Okay, I’ll let you sleep. But this conversation is not over AND we’re shopping for some sexy lingerie tomorrow. Got it?”

“Alice, I don’t need sexy lingerie…”

“Yes, you do. Blue. I definitely can see you in blue,” Alice smirked. “Sleep tight, chickie!” Alice bounced off the bed and left Edward’s bedroom. I fell back onto the pillows and did NOT fall back asleep. _Curse you, Alice Cullen!_ I decided to hop into the shower. I didn’t want to. I could still smell Edward’s cologne on my body. I didn’t want to wash any part of him away, but it was necessary. Besides, I don’t think Stephen would like it if I smelled like Edward and sex. That’s just gross. I dressed in a pair of yoga pants and a pink tank top. I grabbed my boot and a pair of sneakers. I was still amazed at how clothes kept randomly appearing in Edward’s closet. Alice was definitely sneaky. And she had good taste.

I pulled out my computer and checked my email for work. Jane had emailed me several new manuscripts to read. I would have to wait to print them out. I still refused to touch any of Edward’s computers without him nearby. I didn’t want to fuck them up. Edward was insistent that a trained monkey could work his computers, but I didn’t want to. I still had some manuscripts that I could work on from Jane’s earlier emails. I was reading when Alice said she had to run to her studio to do some work on her spring line. I gave her a wave and went back to editing.

I was making myself some lunch when my phone rang. I picked it up and saw that it was Rose. Now, I would tell her details about what happened this weekend. I loved Alice, but she was Edward’s sister and it felt weird sharing such intimate details with a sibling. “Hello, Rosalie.”

“So, did he pop your cherry?” Rose snorted.

“Yes. Yes, he did,” I answered.

_Chirp. Chirp._

_Cue crickets._

_Chirp. Chirp. Chirp. Chirp._

“Rose?”

_Chirp._

“Rosalie? Are you alive?”

“Shut the front door and say it ain’t so,” Rose said loudly. “You’re not a virgin! Sexy geek boy took your v-card? Hot damn!”

“Yes, Rosalie. I’m no longer in possession of my virginity. I gave myself to the most wonderful, sexy, handsome, perfect man on the planet.”

“Okay, spill it, Bella. Tell me EVERYTHING,” Rose gushed. “In five minutes or less. I have to be on stage soon.”

“Christ on a cracker, Rose. It’ll take longer than five minutes,” I grumbled.

“Tick tock, Bellini.”

“Ugh, fine. It happened on the fourth of July. We went to a barbeque and when we got home, the condo was completely transformed. There were roses and candles everywhere.”

“What color roses?”

“Red and white,” I answered.

“True love and purity. Perfect. Go on,” Rose rambled.

“We slowly undressed each other. Edward has an absolutely beautiful body,” I cooed. “Muscular but not overtly so. A swimmer’s build.”

“Does he have the little ‘v’ on his hips?” Rose asked.

“Yes.”

“Lick it for me. I love the little ‘v.’ Nom nom nom,” Rose laughed. “Okay, enough foreplay. Get to the sex.”

“It wasn’t sex, Rose. It was making love in every sense. He was so tender and loving. I’m getting teary over here,” I sniffled.

“Oh, my Bellini is getting verklempt,” Rose teased. “It was a religious experience. More deets, woman.”

“Fine. Once we were completely naked, Edward asked if I was certain. His hands were moving along my body, teasing me,” I said, a blush covering my face.

“Good, he was checking to see if you were ready for his massive schlong. That would have sucked if you were bone dry. Not fun, trust me,” Rose shuddered. “Sexy geek boy has some skills. Continue…”

“Yes, Edward has a great deal of skills. Every time we’ve been together in a sexual fashion where the focus was on me, I’ve gotten off.”

“Really? Fingers or tongue or both?”

“He’s used both but I think he prefers using his tongue,” I said, biting my lip. “His eyes turn almost predatory when he’s going down on me. It’s really hot, Rosalie.”

“Okay, I need new panties. Do you think Edward is interested in a threesome?”

“Rose!”

“What?”

“Behave, will you?” Rose huffed. “Do you want to hear the rest?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, then. After he asked if I was ready, he rolled over to get a condom. I tossed it on the ground, wanting to feel all of him. I told him I was on the shot. His eyes widened but he moved over me. His hands caressed my cheeks and Edward positioned himself at my…”

“Poonani,” Rose giggled. “Was he slow or did he just drive into you?”

“He was excruciatingly slow. He pushed into me and once he got my hymen, he stopped. His gaze was so loving. He apologized for hurting me and then he thrust through. God, Rose, it was so uncomfortable.”

“I’m sorry, sweetie. Did he wait for you to relax before…?”

“Yeah. He kissed me and apologized, saying he loved me over and over again,” I whispered. “Even though I was in so much pain, I never felt so cherished in all of my life, Rose.”

“God, I want an Edward,” Rose wailed. “Too bad his brother is a douche.”

“And a manwhore,” I added.

“Fuck.”

“So, once I managed to calm down, Edward began to slowly move in and out of me. He was so beautiful as he glided through my body. His motions were so fluid. He filled me to the hilt and I never felt so complete. It felt so good.”

“Did you come?”

“Yeah. Edward changed his position, throwing my leg over his shoulder and deepening his thrusts. I came so hard and so fast, I didn’t know what hit me, Rose,” I breathed. “I was completely blissed out.”

“Aww, Bella! I’m so happy for you! Geekward did good,” Rose said the smile in her voice evident. “Did you just do it the one time?”

“No, I kind of attacked him the next morning,” I giggled.

“Ride ‘em cowgirl?”

“Um, yeah,” I snorted.

“You will have to tell ma all about that later, my dear. I have to go sign some books and masturbate. You got me all turned on, woman. Fuck,” Rose sniggered. “I’ll talk to you later and have fun sexing up your boyfriend. Love you, girl.”

“Love you, too, Rose,” I smiled. I hung up the phone and grinned goofily. I finished my lunch and then went back to my manuscript and faxed it to Jane. I checked the clock and saw that it was nearly three. Stephen was just being sent to the workout facilities in the condo. I just needed to meet him down there. I grabbed my sneaker and rode down the elevator to the third floor with my keys and swipe card that Edward had made for me. I walked into the workout room and saw a tall, red haired man with a friendly smile. “Stephen?”

“Isabella Dwyer?” he asked. I nodded. He walked over to me and we shook hands. “Nice to meet you. I’m Stephen Lutz. Before we get started, I want to see how injured your ankle is and take some measurements, okay?”

“Sounds good.”

Stephen set up a table and he took out some paperwork and instruments. He helped me up and removed my boot and sock. Stephen measured my ankle, jotting down the information on a sheet of paper. He then did some flexibility tests which were quite painful. The measurements and tests Stephen performed took about a half hour. Then we started working on my strengthening. It was not pleasant. At all. Each movement Stephen had me do, stretched and pushed my ankle to its limit. But I needed it to be back to normal in two weeks. _Unlikely, Bella._

After nearly two hours, Stephen wrapped me up with some ice and said he’d see me tomorrow. _Tomorrow?! What the fuck?_ I nodded and limped back up to the condo. I unlocked the door and my nostrils were assaulted by the most delicious scent. “Hello?”

“In the kitchen,” Edward called. “Making lasagna. Or rather, reheating lasagna.”

I hobbled into the kitchen. Edward was mixing some pasta sauce on the stove. “Hi, angel. How was work?”

“Work itself was fine. Jasper was insufferable,” Edward grumbled. “He was being his usual sexual deviant self…”

“He’s Jasper. He’s special,” I said as I patted Edward’s back. “Very special.”

“Yeah, he is,” Edward chuckled. “I got a phone call today from my attorney.”

“About?”

“The charges against Emmett,” Edward said quietly. “They were dropped.”

“What the hell?” I spat.

“Some technical error and the judge threw out the case,” Edward fumed. “The Golden Boy walks away, scot free, once again.”

“That’s bullshit,” I growled. I hopped onto a stool in the kitchen and seethed at the news. “You had a witness. Hello? Am I invisible?”

“No, love. Even with your witness statement, the ‘evidence’ was not taken properly and they lost my photos and original statement. I think that Emmett paid them off, but there’s no proof,” Edward said dejectedly. “I’m sorry.”

“Why are you apologizing? You didn’t strangle yourself,” I said as I threw my ice pack into the sink. “I’m so ready to shove a crutch up his ass.”

“I was thinking something sharper,” Edward said wryly. “Or, we could get Rose to assist us in bringing him down.”

“She’ll be up for it,” I said with a wink. Edward went to his bag and pulled out something incredibly tiny. “What’s that?”

“A microphone and a tiny receiver,” Edward explained. “If Rose could wear this while fucking over my moronic older brother, we could get the ammunition we need to at least start an investigation. It could fit in a pair of earrings or a necklace. The receiver can be hidden in her purse.”

“Did you make this?”

“Yeah, in college. I’ve fine tuned it since,” Edward explained. “How was physical therapy?”

“Um, yeah. It sucked donkey balls,” I sighed. “Stephen is going to kick my ass. And I have homework. I have to do 40 reps of these ankle stretches using the therabands. And guess what? You get to help me.”

“The thrill of my day,” Edward deadpanned.

“I’m going to shower. How long will it be until dinner’s ready?”

“About an hour?” Edward said as he looked at the timer. “Take all the time you need, gorgeous.” I nodded and went into the bathroom. I grabbed a pair of khaki shorts and a black camisole. I stripped off my clothes and went into the shower, washing off the grime from therapy. I finished up and dressed in my clothes, tossing my hair into a sloppy bun. I applied some light makeup. Afterward, I went back into the kitchen were Edward was making a salad and humming along with a song playing on the radio. “Alex called while you were showering. He wants to get together sometime this week to give you the plates from the party,” Edward said. He speared some salad and held it out for me. I tasted it and nodded excitedly. It was very good. He smiled crookedly and put it on the kitchen table.

“Can I ask a favor of you, Edward?”

“You can ask anything of me, love,” he said as he pulled the lasagna from the oven.

“After we do my ‘homework,’ can you massage my shoulders? I’m super tight…”

“Got it, love. I can use my piano lessons for good and not evil,” he chortled.

“Why don’t you have a piano in here?”

“Not enough room. I keep my grand piano at my parents’ home. If we decide to get a house, I’ll be taking it with us,” Edward said as he began plating the lasagna.

“I’d love to hear that song you played for me again,” I blushed.

“I’ll play it for you anytime you want, love. I have a dinky keyboard, but it’s different on a grand piano,” he said softly.

“Do you want to move into a house?” I asked as I walked with him to the kitchen table.

“I would. While I love the condo, I want something that’s ‘us.’ You know? We don’t have to make any decisions now, but I’d like to look while you’re here. I’ve actually called my realtor and set up a few appointments for Saturday, if that’s okay with you.”

“Sounds good,” I smiled as I dug into the lasagna. “September can’t get here soon enough.”

“When does your lease end?”

“September first. Once I get home from this trip with Rose, I pretty much need to start packing. What am I going to do to with all my stuff?”

“I can get a storage unit, gorgeous. No big deal,” Edward said as he caressed my cheek. “And I’m flying down to help drive you back to Chicago. We can make a fun road trip out of it.”

“Really?” I was surprised that he would do that. __

“Bella, I’d do absolutely anything for you. You need to learn that pretty quickly. We’ll have a good time. Drive past the largest ball of twine. It’ll be educational.”

“You just want to drive my Audi.”

“You caught me,” Edward snickered. “It’s a nice car. I may have to get that when the Volvo dies. Which’ll be never.”

We finished dinner and I got up to do the dishes. Edward started to protest but I quickly silenced him with a searing kiss. I put the dishes into the dishwasher and went into the living room where Edward was sitting, sipping his glass of wine. He smiled and patted the seat next to him. I nestled next to him and put my head on his legs. Edward watched some television while playing with my hair. He had taken it out of the bun and his long fingers curled around the chestnut strands. “I’d like to talk about my ‘birthday present’ from Alice. You said that you’re starting at Eclipsed in October. We could go to Maui after we get moved into our home, love.”

“When do the tickets expire?”

“Open tickets,” Edward explained. “Your lease ends on September 1st. It’ll probably take a few days to drive from Phoenix to Chicago. Move into the house, wherever that may be. Spend two weeks in paradise?”

“Two weeks?”

“Two weeks,” Edward smirked. “What do you think?”

“Sounds perfect,” I smiled. I looked up at him, gently cupping his scruffy cheek. “Nice beard, Cullen.”

“Shut it. The fashion fairy woke my naked ass early this morning. I didn’t have time to shave,” he said with an arched brow over his glasses. “It was just fodder for Jasper and his sexual deviant mind. Douche.”

“What did he say? Exactly.”

“He said that because he lit fifty candles, he should be entitled to know the intricacies of our physical relationship. I told him no. That was between you and me. And the bed,” Edward said shortly.

“Want to have some more quality time in the bed?” I asked.

“Um, duh,” Edward laughed as he scooped me up in his arms. _I could get used to this…And my homework didn’t get done._

xx ANSOL xx

The next day, Stephen came at twelve. I was so sore from the session from the day before. _And because of your acrobatics in the bedroom with Sexward…_ We only worked for an hour and half. Stephen also chastised me for not doing my homework. If we want to get me to full strength, it is imperative for me to do the homework. _Can’t I just stretch my poonani muscles? Please?_ God, I really am turning into Rosalie.

_Or Jasper…sexual deviant tendencies._

After my physical therapy, Alice dragged me to Macy’s on State Street. Again. Only this time, Alice was determined to get me sexy lingerie. _Edward was not complaining with what I was wearing…_ I scowled as Alice shoved bras, panties and nighties into my arms. I tried on the various scraps of lace and satin. There was one set that was absolutely stunning. It was a deep teal blue with sheer paneling. It was so sexy and so alluring. _I’m so wearing this tonight…_ I left the dressing room with an armload of lingerie. Alice swiped them from me and paid for the booty of lace. We then went to a restaurant for a late lunch.

“Thank you, Alice, for the lingerie,” I said. “I really appreciate it and for everything you’ve done while I’ve been a freeloader.”

“Bella, you are not a freeloader. Stop it,” Alice admonished. “I love you like a sister and will always love you.”

“I love you, too, Alice,” I grinned.

“Anyhow, I know that this is probably the last thing you want to help with, but I need some assistance with Emmett’s party,” Alice grimaced. “But, it could benefit you in the long run.”

“Okay,” I said with trepidation.

“Hear me out. We need to set up the bar and such. I’ve arranged for a crew. Obviously before all of this happened. Emmett is insistent on having this shindig. And we’re going to make a night to remember. But not in a good way. Are you in?”

“How so?”

“Embarrassing photos, compromising positions, past girlfriends…a sick twisted version of ‘This is Your Life,’” Alice said with an evil grin. “It’ll go perfectly with what Rosalie has in store.”

“Oh, yeah. I’m helping you. Not doing this for Emmett. I’m doing it for Edward and getting his revenge,” I said with a wicked smirk. “And Emmett will get his just desserts.”

“Now, we have one more stop before I leave you at the condo. I’m spending some time at Jasper’s, measuring for new furniture,” Alice said with a wave of the hand. “You are getting a haircut and waxed.”

I nodded and we finished our lunch. Alice drove me to a posh salon where I had my hair cut and styled in a wild curly mane. I also got my brows and my cooter waxed. I hated the feeling of getting waxed down there, but Edward loved it. I loved being clean and bare for him. I paid for my haircut and wax, much to Alice’s chagrin. We drove back to the condo. Alice helped me carry up my packages and gave me a hug before she left. I quickly went through the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of champagne. I put into the refrigerator. I sent off a text to Edward.

_What time are you going to be home tonight, angel? – Bella_

_About six, gorgeous – Edward_

_What do you want for dinner? – Bella._ God, I sound so domestic...

_You covered in whipped cream ;-) – Edward_

_That’s dessert, angel – Bella_

_We have the leftovers from yesterday. The lasagna, love. Don’t kill yourself in making me dinner. You still have an ankle to heal – Edward_

_If you’re okay with that – Bella_

_I’d rather feast off you, my love – Edward_

_You are so turning into Jasper…LOL – Bella_

_*bangs head against desk* I am. Crap – Edward_

_But I love you anyway – Bella_

_I’m glad you love me despite my newly discovered sexual deviant tendencies. Need I remind you that you’re also turning into a mini-Rose? – Edward_

_Yeah, don’t remind me. I’ll let you get back to work. See you when you get home, angel. Love you! – Bella_

_Love you, more, gorgeous – Edward xx_

I smiled and decided to do some work before I would get ready for my ‘seduction of Geekward.’ Not that it would take much. Seriously, you’d think that I’d shit gold with the way he dotes on me. But I want to spoil him. He’s done so much for me and now it’s time to pay him back.

At 5:30, I put the lasagna into the oven to reheat it. I went into bedroom and put on my new nightie, with nothing on underneath. I slipped on a matching robe and went to put on some makeup. I kept my boot off. My back was so fucked up from walking funny. I just decided to move around barefoot. At six, on the dot, the door opened. “Bella?”

“Bedroom, angel,” I said as I fluffed my hair. _Turn on your inner sex goddess…_ Edward walked in and he was wearing a suit. _Gah! My brain cells have spontaneously combusted…I love my man in a suit._ “You look hot, Edward.”

Edward looked at me and his jaw unhinged. His tongued rolled out his head and was hanging out by the door. He fell against the door frame and loosened his tie. “Schmeh…”

“What was that?” I snorted.

“You…goddess…no blood…brain mush…schmeh,” Edward said unintelligently. _I’ve successfully scrambled my boyfriend’s brain. Mensa boy has met his match, in the form of a teal blue robe. Wait until he sees the nightie. Heh heh!_

“Come on, Edward. Dinner’s almost ready,” I said as I grabbed his hand. He wouldn’t move. Instead, he pulled me to his chest, kissing my neck. “Edward Anthony! Behave!”

“How can I behave when my gorgeous girlfriend is tempting with this?” he growled as he ran his hands over my robe.

“Behave now and you’ll be rewarded later,” I said. I turned and gave him a quick kiss on his lips. “Come on, hornball.” His posture fell as we walked back out into the kitchen. I took out the lasagna and poured Edward a glass of wine, along with one for myself. Edward watched me like a hawk. His amber eyes followed me as I moved around the kitchen. “Do I have something on my face?”

“No. You’re just driving me bat shit crazy,” Edward said in strained tone.

“Do you want me to eat dinner in your lap?” I teased. Edward snarled while I giggled. “Guess not.” Edward snared his arms around my waist and pulled me into his lap. I could feel his excitement poking me in the ass. My bare ass. I cut up a piece of lasagna and held it up for Edward. He arched a brow. “You’ve got to be hungry.”

“Not for food, gorgeous,” he said seductively. “Dinner can wait.” Edward took the fork from my hand and stood up. His fingers laced through mine and we went back to the bedroom. “I’d rather enjoy the goodness of you, my love. May I?” he asked as he reached for my ties of my robe. I stepped away from him and loosened the robe. I turned on the sound dock in the bedroom. The sounds of Sarah McLachlan’s ‘Angel’ filled the room. I let the robe pool at my feet. “Sweet baby Jesus,” Edward whispered.

“You like?” I asked coyly, running my hands over my body and biting my lip.

Edward’s response was not verbal. _That’s because all of the blood is not in his brain. It’s in his cock, genius._ He strode over to me and kissed me. Like tonsil-swabbing, fuckhot, I-need-new-panties kissed me. Oh wait, I’m not wearing panties. My arousal is pouring out. Edward’s hands moved down my ribs and took purchase on my ass. “God, I can’t believe this. I can’t believe you,” he moaned against my neck as he nipped and sucked along the sensitive skin. “So beautiful.”

_I’m melting! Melting! Into a puddle of Bella-goo._

My hands moved up to his hair, tugging on the silky strands. I bit down on his lip which gave me the most beautiful growl from my boyfriend. Deep and rumbling low in his belly. I moved my hands down and began unbuttoning his dress shirt. Apparently I wasn’t unbuttoning it fast enough as Edward shoved my hands away, tearing the shirt from his body.

_And I just came…fuck!_

Edward moved us toward the door in his bedroom. My back was pressed against it. Every inch of Edward’s hard body was molded against mine. “Do you know how fucking sexy you are?” he asked, his voice husky and raspy. “Do you feel what you’re doing to me?” Edward wiggled his hips and I felt his arousal grind into my core. I moaned and looked into his honey golden eyes. He smirked and removed his glasses, putting them on the nightstand. He fell to his knees and threw one of my legs over his bare shoulder. “Holy hell…” He looked up at me and his eyes had darkened with desire. “You really are trying to make me combust. Hold on, love.” Edward kissed up my thighs until he reached my core.

“Edward…”I moaned. He smiled before he pressed a soft kiss above my clit. I rotated my hips, plunging my fingers into his hair, urging him to move closer to the Promised Land. Edward’s low, rumbling laugh vibrated against my skin as he nibbled along my hip bones. My nightie was pushed up slightly to reveal my freshly waxed cooter. Edward licked his lips and angled my body so he could have better access. With a flat tongue, Edward licked the length of my slit. My head fell back against the door.

“You taste so good, Isabella,” Edward purred as he nibbled on my inner thigh. “Better than the lasagna.” I squeaked. Edward pulled my swollen nub between his lips and began suckling on it. His tongue flicked the heated flesh while my hips bucked in response to his movements. Edward held me up with hand and the other moved to my slick folds. He eased two fingers into my warmth and began pumping. Edward hummed against my skin, the baritone sound reverberating in my body. I sighed and watched as Edward feasted on my body. He looked up at me. His beautiful honey golden eyes were filled with desire, lust and most importantly love. He loved me. He loved doing _this_.

_It’s supposed to be about him, Bella. Remember? Make him feel good?_

_Shut it. I’m too far gone now._

_I’ll make him feel better later. After I get my orgasm._

Edward’s teeth grazed my clit and he added a third finger to my body, increasing the tempo at which he was pumping in me. “Edward, I need you,” I moaned. “Now.”

“God damn,” he said as he pulled his lips away from my body. He stood up on shaky limbs. I reached for his belt and quickly divested him of his pants and boxer briefs. I looked up at him and pressed kisses along his collarbones. Edward’s large hands cupped my face as he kissed my mouth. I could taste my arousal on his lips. He again pushed me against the door, body covering mine. His erection was trapped between our bodies. Edward bent down and picked me up. My legs wrapped around his waist. Edward grasped his cock and guided it to my entrance. Once the head of his erection nuzzled my folds, Edward’s eyes met mine. Slowly, he eased into my body, filling me to the hilt. The butterflies flew around my belly like crazy. I still can’t fathom how all of him can fit in my body. I mean he’s fucking huge. “You are so tight, love.”

“Well, you’re huge,” I quipped as I panted lightly. “Feels so good.” Edward kissed my neck as he began to move in and out my body. Sheen of sweat covered his brow as he continued to move. My arms wrapped around his neck and held on for dear life. I didn’t want to fall. But I knew he wouldn’t drop me.

_Intentionally._

In this position, he was thrusting so deep. _I think he poked my liver…_ But it felt so good. I never wanted him to leave my body. Ever. I would want to be surgically attached to Edward so he could be permanently inside my body. His peen would be welded to my vajayjay. _That could pose a problem when you both have to go to work…separate floors, doofus._

_Shit._

Edward’s mouth never left my skin. He kissed and sucked my neck, moving up to my lips. “Bella, I’m so close, gorgeous,” he panted. A drop of sweat fell down his cheek. I leaned forward and licked it, moving my lips to his ear. I bit down and sucked on his earlobe. Edward groaned loudly as he tensed inside me. I felt his dick twitch and he came inside my body. His orgasm triggered mine and I clamped down around his cock.

Edward’s knees gave out and we fell to the ground in a tangle of sweaty limbs. Edward was on his back, breathing heavily. I was straddling his waist with my head on his chest. I kissed his torso, licking his nipples and nibbling on them as well. Edward moaned and wrapped his arms around me. “I’m sorry, love. I didn’t mean to go all ‘caveman’ on you. I, um, yeah…wow. No words.”

“Edward, you can go all caveman on me whenever you want,” I said as I sat up, looking at him. “So, I take it you definitely like this?”

“Fuck yeah,” he said as he sat up on elbows. “So gorgeous.” He sat up further so he was eye to eye with me. “And I can’t believe you’re mine.”

“Only yours,” I whispered. “Just like you’re mine.”

“For the rest of my life, love. You’re stuck with me forever.”

“Good.”

Edward stomach grumbled. I felt it through my body. I fell off his body in a fit of giggles. Edward rolled on his side, giving me a scowl. Seeing his expression caused me to laugh harder. “You are evil, Bella. First you wear this…” he said as he ran his hand down my body, eliciting a shudder from me. “Then, you tease me with lasagna. And then you laugh at me because my stomach growls. I worked up quite an appetite.”

“Sorry, angel,” I snickered. “I just felt it through my whole body. That’s why I was laughing.”

“I’m glad I amuse you,” Edward said dryly as he stood up gracefully. He swiped a pair of flannel pajamas. He pulled them up his legs and gave me a smirk. “You’re staying dressed exactly like that. You are so fucking gorgeous, Bella. God, I can’t believe that…”

“I do need to put on some panties,” I said. Edward reached down and pulled me up with an adorable pout. “We just made love. And um, yeah. Leakage?”

“Minor technicalities,” Edward said with a wave of the hand. His lip jutted out even further. I smacked his arm and put on the matching panties to my nightie. We went back into the kitchen and put our dinner into the microwave. We ate a quiet dinner, with me sitting on Edward’s lap. I was hyperaware of Edward’s every movement. I felt tingles with each touch he made on me. Each caress on my arm, each soft kiss to my shoulder, each ‘accident’ brush up against my breasts.

“Edward,” I warned when his hands traced underneath my breasts. “You’re making me absolutely crazy with these innocent little…”

“They are not innocent,” Edward said as he kissed my neck. “I have the most beautiful woman in my lap. I’m purposefully driving you crazy. I’m just getting nourishment for round two.”

“You really are turning into Jasper,” I teased.

“Jasper is a douche. He would have sex anywhere with anyone. He had his ‘manwhorish’ phase after Maria but before Alice. There was one time I caught him in the elevator,” Edward shuddered. “And his office. I knocked and he told me to come in. He was getting a blowjob. His ‘assistant’ was hidden by his desk.”

“I was serviced in your office,” I said sweetly.

“But, the door was locked and I would not have let anybody in,” Edward clarified. “Besides, we still have my desk, the windows, the chair, the door…”

“Sexual deviant,” I snorted.

“Your sexual deviant,” Edward said as he ran his tongue along the column of my neck. “Admit it, though. You are having the same fantasies. God, the moaning while you sleep drive me up the wall.”

“What did I say?”

“More, Edward. I want more,” he whispered in my ear. “Harder. More.”

A rush of wetness poured out of my body, soaking my panties. I whimpered and slumped against Edward’s bare chest. Edward’s lips attached to my neck and his tongue traced circles on my skin. He pushed the plates away and lifted me onto the table. I squeaked as my ass hit the coldness of the wood. “What are you doing?”

“I’m giving you more, Isabella,” Edward muttered as he reached up my nightie to remove my panties.

“What about no sex in the common areas?” I squeaked.

“What Alice won’t know, won’t kill her,” Edward said as he flung my panties over his shoulder. I arched a brow and tugged his pajama pants down, exposing his throbbing member. He pulled me closer and rubbed his thumb along my clit. “So wet, Bella.”

“For you, angel,” I said as I stared at his golden eyes. I reached for his cock and began pumping him. Edward groaned and his lips attacked mine. Edward’s hand wrapped around his dick and he aligned himself with my entrance. Without breaking our kiss, he slipped into my body. I sighed against his mouth. We stayed connected without moving while we kissed each other hungrily. My hands ran up and down his muscular back, dragging my fingernails along the soft skin. He started moving in and out of me. The sinews of his muscles contracting with each thrust. His hands moved up to my breasts and he gently palmed the soft mounds. “More, Edward,” I breathed. Edward growled and gently pushed me back on the table. He put both of my legs over his shoulders and raised my hips.

“God, Bella, you feel so good,” Edward breathed as his hips pistoned into my body. “So incredibly good, love.”  I moaned and reached my hand down. I lightly ran my fingers over my clit as Edward pounded into me. A low grumble came from him and he watched my fingers with rapt attention as I played with my body. “Holy hell…”

“You like watching me play with myself, angel?” I cooed. Edward’s eyes moved to mine and he moved my legs from his shoulders so he could kiss me. Hard. Our teeth clacked together and my body began to react to his movements. I was close to my release. Edward’s hand took over where my hand left off as he kissed me.

“You are so perfect, Bella. Come for me. I need to feel you come,” Edward said in pants. His command caused my body to clamp down and I let out a scream. Edward kept moving in me as I came. His breathing was labored. “Shit, Bella. So…ARGH!” he roared as he spilled into my body. He collapsed on top of me. “Sufficiently exhausted.”

“Me too, angel. I love you, though.”

“I love you more than words can say, gorgeous,” Edward breathed as he put his chin between my breasts. I scratched his scalp, running my fingers through his damp hair. “I can’t believe that…we’re together.”

“Forever.”

“Always.”

“Edward?”

“Yes, love?”

“Get up, my ass hurts.”

**A/N: Some hot smexing right there…Caveward came out to play. Leave a suggestion where you want them to get it on again. Aston Martin? Bathroom? Office? Jasper’s office? Piano? Give me some ideas. Up next will be Rose’s arrival at Chicago and some fun times with Demetri, Alex, and Rose. Something fun and totally juvenile ;-) Leave me love. MUAH!!!**

 


	21. Home Field Advantage

**I'd like to send a shout out to a couple of people who have been seriously making writing this story so much fun. Thank you to Leslie (StarttheFantasy), Ashley (edwardsouthernbella), Stephanie (luvstwilight09), Lexi (SexyLexiCullen) and Kyla (theonlykyla) for their support and pimp-age of the story. I love you, ladies! MUAH! Also, thank you to the ladies of The Lemonade Stand for their mention on their blog! Thank you to Wendy from TwilightFicZone for the wonderful review on her blog! I’m truly humbled at the response to this story. I mean, wow!**

**Also, I don't own any of this. I make no money for writing these stories. Though I would like to. I just need to get an original thought or characters. Or something...**

**Chapter Twenty-One: Home Field Advantage**

**EPOV**

“Older?” Alice chirped.

“Yes, Alice?” I replied.

“Why are Bella’s panties in the living room?” Alice asked, fluttering her eyelashes. On her finger were Bella’s teal blue panties that she was wearing last night. Last night with all of the amazing fucking sex. _More. I need more._

“Um…”

“Do I need to remind you about no sex in the common areas?” Alice snickered.

“Oh, please. It’s not like I caught you guys doing the nasty on the couch,” I said, arching a brow. “And the table. And the kitchen counter. So pot meet kettle.”

“I’m just teasing, Older,” Alice giggled. “Where is Bella this morning?”

“Sleeping. We wore each other out,” I blushed.

“Ooooh, my twin brother finally sexed someone to sleep,” Alice snorted. “How many times?”

“I’m so not telling you,” I said as I ruffled her hair.

“I can surmise that you did it at least once,” Alice said as she flung Bella’s panties at my face. I caught them and surreptitiously sniffed them. _God, she smells so good._ “Did you just smell her underwear?”

“No.”

“Liar…”

“I’m going to work, Mary Alice,” I said.

“We’re going out to lunch. Going find your girlfriend an engagement ring,” Alice called out. I stopped dead in my tracks and went back into the kitchen. Alice was sitting calmly at the breakfast bar. “You know you want to.”

“I do, but isn’t it too soon?”

“No. Not at all,” Alice smiled. “Well, if you don’t want to get her an engagement ring, I saw this absolutely gorgeous canary diamond set for Emmett’s party. We can go get that after you take me out to lunch. Okay?

“What does this canary set look like?”

“A long necklace, ring and earrings. It’s absolutely gorgeous, Edward. Bella will LOVE it,” Alice gushed. “I had it special ordered when you told me that you were bringing a date to Emmett’s birthday. Now, knowing Bella she will absolutely DIE when she sees this. I also created the most perfect dress for her.”

“Wow, Alice. You are really gung-ho on this,” I chuckled.

“We’re going to fuck up our brother’s life. I want all of the players to look fantastic. I have something for you, too, Older,” Alice smirked. “You’ll look absolutely fabulous. Now, I’ll meet you at the office by twelve. Love you!” Alice hopped off the stool and went to her bedroom. I watched her skip out of the kitchen, flummoxed at her words. I adjusted my collar and grabbed my messenger bag. I left the condo and drove to work.

At the office, I flew through my morning. I managed to finally make the appropriate changes to the processor for the tablet. I was now working on the operating system. A good combination of Apple and PC, but something all my own. I was working on the code when Alice breezed in. She told me that we couldn’t do lunch, but she just wanted my credit card so she could purchase the jewelry for Bella. I arched a brow and asked if there were pictures of this jewelry. _I’d like to know what I’m getting my girlfriend._ Alice pushed me out of my chair and ran her fingers over the computer keyboard. Within a few keystrokes, the most beautiful jewelry came on the screen. My open jaw indicated that my sister did well. Alice reached into my back pocket and took out my black AMEX card. She kissed my cheek and left my office. _How much is ALL of that?_ I scrolled down and saw the price. My eyes nearly bugged out of my head. _Thank goodness for no limit credit cards._

xx ANSOL xx

The rest of the week went by quickly. Bella’s ankle was getting stronger every day. She didn’t need to wear the boot. She did wear an ankle brace if she was walking a good distance. She was wearing it on Saturday. It was spent looking at houses in the Gold Coast neighborhood and in Wicker Park. Bella was shocked at the houses we looked at. Mainly because of the cost.

“Edward, these homes are huge. And so expensive,” Bella complained.

“Mrs. Cullen,” my real estate agent, Gianna, said, “these are the homes in your price range. If you want something smaller…”

“No, Gianna. We’re fine. Let’s go to the next one, please,” I smiled. “Ready, Mrs. Cullen?”

“You are in so much trouble, Mr. Cullen,” Bella said, giving me a sidelong glance. I wrapped my arm around her waist and kissed her temple. She pinched my side and we got into my Volvo, following Gianna. I had a feeling that Bella would like the next house. It was a bit smaller than the rest, but still quite large. It was also in Glenview, which was just outside the city. That made it a little less expensive. Bella was quiet as drove through the city to the next house. She had a bit of a scowl on her face. I reached across the console and laced my fingers with hers. “You are still in trouble.”

“Bella, I’m sorry that I make millions of dollars and want to spoil my wife,” I snickered.

“Yeah, why didn’t you correct her?” Bella said, arching a brow.

“Admit it, you liked hearing it,” I challenged. Bella furrowed her brow and growled lightly. “Not very convincing, love. You liked it. A lot.”

“Okay, I did. I guess, in my mind, I’m already Mrs. Cullen,” she sighed. “Shit, I don’t want to presume…”

“Bella, I’ve told you on numerous occasions, that I see you as my wife. So, relax,” I chuckled. We pulled up to a large home and followed Gianna in her Lexus. Bella gulped and squeezed my hand. We parked and got out. Gianna was very excited. She prattled on about the acreage of the land and privacy the house boasted.

“Are you ready to see inside?”

“Yes,” Bella said excitedly.

I smirked and twined my fingers with Bella’s. “I think my wife likes the house,” I muttered in her ear. Bella blushed and smacked me with her free hand. I sniggered lightly and followed Gianna as she opened the house up. The foyer was small, but had vaulted ceilings. To the right was a large living room with warm beige walls and white trim. To left was deep, blood red dining room. The floors were a warm cherry wood. Gianna told us the measurements of the living room and dining room as she slowly walked through the spaces. We followed her through a small butler’s pantry, still in the red color, to the kitchen. The kitchen was very large and spacious. It had top of the line appliances and black and brown granite counter tops. The walls were painted a neutral mustard yellow. It contrasted with the black of the wood of the cabinets. The family room was adjacent from the eat-in kitchen area and was painted the same color as the kitchen.

Bella poked and prodded in the kitchen. She looked like she fit in this kitchen. Like she fit in this house. She opened the pantry and gasped quietly. I heard her mumble about how it was bigger than her damn apartment. _It was, really. I love my girl, but my closet was bigger than her apartment._

After wandering through the main floor, Gianna led us upstairs. There were four bedrooms on the second floor with one on the main level off of the family room. The previous family used it as a den/office.  It was painted a deep forest green with dark wooden built in shelves. The bedrooms were nice sized. Two of them appeared to be children’s rooms. One was a fireman theme with red walls and the other was some girly theme with soft lilac walls. Yeah, my heart jumped in these two rooms. _I want kids._

_You’re not a virgin anymore. Kids are a possibility._

_Yes. Yes they are…when can Bella get off her shot?_

_Marry her first, moron._

The third bedroom was neutral, painted the same color as the hallway with a darker accent wall. The master bedroom was obviously the largest and was a soft wine color. The bathroom adjoining it was very open and neutral. It had a large Jacuzzi tub and elegant waterfall shower. The granite countertop was dark with speckles of brown and cream. I personally loved the house. It was elegant and understated. Bella was biting her lip as we moved through the upstairs. Her wheels were turning, but I couldn’t put a finger if she liked it or not.

Gianna led us back downstairs to the finished basement. It housed a full bar and media room. It also opened up to the in ground pool and hot tub. Gianna looked at us expectantly. “So?”

“Can you give us a few moments?” I asked.

“I’ll be upstairs in the kitchen. Take all the time you need,” Gianna said as she left us in the media room, with built in chairs.

I sat down and pulled Bella into my lap. She had been limping during this walk through. “Well?”

“It’s nice,” Bella said as she looked around the basement. “Big.”

“Sweetie, they’re all big,” I said, arching a brow. “What do you think? Can you see yourself living here? With me?” Each time I said that, my heart stammered. I was still in shock that she would want to live with me. Be with me. Love me. Marry me…

_Engagement rings…that’ll be my next big purchase after the house._

_Focus, Cullen. Your girl is talking._

“Edward? Did you hear what I said?” Bella laughed.

“What?”

“Guess not. Where were you?”

“Daydreaming about the house. About us. About our future,” I smiled wistfully. “How badly I want it with you.”

“Well, goofus, I was talking about our future. In this house,” Bella said as she kissed my lips sweetly.

“Goofus?”

“Shut it. Do you want to hear what I said since you were in La La Land, also known as your brain?”

“Yes, I’d love to hear your take on our future. Let me guess, we have twenty kids and two dogs,” I teased.

“If you think that I’m popping out twenty children, you have ANOTHER thing coming, Cullen. Christ,” Bella said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

“Nineteen?”

“How about two? Three tops?” Bella said as she lay her head on my shoulder. “But, let’s get married and moved in before we start talking children. We’ve been together for two months, barely…”

“I know. I’m just excited,” I said as I squeezed her hip. “So, future?”

“I love this house. I love you. But can we afford it?” Bella asked. She handed me the listing information that Gianna gave Bella when we came in. I looked at the price. It was on the higher side that I wanted to spend, but we could afford it.

“Bella, we could definitely afford this place,” I said. “Do you want it?”

“I’m afraid to say yes because then you’ll snap your fingers and POOF, the house is ours,” Bella said ruefully.

“When you have the amount of money that I do in the bank, that’s how it works, love,” I said with a lopsided grin. “Shall I tell Gianna that we want to ‘poof?’?”

“Poof!” Bella smiled as she kissed my cheek.

“Oh no, we’re buying house. I’m not just getting a kiss on the damn cheek, Isabella,” I said, arching a brow over my glasses.  Bella growled and grabbed my face. The next thing I knew, I was shoved against the chair and Bella’s tongue was down my throat. Bella’s tiny fingers were twisted in my hair and were pulling on it. Painfully. _Holy shit, dominating Bella is making my jeans tight. Must…have…her!_

“Excuse me, Mr. Cullen?” Gianna called down to the basement. _Thank goodness, she didn’t come down. I was five seconds away from pulling out my schlong…_

“Yes?”I squeaked as Bella nibbled on my ear. Her moans were driving me crazy and her hands moved from my hair to the waistband of my ever-tightening jeans.

“Have you made a decision?”

“I think we have. We’ll be up in a few minutes, Gianna,” I said in the most even voice I can muster.

“Only a few minutes? Do you think I can get you off in a few minutes, Edward?” Bella asked as she slid to the floor. With her fingers she popped my buttons on my button fly jeans. _I’ve learned since the last commando debacle. And yes, I’m sans underwear today. Planning ahead, you know._ Bella’s chocolate orbs darkened when she realized that I was without boxers. She pulled my arousal out of my jeans and immediately plunged her mouth on my throbbing cock. “Fuck!” I hissed.

Bella’s throaty chuckled filled the room and she began bobbing her head along my hardened length. _This is wrong. Bella is giving me head with my realtor upstairs. Oh, just a little faster, baby…_ I slumped in the chair and watched as Bella’s pink lips moved up and down my cock. _I can actually see it. Wearing glasses. Must wear some form of eyewear whenever Bella does this._

Her fingers deftly moved my balls from my jeans and she massaged them gently. My hips were moving of their own volition. Bella’s other’ hand was twisting the base of my cock. Her eyes were feral and they never left my gaze. My lips parted and my breathing became erratic and labored. I was so close. My dick was twitching, my balls were tightening and Bella ran her teeth along the underside of my shaft. _There we go. That did it._ “Bella…I’m…” She smirked and kept her lips wrapped around my cock as I came. Hot streams pulsed out of my body and down her throat. Once I calmed down, Bella removed her mouth from my body, putting her chin on my thigh. I ran my fingers down her pink cheek, smiling crookedly.

“You like?”

“Oh yeah,” I smirked. Bella gave my cock a chaste kiss and stood up. I groaned and put myself back into my jeans and stood up on wobbly legs. I did a quick inspection before I grabbed Bella. I dipped her in a passionate kiss. I could taste my release on her tongue and I growled. Bella giggled and smacked my shoulder. “Let’s put an offer on the house.”

“Poof!”

xx ANSOL xx

The offer on the house that we gave was accepted immediately. Within three days of our offer, Gianna called us with the good news. The owners had to move due to a transfer and had the hardest time selling the house. The market was not ideal. They just wanted to make sure that they got the asking price. I gave them the asking price. They also said that they would want to rush the closing. Suffice it to say, the day before Bella leaves with Rosalie for Detroit, we’ll be owners of the house in Glenview. Bella and I celebrated with a romantic dinner out. I then surprised her with tickets to go see _Beauty and the Beast_.

  1. On Wednesday, Bella needed to pick Rose up from the airport. I lent her my Volvo and ended up taking the Vanquish to the office. I parked in my regular spot and said a silent prayer that my baby would not get injured while in the parking garage.                 I got into the elevator when I heard my name. “Hold the elevator! Edward!” I pressed the button and waited for the voice to come into the elevator. A frazzled Tia Cairo came in, breathing heavily. “Thanks, Cullen.”



“No problem,” I smiled. “Everything okay?” I pressed the buttons to our respective floors.

“I got a frantic phone call from Jane this morning. One of her authors is throwing a shit fit because Twilight won’t publish his latest book. Some dude who used an experience from his childhood as the inspiration for his book. He didn’t take into account the person who he was implicating. He’s threatening to sue.”

“Is the author James Hunter?” I asked.

“How did you know?”

“Yeah, I’m the other person,” I blushed. “And no, I’m not gay. That’s all his sick twisted mind.”

“Shit,” Tia murmured. “Well, in addition to threatening to sue, he’s talking about going to another publishing company. Jane has made some phone calls warning the companies and James found out. He’s so pissed, wanting to sue for slander and loss of wages. It’s a mess.”

“I’m sorry, Tia.”

“Thanks, Edward. I didn’t mean to vent, but I appreciate your being a sounding board,” Tia said warmly. “How’s Bella?”

“She’s good. We actually just bought a house in Glenview. Things are starting to come into place and I couldn’t be happier,” I smiled. “She’s off the crutches and is currently picking up Rosalie Hale from the airport.”

“Where’s Rosalie staying?”

“W Hotel on Lakeshore Drive,” I answered. “I offered for her to stay at the condo in the guest bedroom, but the room was already booked and paid for by Twilight Publishing.”

“She may as well use it. I do have a question for you. Since you just bought a house, what are you going to do with the condo?” Tia asked as she stood in the open elevator doors.

“Put it on the market. It’s paid off. I’d only need to pay the assessments and utilities until it’s sold. The condos in my building go pretty quickly.”

“Where at?”

“Trump Tower,” I answered. “You looking?”

“Actually I am. My boyfriend Ben and I are wanting to get out of rentals. We both make good money. How much are you going to put on the market for?” Tia asked.

“I bought it at $400,000. I’ll probably put on the market for $500,000,” I shrugged.

“Hmmmm, tempting. I’ll call you,” Tia said as she left the elevator. I waved and continued my ride up to my floor. I went to my office and checked my voicemail. I had a few messages. One was from Eric. He was sick and couldn’t make it to work. I sent him a text telling him to feel better. I spent most of the morning working on the design and construction of the tablet. My table in my office was covered with tons of small computer components as I worked on perfecting the design. My phone chirped from my pocket.

_Rose is here! Yay! She wants to come to your office to say hi. Is that cool? – Bella_

_Awesome! Park in the garage, third level. Use #304. That’s Eric’s assigned spot and he’s not here today. I miss you and love you, gorgeous – Edward_

_Love you more, angel. See you in a few! – Bella_

As I put my phone back into my pocket, Jasper swaggered into my office and plopped down on the couch next to me. “Have I told you that I love your sister?”

“Numerous times, Jasmine,” I said as I put in a computer chip into the tablet. “What did she do now?”

“She got you, me, Bella, Rosalie, Demetri, Alex, Esme and Marcus tickets to the Cub’s game for Friday. Rooftop!” Jasper breathed. “It’s going to be wicked fun.”

“Are you from Boston now?” I asked, arching a brow.

“We did go to school in Massachusetts, Edwina,” Jasper said as he slugged my shoulder.

“I know this. They don’t call it Massachusetts Institute of Technology and it’s in New Hampshire,” I said dryly. “That would be dumb.”

“So, I hear you’re a home owner,” Jasper said. “You go from single and virgin to domesticated in a heartbeat.”

“I love her, Jasmine. I’d do anything for her,” I said.

“Like she did to you,” Jasper snickered. “You aren’t very quiet Edwina. Gianna heard Bella’s little, um, action in the basement of your new home. I never would have taken you to be a screamer.”

“How? Why are you talking to Gianna?” I asked. Jasper grinned evilly. I narrowed my eyes, “I did not scream, moron. I hissed.”

“What, are you a snake?” Jasper snorted. “No! Bella had your snake in her mouth! Your trouser snake!”

“I swear you were dropped on your head as a child,” I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm. I smacked him upside the head and turned back to the tablet. “Was there anything else you wanted, Jasmine?”

“Nope. I just love watching you squirm,” Jasper said as he grinned at me.

“Do you see me squirming? Nope. No squirmage,” I retorted. I didn’t even blush. _God, I am a sexual deviant. Good bye prudish Edward and hello pervy Edward._

“But you did not deny getting a blow job while your realtor was upstairs. Damn, I have taught you well, young padawan,” Jasper said reverently. “You will be a Jedi Master soon. Did she swallow?”

“Jasper!”

“What?! It’s a legit question,” Jasper guffawed. _SMACK!_ “God damn, Edward. Stop smacking me.”

“Stop being such a tool,” I spat. “There’s a reason why I don’t tell  you about what Bella and I do. It’s because it’s intimate. And new. It doesn’t seem right for me to share such details about my girlfriend’s body and our experiences. It’s between me and her. I don’t ask about you and Alice.”

“That’s because Alice is your sister and that would be fucked up,” Jasper shuddered.

“I never asked about the shit you and Maria did,” I said pointedly. Jasper opened his mouth to offer an argument, but closed it quickly. He shrugged and sat back on the couch.

“So, she’s moving in. You bought a house. When are you proposing?” Jasper asked with a sly grin.

“As soon as humanly possible,” I mumbled. “When are you proposing to my sister?”

“Um…I have a meeting. Talk to you later, Edwina,” Jasper said quickly as he jumped off my couch like it was on fire. _Talk to Jasper about marriage and he’ll run out of here like a bat out of hell…_ I heard some scuffling outside my office. The door pushed open and in walked my love and Rosalie.

“Hey, angel,” Bella said as she walked into my office. I got up and gave her a hug. I kissed her sweet mouth, nipping on her bottom lip. “That was some welcome.”

“I missed you, gorgeous.”

“What about me, sexy geek boy? Did you miss me?” Rose said as she put her hands on her hips.

“Of course, Rosalie,” I smiled.

“Come here and give me some geeky loving,” Rose grinned. I released Bella and gave Rose a warm hug. Her hands grabbed my ass. I jumped and danced out of her hands. “Still nice and firm.”

“Thanks, Rose,” I said dryly. Rose patted her cheek. I leaned into kiss her cheek. At the last moment, she turned her head and kissed my lips. Bella growled and smacked Rose’s arm. She just laughed. “You are so sneaky, Rosalie.”

“Now I can see why you are all about his lips, Isabella. Nice and soft. With the right amount of firmness. Are you sure I can’t shove my tongue down his throat?”

“No!” Bella and I answered. I moved behind Bella, putting my arms around her waist, nuzzling her soft hair. Rose laughed and walked around my office, looking at my accolades.

“MIT and Northwestern? You really are brilliant!”

“I’ve been asked to teach at Northwestern in their Computer Science department on a part-time basis. I’ve done one class and I liked it. After I got over the stage fright,” I sighed. “Speaking publicly is not my strong suit.”

“Are you doing it again?” Bella asked.

“I have an intro to HTML coding class in the fall. It meets on Wednesday evenings,” I said as I caressed her cheek.

“Professor Cullen,” Rose cooed. “I love it.”

“Or how about Dr. Cullen?” Bella smiled. “You could get your doctorate!”

“I’ve started a program,” I shrugged. “But I wasn’t motivated. Maybe later. I’ll stick with ‘Professor’ for now.”

“Okay, sexy geek boy. Let’s get some grub. Bella told me about this mini microphone you want me to wear and I need details about your asshole brother so I can royally fuck him over,” Rose said as she laced her fingers with mine. “It’s now or never. The rest of the week is jam packed with signings, pictures and interviews.”

“Oh, speaking of which, Alice got us all tickets to the Cubs game on Friday afternoon. Will that interfere with anything you have planned?”

Rose looked at Bella who checked her Blackberry. “You have a signing in the morning, but we’re free in the afternoon.”

“Sweet.”

xx ANSOL xx

 While Rose was in town, I gave Bella the keys to my Volvo. She used it to chauffeur Rose around to her signings. Rose wanted the keys to the Aston but Bella paled and said she wouldn’t drive my Aston without me in the car. Rose pouted and said that she could stuff me in the trunk. I spit out my water when she said that and gave her a pointed look.

On Friday, Bella woke up early and dressed in cute dress. She had what she wanted to wear to the Cubs game in a bag from Alice. I watched her as she got dressed, amazed at her grace and beauty. “You’re drooling again, Edward,” Bella snickered as she pulled her hair into a low ponytail.

“You’re gorgeous,” I said as I rolled onto my belly. “I do not care that I was drooling looking at the future Mrs. Cullen.”

“You are such a sap,” Bella laughed as she sat down next to me, rubbing her fingers through my hair. “What time should we pick you up from the Hancock?”

“Game starts at 2:05,” I said. “Just get there when you can.”

“You better wear your jersey I bought you,” Bella said.

“I’ll be wearing it with pride. And don’t hate me. I’m wearing a hat,” I said with a smirk.

“No! Don’t cover up the sex hair,” Bella moaned. Her fingers tangled in my hair and she whimpered.

“Sorry, gorgeous. The hair is going to be covered by a blue Cubs hat,” I said with a wry grin. Bella pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. “Don’t pout, love. It’s for four hours. I’ll take it off and have major hat hair if it’ll make you happy.”

“No. It’s okay. I guess I’m spoiled. I have a gorgeous boyfriend with luscious locks,” Bella snickered. “We’ll try to get there by 1:30. Will that be enough time?”

“Yep. We’re going to be on a rooftop and it has its own parking,” I said. “Have fun today. Love you.”

“Love you more, angel.”

Bella grabbed her bag and messenger bag, kissing my forehead as she left. I snuggled back into the bed and dozed for a little bit before my alarm went off. I rolled out of bed once it did and showered quickly. I dressed in a pair of dark wash jeans, sneakers, a wife beater and my ‘Cullen’ jersey. I put my phone and wallet into my pocket and grabbed my hat. I didn’t put it on because I was still going into the office for a half day. That would not be appropriate. I felt like a total slacker going to work in jeans.

 I took a cab to work today, not wanting to leave my Aston at the Hancock for the weekend. _I’d rather fork out my eyeball._ I went into the office only to be told that Jasper needed to speak with me. Once I got in there, I was serenaded by a horribly off-key rendition of “Take Me Out to the Ballgame.”

“Jasmine, just stop. My ears are bleeding. And why in the hell are you wearing a Cardinal’s Jersey? Do you want me to kick your ass?” I asked.

“Your precious Cubbies are playing my St. Louis Cardinals. You’re going down, Cullen,” Jasper snickered as he put on his Cardinal’s hat backwards.

“You’re a moron. You are so going to get killed in Wrigleyville,” I cackled. “And I’ll just laugh and point. You’re on your own, Whitlock.”

“Fuck you, Edwina,” Jasper said. “Anyhow, there is a reason why I needed to talk to you. Our investors what to meet with us next week. The brothers Volturi.”

“When?”

“Thursday. At two in the afternoon,” Jasper said. “How’s the prototype?”

“Constructed. Not functioning yet. I have some basic apps on there but not much else.”

“If I help you, can you get it close to running?”

“If you don’t help me, I can,” I said with a crooked smile. “Relax, Jas.”

“Okay. This is just huge. I mean, massive. I mean, huge…large…bulbous… HUGE!” Jasper said as he clutched my jersey. “I’m going to have an aneurysm because it’s so fucking big.”

“You’re definitely having something. You need to breathe, Jas. You’re freaking me out,” I said nervously. Jasper hopped up and his 180 pounds crashed me to the ground.

“Hold me, Edward,” he fake sobbed. He put his head on my chest and sucked his thumb.

“Get off me, fucktard,” I said I rolled him off my body. I quickly hopped up and glared at my best friend. “You need to drink heavily today. Do you trust me?”

“No…”

“Jasmine!”

“Yes, I do. Edwina, I trust you with my life. You’re my brother from another mother,” Jasper said as he straightened my jersey. He took his thumb, stuck in his mouth and rubbed out something on my cheek. I smacked his hands away. “I do trust you.”

“Then trust me to have the prototype done,” I said as I punched his shoulder. “I’ll go work on it now, Jasmine.” I turned to leave the office.

“Edwina?”

“Yes, Jasmine?” I asked as I turned around. Again, Jasper hopped up and wrapped his legs around my waist, pressing his lips to mine. “Gah! Get off, douche!”

“I love you, man.”

“I need to go back home to scour my mouth,” I said, arching my brow. “Go do your work and run the damn company, asshat. And never kiss me again or I will show Alice your gay porn stash.” Jasper flipped me off and I laughed heartily as I walked to my office. I went to my ‘table of the tablet’ and began working on the prototype. I hooked it up to my laptop and began typing furiously. The morning went by quickly. Before I knew it, Eric was buzzing my office saying that Ms. Dwyer was here. I saved my work and put the prototype away. I walked to the door and opened it up. On the other side was a very scantily clad Rosalie. “Hi Rose.”

“You like my outfit? Your sister got it for me,” Rose said as she pushed up her boobs. She was in a pink Cubs jersey, tied below her breasts and a pair of jean shorts. On her head was a pink Cubs hat with her blond hair pulled through it.

“You look great. Though it’s Cubbie blue not Cubbie pink,” I teased. “Where’s my better half?”

“Changing in the bathroom. She has her own Cub’s outfit to wear,” Rose said as she breezed into my office. “So, have you and Bella christened the desk?”

“Fuck, Rose!” I said. “Must you be so vulgar?”

“Yes. Yes, I can. Answer the question, Cullen,” Rose snickered. I blushed and grabbed my hat, slamming it on my head. “You did.”

“Not the desk, Rose,” I mumbled. I shot a furtive glance to the couch and blushed a deeper crimson.

“Good job, sexy geek boy,” Rose said. “Sex or otherwise?”

“Otherwise,” I smiled deviously. “God! I won’t tell Jasper this shit and I’m spilling it to you. What the hell?”

“Rose has her ways,” Bella said from the doorway. _Holy crap. Bella is sex personified in a Cubs jersey. We are so going at it like bunnies in nothing but our jerseys. Like NOW!_ Bella was wearing a pair of short jean shorts, white tank top, a red and blue Cubs jersey and a hat on her head. Her long brown hair flowing over her shoulders. “Are you behaving Rosalie?”

“I did not cop a feel on sexy geek boy. Though the jeans make your ass look great, Edward,” Rose said as she grabbed my hips turning me around and staring at my butt.

“Do not bite my ass cheek, Rosalie,” I said as I danced away from her roaming fingers. Rose pulled away and gave me a look of complete innocence. “I see you, woman. Only fingers, teeth, tongue or anything that touches my ass is Bella. Got it?”

“Yep. Let’s go bitches! I want to find me some hot baseball players. I hear Geovany Soto is hot,” Rose said as she grabbed my hand. Bella rolled her eyes and handed me the keys to the Volvo. We rode down the elevator and piled into the Volvo. Jasper was already gone. He had to pick up Alice with the tickets. Bella sent a text to Demetri and told him that we were on the way. Rose was sitting in the back seat, twirling her blonde hair with her fingers. “So, this party tomorrow…”

“Are you having second thoughts?” I asked.

“Nope. I can’t wait to give Emmett a taste of his own medicine. You have a picture right?”

“On my phone,” I said. Bella picked up my iPhone and scrolled the albums until she found a picture of my asshat brother.

“He’s attractive. In a football sort of way. I like your looks better, Edward. More refined, chiseled. You are one lucky bitch, Bellini,” Rose snickered.

“I know. I am.”

“I’m the lucky one. I never thought I could find perfection,” I smiled as I caressed Bella’s cheek.

“Oh GAG me! You two are really obnoxiously nauseating,” Rose said as she fell over in the back seat. “I want that. Not my moronic husband. Not my boy toys. I want obnoxiously nauseating. Can’t I clone you, sexy geek boy?”

“No, Rosalie,” I laughed. “I’m unique and one of a kind. No cloning.”

“Damn it. Okay, my goal is to find an obnoxiously nauseating man who dotes on me. Once I do, fuck off Royce!”

“Good luck finding it at the Cubs game. Usually it’s a bunch of drunken idiots,” I snickered. I pulled into the parking lot and paid the attendant. Jasper and Alice were sitting on Jasper’s Mercedes talking to Demetri and Alex. Esme and Marcus were standing next to them with huge grins on their faces. I noticed that Esme was holding Marcus’ hand. I smiled at her happiness. She deserved it.

“Edward!” Alex squealed as he skipped over to me. “I missed you my straight boyfriend!”

“Hello, Alex,” I said. Alex threw his arms around my neck and kissed my cheek. “How are you doing?”

“I’m good. I’ve missed you,” Alex said with a pathetic puppy dog pout. He then turned to Bella. “Hey BB. You look so adorable. We match!”

“Yes, we do,” Bella smiled as she hugged Alex. “I’d like to introduce my best friend, Rosalie Hale. Rose, this is Alex Horne. He’s Demetri’s boyfriend.”

“Nice to meet you Alex,” Rose said as she shook his hand. “I see you have the same affection for Edward that I do.”

“How could you not? He’s gorgeous!”

“Hello! Standing right here,” I snorted.

“Edward, you are very handsome,” Esme said. “Take after my side of the family.”

“Hi, Mom,” I said as I kissed her cheek. “Hello, Marcus. I hear you’re coming to Whitlock on Thursday.”

“Yes. Seeing how the prototype is coming,” Marcus said with a smile. “With what your mother says, we should not be worried. You are extremely talented Edward. I’m proud of the work you’ve done so far.” He put his hand on my shoulder and gave me a warm grin.

 I started shaking and returned his smile. “Thank you, Marcus,” I said with a strained voice. I tried to keep the tears from falling over my cheeks. “Your words mean a lot to me. Excuse me.” I laced my fingers with Bella’s and dragged her out of the parking lot and around the corner.

“Edward? Angel? Are you okay?” Bella asked as she removed my sunglasses and hat from my head. The tears that I kept from falling, spilled over. I wrapped my arms around Bella’s waist and sobbed. She held me, rubbing soothing circles on my back. “Shhh, angel. It’s okay. I love you.”

“I love you, too,” I sniffled as I wiped my tears away. “You probably think I’m crazy…”

“No. I don’t. Marcus told you that he was proud of you and that was more than your father ever did. I get it,” Bella whispered as she ran her thumbs across my cheeks. “I’m just as proud of you. So proud of you. So proud that you’re mine and all of your accomplishments. You are brilliant. You are generous. You are handsome. You are loving. You are compassionate. You are everything to me. I love you so much. I’m sorry that you never felt your father’s love. I wish I could make that pain go away, angel. But I can’t. I’ll support you in everything that you do because I love you and because I’m proud of you.”

New tears fell down my cheeks and I pulled Bella into an embrace. My lips crashed against hers. My tongue pushed through her soft mouth and massaged her own tongue. “I love you, so much, Isabella. You have no idea what your words mean to me. You heal my heart. It beats for you,” I whispered. I grabbed her hand put it over my stammering heart. “Only for you. This is yours.”

“I know, angel.” Bella took my hand and put it over her left breast. “My heart beats only for you, too. Now, let’s go watch the Cubbies. No more tears or drama!”

“Got it, love. Sorry about turning into Emoward,” I said. I put my hat and sunglasses back on. I kissed Bella’s lips chastely and led us back to the parking lot. Alice gave me a look. I shook my head and she handed us our tickets. We went up to the rooftop and settled in our seats. Rose, Demetri and Alex were chattering behind us. Jasper and Alice were sitting next to Bella and me. Marcus and Esme were behind Demetri and Alex. They didn’t pay much attention to the game. Honestly, neither did I. I was still in Emowardland. It’s like Disneyland, but no fun rides. Just angst and drama. And churros.

_Scary food. I’m just saying…_

I couldn’t honestly tell you who won the baseball game. _It was probably not the Cubs. I love my team, but man they SUCK!!_   Esme came up to me as we were walking to the car. She put her arm through mine. “Talk to me, my sweet boy.”

“Why is it that a  complete stranger can be proud of me and my own fucking father can’t?” I whispered.

“Because your father is fucking moron,” Esme answered. “I know you want his acceptance. But you will probably have to deal with the fact that you might not get it.”

“I know. It just hurts,” I said as I looked at my mom.

“Edward, you are the most amazing man I’ve ever known. You make your brother and your father look like fools. You have a wonderful partner in Bella and I know you love her. Very much. Just promise me that you won’t run off to Vegas to get married. I’d like to plan one of my children’s weddings. Heavens knows that Emmett will never get married and Jasper is taking his sweet time in proposing to Alice.”

“Yeah, good luck with that one. You mention marriage to Jasper and he runs away like a bat out of hell,” I snickered.

“Before Emmett’s party tomorrow, I want you to swing by the house. I have something to give you.”

“What?”

“The engagement ring that Grandfather Masen gave Nana Elizabeth,” Esme whispered. “I have a feeling you’re going to need it sooner rather than later.”

“Thanks, Mom,” I said as I kissed her cheek. “How are things going with Marcus?”

“Good. He’s a complete gentleman,” Esme said. “We’re taking things very slowly. I’m still ‘mourning’ my marriage and he’s still mourning his wife. Right now, we’re friends. But I can see that friendship change into something different. Definitely.”

“As long as you’re happy, Mom,” I said.

“I am. Are you?”

“When not obsessing over my ‘daddy’ issues, I am,” I said.

“Therapy. It works wonders, my sweet boy,” Esme sighed as she patted my cheek.

“I’ll consider it.”

We all headed into our cars. Rose was flirting with one of the guys in the parking lot. Bella dragged her back to the Volvo and reminded her about her date tomorrow and about the rash that wouldn’t clear up. Rose shot daggers at Bella. I just laughed hysterically. Once Rose got close enough to me, she smacked me across my chest. And she hit me hard. My chuckles quickly stopped. I gave her the eyebrow and got in the car silently. Bella snickered and said that Rose was in trouble. Rose was surprisingly sedate as I drove her back to her hotel.

After dropping Rose off, Bella and I went back to the condo. I was still in Emowardland, but on my way out. My hand was stamped for reentry, but I was done for the day. We rode up the elevator and went into my bedroom. I smirked and pushed Bella against the door. “Now, gorgeous. We have a date with my bed. You. Me. Two Cubs jerseys and us making love. You game?” Her responding kiss told me what I already knew. _I love having home field advantage…_

**A/N: A bit of angst, not a lot. A mini-citrus (I don’t want them to be the driving force of this story. It is a story about love. Not sex and smut. Though that’s fun.) Anyhow, they found a house. They went to the Cubs game. Edward took a trip to Emowardland. Not a fun place. But the trip was short lived. Up next, Emmett’s party and subsequent fallout. That bitch is going DOWN! Leave me love MUAH!**


	22. Emmett's Birthday

**I'd like to send a shout out to a couple of people who have been seriously making writing this story so much fun. Thank you to Leslie (StarttheFantasy), Ashley (edwardsouthernbella), Stephanie (luvstwilight09), Lexi (SexyLexiCullen) and Kyla (theonlykyla) for their support and pimp-age of the story. I love you, ladies! MUAH! Also, thank you to the ladies of The Lemonade Stand for their mention on their blog! Thank you to Wendy from TwilightFicZone for the wonderful review on her blog! I’m truly humbled at the response to this story. I mean, wow!**

**Also, I don't own any of this. I make no money for writing these stories. Though I would like to. I just need to get an original thought or characters. Or something...**

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Emmett’s Birthday**

**BPOV**

“Isabella…”

“Hmmmm, sleeping,” I mumbled.  I felt soft kisses along my naked back. Long fingers danced along my sides. “But, I’m waking up.”

“Good, because I owe you so much geeky loving for being my rock yesterday,” Edward purred as his teeth grazed my shoulder. “I didn’t get a chance to finish of all it yesterday because a certain brunette goddess zonked out on me.”

“Four hours in the hot sun and then four hours in bed with you? Of course I’m going to zonk out,” I said as I rolled over onto my back. Edward’s lips glided over my collarbones and down my breasts. “You’re insatiable.”

“Yep. Only for you, gorgeous,” he whispered as he pulled one of my nipples into his mouth, cupping my other breast with his soft hand. I moaned quietly as I ran my fingers through his unruly tresses. Edward’s eyes closed and attacked my breast with fervor. His mouth moved from my tit and slid down my abdomen, swirling in my navel. I squeaked and arched my back. Edward’s low, rumbling laugh filled my ears as he spread my legs with his hands. His fingertip traced my core. It was his turn to moan. “So wet, Isabella. So responsive.”

“Only for you, angel,” I said. Edward’s honey golden eyes looked up at me. He gave me lopsided smirk. His fingers wrapped around my thighs and he spread my legs further apart. His tongue flicked my clit. “And you are not a geeky lover…you’re a fucking sex GOD.”

“I love that,” Edward said as he bit down my clit. I swiveled my hips as my hands moved to my breasts. “God damn…” Edward crawled up me and his lips crashed against mine. “You are so fucking hot, Isabella,” he mumbled against my mouth. “On your knees.”

“What?”

“Knees. Now,” he commanded as he cupped my neck. His eyes were dark and his voice took a rich timbre. I sat up and got on my knees. “Turn around. Show me your gorgeous ass.”

_Holy mother fucking shit…Commanding Edward is fucking turning me ON! Take me Master Edward. Now._

I turned around and shook my ass. Edward’s fingers ran through my hair. He kissed the juncture where my neck met shoulder. His fingers tightened in my hair and he pulled my head back. “You’re mine, Isabella.”

“Yours, Edward,” I breathed. His other hand snaked around my waist and he played with my clit. He growled at the wave of arousal that was spilling out of my body. His lips were sliding along my neck with his tongue circling my sensitive skin. “Oh, God…”

“Do you want me, Isabella?” he purred into my ear.

“Yes, Edward. Please, angel,” I begged.

“What do you want? I won’t do it unless you tell me,” he snarled. His teeth grazed my earlobe and sucked on it.

“I want you to fuck me,” I sneered. Edward gave a quiet moan and he pushed me onto my hands. His hands moved to my hips and he plunged into my body, filling me completely with his luscious cock. He didn’t move for a few seconds. I could feel him taking a few calming breaths. _Oh, baby…I came when you entered me, angel. Just fuck me senseless. Now, Edward._ “What are you waiting for, Edward? Fuck me.” I turned and arched my brow at him. I saw the look of trepidation on his face disappear. It was quickly replaced with a look of complete determination and lust.

“Hold on, Isabella,” he smiled wickedly as he began pounding into my body.

“Holy shit!” I moaned as he hit every recess of my core. “Edward…so fucking good.” I fell to my elbows and reached back. I felt our connection as Edward slammed into me. I heard him whimper. I shot a look at him. He was incredibly sexy as he moved with me. Every one of muscles were clenched and he was sweating. _Who would have thought that sweat would be such a fucking turn on? I want him to sweat all over me. Roll around in it._ His bronze hair was flopped into his eyes and his lips were parted. With my fingers, I circled my clit and began pushing my ass against his dick.

“Yeah, baby,” Edward purred. “Move with me.” I moaned and swiveled my hips with Edward’s movements. He leaned forward and kissed my spine as we made love. _No, idiot...he’s taking you like an animal and you LIKE it. Fuck your boy, Isabella. Fuck him hard._ I love the sound of that. I moved my hips faster. Edward’s movements became more erratic and he plunged deeper into my body. “Bella, you are so tight. I’m so close…come with me, gorgeous.”

“Command me to come, Edward,” I said, shooting a glare over my shoulder.

His gaze was soft for a moment and then hardened. His hand which was on my hip moved to my clit. “Fucking come for me, Isabella. Spill all over my cock,” he growled. _Ding Ding! I’m coming, Edward._

“Ed…waaaaard…” I screamed as I clenched around his pulsing cock. He pounded into me a few more times before he had his own release with a guttural roar. My bones were rubber and I fell onto the bed. Edward collapsed next to me, breathing heavily. We lay there as we returned back to earth. I mean that was fucking insane. _When can we do it again? Now? Please? Right now?_

“I’m sorry, love,” Edward said softly as he brushed my hair from my face. “I…don’t know…”

“I fucking loved it,” I smirked. “You are so hot when you’re all in charge and shit. Remember how you felt just now when Emmett gives you crap tonight.”

“Hmmm…” Edward said noncommittally. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“Nope. You can fuck me like that anytime you want,” I giggled. “Only if I get to return the favor. In Jasper’s office.”

“Oh hell no! Really?” Edward laughed. “He’d shit a brick if he knew that we made love in his office.”

“That’s why we’re going to leave him a present. Next to his gay porn stash,” I smiled. “Monday is Rose’s interview and I don’t have to be there. We can defile Jasper’s desk.”

“You are diabolical. I fucking love you,” Edward said as he pulled me over his lap. “No enough ‘fucking.’ I want to make love to my girlfriend.”

“You are definitely getting a potty mouth,” I giggled against his lips.

“I am. I’m sorry,” Edward blushed.

“Don’t apologize. Just keep the dirty talk in the bedroom,” I purred as I reached behind me, stroking his hardening cock. “Nice rebound.”

“Fast because I have the most gorgeous woman on my lap,” he cooed as he positioned me over his hardening member. I was about to impale myself when a resounding knock filled Edward’s bedroom. “If that’s Alice, I’m going to kill her.”

“I heard that!”

“And there goes my hard-on,” Edward mumbled sadly. “Bye bye, boner.”  I pouted and stroked his now flaccid cock. “Alice’s voice is definitely a cock block. It ain’t coming back for awhile.”

“Oh, hell.” I scrambled off Edward’s lap and covered his lower half with the blanket. He arched a brow. I picked up his jersey and put over my naked body. I wrenched open the door and glared at Edward’s miniature sister. “What the fuck, Alice?”

“Good morning to you, too,” Alice giggled.

“I’m busy.”

“Yeah, riding my twin. But I need you.”

“Later Alice. Edward owes me two more orgasms and I am not leaving this bedroom/bathroom until I get them. Don’t come knocking until I come out. If you knock, I will bleach your wardrobe. Got it?”

Alice squeaked. “You wouldn’t.”

“If she doesn’t, I will!” Edward yelled from the bed. “It’s called privacy, Alice. I give it to you and Jasmine.”

“Stop calling my boyfriend ‘Jasmine,’” Alice said.

“Edward, do you have bleach in the laundry room?”

“Yep. Next to the washing machine,” Edward said as he stood up. He wrapped the sheet around his waist. “I’ll hold her down.” Edward scooped Alice over his shoulder.

“Put me down, you oaf! I’ll behave. I’m sorry!” Alice smacked at Edward’s ass. I turned around and smirked. Edward reached for the sheet and whipped it off his body, revealing his naked form. In front of Alice’s face. “I’m blinded! No Edward moon! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I’m scarred for life!” Alice wiggled on Edward’s shoulder while he laughed heartily. He put her down while she clamped her eyes shut, feeling for the sheet. She found it and thrust it at Edward. “You both just suck. Can I open my eyes now?”

“Yes, Alice,” Edward said as he leaned nonchalantly against the door frame. Still uncovered. _My man has grown so much. He’s standing naked and he’s perfectly comfortable. No blush. No trepidation. He’s so wonderful. Mine!_

Alice opened her eyes and looked at Edward. “Gah! Cover that up, Edward. Who are you and what have you done with my shy, reserved brother?” Alice said as she held up the sheet, trying to hide Edward’s goodies.

“I ate him. He’s gone,” Edward smirked crookedly. “Will you not bother us until I finish giving my girlfriend her orgasms?”

“Yeah. I need to go bleach my brain and fuck my Jazzy. I need the mental picture of my brother naked to be removed from my head,” Alice grumbled as she went back to her room.

“I don’t know how I feel with this new and improved Edward. I mean, before, you would have been a hundred different shades of pink and now you’re completely at ease. But seriously, cover up. I don’t want any shit from Jasmine,” I snickered as I wrapped the sheet around Edward’s waist. “That’s my cock and yeah…”

“Baby, you can have all of me,” Edward smirked as he whipped the sheet off his body and threw me over his shoulder. “Now, I have two orgasms to give you.”

xx ANSOL xx

After three hours in the bed with Edward and at least ten orgasms later. _I stopped counting at ten, though I know that I had more. I lot more than ten._ I was in Alice’s closet getting dressed for Emmett’s birthday. Alice was strangely quiet and it was a breath of fresh air. I love me some Alice, but she’s so loud and obnoxious. I think she was a bit scarred at seeing her brother be so at ease with his sexuality and nudity. _Hell, I was scarred and turned on. But turned on totally won over scarred._

My hair was curled and pulled back into a low ponytail. Alice cut some bangs into my hair and swept them off my face. Her lips were pursed and I could tell that she was not happy. “Alice, are you alright?”

“I needed to gouge out my eyeballs, Bella. That was the first time I saw Little Eddie since we were in the womb together. Suffice it to say, he’s grown. And I’m just disturbed,” Alice grumbled as she attacked my face with a little too much vigor.

“Alice, please calm down before you put on my eyeliner,” I said as I moved away. “You’re freaking me out, here.”

“Sorry,” Alice murmured. She sat down next to me and I saw some tears fill her hazel eyes. “I really am. I know I can be an overbearing psycho bitch. I had to be for Edward. He never stuck up for himself. Not until you, Bella. Now, I don’t even recognize him. He’s so…”

“Confident?”

“It’s more than confidence, Bella. I can’t describe it. I really can’t. He’s come alive since he’s met you. I know that I have some difficulties with privacy, but it’s because it was NEVER a problem before. Edward always had his door open for me. I never had to knock. I never had to wait for him. I could just talk to him. Whenever I wanted to. Now, that’s changed. And it’s something I’ll have to get used to. Not that I don’t love you, Bella. I do. It’s just an adjustment period. It’ll be so weird to move out of the condo and not have my brother down the hall. It’ll be REALLY weird when you two move into your house.”

“I’m excited about that. Esme is taking us shopping for our living room and dining room as a housewarming present,” I smiled. “Rose is going to assist with the office and my mom is going to get us some bedroom furniture. Our entire house will be completely decked out by our families.”

“Well, I’ll do YOUR closet. Edward’s on his own for his,” Alice said with a smile. “You know you’re it for him. I can see that you’re going to be my sister and it’s going to happen really soon.”

“I never thought I’d find _him,”_ I whispered, emphasizing ‘him.’

“Who’s him?”

“My prince charming. Edward is everything I look for in a partner. In a husband. A lover. A friend. My best friend.”

“Well, you deserve it. So does he. It’s about time he got some happiness. After the shit he’s been dealt, he definitely deserves it. But can I ask a favor of you? More of a request?”

“Sure, Ali.”

“Can I design your wedding dress?”

“When I get married, sure,” I chuckled.

“Yay! Oh, let’s you get glamified and you can knock your boyfriend’s socks off with your gorgeous dress that I created for you,” Alice grinned. “But before you do, Edward has something to give you.”

“What did he buy me?”

“You’ll see. EDWARD!” Alice yelled.

“Alice, use your inside voice,” Edward chuckled as he sauntered into Alice’s closet. She stuck out her tongue at him. “You bellowed?”

“Bella’s present?” Alice said, her brows near her hairline. She thrust a bag into Edward’s hand. He blushed and smiled crookedly. She kissed her brother’s cheek and skipped out of the closet.

He turned to me. His eyes darkened. “You look beautiful. And you’re not even fully dressed. I can’t wait to see you all beautified. But you could wear a burlap sack and be beautiful.”

“Thank you,” I blushed. “You didn’t need to get me anything. “

“I know. But I want to,” Edward said as he sat down next to me. He was still wearing his glasses. On his body was a pair of jeans and tight v-neck white t-shirt. His feet were bare. “I’ll always want to spoil you. Now, Alice picked it out. It apparently matches your dress for tonight. But it is beautiful. She showed me when she got it.”

Edward placed the bag on my lap and looked at me expectantly. I shook out the contents of the bag. There were two smaller boxes and one large box. I eyed him warily. He gave me a sweet kiss and urged me to open my presents. I opened one of the smaller boxes first. Inside was a pair of earrings. They were long and dangly, circular with pear shaped yellow stones hanging inside the circles. “Edward, they’re beautiful. Are they…?”

“Diamonds? Yes, love,” he smirked. “You deserve the best, gorgeous.” He took the earrings from my hands and put them into my ears. My heart started fluttering madly in my chest. “Breathe, Bella.”

“Do I even want to know?” I squeaked. “How much you spent?”

“Nope.”

_Shit._

“There’s more, Bella,” Edward smiled as he nudged the other boxes in my lap. “Remember, you’re the first and only woman I’ll get to spoil. Please accept these.” I nodded dumbly and opened the larger box. It was a long lavaliere type necklace with matching stones as my earrings. I looked up at him and he bit his lip. His eyes were looking at me skeptically. “Do you not like it?”

“No. It’s perfect. You’re perfect. I, um, wow…it’s gorgeous, Edward. It’s just so much.”

“You will be the most beautiful woman at this party tonight,” Edward murmured. “I’ll let Alice put this one on you. After you’re dressed. There’s one more, gorgeous.”

“Okay, angel,” I said. I leaned over and kissed him. “I love you, Edward. You didn’t need to do this.”

“I know. I wanted to,” he said with an adorable grin. He swung his leg over the bench and pulled me between his legs as I opened the final small box. Nestled in between two pillows was a large cushion cut canary ring with smaller round diamonds surrounding it. I started hyperventilating. “Bella, you need to breathe deeply. Relax love…”

“Is this…an enga…?”

“No, Bella. It’s not an engagement ring. I’m not the smartest guy when it comes to love, but come on. When I propose, trust me. You’ll know. Huge…grand…massive gesture. Don’t be surprised if I take out an ad on a billboard,” he chuckled. His arms wrapped around my waist. Edward reached for the ring and took it out of the box. He slid it down my right ring finger. “Perfect fit.”

I held up my hand and watched the lights play with the facets of the diamond. It was the most gorgeous thing I’d ever seen. Aside from my love. “It’s beautiful, Edward. I don’t deserve it, but thank you.”

“Bella, you deserve the world and I intend on giving it to you,” he whispered as he kissed my neck. “Besides, it pales in comparison to your beauty. I love you, my gorgeous, brilliant, witty, talented and perfect girl.”

“Jesus, Cullen. You are really laying it on thick,” I said with an arched brow. “You will get laid tonight. You can back off.”

“I was hoping to get some, but I didn’t want to assume. Besides, our relationship is hopefully not just based off sex.”

“Oh, no! Edward it’s not. Trust me making love to you is amazing. You make me feel so good. I mean, this morning? Hot damn…” I blushed. “And I hope we can defile Jasper’s desk.”

“We will. I called his assistant and found out he has an offsite meeting in the afternoon. Wear a skirt, love.  And trust me when I say that you make me feel so…I can’t get enough of you. You’re like my personal brand of heroine. I just need to have my fix. In any way,” Edward purred. “Anyhow, you are every one of those things and more, love. I’ll let you finish getting ready. I have to swing by my mom’s place to pick up something. I’ll be back to drive you, me and Rose to the party.”

“We’re not taking the Vanquish?”

“Unless we want to put Rose in the trunk?” Edward offered.

“Ah, no. Love you, gorgeous,” he said as he kissed my lips chastely.  He got up from the bench and caressed my cheek before her left the closet. Alice was bouncing outside the door. Edward kissed her forehead and gave her a tight hug. I heard him grab his keys and the door shut. Alice danced over to me and squealed when she saw the jewelry on me. The next few hours were spent in rearranging my hair and makeup to match the jewelry. _Christ, Alice. My ass is asleep!_

After my makeup and hair was changed, Alice thrust a midnight blue dress into my hands. It was asymmetrical with one shoulder. It was actually quite different. She also handed me a nude strapless bra and lacy nude thong panties. I arched a brow and went into Edward’s bedroom to change. I carefully put on my underwear and slipped the dress over my body. It hugged my every curve and I felt powerful and sexy in it. I flipped my hair over my shoulders and went back into Alice’s closet. She gawked and handed me a pair of shoes, a clutch and put on my necklace.

“Alice, there is no way in hell I can wear these. Remember I have ligament damage in my ankle,” I said as I held up the nude peep toe pumps.

“Wear them until you get to the party and then put these on,” Alice said as she handed me a pair of pewter flats. “But you’ll be wearing the heels all night.”

“Sure, Alice,” I said as I slipped them on. They hurt. A lot. “These are a guaranteed trip to the ER.”

“I’ll pay for your surgery if you do fuck up your foot,” Alice said, with a quirked brow. “But you won’t. Edward will take care of you. Oh, he texted me while you were changing. He picked up Rose on his way back from Mom’s.”

“Cool. I wonder what she’s wearing?” I asked.

“A tight, very tight red dress with black fuck-me heels. An Alice Cullen original,” Alice winked. “I’m going to get dressed and we’ll head over together. I have the DVD of Emmett’s most embarrassing moments and called all of his ex-skanks. Most of them are coming and are willing participants. And here’s Rosalie’s jewelry. The microphone that Edward wanted to use is in the ring. The receiver is in her purse.”

“How long is the run time on the receiver?”

“About a day,” Alice said. “Battery charge is for twice that. We’ll be fine. Besides get the deets on Emmett, what else is Rose going to do?”

“Well, she’s going to sidle up to him. Pretend to be all interested. Then she’s going to take him to some secluded corner or bathroom of the club. Get him to strip down naked with promises of sex and debauchery. Then she’s going to take his clothes and leave him in the bathroom. Once that part is done, Edward is going to be the one to find him, with a video camera under the ruse of documenting the whole party. The video feed is going to be displayed on the main screens in the club. I think Jasper is going to hack into some local television station and have the video feed broadcast on live TV.  I’ll be with him. Hopefully Emmett will not try to kill Edward. If not, I’ll use one of these death traps to pummel him.”

“That is absolutely perfect,” Alice grinned. “The Golden Boy needs to be dropped down a few pegs. Asshat.”

“Yes, he does. Perhaps public humiliation will be the best way to do so,” I said with a wink.

“Who’s ready for me to fuck up a Cullen?” Rose bellowed. “Where are you Bellini? Thanks for the ride Sexy Geek Boy.”

“Rose, do not touch my ass,” Edward snarled.

“Fine. You’re not fun.”

I walked out of Alice’s closet and glared at my best friend. “Listen, wench. You do not put one manicured finger on my boyfriend. I will kick your ass with these horrible shoes.”

“Well, look at you, Ms. Fuckhotness,” Rose said as she sauntered up to me. “And dripping in diamonds.”

“Do not distract me, Rosalie Lillian Hale,” I said, arching my brow. I put my hands on my hips and got into her face. “Don’t make me cut a bitch.”

“Feisty, Dwyer,” Rose said. “What are you feeding her, Edward? A bowl of Feisty Flakes?”

“Nah, just my spooge,” Edward snickered. “I’m changing.” He turned on his heel and went to put on his clothes.

“Did he just say his spooge?” Alice squeaked. “Brain bleach. I need brain bleach.”

“It’s full of protein, Alice,” I yelled at her retreating form.

“You know, Bella? The cock is not supposed to in your mouth. It’s a waste of genetic material. You want Geek Boys progeny, right? Well, just ride him,” Rose said as she put her arm my shoulders. “Not in your mouth. In your pussy. Say it with me. Edward’s glorious peen goes in my pussy.”

“I’m not saying that.”

“Don’t say it. Live it. Live the dream, Dwyer. Be one with the cock,” Rose said dreamily.

“I’m quite well acquainted with Edward’s peen, Rose. Just stop,” I snickered. “Go see Alice for your jewelry. I’m going to sit down. I’ve been in these shoes for ten minutes and my feet are killing me.”

“Beauty is pain, Bellini,” Rose said. I pointed down the hallway to Alice’s closet and Rose danced off. I turned on the television and crossed my legs. I watched some show about gypsies and huge dresses. It was like a car crash. I just couldn’t tear my eyes away. A few moments later, Jasper strolled in and plopped down next to me. He was wearing a black suit with a purple v-neck t-shirt underneath, black leather Chucks and a pair of shades on his head.

“Looking good, Bells.”

“Not too shabby yourself, Whitlock,” I said as I poked his ribs. “You clean up good.”

“Better than Cullen?”

“Nope.”

“Fuck me and the horse I came in on,” Jasper drawled. “You two are really something else.”

“We try. We’re in love,” I said as I turned off the television. “We’re it for each other.”

“And you know this after two months of dating?”

“I do. Jasper, I was in a relationship for a year with a man who never made me laugh. Who never told me he loved me. Who never intellectually stimulated me. The only thing he wanted to do was get in my pants. When I called him on it, he denied it. I broke it off with him and Edward essentially stumbled into my lap. He’s so…so…wonderful. He treats me like a queen. He loves me. He dotes on me. Makes me feel like I’m the most important person in his world. And I try to make him feel the same way. I know we’ve been together for a short amount of time, but it feels so right. If he asked me to marry him now, I’d say yes. If he asks me a year from now, I’d say yes. He’s my geek charming.”

“Geek Charming?”

“Even though Edward has some suave moves, he’s still a geek. And I love him for it,” I snickered.

Edward sauntered in a few minutes later, fussing with his tie. He was wearing a pair of black dress pants, an iridescent blue-ish shirt, black vest and black shoes.  He had on another pair of glasses. A pair of rectangular black frames that made him look even more sexy. “Dude! What the hell is up with your frames, man? Why aren’t you wearing you contacts, Edwina?” Jasper laughed.

“Tear in my contacts. Huge tear. Don’t want to have an abrasion on my cornea again, Jasmine,” Edward said. “At least I’m wearing the fashionable frames.”

“It’s called Lasik. Get it. Own it. Love it,” Jasper chanted. Edward flipped of Jasper and sat down next to me, lacing his fingers with mine. “Do I need to keep a hose close by? I don’t want you two boning on the dance floor.”

“We’ll behave,” Edward smirked. “Besides, I have a brother to fuck over. You got the camera?”

Jasper reached into his suit coat and handed Edward a small video camera. It was the size of a phone. Edward fumbled with the power and got it to the settings he liked. “Can you keep this in your purse until we do the deed?” I opened my clutch and Edward tossed the camera inside. Alice and Rose came out were dressed to kill. Rose had on her jewelry which was a multi-chained black and gunmetal necklace and a red ring. Alice was in a purple strapless dress with black gothic jewelry.

“Are you ready to bring our asstastic brother down, Older?” Alice said as she rubbed her hands together.

“Bring it on, Younger,” Edward said with an evil grin. “Let’s go!” We all piled into the elevator and went to our respective cars. Edward kept a steady hand on my waist, keeping me upright. _Yeah, because the shoes I’m wearing are going to KILL ME! God, Alice!_

We drove to the club, John Barleycorn and parked the car. We headed inside and were assaulted by loud pulsing beats and strobe lights. The club was already filled with a ton of people. Edward laced his fingers with mine and we walked to the bar. I ordered a glass of wine. Edward asked for scotch. Neat. A double. He downed it like a shot and asked for another one. “Do I need to drive us home?” I snickered.

“It would probably be prudent,” Edward said. “Here’s the valet ticket. Make sure that the valet does not give me the keys. Please. If I have to handle the Golden Boy, I need to be lit. Can I get another one and a 312?” After a third scotch and a bottle of beer, Edward relaxed.

He kept looking around the party for Emmett. He didn’t see him. We did run into Alex and Demetri. Alex was three sheets to the wind and Demetri was trying to prevent Alex from humping one of the lawyers in Emmett’s firm. Demetri told us that Marcus escorted Esme to the party. Edward tensed up and went back to the bar. “Was that wise?” I asked.

“Probably not. But, Esme and my dad deserve the right to be happy,” Demetri said as Edward walked back with another bottle of beer. “And you are going to be so hung-over tomorrow.”

“You know what they say…Liquor before beer and you’re in the clear,” Edward chuckled as he raised his bottle.

“Eddie!” came a nasally voice.

“Fuck,” Edward said as his chin dropped. “My worst nightmare.” A strawberry blonde bimbo ran up to my boyfriend and threw her arms around his neck. “Hello, Tanya.”

“I missed you, Eddie! Daddy was so upset that you didn’t come to the Cullen, Denali and Associates Memorial day picnic. We played beanbags and got so drunk. It was so much fun! Why weren’t you there?” Tanya asked as she pressed her very fake boobs together. They were straining in her very tight, see-through white dress.

“Name’s Edward, Tanya. And I was in Phoenix. Visiting my girlfriend,” Edward said. His arm wrapped around me protectively. He kissed my temple and squeezed my hip. “Tanya Denali, this is my girlfriend, Isabella Dwyer.”

“Huh, mousy thing aren’t you?” Tanya sneered.

“At least my dress fits,” I said sweetly.

“Oh, fake and bake got burned by Beautiful Bella!” Alex laughed. “Sorry, honey, but skin cancer is not an attractive look.”

“So, Eddie. When are you going to law school and joining the firm?” Tanya asked tightly.

“In five years or so…” Edward smiled. “After hell freezes over. Why don’t you have some fun with one of the junior associates? I’m busy.” Edward cupped my chin and kissed my lips.

“Holy fuck! Virgin Boy finally got himself a girlfriend!” a large man bellowed.

“I need more alcohol,” Edward mumbled against my lips.

“Breathe, angel. Don’t let them get to you. I love you. Only you. Who’s the big asshole?”

“Felix Neirman,” Edward said. “He’s Emmett’s second in command, as it were.” Edward stood up and gripped my hip painfully. “Hello, Felix. How are things? Haven’t got disbarred, I see?”

“You’re still a prick, Virgin Boy,” Felix laughed. “Hey, Tanya. Did you get your tits done?”

“Yeah! Daddy paid for them for me. You like ‘em?”

“I’d like them better if I could feel ‘em,” Felix leered. Tanya bounced on her toes and grabbed Felix’s hand, dragging him through the crowd.

“Did that really just happen?” Demetri asked. “He asked if he could feel her up and she got excited? That is fucked up. I mean, really.”

“Tanya is an odd duck. Daddy is my Uncle Eleazar and the ‘Denali’ in the firm. She’s all about beauty and getting laid. She also has a learning disability and can’t do much intellectually. Her father essentially showered her with presents to cover up her deficits in her mind. She thinks I’m her boyfriend and would always sidle up to me at parties. It was sad.”

“Why didn’t you do anything with her?” Alex asked. “I mean, she’s cute.”

“She’s been with over 200 guys. I don’t even want to know what she has. And besides, she’s my cousin. That’s wrong on so many levels,” Edward shuddered.

Alice ran up to us and she grabbed on Edward’s arm. “The eagle has landed! Rosalie and Emmett hit it off perfectly.”

“Where are they?” Demetri asked. Alice pointed to the upper deck of the bar. Rose was on full-on ‘fuck me’ mode. She was touching and flirting with Emmett. She flipped her hair over her shoulders and pressed her body to his. And Emmett was eating it all up. His hands were all over Rose. Touching her ass, grazing her breasts, kissing her neck.

“He’s totally taking the bait,” I whispered. “When are we doing the fucked up ‘This is your life?’”

“About an hour,” Alice snickered. “Come on, Bella! Let’s dance.”

“No! No! I can’t dance,” I said. “Death traps. Bad ankle. NO!”

“I’ll keep you up,” Edward said as he led me to the dance floor. Alice and Jasper joined us. Alex was sulking, wanting to dance with Edward. Demetri dipped him a kiss and they eventually joined us. I had a lot of fun dancing with Edward. The way that man moves his hips is illegal. We stayed on the dance floor for a few songs and then went get some food. I ate ravenously while Edward picked at his food. I could tell he was stressing over the take down of Emmett Cullen. I grabbed his plate and placed it on the table. I took his hand and brought him back to the bar. I waved over the bartender.

“Can I help you?” he asked politely.

“Two tequila shots,” I said. “Lime and salt, too.”

“Bella, tequila and I are not friends. Don’t make me drink Jose.”

“Petron, if you have it,” I shouted. “You are going to do two body shots off me and you’re going to calm the fuck down. Got it, Cullen?”

The bartender put the tequila in front of me and I handed Edward the salt shaker, angling my neck. He took the salt shaker from me and I grabbed the lime, sticking it in my mouth. Edward swirled his tongue on my soft skin, eliciting a soft moan from me. He chuckled as he put the salt on my neck and repeating his tongue actions from before. He slammed the tequila shot and took the lime from my lips. His face grimaced as he the tart fruit filled his senses. “I’m only doing one, Bella. You get to do that one.”

“Ugh, fine,” I said. I pushed Edward onto a stool and unbuttoned his dress shirt. I gently sucked on his pulse point. His hands were resting on my ass. I shook the salt onto his skin and nibbled on his neck. I handed Edward the lime. He put it in his mouth like I did. I picked up the tequila and poured it down my throat. I made the tequila face and went to get the lime from Edward’s lips. He pulled it away from his mouth and next thing I knew, Edward’s tongue was down my throat and we were pawing at each other. Alice tapped on my shoulder and cleared her throat loudly.

“God, you two. Jasper was right in getting a hose,” Alice snickered.

“I was trying to get him to calm down. So, we did body shots. Tequila,” I said. “This one took it to the next level. Perv boy.”

“You liked it. Admit it,” Edward smirked as he pulled me between his legs. His lips glided over my neck. “I know I did.” He pushed his hips against my back. I could feel how much he liked it.

“At least you’re not perseverating over Emmett-gate.”

“True,” Edward whispered. “You look gorgeous, Bella. It’s taking all of my control to not take you right here.”

“Later, Cullen. I promise,” I said as I reached behind me, cupping his erection. “If you’re not passed out.”

“You wound me, Bella.”

“Okay, we’re going to do the sick and twisted video montage. Edward I need you. Lose the boner and let go of your girlfriend,” Alice said. Edward growled and held me tighter. “Come on, Older. Bella and you can play after we fuck over The Golden Boy.”

“Fine,” Edward grumbled as he released me. “Jasmine, make sure no assholes fuck with my girlfriend.”

“Dude, you’re fucking lit.”

“I am. How else am I going to face my dad and brother?” Edward shrugged. He turned to me and kissed me sweetly. “I’m not really lit. Just slightly buzzed. Love you, gorgeous.” Edward offered his arm to Alice and they went up to the stage in front of the club. The DJ handed Edward a microphone. Carlisle and Esme also joined Alice and Edward on stage. Jasper put his arm around my waist and we watched with rapt attention.

“Good evening, everybody,” Edward said confidently. “Welcome to Emmett Cullen’s birthday blow out at John Barleycorn. We hope that you are having a wonderful time. As part of Emmett’s present, Alice, my twin sister, and I compiled a video montage of some of Emmett’s best moments. We also interviewed some integral people who shaped Emmett’s life and his decisions. So, enjoy the video.”

The lights dimmed and Edward all but ran back to my arms. His hands were wrapped around my waist and he was breathing deeply, inhaling the scent of my hair. I laced my fingers with his and watched the video. It was filled with ex-girlfriends, explaining Emmett’s inadequacies in the bedroom. His temper. His drinking. His drug use. With each interview, Edward’s grip grew tighter. I hazarded a look at Emmett. He was glaring at Edward and I. So was Carlisle. His gaze was filled with pure ire. I glared right back at him. Alice stood next to me, anger and disappointment rolling off of her in waves. Her face was pulled up in a wicked grin. Carlisle’s gaze moved to his daughter and it registered shock. Alice pointed to herself and her grin widened. _She took responsibility for the video. Eat that Daddy Cullen._

Emmett pulled away and stomped down the stairs. Rose grabbed his hand and kissed him. He tensed but then pulled her flush to his body. Rose dragged him to the bathroom. I nudged Edward who was sniffling quietly against my shoulder. I could feel his tears. “Edward? Are you okay, angel?”

“I feel like I’m stooping to his level, Bella,” he whispered.

“We are, but he needs to be taught a lesson. Rose is taking him into the bathroom. It’ll be over soon,” I said as I hugged him. He nodded and pulled away. About ten minutes later, Rose came out and told us to go into the women’s bathroom. Her makeup was mussed up but she had triumphant grin. Edward grabbed my hand and we walked to the bathroom. We could hear Emmett screaming in the hallway. I took out the camera and flipped it on. I walked in first, as it was the women’s bathroom. Emmett glared at me as he hastily covered his junk. _Edward is much better hung then Emmett. Not a bad body, if you like muscles._ “What happened to you?” I asked innocently. I was holding the camera like a phone and had my ear facing him.

“Where the fuck is the blonde bitch? She took my fucking clothes,” Emmett hissed.

“Blonde? Tanya?” I asked dumbly. “Last time I saw her, she was getting her boobs felt up by Ferdinand…no, that’s not it. Frank? No…Felix! That’s it! Felix! Why would she have your clothes?”

“Not Tanya, you fucking whore. Rosalie,” Emmett said.

“Rose? I don’t know a Rose,” I said as held up the camera, pretending to check my voicemail. “Edward, love? Do you know a Rose?”

Edward came through the door and leaned against the door frame. “Rose? Nope. No Rose.”

“You fucking asshole. You ruined my goddamned birthday,” Emmett sneered. He stood tall and stalked closer to Edward.

“I didn’t do anything. The video was all Alice and this is on you, big brother,” Edward said calmly. “It’s not my fault that you can’t keep on your pants. Or your shirt. Or your boxers. At least you have on your socks and shoes.”

“You’re dead, Edward! Fucking DEAD!”

“Is that a threat counselor? You got the assault charges dropped against you for trying to strangle me. But now you’re threatening me? Not smart, Emmett. Perhaps if you stopped smoking so much weed and doing so many lines of coke, you’d know that.”

Like a cobra strike, Emmett charged for Edward. Edward stood up and tossed off his glasses. Emmett’s fist connected with Edward’s jaw. Edward elbowed Emmett in the ribs and spun away. Emmett snarled and ran toward Edward. Again Emmett’s fist tried to connect with Edward. But he deflected it. He grabbed Emmett’s fist and twisted his arm behind his body. I heard a pop and Emmett screamed. With a roar, Emmett pushed Edward into the wall and he was released. Emmett began punching Edward’s face with his closed fist. Edward blocked some of them, but there was blood pouring out his nose. My heart was stammering. I willed Jasper to come into the bathroom. I begged in my mind. I prayed.

Thankfully, my prayers were answered. Jasper, Demetri, and Alex burst through the door. Alex hopped on Emmett’s back while Demetri and Jasper pulled Emmett off of Edward. Emmett yelled profanities at his brother. He kicked Edward in the stomach as he was dragged away.

“Not smart, counselor,” I said, my voice shaking. “This isn’t my phone.”

“What the fuck?”

“Smile! You’re on candid camera,” Jasper snarled in his ear. “Your little brawl was displayed to your friends and family. In the greater Chicagoland area. Wave to the audience, Emmie!” Jasper smiled and waved at the camera. The cops came in and dragged Emmett away. They also tried to confiscate my camera. I wouldn’t relinquish it until I made a copy of the tape. _No more losing evidence._ Jasper took the camera and nodded to Edward who was slumped on the floor. I ran over to him and fell to my knees.

“Edward? Oh, baby! Please! Are you okay?” I asked as I gently put my hands on his battered face.

He opened his eyes and gave me a crooked smirk. “Did we get him?”

“We got him, angel. Now we need to get you to the hospital,” I said as tears fell down my cheeks.

“No nookie?”

“No nookie, angel,” I laughed tightly. I helped him up, noticing he grimaced and he grabbed his ribs. We walked out of the bathroom. Esme was right outside. She had a look of disappointment and concern for Edward. I begged mentally for Edward not to see her disappointment. Alice came up to me and handed me Edward’s glasses. We went out and I got the car. I tipped the attendant and drove Edward to the same hospital that I was taken care of when I jacked up my ankle.

Edward’s bravado had worn off by the time we got to the ER. He was shaking like a leaf and couldn’t fill out the paperwork. I did it for him, only getting him to sign his name. I also noticed his hands. They were bruised and I even think that he may have broken a knuckle. “Edward?” I whispered. He was leaning forward on his knees, hands buried in his hair. “Are you okay?”

“No,” he whimpered. “I’m such a fuck up.”

“No, you’re not, angel,” I said quietly as I rubbed his shoulders. “Don’t put the blame on you. You didn’t do anything. You defended yourself. Nothing was incriminating you. It was all Emmett’s doing.”

“You don’t hate me?” Edward murmured, tears falling down his bruised cheeks.

“I could never hate you. I love you immensely. And I’m proud of you. Hopefully, Emmett will get his comeuppance,” I said as I kissed his forehead.

“Edward Cullen?” called a young nurse.

Edward sighed and stood up, pulling me into a tight embrace. He hissed when I wrapped my arms around his waist. I jumped away, giving him a sheepish look. He cupped my chin and we went back to the ER. To our surprise, Dr. Facinelli was Edward’s physician. He was diagnosed with another mild concussion, a hairline fracture to his right pinky knuckle and bruised ribs. Considering the brutality at which Emmett was throwing the punches, I’m surprised Edward wasn’t more severely injured. Around three in the morning, Edward was discharged and completely looped up on vicodin. I texted Alice asking if she was at the condo. She was and told me that Jasper would help me get my broken boyfriend up to the condo.

I parked the Volvo and it took Jasper, Alice and I to get Edward out of the car. He was completely incoherent. And heavy. I handed Alice my shoes and threw his arm over my shoulder. Jasper was on the other side. We managed to get him upstairs and into the bedroom. Jasper said that I was on my own with undressing him. _Traitors._ I carefully removed his pants and shirt. Seeing the bruises on his chest made my heart constrict. I shook my tears away and rolled him onto the bed.

I removed my dress and jewelry, hanging it in the closet. I put on a pair of comfy pajamas and crawled into the bed. Edward’s hands searched me out and he curled around me, nuzzling my hair. “Bella, my angel. My lover. My everything…Marry me, please?” he mumbled sleepily. I turned and looked at him. His eyes were closed and he was sleeping. “Mrs. Cullen…”

“Soon, Edward. And I will marry you…”

“Good. Vegas, baby,” he murmured. “Sleep. Love you.”

“Love you, Edward.”

_Did he just propose to me in his sleep? Did I just say yes? Holy hell…_

**A/N: And the long awaited party happened. Do you think that Edward was aware he proposed? Or was he truly asleep? Up next will be Edward’s take on the party and the aftermath of the party. Leave me love! MUAH!**


	23. The Hangover

**I'd like to send a shout out to a couple of people who have been seriously making writing this story so much fun. Thank you to Leslie (StarttheFantasy), Ashley (edwardsouthernbella), Stephanie (luvstwilight09), Lexi (SexyLexiCullen) and Kyla (theonlykyla) for their support and pimp-age of the story. I love you, ladies! MUAH! Also, thank you to the ladies of The Lemonade Stand for their mention on their blog! Thank you to Wendy from TwilightFicZone for the wonderful review on her blog! I’m truly humbled at the response to this story. I mean, wow! Also to all of my frequent reviewers…you know who you are! Your reviews and words of encouragement make me so happy. And they make me write faster!**

**Also, I don't own any of this. I make no money for writing these stories. Though I would like to. I just need to get an original thought or characters. Or something...**

**Chapter Twenty-Three: The Hangover**

**EPOV**

Why is my head POUNDING? I feel like I have freight train running through my brain. And I feel like I ate a pillow. I rolled over and my body ached. “Ugh!” I moaned. _Shit, I made a sound. Sounds are not good for my pounding head. Keep things quiet._ I cracked open my eyes. Or rather, eye. The left one wouldn’t budge.

“Edward?” Bella whispered.

_Shhhhhhh! TOO LOUD!_

“Why do I feel like I got ran over by a garbage truck?”I said almost inaudibly.

“What do you remember from last night?”

“Body shots, speech, Emmett…EMMETT!” I said as I sat up. My stomach lurched and I fell back onto the bed. Bella put a garbage can on my  chest. _Yeah, I’m going to need that._ “Emmett kicked my ass.”

“No, you kicked Emmett’s ass,” Bella said as she brushed my hair off my forehead. “Esme called this morning and told us the extent of the damage he received. You shattered his right wrist and he has a hairline fracture in his jaw.”

“Esme must be so ashamed,” I moaned.

“At first, she was. But she understands why you and Alice did it. We also listened to the recording from Rose’s ring. Emmett is going away for a long time. He admitted to some nasty shit, Edward. To Rosalie, a perfect stranger. The police came this morning and we gave them a copy of the video, in addition to a recording of his confession to Rose. Edward, he said that he paid off the judge to get the charges against him dropped. He owes nearly two million dollars to some bookie and that’s why he was always trying to hit you up for money. Emmett tried to work with guys on the stock exchange to do some insider trading. He is totally fucked.”

“Holy shit…” I whispered.

“Tell me about it, Edward,” Bella said as she put her head on my shoulder. _At least that doesn’t hurt. Okay, it does, but I’m not going to complain._

“What time is it?” I croaked.

“Nearly five in the evening,” Bella said.

“I slept ALL DAY!” _Ow! Remember what we decided about loud noises? DON’T DO THEM!_

“Edward, we got home at three in the morning. You were pretty doped up when we got into bed. Couple that with the alcohol, you were barely coherent. But getting you up here was a challenge. It took Alice, Jasper and me to get you upright.”

“Yeah, don’t remember that. Don’t remember much of the hospital stay and why do I have a black brace on my hand?”

“You have a broken knuckle, bruised ribs and a mild concussion,” Bella explained. “The cops want to talk to you, but are willing to wait until tomorrow.”

I nodded and curled up on the bed, clutching my queasy stomach. Bella lay across from me, concern evident in her brown eyes. “I guess we can’t defile Jasper’s desk tomorrow.”

“No strenuous activity for a couple of weeks, Cullen,” Bella said with a sad smile. “I’m sorry, Edward.”

“Why are you apologizing? You didn’t do anything wrong, love,” I said quietly.

“I should have done something to stop Emmett. Thrown a shoe at him. SOMETHING,” Bella said loudly.

“Shhh, love. Concussion and hung-over. Keep it to a dull roar,” I said as I pulled her to my chest. I hissed as her arms wrapped around my waist. Bella apologized quietly. I sighed deeply and buried my nose in Bella’s soft chestnut brown hair. The fragrance of lilacs and strawberries settled my nervous stomach. I felt my eyes grow heavy and I apparently fell back asleep. I woke up and the sun was shining in my bedroom. Bella was gone and there was a note next to my pillow.

_Dear Edward,_

_You were dead to the world this morning. The sleep talking was quite humorous too. Jasper gave me shit about letting you sleep, but expects you back at work by Wednesday. Alice is taking to a doctor’s appointment today. We were worried about your two concussions back to back. So, you’re seeing a neurologist to make sure your brain is functioning properly, angel. You sleeping for nearly two days is worrisome. I’d take you, but Rose and I need to go to the police station and then talk to Jenks. Nothing bad, just covering our tracks._

_Your appointment is at two and I’ll be back at six. I love you, Edward. I’m proud of you. Don’t let this get you down. Emmett will pay for his crimes. Not you._

_All my love,_

_Bella_

I fell back onto to the pillows and groaned. Then I smelled myself. _That is foul, Cullen. Go shower._ If I can smell my stench, then it’s bad. _Reminiscent of your World of Warcraft days. Okay, I admit. I did not shower for a month. I was pretty funky._

I rolled out of bed and nearly fell over. I was so dizzy. Almost on command, a quiet knock resounded through my room. “Come in,” I called. I was leaning against the wall in my bedroom.

“Edward!” Alice cried as she ran to me. “Are you okay?”

“Really dizzy,” I whispered as I closed my eyes, trying to get the room not to spin. Alice put her arms around my waist and helped me to stand upright.

“Come on, Edward. Let’s get you washed up and some food in your stomach. You haven’t eaten since Saturday,” Alice said. “And you fucking smell.”

“I know, Alice,” I sighed. Alice and I stumbled to the bathroom. She told me to take a bath. Less likely of me to fall and crack my head open. She stayed outside while I let the fragrant bubbles that she put in the tub go away. I washed my body and my hair. I pulled the plug and heaved my sore and aching body out of the tub. I wrapped a towel around my waist. Alice poked her head in as I was sitting on the edge of the tub. She was holding a bagel and some juice. To even look at food made my stomach turn. Alice thrust the bagel into my hand. I nibbled as we sat in silence.

“How mad is Mom?” I asked as I finished half of my bagel.

“She was royally pissed. She didn’t believe that her two angels would stoop this low. However, after listening to the tapes from Rose’s ring and the video, Mom finally realized that _she_ fucked up. Carlisle and Emmett were bullies. To her. To you. To me, a little bit. Dad has gone bat shit crazy. He’s paying for Emmett’s defense attorney. Some bigwig who owes his firm a favor. Dad won’t talk to me and he called Mom a slut for coming with Marcus. You should have seen Marcus when he heard that. Marcus was ready to cut a bitch. Mom was crying and Marcus took her home. That happened after you left.

“Edward, I’m proud of you. You look like complete shit, but I’m proud of you,” Alice said.

“Yeah, I’m avoiding the mirror. I might break it,” I shuddered.

“You would. Your nose is twice its size and you’re covered in bruises,” Alice said. “At least the swelling around your eyes has gone down.”

I stood up and walked to the vanity. I looked at the blurry image of me. My chest was mottled with bruises. My eyes were black and one was swollen shut. Or nearly shut. My jaw was black and blue but was fading. “I guess I won’t be winning any beauty pageants anytime soon.”

“Ever, Older. You’re ugly,” Alice giggled.

“Whatever, you dwarf,” I snickered. I turned and looked at my reflection. Even though I was bruised and battered, I felt okay. No shame at what happened between Emmett and me. He wasn’t my brother. Never was. Jasper was my brother. My brother from another mother. Carlisle was not my father, just my sperm donor. No love lost there. “I’m okay. I’m strong.”

“Yes, you are, Edward,” Alice said as she stood next to me. Her black hair brushing against my arm. “I love you, Older. You are so…so…” Alice sniffled. “So lucky.” She pushed me back and hopped on the counter so she could be eye to eye with me. Her hazel eyes were filled with tears. “I know that you and Bella have grown close, but you’ll always be my brother. My twin brother.”

“We shared a womb together. And yet we are so diametrically different…Short…” I snorted as I pointed to her.

“Tall…”

“Female…”

“Male…”

“Smart…”

“Stupid…” Alice laughed.

“Whatever, Mary Alice,” I snickered.

“Edward, I love you. So much. I’m happy that you and Bella have each other, but I’m so afraid of losing you. In all of our 31 years, you’ve been my best friend, my confidante, my shoulder, my protector against thunderstorms…and I’m afraid I’m going to lose that.”

“Alice, you’re moving in with Jasper. He’s going to take over that role for me. You are also my best friend, my insanity, my protector and my joy. However, we need to grow up. Just because you’re moving in Jasper and I’m moving in with Bella doesn’t change the fact that we’re twins. I love you, Ali. I’ll always love you. I love Bella in a different way. She’s my world. My life. My home.”

“So, when are you proposing?” Alice asked.

“I wanted to do it before she left for the second half of her trip. But I’m going to meet up with Rose and Bella in New York. I’m going to proposer there.  Want to see the ring?” I asked.

“You have a ring?”

“Mom gave me Nana Elizabeth’s engagement ring,” I said. Alice squealed which pierced through my still throbbing head. “Please don’t sound like a pig. Concussion, Alice. Loud sounds make my head spin.”

“Sorry, Edward,” Alice said repentantly. She got off the counter and followed me into the closet.

“Alice, I’m going to get dressed first. Unless you want to see my Chippendale’s impression, wait in the bedroom,” I said.

“Oh right,” Alice giggled. “I just got the disturbing image of little Eddie out of my head from Saturday. Shit, Edward you have totally changed.”

“What can I say? Bella loves my bod,” I snickered. Alice threw a pillow at me and I danced into the closet, putting on a pair of boxer briefs, jeans and a red button down. I went into my wardrobe and pulled a tiny box. I flipped it open and ran my finger over the ring inside. I smiled. I went out into the bedroom and sat down next to Alice who was stripping the bed. “Thanks, Alice.”

“No problem,” Alice said as she threw the sheets onto the floor. We sat down on the bare bed and I handed Alice the box. She opened it up and gasped. “Edward, it’s beautiful. I forgot how much I loved Nana’s ring. So different. Bella will love it.”

“I hope so,” I said as I fumbled with a non-existent thread on my jeans. “I hope she says yes.”

“She will,” Alice said as she laced her fingers with mine. “I know it.”

xx ANSOL xx

After I was given a clean bill of health by the neurologist, Alice drove me down to the police station. We were led into a small conference room. I nibbled on my fingers.  A middle-aged gentleman came into the conference room and sat down across from me.

“Good afternoon, Mr. Cullen. My name is Detective Charles Swan and I’ve been assigned to your case,” he said. “Before we get started. I need to take some photographs of your injuries, okay?”

“Yeah,” I mumbled. Detective Swan closed the blinds and had a crime scene technician come into the room. They photographed my face and neck. I removed my shirt and they took pictures of my bruises on my torso. Alice handed the technician and Detective Swan a copy of my medical report from the doctor, describing my injuries in detail.

“Okay, Mr. Cullen,” Detective Swan began, “tell me what happened on Saturday.” He turned on a tape recorder.

“It was my brother’s birthday. We had rented out John Barleycorn for the party. The party itself started at seven, but we didn’t arrive until close to eight.”

“Who came with you?”

“In my car was my girlfriend, Isabella Dwyer, and her best friend Rosalie Hale. My sister, Alice, and her boyfriend, Jasper, came in a separate vehicle.”

“After you got to the party, what happened next?” Detective Swan asked. His brown eyes were penetrating mine. _Why do they look so familiar?_

“Well, we all drank a bit. Ran into a few other friends and spent some time on the dance floor. My sister told me that we were doing a video montage and I was needed on stage. We introduced the montage and I went back to my girlfriend.”

“Who were the people on the montage, Mr. Cullen?”

“I don’t know. My sister compiled it. She told me that they were ex-girlfriends of my brother. What they said was obviously not good,” I mumbled. “If looks could kill, I’d be a dead man right now.”

“But you had nothing to do with the video?”

“Not directly. No.”

“Okay, after the video, what happened next?” Detective Swan questioned as he made a notation on his legal pad.

“Emmett went into the bathroom with Rosalie. About ten minutes later, Rose came out and told us to check on him. Bella went in first and found my brother in the bathroom. Naked. He was screaming and yelling at her, calling her a whore.” My face flushed and I wanted to punch my brother for calling my love that. I took a few deep breaths and continued. “Bella called me into the bathroom and we confronted Emmett. He had attacked me a couple weeks earlier in retaliation to a confrontation I had with my father. He shoved me into a wall and tried to strangle me. I pressed charges against him but they were dropped. He confessed to Rose that he paid off the judge to have the charges dropped.”

“We’ll get to that in a second,” Detective Swan smiled. “The department loved that little contraption. Anyhow, I digress. Who threw the first punch?”

“Emmett did. Everything I did was in defense of his movements,” I answered. “The next thing I knew, Emmett was pulled off me by Jasper, Demetri Volturi and Alex Horne. I slumped to the ground but don’t really remember what happened after that. My brain was rattled.”

“Now, your brother…what can you tell me about him?”

“He’s an asshole,” I said coldly. “But that’s hardly a crime. He works for Cullen, Denali and Associates as a criminal defense attorney. However, he had fallen on hard times and hit me up for some money. I refused him. Apparently, he had told Rose that he owed some bookie nearly two million dollars. But, I don’t know for certain.”

“Has your brother been cruel to you in the past?” Detective Swan asked with sadness in his eyes. _Fuck, why are they so familiar?_

“My entire life, Detective. I’ve been bullied and harassed by my brother and father for my 31 years on this planet. They look at me as a weakness. The bane of their existence. It was mostly words and stinging comments up until the past year. Especially with Emmett. Emmett has shoved me and pushed me physically a lot lately. I would take it before, but I’m done.”

“Okay, Mr. Cullen. Based on what you told me, you were clearly defending yourself. However, your brother has filed charges against you. They won’t stick, though. A judge will look at your injuries and the video and throw it out. In addition, the information that was gathered about Mr. Cullen was not done so legally and will not be admissible in court. However, there is enough to open up an investigation. I’m leading it. Do you have any questions?”

“No. I don’t think so,” I answered.

“I do,” Alice chimed in. “First off, how can Emmett press charges against Edward? You saw the video. Emmett threw the first punch and Edward did nothing but defend himself.”

“Emmett can do whatever he wants. Like I said, the charges won’t stick. But I do recommend getting an attorney,” Detective Swan said quietly.

“Already done,” I said. “My company keeps one on retainer.”

“I have another question, Detective. Do you have a daughter?” Alice asked.

“Um, I did. But her mother took her away from me when she was a baby,” Detective Swan said defensively. “Do you have any further questions about the case?”

_That’s why the eyes look so familiar. Detective Swan is Bella’s dad. I think?_

“Have you gotten the statements from Bella and Rose?” Alice asked.

“I spoke with Rose. My partner spoke with Bella,” Detective Swan answered. “Anything else?”

“Nope,” Alice said with a smirk.

“Okay,” Detective Swan said. He turned off the recorder. “Now, about this mini-recorder. The department was over the moon with it. Who makes it?”

“I invented it,” I answered. “For a class when I was in college. I’ve fine tuned it since then.”

“So, it’s not mass marketed?”

“No, sir,” I replied. “It’s patented. I have the paperwork in the office.”

“Where’s your office?”

“Whitlock Technologies in the Hancock.”

“What do you do for Whitlock?” Detective Swan asked, genuinely interested.

“I’m one of the CEOs of the company. I also write all of the software programs, in addition to some hardware work,” I replied. “With the mini-recorder, would this be something that police departments would want?”

“Hell, yeah. The fact that you hid it in a ring was amazing. It’ll make putting a wire on somebody so much less conspicuous,” Detective Swan said, excitement evident in his mannerisms. “We also use your security program on our computers. It would be a smooth transition.”

“I’ll work something out and contact the superintendent,” I smiled crookedly. “It’s not something that we work with because I never took into account the need.”

“That would be awesome,” Detective Swan said. “Here’s my card. If you need anything, don’t hesitate to call me. Night or day.”

“Thank you, Detective,” I said as I took his card. He led us out and we shook hands. Alice drove us back to the condo. She was quiet, but had a huge smile on her face. “Okay, what’s your theory, Younger?”

“Detective Swan is SOOOOOOOOOO Bella’s dad,” Alice said. “Can’t you see it in the eyes? I mean, it’s freaky how much their eyes are the same. And the mannerisms. He bit his lip just like Bella and he has to be.”

“Alice, don’t get your hopes up. Bella lived without her father for twenty-five years; she might not even want to have him in her life,” I said quietly. “Drop it. Please?”

“Okay, I’ll try,” Alice sighed. “Now, you need to take a nap and put a steak on your face to bring down the swelling.”

“Um, ew. I am not putting a steak on my face,” I snickered.

“Icepack, steak, same difference,” Alice said with a wave of her hand. She slammed her car into the parking spot and we rode up the elevator. Even though I had spent essentially two days sleeping, I was pretty tired. Alice made me eat some food and then dragged me back into my bedroom. She tucked me into bed, daring me to get up. I stuck my tongue out at her and actually fell asleep pretty quickly.

When I woke up, Bella was curled up next to me. Her chestnut hair was over my arm like a brunette halo. I kissed her forehead and breathed deeply. My chest still hurt but not nearly as badly as before. Bella’s arms tightened around my waist and she sighed. “Edward…”

“I’m here, love,” I whispered in her ear. “Not going anywhere.”

Bella stretched her body and she looked up at me. Her chocolate orbs unfocused and sleepy. “How was your appointment?”

“Good. I’ll be experiencing a migraine for like the next week or so, but no permanent damage,” I said.

“Edward,” Bella said, giving me a stern look.

“He gave me pain killers,” I said. “How are you?”

“Alright, I guess. Rose and I did her interview. We went to the police station beforehand. Rose spoke with a Detective Swan and I spoke with a Detective Waylon. We told them about what happened and we were done. Took about an hour.”

“Did you see Detective Swan?” I asked, looking down at her.

“The back of his head. Why?”

“Just curious,” I said quickly. I kissed her forehead and held her tighter. “What’s on tap with Rose tomorrow?”

“Her photo shoot with Victoria,” Bella said. “Wednesday is a book signing. Thursday, we have a party that Eclipsed Sun is hosting at the Signature Room in the Hancock. Friday morning is our closing and then Rose and I drive to Detroit.”

“You’re driving?”

“It’s what, three hours away? Why would we take a plane? Rose is renting a car and we’re driving,” Bella said.

“Bella, love…Detroit is not the safest city. I’m not comfortable with you driving there. Ever seen the movie _8 Mile?_ That’s some serious shit,” I rambled. “I don’t know what would happen if anything…”

“Edward, calm down. You’re going to have a heart attack,” Bella said. She put her hand on my chest and my heart was beating frantically. “Dude, you’re shaking like a leaf. What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know,” I whispered. I sat up and the room was spinning, my breathing shallow and traitorous tears were falling down my cheeks. “Bella, you can’t drive. I’ll pay for a plane. Hell, I’ll buy one for you. Just don’t drive.”

“Edward, you’re scaring me,” she said as she sat in front of me. “You’re heart rate is going through the roof. You need to calm down. Please, angel.”

“I’m fine, love. Just let me hold you. Please?” I whispered. Bella curled against my chest. I buried my nose in her hair, letting her feminine scent fill my senses. Bella massaged my legs and I managed to calm myself down. “Sorry about my little freak out.”

“It’s okay, Edward,” Bella mumbled. She pulled away and looked me. She grimaced slightly. “You are covered in bruises. I miss my gorgeous boyfriend.”

“Sorry, love,” I said as I blushed. “Next time I get into a bar brawl, I’ll make sure that they don’t attack my face.”

“You better not be getting into anymore bar brawls,” Bella admonished. “Promise?”

“I promise, gorgeous,” I said. “Now about this driving to Detroit.”

“Edward, I’m going to be fine. Rose printed out directions. We’re actually staying in a suburb outside of Detroit. A rather affluent suburb. So relax, loverboy,” Bella said as she gave me a hard stare. I growled lightly but nodded.

xx ANSOL xx

Tuesday morning dawned bright and sunny. My headache had dulled and I had some more focus. The swelling on my face had gone down and I could actually see my eyes. Bella was getting dressed and preparing for Rose’s photo shoot. I was in the bathroom and shaving the scruff off my face. “Why don’t you come with me to Rose’s shoot? It might be fun.”

“I don’t know, love. Alice tried to set me up with the photographer,” I waffled. “And loud sounds still affect my head.”

Bella pouted and hopped on the bathroom counter. She took the razor from my hands and began shaving my face. I arched a brow and prayed she wouldn’t slice my jugular. I stood between her legs and let her shave my beard. She was gentle and careful. My eyes fluttered shut as the razor glided over my skin. Bella was humming quietly as she worked. She finished shaving my face and gently patted down my skin with a warm, moist towel. She then grabbed my aftershave and caressed my cheeks with her warm hands. “No more Grizzly Adams.”

“Sorry. My beard grows really fast,” I snickered. I ran my hands over my now smooth cheeks. “Wow, can you shave me from now on? Smooth like a baby’s behind.”

“I was afraid about hurting you,” Bella laughed nervously. “Thank you for trusting me.”

“Bella, I trust you with my life,” I said as I cupped her face. “How about this? I need to swing by Whitlock and pick up the prototype for the tablet. I also need to call the superintendent of police about the microphone so we can begin building their order. I’ll swing by the studio after I’m done. Okay?”

“Should you be driving?” Bella asked, arching a brow.

“I’m fine. Wearing my glasses is going to be a challenge over this mess, but there is no way in hell that I can put in my contacts. Besides I need to get some more,” I shrugged. “Love, please?” Bella nodded and threw her arms around my neck. I kissed her neck and pulled her closer to me. The proximity of her body to my cock made him spring to life. _No strenuous activity, Edward._

_Gah!_

Bella felt my arousal poke her and she smirked as she pulled away. She hopped off the counter and pushed me onto the edge of the tub. “Oh no. Remember the last time I was on the edge of something. My brain cannot handle another concussion.”

“This is true. Bed. Now.” Bella grabbed my hand and dragged me to the bed where she shoved me onto the pillow top mattress. She removed my towel and pumped my cock a few times. She sunk to her knees and winked. _Winked!_ Her hot pink tongue glided along the underside of my shaft. She spread my legs and gently cupped my balls with her tiny hands. I moaned as her mouth wrapped around me. Her brown orbs watched me intently as she sucked, nibbled and licked my throbbing arousal. “Do you like when I suck your cock, Edward?”

“Fuck, yes,” I breathed as I brushed her hair away from her face. She took me as far as she could. The head of my dick hit the back of her throat. She relaxed her jaw and I slid further into her hot mouth. _God damn!_ My hips swiveled and I fell back on my elbows. Bella removed her mouth from me and she kissed down my cock to my balls. She nibbled and licked them. Her fingernails were lightly grazing my thighs as she gave me head. Her eyes were black with desire and lust. _Maybe if she rode me, we could both…Edward, you’re a fucking genius!_ I cupped her chin and guided her up to my lips.

“I wasn’t done yet,” Bella murmured against my mouth. I smiled and reached up her dress. I pulled down her panties. Bella moaned quietly as I positioned her over my still throbbing cock.

“No, you weren’t done. But I need to come inside you,” I whispered. “I need to make love to you, Bella. Please?”

“But…”

“I’m fine,” I said against her ear as I gently guided her onto my dick. Her warmth enveloped me. Her muscles hugged my rock hard arousal. She was so wet. I could feel it seeping out of her and onto my thighs. Bella didn’t move once she got situated. She pulled away and gave me a furtive look. I wrapped my fingers around her neck and guided her lips back to mine. My other hand moved to her hip and encouraged her to move on my body. Bella’s fingers tangled in my damp hair and she rotated her hips. Our eyes were locked on each other as she moved on my erection. They were still filled with desire but the dominant emotion was love. She kissed my mouth sweetly, never closing her eyes. I deepened the kiss, gently sliding my tongue between her perfect pink lips. She sighed and started moving faster.

“Edward,” she moaned against my mouth. “I love you.”

“I love you so much, my Bella,” I whispered as I moved my lips down her neck. I sucked on the soft skin behind her ear. Bella whimpered while she increased the speed in her movements. Her muscles were clenching around my body and I could feel my balls tighten. My hands moved to her breasts. I gently kneaded the soft mounds with my hands, pinching her bra-covered nipples. Bella grabbed my hair and pulled my head back, smashing her lips against mine. Her breathing was labored and her moans were growing in volume. “Come for me, gorgeous.”

“Edward,” she said loudly. Her eyes pierced through mine and she moved over me with renewed vigor. “So close, angel.” I reached between us and rolled her swollen clit with my fingers. I kissed her deeply and felt her body react. Her muscles clamped down on me and her arousal spilled out of her. Bella let out a silent scream against my mouth as she came around me. Her orgasm triggered mine. My dick twitched and I spilled into her as I kissed her eager mouth. Bella was breathing heavily, as was I. Her arms were draped over my shoulders, her forehead resting against mine. I was still nestled in her warmth, not wanting to move. “Are you alright, Edward?”

“Hmmmm,” I replied as I ran my lips along her silky skin of her neck. “Better than alright. I’m right where I want to be.”

“As much as I love having you inside me,” Bella said huskily, “I do need to get Rosalie. She needs to get beautified for her shoot.”

I pouted and held onto Bella with a vice-like grip. She giggled and kissed my neck. Her fingers moved to my sides and she gently tickled me. I yelped and released her. Bella stuck her tongue out at me as she hopped off my lap. I fell out of her body. My pout grew more pronounced. Bella laughed and swiped her panties from the floor, going into the bathroom. A few minutes later, Bella came back out of the bathroom and was smoothed out. I hadn’t moved. I was still naked and leaning back on my elbows, pouting. “Get dressed, slacker. As much as I love seeing you naked, even covered with bruises, this is mine,” Bella laughed as she gestured to my body.

“Damn right, baby,” I said as I pulled her back to the bed. I pinned her with my hips. I attacked her neck with my tongue and teeth.

“Edward! Get off me, you dork!” she screeched. “I need to go to work.”

“Bella, I’m a geek. Not a dork. Not a nerd. A geek,” I said solemnly. “And please don’t shriek. Headache…”

“Sorry, sexy geek boy,” Bella snickered. “I do need to go. Will you try and come to the studio?”

“I will. I love you, gorgeous.”

“I love you more, Edward,” Bella answered as she pushed me off her. Bella kissed me and danced out of the bedroom.

I rolled off the bed and got dressed. I put on my glasses and attempted to tame my hair before I headed down to the entrance. I probably shouldn’t drive, so I decided to cab it to the office. With my keys, messenger bag and phone, I slid into a taxi. The cabbie gave me a look when he saw my face. I told him I just got a nose job. He snickered and drove me to the Hancock. I rode up the elevator, checking my email on my phone. I walked to my office, getting razzed by Eric. I told him that my face was too pretty and I ran headlong into a wall to make it more rugged.

I made my phone calls and discussed the needs of the Chicago police department for the mini-microphones. They requested fifty of them. We arranged a price and I said that they would be delivered by the end of August. In return, they would spread the word around to other cities about the mini-microphones. They could be marketed within a year. After I got off the phone with the superintendent of police, I called our manufacturer. I sent him the schematics of the mini-microphone. We discussed the order, along with the cost. We decided that I would make a trip down to the manufacturer in Naperville to finalize the order. I would do that next week. _My face needed to go back to normal…_ Besides, it’ll give me something to do while Bella finished her tour with Rose.

After I spoke with the manufacturer, I called Bella’s mom. I had never spoken with Mrs. Dwyer, but before I proposed to Bella, it was important I do so. I waited nervously as the phone rang. I bit lip, a habit I picked up from Bella.

“Hello?”

“Hello. Is this Renee Dwyer?” I squeaked. _God, I’m going through puberty again. She’s going to think I’m a moron._

“This is Renee. Who is this?”

“Edward. Edward Cullen,” I replied, getting my voice to calm down. _At least I sound male. Not like a squeaky thirteen year old boy._

“Oh, Edward! It’s so nice to hear from you. I’ve heard so much about you from my Bella. How are you?”

“I’m good, Mrs. Dwyer,” I answered. _I’m nervous as fuck. My head hurts. And I’m boning your daughter._ “I was wondering if you had some time to talk.”

“Sure, sweetie. About what?”

“Bella. Or rather, my intentions toward your daughter,” I said. “Will you be in Phoenix next week?”

“Yeah, I am. Why?”

“I’d like to fly out and speak to you, about my relationship with Bella,” I said quickly.

“Why would you fly out, Edward? You can talk to me on the phone, sweetie. Airline tickets are expensive.”

“This is something that I want to do, face to face with you and your husband, Mrs. Dwyer,” I gulped.

“Renee, sweetie. Mrs. Dwyer is my mother-in-law!” Renee laughed. “Well, if you want to fly out, you can. But you will stay with me and my husband while you’re here.”

“How about I fly out on Thursday?” I suggested.

“That should work. Phil doesn’t have a game that night, so it’ll work,” Renee smiled. “Here’s my email address. Send me your flight information and we’ll pick you up at the airport.”

“Will do. Thanks Renee,” I said, feeling like a brick was lifted off my chest. “I’ll see you next week.”

“I look forward to meeting the man who finally captured my daughter’s heart. I can tell by your voice that you are a good man, Edward. I’ll talk to you soon.”

“Bye, Renee.” I hung up the phone and made arrangements to fly out early on Thursday and return on Friday. I sent my itinerary to Renee.  I took out my cell phone and texted Rose. I knew she had several hours of hair and makeup before her shoot. I wanted to find out when they were in New York without alerting Bella.

_Rose, when are you in NYC? – Edward_

_August 13-17. Why? – Ro_

_*Wedding bells?* - Sexy Geek Boy_

_Shut the fuck up! You’re proposing? – Ro_

_Yep. I want to surprise Bella. – Sexy Geek Boy_

_Do you trust me, SGB? – Ro_

_Sometimes? – SGB_

_On August 16 th, go to Central Park at the Alice in Wonderland statue. Bella loves that story for some strange reason. Be there by 4 in the afternoon. I’ll handle the rest. Oh, reserve a horse and carriage! – Ro *proposal fairy*_

_Do you want wings and a wand? – SGB_

_No. just a man like you who loves me as much as you love Bella. Work on that for me, SGB – Ro_

_I will, Rose. You’ll find him – SGB_

_You’re a good man, Edward Cullen. With a mean right hook. Love you, sweetie! – Ro_

_Love you, Rose. Thanks for your help – SGB_

I arranged for my flight to New York, flying out on the 15th so I could make the necessary preparations for my proposal to my dream girl. I also arranged our trip to Maui and our rental. I found a large home for the two weeks that we were there. I upgraded our tickets to first class and then decided I was done. My head was splitting and I did want to see my love at the studio. I also had this sick fascination with the woman Alice wanted to set me up with. I picked up the prototype and put into a secure briefcase. I grabbed some tools and left Whitlock. I hailed a cab and gave him the address to the studio off of Belmont.

We pulled up to large warehouse. I paid the cabbie and took my bags. I went into the warehouse, saying I was with Alice Cullen. She would be there today to make sure her fashions were suitable. The receptionist eyed me warily. I told her I was in a car accident, hence the bruises. _I need to come up with more excuses about my face. I’ve already used nose job, car accident and running into a brick wall. Hmmmm…_ The receptionist pointed to a set of stairs to the left of the entrance. I smiled crookedly and went up the stairs. I could hear the horrible sounds of the latest top 40 music. I rolled my eyes and entered the large open space. Bella and Alice were sitting off to the side while Rose was standing on a white backdrop. A red headed woman was snapping pictures left and right while Rose moved to the music.

“Older!” Alice shrieked. She ran over to me and jumped into my arms. _Owwwwwww!_

“Alice, Edward has bruised ribs and your jumping on him? Relax, woman,” Bella said.

“Shit. Sorry, Edward,” Alice giggled. “You okay?”

“Not really. Thank you for reminding me of how injured I am,” I said dryly. “How’s the shoot going?”

“Excellent. Victoria is a phenomenal photographer. I know why Rose loves her,” Bella grinned. She grabbed my hand and led me to a contact sheet. Rose looked ethereal and so happy in the photos.

“Okay, let’s get two more outfits in and then it’ll be a wrap,” Victoria said. She sashayed over to the computer and pointed out the shots she wanted on the contact sheet. She then turned and looked at me. “You must be Edward.”

“Yeah. Edward Cullen. Alice is my sister,” I said as I offered my hand. I looked at Victoria and she was pretty. But in an artificial way. Her hair was too red to be natural. Her green eyes were too green to not be contacts. Her features were refined and skin was like porcelain. Victoria was about 5’6” with a slim build. Her breasts were too big for her body. _Implants._ _Blech. Silicone parts are for computers, not bodies._ “You do some beautiful work.”

“Thank you, Edward,” Victoria said as she gave me a once over. _Yeah, my face looks like pavement pizza and you are checking me out? No and thank you._ “Did Alice finally convince you to come out with me?”

“Actually, my girlfriend convinced me to come,” I said as I looked at Bella. She was helping Rose change into another dress.

“Girlfriend? You’re dating Rosalie?”

“No, Bella,” I answered.

“Oh. She seems nice,” Victoria said with a tight smile. “Innocent.”

“You say it like it’s a bad thing,” I said, arching my brow.

“Don’t you want a woman who knows how to please you?” Victoria asked as she moved closer to me, putting her hand on my chest.

“I’m plenty pleased. If you’ll excuse me,” I said tersely. I went over to Bella who was talking to Rose. I put my arms around her waist and kissed her neck. She melted against my chest but continued her conversation with Rose. They were discussing the tour. Bella’s hands idly traced my hands while she spoke.

“Okay, you ready, Rose?” Victoria called.

Rose nodded and went to the backdrop. Bella turned around in my arms, giving me a look of confusion. “What’s wrong, angel?”

“Victoria said some things about you that pissed me off,” I said as I kissed her sweetly. “That you couldn’t satisfy me. I beg to differ…”

“You were definitely satisfied this morning,” Bella blushed. “So was I. Ignore her. She’s a skank.”

“I know. But I don’t like the fact that she thought that you weren’t enough for me. Bella, you are all I ever want. For the rest of my life,” I said as I kissed her soft pouty lips. “I love you, gorgeous.”

“I love you, too, Edward. I can’t wait until your all better and we can have some fun on Jasper’s desk.”

“And my desk. And the elevator. And the Aston Martin. And the Volvo. And…”

“I get it, Edward. You want to make love to me everywhere,” Bella deadpanned.

“You say it like it’s a bad thing,” I teased.

“As long I get to keep  you, I’m happy,” Bella said as she wrapped her arms around my neck. “Do I? Get to keep you?”

“Forever, love. If you’ll have me.”

“Always, angel. Always.”

**A/N: Okay, lots happened this chapter. I mean oodles. I mean tons. I mean…aw, you get it. Up next will be the final days in Chicago before Bella leaves and I’ll probably fast forward the story until they get to NYC. I don’t want to drag this out. That would be insanely booooooooooooooring! So, yeah. Leave me love (or hate!) MUAH!**


	24. Daddy Issues

**I'd like to send a shout out to a couple of people who have been seriously making writing this story so much fun. Thank you to Leslie (StarttheFantasy), Ashley (edwardsouthernbella), Stephanie (luvstwilight09), Lexi (SexyLexiCullen) and Kyla (theonlykyla) for their support and pimp-age of the story. I love you, ladies! MUAH! Also, thank you to the ladies of The Lemonade Stand for their mention on their blog! Thank you to Wendy from TwilightFicZone for the wonderful review on her blog! I’m truly humbled at the response to this story. I mean, wow! Also to all of my frequent reviewers…you know who you are! Your reviews and words of encouragement make me so happy. And they make me write faster!**

**Also, I don't own any of this. I make no money for writing these stories. Though I would like to. I just need to get an original thought or characters. Or something...**

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Daddy Issues**

**BPOV**

On Wednesday morning, Edward went back to work. The swelling on his face had significantly gone down. I could actually see his beautiful eyes. Well, both of them. His bruises were slowly morphing into green and yellow blobs on his face. Alice offered to cover them with makeup. Edward’s eyes grew wide and he locked himself in the bathroom until Alice put her makeup away.

I was dressing for my book signing with Rose when Alice knocked on Edward’s door. _Now, she learns about privacy. I’m leaving in two days._ “Bella?”

“Hey, Ali,” I said as I slipped my dress over my head. I flipped out my hair and walked out into the bedroom. “What’s up?”

“I have a question for you, Bells. Have you ever met your dad? Your real dad?” Alice asked, her usually exuberant face turned into a look of solemnity.

“Never met him. It’s always been my mom and me,” I shrugged. “Why?”

“You haven’t met the other detective assigned to Edward’s case?”

“I spoke with Detective Waylon. Rose spoke with Detective Swan,” I said. “Do you think that Detective Swan is my dad?”

“I do. His eyes are exactly like yours. Same shape and same color,” Alice whispered. “I know you have a book signing with Rose today. However, I called Detective Swan and invited him for lunch today, to discuss my involvement with the video and to give him the names of the women involved in the video itself. Come with me.”

“Alice, I can’t neglect my job with Rose,” I said, looking at her sternly.

“I’ve already spoken with her. Rose agrees with me. She thinks that Detective Swan is your dad and is encouraging you to go,” Alice said.

“Why didn’t she mention it?”

“Um…”

“That’s what I thought. Alice, I can’t neglect my job. I’ve been neglecting it enough while being here for a month. I’m sorry, but you’re on your own. If you’ll excuse me, I have to pick up Rosalie and do my job,” I snapped. I got the keys to the Volvo and my messenger bag. I rode down the elevator and got into the car. I let out a loud scream at Alice’s meddling. I sat in the Volvo for a few moments to calm my temper. Once I got my breathing back to normal, I started the car and drove to the W Hotel. I parked the car and got Rose from her room.

“What’s wrong, Bellini? You’re pink and pissed,” Rose snorted.

“She’s about 4’11”, short black hair and is related to my boyfriend. I’m ready to kick her ass,” I said.

“What did Alice do?” Rose asked as she grabbed a handful of Sharpies and stuffed them into her bag.

“She’s convinced that Detective Swan is my birth father,” I said as I paced in the deluxe suite.

“Holy mother. That’s why he looked familiar.” Rose grabbed my face and stared into my eyes. “He has your eyes. Your mannerisms. Shit. Why didn’t I see it?”

“It’s not like you were looking for it, Rose. Come on, we have to go,” I said. Rose gave me a pointed look but we headed out to Edward’s Volvo. We drove to the bookstore. We were ushered into the employee lounge. Rose and I were pretty quiet. About fifteen minutes later, Rose was led out to sign her books. I sat in the employee lounge and stared off into space.

I was okay with not knowing my real father. My mom and I were always strong. Together. We didn’t need anybody. Once she married Phil, he was easily mixed in with us. He loved and respected my mom which is what she needed. Not some asshole who would treat her like crap. I had accepted and loved Phil like a father. He loved me like a daughter. Even though he was two years older than Edward. Or was it three?

I furrowed my brow and picked up my cell phone. I dialed my mom’s number. “Bellini!”

“Hi, Mom,” I said quietly. “I have a question for you.”

“What is it, Bella? You’re awfully quiet. Are you upset? Is everything okay with you and Edward?” Renee rattled off.

“We’re fine. I have a question about my real father,” I said, looking at the pattern of my dress. “What happened with him?”

“Why, Bella?” Renee asked coldly. “You never asked about your father before.”

“Mom, please,” I pleaded.

“Okay. Fine,” Renee relented. “Your father and I met in high school. He was a senior when I was a freshman. We made a tentative friendship. He went to University of Washington but we stayed in touch. When I was a junior in high school, your father finally got the balls to ask me out. I think he wanted to wait until I was no longer jailbait. We got pretty hot and heavy quickly. We dated for two years and I joined him at University of Washington, majoring in elementary education.

“One day, I was feeling absolutely awful. Throwing up and having no energy. I went to the campus health center, saying I had the flu. The nurse insisted I take a pregnancy test. I grumbled but took it anyway. I was diligent about taking my birth control pills. To say I was surprised that the test was positive was a vast understatement. I had strep throat earlier in the month and the antibiotic rendered my pills ineffective. When I told your father, he blanched and kicked me out of his apartment. I bawled and focused my attention on school until I gave birth to you, Bella. Your father came and visited me after I had you, apologizing for his behavior. He wanted to be a part of your life, but I couldn’t. Not after the way he treated me when I told him that I was pregnant with you. I took the year off after I had you. Grandma helped out when I went back to school. I finished my degree and we moved to Forks. I hadn’t heard from your father since.”

“What did my father major in?” I asked.

“Criminal justice. He wanted to be a cop.”

 _Gulp._ “What is my father’s name, Mom?” I whispered.

“I’d rather not say, Bella. He’s been out of our lives for forever and I don’t want him back,” Renee said quickly.

“Have you thought that perhaps I want to look for him?” I retorted.

“Shit.”

“His name, Mom.”

“Charles Swan.”

_Hello, floor. I’ve missed you…_

xx ANSOL xx

“Bella, open your eyes for me,” I heard. _Velvety voice. Soft hands. My Edward…_ “Bella, please? I need to see your gorgeous eyes.”

“Edward?” I asked. I opened my eyes and saw Demetri standing over me. His eyes filled with worry. Rose was sitting next to my head. “What happened?”

“I sent an employee to get you because Demetri was here and they found you on the floor. Are you okay, Bellini?” Rose asked as she brushed my hair back.

“Where’s my phone?” I asked. Demetri held up my shattered phone with a sheepish look on his face. “Damn it.”

“Bella, answers,” Rose said, giving me a pointed look.

“I asked my mom about my dad. Detective Swan is my father,” I said as I crawled back onto the couch. Rose looked at me, her jaw scraping the ground. Demetri was looking at me with a look of complete confusion. “Detective Swan is one of the police officers assigned to Emmett’s case.”

“Oh, right. I spoke to his partner. Detective Waylon. Alex spoke with Detective Swan,” Demetri replied. “Do you want to call Edward?”

“No. He’s at work. I don’t want to bother him,” I said quietly.

“Bella, I think Edward would understand,” Rose said with a glare. “Go to the office. I’ll be fine. Demetri can drive me back to my hotel. Right, Dem?”

“Heck, yeah. Go to your boy, Beautiful Bella,” Demetri said. “You need him right now. Okay?” He got up and handed me my bag and keys. Demetri dragged me out of the bookstore. He all but pushed me into the Volvo. I grumbled and drove the Hancock building. I eventually pulled into the parking garage, in the guest spot for Whitlock Technologies. I went to the elevator and bumped into Jasper as I was walking in.

“Hey, Jas. Is Edward up in his office?”

“Yeah. He’s on the warpath, though. Grumpy and in pain. Just saying,” Jasper grimaced. “I’m going out to lunch with Alice. She’s upset too. I have no idea why.”

“I think I do. I was a bitch to her this morning,” I mumbled. “Can  you tell her I’m sorry for being…?”

“Got it, Bells. See you later,” Jasper said as he gave me a hug. I turned and went up to Edward’s floor. I waved at the receptionist. She gave me a friendly smile and I went toward Edward’s office. His door was closed and Eric was cowering by his desk. I heard Edward yelling through his door.

“Should I be afraid?” I whispered.

“Yes, Bella. I don’t know what happened but he’s been screaming in there for nearly an hour. Do you know someone named Carlisle?”

“Unfortunately, I do,” I frowned. “I’m going in. Say a prayer for me, Eric.”

“Will do, Bella.”

I went to the door and cracked it open. Edward was pacing his office, tugging on his hair. He was yelling at his phone and his face was bright red. I closed the door and stood by it. I bit my lip and waited for him to notice me. Eventually, he turned and he saw me. His posture slumped and he walked toward me, still holding his phone. His arms wrapped around me and he held me close. The tension in his body dissipated as he held me. Edward’s phone conversation ended and he pulled me tight against his muscular body. “What’s wrong, angel?”

“Carlisle.”

“What did your father want?”

“He wants me to drop the charges against Emmett for beating the shit out of me. He thinks that the information on the recording and video was fabricated. That is going to be the defense that Emmett uses. Then, Carlisle fucking disowned me. He told me that I was not worthy of being his son. I reminded him that I disowned him on my birthday. I’m working with Jenks to change my name to be Masen. I don’t want to be associated with that fucktard. Ever. Oh, and he called Mom a whore and a slut and several other words that I refuse to repeat. He called you them too. Thank goodness he did it on the phone. I recorded it and it prevented me from kicking his ass. I need to drop off the tape to the police station, give it to Detective Swan.”

When I heard that name, I swayed. My vision blurred. Edward’s grip around my waist tightened and he moved us to the couch. “Bella? Are you okay, love?” Edward asked. His hands gently cupped my face. “You’re scaring me, Bella.”

“I talked to my mom today. I asked about my birth dad,” I said, looking into Edward’s honey golden eyes. “He’s Detective Swan.”

“He is?”

“My mom told me about how they dated and when she found out when she was pregnant with me, Detective Swan abandoned her. After I was born, he tried to reconnect but my mom refused. My mom finished her degree with the help of my grandmother and we moved to Forks. Haven’t heard from him since,” I whispered. “Until now. Even now, I haven’t heard from him…it’s just pure coincidence.”

“Bella, I want you to come with me to the police station,” Edward said, still cupping my face. “You should see him.”

“I don’t know if I can handle it, Edward. When my mom told me, I passed out,” I said, pulling away.

“Shit, baby. Are you okay?” Edward asked as he ran his hands over my arms and face. “Bella?”

“I’m shaky, but fine,” I said, caressing his bruised cheek. “When do you want to go to the police station?”

“I’m done for today. I finished the prototype for the presentation tomorrow. I need to get out of here. You ready?”

I nodded and put my arms around his neck. Edward grabbed me and straddled me over his waist. His hands ran over my back while and buried my head into the crook of his neck, inhaling his scent. It calmed me and gave me the strength to face my father. _Edward isn’t the only one with ‘daddy issues.’_ Edward’s lips caressed my pulse point. I moved away and looked at him. He gave me a crooked smirk and he patted my ass. I took that as my cue to get up. Edward picked up our bags, slinging them over his shoulders and we headed down to the parking garage. Edward had taken a cab to the office. I asked if Edward wanted to drive his car. He shook his head no. I eased into the car and drove the police station.

Edward laced his fingers with mine as he put his messenger bag over his body. He walked into the station and asked to speak with Detective Swan about the case. The receptionist nodded and called him to the front. I closed my eyes and prayed for strength.

“Mr. Cullen?” asked middle-aged gentleman. He had chestnut brown hair with some gray mixed in, a mustache and my eyes. Or rather, I had his eyes. _Breathe, Bella. Don’t pass out. Please don’t pass out._

“Detective Swan,” Edward said with a smile. He shook his hand. “I was wondering if you had a minute to talk.”

“Sure, son. Who’s this with you?” Detective Swan asked.

“This is my girlfriend, Isabella Dwyer,” Edward said as he gently pushed me toward Detective Swan.

Detective Swan stared at me with wide eyes. His pale skin blushed and he held out his hand. I shook it, giving him a timid smile. “Nice to meet you, Detective.”

Detective Swan gulped and nodded. “Let’s go into a conference room, Mr. Cullen.” He led us to a large room. Detective Swan swiped a file off his desk. We sat down at the table with Detective Swan facing us. “So, what’s up?”

“My father called me about the case,” Edward said as he produced a CD. “That’s an hour-long conversation that we had regarding the case. I don’t know if it is admissible in court, but I figured you should be aware.”

“Thank you, Mr. Cullen. I see that you’re healing well,” Detective Swan offered.

“Slowly but surely,” Edward smiled. “How are things going with the case?”

“Your brother is definitely involved in some shady business. He doesn’t cover his tracks well. At all. For a lawyer, he’s not very smart.”

“No, he’s not. I think that’s part of the problem,” Edward grumbled.

“Um, this might sound odd, but I have a few questions for Ms. Dwyer. Would it be alright if I speak with her? Privately?” Detective Swan asked nervously.

“With all due respect, Detective Swan, anything you have to say, you can say in front of Edward,” I said forcefully. “The case is related to him.”

“It’s not related to the case, Ms. Dwyer,” Detective Swan replied.

“Bella, I’ll let you speak to the detective, okay?” Edward said quietly. He kissed my lips and got up. “I’ll be outside. If you hurt her…”

“I won’t, Mr. Cullen,” Detective Swan said. “Thank you.”

Edward left the conference room, mouthing that he loved me before he left. I turned to Detective Swan, folding my hands in front of me. “So, Detective…or should I say, Dad, what do you want?”

“I take it that Renee told you about me,” Detective Swan said quietly.

“Just today,” I answered curtly. “How could you?”

“I freaked out, Isabella. I was young and freaked out. When Renee told me that she was pregnant, I lost my shit. She always took her pills. But we didn’t know that antibiotics made them useless. So, I flipped. I lost it. Completely. I behaved atrociously, but I tried to rectify our relationship after you were born, Isabella. But your mom refused to let me see you, hold you, do anything with you. I fucked up. Big time. The biggest mistake of my life and now I have a daughter who I don’t even know. Who’s grown up to be a beautiful woman. I’m sorry, Isabella. So sorry. I wanted to find you. I wanted a relationship with you, but your mother refused to let me get in contact with you. I knew you were in Forks until you were in third grade and then after that, I had no clue.”

“We moved to Phoenix,” I whispered, looking into my father’s eyes. “Fresh start. We stayed there. We actually are still there, but I’m moving to Chicago in September. To be with Edward. Mr. Cullen.”

“He’s a good man, Isabella. Better than me,” Detective Swan said sadly.  “I can see how much he loves you.”

“He’s the love of my life, Detective,” I said.

“Charlie. Please, call me Charlie,” Detective Swan replied.

“Then, call me Bella. I’m only Isabella when I’m in trouble,” I giggled nervously.

“Well, Bella, I am truly sorry for being an asshole. I truly regret everything that happened. If I could go back in time to change my reaction, I would,” Charlie mumbled. “I know that you’re probably incredibly pissed off and understandably so. But I hope that we can build some sort of relationship. Something.”

“I’d like to, but I need time,” I responded to Charlie’s plea. “I’m going on a business trip and then I need to pack up my apartment in Phoenix. When I’m in Chicago, full time, perhaps we can go out to lunch or something. I need to absorb everything that I’ve learned today.”

“That sounds fair,” Charlie said with a grin. “Here’s my card. My cell phone number is on the back. If you ever want to talk, call. Anytime. I don’t have much of a life. I’m either here or at my apartment.”

“Thanks, Charlie,” I murmured, holding the card. “And I appreciate your patience.”

“Sure. I’ve waited twenty-five years to see you, I can wait a few more months,” Charlie said with a sad grin. “It was a pleasure to finally meet you, Bella. I hope we can build some sort of relationship. Probably not as a father and daughter, but something.”

“We’ll see, Charlie,” I said. “I’ll talk to you soon. And thank you for all your help with my boyfriend’s case. Emmett needs to be…”

“Thrown in jail,” Charlie said, arching his bushy brow. “What we heard on the recordings only scratched the surface. He’s going down. For a long time, Bella. A very long time.”

“Good. After his treatment of Edward, he deserves it,” I growled. “I’ll talk to you soon, Charlie.”

“Of course, Bella,” Charlie said with a friendly smile. I held out my hand and we shook. I took the card and walked out into the police station. Edward was sitting in the waiting area, typing furiously on his computer. I walked up to him and kissed his cheek. Edward gave me his signature crooked grin and he packed up his laptop.

“Everything alright, gorgeous?” Edward asked.

“Yep. He apologized. We’re going to try and build a relationship, but I need time. Charlie is going to give it to me. I have his card. I just need to get a new cell phone so I can program it into it,” I blushed.

“What happened to yours?” Edward asked. I pulled out my cracked Blackberry from when I dropped it. “Come on. Let’s get you a phone. An iPhone?”

“Edward, I don’t need an iPhone,” I grumbled.

“Sure, you don’t.”

xx ANSOL xx

I know own an iPhone. Edward added me to his plan and I have a god damned iPhone. He can be so persuasive: batting his eyelashes, pouting his lip and grinding his hips against mine. So, now I have an iPhone. A free iPhone. Edward whipped out his credit card before I could blink. I growled and smacked his arm. In addition to the iPhone, I also got some fancy protection plan and a purple case for it.

Once we got home, I apologized to Alice. Her hazel eyes were filled with tears as I explained about my dad. I also told her about Charlie and how we were going to rebuild our relationship. Slowly. Alice eventually accepted my apology and hugged me something fierce. She then left with Jasper. Edward and I had the condo to ourselves. We took full advantage of it: christening several flat surfaces. I was still hesitant with Edward and his injuries. However, he insisted that the pain was definitely worth the pleasure of being with me. I also think he was going through separation anxiety. I was leaving for Detroit in less than two days. Immediately after our closing, Rose and I were hopping into a rental car and driving to Bloomfield, Michigan, a suburb of Detroit.

Thursday, Edward was decked out in a suit for his presentation to his investors. He had shown me the tablet he created and I was completely flummoxed. It was so easy to use and lightweight. Edward explained that the final product would be even lighter as they could use smaller parts with the robotic assembly. He made some joke about his large hands not being able to handle the tiny parts.

While Edward was at work, I did my laundry and packed my bags. Rose had brought over my larger suitcases and I spent most of the afternoon in Edward’s laundry room. _So glamorous._ After that, I decided to get ready for the reception for Rose at the Signature Room at the Hancock. I arranged for a limo for Rose and I. Edward was going to meet us there, along with Jasper, Alice, Demetri, Alex, Esme and Marcus. Tia and several editors from Eclipsed Sun were going to be there as well, in addition to some local celebrities, including Victoria and her crew.

I dressed in a simple black dress and blue heels. I curled my hair and put on some simple makeup. This party was for Rose and she was the star. I set up some spa treatments for her at the hotel. Once Pete, the doorman,  called up to me, informing me that the limo was here, I headed down to the lobby. I gave Pete a wave. He returned it with a warm smile and a wink. The driver of the limo assisted me into the car and we drove to Rosalie’s hotel. I called her and she was waiting for us in the lobby. She bounced into the limo, popping some champagne. We drank two glasses by the time we arrived at the Hancock. The driver helped us out. Edward was waiting for us, holding two bouquets of flowers. One was a combination of red and white roses, the other a bouquet of summer blooms that matched Rose’s yellow dress.

“You both look absolutely lovely,” Edward said with a gallant bow. “Rose, these are for you.” Edward handed her the summer bouquet.

“Oh, Edward! They’re lovely,” Rose smiled as she smelled the proffered flowers. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Edward said as he kissed her cheek. Rose blushed and gave him a smile. “And these are for you, my beautiful, gorgeous, insanely sexy girlfriend.” Edward handed me the bouquet of red and white roses. He caressed my cheek and kissed my lips sweetly. “Love you.”

“Love you, too. Thank you, Edward,” I smiled against his mouth. Edward put my arm in his and offered his other arm to Rose. She giggled and gladly took it.

“I have the two most beautiful women on my arms. I can die a happy man,” Edward quipped.

“Ever consider a threesome, SGB?” Rose whispered. Edward blushed furiously and gave Rose a sidelong glance. “Just asking…It could be fun.”

“No thanks, Rose,” Edward said dryly. “You are an extraordinarily beautiful woman but I just can’t think of you _that_ way. Reason number one: I love Bella. Reason number two: you’re married.”

“Fine, SGB,” Rose laughed. “You will bend, though.”

“I doubt it,” Edward said as he kissed my temple. We rode up the elevator to the Signature Room where it was decked out in the colors of the cover of Rose’s book. Tia gave Rose a hug. Tia then turned to me and gave me a warm embrace. Edward kissed Tia’s cheek and we mingled at the reception. We strolled and I made some acquaintances with my new colleagues. They seemed excited about my joining the team. Edward stayed by my side and gently rubbed my hip.

We eventually met up with Marcus and a somber looking Esme. Marcus gave me an enthusiastic hug, kissing both of my cheeks. He turned and held out his hand to Edward. Edward went to shake it but was pulled into a fatherly hug. He was shocked, but returned it. Esme’s serious expression softened when she saw Marcus’ acceptance of her son.

“Edward, your presentation today was fabulous,” Marcus said with a slight Italian accent. “The tablet is phenomenal. My brothers were so pleased with the progress. We look forward to seeing it on the market.”

“Thank you, Marcus,” Edward said with a shy grin. “How are you doing, Mom?”

“Better now,” Esme smiled as she looped her arm through Marcus’ elbow. Marcus gave her a warm grin and kissed her cheek. Marcus wrapped his arm around Esme’s waist and pulled her close. “This is a lovely reception, Bella. Did you plan it?”

“No. Eclipsed Sun is the parent company of Twilight Publishing. When we decided to go on this book tour, Jane, my boss, arranged this with Tia. Jane and Tia were the ones who planned this. Tia mostly,” I answered. “I’m sorry about Saturday, Esme. Alice told me about…”

“I’ve made so many mistakes, Bella. With my life,” Esme said sadly. “I never thought that I would ever see such hatred in my oldest son’s or my ex-husband’s eyes. And the words that Carlisle called me. Called Edward. Makes me grateful that he’s no longer in my life. I’m so sorry, Edward.”

“You have no reason to be sorry, _bellisima,_ ” Marcus said with a frown. “A father’s job is to love his children. Regardless of their faults. I love my Demetri. He was my strength when I lost Didyme. Both he and Alex helped me out so much. Carlisle is a fool for not loving you, Edward. You remind me of Demetri, in a way. You are strong, but in a quiet manner. You work your way into people’s hearts. I know that I’m dating your mother and I’m one of your investors, but you have warmed up to me. You are difficult not to love.”

Edward blinked in disbelief at what Marcus said. A lone tear fell down Edward’s cheek. Esme was bawling. I was trying to contain my own tears. Marcus gave Edward a wide smile and pulled him into tight embrace; a hug that he should be receiving from his father, but was receiving from someone who loved like a father loved his son. Edward clutched at Marcus’ expensive suit, nodding at Marcus’ whispers in his ear. With a hearty clap on his shoulder, Marcus released Edward. He wiped his cheeks and stood behind me, kissing my neck. “ _Ringraziarla, Marcus. Non ho mai sentito un amore del padre prima che ed ora so che sente come. Ringraziarla. Così molto,”_ Edward murmured.

 _“Lei è benvenuto, mio figlio,_ ” Marcus said with a grin.

Edward dragged me away to a corner after he kissed his mother’s cheek. Demetri caught Edward’s eye and I think he mouthed ‘my brother.’ We sat down on a bench. I was perched on Edward’s lap. “What did Marcus say to you? And since when do you speak Italian?” I squeaked.

“I can speak four languages fluently, in addition to English, my Bella. Anyhow, Marcus said this: ‘ _Lei è un buono uomo, Edward Cullen. Penso di lei come un figlio e sono orgoglioso di lei,’_ Edward repeated, the Italian rolling off his tongue and making my panties wet.

“What does that mean?”

“Loosely translated, it means, ‘You are a good man, Edward Cullen.  I think of you like a son and I’m proud of you,’” Edward replied, tears dancing in his golden eyes. “Shit, I’m a blubbering mess. Next thing I know is that you’re going to break up with me because I’m too much like a girl.”

“Edward, for the first time, you have a man who looks at you with pride and not disdain. Now, Marcus may not be your biological father, but he’s giving you a father’s love. Something that you so desperately wanted,” I said caressing his soft skin. “Marcus obviously cares about you very much. He loves Esme. It’s soon, but I can feel the love radiating off of him when he’s next to your mom.”

“Hey, Bella?” Alex asked.

“What’s up?” I replied.

“Rose needs you. I’ll comfort my straight boyfriend,” Alex winked.

“Will you be alright with Alex?” I asked, arching my brow.

“As long as he doesn’t try to palm my junk, we’re good,” Edward snorted.

“No palming my boyfriend’s junk, Alexandra,” I said as I hopped off Edward’s lap. Alex gave me a salute and sidled up to Edward, rubbing his fingers through his hair. Edward tensed up and tried to scoot away.  “Just don’t touch him at all.”

“You’re no fun,” Alex grumbled. I gave Alex a pointed glare as I turned to find Rosalie. Alex and Edward both gave me smiles and started a conversation. I found Rose talking to Victoria.

“Hey Bellini,” Rose said as she looped her arm through mine. “Victoria has the pictures on CD for me.”

“That’s awesome, Victoria,” I said with an enthusiastic grin. Victoria blinked and handed me the CD. “When will they published?”

“ _People_ magazine already asked for several copies of the pictures, as has _Glamour._ My guess is that they will be published within the next month,” Victoria said in a bored tone.

“That’s very cool. I actually wrote the article for _Glamour._ I can’t wait to see the pictures with the story,” I smiled.

“You’re a writer, too?”

“Yeah. I don’t have anything published like Rose, but I do dabble. I’m toying with a few ideas now, but really haven’t had time to put anything to paper,” I answered.

“Fiction or otherwise?” Victoria asked.

“I’ll write anything. However, I enjoy writing historical romance fiction,” I answered.

“That’s pretty amazing. To take something in your mind and put into words,” Victoria mused, her face actually broke into a soft grin.

“You do it with photographs,” I replied. “I couldn’t do what you do. At all.”

“You know what? I was wrong about you,” Victoria said. “Would you be willing to pose for me? Perhaps some photographs for your handsome and bruised boyfriend. What happened to him, by the way?”

“He got beat up by his older brother,” Rose answered. “His brother had a temper tantrum when I stole his clothes.”

“Why did you steal his clothes?” Victoria snickered.

“Because he’s a douche,” Rose answered with a straight face. “He was all too willing to take his clothes off when I offered him sex. They are currently in a dumpster behind John Barleycorn.”

“How old is his brother? Five?” Victoria asked, sipping her martini.

“Thirty five,” I answered. “It was his birthday party. Anyhow, it’s a long convoluted story. Why do you want me to pose for you?”

“You have a classic beauty. Perhaps something where you’re on a bed looking at your boyfriend. Possibly nude?” Victoria mused.

“Nude?”

“It would be tasteful. Not showing your cooch to me or anything,” Victoria said. “This will be for your boyfriend. For his eyes only.  IF you write an article about me. I’ve been trying to write this article for _Chicago_ magazine, but I can’t get it down without sounding arrogant and cocky. Perhaps if you could write it…?”

“Sure. I’m leaving with Rose tomorrow after I close on a house with Edward. Perhaps we can have an interview when I get back from my business trip. I’m moving to Chicago and will be here permanently in September. We can set something up then?”I offered.

“How about sometime in October? I’m on location all of September,” Victoria said. “Give me your number and I’ll call you to set something up.”

I nodded and rattled off my number. After my conversation with Victoria, Rose went to the microphone and thanked everyone for being here. She also told the group that we were halfway through her tour. Rose said that she would be sad when the tour concluded in August in New York, but will be excited to go back home to Phoenix. Rose also called me up to the platform and thanked me for all of my tireless work. I hugged her and gave her a wide grin.

We stepped off the podium. I went to find Edward. Rose was flirting with a local newscaster who interviewed earlier. He was cute. Not at all Rose’s type, but I think she was determined to find true love. Edward was talking to Demetri and Alex. I went up to him and wrapped my arms around his waist, inhaling his scent. That’s one thing that I don’t miss about Jake. His smell. He always smelled of grease and a touch something musty. _Why are you thinking about the mongoloid? Really, Bella? You have the most wonderful man next to you and you’re thinking about the dog._ Edward had this clean, crisp scent about him in addition to his cologne and body wash.

“You ready to go, gorgeous?” Edward asked as he kissed my lips chastely. “We have to be at our closing pretty early and you have a long ride tomorrow.”

“Yeah. Let me say good bye to Rose,” I said. “Thanks for coming, Demetri and Alex.”

“We wouldn’t miss it, BB,” Demetri smiled. “Got support my soon to be brother’s girl.”

“Jesus, Dem. Are you omniscient or something? Our parents have just started dating,” Edward said. “Kind of.”

“I haven’t seen my dad smile as much since my mom died. Your mom awoke something in him and I love it. Your mom also looks completely smitten. Don’t you want me as a brother?” Demetri asked, pouting slightly.

“And me as a gay brother-in-law who kisses you?” Alex giggled.

“Alex, you honestly scare me,” Edward laughed. “What is your infatuation with kissing me?”

“You have the most perfect lips,” Alex said as he squeezed one of Edward’s cheeks. Edward grimaced. “Please, can I kiss you?”

“No.”

“Fuck.”

“Alex, stop hitting on my boyfriend. You have a very handsome, sexy boyfriend standing right next to you,” I said, pushing Alex toward Demetri. Demetri gave Alex a pointed look who smiled sweetly at Dem. They kissed and hugged each other tightly. “And we’re going before you guys start going at it.”

“Bye BB!” Alex shrieked as he hugged me fiercely. “Love you!”

“Have fun on the rest of your trip, Bella,” Demetri said as he kissed my cheek. “Edward, we’re going out to lunch next week. Keep you occupied while this one is on her trip. I don’t want her to come back to you bald. Your hair gets the brunt of your stress.”

“I’m not that bad,” Edward said, arching a brow over his glasses.

“Yes, you are,” we all said. Edward glared at us and turned on his heel. I grabbed his hand and pulled him back to us. “Relax, angel.”

“Evil. All of you are evil,” Edward grumbled.

“I’ll show you evil,” I said darkly against his ear. He shuddered and stared at me with passion filled eyes. I licked my lips and dragged him to the exit. “Bye guys.”

We rode down the elevator. Edward and I were just staring into each other’s eyes. His hands were gliding up and down my arms. Once in the lobby, Edward hailed a cab. We got into the cab and we rode back to the condo. Our gaze never broke the entire time we were in the cab. It was strangely intimate, but there was no physical contact other than Edward’s soft touch on the palm of my hand. His short fingernails were tracing circles on my hand and each caress made me want to jump him.

The cabbie broke our reverie and told us that we were at our home. Edward thrust some money at the cabbie, giving him a huge tip. We scrambled out of the taxi and walked through the lobby. Once in the elevator, Edward hit his floor and stood with his arms around me. The lift started to move and Edward hit the emergency brake. “Edward?”

“I need you, Bella,” Edward growled against my skin.

“In an elevator?”

“A fantasy,” Edward said as he pushed me against the wall. “We have about five minutes before the fire department is called.”

“And you know this how?” I asked. Edward reached up my dress and found my black lacy boy shorts. With a grunt, they were torn from my body. _Holy mother…_

“Alice told me,” Edward said as his fingers circled my clit. “Damn it, Bella. You are so wet, love.” With his other hand, he loosened his belt and shimmied out of his dress pants. He crushed his lips against mine and lifted me against the wall. My legs wrapped around his waist and I felt him press against my thigh. With a little maneuvering, Edward slid into my heat with a groan. “God, I’m going to miss you, my Bella.”

“I don’t want to go,” I whispered against his lips. Edward’s golden eyes gazed into mine and he started pumping in and out of my body. His hands were on my thighs, keeping me pinned against the wall. “Ungh, Edward. You feel so good inside me.”

“Shit, baby,” Edward said as his thrusts came faster. “When you say things like that, I am tempted to keep you locked in my room…”

“Harder, Edward,” I moaned as I tangled my hands into his soft hair. His mouth moved hungrily against mine as he pounded into me. He flipped one of his arms so my leg was draped over it and he went deeper inside of me. His brow was covered with sweat  and his hair was flopping in his eyes. His lips moved down to my neck and he sucked forcefully. I moaned and swiveled my hips against Edward’s pistoning body.

“Fuck, Bella. I’m so close. I need you to come, gorgeous,” Edward said as he pierced my soul with his penetrating gaze. “Come for me, Isabella.” I whimpered at his forceful tone and I felt my muscles clench. “Come, Isabella. Come now,” he growled as he kissed me. I screamed against his mouth as I clamped down on his cock, coming so hard I saw stars. Edward grunted and I felt him twitch inside my body. He let out a guttural moan and he filled me completely with his seed. He sank to the ground, breathing heavily. “Okay, not the smartest thing to do with bruised ribs…”

“Obviously you weren’t thinking with this head,” I giggled as I tapped his temple.

“Do you blame me? I mean you are exquisite, Bella. I can’t imagine that you’re mine,” Edward sighed as he slid out of me. His lips pouted slightly but he tucked himself back into his pants and released the emergency brake. The elevator started to climb up to his floor. Edward helped me off the floor and held me tightly. He noticed my panties on the floor. “Shit. I hope you didn’t like these.” He held the ruined piece of lace around his finger.

“I did. I guess you’ll have to buy me some more, Cullen,” I snickered.

“I’d rather you just be naked all the time. Easy access,” Edward snarled erotically against my neck as he pulled to his chest. I smacked his arms and tried to dance away.

“If I’m naked, then so are you, Sexy Geek Boy,” I purred. “So I can suck your cock any time I want.”

“Fuck me,” Edward said as his forehead connected with my shoulder. “You can’t say things like that, Bella.” The elevator opened and we walked to his condo. “And now you’re leaving…”

“I’m not leaving until tomorrow at noon, Edward. We still have fourteen hours together,” I said as I pulled him to bedroom. “Make love to me.”

“I would be honored to make love to you, Isabella,” Edward murmured as he followed me into the bedroom. And we did make love. All. Night. Long.

_I think I’ll be walking funny tomorrow._

xx ANSOL xx

The alarm went off too early the next morning. Edward and I were tangled in the sheets, a mess of naked limbs. You couldn’t tell where one of us ended and the other began. “I don’t wanna move,” Edward mumbled against my shoulder.

“Me neither, Edward,” I said as I moved closer to him, if that was possible.

“If we leave the bed, then you’re going to Detroit. And I won’t have you with me,” Edward said sadly. “God, I can’t imagine you not being here.”

“I can’t imagine not being here with you,” I mumbled. Edward’s alarm shrilled from his nightstand. He groaned and pulled it from the wall, throwing it across the room. “Jeez, Cullen. You think breaking your alarm clock will make time stand still?”

“Yes.”

“Come on, Sexy Geek Boy,” I said. “We need to get up and sign our lives away.”

“Pfffffffft!” Edward retorted as he rolled off the bed. He walked to the bathroom and I just ogled his perfect body. The bruises had all but faded and god, that ass. I loved Edward’s butt. He had a slight sway back and it stuck out. I just wanted to bite it. So, I got out of bed and bit his ass. “Bella!”

“What? Your ass is completely biteable,” I giggled.

“You are weird,” Edward snorted. “Shower, woman.”

“Only if you join me.”

“Um, duh!”

We showered but there was no naked fun time. Because of Edward’s tantrum with the clock, we were running late for our appointment with Jenks at Chicago Title and Trust. I dressed in a pair of black pants and a floral dress shirt. Edward was in a pair of charcoal dress pants and light gray dress shirt and tie. Over his arm was a black sport coat. On his eyes were the glasses he wore to Emmett’s party. We rolled my luggage down to his car and crammed it into the backseat. Edward drove us to Chicago Title and Trust and we were greeted by Jenks. He was a shorter gentleman with a paunch and a comb-over.  We shook hands with him and went to a large conference room. Jenks handed an envelope to Edward. He opened it up and signed the bottom of a check. _Holy shit, that’s a lot of zeros. Breathe Bella. In through your nose and out through your mouth. Repeat._

“Bella? You need to sign it too,” Edward said as he handed me the check and the pen.

“Um, I’m not on your account,” I mumbled.

“You are now,” Edward said as he pointed to my name on the check. “And here’s your debit card, in addition to your new credit card.”

_In through your nose and out through your mouth. Repeat._

_In through your nose and out through your mouth. Repeat._

_In through your nose and out through your mouth. Repeat._

“Bella?”

“Sorry, just having a minor panic attack,” I whispered. “Are you sure you want to add me to your accounts?”

“I’ve told you that what’s mine is yours. I’m okay if you want to maintain your accounts in Phoenix, but I want to share EVERYTHING with you,” Edward said as he cupped my cheek. With his other hand he pushed the check and pen toward me. I picked it up and signed my name under his.

A few moments later, another attorney came with a ton of paperwork. He gave us a smile and told us that we better get our pens ready. Lots of signatures. _Fun…not._ An hour later, we were done with our signatures and had writer’s cramp. The keys were pressed into Edward’s palm and he smiled. He shook the hand of the attorney. I did the same. Once the other attorney left, Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and picked me up in a loving embrace. Jenks broke our reverie and told us to go check out new home before I left. Edward and I had planned on it. Rose was going to meet us at the house in Glenview with the rental car. Edward handed me a key which I put on my keychain with my car keys. We drove to our new home and pulled into the driveway. I forgot how big the house was. Edward laced his fingers with mine as we walked up the steps.

We reached the door and Edward unlocked it. He turned to me and scooped me up into his arms bridal style. “Edward! What are you doing?”

“Carrying you over the threshold, my love,” Edward smiled.

“Um, we’re not married, you goof,” I snickered.

“Yet, Bella. When we are, I’ll carry you over the threshold again,” Edward said as he moved through the front door. “Welcome home, love.”

“We could live in a shack, Edward. As long as I’m with you, that’s home,” I murmured.

“Definitely.” Edward kissed me and held me closer to his chest. He gently put me down and we spent the morning exploring our new home. It was so spacious and I couldn’t wait to move in with him. After some discussion, Tia, my new boss, was going to purchase Edward’s condo with her boyfriend, Ben. Alice and Edward were having the closing the afternoon that Alice was moving in with Jasper. Edward was going to move into the house after that. The only things he was taking with him from the condo was his tech man cave and his bedroom set, which was going to be placed in one of the guest rooms. Alice and Esme were going to work with Edward to design the rest of the house. Though, he would constantly keep me abreast to the decisions that the two fashion/interior design crazies were making. We were going to go shopping for our bedroom set once I returned from Phoenix and before our trip to Maui.

Yeah, that was a surprise. Edward booked the flights, found a resort and planned our entire trip on Tuesday while he was at the office after his run in with Emmett. Edward seemed to be very excited to take a vacation with me. Two weeks in Maui in a beautiful home with the love of my life. I would have to get my shot upon my return to Phoenix and we’d be home free.

Before we knew it, the doorbell was ringing. Rose was here. Edward pouted and hugged me before he went to open the door. I heard them talking quietly. I tried to keep the tears from spilling over my cheeks and I was failing miserably.

“Wow, Bellini,” Rose mused as she followed Edward into the kitchen. “This is absolutely gorgeous.”

“Isn’t it?” I mumbled. Then I sniffled unattractively. Rose guffawed and handed me a Kleenex. “Thanks.”

“You’ll be in Sexy Geek Boy’s arms soon enough, Bellini,” Rose said as she put her arm around my shoulders. “The last part of the trip will fly by. Then you’ll be in New York City and getting ready to move to McMansion.”

“McMansion?” Edward said, his brows shot up to his hairline.

“This place fucking huge, SGB,” Rose said. “It makes my McMansion look like Barbie’s dreamhouse.”

“Rose, you do live in Barbie’s dreamhouse. You’re Barbie,” I said as I flipped her long blond hair.

“Too bad I don’t have my Ken,” Rose frowned. “I contacted a lawyer and I think that I’m going to dump Royce.”

“This is good?”

“Very good. I want what you and Edward have. This whole marriage of convenience thing sucks. So, bye bye Royce,” Rose said with a wide grin. “Oh, I’m moving too. I love Chicago. I’ll probably be looking in your condo complex, Edward. There were some nice places there. Yours is too big, but I loved the layout.”

“Oh Rose!” I squealed as I hugged her. “I’m so happy that you’re going to move!”

“We’ll discuss in the car ride, Bellini. However, we need to go. The hotel is having a reception for us. If we leave now, we’ll just get there. Edward, can you help me load up Bellini’s bags?”

“I’ll get them, Rose,” Edward said with sad grin. He grabbed his keys and went outside along with Rosalie. I took a deep breath and looked around my new home. I walked slowly to the foyer and watched as Edward loaded up the SUV with my bags. He hugged Rosalie and came back inside. He gently cupped my face. His own eyes filling with tears. “A few weeks, love. We’ll be seeing each other soon and it’ll be when you move into our home. I love you, Bella. So much and I’m going to miss you. So fucking much.”

“I can’t leave you, Edward,” I whispered, not looking up at him. Tears falling down my cheeks. “I just can’t.” I threw myself into his arms, sobbing against his chest. Edward rubbed my back and I felt his own tears soak through my shirt.

“Bella, we need to go,” Rose muttered sadly. “I’m sorry, sweetie.”

I choked out another sob while I held onto Edward’s strong body. He squeezed me tighter, lifting me off the ground. “I love you, Bella. I’ll only love you, gorgeous,” he whispered in my ear. “ _Lei è l'amore della mia vita, la mia bell'amica. Presto lei sarà mia moglie. La vedrò in tre settimane, magnifiche. L'amo. Solo lei. Per tutta di eternità._ ”

“What did you say?” I murmured.

“I’ll tell you when I see you again, gorgeous. Drive safely and call me as soon as you get settled in Detroit. I love you.”

“I love you, so much, Edward. Only a few weeks. And then I’m yours forever.”

“Always,” he smiled as his lips brushed against mine. I deepened the kiss and then walked away. Rose put her arm around me, leading me to the car. I didn’t look back at Edward. If I did, I would run back into his arms, never wanting to go.  Rose started the SUV and pulled away from the house. As we drove further away, my sobs grew louder.

_Can I do this?_

Translations _:_

_Ringraziarla, Marcus. Non ho mai sentito un amore del padre prima che ed ora so che sente come. Ringraziarla. Così molto. -_ Thank you, Marcus. I've never felt a father's love before and now I know what it feels like. Thank you. So much.

 _Lei è un buono uomo, Edward Cullen. Penso di lei come un figlio e sono orgoglioso di lei. –_ You are a good man, Edward Cullen.  I think of you like a son and I’m proud of you.

 _Lei è benvenuto, mio figlio._ – You’re welcome, my son.

 _Lei è l'amore della mia vita, la mia bell'amica. Presto lei sarà mia moglie. La vedrò in tre settimane, magnifiche. L'amo. Solo lei. Per tutta di eternità._ \- You are the love of my life, my beautiful girlfriend. Soon you will be my wife. I'll see you in three weeks, gorgeous. I love you. Only you. For all of eternity.

**A/N: Again, lots of stuff happened. Don’t want to make this boring. So, we’re going to fast forward a bit. I may do some of Edward/Bella’s separation. (Phone sex. You gotta have phone sex. Just saying.) However, we’ll get them back together in a chapter. I promise. Leave me love, hate, or some chocolate covered Geekward. Thanks for reading, kids!**

 


	25. Separation Anxiety

**I'd like to send a shout out to a couple of people who have been seriously making writing this story so much fun. Thank you to Leslie (StarttheFantasy), Ashley (edwardsouthernbella), Stephanie (luvstwilight09), Lexi (SexyLexiCullen) and Kyla (theonlykyla) for their support and pimp-age of the story. I love you, ladies! MUAH! Also, thank you to the ladies of The Lemonade Stand for their mention on their blog! Thank you to Wendy from TwilightFicZone for the wonderful review on her blog! I’m truly humbled at the response to this story. I mean, wow! Also to all of my frequent reviewers…you know who you are! Your reviews and words of encouragement make me so happy. And they make me write faster!**

**Thanks to Kiki The Dreamer for her assistance with the steamy portion of this chapter! You rock, girl!**

**Also, I don't own any of this. I make no money for writing these stories. Though I would like to. I just need to get an original thought or characters. Or something...**

**Chapter Twenty-Five:  Separation Anxiety**

**EPOV**

I watched as Bella and Rose drove away from our new home. As soon as the car turned out of the driveway, I slid onto the ground, sobbing like a baby. I don’t know how long I stayed on the ground before my cell phone started ringing in my pocket. I wiped my cheeks and stood up, sitting on the bottom stair of my home. _Shit, I’m a home owner._ I picked it up without looking at the caller ID. “Hello?”

“Are you planning on coming into work at some point, Edwina?” Jasper asked dryly.

“Fuck you, Jasmine. Bella just left and I’m a bit bereft,” I snapped. “I’ll be there in an hour.”

“Sorry, Edward. I didn’t realize that she left immediately after your closing,” Jasper said quietly. “Take your time, man.”

“Thanks,” I muttered. “I will be there in an hour. If I stay here, I’ll just perseverate over the fact that she’s gone. I can’t do that. Life doesn’t stop because the love my existence needs to do her job.”

“No, it doesn’t. But you’ll get through this. I’ll see you in a little bit, Edward. And we’re going out for drinks after work. You’ll need it. Okay?” Jasper said.

“Yeah, sure.” I hung up the phone and scrambled off the steps. I grabbed my bag and keys. I locked up the house, taking a furtive look at my home. It felt so empty without Bella here. I sighed and I went out into my Volvo. I drove to the office. I rode up the elevator in a daze and walked to my office. Eric gave me my messages. I took them woodenly and locked myself in my office. I worked tirelessly until Jasper came to get me. I followed him to a bar and had a few beers. I don’t remember much of the evening. After the drinks I had with Jasper, I drove home and crawled into bed. Bella wasn’t going to call tonight because she had the reception for Rose at the hotel.

The first week after Bella left, I went through the motions. The only good part of my day was when Bella called. Our phone calls did not last nearly long enough but it gave me my Bella fix. Alice was ready to kick my ass. I was a sullen and cranky. I flew off the handle. I was total douche.

On Thursday of that first week, though, I flew out to visit Renee. She was exactly like I pictured; an older version of Bella. I went out to dinner with Renee and Phil to discuss my intentions for our relationship with Bella. She squealed when I asked for Bella’s hand. Phil tried to calm her down. He was unsuccessful. However, they did give me their permission to propose to Bella. I spent the night at their home and left early the next morning.

Toward the end of the second week, I made a trip out to our manufacturer to check on the mini-microphones. They had half of them completed and I had dropped off an order for some local suburbs and for Milwaukee police department as well. I also was in contact with several other police departments. The mini-microphone was rising up in the world. I was pleased.

That weekend I went out to the house to take some measurements for some furniture and for my new tech man cave. After I was done, I drove home.  I logged into my email and checked for anything new. I got an instant message. It was Bella.

_ARomanticatHeart86: Hey Angel! How are you doing?_

**PianoCompGeek81: Miserable, love. I miss you. Are you near your phone?**

_ARomanticatHeart86: No. Well, I am, but I can’t talk. I can surreptitiously text/IM you. Rose is speaking to some writer wannabes._

**PianoCompGeek81: Sounds like a lot of fun.**

_ARomanticatHeart86: Yeah, not so much. I miss you, too, Edward. I can’t wait until I’m in your arms. Permanently._

**PianoCompGeek81: Only a few short weeks. Speaking of which, Mom and Alice have come up with some ideas for the dining room and living room. I sent you an email with the pictures.**

_ARomanticatHeart86: Sounds good. I’ll look at it when I get back to the hotel. Which should be in an hour or so. Won’t be soon enough. If I hear another woman ask about how Rose writes her smut, I will seriously kill myself._

**PianoCompGeek81: I’d rather live the smut**

_ARomanticatHeart86:_ _EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN! I’m just as horny as you. You can’t say shit like that._

**PianoCompGeek81: Sorry, Bella. My hand is getting too much of a workout.**

_ARomanticatHeart86: Really? Edward? I’m going to kick your ass._

**PianoCompGeek81: I’m really am sorry. My brain to finger filter is nonexistent. I’d rather be using my fingers in other ways.**

_ARomanticatHeart86: Um, Edward. You are really horny. You’re dirty texting me._

**PianoCompGeek81: Put a fork in me. I’m done. How about you call me when you’re done with your smut fest and I’ll help you…if you know what I mean. *wink wink***

_ARomanticatHeart86: *nudge nudge* Use those fingers good and not evil, right?_

**PianoCompGeek81: Exactly. Love you, baby.**

_ARomanticatHeart86: Love you more, Edward. Talk to you soon._

Bella logged off the site and I leaned back in my chair. Alice knocked on my door. “Hey Older. How are you doing?”

“I’m okay. I’m sorry I’ve been a zombie,” I said with a sad grin. Alice danced over to me and sat down on my lap. “I just really miss Bella. It’s like part of me is missing.”

“I know, Older,” Alice said as she gave me a hug. “I feel the same way when I’m separated from Jasper. I’m not going to say that it gets easier. Because it doesn’t. You need to be strong for your girl.”

I nodded and put my head on Alice’s shoulder. “I still miss her.”

“For now, stop missing her and let’s look at family room furniture,” Alice said as she turned on my lap, typing in a web address. We spent an hour looking at furniture. It all looked the same to me. Expensive and gaudy. I liked the stuff we had in the condo, but Alice was going to take it with her. It was going to fit in Jasper’s townhouse. As Alice was trying to sell me on some insane sectional sofa, my phone rang from my pocket. Alice kissed my cheek and lithely left my office. I picked up my phone and walked toward my bedroom, closing the door.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Edward,” Bella said, her voice breathy. “Did you miss me?”

“Did you really just ask that?”

“Yeah, I’m dumb.”

“Bella, you aren’t dumb. You’re one of the smartest people that I know. And to answer your question, of course I missed you. I always miss you,” I grinned. “How was the rest of smut fest?”

“Ugh!”

“That good?”

“The room was filled with overweight women who live vicariously through Rose’s characters; getting their jollies off in fiction because their husbands can’t cut it.”

“To each their own,” I snickered. “Do I get your jollies off?”

“Every single time, Edward,” Bella purred. “Sometimes more than once.” My pants got tighter and I fell onto the bed, closing my eyes. “I miss feeling you inside me, Edward.”

“Fuck me,” I moaned.

“Little hard to do over the phone, angel,” Bella giggled.

“Not in the traditional sense,” I said as I sat up, putting the phone on speaker. I began unbuttoning my shirt and tossing it onto the floor. “Are you willing to try something with me, Bella?”

“What’s that?”

“Um, phone sex?” I squeaked. _Breathe, Cullen. This is your girlfriend. Soon to be your fiancée. You can talk dirty to her. She’s seen you naked. Numerous times._

“Phone sex? I, um, well…”

“If you’re aren’t comfortable, love,” I said as I fell back onto the bed. I unbuckled my pants and slowly eased them over my hips. _Even if I can’t have phone sex with my girlfriend, I’m still jerking off when I get off the damn phone._

“Okay. Hold on, Edward,” Bella said. I heard some rustling and a low thump. “Shit!”

“You okay, Bella?” I asked.

“Fine! Just stubbed my toe,” Bella said. She sounded like she was in a tunnel. A few seconds later, Bella came back. “Sorry, angel.”

“It’s okay, love,” I said, a blush covering my pale skin. I moved back onto my bed and eased my boxer briefs off my body. I stared at my naked body. The bruises had faded and I wasn’t waking up sore, thankfully. “So…?”

“Yeah, what do we do now?’ Bella giggled nervously.

“Are you naked?” I asked

“Yes. Are you?”

“Uh huh,” I said as I ran my hand over my chest. _I can’t do this. I’m too much of a prude to do this. Shit._ “God, I’m nervous, Bella. It’s so much easier with you here.”

“Tell me about it. I’m so flushed right now. I think my entire body is a bright pink,” Bella said quietly.

“Me too,” I laughed. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. “What are you doing, love?”

“Fussing with my hair,” Bella answered honestly. “Trying to calm down. Imagining you here next to me.”

“If I was next to you, what would I be doing, Bella?”

“Touching my body.”

“Do it, baby. Touch your body. Pretend it’s my hands caressing your soft skin,” I murmured. I ran my own hand over my chest and envisioned Bella touching me. My cock sprang to life at the thought of her. I closed my eyes and pictured her fingers gliding over my heated skin. “What does it feel like, Bella?”

“Different,” Bella said anxiously. “I can’t do this, Edward.”

“Okay, listen to my voice,” I muttered. “I’m right next to you, Bella. I’m kissing your neck and driving you wild. Do you like it when I kiss your neck? You always squirm when I run my lips along your pulse point.”

“I love when your lips are on me, Edward,” Bella said breathily. “So soft.”

“Not as soft as your lips, Bella. I love feeling them against my mouth. Kissing down my neck. But do you know what I love the most about your mouth?”

“What?”

“When those pretty pink lips are wrapped around my cock,” I growled. Bella moaned. “Your tongue swirling around the head of my dick. Shit, baby, I’m so hard just imagining it.” _I cannot believe I’m doing this. Me. Prude boy. The man who was a virgin a month ago. Talking dirty to my girlfriend. FUUUUUUUUUCK._

“What are you doing to take care of your problem, Edward?” Bella said seductively.

“I’m stroking my cock, imagining it’s you. What are you doing, love?”

“I’m touching my breasts, thinking that it’s your strong hands caressing the tender mounds. What do you want me to do with my breasts? My tits, Edward?”

“Pinch your nipples, gorgeous.” I put the phone on my chest and I began stroking my cock, long, even strokes. I listened to her quiet moans and it spurred me on. “I love the sounds you make, Bella. It’s the most beautiful music. I can imagine what you’re doing. I’m so fucking hard. Tell me what you want me to do to you next?”

“Your tongue, Edward. I want your tongue on my body.”

“Where do you want my tongue, Bella? Suckling your perfect breasts?”

“Ungh,” she groaned. “No, Edward.”

“Where, baby? Your mouth? Tell me where you want my tongue.”

“My pussy, Edward. I want you to fuck my pussy with your tongue,” Bella mewled.

“Do you, now?” I growled. “Put your hand between your thighs, Bella. Are you wet? Tell me.” I moved my hand up and down my cock so slowly. I didn’t want to come too quickly. If possible, I wanted to come with my love.

“Fuck, Edward. I’m so wet,” Bella panted. “So wet. I’m spilling out of my body.”

“That is the sweetest nectar, baby. I love your arousal. I could live off your pussy alone. Swirl your finger around your clit, Bella. How does it feel?”

“So good, Edward.”

I moaned and licked the palm of my hand to get some lubrication on my cock. My hips bucked and I sped up my strokes. “Bella, I want you dip your fingers into your pussy. Feel how tight you are. Are you doing that, baby?”

“Yesssssss,” Bella hissed.

“Now lick your fingers like you would lick my cock,” I snarled. _Fuck, I’m so god damned close._ I heard Bella’s moaning and a light sucking sound. “Does tasting yourself turn you on? It fucking turns me on. God, I wish I was licking your sweet pussy, love.”

“You taste better.”

“Hmmm…” I replied as I sped up my movements on my dick. I was so hard, it was aching. “I wish your mouth was around my cock while I was licking your delicious pussy. God, I want that so badly, Bella. Do you?”

“Oh, yes, Edward…I want you fuck my pussy hard with your tongue and make me come all over your face,” Bella breathed.

“Shit, Bella. I fucking want you. I want you now. I want to bury my dick into your hot body and make you scream. I can’t wait until we’re together again, baby. I’m going to lick your clit and fuck your pussy with my tongue so hard, you won’t be able to remember your name, let alone walk. Do you want that, Bella?”

“Yes, Edward. I want you to fuck me,” Bella panted. “I’m so close.”

“You can’t come until I tell you, Isabella,” I said forcefully. “Pinch your clit with your fingers and fuck your pussy with your other hand.” My movements were so erratic, I had such a hard time focusing on her sounds. Her moaning was growing louder.

“Edward…” she moaned. “Please!”

“Do you want to come, Isabella?”

“Fuck! Yes! Please, baby!” she screamed. I twisted my hand and my balls tightened. I was about ready to blow. “Edward…!”

“Come, Isabella. Let go, baby,” I yelled as a hot stream of semen sprayed all over my belly. I roared and fell back onto my pillows. I breathed heavily and heard Bella’s soft gasping pants over the phone. “You okay, Bella?”

“Hot damn, Edward,” Bella said breathily. “That was fucking steamy. Where did you get that?”

“Um, I have no clue,” I laughed. “I’m covered in a mess, though. Side effect of masturbation, I guess.”

“I’d lick it all off of you,” Bella purred.

“Hmm, sounds like a tempting offer,” I replied. “I didn’t offend you, did I?”

“No. Not at all. Your voice is perfect to be a phone sex operator,” Bella giggled.

“Yeah, I’ll add that to my list of special skills to my resume. ‘Phone sex operator voice,’” I snickered as I picked up my shirt to wipe off my chest. “I really would rather make love to you.”

“This is the next best thing,” Bella said. I could hear the smile in her voice. “Tomorrow we’re off to New York and then I head back to Phoenix. I can’t believe how fast this couple of weeks has gone.”

“For you, maybe. It’s been dragging for me,” I said as I slipped between the sheets. “I’ve been a hot mess since you’ve left. A walking zombie.”

“We’ll see each other soon, Edward,” Bella said reassuringly.

“I know. It’s tough,” I sighed. Bella yawned loudly. I laughed. “Okay, gorgeous. You need to sleep. I’ll talk to you, love.” _I’ll see you in a few days with a ring in my pocket, Mrs. Cullen. Erm, Masen. I mean…shit, I’m having an identity crisis._

“Sleep well, Edward. I love you.”

“I love you, more,” I whispered as I hung up the phone. I plugged in my cell phone and turned off the light, curling around the pillows that Bella slept on while she was at my condo. I drifted into a deep sleep, dreaming of my love. _My fiancée._

xx ANSOL xx

“Edward do you have everything packed?” Alice asked from my bed.

“Yes, Alice.”

“Clothes?”

“Check.”

“Toothbrush?”

“And toothpaste. Aren’t you proud?”

“Edward, don’t be an ass. Clean underwear?”

“Seriously, Alice? I’m 31. Not twelve. I packed clean underwear.”

“The engagement ring?”

“That is NOT going in my luggage. I have it my carry on. That way if my luggage gets lost, I have it on me,” I answered, giving my sister a pointed look. “It’s an expensive ring. Very expensive.”

“Mom had it appraised, right?”

“It’s worth over $100,000,” I said. “Maybe I’ll keep it in my pocket.”

“Holy hell,” Alice breathed. “Okay. What’s the plan for your proposal?”

“I’ve arranged for Bella and Rosalie to get a handsome cab ride around Central Park. The horse and carriage are going to be decked out in white roses. I’ve already called the company and made the arrangements. After their ride, the carriage is going to drop them off at the Alice in Wonderland statue in Central Park. It’s one of Bella’s favorite stories growing up as a kid. I’m going to be there with a bouquet of white roses, wearing my black suit. Looking all suave and confident.”

“When in reality, you’re going to be shitting in your pants, right?” Alice giggled.

“Um, yeah. I’m going to be hidden from sight, waiting for the cue from Rosalie. Eventually she’s going to bring up her missing me. Saying something along the lines that Bella wishes I was there. Once I hear that Bella does want me there, I’m going to magically appear and surprise her. Probably after she calms down from seeing me, I’m going to fall to one knee and propose to her.”

“Do you know what you’re going to say?” Alice asked, her hazel eyes filled with excitement.

“I have it planned in my head,” I replied as I closed my garment bag. “But I’m going to go with what’s in my heart while I’m there. If I don’t shit my pants.”

“And you asked her mom’s permission, right?” Alice asked.

“Yep. Remember when I was gone the Thursday the week Bella left? I was in Phoenix, asking permission from Renee and her step dad, Phil,” I said. “Okay, I think I’m good. You ready to take me to the airport?”

“You bet, Older. I’m so happy for you. Proposing to your girl. I’m so excited. I’m getting a sister,” Alice squealed.

“In-law. Sister –in-law,” I said. “Let’s go.”

Alice bounced off the bed and we headed down to the garage. She drove my Volvo to O’Hare and I kissed her cheek before checking into to the kiosk and depositing my garment bag on the carousel. I sent a quick text to Rose with my flight information and the room that I was staying in at the Plaza Hotel, which was the same hotel that she and Bella were staying. After going through security, I got some dinner and then waited by my gate until my flight was called.  Once it was, I sat down and waited for the take off. I popped in my ear buds and listened to some classical music. I shut my eyes and before I knew it, we were landing at La Guardia.

I got off the plane and got my garment bag from baggage claim. I then double checked to see if the tiny leather box was still in my carryon and it was. I hopped in a cab, said a prayer and headed to the Plaza Hotel. Once I checked in, I headed up to my room. I had reserved the Edwardian Suite, ironically enough. It was expensive, but I wanted to spoil my Bella. I sent another text to Rose, informing her that I was here and what room I was in. About ten minutes after I sent the text, I heard a quiet knock at my door.

I opened the door and Rose slipped inside. “Hey Edward,” Rose said as she hugged me.

“How are you doing?” I asked.

“I’m fine. Bella’s been…well, you probably know because you are probably in the same boat,” Rose said with a sigh.

“A walking zombie?”

“Bingo.”

“It’s so tough, Rose. I never imagined how difficult it could be,” I sighed as I flopped down on the couch. “She’s my future. My present. My everything. It pains me to be away from her.”

“I know, Edward. Though, Bella did tell me that you two had some pretty hot, steamy phone sex a couple nights ago. I heard her moaning and I applauded you,” Rose laughed. “Good job, SGB.”

“Yeah, that was tough. I mean, really tough. We both got our respective releases, but I was so many different shades of red,” I grumbled.

“Edward, you have a sexy voice. Very smooth and deep. You’d make a great phone sex operator,” Rose giggled.

“That’s what Bella said. I don’t think so. I’m the guy who wouldn’t even fathom saying the word cock or pussy three months ago,” I said, shooting Rose a glance. “I barely swore. Now, I’m mother fucking everything.”

“I’ve taught you well, my student,” Rose said with mock solemnity.

“Whatever.”

“In the past two months, Edward, I’ve seen this huge shift in your personality. You’re still this reserved, respectful, geeky guy but now you have a sexy edge. A swagger. Confidence. Hell, if Bella hadn’t nailed you, I would have pounced all over your shit. You are fucking amazing,” Rose smiled.

“Thanks, Rosalie. That means a lot to me.”

“So, am I going to see the rock before Bella gets it on her finger?”

“Let me get it,” I said as I hopped off the couch. I pulled the tiny box out and handed it to Rose. She flipped open the lid and gasped. “Do you think she’ll like it? You’re her best friend, and all.”

“What type of stone is this?”

“Alexandrite. It was my grandmother’s engagement ring,” I said as I sat down next to her. “It was left to me in her will.”

“This is the most beautiful ring I’ve ever seen. More beautiful than mine and I have six carat diamond,” Rose said with a wry grin.

“You have a fucking planet on your finger, Rose,” I snickered. “But you think she’ll like it? Honestly?”

“Edward, she’ll love it. She’ll love it because you didn’t spend money on her and that it belonged to your grandmother. She eats up that shit. When are you heading back to Chicago?”

“I leave the same day you do. I arranged for a similar flight time as you and Bella,” I replied. “Then we have two weeks and I fly to Phoenix to help her move.”

“Well, I’ll let you get settled and I’ll see you tomorrow. You did good, SGB,” Rose smiled as she hugged me.

“Bye, Rose.” She slipped out of my room. I took out my suit and hung it in the closet. Afterward, I stripped down to my boxers and called Bella. She didn’t know that I was in New York. I was calling her from Chicago. Theoretically. I dialed her number and waited for her to pick up.

“Hi, Edward,” Bella giggled.

“Someone’s in a good mood,” I said, arching my brow.

“I’m a little drunk. I miss you so much, baby. I just wanted to have some alcohol to dull the pain of being separated from you. I raided the mini bar,” Bella hiccupped. “Excuse me.”

“Oh lord,” I sighed. “How much have you had to drink, love?”

“Three of the bottles of rum and one of vodka. You want to have phone sex tonight?” Bella squeaked.

“Tempting. Talking to my drunk girlfriend who probably won’t even remember it in the morning,” I snickered. “I’d rather just hear about your day. How do you like New York?”

“The people are fucking rude, I tell you! Ever hear of the two words, excuse and me? I’ve been bumped so many times on the sidewalk, I’m covered in bruises,” Bella grumbled.

“Looks like we’re not moving here,” I laughed. “Which is totally fine. I hate New York too.”

“I can’t wait until I’m with you, Edward. I miss sleeping with you. I feel safe with you,” Bella murmured.

“I want to protect you, baby. I wish I was with you. I’ll be your bodyguard,” I said. I was so close to going down to her room, but that would totally ruin the surprise. I took off my glasses and rubbed my face. “So, what’s on tap tomorrow?”

“Book signing in the morning. Then Rose is taking me on a house and carriage ride afterward around Central Park. I’m actually looking forward to that,” Bella said, the smile evident in her voice.

“I hope you have fun,” I said, my heart stammering against my ribs. “Anyhow, I have an early meeting tomorrow. I’m going to hit the sack, love. I miss you and I love you, so much.”

“I miss you more, Edward. When I see you, I’m jumping your bones,” Bella snorted.

“I’m so calling Rose to cut you off,” I guffawed. “Got to sleep, gorgeous. I’ll  talk to you soon.”

“I love you, Edward. Eddie-kins. Edwardo. Edwina,” Bella said in a fit of laughter.

“I love you, too, lush. Drink some water and take a few ibuprofen. Go to sleep,” I commanded.

“Sir! Yes, sir! Good night.”

“Sweet dreams.” I hung up the phone and sent Rose a text, asking her to check on Bella. About a half hour later, Rose responded  saying that Bella was snoring in her bed, hugging Rufus. I was grateful and decided to try and sleep.

That didn’t happen.

At all.

My brain would not shut off.

What if she says no?

What is she tells me to fuck off?

What if she tells me that she’s secretly a guy?

What if…

_Edward, she’ll say yes. Stop obsessing – Alice_

_Easier said than done, Mary Alice. I’m having a panic attack here – Edward_

_She’ll. Say. Yes. – Alice_

_I hope so – Edward_

_I know so. Good night, Older – Alice_

_Good night, Younger. Thanks – Edward_

“Freaky twin,” I mumbled to the phone.

_I heard that! – Alice_

Okay, I’m definitely losing my damn mind. I rolled over after I plugged in my cell phone and did finally fall into a fitful sleep. When I woke up the following morning, I was disoriented. It took me a few seconds to remember where I was. Once I did, I hopped out of bed and went to shower. I checked the time and it was after ten. I was supposed to be at the statue by one.

I took my time to shower and shave, leaving my face smooth as a baby’s ass. I carefully coiffed my crazy hair, which I had cut the day before. I popped in my contact lenses. I slipped on my dress pants and dress shirt, ordering some breakfast from room service. As I ate my eggs, I watched the television, not really paying attention. I finished my breakfast and put on my tie. I went into my carryon. I took out Bella’s engagement ring and just looked at it. It was a platinum ring with a two carat oval cut Alexandrite stone in the center. Surrounding the Alexandrite were flawless pave set diamonds. On either side of the stone were two smaller diamonds, about ¾ carats each. The shoulders of the ring had more pave set diamonds. It was delicate and dainty, like Bella. I smiled and put it back into the box, slipping it into my pocket. I checked the clock again and I needed to head out. I put my suit coat on over my shoulders, slipped my watch on my wrist and grabbed my cell phone and wallet. I left the tray with my food outside my room and headed down to the lobby.

I stopped at the concierge, asking where there was a nearby florist. She gave me directions to a floral shop about a block away. I walked to the shop and I asked for one single white rose. The shop owner gave me a look like I was nuts. I then explained that I was proposing to my girlfriend. She melted after that and gave me the most beautiful white rose I’d ever seen. I asked for a second one and I gave it to the owner in gratitude. She blushed and I winked on my way out.

I checked my watch and I was cutting it close. I hailed a cab and asked to be dropped off near the Alice in Wonderland Statue in Central Park. The cab driver took off like a bat out of hell and we got there in about ten minutes. It was nearly one and I waited on a bench. I faintly heard the sounds of a horse’s hooves. I turned and saw the carriage that was bedecked with white roses. I darted so I was out of sight and watched as Bella and Rose got out of the carriage. I had slipped Rose some money to tip the driver. She paid him and they walked to statue. I could faintly overhear their conversation.

“So, do you like it, Bella?”

“It’s so pretty. I can’t believe that in this huge city, there’s this absolutely gorgeous park,” Bella mused.

“New York can suck, but there are some positive qualities,” Rose said as she leaned against the statue. “Would you come back?”

“Only with Edward. I want to go to Broadway and see the musicals. I want to go to the Met and see an opera. I want to come back here with him,” Bella sniffled. “I miss him so much, Rosalie. I don’t know if I can bear to be away from him.”

Rose looked over her shoulder, but I was already three steps ahead of her. “Baby, you won’t have to,” I said as I emerged from the shadows, holding my rose.

“Am I hearing things? Or did Edward just speak?” Bella asked Rosalie. Rose laughed and turned Bella around to face me. I gave her my signature crooked smile as I slowly walked toward her. However, I wanted to sprint to her and gather her in my arms. _Cool. Confident. Suave._ Bella obviously didn’t want to be cool, confident and suave. She ran toward me and jumped into my arms. I held her closely as she sobbed against my shoulder. “You’re here. How can you be here? Edward! Oh, Edward!”

“I’m here, love,” I murmured in her ear, rubbing her back. She pulled back and crushed her lips against mine. We kissed each other frenetically. I eventually pulled away and put my forehead against hers. “I couldn’t be away from you, my love.”

“When did you get here?”  Bella breathed.

“Last night,” I answered. “I called you from the hotel room.” _Smack!_ “Ouch!”

“You were in New York and you didn’t spend the night with me?” Bella pouted.

“It would have ruined the surprise,” I smirked. “But I came here for two reasons. The first one was seeing you.”

“The second one?” Bella asked.

I handed her the rose and fell to one knee, holding her trembling hand in mine. “To ask you an important question.”

“Edward…”

“Isabella Marie Dwyer, l _ei è l'amore della mia vita, la mia bell'amica. Presto lei sarà mia moglie. Ti amo. Solo lei. Per tutta di eternità._ _Lei mi sposerà?”_

“I have no idea what you said,” Bella giggled nervously.

“What I said was, you are the love of my life, my beautiful girlfriend. Soon you will be my wife. I love you. Only you. For all of eternity. Will you marry me?” I whispered. I reached into my pocket and held out the small box with her ring. I flipped open the lid and looked up at her expectantly. Her face was covered with tears and she was shaking like a leaf. Her chocolate eyes met mine and she nodded emphatically. “Yes?”

“Yes, Edward, I’ll marry you,” Bella cried. With nervous fingers, I slid her ring down her finger after I took off her promise ring. She slipped it onto her right hand. Once the ring was on her finger, I stood up and cupped her face. “I’ll marry you, Edward.”

“Yay,” I whispered as I bent down to kiss the lips of girlfriend…no, fiancée. Our mouths moved with each other and Bella’s fingers twined into my hair. My hands moved from her face and snaked around her tiny waist. “I love you, Isabella Dwyer, soon to be Cullen.”

“Isabella Cullen,” she murmured against my mouth. “I love that. I love you.”

“Me too,” I said as I deepened our kiss. I vaguely heard clapping around us. We both blushed and pulled away, still in an embrace.

“That was the most romantic thing I’ve ever seen,” Rose blubbered. “I’m so happy for both of you.”

“Thank you, Rosalie. For everything,” I smiled as I stood behind my fiancée. “I couldn’t have done this without your help.”

“Rose knew?” Bella squeaked.

“How else did I sneak past you?” I snickered. “Are you mad?”

“Not mad. Surprised,” Bella sighed. “But in the best way.”

“Well, Mrs. Cullen,” I said, “I am taking you to a musical tonight and then we’re going back to my suite to celebrate our engagement. I love you, gorgeous.”

“I love you more,” Bella muttered as she hugged me tightly.

“I doubt that,” I said as kissed her neck. “You are my life, Bella.” And she truly was. I couldn’t wait until I could start living my life with my love. My fiancée. My wife.

**A/N: Well? Proposal okay? Not too cheesy? Right? Check out my profile and find the link to my tumblr…links to all the pictures are there. Leave me love, please ;-)**


	26. Engaged and Moving

**I'd like to send a shout out to a couple of people who have been seriously making writing this story so much fun. Thank you to Leslie (StarttheFantasy), Ashley (edwardsouthernbella), Stephanie (luvstwilight09), Lexi (SexyLexiCullen), Kiki (kikithedreamer) and Kyla (theonlykyla) for their support and pimp-age of the story. I love you, ladies! MUAH! Also, thank you to the ladies of The Lemonade Stand for their mention on their blog! Thank you to Wendy from TwilightFicZone for the wonderful review on her blog! I’m truly humbled at the response to this story. I mean, wow! Also to all of my frequent reviewers…you know who you are, especially Sandra, M! Your reviews and words of encouragement make me so happy. And they make me write faster!**

**Also, I don't own any of this. I make no money for writing these stories. Though I would like to. I just need to get an original thought or characters. Or something...**

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Engaged and Moving**

**BPOV**

Holy mother fucking shit on a cracker with cheddar cheese sauce. I’m ENGAGED! I have the most beautiful ring on my finger. That sparkles so beautifully. _Shiny…Pretty shiny thing…I love pretty shiny things. I can stare it all day. Look at the sparkles._

Snap out if it Bella. It’s a ring.

Your engagement ring.

I’m getting married to my Prince Charming!

_Geek Charming…_

“Bella, you’re spacing, girlfriend,” Rose snickered. “What are you thinking about?” I blinked out of my reverie and  waggled my finger, giving her a huge grin. “It’s a beautiful ring. Can you believe it?”

“No. I can’t believe he’s here. In our room. And he proposed, Rose. Edward proposed to me. I’m going to be his wife. His WIFE! I’m getting married,” I gushed.

“And you need to breathe and face the other way. Only half of your head is curled,” Rose said with a wide grin. I twisted and Rose worked on my hair, curling it with a large barreled curling iron. After she finished my hair, she attacked my face with some makeup. My face was soft and feminine with a dusty green on my eyes. She smirked as she pointed to my ring. Afterward, she handed me a dusty green dress and a pair gold shoes. She also handed me some matching underwear. _How she knew this, I have no idea. But I’m not going to question Rose. Perhaps an omniscient little dwarf told her that I needed some fancy clothes._

“Here’s your jewelry and purse. I’ve already given Edward the key to your room to bring your suitcases into his suite. It’s gorgeous, by the way. I’ve given Edward a small present from me for you to wear tonight.” I blushed and gave Rose a pointed glare. “It’s elegant and classy. Don’t look at me like I’m some sort of slut.”

“Rosalie…”

“Okay, I am a slut, but we don’t need to emphasize that,” Rose said with a smile. “Congratulations Mrs. Cullen.” Rose hugged me and ushered me back into her room. Edward was sitting on the couch. His suit coat was draped over the desk chair. “Now, Edward, take good care of my girl.”

“I intend to, Ms. Hale,” Edward said with a crooked smile. “We’re going San Rocco for dinner and then we’re going to _Chicago._ I’ll have her back at a decent hour.”

“So you can give her some good loving, right?” Rose asked with a lascivious grin.

“Rosalie!”

“What?”

“Ignore her. She’s got sex on the brain.”

“So do I,” Edward admitted.

“At least you can control your mouth,” I said, giving Rose a pointed stare. “This one has no filter. At all.”

“I’ve gone two months without sex, Isabella Marie Dwyer, soon-to-be Cullen,” Rose snarled. “I’m horny and I want to get laid.”

“Go to a bar and find some manmeat,” I offered.

“No. I’m not going to some bar and finding some random boy to fuck. After seeing you two fawn and fall all over each other, I want that,” Rose sighed. “I want a man to love me. Give me the world. Make me feel special.” Rose looked down to her feet and she sniffled. “I want my own ‘Edward.’”

Edward stood up and walked over to Rose. He gently cupped her chin. She looked up at him, tears falling down her cheeks. “You’ll find it, Rosalie. I have no doubt that some man will find you to be intelligent, funny, beautiful and will want to give you the world on a silver platter,” Edward promised. He kissed her cheek and hugged her tightly. He whispered something in her ear. Rose nodded and wiped her cheeks.

“Have fun, you two. I love you, Isabella,” Rose said as she hugged me. In my ear, she whispered, “Don’t ever let him go. He’s the best man I’ve ever met and ever known.” My stomach clenched and I hugged her tighter. “Have a wonderful time, Bella. I’ll see you tomorrow morning at the airport.”

“Love you, Rose.” We released each other and I walked over to my fiancé. _Shit, I’m getting MARRIED!_  He had slipped on his suit coat and held out his hand to me. I twined my fingers with his. We rode down the elevator to the lobby. A black limo was outside with a placard for Cullen. I arched a brow. “A limo?”

“I hate the cabbies. So, I splurged. Sue me,” Edward shrugged. He helped me into the limousine. He spoke briefly to driver before heading into the limo himself. Edward reached a bottle of champagne and popped the cork. I held two champagne flutes. He filled them. “To our future, love. The future Mrs. Cullen. My wife.”

“To our future. My husband,” I grinned as I clinked my glass with his. We sipped the bubbling drink and I giggled.

“What?”

“It tickles my nose,” I said with a grin. Edward leaned forward and kissed the tip of my nose. His hand moved to my cheek, gently cupping my face. I leaned into his touch and sighed. I placed my hand on top of his while my eyes fluttered shut. I felt a soft caress on my lips. Edward kissed me and I could feel his smile. I opened my eyes, gazing into his honey golden orbs. They were filled with such tenderness, love, desire, happiness, and joy. “I love you, Edward. Thank you for being here. For this,” I said as I motioned to the car. “And for this,” I murmured as I looked down at my engagement ring. “Never in a million years did I expect this.”

“We aim to please,” Edward said as he took another sip of his champagne. He sat back in the black leather seats, lacing his free hand with mine. We rode to restaurant and headed inside. Once there, the host ushered us to secluded area of the swank Italian eatery. The waitress delivered a bottle of wine and some appetizers that we had ordered. “Bella, I’m so happy.”

“Me too, angel,” I smiled. “Though, I do have a question. When we get married, will I be a Masen or a Cullen?”

“I’ve been thinking about that, too. I’ve been a Cullen for all of my life,” Edward sighed. “Though my name is tainted. I don’t want to be associated with those two asshats. I’ve always had more ‘Masen’ qualities than ‘Cullen.’”

“Can I make a suggestion?” I asked. Edward nodded as he sipped his red wine. “While you don’t want to be associated with the name ‘Cullen,’ why don’t you work to change the image of your name. Instead of being associated with ‘asshats,’ make Cullen be a name associate with goodness. You donate to charities. Why don’t you create a foundation using your name? Is there something that you feel strongly about?”

“I feel very strongly about children who are bullied,” Edward said coldly. “I remember when I was a kid. I felt like no one was my advocate besides my sister and my mom.”

“Why not create a foundation, a safe haven for children who are bullied? Or just children in general? Some place safe for them to go,” I suggested. “You have the money, the prestige, the heart and the means. Cullen Children’s Foundation.”

Edward was staring at me. The hamster in his head was working. Overtime. He snagged our waitress. “Excuse me, do you have some paper and a pen?”

“Of course, Mr. Cullen. Here you go,” our waitress said as she handed him a small pad of paper and a retractable pen. Edward put the pen in his mouth, thinking about what I said.

“Edward?”

“You’re brilliant, Bella,” Edward said. He began writing down things on the sheet of paper. The pen was moving so quickly, I swear I saw smoke move across the pad. He was muttering quietly. “This could actually work. Bella...can you help me with this?”

“I’d be honored. Since, I’m going to be a Cullen, too,” I smiled.

“Yes, you are. Bella Cullen has a certain ring to it,” Edward said with a radiant grin. “Okay, I can plan this later. Give me something to do besides my job and work on the house.” He slipped the pad of paper into his suit pocket and put the pen on the table. He reached across the table and took my hands. “You are the most beautiful, intelligent, generous, wonderful woman I know, Bella. I am honored that you are in my life. Willing to share your life with me as my best friend, my lover, my fiancée, and my wife.”

“And to think, you never had any experience with this before me. You could have fooled me,” I snickered.

“I’m a quick study, gorgeous,” he smiled as he picked my left hand, kissing my engagement ring. “Do you like your ring?”

I couldn’t answer the question as our food was delivered. The waitress offered us some more wine and we tucked into our meal.

“Well? Do you like your ring, love?” Edward asked as he cut into his veal piccata.

“It’s absolutely gorgeous, Edward,” I blushed, looking at my ring. “I hope you didn’t spend a lot of money on me.”

“Not a dime,” he winked. “It was my grandmother’s ring.”

“Your grandmother’s ring? Shouldn’t Alice get this?” I squeaked.

“No. It was left to me in her will. Emmett got Grandmother Cullen’s ring. I got Nana Masen’s,” he smiled. “Grandmother Cullen’s ring was not that pretty. This suits you better. Soft, delicate, unique.”

“What’s this stone?”

“Alexandrite,” Edward answered. “My grandmother got engaged in June. Alexandrite is the birthstone for June. They got married two years after they were engaged to be married, on their anniversary.”

“What were your grandparent’s names?”

“Edward and Elizabeth Masen,” Edward replied. “They had two daughters. Esme, my mother and Carmen, my aunt. She’s married to Eleazar. Carlisle and Eleazar started their firm together and were very close.”

“And Tanya is Carmen and Eleazar’s daughter?” I asked, trying to figure out the complexities of his family.

“They have three daughters: Irina, Kate and Tanya. Irina left the family as soon as she graduated high school. She was always a black sheep. More so than me. Besides, her family didn’t approve of her lifestyle. She’s a lesbian and would never marry an appropriate suitor. Obviously, since she likes women. Kate is a part of the firm. Emmett was the ‘Golden Boy.’ Kate is the Ice Queen. And Tanya…well, she’s just special.”

“Short bus special?” I snickered.

“Yes. However, Aunt Carmen and Uncle Eleazar never tried to help Tanya. They merely enabled her. They refused to get her help in school. She barely graduated high school. It was something about their pride, having a child with special needs. They didn’t want to acknowledge it. Instead, Tanya fell further and further behind in school. I think she reads at a third or fourth grade level. And math? She’s a hot mess,” Edward said sadly. “Esme tried to convince Aunt Carmen to get Tanya help, but she abjectly refused. Then she had the gall to call me autistic because of my weird behaviors. Whatever. I’m not autistic, just shy and socially awkward.”

“You’re not that awkward now,” I said quietly.

“No. I’m not I’ve grown a lot, though. You can’t hide behind your mother’s apron strings all your life. I had to grow up. First when I went to college and moved in with Jasper. He can be crass and honestly pretty disgusting, but he really got me out of my shell. Then a second time when I moved in with Alice. But I’ve grown the most since being with you.”

“What did Jasper do?”

“Not a whole lot our freshman year. Or rather, his sophomore year. He’s a year older than me. Once we moved into an apartment, he hosted parties. Jasper got me drunk for the first time. Got me to try smoking. Pot. Yeah, those two didn’t stick. I coughed up my left lung with both of ‘em.”

“You smoked pot?” I squeaked.

“One hit. I hated it. I was so fucking paranoid,” Edward laughed. “And I ate three large pizzas afterward. I’m not that big of a guy so that was quite an accomplishment.” He gave me a pained smile and patted his belly. “I felt like I had a leprechaun in my stomach when I woke up the next morning.”

“Very descriptive, Cullen,” I teased.

“What about you? Did you have a rebellious phase?” Edward teased as he pushed his plate away, leaning on his elbows.

“Not really. In college I was focused on school. I graduated with honors, receiving the English Department top honor in my graduating class. Did I go to parties? Yeah. However, I never wanted to get drunk or out of control. I dated some in college. But, nothing serious. It was actually in college is where I met the mongoloid,” I shrugged.

“He actually got in to a college?” Edward scoffed.

“No. He helped me with my car at the campus bookstore. He’s not the sharpest tool in the shed,” I said, quirking a brow. “Let’s just say that I definitely traded up. A mechanic versus a CEO. Who knows how to shower and treats me right.”

“Was the mongrel icky?” Edward asked.

“He would go several days without bathing, Edward. It was the most nasty thing ever. The only time he put on his ‘Axe’ body spray was when he thought he was going to get into my pants.”

“Which was NEVER,” Edward said with a snort. “Days at a time? Makes me want to shower.” Edward gave an adorable little shudder and he wrinkled his nose. “I’m so glad that my hygienic habits meet with your approval, Bella.”

“Edward, you always smell good. I love your scent. Your body wash, cologne and something spicy that’s just you,” I said, crossing my legs trying to quell the dampness in my panties.

“Spicy?”

“Not bad spicy, dork,” I snickered as I pushed away my chicken.

“Geek. You’re with a geek,” Edward admonished.

“Fine, Geek. I can’t describe it, Edward. It’s just you. I’ve also tasted it,” I said with a seductive grin. I dropped my gaze to Edward’s crotch, or rather where his crotch would be if the table was not in the way. He gulped and reached for his glass of wine. He missed and sent the glass tumbling to the ground.

“Shit!” Edward grumbled. The waitress came and told Edward that it happens all the time. He smiled timidly and I saw a bright crimson blush cover his pale features. Once the broken wine glass was cleaned up and another glass was delivered, Edward looked at me with shock. “Are you saying that…?”

“I plead the fifth,” I giggled as I finished my wine. “Do you want dessert?”

“Hmmm, I don’t think you’re on the menu,” Edward said dryly. “You are so sweet.”

“Awww, Edward,” I said as I laid my hand over my heart. “That was ridiculously cheesy.”

“I know,” Edward smirked. “Actually, we do have to go. The show starts at eight and it’s 7:30 now.” Edward motioned for the waitress, who brought the check. Edward slid his credit card into the folder with a friendly grin. She returned with the folder. Edward added a tip and signed the slip inside. “Come on, Mrs. Cullen.”

“I’m still Dwyer,” I chastised.

“But you will be a Cullen soon,” Edward said with a sweet kiss to my lips as I stood up. He led me out to the limo and we drove to theater. Edward’s arm was around my shoulder, idly tracing patterns on my bare shoulder. He leaned his head against me, humming quietly.

“Edward?”

“Yes, love?”

“When do you want to get married?” I asked, snuggling closer to his side.

“Yesterday,” he answered.

“We can’t go back in time, my dear,” I said dryly.

“I don’t care when we get married, Bella. As long as I’m with you and you’re my wife, I’ll be happy,” he answered honestly. “When do you want get married?”

“Want to fly to Vegas?”

“Let me get my phone,” Edward quipped. “Seriously, when?”

“I’ve always envisioned a Christmas wedding,” I murmured. “Not on Christmas day or anything, but around that time.”

“It would make remembering our anniversary easy,” Edward snickered. “We could get married in Maui?”

“Planning a wedding, moving, starting a job in a span of a month? I’d have a heart attack,” I said, looking him in the eyes.

“I’m certain that Esme and Alice can help,” Edward offered.

“Well, that’s another thing. I don’t want to get married in Chicago. I was hoping we could do it in Phoenix. That’s where we met and fell in love,” I said, biting my lip. “Perhaps the botanic gardens?”

Edward looked down at me. I tried to calm my heart as he stared at me intently. His face broke and my favorite smile spread over his perfect features. “I love it. Then I guess the Maui option is out.”

“Phew!” I said as I relaxed against him. “How about Christmas Eve? Botanic Gardens? It’ll be chilly, but definitely warmer than Chicago.”

“How chilly is ‘chilly?’”

“Fifties,” I answered.

“That’s tropical compared to Chicago,” Edward laughed.

“Mr. Cullen, we’re here,” the driver said.

“Thank you,” Edward replied. The car stopped and Edward helped me out of the limo. He exchanged phone numbers with the driver and he sped off. Edward led us to will call to pick up our tickets. We went inside and sat down in our awesome seats. “You’ll be Mrs. Cullen on Christmas Eve. I can’t wait.” He kissed me as the lights went down and the curtain rose. Edward twined his fingers with mine and we watched the musical. During the intermission, Edward and I spoke with the couple next to us. They were celebrating their fifteenth wedding anniversary. When we told them that we just got engaged today, the woman asked why we were at a musical and not _celebrating_. Edward and I blushed. Her husband chastised her. She apologized and settled back into her seat, blushing furiously herself.

The second half of the musical went by quickly. Once the curtain fell, we said goodbye to the couple next to us. They wished their congratulations. The wife encouraged us to _celebrate_ once we got home. _Cue blush… again…_

 While I wanted to make love to Edward, I just wanted to cuddle in his arms. Sure I was incredibly horny and turned on, but I just missed sleeping in against his warm body. In his safe and protective embrace. In his strong arms. Our relationship was sexual but it didn’t revolve around it. I loved that Edward and I could have intelligent conversations. I loved that he could make me laugh. I loved that he could challenge me intellectually. I loved his compassion. I loved everything about him.  Once we got into the limo, I pulled his gorgeous face to mine, peppering his mouth and face with fervent kisses. Edward laughed at my exuberance. “I. Love. You. Edward. Anthony. Masen. Cullen,” I said, punctuating each word with a searing kiss.

“What was that for?” he snorted. “Not that I don’t appreciate it.”

“I’m just so happy. You’re here. We’re engaged. You’re here. We love each other. You’re here. We’re sleeping together. You’re here…”

“I get it, Bella,” Edward guffawed. “You’re happy that I’m here. Trust me, so am I. Sleeping has been non-existent and the bed has been entirely too big for me.”

“Edward, you’re 6’2”. You need a king-sized bed,” I snickered.

“Only the length. I really don’t move. But you know that,” Edward said as he caressed my cheek.

“The fact that you can sleep with me draped over your body is shocking,” I said.

“I rather like it. A Bella blanket,” Edward said as he kissed my forehead. “I’m looking forward to that tonight.”

“Me, too, Edward,” I murmured. “I can’t wait to be in your arms.”

“You’re in my arms now, love,” Edward said as he squeezed me closer to his hard body.

“Feeling your skin, Edward.”

“Oh. Well, as soon as we get back to the hotel, we’ll have to remedy that,” Edward said lowly, a growl in his silken voice. He kissed me hungrily. Our mouths moving together in perfect harmony. Edward’s velvety tongue traced my lip and begged for entrance. I readily gave it to him. His tongue swept in my mouth, sliding between my lips. He tasted so good. I could taste the mint of his gum that he had popped in during the intermission and the spice that was inherently Edward. I gently sucked on his tongue as he kissed me. A soft moan resonated through his body. It moved through me like wildfire. I clutched my hands in his bronze hair, trying to get him closer to me. The need for oxygen became paramount as he pulled away. I was breathing heavily as he pressed open mouthed kisses to my neck and ears, flicking the lobes with his tongue. “God I missed kissing you, Bella. You have the best lips. Ever,” he murmured against my skin. He nibbled along my jaw, moving closer to my swollen mouth. With an angel’s breath, he brushed his lips against mine in the sweetest of kisses. “I love you, Isabella. _Ti amo,_ ” he murmured.

“I so need to learn Italian,” I blushed. Edward chuckled and hugged me against his body. I buried my nose against the crook of his neck. “You’re really here.”

“And you said yes,” he whispered.

“Mr. Cullen, we’re at the hotel,” the driver said politely.

“Thank you,” Edward said as he reluctantly moved away from me. He reached into his wallet and pulled a couple hundred dollar bills. He folded them neatly and got out of the limo, assisting me as he did. He shook hands with the driver, palming him the tip with a smile. Edward turned to me and ushered me into the hotel. We rode up the elevator to his suite. Figures he got the most expensive suite in the hotel. Once inside, there was another bottle of champagne, chocolate covered strawberries and a note. He picked it up. “It’s from Rose.” He handed me the note.

_To my best friend and her wonderful fiancé:_

_Please accept this bottle of Cristal and strawberries in congratulations of your upcoming wedding. I love you both. So much. Bella, I’ve never seen you this happy. I’m so glad that you and Edward found each other._

_Edward, you are truly Bella’s soul mate. You’re so loving and gentle. Protective and strong. Everything that Bella needs in a man. A friend. A lover. A husband._

_Okay, enough mushy shit. Fuck like bunnies and make lots of babies. Oh and Edward, find me a man like you. Or develop cloning technology so I can get a clone of you. Because you fucking rock!_

_Love,_

_Rose (The Proposal Fairy – I’m still waiting for my wings and tiara, Edward)_

“Only Rosalie,” I sighed.

“Though, we don’t ‘fuck,’” Edward clarified.

“We so fucked on the elevator in your condo,” I said, giving Edward a look.

“It was a loving fuck,” Edward retorted.

“Dude, you turned into a caveman. Fucking me in an elevator. Tearing off my panties. I mean, seriously,” I laughed.

“Fine, we fucked,” he said dejectedly.

“Angel, not every time we make love is going to be slow and reverent. The one thing I learned from Rosalie is that we need to keep things interesting. If not, then our sex life will be boring,” I said. “Though you are not allowed to sit on any edges of anything while I’m giving you head. No more concussions for you.”

“Yes ma’am,” Edward said with a salute. “Let’s get onto the celebration…fucking like bunnies?”

xx ANSOL xx

When we woke up, Edward and I were tangled together like a web. We were a mess of arms, legs and sheets. It felt so nice. Edward’s smooth skin, his strong arms, warm embrace, soft breathing and everything about him. I didn’t want to leave this room. I wanted to stay here with him forever. However, Edward’s cell phone had other ideas. It went off early and reminded us that we both had planes to catch. He had a plane to catch to Chicago. I had a plane to catch to Phoenix. But after two weeks of packing, I would be in Chicago. Permanently. In the home we bought in Glenview.

The limo ride to the airport was very somber. I was sitting on Edward’s lap, idly playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. He was kissing any skin that he could reach while we drove. Rose was watching us, looking like she was going to puke from our nauseating displays of affection.

“Okay, I thought getting you two together and ENGAGED would help with the cavity inducing sweetness. It’s only made it worse. The two of you are making me green,” Rose said dryly. “Didn’t you two get enough of each other last night?”

“No,” Edward and I answered.

“Fuck my life. Am I going to have to deal with zombie Bella for the next two weeks?” Rose asked, arching her brow.

“Probably,” I replied.

“Well, at least there’s an end in sight. Two weeks and then you’re with this one forever,” Rose smiled.

“I can’t wait,” Edward murmured as he kissed my lips.

“Did you decide when you’re making my Bellini an honest woman?” Rose asked as she nudged Edward’s knee.

“Christmas Eve. In Phoenix,” Edward replied.

“Why Phoenix?”

“It’s where we met and fell in love, Rose,” I answered. “Speaking of which, I have a question for you.”

“Shoot.”

“Will you be my maid of honor?” I asked. “You’re my best friend and I can’t imagine getting married without you.”

“I’d be honored, Bella,” Rose smiled. “Who’s going to be your best man? If you say Emmett, I will seriously question your sanity, SGB.”

“So would I,” Edward laughed. “It’ll probably be Jasper. He’s my best friend, business partner and ‘brother from another mother.’”

“Brother from another mother. That’s too funny.”

“Well, Rose, you’re my sister from another mister,” I snorted.

“And you two are a match made in cheestastic heaven,” Rose sighed. “As long as you’re happy.”

“We’re happy,” Edward said with a crooked smirk. “Happiest I’ve EVER been.”

“Hmmm, me too,” I said, kissing his soft, perfect mouth.

“Gag. Me,” Rose grumbled. I threw her a look and settled back into Edward’s lap. He held me tightly and ran his lips along the column of my neck, right above my pulse point. The exact spot that he knew drove me nuts. He did that the entire car ride to the airport.

_Sneaky, smarmy bastard._

_But I love him._

_And I’m going to marry him._

_In less than six months._

_I’ll be Mrs. Edward Cullen._

_Yay!_

_Is it December yet?_

_Really? Is it December?_

We arrived at La Guardia and checked into our respective flights. Going through security was a breeze and we headed to our gates. Edward’s flight left after mine and Rosalie’s. He stayed with us until our flight took off. It was again, very somber. And crowded. There were no seats at the gate. Edward and I sat on the floor, with me leaning against his chest while Rose sat on her carryon. Edward played with my hair while I read a manuscript. It tickled. And I couldn’t focus. So I gave him a chapter. He grumbled and read it, correcting as he went.

Eventually our flight was called. Rose hopped up and went to board, giving Edward and I some privacy. He got up and held his hand out for me. I stood up, not looking into his amber eyes. I, instead, looked at our twined fingers, my ring glittering in the florescent light of the airport. With his other hand, Edward pushed my chin up to stare into his golden depths. “Two weeks, Bella. And then, no more separations. We’ll be together. Forever,” he said quietly but forcefully.

“Two weeks. We can do this,” I replied. “But it still sucks that we have to be apart.”

“I know, gorgeous. However, I’ll be in Phoenix to help with the final details. Then you get to deal with my crazy ass driving across the United States,” he joked. He leaned down and kissed my lips, framing my face with his strong hands. “Two weeks. Actually, less than two weeks. We’ll be together in twelve days. I love you, Bella. _Ti amo_.”

“ _Ti amo_ , Edward,” I murmured, clutching at his shoulders. “I’ll call you as soon as I land.”

“I look forward to it. I’ll miss you but this is the home stretch, gorgeous. The end is in sight,” Edward reassured me, running his long fingers through my hair.

“This is the final boarding call for Flight 1942, nonstop service to Phoenix,” piped the intercom.

“You need to go, love. Twelve days,” Edward said, looking at me. There was sadness in his honey golden eyes, but determination, too. _We can do this._

“Twelve days. I love you and I’ll miss you, Edward.”

“I love you more, Mrs. Cullen,” he smirked.

“I’m still Dwyer. And who knows, maybe I want to hyphenate,” I quipped as I kissed him one last time. “I love you.” I pulled away and put my carryon on my shoulder. I gave him a weak wave and went to board the plane. I found my seat next to Rosalie. She hugged me as I fell apart, missing my fiancé.

I don’t remember the flight, which was a good thing. I still hate flying. With a passion. Once we landed, I gathered my bags and got into the limo provided to us by Twilight Publishing. I called Edward and left a message. His phone was still off. The limo dropped me off at my mom’s house. She was on the road with Phil. So, I got my car from their garage and drove to my apartment. I parked and went up to my two bedroom apartment, by way of picking up my mail. Not a lot there. Most of it was sent to the hotels we were staying at. I had it forwarded there while I was on my trip.

I unpacked my bag and sorted out my laundry. I grimaced at the prospect of washing all of these clothes. Schmeh. I was transferring a load from the washer to the dryer when my cell phone rang. It was Edward. “Hello?”

“I see you got home safe and sound,” Edward said. “How was your flight?”

“I don’t remember. I was spacing out the entire time,” I said quietly. “I miss you.”

“Twelve days, love.”

“I know.”

We spoke for a little while before he had to go. Esme and Marcus invited Alice, Jasper and Edward over for some dinner. I’m assuming that Alex and Demetri were invited as well. I told him to send my love to his family. Edward readily agreed to do so. We hung up and I finished my task of washing my clothes. I also got some food so I wouldn’t starve. After I finished my chores, I made myself some dinner and went to bed early. Dreaming of Edward. _My fiancé._

xx ANSOL xx

“Rose, I hate fucking moving. I haven’t made ANY progress,” I moaned from office.

“Bella, your kitchen is packed up. The second bathroom is packed and the living room is essentially done. Once the movers come, you just need to tell ‘em what to do. Besides, Edward is going to help when he comes in. He’s got muscles. When is he coming?”

“Tomorrow,” I murmured. “His flight gets in early and I’m picking him up.”

“You know I’m going to miss you, Bellini,” Rose said quietly. “I’m hoping to be Chicago by the first of year, but it won’t be the same without you. And you’re still my editor. No matter where you move to. I don’t trust anybody else.”

“I will gladly edit your books, Rosalie,” I smiled. “How are things with Royce?”

“He wasn’t surprised when I asked for a divorce,” Rose shrugged. “He was surprised when I told him that I was moving to Chicago. However, he’s amenable to all of my suggestions. He’s keeping the house. It’s in his name anyway. We never combined our finances. Everything was separate. It was like we knew that it wasn’t going to be forever.”

“How long were you married?”

“Seven years. Our attorneys told us that it could be finalized by the end of the year. I can legally be Rosalie Hale again,” Rose winked. “Have you talked to your Mom?”

“I’m going over there for dinner tonight. She’s so sad that I’m moving. She’s going through separation anxiety,” I snickered. “But it’s time for me to move away. I have my own life. With a man whom I love tremendously.”

“She’ll get over it, Bellini,” Rose smiled. “So, are you good?”

“Yeah, I think so. I’m going to shower and then head to my mom’s house,” I said. “Thanks for your help!”

“No problem, Bella. I’ll be here bright and early on September 1st  to help you with your move,” Rose said with a hug. “And don’t forget your appointment with your gynecologist tomorrow afternoon. Shot time!”

“Ugh, don’t remind me. I’m so crampy and cranky right now. No nookie for Edward when he comes tomorrow,” I grumbled. “Maybe I’ll give him head.”

“That’s my girl,” Rose said with a wink. “Say hi to Mama Dwyer for me and I’ll see you later.” Rose gave me a hug and darted out of my apartment. I finished packing my box of books and headed into the bathroom to shower before dinner with my mom. I dressed in a casual khaki skirt and burgundy top. I slipped on a pair of funky ballet flats and went into my car to drive to my mom’s home. I parked on the driveway and went inside.

“Mamacita! I’m here,” I called.

“In the kitchen! I’m making your favorite dessert!” Renee called. “Deep fried bananas.”

_I think I threw up in my mouth a little bit._

“Mom, that’s YOUR favorite dessert. And please tell me you didn’t use your tartar sauce,” I groaned.

“No. I have chocolate sauce,” Renee said with an eye roll. She stepped away from the fryer and hugged me. “You look lovely, Bella. How’s packing?”

“I hate it. I hate moving,” I groaned.

“You can always stay,” Renee said with a hopeful grin.

“No, Mom. I have a new job and a new life waiting for me in Chicago,” I said forcefully. “Be grateful we’re having the wedding here in Phoenix.”

“That’s what’s on tap for dinner conversation, Bellini,” Renee said with a wide grin. “We need to talk about who we’re inviting, the colors, theme, dress, bridesmaids, invitations, flowers…”

“I get it, Renee,” I snickered. “What’s for dinner?”

“Phil is grilling some ribs and we’re having corn and mashed potatoes. Then the bananas for dessert.” I blanched and nodded. Renee set the table and I checked on Phil. He gave me a kiss on the cheek, turning back to the grill. Dinner was a quiet affair. Renee inundated me with a ton of brochures about wedding halls, churches, and other wedding stuff. I arched a brow and explained what I wanted. She pouted but acquiesced. When I told her my vision, she actually grew to enjoy it and she got excited.

After dinner, I helped my mom with the dishes. She was washing and I was drying. “Mom?”

“Yes, sweetie?’

“Did Edward ask if he could marry me?” I questioned.

“Yes. He did. He flew out about a month ago, maybe a little longer. He stayed with us and asked for your hand in marriage. It was so romantic,” Renee gushed. “I’ve never met a more respectful and kind young man. He truly loves you. With all of his heart.”

“What did he say? What happened?” I asked.

“He didn’t tell you?”

“Edward just smiles whenever I mention it,” I blushed.

“Well, he flew out on a Thursday. Phil picked him up from the airport. We went out to dinner and I could tell that Edward was very nervous. Oh, he’s more gorgeous  in person than he is in pictures. His eyes are so beautiful. A warm honey golden brown. So luscious.”

“Mom, focus.”

“Right, sorry. Anyhow, we went out to dinner. Things are going smoothly. I ask what he does and we carry on polite conversation throughout dinner. He’s very intelligent and well spoken. So much nice than that Jacob guy. He was an idiot,” Renee shuddered.

“Yes, we know this. Jake was a stinky moron,” I said. “Keep going, Renee.”

“I’m your mother, Isabella Marie. Not ‘Renee.’”

“Sorry, Mom.”

“Okay, so while we’re drinking coffee, Edward says that he has something important to ask Phil and I,” Renee smiled. “I gave him an encouraging pat on the arm and asked him to continue. Edward said that he loved you with all his heart and soul. He further went on to say that you were most important person in his life and he couldn’t imagine living in a world without you. I was sniffling at that point. Phil just held my hand as we waited for Edward to finish what he was saying. Edward chugged some water and looked at me. This is what he said…a direct quote: ‘Your daughter is my reason for breathing, laughing, crying, loving…everything. I want to be with her for the rest of my life. So, I’m asking for your daughter’s hand in marriage. I want to be her husband, her best friend, her protector, her rock. Can I ask Bella to marry me with your blessing?’”

“Obviously you said yes,” I snickered.

“I squealed first, bouncing on my chair like an idiot,” Renee said with a sardonic grin. “But, once I calmed down, I gave my enthusiastic support of your fiancé. He visibly calmed down after that. I mean, all of the tension left his body and he collapsed against the chair. Phil bought him a shot. He chugged it and gave us a wide smile. I couldn’t deny him his love, Bella. The fact that he flew out to ask us, face to face, scored huge points with both Phil and I.”

We worked in silence for awhile. The dishes were done and I went to make some coffee. We took our coffee and sat outside, chatting quietly about my impending move. Around nine, Phil went upstairs to go to bed. He was leaving for a slew of away games. “Bellini?”

“Yeah?”

“Why did you want to know about your birth father?” Renee asked quietly, looking at me apprehensively.

“Charlie is one of the detectives assigned to a case involving Edward’s brother,” I answered. “Alice and Edward noticed the resemblance between the detective and I.”

“What are you going to do with your relationship with Charlie?” Renee asked me skeptically.

“We’ll see. The ball is in my court. I asked for time to process,” I shrugged. “He gave me his number. I don’t know what I’m going to do. A lot has happened since we’ve spoken last.”

“Yeah, you’re engaged,” Renee quipped.

“And I need to pick up my fiancé at the airport uber early tomorrow. So, I’m going to head out. I love you, Mom. I know it sucks that I’m moving, but we’ll be fine,” I smiled.

“I know. I can see the sadness in your eyes when Edward is gone. I don’t want my baby girl to be sad,” Renee said. I stood up and fell into a warm embrace from my mom. “I’m so proud of you, Isabella. You are such a wonderful young woman and I couldn’t ask for a better daughter. I love you.” Renee sniffled. I all out sobbed. _Damn hormones. I hate getting my period. BLECH!_ “I’ll see you before you leave, baby girl.”

“I know,” I said as I wiped my snotty nose. I hugged her again and walked out to my car. I waved as I drove away. I pulled into my apartment parking lot and went up to my home. Well, my home for the next three days. The movers were coming the day before my lease was up to get my stuff. I was going to stay with Edward in a hotel for the last night in Phoenix. The following day we were going to clean my apartment and start our several day journey to Chicago.

I set my alarm and crawled into bed, falling into a fitful sleep. I couldn’t get comfortable. At all. The bed was too empty. I was missing the six foot tall geek who loves me more than his own life. I love him more than my own life. I’d do anything for him. I can’t wait until we begin our lives together. I finally buckled and got up to take some Nyquil. I also grabbed Rufus and curled around him. Finally falling asleep.

I woke up the next morning to my phone ringing. Or rather, the alarm on my phone ringing. I rolled out of bed and turned it off. I padded to the bathroom, taking a cursory shower before heading to my gynecologist to get my shot. I put on some makeup and drove to doctor’s office. I was called in and I got injected with my birth control. I gave the nurse a grimace and left. I then drove to the airport, hanging out in the cell phone lot until I got the call from Edward. I was only in the lot for about fifteen minutes when I got the call from my fiancé that he was in Phoenix. He told me what airline and what vestibule and I took off. I pulled up to the curb and saw my bronze haired geeky god, leaning against a pillar. I parked the car and ran out of the car. “Edward!”

He looked up and gave me a lazy smile. I sprinted up to him, hopping into his arms. I covered his face with kisses as he held onto me. “I’m so happy you’re here, angel.”

“We survived the twelve days, gorgeous,” he said as he pulled up his sunglasses. “You are even more beautiful than I remembered.” He kissed me deeply until one of the cops informed me that I couldn’t park my car there. Edward put me down and loaded up his suitcase in my trunk. I eased into the driver’s seat and drove back to my apartment. Our hands were linked over the console. Edward’s thumb was rubbing across my knuckles. “So, I started the preliminary paperwork for the Cullen Children’s Foundation. I even found a warehouse that could be used a home base,” Edward said excitedly.

“That’s awesome, Edward,” I said. “When do you think you can open it?”

“With what Jenks told me and with the preliminaries done, hopefully we can have our ‘grand opening’ on Halloween,” Edward said. “It’s going to be similar to ‘Big Brothers/Big Sisters’ but with classes on how to deal with bullying and psychologists, social workers and other trained adults on staff. We’re also going to have art and music therapy. Intramurals, computer games. Pretty much anything a kid could want, it’ll be there.”

“How did you staff it?”

“Marcus, Demetri and Alex have a lot of connections. They have been a huge asset,” Edward said wistfully. “I’m financially backing most of the foundation, but Marcus is donating a good chunk of change. So is Demetri. Alex is donating his time. Did you know that Alex has a degree in psychology? He’s a social worker and is willing to be on the staff.”

“Wow,” I murmured. “That really came together quickly.”

“It did. And it was because of you, gorgeous,” Edward said as he ran his finger down my cheek.

“I just suggested it. You did all of the work,” I said, giving Edward a quick glance. I pulled into the parking lot of my apartment building. Edward grabbed his suitcase and kissed me as we went upstairs. Our hands were linked and I had my keys out. We were nearly at my door when a voice filled the hallway.

“Hello, Bella…”

**A/N: Okay, I’m too wordy. Verbose. I really need to stop writing such long chapters. And I really need to stop giving you cliffies. *heh heh* Anyhow, I hope you liked it. If you do…please leave a review. If you don’t and would like to offer a _constructive criticism_ , leave a review. If you want to see teasers and sneak previews, check out my tumblr. The link is in my profile. I’d like to new friends there…Anyhow, see you on the flip side!**

 


	27. Road Trip

**I'd like to send a shout out to a couple of people who have been seriously making writing this story so much fun. Thank you to Leslie (StarttheFantasy), Ashley (edwardsouthernbella), Stephanie (luvstwilight09), Lexi (SexyLexiCullen), Kiki (kikithedreamer) and Kyla (theonlykyla) for their support and pimp-age of the story. I love you, ladies! MUAH! Also, thank you to the ladies of The Lemonade Stand for their mention on their blog! Thank you to Wendy from TwilightFicZone for the wonderful review on her blog! I’m truly humbled at the response to this story. I mean, wow! Also to all of my frequent reviewers…you know who you are, especially Sandra, Mrs. Bella Masen and tropicnebula! Your reviews and words of encouragement make me so happy. And they make me write faster!**

**Also, I don't own any of this. I make no money for writing these stories. Though I would like to. I just need to get an original thought or characters. Or something...**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Road Trip**

**BPOV**

_“I just suggested it. You did all of the work,” I said, giving Edward a quick glance. I pulled into the parking lot of my apartment building. Edward grabbed his suitcase and kissed me as we went upstairs. Our hands were linked and I had my keys out. We were nearly at my door when a voice filled the hallway._

_“Hello, Bella…”_

**EPOV**

“Jacob, what are you doing here?” Bella bristled. “You need to leave. Now. I have nothing to say to you.” I glared at the mongoloid, puffing my chest out, ready to pounce if need be.

“Bella, I came by earlier this month because I wanted to talk to you,” Jacob said repentantly. “Privately.”

“Over my dead and rotting corpse,” I spat.

“I didn’t ask you,” Jacob snarled at me. “I’m asking Bella.”

“Jacob, I don’t feel comfortable with you. So whatever you have to say, you will have to say in the presence of my fiancé,” Bella said firmly.

“Fiance?”Jacob squeaked

“Yep,” I said smugly. “You were saying?”

“Can we at least go into your apartment and not have this conversation in the hallway?” Jacob asked, rubbing his hand over his drawn face.

“Fine, Jacob,” Bella said as she strode past him, unlocking her door. I followed closely behind her, acting like a human barricade against the mongrel. Jacob even growled at me. _Really? Are you truly a dog? Growling? God!_ “So, what do you want?”

“What the hell, Bella? You’re moving?” Jacob asked incredulously. He noticed all the boxes and the basic disarray of Bella’s apartment.

“Um, yeah,” Bella said looking at him impatiently. “I can’t exactly enjoy my promotion in Chicago while I’m living in Phoenix, Jacob.”

“You’re moving to Chicago,” Jacob repeated.

“Yes, Jacob. But you don’t have a right to know this. You’re no longer a part of my life. Edward is my life now and I’m moving to be closer to him. So, say what you have to say and leave,” Bella said, glaring at Jacob. I folded my arms across my chest, continuing to stare angrily at the dog.

“Are you trying to intimidate me, geek?” Jacob asked, arching a brow at me.

“Possibly. You don’t make Bella comfortable and I’m ready to throw out the dog if I have to,” I said menacingly. “You hurt her the last time you saw her. She had bruises around her arms and on her hip, you ass.”

“You did?” Jacob asked, looking at Bella.

“I did, Jacob. You hurt me. If Edward hadn’t been there…”

“Mother fucker,” Jacob said as he sat down on a chair. “Bella, I’m so sorry. I was so drunk. So high that night. The only thing I remembered was you breaking my nose and getting arrested.”

“I heard about the arrest and I can’t say I’m sorry about Edward breaking your nose, Jacob,” Bella said coldly.

“Well, I pled no contest to the charges against me. I’m going to court mandated rehab and will be serving a year in jail. I was released on my own recognizance with an ankle bracelet to monitor where I go. I turn myself in on Monday. I wanted to apologize for being such an ass to you,” Jacob said, staring at the carpeting in Bella’s apartment. “I was such a prick.”

“You were Jacob. The only thing you wanted was to get in my panties,” Bella growled. “Is that all I was? Some girl you could fuck?”

“Kind of,” Jacob answered meekly. “Bella, you are so pretty and sweet. I wanted so badly to make you mine. But you never wanted it.”

“No, Jacob, I never wanted it from you,” Bella clarified. “You want to know why?” Jacob nodded and stared at Bella. “You never said you loved me. With you it would have been just sex.”

“I never knew that you wanted that,” Jacob murmured.

“What girl doesn’t want to be loved?” I asked. “To you, sex was just a release, Jacob. It’s so much more than that.”

“And you know this how?” Jacob asked, eyeing me warily.

“Experience,” I said, narrowing my eyes.

“You slept with him?” Jacob roared as he stood up from his seat. I gently pulled Bella behind me and stood between her and Jacob. “You slept with a fucking geek and you wouldn’t sleep with me?”

“Yes, Jacob. Edward loves me. He loves me so much that he’s going to marry me. I wanted to give him the most precious gift I had,” Bella said. “I wouldn’t give it to someone who didn’t love me. Which you never said you did.”

“How soon did she spread her legs for you, geek? That night? Did you fuck her that night?” Jacob snarled as he moved closer to me.

“Jacob, I think you need to leave,” I said calmly, putting my hand on Jacob’s chest, trying to thwart his slow, lumbering attack. “What goes on between Bella and me is private. If you continue to push, I will call the police. I don’t think you want an assault and battery charge on your record.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“Don’t tempt me,” I said quietly. Bella handed me her cell phone. “Does this feel strangely familiar?”

“It does, angel,” Bella said, kissing my shoulder.

“Okay, I’m going. I guess it’s good that you’re leaving, Isabella. Good riddance,” Jacob snarled as he stomped out of the apartment. He slammed the door. Bella jumped behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist.

“That was…interesting,” I said as I relaxed slightly, hugging Bella to my body.

“Fucking mongrel. I wanted shove a crutch up HIS ass,” Bella said as she plopped down on the couch. “I’m sorry, Edward.”

“Why are you apologizing? I don’t have a concussion or some random bruise. That meeting went better than I anticipated. He’s gone and there was no violence,” I said as I kissed her forehead. Bella was sniffling quietly and trying to burrow into my side. “Love?”

“Sorry, I’m a bit of a wreck. My hormones are fucked up. I hate being a woman,” Bella sobbed. I furrowed my brow and held her close to my chest. _A woman? Is she pregnant? With my baby?_  “Stupid period.” _God DAMN it. No Cullen babies, yet._

“I’m sorry, love,” I said as I kissed her head. She continued to sob and I just held her. “Is there anything I can do?”

“No. You’re doing it,” Bella mumbled against my shirt. I gently rubbed her back as she sniffled, humming quietly. She eventually pulled away and wiped her face. “Okay, enough drama. I need your muscles and height. There are some things in the cabinets that I can’t reach. Jacob put them up there for me and I don’t feel comfortable standing on a chair to get them.”

“Sure, love.”  We worked side by side in the kitchen. I pulled out some large bowls while Bella wrapped them into bubble wrap and placing them into boxes. Before we knew it, our stomachs were growling. It was embarrassing the sounds coming from my belly.

“Jesus, Cullen,” Bella snickered.

“I’m hungry. Shoot me,” I said, arching a brow.

“Okay, my hungry man, let’s get some food. I’d cook but my pots and pans are in that box right there,” Bella said as she pointed to a large box in the corner.  I nodded and hopped off the chair I was on. Bella tossed me her keys and we went to a local diner near her apartment. We ate a quiet dinner, discussing the foundation. Bella had some good ideas that I would want to put into play. She really wanted a group for teenage girls with missing parents, either by death or missing in action. She also wanted to have older children in the foundation act as ambassadors for the younger children.

After dinner, I paid the bill and we went back to Bella’s apartment. I was tired from my early morning flight. Bella was tired from her emotional outburst and as a side effect of having her period. So, we watched a movie on the couch that I rented from Red Box. We didn’t even make it through the first half of the movie. We both zonked out on the couch. Bella was laying with her head on my lap and I was stretched out with my own head against the armrest. I woke up in the middle of the night to a blue screen and the most beautiful women in my arms. Oh, and my eyes were screaming, too. I fell asleep with my contacts in. _Damn it._ I gently lifted my sleeping beauty and carried her to her bedroom. She moaned quietly when I put her on the bed. I kissed her forehead and went to remove my contact lenses. I slipped off my clothes and did the same for Bella, leaving her in her tank top and panties. She was clutching Rufus, a slight pout on her lips. I covered her with the blanket and curled myself around her protectively, falling asleep quickly.

xx ANSOL xx

The next day was a flurry of packing. Bella was an emotional wreck. I felt for her. Truly I did, but she was not pleasant to be around. I actually called Rose for reinforcements. Bella was snapping at me and I was afraid of losing my temper with her. Not hitting her. Obviously. I would never raise my hand to woman. Ever. I just didn’t want to yell at her. But she was doing everything to get on my damn nerves.

When Rose arrived, I hugged her tightly. Rose just laughed at me and went to console Bella in her bedroom. I finished wrapping several items in the office and boxing them up. Bella had put me in charge of dismantling all things technical and I was more than happy to oblige. I love my girl, but she does not know technology. She can create and fix the written word like nobody’s business. However, ask her to download a song from iTunes or to do something involving a computer, steer clear.

About an hour later, I had all of Bella’s office packed and the boxes were neatly stacked. My OCD tendencies came out in full effect. The boxes were labeled and stacked alphabetically. In one of her tirades, Bella gave me grief for my handwriting. ‘It’s so small! How can  you read that?’ I arched a brow and counted to ten. Hell, at least you can read my handwriting. Emmett’s is indecipherable. Anyhow, Bella came into the office and wrapped her arms around my waist. “I’m sorry for being a bitch, Edward.”

“You’re not a bitch, Bella,” I said, kissing her forehead.

“Yes, she was,” Rose said from the doorway. “Edward took time off from work to help your scrawny ass move. I know you are surfing the crimson wave, but girl, you need to cut him some slack. Don’t give him hell because he has tiny handwriting. His cock is huge. If his cock was tiny, then you have reason to give him shit. Tiny handwriting is NOTHING. Tiny cocks SUCK.”

“Um, wow, Rose,” I snickered. “Rant much?”

“One of my boys had the tiniest penis. Ever. Hold up your pinky finger, Edward.” I did and looked at it. “That’s how big he was. Usually a guy who is not that well endowed makes up in other ways. This guy, not so much. Suffice it to say, he was just one time deal.”

“The size of my pinky?” I asked. I had some long ass fingers but that was tiny.

“Actually it was more the size of Bella’s pinky,” Rose clarified.

“That just sucks,” I said, trying to contain my laughter. And failing. Miserably.

“Yeah. Yuck it up, Cullen. Bella will never have to experience the pint-sized peen thanks to your supercock,” Rose said with a dry grin. “As long as I’m here, let’s get this shit done. I’ll finish up the living room while you two tackle Bella’s closet.”

“Yes ma’am,” Bella said with a salute. I grabbed several boxes, sticking a permanent marker in my shorts pocket. Bella opened the closet door and I started making the boxes for her. “How many do you think we’ll need for here?”

“My guess is four or five,” I said. “Let’s start with your shoes.” Bella nodded and put her shoes into the box I created for her. We worked together to finish her closet, bathroom and everywhere in between. I asked if she had any storage in her apartment. Bella said that she emptied that out first thing, pointing to a stack of boxes in her living room. By the time we were done, her apartment looked completely barren. The only things that were out were her furniture, suitcase, a cooler and her bedding which we were going to pack up tomorrow. The movers were slated to come around nine to begin taking her items from her apartment. Once they were gone, Bella, Rose and I were going to spend the rest of the day cleaning her apartment. Tomorrow night, we were spending in a hotel. The day following, Bella was going to drop off her keys after she did a final walk through with the management and we were going to begin our three day trek to Chicago.

For dinner, we were all sitting around Bella’s cocktail table, eating Chinese. Rose wanted to spend the night here as Royce was at her house. I was pleased that Rosalie was getting out of her marriage that had no love. She deserved all the love in the world and now she had an opportunity to get it. I was eating some crab Rangoon as Rose and Bella were laughing drunkenly over some ex-boyfriend of Rosalie’s. Did I mention that they drank an entire bottle of wine? Totally lit.

“So, Isabella,” Rose began as she chugged her wine. “what are you going to miss the most about Phoenix? Besides me, because I know I rock.”

“Wow, Rose,” Bella snickered as she sat on her couch, curling her legs underneath her. “Hmmmm…probably my mom. She has been my rock for forever. My biggest advocate before Edward.” Bella ruffled my hair. I turned and looked at her, giving her a loving smile.

“Oh, you’ll never believe who I ran into yesterday,” Rose boomed. “Tim Napleton!”

“Who’s Tim Napleton?” I asked.

“Remember the guy who silly stringed me?” Bella asked.

“That’s his name?” I replied. Bella nodded. I growled lightly, crossing my arms over my chest.

“Ooooooooh, Edward’s jealous,” Rose guffawed as she pointed at me. “Jealousward!”

“Really creative, Rose,” I said dryly. “I’m not jealous. He hurt Bella. I’m pissed.”

“He apologized, angel,” Bella said as she kissed my neck. “So, what did Tim want?”

“Well, I was at the grocery store. I was picking up more packing tape and bubble wrap for you. Tim asked if I was moving and I said no. I said that you were. He got his wistful look in his eyes. He asked where you moving to and why?”

“What did you tell him?” Bella asked.

“I said that you got a promotion and were moving to Chicago. To be closer to your fiancé,” Rose answered. “He shit a brick when he heard that. I think he still hoped that he had a chance with you…That boy is hopelessly in love with you.”

“I could never love Tim Napleton. We’re friends. We’ll only ever be friends. I can’t trust him,” Bella said.

“Well, I invited him over so he could say goodbye,” Rose said. “He should be here…” _Knock, knock_. “Now.”

“Rosalie Lillian Hale, you are dead,” Bella seethed. Rose laughed and hopped up to answer the door. I heard quiet voices. Bella pulled me onto the couch, scrambling onto my lap. “Will you help me murder Rose?”

“No, Bella,” I said as I kissed her forehead. “Her heart was in the right place. However, if you don’t want him here, say good bye and ask him to leave. Simple.”

“Your hand is firmly planted in mine, Sexy Geek Boy,” Bella said as she kissed my lips.

“Would you rather I pee on you?” I snorted.

“Ah, no,” Bella sighed. I kissed her neck, tracing my tongue in circles along her pulse point. Bella melted against my chest, moaning quietly. “You can so make me crazy, Edward. AND I can’t do anything about it…mother fucker.”

“No thanks. Renee is nice, but I love you,” I snickered.

“That’s good. I’d have to kick your ass if you loved my mom more than me,” Bella said dryly.

“One thing did surprise me. I’m only a few years younger than Phil. Your mom is quite the cougar,” I laughed.  _Smack!_ “Ouch!”

“Phil makes my mom happy. So shut it!” Bella said, pointing at my nose. I kissed her fingertip.

“Bella?”

I looked over my shoulder and saw a man with dark brown hair, ice blue eyes and a muscular build standing in Bella’s kitchen. Bella got off my lap, kissing me sweetly. We stood up and walked to the kitchen. “Hey Tim,” Bella said quietly.

“You’re moving?” Tim asked.

“Yeah. I got a promotion and I want to be closer to my fiancé. Tim Napleton this is Edward Cullen, my fiancé, by the way,” Bella said, introducing us.

“Nice to meet you,” I said holding my hand out. We shook hands.

“You too, man. You got yourself a wonderful woman,” Tim said with a sad smile.

“I know. She’s the best,” I answered, putting my arm around her waist.

“Do you want something to drink, Timmy?” Rose asked. “We have some beer and wine. Water too.”

“Beer would be great,” Tim said, giving Rose a relieved smile. Rose blushed and went to grab a beer from the fridge.

“Did Rose just blush?” I asked against Bella’s ear. She turned and nodded emphatically.

“Here you go, Timmy,” Rose said as she handed him a bottle of Miller Lite.

“Thanks, Rose,” Tim said gratefully.

“Let’s sit down,” I offered. “We spent most of the day packing and I’m honestly tired.” I laced my fingers through Bella’s and led her to the oversized chair. I sat down, pulling her into my lap. Rose and Tim took the seats on the couch. “What do you do, Tim?”

“I’m a contractor. I’m hoping to start my own business. However, in this economy, it’s fucking difficult,” Tim replied. “Right now, I work for Rose’s soon-to-be ex-husband.”

“He’s the best contractor in King Construction,” Rose said proudly. Tim blushed and gave Rose an appreciative look. Bella pinched my thigh, bouncing on my lap. _Don’t do that, gorgeous. Makes me want to drag you into the bedroom and have my wicked way with you._

“What do you focus your attention on, Tim?” I asked.

“Anything,” Tim shrugged. “My best work to date was for this school. I was in charge of the remodel of their library and it turned out really good.”

“Okay, Tim, I know we just met, but I have a proposal for you,” I said. Bella looked at me, giving me a huge smile. “I’m starting a foundation in Chicago. The Cullen Children’s Foundation. It’s going to be a safe haven for children. Anyhow, I purchased a warehouse. I hired an architect to come up with plans, but I do not have a contractor. I’d love to hear what ideas you’d have for this warehouse, which will be the headquarters for the foundation.”

“Cullen? Wait, do you know the guy who works at Whitlock Technologies? I own stock in that company and it’s made me a mint,” Tim said.

“I’m that guy,” I grinned crookedly.

“Shut the fuck up,” Tim said in disbelief. “Really?”

“Believe it, Timmy,” Rose said, rubbing his shoulders. “This is huge.”

“Now, Tim, it’s not a guarantee. It’s an interview. However, if you get it, you’d be working on this project for a while,” I answered. “Our goal is to have the warehouse open by Halloween. I’ve already applied for the appropriate permits. I just need someone to make it happen.”

“I’d be honored to help out, Mr. Cullen,” Tim said reverently.

“God, don’t call me that. Edward is fine. If you are as good as you say you are, I’d be honored to have your help. I should be back in Chicago by September 4th. I’ll be on an extended vacation the last two weeks of September, but if you are willing to fly out sometime the following week…”

“I’m there,” Tim said excitedly. “Do you have any plans with you?”

“In my bag,” I said as I patted Bella’s legs. She got up and I showed him the preliminary plans. He was brimming with excitement. We decided to go to a 24 hour photocopy place to make him copies of the plans. I decided two rooms for him to work on as his ‘interview.’ We also set up a time for him to come and interview with me along with a walk through of the warehouse. Tim also made some interesting comments about the design. I called and left a message with Eric, asking him to arrange for a flight for Tim Napleton and for a hotel for him while he was in town.

We driving back to Bella’s apartment when Tim asked, “How long have you and Bella been together?”

“A little over four months,” I answered.

“Wow. That seems fast to be engaged,” Tim murmured.

“I love her and she’s my life,” I replied. “It was an instant connection.”

“I love Bella too, but she would never want to be with me. I’m certain she told you about what I did to her when we were in eighth grade,” Tim said nervously.

“Yeah, she did. She also said that you apologized,” I replied quietly. Tim nodded. “I realize that you still have feelings for my fiancée.”

“Edward, I would never interfere in her happiness. Seeing her with you…she’s glowing. She’s smiling. She’s in love. I would never want to take that away,” Tim said sincerely.

“Rose is pretty special,” I prompted.

“Rose is gorgeous. However, she’s married. I was with her once and it was fucking amazing. But she’s married,” Tim mumbled.

“She’s getting divorced,” I said.

“I know. But Rose is also moving,” Tim muttered sadly. “Everyone that I care for is leaving.”

“If things work out, you could be in Chicago too,” I smiled.

“I know. But I don’t want to start anything…”

“Tim, don’t let the fear of the unknown freak you out. I lived 31 years in constant fear. Bella is my first real relationship,” I said.

“Dude, you’re like a millionaire. You probably had girls falling all over you in Chicago. And you are good looking too,” Tim said as he parked his truck. “Not that I’m hitting on you. I’m straight. I like women.”

“Trust me, Tim. It’s not the first time I’ve been hit on by a gay man. One of my best friends, Demetri, is gay and his boyfriend is constantly trying to kiss me.”

“Yeah, that’s weird,” Tim snickered.

“Tell me about it. Anyhow, I was shy. I still am very shy. I’m also a bit of nerd and socially inept,” I shrugged. “I never wanted to be with a girl, a woman, for fear of being rejected. But all of that changed when I met Bella. I finally understood why everyone was encouraging me to find someone special. I would do anything for that woman in that apartment. Anything. And I have. I will continue doing so until I die.”

“Wow,” Tim murmured. “When you say that Bella was your first relationship…”

“She’s my first everything,” I answered honestly. “And my last. She’s it for me.” Tim nodded and gave me a smile. A genuine smile. “I know you care about Bella, but I can’t deny the spark you have with Rose.”

“Rose is…” Tim said with a blush. “I want her. I want her to be mine. I love Bella but I adore Rosalie. I would do anything for her, like you would for Bella.”

“Then be with her,” I said. Tim clapped my shoulder and nodded. We got out of Tim’s truck and went back to Bella’s apartment. Rose and Bella were curled up on the couch, dead to the world. Rose was snoring quite loudly, her head on Bella’s lap. “You grab yours and I grab mine?”

“Yeah,” Tim snickered. He scooped Rose. “Guest bedroom?”

“Second door on the left,” I said as I picked up my sleeping angel. She moaned quietly and burrowed against my chest. I carried her to the bedroom, placing her between the sheets. I took off my shorts and pulled my t-shirt over my head. I set my cell phone alarm.  I removed my glasses and crawled into bed with my love. She rolled over and put her head on my chest, right over my heart. I held her, running my hand over her back until I fell asleep.

The alarm went off very early. However, if it wasn’t the alarm that woke us up, it was the incessant banging against the wall. “If there is a dent in my wall, I will kill Rosalie,” Bella grumbled against my chest.

“At least she’s with someone who has feelings for her,” I said as I kissed her forehead.

Bella looked at me, arching a brow. “You know something. Spill it.” I laughed and recounted the conversation with Tim in the car. When I was done, Bella had a grin on her face. She squealed and hugged me tightly. I also told her that I was going to hire Tim as my contractor. However, I did want to see what his plans were for the warehouse before I made my decision. She kissed me, her warm lips molding with mine. Bella’s tiny hand slipped into my boxers and moved toward my painful erection when there was a loud knock on the door. “Damn it. Later, angel. I promise to make you feel good later,” Bella mumbled.

“You don’t have to, gorgeous,” I said as shifted out of the bed, pulling up my shorts. Bella pouted. “But if you want to, I’m totally okay with that at the hotel.”

“Okay,” Bella chirped. I rolled my eyes and opened the door.

“A six pack, defined pecs, and…” Rose turned me around, “a gorgeous back. Not bad SGB.”

“Good morning, Rose,” I replied. “Where’s Tim?”

“He had to leave after…” Rose blushed. “We’re going to try a relationship. He said I have you to thank?”

“I just pushed him in the right direction,” I smiled. “He really cares about you, Rosalie. Perhaps he’s your ‘geek charming.’”

“He’s no geek, but he is charming,” Rose said. “Anyhow, the movers are here. Early, I know. Should I have them attack the kitchen and living room?”

“Yeah. And if they could burn the bed in your bedroom, that would be great,” Bella said as she pulled her hair into a sloppy bun. “I was debating on taking it in the first place. Hearing your morning activities solidified my decision to make the old full-sized go away.”

“Sure, Bellini,” Rose blushed. “Sheets too?”

“The whole shebang,” Bella replied as she wrapped her arms around my waist. “I’m going to shower. Want to join me?”

“Probably not. I’m a little riled up and seeing you naked would not be a good combination,” I rambled. “I’m going to use the other bathroom and then I’ll help with the movers.” I darted out of the bedroom and showered quickly. After three hours, the apartment was completely bare of all of Bella’s possessions, except her suitcases that she was taking with her on the road trip. After the movers left, we ate a quick lunch and then went to work on cleaning Bella’s apartment. It was in pretty good condition. We just needed to make minor repairs to the walls where she had hung things, clean the fridge, vacuum and scour the bathrooms. Between the three of us, we got the apartment cleaned. It took less time than we anticipated. Rose suggested that Bella do her walk through with the management tonight so we could leave early tomorrow morning. I urged her to do the same. Bella nodded and went down to the management office. Ten minutes later, Bella returned with the manager and did the walk through. Everything was in order. Rose and I looked around to see if anything was missing and I carried our bags to Bella’s car. When I got back up to the apartment, Bella handed over her key while she received a form from the manager. They shook hands and the manager left. “So, you’re done with this place?”

“Yep. One chapter of my life is done and I’m moving onto the next,” Bella smiled. “Let’s check into the hotel.”

Rose hugged Bella, tears falling down her face. Bella was also crying. I felt my own tears prick in my eyes as I watched them embrace. Rose looked at me and pulled into the hug. I held both of them as they sobbed. Eventually we broke apart. Rose kissed Bella on the cheek and did the same to me. She also whispered in my ear that she would kick my ass if I hurt Bella. I promised I would never hurt her. Rose patted my cheek and got into her red BMW. Bella and I drove to the hotel. We both were tired and decided to spend some time in the hot tub in the room. Afterward, we went to bed.

The next morning dawned dreary and rainy. Bella frowned at her last day in Phoenix to be so cruddy. I kissed her soft lips and told her that we would be back. Since we didn’t have to go to Bella’s apartment, we decided to have breakfast with Renee. She was surprised to see us but happy that we came. It was a sad breakfast. You could tell that Renee didn’t want Bella to go. Bella reassured her mom that things would be okay. However, when Renee saw how I watched over her daughter, she gave us a smile and said that it would be. After another tearful goodbye, Bella and I got into her car. I was driving first since Bella was sobbing. I held her hand as I pulled away.

“Bella? You don’t have to move,” I murmured. I hated seeing my fiancée fall apart like this.

“Yes, I do. Edward, I’m fine,” she sniffled. “It’s hard. However, my hormones are causing me to be this emotional. I normally wouldn’t be this sobbing, crying mess.”

“Bella, you can sob and cry all you want. You’re leaving your life. Your family. Your friends,” I said, looking at her briefly. “I hate seeing you like this, love.”

“I’ll be fine, Edward. Trust me.”

“Why don’t you take a nap? I want to be in Albuquerque by nightfall,” I said. Bella nodded and handed me her iPod. I plugged it in and we listened to it on shuffle. Soon the car was filled with Bella’s quiet snores as I sped down the highway toward New Mexico. I pulled off the highway once we crossed over into New Mexico so we could get a late lunch/early dinner. I found a restaurant and gently nudged Bella awake. “Gorgeous…”

“Huh?” Bella asked sleepily.

“Let’s get something to eat,” I offered. Bella nodded and got out of the car. We ate our lunch/dinner in a comfortable silence. Bella was still sleepy. Her eyes were shutting as we were eating. “You okay, love?”

“Yeah, just really tired,” Bella shrugged. “I’m going to run to the ladies room and then we can boogie out of here. Do you want me to take over?”

“No, you just sleep. I can handle the driving,” I said, lacing my fingers with hers. I ran my thumb over her engagement ring. “I know you’re struggling, Bella. If you want to talk…”

“I know, Edward. Just let me sulk for a little bit,” Bella said with a sad smile. “I’ll be fine tomorrow. I promise you. I’m almost done with Aunt Flo. Thank GOD.”  I nodded emphatically. “I know I’ve been horrible towards you. Edward, you have the patience of a saint.”

“I had to call in reinforcements,” I snickered. “Rosalie, remember?”

“True.” Bella squeezed my hand and went toward the bathroom. I paid the bill and wandered around the ‘gift shop’ part of the diner. It was like a southwest version of Cracker Barrel. I ended up buying some munchies and some pop before Bella came out of the bathroom. “You ready to go, angel?” I smiled and offered my hand to Bella. We walked out to the car and continued our trek toward to Albuquerque. “Edward?”

“Yes, love?”

“Never mind.”

“What is it, Bella?” I pressed.

“I was talking to Rose last night. About us and our ‘relationship.’ You know, sexual relationship,” Bella blushed. “Nothing in too much detail, of course. But I was curious, what are some of your fantasies? Sexual fantasies? I want to keep you coming back for more.”

“Bella, I will always want you,” I said, arching my brow.

“Even when I’m old, wrinkly and have stretch marks,” Bella snickered.

“You will still be the most beautiful woman in the world to me. Will you still want me when I’m balding and have a belly?”

“Edward, you will not go bald. Your hair is so thick. And I doubt you’ll get a belly, either. You’re just naturally thin,” Bella admonished. “But, yes I would love you even then. So, fantasies?”

“How about we trade off? I tell you one of my fantasies and then you tell me one of yours,” I said, my face heating up.

“Deal. You first.”

“Well, you witnessed my first fantasy. The elevator?”

“That doesn’t count. Give me something different,” Bella said as she sipped her water that I bought.

“My Aston,” I said.

“You want make love in your Aston Martin?”

“Yep. Your turn.”

“You took mine,” Bella quipped, giving me a wink. “Okay, Rose told me about this one time she was blindfolded. The way she described it was so erotic. I got turned on listening to her. So, I’d like you to blindfold me.”

“That takes a lot of trust, Bella,” I said, my shorts getting tighter.

“I trust you implicitly. Your next fantasy, angel.”

“I want to relinquish all my control to you. You dominate me in every way,” I growled lightly.

“Ditto, angel,” Bella purred. “So, what else?”

“I would like you to dance for me,” I said with a lascivious grin. “You are so incredibly gorgeous, Bella. I want to see you move your body for me. You?”

“Sex on the beach,” Bella smirked. “Knowing that anyone can see us making love.”

“Okay, we need to stop,” I squeaked. “I’m getting really turned on right now and there is nothing I can do about it.”

“Yes, there is…” Bella cooed. Her hand traced my thigh toward the button of my shorts. She unbuckled her seatbelt and popped the button. “Don’t get into a car accident, Edward. That would suck…just like I’m about to do to you.” I swerved the car and gave Bella a look of complete shock. “Swerving will draw attention to us, Edward. Keep your eyes on the road while I keep my mouth on your cock.”

“Bella,” I said quietly. She kissed my neck and lowered the zipper to my shorts. Bella’s hand moved into my boxer briefs and pulled out my arousal. “You will be the death of me.”

“Keep your eyes on the road and enjoy,” Bella murmured as she kissed lips before ducking under my arm. Her soft lips came in contact with the head of my dick and I moaned. Loudly. Bella chuckled as she licked the tip. I wanted to watch Bella, but I needed to keep my eyes on the road. _Do not kill yourself as your getting road head._ I sped down the highway as Bella’s warm mouth enveloped my turgid cock. I again moaned, eyes rolling to the back of my head. _Eyes on the road._ I gripped the steering wheel as Bella lowered her mouth around me. I whimpered quietly as Bella began bobbing her head along my hardened length. She hummed. The sound went through me like a shockwave. I shifted my hips and bit my lip. Bella swirled her tongue along the head of my cock. “Feeling good, angel?”

“God, yes,” I said lowly. I brushed her hair away from her face, caressing her soft cheek. “So good.”

“Excellent,” Bella murmured as she plunged my cock into her mouth. I swerved the car slightly but righted it quickly. I blew out a breath as Bella’s head moved fast along my erection. My hips were moving on their own. I tried to control them so I wouldn’t cause Bella to hit the steering wheel while she sucked me off. “You taste so good, Edward. Spicy.”

“Fuck,” I groaned as I tried to calm my erratic breathing. “You make me feel so good, gorgeous. I’m so close…”

“I know, Edward,” she murmured. Her lips ran across my cock. My body was like a livewire: ready to explode. One more touch. One more caress. One more lick and I was a goner. Bella looked up at me and pulled my entire arousal into her mouth, dragging her teeth along the length. That did it. My body reacted with a shudder. I had to pull over. I stopped on the shoulder, gripping Bella’s soft mahogany hair while Bella’s lips tightened around me and she swallowed my release. Once I was done, I slumped against the seat. Bella sat up and daintily wiped her mouth. “You stopped…”

“If I kept driving, we’d be dead,” I said breathily. Since we were stopped, I pulled her to me. I crushed my lips against hers hungrily. My tongue slid between her lips, invading her warm mouth. Bella moaned and tangled her hands in my hair, pulling painfully. “God, I love you, baby.”

“I love you, more,” Bella whispered against my mouth. “We probably should get moving. I don’t want a cop to come by and see all your business.”

“You’re the one who took my business out,” I laughed. Bella went to put my cock back in my shorts but I stopped her. I eased my now flaccid penis back into my boxer briefs and buttoned my shorts. I kissed her three times quickly and eased back onto the highway.

The rest of the drive was uneventful. Bella and I talked about our wedding and some ideas she had. I told her more about our trip to Maui. A few hours later, I pulled into a hotel in Albuquerque and we settled in for the night. I asked if Bella wanted to go out on the town. She said no. She did call the moving company to verify that the movers had the correct address. Most of Bella’s furniture was going to be donated. She said it was all second hand except for her bedroom set. We were going to use that for one of the guest bedrooms in our new home. All of the boxes were going to be delivered to the house. Bella had typed it all up for the movers so they would know. Alice said that she’d meet the movers at the house if we didn’t make it back in time. Bella sent the same instructions to Alice.

The next day we left early. We had to get to Tulsa. Bella drove for the first half. She was finally over her funk and was actually back to her chipper self. _Apparently, swallowing your spooge was the miracle cure…_ I really am turning into Jasper. We made pretty good time and stopped in Amarillo for lunch. I drove for the second half of the day. We managed to get into Tulsa sooner because of my crazy ass speeding skills. We went to dinner at this country line dancing bar. We both felt out of place in our shorts and t-shirts. Everyone was wearing jeans, plaid button down shirts and cowboy hats. I did manage to get Bella out onto the dance floor for the Cha Cha Slide. It was the only dance I knew and Bella caught on pretty quickly. We went to a hotel after our dancing fun and fell into bed. I really wanted to repay Bella for her act in the car. However, she refused, saying that we would have to wait until we were in our home. I pouted but settled for holding her all night. _Something I can get used to for the rest of my life._

The next day started off roughly. Alice called saying that the movers were at the house. Bella spoke with Alice. Apparently several boxes were crushed in the move, ruining the items inside. When Bella asked which boxes, she got so pissed. It was all of her plates and dishes that were ruined, in addition to some sentimental items. Alice told Bella that the company will be paying to replace the broken items. Bella didn’t care about the broken items, just the sentimental ones. She spent the morning in the car sulking. Not that I blamed her. I’d be pissed too. Bella just told me to drive and only stop for gas. By late afternoon, we were driving through Bloomington, Illinois when I needed to get some food. I got off the highway and went through a drive through. Bella got something, but just nibbled at it. She was really upset and just wanted to see the damage to her items.

Nearly three hours later, I pulled into the driveway of our home. Alice and Jasper were standing on the front steps. Alice was bouncing on her toes. Jasper was trying to contain her, but failing.

_And Hurricane Alice in…_

_Three…_

_Two…_

_One…_

“Bella! Bella! Bella!” Alice shrieked as she opened the door to Bella’s car. With shocking strength, Alice pulled Bella out of the car and hugged her tightly. “I missed you!”

“I missed you, too, Alice,” Bella said as she returned her hug. “Thank you for taking care of the movers this morning.”

“Not a problem,” Alice said quietly. “I’m sorry about your plates.”

“You didn’t break them,” Bella replied. “It’s the other stuff that pisses me off. Can I see it?”  Alice nodded and led Bella into the house.

“How was the trip, Edwina?” Jasper asked.

“Good. Long. I’m never driving that type of distance. EVER. AGAIN,” I said as I pulled my shades into my hair. “My ass is asleep. It also didn’t help that Bella was upset on the first day and pissed off today. She was not a pleasant driving companion.”

“Love ain’t always hearts and flowers, Edwina,” Jasper said as he leaned against Bella’s car. “You didn’t yell at her, did you?”

“No, you ass. I’m worried. I’m afraid that we’re rushing into this,” I sighed as I grabbed our suitcases from the backseat.

“It was fast. But when it’s in your heart, you know,” Jasper said as he grabbed Bella’s suitcase. “Do you love her?”

“With my whole heart and soul,” I answered as I walked into the house. “Holy shit. Esme and Alice got a lot done.”

“Tell me about it. The only thing left to do is your music room and bedroom,” Jasper said as he smirked at the house. “You and Bella decided on this?”

“Together, yeah. I sent pictures back and forth via email and text. Once we made a decision, I gave Alice my credit card to purchase the furniture and décor. I don’t even want to know how much all of this cost,” I grumbled.

“It’s not like money is an issue, Edward,” Jasper snickered.

“I know. But I’m still not one to flaunt my wealth,” I said as I went into the kitchen, pulling out a beer. Jasper motioned for one and I gave him the beer in my hands, grabbing another one for myself. We stood around and talked a bit about Whitlock and things that I missed while I was driving. Bella and Alice came down a half hour later. Bella’s cheeks were tear stained but she was livid. I put my beer down and hugged my love. She clutched at my shirt, sniffling quietly. “It’s okay, love.”

“I know. Just some special things were broken. My grandmother’s doll that she gave me when I was old enough. One of those nice porcelain dolls,” Bella mumbled.

“The one on your dresser?” Bella nodded. “Oh, I’m sorry, gorgeous.”

“The movers are going to send a check,” Bella said as she pulled away, chugging some of my beer. “They better be very generous.”

“So, Bella, do you like the house?” Alice asked as she wrapped her arms around Jasper’s waist.

“I haven’t had time to even look at the house, Alice. I’m sorry. I was too busy worrying about my shit,” Bella said with a frown.

“Well, let’s check it out.” Alice grabbed both my and Bella’s hands, leading us through our home. She prattled on about the furniture we chose. However, the furniture is not what I was looking at. I was looking at my fiancée. She’s finally here. Permanently. My love is with me forever. The only thing that will separate us will be death.“Bella! You need to see your closet!” Alice shrieked.

And Alice…

**A/N: A bit of a transition type chapter. Up next will be the trip to Maui and some lemony goodness. Extra juicy. If you want to see what Bella and Edward’s home looks like…check out my tumblr. Linky is on my profile page. Also check there for teasers and other pictures from the story. Leave me love!**

 


	28. Maui

**I'd like to send a shout out to a couple of people who have been seriously making writing this story so much fun. Thank you to Leslie (StarttheFantasy), Ashley (edwardsouthernbella), Stephanie (luvstwilight09), Lexi (SexyLexiCullen), Kiki (kikithedreamer) and Kyla (theonlykyla) for their support and pimp-age of the story. I love you, ladies! MUAH! Also, thank you to the ladies of The Lemonade Stand for their mention on their blog! Thank you to Wendy from TwilightFicZone for the wonderful review on her blog! I’m truly humbled at the response to this story. I mean, wow! Also to all of my frequent reviewers…you know who you are, especially Sandra, Mrs. Bella Masen, and tropicnebula! Your reviews and words of encouragement make me so happy. And they make me write faster!**

**Just fair warning…this chapter will be filled with extra juicy lemony goodness. If you’re under the age to vote…don’t read.**

**Also, I don't own any of this. I make no money for writing these stories. Though I would like to. I just need to get an original thought or characters. Or something...**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Maui**

**BPOV**

Yeah, I pretty much sucked the entire trip from Phoenix to Chicago. I was so cranky and bitchy and mean and I’m surprised that Edward still wanted to be with me. Then, couple that with my period and broken items from the move, I was horrific. Alice managed to calm me down. Thankfully. She gave us a tour of our home, complete with all of the furniture except for the master bedroom furniture and Edward’s music room. We had a quiet dinner with Alice and Jasper before they left. As soon as they did, Edward and I went to sleep. It was a long and taxing trip for both of us. Plus, Edward had to go to work the next day. I got to look forward to dealing with the DMV.

Six hours, one written test, one driving test and several forms later, I had a new driver’s license and new registration for my car. I drove home and called my mom, informing her that I got in safe and sound. She was happy to hear that. She was upset about my broken items, but it’s not the first time that happened. When she moved into the house with Phil, all of his china that he got from his parents as his inheritance was completely shattered. It was insanely expensive Wedgewood china, too. My mom put the whole thing in perspective. I was with Edward and the things that were broken could be replaced. Edward couldn’t. He was unique and irreplaceable.

_When did my mom become so wise? It’s scary…_

The next day, Alice took me out to purchase our bedroom furniture. I wanted to go with my fiancé, but Edward was pretty much working up until we left for Maui. If he wasn’t working at Whitlock, he was working on the foundation. His work ethic amazed me. One of the many things I loved about him.

We’d been in the house for about a week when Edward came home. He had Tim with him. They were chattering about the foundation and the plans for the warehouse for the kids. We decided to go out in celebration as Tim was hired as the contractor for the foundation and he was also going to do some architectural work on the plans as well. We went out to some bar and grill. They were discussing the logistics of Tim’s working in Chicago. Through the foundation, Edward would provide some money for obtaining an apartment. If Tim liked it enough, he would have to make the lease permanent. However, Edward started the preliminary work for Tim’s living arrangements. After dinner, Tim went back to his hotel. Edward and I went back to the house.

As soon as we were inside the house, we attacked each other. Seeing Edward in his ‘compassionate, CEO’ mode made my girly bits tingle. We made love on the washer and dryer. I don’t know what came over us, but the overwhelming need to be with Edward was too much. He felt the same way about me. It had been nearly three and half weeks since we last been with each other. Being separated, moving in together, Edward’s insane work schedule and me having my period made it difficult to be intimate. After our whirlwind love making session in the laundry room, Edward carried me up to our bedroom. We made love slowly and passionately in our new bed, rekindling our spark. The glow behind Edward’s eyes was penetrating as he entered me. Tears pricked my eyes at the love I saw there.

_How did you get so lucky, Bella?_

Before I knew it, I was sitting in my brand new, HUGE closet. My suitcase was open in front of me while Alice was throwing clothes into it for our trip. I just sat there while Hurricane Alice barreled through my clothes. She grumbled under her breath about how I had no cute clothes and that my bathing suit collection is severely lacking. She darted out of the closet. She returned a few minutes later with a large garment bag. Inside there were several summer dresses, five bathing suits and some casual summer attire. Alice told me that she wanted me to be prepared. I groaned.

Then she told me to start packing for Edward, starting with SPF 100 sun block. I rolled my eyes and began tossing shorts and pants into Edward’s suitcase. Alice grumbled and shooed me away. _Pushy, pushy._ I decided to not fight her and packed my toiletries.

Alice left and told us that the limo was coming for us at seven in the morning. I hugged her and thanked her for her help. As she was leaving, Edward was pulling up in his Volvo. He ruffled Alice’s hair as he strode past her. Alice smacked Edward in the arm and slid into her sporty yellow Porsche. Edward turned to me and gave me his signature crooked grin. He jogged up and put his messenger bag on the floor, picking me up. “I missed you, gorgeous,” he said against my mouth as he kissed me. “We’re going to Maui tomorrow.”

“Yes, we are,” I smiled. “Are you excited?”

“To be in paradise with the girl of my dreams? Hell yeah. Flying eight and half hours to get there? Not so much,” Edward chuckled as he put me down on the floor. “I still need to pack.”

“All done, angel,” I said as I pulled him inside. “Alice and I packed your bags.”

“Should I be afraid?” Edward asked, arching a brow over his glasses. “You didn’t pack just loin cloths in there?”

I snorted and shook my head. “No, Edward. There are clothes. Though it would be nice to have a ‘naked’ day in Maui,” I purred.

“That can be arranged,” Edward said huskily. “Our villa is on a private beach. No one can see us.”

_And I need new panties…_

“I heard that, Bella,” Edward snickered. I shot him a look and smacked his arm. “What? Can’t I take some pleasure that my fiancé is turned on? Trust me when I say that I’m half cocked when I’m around you, Bella. Ready and raring to go. I can’t get enough of you. Oh, and I want to make love to you in the pool in Maui, at sunset. Consider that to be one of my fantasies.” Edward kissed my neck and walked past me into the kitchen where I had some dinner cooking. I gaped at his brazen behavior. He just winked.

_Winked!_

_Smug bastard._

We ate the stir fry that I made and then I showed him his suitcase with what I packed. Edward approved of the choices that were made and we decided to watch some television. I put my head in his lap while he idly played with my hair. I was nearly asleep when Edward’s velvety voice broke the silence between us. “What do you want to do in Maui, love?”

“Make love to you, twenty-four, seven,” I answered, looking up at him.

“Sounds so tempting,” Edward purred. “But I don’t think I can keep an erection for two weeks straight.”

“Damn it,” I grumbled.

“Seriously, what do you want to do? There’s snorkeling, parasailing, shopping…”

“Yeah, let’s shop, Edward. I’d rather gouge out my eyeballs with a fork dipped in the necrotizing fasciitis bacteria on it,” I said dryly.

“Oh, gross, Bella,” Edward groaned.

“What? I hate shopping. I’m not a typical girl in the fact that I want to spend exorbitant amounts of money on crap that I’ll never use,” I said.

“At least I know that you won’t spend money frivolously,” Edward snickered. “Well, we have to spend ONE day shopping. Alice dictated it. She wants Hawaiian themed things for her studio.”

“She’s so pushy,” I said. “I love your sister, but she needs to seriously back off.”

“I know. She can be a major pain in the ass,” Edward sighed. “But, she was my biggest advocate. Like your mom was for you. But I will talk to her about backing off. What did she do?”

“She’s trying to control every aspect of our wedding,” I said. “It’s OUR wedding. Not hers. I would like her help. Not her dictatorship.”

“I’ll speak with her. I promise. Back to Maui…”

“I’m flexible,” I shrugged as I put my arms around Edward’s waist. “Whatever you want to do, is okay with me.”

“Good to know,” Edward replied with an evil grin.

“What are you plotting?”

“Absolutely nothing.”

“Liar.”

“Nope. I cannot tell a lie,” Edward snickered.

“Yeah, whatever, Pinocchio.”

“Bella?”

“Yes, Pinocchio?”

“I love you.”

“Love you, too.”

_He’s so plotting something…_

“I heard that.”

_Damn it._

xx ANSOL xx

_I hate flying. I hate flying. I hate flying. Why, oh why am I on a plane for eight and half hours? Right, going to Maui. I HATE FLYING!_

“Edward,” I whimpered. “When are we taking off? I’m having a heart attack here.” I plucked at my white shirt and at my floral skirt nervously.

“Bella, you need to relax,” Edward said soothingly. He put his hand on my cheek, sliding down my neck. “Baby, your pulse is racing. Take deep breaths.” Edward breathed with me, trying to get me to calm down. His fingers twined through mine but I just cried quietly. He finally moved his arm around my shoulders, pressing me to his chest as the plane began moving. “Is your fear always this bad?”

“I was too busy sobbing because I was missing you to notice,” I mumbled against his pec. I wrapped my arms around his neck only wanting to crawl onto his lap. Instead I buried my nose against his neck, inhaling his clean scent.

“Jesus,” he murmured as he kissed my forehead. “Just relax. Nothing will happen. Millions of people fly everyday and they’re fine.”

“Not helping…distract me. Please.”

Edward grabbed a flight attendant, asking for a blanket. He flashed his dazzling smile and they quickly returned with a navy blue blanket. Edward covered my legs with the blanket as he pulled me closer to his body. Edward’s lips moved to my ear. His breath was hot against my flesh. “I’m glad you wore a skirt, Bella. It’ll make distracting you easier.”

“What?” I squeaked. Edward ran his fingers along my thigh, putting my leg over his.

“You need to be quiet, love,” he whispered against my neck. “Don’t want to arouse suspicion. Just focus on my voice. My touch. My lips. My fingers.” His fingertips glided along my inner thigh, inching closer to my center. His mouth moved along my neck, sucking and nipping at my skin. I arched my back, spreading my legs to give him easier access. His hand brushed along my lace covered clit. “Fuck, Bella, you’re so wet,” he growled. “I can feel you through your panties.” His mouth moved to my earlobe.

“Edward,” I moaned quietly.

“Shhhh, love,” Edward hissed against my ear as he pushed my panties to the side. “Just enjoy this.” He slowly eased finger into my body. I bit my lip to stop my moaning. He moved his finger in and out of my body, all the while kissing my neck and ear. With his thumb, he pressed against my clit. My hips rocked slightly as Edward added another finger into my heated core. I closed my eyes, letting my head fall back against the seat. “What do you want, Bella? Do you want to come?”

“Please, Edward,” I begged. I felt him smile against my skin and his movements sped up slightly, still concealed by the blanket on my lap. His fingers curled and twisted in my body, bringing me closer to the edge of pleasure. It was so clandestine to have my fiancé finger me in a crowded plane to Maui. It added to the intensity of my impending release. I was squirming and moving with the rhythm of Edward’s hand. Edward used his other hand to cup my chin and pull my face to his, massaging my lips. A low growl reverberated through his chest and I pulled at his bronze hair, trying to get him closer to me.

“Come for me, Isabella,” Edward murmured against my mouth, barely above a whisper. “All over my hand. I need to feel you.” His quiet plea was my undoing. I bit down on his lip lightly as my muscles clenched around his fingers. Edwards slowed his movements and withdrew his fingers from my body. He circled my clit one more time before adjusting my panties so I was covered. He sat back and put his fingers into his mouth, winking as he did so. “Distract you enough? Look out the window.”

I did and saw that we were airborne. My jaw dropped and I looked at him in shock. He sat back and pulled out a book, smiling smugly. I adjusted my skirt and put my head on his shoulder, finally comfortable with flying. _I just need Edward to do dirty things to me while we’re taking off. I wonder what his thoughts are about the mile high club?_

“I’m too tall, Bella. It would be uncomfortable for both of us,” Edward answered smoothly. “And you really need to work on your inner monologue. I can hear you.”

“So, no mile high club?”

“Unless we have a private plane, no.”

“Damn,” I mumbled as I pulled out my own book. _Maybe if I give him the most mind-blowing blow job, he’d arrange for a private plane ride home?_

“Nice try, Bella,” Edward said dryly. “For our honeymoon, I’ll get a private jet. But we’re stuck with commercial for this trip, love. At least we’re in First Class.”

“Am I really talking out loud?”

“Yes, gorgeous. I think you lost a few brain cells with the fuckawesome orgasm I just gave you,” Edward said as he kissed my lips. “Read your book. I’ll break out the laptop in a little bit for our personal movie. I’m not in the mood for bad acting or vampires.”

“What are they showing?”

“That parody of those books,” Edward shuddered. “I downloaded a few movies that we can watch.” He kissed me sweetly and reopened his book.

For the majority of the flight, Edward and I read our books. About halfway through the flight, Edward pulled out his laptop and we watched a movie. The rest of the flight was spent with me snoozing against Edward’s chest. His fingers gliding along my arm and his velvety voice humming quietly. The flight went on forever but the captain came on the intercom informing us that we were on final approach to Kahalui. Edward’s hand found mind and he cooed quietly in ear. I tried to calm my breathing as we slowly descended onto the island of Maui. I tensed as the plane’s wheels touched down. Edward’s lips captured mine and I forgot that we were landing. Once we were at the gate, I finally relaxed. We got off the plane and I pouted slightly.

“What’s with the face, gorgeous?” Edward laughed.

“Shouldn’t we be ‘leied?” I asked. “Dancing hula girls and half naked men putting leis on people?”

“Sorry, Bella. That’s only in the movies. No dancing hula girls or half naked men. I could take off my shirt and shake my ass for you?” Edward snickered.

“No. Leave your shirt on. This is for my eyes only, angel,” I said as I gestured to his body.

“Bella, I hate to burst your bubble. But when we go to the beach, other people are going to see me shirtless,” Edward said, arching a brow. I pouted further, causing Edward to laugh hysterically. “But only you get to see what’s below the belt.”

“Okay,” I murmured. “I can live with that.” Edward pulled me flush to his body and kissed me passionately, his tongue sweeping into my mouth. “I love you, Edward.”

“I love you. Much, much more, Isabella,” he said against my mouth. “Come on. Let’s get the car and head to the villa.”

“Do we need to go grocery shopping?” I asked.

“No. Our dinners will be prepared for us by a personal chef. Breakfast and lunch food has already been delivered,” Edward explained. “It’s all rolled into the cost of the villa.” We walked through the airport and picked up the car that Edward rented for our trip. He got a silver Mustang convertible. He smirked as he loaded our suitcases into the backseat and trunk. I rolled my eyes at his overwhelming need to spoil me. I put on my sunglasses as Edward lowered the top of the convertible. Edward put on his own sunglasses and he moved out of the parking lot. I gave him directions as he drove.

We got to the house after forty-five minutes on the road. It was a gated mansion and it was huge. It dwarfed our home in Chicago. In the driveway was black truck. Edward explained that it must be the chef for our dinner. We got out of the ‘Stang’ and walked up to the villa. The door was opened up by a tall, distinguished gentleman. “Mr. Cullen?” he asked in a resonant voice.

“Yes, that’s me,” Edward smiled. “This is my fiancée, Isabella Dwyer.”

“Nice to meet you, Miss Dwyer,” he said kindly. “My name is Alistair and I’m your chef for the duration of your stay. I’m also responsible for stocking your kitchen while you’re here. If there is anything that you desire, please don’t hesitate to ask. Come on in to your home away from home for the next two weeks. Do you need some help with your bags?”

“If you don’t mind, Alistair,” Edward said with a grateful grin. They walked out to the car and gathered the bags. I walked into the lavish home, shocked at how spacious and elegant it was. To the right of the entrance was the entertainment room with a television and a pool table. There was a set of stairs that led to the bedrooms on the top floor. However, the master bedroom was on the main floor. We were not going to use the top floor at all. I walked down the hallway past the stairs and saw the gourmet kitchen. My nose was filled with some delicious smells. I poked my head on the stove and saw that we were having some kind of fish, rice pilaf and sautéed vegetables. The dining room was off the kitchen and looked over the pool.

I heard Alistair and Edward speaking quietly as they came back to where I was exploring. Alistair, an older gentleman with graying blonde hair and warm green eyes, gave me a smile. “Is everything to your liking, Miss Dwyer?”

“Please, call me Bella,” I said.

“Miss Bella,” Alistair said with a slight nod of his head. “Well?”

“It’s gorgeous.”

“Alistair said that dinner will be ready in about ten minutes. Mahi Mahi,” Edward said as he put his arm around my waist. “And some pineapple cake for dessert.”

“Sounds delicious. And smells even better,” I said with a wide grin. “Will you be here every night, Alistair?”

“As long as you request me. I’ve given your fiancé my cell phone number. If you don’t want my services, you can just send me a text or give me a call. Sometimes you’ll want to go out for dinner or you might want to make something yourselves,” Alistair explained as he checked the food. “If you two want to look around, I’ll call you over the intercom for dinner.”

“Thank you, Alistair,” Edward said. He guided me out of the kitchen and we walked to the master bedroom. He clicked the door shut and pressed me against it. “We’re here in paradise for two weeks,” he growled. Edward kissed my hungrily and picked me up. I instinctually wrapped my legs around his waist as he pinned me to the door. “I’m grateful for Alistair, but I want you, Bella.”

“We can wait a half hour,” I chastised. I nipped at his jaw as he wiggled his hips, pushing his arousal against my body. “Fuck, Edward. You’re so hard.”

“I cannot wait a half hour,” Edward muttered against my mouth. He put me down and slid my panties off my body. His fingers moved up my thigh to my drenched center. “Shit, baby…” I moaned and reached for his shorts. I deftly unbuttoned them and pushed them and his boxers over his hips. With a needy kiss, he picked me up again and sheathed himself in my heat. “I’ve been wanting to do this since I ‘distracted you’ on takeoff. I’m not going to last long, Bella,” Edward groaned. “Hold on, baby.”

Using the door as leverage, Edward began slamming his hips against mine. He filled me to the hilt. I moaned against his mouth as he moved within my body. My fingers twined into his bronze colored hair, tugging at it. He grunted and moved us away from the door. With ease, he moved us to the bed where we collapsed in a heap of arms and legs. He fell out of me. “On your knees, Bella,” Edward commanded. I scrambled to my hands and knees and spread my legs. Edward pulled me flush to his chest. His hands moved to my breasts, lightly kneading the soft mounds. He bent his knees slightly and eased back into my heat. “So tight, Bella,” he cooed against my ear. “Play with yourself as I fill you.”

_Who is this and where’s my geek? Not that I’m complaining or anything…god DAMN!_

I reached my hand to my clit and circled my fingers over the sensitive bundle of nerves. Edward’s hand joined mine and we both worked my body. He was moaning loudly. I hooked my arm around his head, pulling his mouth to mine. We kissed each other’s lips as he drove into me. “Edward…I’m…” I breathed against his lips. My stomach was assaulted by a million butterflies as my orgasm washed over me. Each thrust that Edward filled me with, created a new wave of pleasure.

“Me too, love. Come with me,” he grunted as he sped up his movements.

“Ed…Edwaaaaaaaaaaard,” I moaned loudly as my muscles clenched around his massive cock. My orgasm triggered as he groaned against my mouth.

“Bellaaaaaaaaa,” he said as he tightened his hold around my waist. His cock twitched and felt him spill into my body. I slumped against him. Edward held me tightly against his chest. “Holy Christ,” Edward murmured against my ear, gently licking along my neck. “That was intense.”

“Tell me about it,” I said as I wiggled my hips. A mechanical chime came through the room. Edward kissed my neck and pulled out of me. Alistair informed us that dinner was ready. I blushed and darted toward the bathroom. Edward caught my waist. He kissed me silly before releasing me. He pulled up his shorts and watched me with a feral look in his eyes. “What?”

“Once Alistair leaves, you won’t know what hit you, love,” Edward purred. I whimpered and went into the bathroom to clean myself up. After a few minutes, I went to the kitchen. Edward was speaking to Alistair. They smiled at each other and Alistair turned to leave.

“Have a good night, Miss Bella. I’ll see you tomorrow,” Alistair said kindly as he left. I waved at him and went into the dining room with Edward. We ate the delicious meal that Alistair made for us. Afterward, we worked together to do the dishes.

“I’m going to take out my contacts, love. I’ll be right back,” Edward said as he tucked a hair behind my ear. I nodded and put the dishes away. A few minutes later I heard a splash. I furrowed my brow and saw a towel, Edward’s glasses and a pair of sandals on the deck. I looked in the pool and saw a naked Edward under the water.

_Nom nom nom…Much better than the Mahi Mahi._

He popped up at the far end of the pool and turned around. “Okay, I’m blind as a bat, Bella. But I can see your orange skirt. Either put on a suit or join me,” Edward prompted. He slipped under the water and swam back toward me. He never looked more graceful as he did while he was swimming. His body was long and lean. The muscles in his back rippled as he swam back to where I was standing. He got to the edge and gave me an adorable grin. “So? Suit or naked?”

“I don’t know,” I said as danced from side to side, looking at him coyly. Edward growled and hopped out of the pool, throwing me over his shoulder. “Edward!”

“You have until the count of five to make a decision or you’re going in with your clothes on. One…”

“Put me down so I can take my clothes off, you dork,” I said as pinched his ass.

“Ow! TWO!” he snickered. He playfully swatted my ass. I rolled my eyes and whipped off my shirt as I was hanging over Edward’s shoulder.

“Seriously, put me down. I can’t take off my skirt.”

“Fine,” Edward grumbled as he put me on my feet. I unclasped my bra and tossed with my shirt. Edward pulled me flush with his wet body. His fingers moved to the zipper of my skirt and slowly lowered it. He moved the skirt down my legs and snarled quietly when he saw that I never put my panties back on after our tryst in the bedroom. “Had I known you were without underwear, I would have taken you on the kitchen counter.”

“Horny much, Cullen?” I laughed as I turned around, diving into the pool. I heard a splash and Edward quickly overcame me. He wrapped his arms around my waist, lifting me so I was held by him.

“Only for you, gorgeous,” Edward said. “I’m so glad that we’re here.”

“Hmmm, me too,” I said as I ran my fingers through his hair, messing it up to look like his usual coif. He chuckled lightly as he lowered us into the water. We lazily kissed each other in the warm pool. Edward’s fingers glided along my spine. I felt him stir against my thigh. _Damn, he has quite the stamina. But I’m definitely not going to refuse his advances._ “Edward…”

“I just want to hold you, love. I know I’m poking you,” he snorted. “I’m kissing the most beautiful woman. Who’s NAKED. In my arms.” He knelt in the pool and he pressed feather soft kisses to my belly, gently swirling his tongue around my hardened nipples. “I can’t believe how lucky I am.” Edward looked up at me. The glow from the pool lights giving him the most angelic look to him. His golden eyes were soft and several droplets of water were on his eyelashes. I lowered myself so I was eye level with him. His large hands cupped my face. “Thank you, Bella. For everything you’ve done for me. You are truly an amazing woman. I love you. With all of my heart, gorgeous.”

“I love you, Edward,” I said as caressed his own cheeks. He pulled me to his chest. I wrapped my arms around his neck and we stayed like that for an immeasurable amount of time. We only pulled apart because I started shivering. Edward picked me up and carried me to chaise lounge, wrapping me in a towel. Edward picked up my clothes and then we walked to the bedroom, hand in hand. We fell into the bed, wet from our time in the pool and fell asleep in each other’s arms.

xx ANSOL xx

I woke early the next morning. The sun was spilling into our bedroom. Edward was laying on his belly with one arm over my middle. His face was completely relaxed and I could stare and ogle at him unabashedly. His bronze hair was sticking up every which way. His pale skin was flawless, save for a smattering of moles on his back. Edward’s eyelashes were insanely long and thick. I would kill for such luck. His nose was slightly crooked which was from a broken nose in 4th grade. His lips were pouty and pink. Edward was snoring lightly as he lay against the pillows. _God, even his snore is attractive. I probably sound like freight train._ I ran my fingers through his silken hair, moving my hand down his cheek which was covered in a layer of copper colored stubble. I kissed his cheek and got out of bed. I grabbed his black button down from yesterday and pulled it over my shoulders.

I walked to the kitchen and rooted around in the fridge. I grabbed the ingredients to make omelets. I started to brew some coffee. I went about cooking our breakfast and plating it up. I found a small tray above the fridge and put our food onto it. Slowly, I walked our breakfast back to the bedroom and put it on the dresser. Edward was still sleeping. I crawled back into the bed and pulled the sheet down, revealing his gorgeous ass. I pressed soft kisses along his back, licking up his spine. He moaned quietly and shifted underneath me. Using my fingers, I gently massaged his beautiful back. Edward’s eyes cracked open and he looked over his shoulder. “Morning,” he said in a rough voice.

“Hi,” I said with a grin. “How did you sleep?”

“Like the dead,” Edward replied as he rolled on his side. “I could get used to be woken up like that.”

“I can imagine,” I said as I kissed his hip. “I made breakfast.”

“You did?”

I nodded and hopped off the bed. Edward growled lowly as he noticed my attire. “What?”

“I really love you in my clothes,” he muttered as he arched a brow.

“How do you know it’s yours? You’re blind right now,” I snickered.

“Your clothes fit you much better,” Edward replied logically. “I can see the shirt hit right at your thighs which indicates it has to be mine.”

“Smart boy,” I giggled as I carried the tray to the bed. “Breakfast is served.” I put the tray over his legs and he rubbed his hands together. “Cheddar cheese omelets, sausage, toast and coffee.”

“Wow, baby. This looks delicious,” Edward said as he dug into his breakfast. I nibbled on the small plate I made for myself, smiling at his enthusiasm at breakfast. He finished all the food I made for him and he sat back against the pillows on the bed. “Full…so full…”

“I’m glad you liked my food, Cullen. You were doing your Hoover impression,” I laughed.

“I was hungry,” Edward shrugged. “So, what do you want to do?”

“Explore around the house, hang out by the pool, work on my burn, make love to you…”

“That can be arranged,” Edward smiled. “Let’s shower first and then I’ll do the dishes.” He lifted the tray from his lap and threw me over his shoulder. I squealed and laughed happily as he carried us to the master bathroom. We showered and had some hot shower sex. Or rather, he made my toes curl with his magical tongue. I went to reciprocate but Edward just kissed me deeply and turned off the water. I pouted. Edward tweaked my lip and went to put on his swimsuit. I sighed and dried off the best I could in the humid bathroom.

I walked into the bedroom and pulled out one of my bathing suits from Alice. It was a plain coral suit and a sarong. I quickly plaited my hair and went to put on some sun block. Edward was already slathering it onto his pale skin. I went to massage the lotion into his back. He gave me an appreciative kiss and he did the same for me. I put the sun block into the bag I was going to bring with us to the beach along with several towels, bottles of water, books and our iPods. I looked at Edward and he was wearing a pair of green swim trunks with a green and blue plaid shirt, unbuttoned. On his head was a pair of sunglasses and he wore a pair of brown flip flops.

“Are you wearing your contacts?”

“No. These are my prescription sunglasses,” Edward explained. “If I want to go in the water, I can’t wear my contacts. The lenses of the sunglasses are too dark to wear inside.”

“Ah,” I replied. Edward smiled and twined his fingers with mine. We walked out onto the beach and saw a few chaise lounges directly behind the house. We plopped down and set up for a relaxing day of soaking up the sun. It was quiet and perfect. There wasn’t a cloud in the sky, the water was clear and turquoise and the view was breathtaking. I rolled onto my stomach and closed my eyes, letting the sound of the waves calm me.

_You’re one step up from drool, Bella. How calm can you get?_

An hour or so later, Edward and I decided to stroll along the beach. Our hands were linked together and we walked in the water, letting it lap at our feet. About a mile away from the villa, Edward was hit in the head by a volleyball. A young boy came scampering up to him, apologizing profusely.

“I’m so sorry, mister. I was serving and I didn’t have control,” he said nervously.

“It’s okay, buddy,” Edward replied as he handed the boy back his ball

“Kyle? Who are you talking to?” asked a woman. She sauntered over to Kyle and put her arm over his shoulder.

“I hit this man in the head with a volleyball. I was just apologizing,” Kyle answered.

“That’s very nice, my boy,” the woman said. “I’m Irina Denali and this is my son, Kyle.”

“Irina?” Edward asked, arching a brow.

“Do I know you?”

“It’s Edward Cullen,” he said, giving Irina a crooked smile.

“Holy shit,” Irina squeaked. She walked over to Edward and hugged him tightly. “Little Eddie Cullen is all grown up. You look fantastic.”

“So do you,” Edward replied, rubbing Irina’s arms. She was tall and slender with long blond hair. Her eyes were bright and blue. She looked to be in her mid to late thirties. I could see the family resemblance in the eyes and with the smile.  “I’d like to introduce you to my fiancée, Isabella Dwyer. Bella, this is my cousin and fellow black sheep, Irina.”

“Nice to meet you,” I said as I shook her hand.

“Fiancée? Congratulations, Eddie,” Irina said with a wide grin, hugging her son. “Kyle, this is your cousin, Eddie.”

“Edward,” Edward corrected.

“I thought everyone hated you, Mom,” Kyle asked, looking back at Irina.

“I could never hate your mom,” Edward said kindly. Kyle eyed Edward warily.

“Edward’s a good man, Kyle. You can trust him,” Irina said with a crooked grin, similar to Edward’s.

“Okay,” Kyle said as he hugged Irina. “You want to play volleyball, Edward? I promise I won’t hit you.”

“Maybe later, buddy,” Edward replied. “I’d like to talk to your mom.”

“Cool,” Kyle said as he bounded back to his deck.

“How old is he, Irina?”I asked.

“He’s nine. I carried him. My partner, Kelly and I are his parents,” Irina said with a wide grin. “I can’t believe how fast he’s grown. He was just a baby yesterday it seems. Would you two like to come meet her, too?”

“Sure,” Edward replied as we followed Irina.

“Kelly? You’ll never believe who I ran into on the beach?”

“If you say Tanya, I will seriously chop off all her hair,” Kelly said as she was wiping her hands on a towel.  She was tall and very tan. Her face had a childlike quality to it, but was lined with some wrinkles, probably due to the time in the sun. Her red hair was cropped short in a cute pixie cut. She was very slender, with very few curves. “That bitch has caused us enough trouble.”

“It’s not Tanya, my love,” Irina chuckled. “It’s my cousin, Edward and his fiancée, Bella. Right?”

“Yeah,” I smiled.

“Nice to meet both of you,” Kelly said as she shook our hands. “What brings you to Maui?”

“I got two tickets to come here for my birthday. Bella just moved in with me and doesn’t start her new job until October 1st. So, we decided to take a brief vacation before things got crazy,” Edward explained.

“Nice,” Kelly said with a wink.

“Are you still doing the computer thing, Edward?” Irina asked. Kelly asked if we wanted something to drink. We nodded and she darted into the house. Irina led us to a table on the deck.

“Yeah, I am. Things are going extraordinarily well,” Edward sighed.

“Fortune 500, yet?” Irina questioned with a wry grin.

“Not yet. But close,” Edward smirked. “Our newest technology will put us over the edge. Also, we’ve branched out into law enforcement. Do you remember the mini-microphone I invented for my class at MIT?”

“Yeah. That was a neat little fucker. Made spying on Kate even easier.”

Edward laughed loudly. “I’ve got a bunch of police departments asking for them,” Edward said excitedly. “The largest order is from the Chicago PD.”

“That’s wonderful, Edward. I’m so proud of you,” Irina said as she clasped his hand.

“Thanks, Irina,” Edward replied, squeezing her fingers.

Kelly returned with our drinks.  She sat down and joined us. “What do you do, Bella?”

“I’m an editor for Eclipsed Sun Publishing,” I answered as I sipped the margarita that Kelly brought out. “I start once I get back from vacation.”

“And how did you meet my cousin?” Irina giggled.

Edward and I shared a look. We described how we met and how we came to be a couple. They both crooned at the cheesiness of it all, but seemed genuinely happy. However, they were shocked at Edward’s admission at his lack of romantic expertise.

“Wait a minute, wait a minute, wait a minute…before Bella, you never had a girlfriend?” Kelly asked in disbelief.

“Nope.”

“Why the hell not? You seem like an attractive guy,” Kelly said, eyeing my fiancé. “I’d do you.”

“That’s high praise coming from Kelly. She’s as lesbian as they come,” Irina chortled. “It’s one of the many reasons why I love her. And her dry wit, luscious tongue, and soft lips.”

“I’m good in the sack. That’s why she’s with me,” Kelly snickered. Irina rolled her eyes and kissed Kelly. They linked hands and waited for Edward’s response to Kelly’s question.

Edward blew out a breath and looked at his cousin and her girlfriend. “I was afraid. I am horrendously shy, Kelly,” Edward explained. “And I was relentlessly teased. I was too chicken to put myself out there.”

“What about Bella did you feel that you could finally cross that bridge?” Irina pressed.

“Bella is a genuine person. She has a kind heart. Warm personality. Loving disposition. Everything about her just draws you in,” Edward explained as he caressed my cheek. “She’s everything I want in a girlfriend, best friend, lover, and wife. I am incredibly lucky.”

“Why in the hell do you never tell that type of shit to me?” Irina asked, smacking Kelly’s arm. “We’ve been together how long?”

“I love you, Rina. You know that. If you want, I’ll be more nauseating like your cousin if it makes you happy,” Kelly said, batting her eyelashes. “This is what you get to look forward to down the road. Constant bickering. We’ve been together for fifteen years and we just nitpick.”

“I think you two are cute,” I smiled.  “Do you live here in Maui?”

“Yep. I own a surf shop and give lessons. Irina works as an attorney in one of the prestigious firms on the island,” Kelly explained.

“So you did go to law school,” Edward chuckled.

“It’s in my blood. It sucked having to pay for it myself, but I did and I’m so proud of myself for doing it without ‘daddy,’” Irina said with an emphatic eye roll. “How is Eleazar and Uncle Carlisle?”

“Fucking douches…the lot of them,” Edward growled. “Emmett is mixed up some nasty shit. He beat the crap out of me and was arrested on his birthday. He’s got numerous charges pending against him. I’ve been disowned by Carlisle which is fine by me. He’s not my father. Mom and Carlisle got divorced and she’s seeing one of my investors, Marcus Volturi.”

“Aunt Esme divorced Uncle Carlisle? Holy shit!” Irina squeaked.

“And she’s dating. A gajillionaire,” Kelly said. “Even I know who Marcus Volturi is and I’m a pot smoking surfer chick. God damn!”

“Okay, we have way too much to catch up on, Eddie. You and Bella need to come over for a barbeque tonight. Does that sound good?” Irina asked.

“Sounds great!” Edward grinned. He looked at me with a smirk. I nodded.

“Excellent. Be back here at eight,” Irina said as she bounced in her seat. _She looks so much like Alice right then. It’s cute._

“Do you want us to bring anything?” Edward asked.

“Just yourselves and your bathing suits,” Kelly replied. “Oh, and I’ll give you directions to my shop tomorrow. Both of you are getting surf lessons. It’ll be fun.”

Irina kissed Edward on the cheek and darted off. We stayed and hung out with Kelly and Kyle. We even played some volleyball. Kelly and Kyle against Edward and I. They totally smoked us. After a few hours, Kelly told us that Kyle was going to hang with his dad tonight. His father was a friend of theirs who donated his sperm. Kelly and Irina were, for all intents and purposes, Kyle’s parents, but he still maintained a relationship with his dad, Jason. We decided to head back to our villa and shower before going over to Kelly and Irina’s home. Edward texted Alistair, informing him that he wasn’t needed tonight.

Once we got back to the villa, Edward took my bag and tossed it onto the chaise lounge by the pool. He cupped my cheeks and kissed me sweetly. His fingers moved down my sides to my ties of my sarong. “Edward?” I murmured.

“It’s sunset, gorgeous,” Edward said against my mouth. “I told you I wanted to make love to you in the pool at sunset.” He pulled away and tossed off his sunglasses, diving into the pool. Edward smiled and tossed his swim trunks onto the deck of the pool. I reached behind my head and untied my bikini top. I turned away from him and removed my top. Edward swam close to edge where I was removing my swim suit. He put on his sunglasses so he could see my little strip tease. I looked over my shoulder, biting my lip coyly as I watched him. “Bella…”

“Good things come to those who wait, Edward,” I purred. I hooked my thumbs in my bikini bottoms, slowly lowering them so I naked in front of my fiancé. I flung the bottoms at Edward’s face. He caught them with a low growl. I turned around and stalked toward him. I gracefully sat on the edge of the pool, spreading my legs. I was bared to my fiancé. He saw everything I had to offer. I leaned back on the grass, moving my fingers to my core. Edward moved closer to me, putting his hands on my knees. I put my foot on his chest. “Oh, no…You’re going to watch first. I want to get you all riled up before I take you. Completely, Edward. Do you want that?”

“God, yes,” Edward moaned. I smiled slowly as I moved my fingers to my clit. Edward watched my hand with rapt attention. He had removed his sunglasses and he had moved closer, observing as my fingers danced around my wet flesh. A rumbling growl emanated from Edward’s chest. He licked his lips. No doubt he wanted to bury his face between my legs and lick me to oblivion.

“Tell me what you want me to do, Edward,” I whispered, watching his golden eyes. He arched a brow. I swiveled my hips, moving closer to the edge of the pool.

“I’d rather demonstrate,” Edward replied huskily.

“No. Watch, Edward,” I said as cupped the nape of his neck as I sat up. He whimpered quietly. “Lick my finger.” I traced my fingers along his soft lips and he pulled it into his wet mouth. His velvety tongue swirled around my finger. I noticed that his hand was moving under the water, pumping his swollen cock. My lips parted and I withdrew my finger from his mouth. I leaned back again and plunged my finger into my pussy. I moaned. My head fell back and I moved against my hand. The heel of my hand was against my clit and I was moving erratically. Edward’s breathing was labored and his eyes were dilated. I bit my lip. “Do you want me, Edward? Do you want to fuck me?”

“Yes,” he snarled erotically. I removed my fingers from my core and put them into Edward’s mouth as I slid into chilly water. With my other hand, I grasped his painfully erect cock.

“So hard, Edward,” I cooed as I nibbled along his collarbones. I removed my fingers from his mouth and stared up into his eyes. He picked me up, pinning me against the edge of the pool.

“You bet your ass I’m hard, Isabella,” he whispered. He kissed my neck and kneaded my breasts roughly. His control was quickly waning. He’d never been this rough with me and I loved it. His tongue plunged through my lips and pulled my legs around his waist. With a sharp thrust of his hips, he was sheathed in my body. I let out a yelp of surprise at his intensity. His hands were around my hips and he slammed his cock in me. His lips were relentless against my mouth and my neck, sucking, nibbling, and biting as he drilled me.

“So good, Edward,” I moaned in his ear. I bit down on his earlobe and tangled my hands into his wet hair. I tugged on his hair forcefully, moving his face to look at mine. “Watch me. Watch my eyes as I come around your cock, Edward.”

“Fuck,” Edward moaned as his movements grew more irregular. With one of his arms, he draped it over his elbow. He reached further in my core. My mouth dropped and I breathed heavily. His amber eyes caught mine and he moved deeper and harder in me. “Come for me, Isabella.”

“Ed…waaaaard,” I cried as I pulled on his hair. “I’m coming, baby.” Our eyes didn’t move from each other as I clamped down around his cock. I let out a guttural scream as the waves of pleasure washed over me. Edward’s eyes screwed shut as he spilled into my body with a low growl. He pressed soft kisses to my neck as he released the leg he was holding. “Wow…”

“Hmmmm,” Edward replied intelligently as he slipped out of me, holding me close. “Sorry I turned into a caveman again. You got me so fucking riled up while you were…damn. Just thinking about it is causing stirrings in the world of Little Eddie. You are the single hottest woman I’ve ever known.” Edward peppered my face with soft, loving kisses. “Yeah, that was not making love in the pool at sunset.”

“That was animalistic fucking, Edward,” I snickered against his mouth.

“Oh yeah,” Edward replied, biting my lower lip. “As much as I would love to have round two, round three and yeah…we do need to shower and get ready for the barbeque at Irina and Kelly’s.”  I nodded and swam to the steps at the far end of the pool. Edward followed behind and we took a shower together. _Being green and all._ _We did have round two in the shower. Round three on the bed. Round four on the hood of the ‘Stang._

_I’ll be walking funny tomorrow._

xx ANSOL xx

The barbeque at Irina and Kelly’s was a lot of fun. They were completely irreverent. You could also tell how much in love they were with each other. Their constant banter and teasing was done completely out of love. We didn’t head back to the villa until well after one in the morning. As soon as we did, Edward and I fell into bed after we removed our clothes from earlier in the day.

The next day, we woke up pretty late. Edward made breakfast for us: his famous pancakes. Kelly called Edward and asked if we were still up for surf lessons. I was hesitant, but Edward was super excited. We told Kelly that we would meet her at her shop after one in the afternoon. We slathered on sunscreen and put on our bathing suits. With the directions that Kelly texted Edward, we drove to her shop. Edward parked the car and we headed inside.

“Hey kids,” Kelly said with a sunny smile. “You ready to hit the waves?”

“I’ve always wanted to surf,” Edward said with a crooked grin. “I’m really jazzed about this.”

“Cool. This is my assistant, Paul. He’ll be helping with your lesson,” Kelly replied as she grabbed two boards and handing them to us. “This is Bella and Edward. Edward is Irina’s cousin from Chicago.”

“Nice to meet you guys,” Paul said with a lazy smile. He was the typical surfer dude. Long, shaggy blonde hair, tanned skin covered with several tattoos and a very relaxed attitude. Kelly instructed me to leave my bag in her office and we went out to the beach behind her shop. She explained how to paddle out and how to hop up when you find the ‘perfect’ wave. I was paired with Paul while Edward was with Kelly. After a half hour of instruction, Kelly and Paul demonstrated how to do it on the water. We both were watching. Edward was barely able to contain his excitement. I was quaking in my flip flops. I was a strong swimmer, but this was the open ocean. There were sharks out there. I could drown.

_I don’t want to be shark bait!_

“You won’t be shark bait, Bella,” Edward said dryly. “You’ll do fine.”

“I hope so,” I mumbled as nibbled on my fingernail. Kelly and Paul demonstrated a few more times. Edward said he’d go first.  He kissed me sweetly, handing me his sunglasses. He and Paul went out into the water. They paddled out and I could see them talking. Paul patted Edward’s leg and he started paddling back toward shore. The swell came up behind them. Paul hopped up and he rode the wave back to beach. Edward stood up momentarily before falling into the water. His head popped up and I could see his giddy smile on his face.

“Want to try, Bella?” Kelly asked.

“Why not,” I shrugged. Kelly put her arm around me and we walked to the edge of the beach. Paul and Edward were back out about two hundred yards away. Kelly and I paddled toward them and we flipped around. I was next to Edward. “You looked good, angel.”

“I was surprised I was able to get up on the first try,” Edward said, excitement in his voice. “If I can do it, so can you.” I rolled my eyes and said a silent prayer.

_Dear God. I would like to have children. Drowning in the Pacific Ocean would not be a good way for me to have babies. So, please, keep me safe so I can have Edward’s babies. Lots of adorable geeky babies. Thanks…Bella_

“Here comes a swell,” Kelly shouted. “Start paddling!”

I fell onto my belly and began paddling. Once the wave started to hit my board, I hopped to my feet. I stood up shakily and smiled widely as I didn’t fall.

_Thanks, God!_

I rode the wave back to shore. I looked around. Edward was jogging up to me. “Bella! You did awesome!” he said as he threw down his board. He picked me up and spun me around. “Better than me, love.”

“I didn’t fall. Hallelujah, it’s a miracle,” I snickered. Edward tugged on my hand and we went back out into the water. We spent an hour or so riding the waves. As we did, the water became more and more choppy. I was getting concerned with the height of the waves. But I kept going out. It was a lot of fun.

Before we headed out for the final wave before dinner, I had a sinking feeling in my belly. I ignored it and waited for the swell. I paddled madly and hopped on my feet. This wave was higher than any other that I had ridden and it was insanely rocky. My heart was stammering as I struggling to stay up. I lost my footing and fell into the water. I felt a sharp pain against my temple. I frantically swam for the surface, but I felt like it never came. My lungs were burning, screaming for air. I finally popped out of the water only to get swallowed up by another wave.

I heard yelling but couldn’t pinpoint it. I felt the water swirl around me, pushing my body further out to sea. Eventually, a pair of strong hands grabbed my waist. My mind was drifting. I don’t remember much else. The only thing I could focus on was Edward’s frantic voice…

“Bella! Bella, love! Open your eyes! Please!”

**A/N: Dun dun dun…Okay, I’ve never surfing. Nor do I care to go surfing. I did the best I could with the research I did for this scene. Anyhow, up next will be Edward’s take on the surf trip and more Maui fun. Leave me love…it’s better than animalistic fucking in the pool with Geekward.**

 

 

 


	29. Luaus, Lahaina and Sweet Loving

**I'd like to send a shout out to a couple of people who have been seriously making writing this story so much fun. Thank you to Leslie (StarttheFantasy), Ashley (edwardsouthernbella), Stephanie (luvstwilight09), Lexi (SexyLexiCullen), Kiki (kikithedreamer) and Kyla (theonlykyla) for their support and pimp-age of the story. I love you, ladies! MUAH! Also, thank you to the ladies of The Lemonade Stand for their mention on their blog! Thank you to Wendy from TwilightFicZone for the wonderful review on her blog! I’m truly humbled at the response to this story. I mean, wow! Also to all of my frequent reviewers…you know who you are, especially Sandra, Mrs. Bella Masen, BernieR, dj071688, phoebelicious, SoraChan01, WhatObsession17, Leibeezer and tropicnebula! Your reviews and words of encouragement make me so happy. And they make me write faster!**

**Also, congratulations to BethMasenCullen for being my 1000 th reviewer! You get a special shout out since you helped me reach a milestone in my reviews! MUAH!**

**Just fair warning…this chapter will be filled with extra juicy lemony goodness, again. If you’re under the age to vote…don’t read.**

**Also, I don't own any of this. I make no money for writing these stories. Though I would like to. I just need to get an original thought or characters. Or something...**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Luaus, Lahaina and Sweet Loving**

**BPOV**

_Before we headed out for the final wave before dinner, I had a sinking feeling in my belly. I ignored it and waited for the swell. I paddled madly and hopped on my feet. This wave was higher than any other that I had ridden and it was insanely rocky. My heart was stammering as I struggling to stay up. I lost my footing and fell into the water. I felt a sharp pain against my temple. I frantically swam for the surface, but I felt like it never came. My lungs were burning, screaming for air. I finally popped out of the water only to get swallowed up by another wave._

_I heard yelling but couldn’t pinpoint it. I felt the water swirl around me, pushing my body further out to sea. Eventually, a pair of strong hands grabbed my waist. My mind was drifting. I don’t remember much else. The only thing I could focus on was Edward’s frantic voice…_

**EPOV**

“Bella! Bella, love! Open your eyes! Please!” I cradled Bella’s head in my lap, pushing her wet curls away from her face. I noticed a small gash on her temple.

“Paul, go to the shop and get the first aid kit,” Kelly barked. She leaned close to Bella’s mouth and listened for breathing. “She’s breathing okay.” Kelly made a fist and rubbed along Bella’s sternum. She curled in a ball, moaning quietly. “She’ll be fine, Edward. Probably just a nasty headache.”

“Baby,” I whimpered, caressing her cheeks. Paul came back and pulled out a small bottle. He opened it and waved it under Bella’s nose. Her face scrunched.

“Get that nasty ass smelling shit out of my nose,” she groaned. Kelly laughed and took out a bottle of water, pressing it to Bella’s lips. I helped Bella to sit up. She leaned against my chest heavily and chugged the bottle of water down. She coughed a few times. “What happened?”

“You fell off your board and got clocked by it,” Kelly said with a grimace. “You’ve got quite the goose egg on your temple, sweetie.”

“So, that’s the extreme pain I feel on my head,” Bella said grumpily.

Kelly checked out her bump. “I don’t think you’ll need stitches which is a good thing. However, you’re done for the day.”

“Really, you think?” Bella and I asked. Bella turned and gave me a quiet snicker. I held her tightly, kissing her cheek. “Definitely no more surfing for you, love.”

“You won’t get any arguments from me,” Bella sighed. “It was fun until I nearly fucking drowned.”

“Sorry about that, Bella,” Kelly said, making a sad face.

“Why are you apologizing? You didn’t cause the surf board to have a mind of its own,” Bella snorted. “I’m fine but I’d like to get up from the sand. It’s getting all up in my business.”

Kelly fell over in a fit of giggles. Paul looked completely confused and I scrambled to get Bella standing. Paul was still scratching his head at Bella’s admission. “I don’t get it.”

“Oh, honey,” Kelly said quietly. “It’s a woman thing. Go smoke some weed.”

“Okay,” Paul said as he sauntered off, picking up our surf boards as he left.

“Wow,” Bella said, blinking her eyes a few times. “He’s a trip.”

“No, he’s usually tripping,” Kelly said, shaking her head in disbelief. “I love me some weed, but that boy smokes up more than I care to even know about. He’s probably shooting blanks because of all the reefer he smokes.”

I shook my head and rubbed my face. “I think we’re going to head back to our villa, Kelly,” I said as I put my arm around Bella’s waist. Kelly nodded and went to grab our towels and my sunglasses. She handed us our things and we moved slowly back into the shop. Kelly got an icepack and handed it to Bella. She put it on her temple with a grimace. I wrapped a towel around my waist and got the car keys from Bella’s bag. “Thank you, Kelly.”

“How long are you guys in Maui?”

“A couple of weeks,” Bella answered.

“We’ll go out before you leave,” Kelly replied with a hug to both of us. “If your head starts hurting too much go to the hospital, but you should be fine. I’ve had the same injury and a couple of ibuprofen does the trick along with a nap.”

Bella nodded and we headed to the car. It was a quiet drive back to the villa. We showered and I pretty much pushed Bella into bed. She didn’t argue and curled up to take a nap. While she slept, I pulled out my computer. I did some research of things we could do while we were in Maui. I made reservations for a helicopter ride around the island for the second week. I also made reservations for submarine ride, snorkeling, and a local sugar plantation. I was debating on taking a road trip with the ‘Road to Hana.’ However, that would be Bella’s decision if we did that.

Around five, Alistair came to cook dinner. “Good evening, Mr. Edward,” he said with a warm grin. “You got some sun.”

“Yeah. Went surfing,” I chuckled.

“Did you like it?”

“I loved it but Bella got clocked in the head. She’s sleeping it off,” I said with a crooked grin.

“Oh, dear!”

“I’m actually going to check on her. Let me know if you need anything, Alistair.”

“Of course, Mr. Edward,” he said with a slight nod. “Is steak okay for dinner?”

“Let’s go with something lighter. I’m not sure how Bella’s stomach is going to react,” I replied.

“I’ll make something soothing,” Alistair smiled as he grabbed ingredients from the fridge.

 I went into the bedroom and crawled into the bed. I wrapped myself around Bella, pressing her back to my chest. She moaned quietly and snuggled closer to me. I’d never been more scared in my life when I saw Paul drag her out of the Pacific. She was limp and unconscious. I thought my heart would beat out of my chest at the prospect of losing her.

“Edward?” Bella murmured.

“Yes, love?”

“Can I have another icepack and some more ibuprofen?” Bella croaked.

“Of course,” I said as I kissed her neck. I got up and picked up her requested items. Alistair was making chicken soup and other comfort foods. I clapped his shoulder with an appreciative smile. I went back into the bedroom and found Bella curled in a ball, clutching her head. “Baby…”

“I’m okay, Edward,” she mumbled. “It’s just painful. I’m never surfing. Again. Hell would have to freeze over before you get me on a surf board. What the hell was I thinking? Oh, right…I wasn’t.”

“Bella,” I chastised as I handed her the ibuprofen and a bottle of water. She downed the pills and gave me a tiny smile. She put her head on my chest and I held the icepack to her ever-growing bump. “How are you feeling otherwise?”

“Just a headache and I’m exhausted. Sleeping will not be a problem tonight,” she replied. “Hopefully I’ll be fine tomorrow. But we’re not doing much. I’m thinking lounging around the villa and hanging out by the pool.”

“Works for me,” I said as brushed my lips across her forehead. I was so afraid of hurting her. She looked so fragile and broken on the beach when she was pulled out of the ocean.

“Edward, I’m fine. You don’t need to be so tentative around me, angel,” Bella said as she felt me stiffen. Her brown eyes gazing into mine. “I have a bump on the head. Believe me when I say that I’ve had worse. I was in high school and we were doing a unit on softball. We played a variation called ‘Colorado one pitch.’ You essentially had one chance to get on base. Anyhow, I was waiting with my team to bat. I wasn’t on deck or anything, just waiting. My back was to the field. One of my teammates hit the ball and the bat went flying. It struck me in the back of the head. I had a hairline fracture to my skull because of that. Got me out of gym for the remainder of the semester. They transferred me to health.”

“Jesus,” I said as gently cupped around the base of her head. “Did you have a concussion?”

“Yeah. A nasty one, too. I had to be taken to the ER in an ambulance. I drifted in and out of consciousness. I was off of school for at least a week and when I got back, I got to leave my classes a few minutes early to avoid being jostled in the hallway. The guy who hit me was my slave while I moved from class to class. He felt so guilty. Anyhoozle, I’m fine. Don’t beat yourself up over this, Edward. You didn’t force me to surf. I did it of my own volition. I knew the risks. So, stop it,” Bella said as she smacked my forehead.

“I’ll stop it if you let me baby you tonight,” I said, arching my brow over my frames. “Please?”

“Only if I can put aloe on your sunburned chest. Jeez, Cullen, I can feel how hot you are,” Bella said as she put her hand on my belly.

“You bet your pretty little ass, I’m hot,” I purred. Bella’s hand smacked my stomach and I groaned. “Not nice, Bella. Be kind to the charred flesh.” I took the icepack from her head and put it on my belly where she had hit me. Bella snorted and kissed my belly sweetly.

“Okay, take off your shirt, Cullen,” Bella demanded. I gave her a look. “Don’t fuck with me. Take off your shirt. I have a bottle of aloe with your name on it, stud muffin.”

“Stud muffin?” I guffawed. “How hard did you hit your head?”

Bella growled and reached for the hem of my t-shirt. I rolled my eyes and pulled it off my body. Bella hopped off the bed and got the aloe from the bathroom. I leaned back on my elbows and waited for her to come back. When she did, her eyes darkened and she licked her lips. “Like what you see, gorgeous?”

“I want to lick your abs, Edward,” Bella purred.

“Yeah, that’s a little weird, Bella,” I laughed. “I’m not that ripped.”

Bella crawled onto the bed and straddled my thighs. “I beg to differ.” She squeezed some aloe on her hands. “You have a broad chest. Strong.” Her fingers glided over my pectorals and she pushed me onto the bed. With the slightest touch, she massaged my chest. “Safe. I feel so safe when I’m in your arms, protected by your strength, angel.” Her hands moved down to my nipples, rolling them with her fingers. I moaned quietly. My eyes rolled back in my head. Slowly, she moved her touch down to my abs. “In regard to being ripped, I love your body, Edward. You’re defined but not muscle-y like a body builder. I can feel your abs and the muscles contract under my touch. But do you know what I love the most about your body?”

“What baby?” I asked.

Bella smirked and leaned down, licking just beneath my navel, along my happy trail. Her hand ghosted along the ‘v’ of my hips as well. My body arched and I groaned loudly. With sure fingers, she unbuttoned my shorts and slowly unzipped them. Bella looked up at me through her eyelashes and bit her lip. She reached into my boxers and pulled out my arousal. “Besides your mind and heart, this is what I love the most about your body, Edward.” With soft lips, she kissed the head of my cock. I let out a strangled moan. Her pink lips wrapped around my dick and she moved her mouth over me. I was enveloped by her warmth. She sucked lightly as she began bobbing her head along my length. Her eyes never left mine.

“Bella,” I murmured. She released my cock and licked it’s length with the tip of her tongue. Once she got to the head, she swirled her tongue around the heated flesh. My eyes rolled back in my head and I flexed my hips. Bella plunged her moist, hot mouth around me and began bobbing and sucking my cock like it was the best tasting lollipop ever. Her hands wrapped around the base and gently squeezed my balls as she moved her mouth faster. I watched her intently as she brought me closer and closer to my release. My dick hardened in her mouth and bit my lip to prevent a loud scream from filling the house. “I’m…so…fuck, baby!” I croaked. Bella relaxed her jaw and took me deeper. As she moved back up, her teeth lightly grazed the underside of my shaft and I lost all control. My release came hard and fast. Bella kept her mouth on my cock as I climaxed.

Bella released me and put her chin on my belly, tracing idle circles on my thigh. She had a wide grin on her face. “Um…that was supposed to be you putting aloe on my chest. Not a blow job to end all blow jobs.”

“I was tempted and I just had to give into temptation,” Bella said. I pulled her up to me so I could kiss her. Our legs tangled together and things were getting heated when the chime came through the house, informing us that dinner was ready. We both groaned.

“To be continued?” Bella asked.

“Oh yeah.”

xx ANSOL xx

The next day, Bella and I spent the day lazing around the villa. Naked. I texted Alistair early in the day informing that we wouldn’t need his cooking expertise. We’d have leftovers from the night previous. Also, we just didn’t want to get dressed. We were either in the pool, on the chaise lounges, or in the bedroom. We made love more times than I could count. I was surprised that I was able to get myself hard for all of the times we made love. But each time was more and more intense. We were getting more comfortable with our sexuality and with what made us feel good. We were still pretty reserved in regards to making love but I could tell that Bella wanted more. More aggression. We were in the chaise lounges when she bit down on my neck. Hard. My guttural groan made her come so harshly, I felt her release flow down my legs.

 I was so fearful of hurting her. I’m so much bigger than her. However, she did mention something about being dominated. I figured I could do that. Adopt a dominating persona. I’d need to psych myself out for doing that, if it made Bella come as hardly as she did on the chaise lounge, I’d do it in a heartbeat.

The next day we decided to drive to Lahaina. Bella grumbled about the prospect of shopping, but I actually wanted to go. Not necessarily to shop, but to explore the island. Also, there was a commercial for an award winning luau in Lahaina. I asked if Bella wanted to go and she seemed pretty interested. So, I’d purchase the tickets while we were in town.

I was putting on some sun block when I heard Bella gripe in the bathroom. “What’s wrong, gorgeous?”

“I can’t hide this piece of shit on my temple,” she said as she dabbed some makeup on her bruise. She was wearing a Hawaiian print black dress and black flip flops. Her hair was pulled back into a low ponytail and it was unruly and very curly.

“May I?” I asked.

“If you are going to put make up on me, I’ll pummel you with my flip flop.”

“No, Bella,” I snickered as I pulled her ponytail holder out of her hair. I flipped her curls over her shoulder and the bruise was hidden by the curtain of mahogany tresses. I turned her back to the mirror and wrapped my arms around her waist. “Well?”

“Not bad, Cullen,” she said. “I think I have something that will definitely cover it.” She danced out of my embrace and plucked a bright pink flower off a tree outside of bedroom. She pinned the flower in her hair and it did cover her bruise. “Well? Do I look like an island native?”

“More beautiful than any island native that I know,” I said as I cupped her face, kissing her lips. Bella nibbled on my lower lip, resting her hands on my ass. She squeezed my cheeks, causing me to yelp. “Evil.”

“You love me,” Bella said against my mouth.

“With all my heart,” I said as I pulled away. I tugged her hand and we piled into the car, driving the half hour to Lahaina. I parked the car and we wandered around the quaint coastal town. The first place we stopped was to get tickets to the Old Lahaina Luau. It was sold out for today but they had availability for the following day. We strolled through the crowded streets, stopping in several shops. There was a shop that had a ton of cheesy Hawaiian clothing. Bella giggled and pulled me into the store. She thrust a pair of shorts into my hands. “What the hell are these?”

“Try ‘em on,” Bella snickered. “They are so ridiculously cheesy. Ooooh, look at this dress. Go!”

I shook my head and tried on the shorts. Despite them being the ugliest shorts I’d ever seen, they fit pretty well. I stepped out and looked at Bella. “Well? How much of a fool do I look like?”

“We are so getting them,” Bella squealed. She ran through the store and got me this whole cheesy Hawaiian outfit.

“Where in the hell are we going to wear these?”

“Don’t know, but you look so cute,” she said as she pinched my cheek.

“If you’re dressing me in this horribly cheesy outfit, it’s only fair I get to dress you,” I said.

“Have at it,” Bella said as she motioned to the store.

“Not here, love. I’ll get something for you and you won’t know when I do,” I smirked. “But you will pick out a cheesy outfit for yourself.” She pouted and went to look for clothes for herself. I changed and carried my new shorts and several other items that Bella thrust at me. I took all of our purchases and paid for them at the register. The boy just rolled his eyes. I shrugged and handed over my credit card.

We finished up in the store and went to get some lunch. We were seated right away and we settled into our seats. We placed our orders and relaxed, listening to the surf. Bella had a contemplative smile on her face. Her fingers were tracing circles on my palm. “Penny for your thoughts?” I asked.

“Despite the massive headache, I’m so happy, Edward,” Bella said with a wide grin.

“Me too, love,” I replied, kissing her palm. “But you were thinking about something else.”

“You know me too well,” Bella laughed lightly. “I’m just thinking about our future, our wedding, our family…”

“Family?”

“I know you want children, Edward. But how soon do you want them?” Bella asked seriously.

“Whenever God grants us children is when I want them,” I said with a soft expression.

“Well, I just had my shot before I moved out to Chicago. I’m not going to continue getting it,” Bella said. “And I don’t want to go on birth control.”

“What are you saying?” I asked.

“Let’s keep doing things the way we’ve been doing them and let nature take its course,” Bella said, looking up at me through her eyelashes. “We probably won’t get pregnant right away, but why should we let science get in the way.”

“Really?” I squeaked, a disbelieving grin gracing my features. Bella nodded and blushed furiously. I got up and sat next to her. I covered her face with kisses saying that I loved her. I laid my hand on her tiny belly and imagined it swollen with our baby.

“I’m not pregnant now, geek boy,” Bella snickered.

“I know. I’m just imagining,” I said as I kissed her nose. “You’d make the most beautiful pregnant woman.”

“Sure, Edward. I’m certain that fat and swollen is the epitome of sexy,” Bella said dryly.

“You won’t be fat, Bella. You’ll be pregnant. Carrying our child. Providing protection, comfort and love. I will always love you, even if you are an emotional mess, swollen ankles and tender boobs. I’ll take care of you and our little one. Never in my wildest dreams did I ever imagine being a father. Because I never imagined myself being in love. Engaged to be married. Now, all of those dreams are coming to fruition with you, Bella. Up until we get pregnant, we’ll have a hell of time practicing.”

“I really like practicing,” Bella said lowly, licking her lips and putting her hand on my inner thigh.

“Well, we can’t practice here, love,” I said as I stopped her hand moving closer to my growing arousal. Bella pouted and slumped in her chair. I chuckled lightly and kissed her lips before going back to my seat. The rest of our lunch was spent talking about the wedding. Bella had recruited Renee in taking charge of most of the details in Phoenix. We’d reserved the Botanic Gardens. _Courtesy of a new Cullen exhibit_. _Money talks, baby._ I also spoke with the curator of the Phoenix Art Museum. We decided to do our reception there. There was a large banquet hall in the basement and he was more than happy to accommodate our needs.

 I was paying for the reception and Renee insisted on paying for the incidentals like photographer, invitations, flowers, and anything else. By the end of lunch, we had our ‘colors’ figured out for the wedding. We decided on having a black, white and red wedding. It was very clichéd for the holidays, but it seemed appropriate.

We finished our lunch and decided to continue shopping. Bella wanted to get a dress for the luau tomorrow. So, we went into this higher end store and she got this gorgeous one shouldered gray dress with bright pink flowers. Bella found a shirt for me so we could coordinate.

_God, my sister is so rubbing off on my fiancée. It’s insane._

We drove back to the villa and decided to spend some time at the pool until dinner. Alistair poked his head out on the lanai when he came in. He asked how Bella was doing. Bella said that she had a minor headache, but was fine otherwise. Bella invited Alistair to eat with us. He was honestly surprised but accepted her invitation. We all enjoyed a quiet dinner of steaks and potatoes. Bella asked about Alistair. He said that he was a widower. His wife died at a young age from a virulent form of breast cancer. He had nothing holding him to his home state of Minnesota so he packed his belongings and moved to Maui. He started his career in the resorts. He quickly moved through the ranks but got bored of the corporate political bullshit. He was hired by a local company that worked with high-end rentals, like ours. When they found out about his expertise, Alistair was given a group of homes to serve. Even despite the economy, the company was flourishing and Alistair was actually one of the owners of it.

We finished our meal and Alistair left to go home. I informed him that we were going to a luau the following day and he wouldn’t need to come. He nodded and gave us a smile before leaving. Bella and I decided to relax on the porch, watching the sunset. I laid back on the chaise lounge and Bella curled up against my chest. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her soft, fragrant hair. She hummed happily and nestled further into my embrace. My eyes drifted shut and I eventually fell asleep.

The sound of birds chirping woke me up the following day. I stretched as best I could with the sleeping angel on my chest. I ran my hands along her back until my cell phone buzzed from my pocket. I extricated myself from Bella’s hold and picked up the call. “Hello?”

“Older! How’s paradise?” Alice asked cheerily.

“Good. You’ll never believe who I ran into here,” I laughed as I moved further away from Bella who was still sleeping on the chaise.

“Who?”

“Irina and her partner, Kelly,” I answered.

“Shut the fuck up!” Alice screamed. “How is she? What is she doing? Is she happy?  Tell me everything.”

I relayed what I learned about our cousin, Irina. Alice was surprised at her career choice but happy about the fact that she found true love in Kelly and Kyle. “Hey, Alice?”

“Yes, brother mine?”

“I need your help. Yesterday Bella got this insane pair of shorts for me. She chuckled and told me to dress her in retaliation. But I replied that I wasn’t going to inflict horrid prints on her. I was thinking more along the lines of sexy lingerie,” I said, biting my lip.

“What color?”

“Black. And skimpy,” I replied.

“Hmmm, I don’t think I can send you something. You’ll have to get it. Bella is a 34B bra size and small panties. Go to La Perla if they have it. If not, then Victoria’s Secret. Ask the salespeople for their help and they’ll oblige,” Alice explained. “I trust you, Older. Can I ask you what you are planning on doing with said lingerie?”

“You can ask what I’m going to do with the lingerie, but I’m sure as hell NOT going to answer, Younger,” I said.

“Oh, poo,” Alice grumbled.

“Whatever, Alice,” I said with an eye roll. “I’ll talk to you soon. Send my love to Mom.”

“Will do, Older.”

I hung up the phone and went to pick up Bella from the chaise. She barely woke when I scooped her in my arms. I kissed her forehead and placed her in the bed. I hopped in the shower and scrawled out a note to Bella. I explained to her that I was running some errands and would be back soon. I kissed her soft lips before ducking out of the villa. I decided to go to Queen Kaahumanu Center. They had more traditional stores and I’m hoping I could get what I wanted for Bella there.

I drove the hour and parked the car. I wandered in the mall until I found several stores that piqued my interest. I spoke with the sales girls at the store, Agent Provocateur, and explained what I wanted. The woman ran around the store and gave me a few options. First ensemble was too risqué. I blushed looking at it on the hanger. I said no to that one. The second option was nice but seemed too sweet. I wanted something sexy for my fiancée, but not completely x-rated like the first option. The last option was exactly what I was looking for. It was a combination of sweetness of the second option but the sex appeal of the first. I nodded and told her to ring it up.

I took my purchases and headed back to the villa. When I got there, I found Bella laying on the chaise lounge, reading a book and listening to her iPod. I put the bags into the closet and walked over to my love. I took off her sunglasses and kissed her nose.

“Holy crap!” Bella jumped. “You scared me, Edward.”

“Sorry love,” I said as I sat down facing her. Then Bella pouted. “What’s with the face?”

“I woke up. In the bed. Minus one sexy fiancé,” she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

“I had to run some errands,” I said as I caressed her cheeks. “I’m sorry that I wasn’t with you when you woke up.”

“I don’t remember getting into the bed,” Bella said, arching a brow.

“Neither of us made it to the bed. We fell asleep on the chaise lounge. I woke up early because my ass was vibrating. My sister was calling me. After I got off the phone with her, I carried you to the bedroom and went to run my errands,” I said with a crooked grin. “I got you a present.”

“Edward…” Bella admonished.

“You’ll see it when we get home from the luau, gorgeous,” I said with a wicked grin. “I’m going to put on my suit and join you.” Bella nodded and kissed my cheek. I slipped on my trunks and slathered on some sun block. I sauntered back out to the patio and I growled playfully at Bella.

“Don’t even think about it, Cullen,” Bella said as she pulled out her ear buds.

“Think about what?” I asked innocently.

“Throwing me in,” Bella said pointedly.

“I’m not thinking about it, I’m doing it. BWAHAHA!” I laughed as I threw her over my shoulder.

“Edward!” she squealed as she pounded on my back. I put Bella on her feet and gently pushed her into the pool. She shrieked as she fell into the water. I dove in after her, laughing hysterically. “You are so dead, Cullen.” She pounced on my back and began tickling my sides. I snorted and tried to squirm away from her relentless fingers. We played and goofed off in the pool for most of the afternoon. We had so much fun. Bella’s laughter filled the courtyard and it sounded like angels singing. Around three, Bella hopped out of the pool to get ready for the luau. I kissed her and hopped out of the pool to dry off.

Bella called out about a half hour later saying I could shower. I padded into the bathroom and kissed Bella’s neck as I walked past her. I took a shower and shaved my face. I was quite scruffy. I was surprised that Bella didn’t complain at my ‘Grizzly Adams’ look. I popped in my contacts. I put on my aftershave and cologne before heading out into the bedroom. My clothes were on the bed, courtesy of my loving and beautiful fiancée. She was putting her jewelry on and while I dressed. “You look absolutely stunning, Bella,” I said as I looked at her.

“Thank you, Mr. Cullen,” Bella said with a wink. I smirked as I pulled on my black dress pants, sans boxers. Bella blushed and bit her lip. I finished getting dressed and we headed out to the luau. We parked the car. We were seated with several other couples who were on their honeymoons or anniversary trips. We ate a filling dinner of traditional luau food. After dinner, there was an intense stage show of different Polynesian dance styles. I was grabbed by one of the dancers to learn a dance. I gave Bella a panicked look as I was pushed up onto the stage. Bella smiled sweetly. The dancers all stood next to us and gave us instruction. The dancer that worked with me was impressed  with my dancing expertise and put me in the center next to a blonde woman who was also doing well.

We learned a basic hula dance and performed it with the dancers. The blonde woman next to me kept trying to feel up my ass. Bella looked like she was going to spit nails, not that I blamed her. My ass is hers. As is the rest of my body. I gracefully distanced myself from ‘Handsy McGee.’ She frowned when I spun away from her wandering hands. We finished our performance and got a rousing applause from the audience. We went back to our seats. As soon as I got to my seat, I cupped Bella’s face and kissed her deeply. ‘Handsy’ was pissed as she sat down next an older gentleman.

The rest of the luau was a lot of fun. No more run-ins with ‘Handsy’ on my end. Bella was very possessive of me for the rest of the evening as I was of her. We picked up a picture that we had taken when we entered the luau. We headed back to the villa. Once we got into the house, I kissed Bella and told her to have a seat in the living room. She arched a brow but acquiesced. I went into the closet and pulled out Bella’s present. I placed it on the bed. I lit some candles that I had bought and put them around the room. I blew out a breath and went to get Bella from the living room.

“Love?”

“Yeah, Edward,” Bella replied as she looked up from her book.

“Come with me,” I said, offering my hand. Bella twined her fingers with mine. I led her to the bedroom. She gasped quietly. I stood behind and ran my fingers along her arms. “You have five minutes to get out of this gorgeous dress and into your present on the bed. If you take any longer than five minutes, you will be punished. Do you understand?”

Bella nodded and went to the bed, picking up her new lingerie. I sat down on the chair while Bella changed. She looked over her shoulder coyly and unzipped her dress, letting it pool at her feet. She lowered her panties and reached for the lacy black panties. Slowly, she pulled them up her long, lean legs. She pulled up the lacy black thigh highs and slipped on the black heels.  Bella reached behind her back and unclasped her strapless bra. She replaced it with the lacy black one I had purchased her. I stood up and walked over to her, gently caressing her skin. “You’re so beautiful, Bella,” I said as I kissed her neck. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the black silk handkerchief. “I’m going to cover your eyes, baby. You will be able to see when I deem you ready. Do you trust me?”

“Yes, Edward,” she breathed, leaning against my chest.

“Good,” I cooed in her ear. I tied the handkerchief around her eyes and led her to the bed. I turned her around and placed her hands on my chest. “Unbutton my shirt, Isabella,” I said in an indifferent tone. Bella moaned quietly and quickly began unbuttoning my shirt. I released the buttons on my sleeves. “Take it off me, Isabella.” She bit her lip and eased it over my shoulders.  She reached for the hem  of my undershirt and untucked it from my pants. I removed it from my body. I cupped her chin and ran my nose along her jaw, inhaling her sweet scent. Bella whimpered quietly and reached for my body. I stepped away and turned her around, pulling her flush against my bare chest. “I will tell you when you can touch me, Isabella. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Edward,” she moaned quietly. I ran my fingers down the sides of her body. With the lightest touch, I caressed every inch of her soft skin. Bella’s body reacted. Her nipples puckered under her invisible bra. I licked my lips as I gently cupped her breasts through the bra. She arched her back and pressed her breasts further into my hands. I kissed her neck and stepped away. Her whimpers filled the room. I chuckled silently and quickly divested myself of my dress pants, boxers and shoes.

“Turn around, Isabella,” I said quietly. She did and I gently pushed her onto the bed. I crouched in front of her and looked up at her. She was so beautiful. Her body was heaving and I could see how aroused she was. The tops of her thighs were glistening with her arousal. I kissed her inner thighs, tracing my tongue along her supple skin. I moved my mouth closer to her core, nuzzling my nose along the black lace of her panties. “You smell so good, Isabella.” I pulled the panties down her legs and spread her thighs as far as they could go. She spread for me, glistening, pink and perfect. I licked my lips in anticipation for what I was going to dive into. Her delicious pussy.

I leaned forward and pressed feather light kisses to her inner thighs. I kissed further up along her body and nibbled along her hipbones. “Edward,” she moaned as her hips bucked against my sensual assault. I smiled against her skin as I moved my lips closer to her drenched center. I spread the lips of her pussy and licked her clit with the tip of my tongue, teasing her. She groaned loudly and arched her back. I wrapped my lips around her clit and sucked it between my lips. With fervor, I nuzzled and suckled her bundle of nerves. I got her riled up and then pulled away, staring at her body. Staring at her reaction. Staring at her pink skin. “Hmmmm,” she moaned and she bucked against my hold on her hips. She was getting more aroused. It was pouring out of her and I wanted nothing more than to plunge my aching cock into her wet core. I attacked her clit with my mouth and teeth. She came instantly. I felt her body respond and twitch against my face. I turned my head to the side and suckled on her inner thigh. I’m certain I left a mark, but she was mine. I wanted everyone to know that she was mine.

  _Yeah, the ring on her left hand is a clear indication that she’s yours, dufus._

I eased two fingers into her body and the moans that filled the room echoed throughout the house. I nibbled and thrust my fingers. I sucked and thrust my fingers. I bit down and thrust my fingers. I laved her clit and curled my fingers inside her body. With my pinky, I grazed her other entrance. Bella let out a quiet squeak at the intrusion. I chuckled, my voice vibrating against her skin. I removed my mouth from her body but rubbed my chin along her clit. “Do you want to come again, Isabella?”

“God, yes, Edward!” she breathed. “Please!”

I smiled and dove into her sweet pussy, eating her out like she was the last woman on the planet. Her hips were moving erratically but in concert with my thrusts of my fingers. I added a third finger to her tight body and increased the speed of my thrusts. I nibbled on her clit, bringing her closer to the edge. Her muscles were clenching already around my fingers. She was close. Her skin was flushed pink and was covered a light sheen of sweat.

“Edward, so good…I’m so close,” Bella moaned as her hands tangled in damp hair. I worked up a sweat and was covered. I didn’t care. If it meant giving my girl an intense orgasm, then I’m going to do it. “Oh…Edwaaaaaaaaard…” Bella’s hips fell against the edge of the bed and her muscles clamped around my fingers. Her release sprayed out of her body. I rubbed her clit with my other hand as she came hard, wet and fast. It was the most erotic thing I’d ever seen. I kissed her inner thighs and moved to a standing position. Bella was twitching on the bed, returning to earth from her forceful orgasm.

“Stand up, Isabella,” I said. She whimpered but stood up on shaky legs. I turned her around and unclasped her lacy bra. I walked us forward and bent Bella forward, displaying her beautiful ass. I gently rubbed the globes of her butt. “Spread your legs, Isabella.” She spread her legs and wiggled her ass. I gently spanked her. She moaned, biting her lip as she looked over her shoulder. I grasped my cock and ran it along her slick and swollen folds.

“Edward, please,” she begged.

“How badly do you want me, Isabella?” I purred. I tangled my hands into her hair and pulled her back to my chest. “Tell me. How badly?”

“So badly. I need to feel you inside me. I need to feel your fucking cock in my fucking pussy,” she moaned. “Now.” Her final statement sounded like a growl.

“Right now?” I asked quietly, licking her ear.

“Right now,” she affirmed. I bent her over the bed and picked up her legs, wrapping them around my waist. Bella fell to her elbows while I plunged my erection into her tight body. At the angle I was moving at, I felt everything inside her. Her warmth enveloped me and I bit back a groan, trying to quell my own release. I moved in and out of her body at a torturously slow pace. I watched as my cock slid through her wet folds.

“You are so tight, Isabella. You were made for me,” I purred as thrust in her body.

“I need to see you, Edward,” Bella pleaded. “Please…”

I released her legs and pulled out her warmth. “On your back, Isabella,” I said. I reached behind her head and removed her blindfold. She had barely blinked when I plunged my body back into hers. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she clutched her hands around my neck. “Look at me, Isabella. Look into my eyes,” I growled lowly. Bella’s chocolate brown orbs found mine and she bit back a moan. I leaned forward and kissed her deeply. I poured all of my love for her into this kiss. I pulled away and laid my forehead against hers, gazing into her exquisite eyes. I pounded into her body, the sound of our skin slapping against each other filling the bedroom. Bella’s lips parted and I could feel quake beneath me. “I want to feel you come, Isabella. I want to see you come. You are so beautiful when you come.”

“Edward,” she whimpered as she pulled me closer, never breaking my stare. “Harder, baby.” With a grunt, I thrust my hip against hers harder and faster. The friction was too much. My body was close to exploding. My own release bubbling beneath the surface. My balls were tightening and my cock was twitching in her body.

“Come, Isabella. Now,” I commanded in a low snarl. Bella let out a scream and her muscles clamped around my cock. Her nails dragged along my back and I felt her break the skin. Her third orgasm of the night triggered mine and I roared as I spilled into my fiancée. I pumped into her body a few more times before I slipped out. We fell onto the bed. My head was buried against the crook of her neck. Bella’s hands were gliding over my back, humming happily.

“You’re really sweaty, Edward,” she giggled.

“I wonder why.”

“That was the HOTTEST fucking thing, ever,” Bella breathed. “Who knew my geek had it in him to be so domineering?”

I nodded and went to get up. Bella’s arms and legs latched on, holding me to her body. “I’ve got to be squishing you, gorgeous.”

“No, you’re fine. I like it.”

“Even though I’m a sweaty mess?” I snickered.

“I’m just as sweaty, Edward,” Bella said as she kissed my forehead. “We’ve so got to do that again. Only, I get to blindfold you. Perhaps bind your hands?”

“Tempting…” I replied sleepily. “However, not tonight. Little Eddie is tired. With all of the love making we’ve been doing, he’s a little raw.”

“My cooter is a bit tired, too,” Bella sighed. “Perhaps we take the night off tomorrow?”

“But we can do other things,” I said with a lascivious grin.

“Like what?”

“Cuddle. Make out. Snuggle…all PG shit,” I said.

“Sounds nice,” Bella smiled. “I love you, my sexy geek boy.”

“I love you, more, my goddess,” I smirked. Bella snorted and pushed me up. She crawled back on the bed and slipped beneath the covers. I went to wash my face and then I slid beneath the sheets. Bella laid her head on my chest. “So you like your present/surprise?”

“Fuck yeah,” Bella giggled.

“Jesus, you are turning into Rosalie with the mouth,” I laughed.

“You’re turning into Jasper,” Bella retorted.

“True, but I’m cuter.”

“No, you’re gorgeous, handsome, kind, sexy, hot, and you’re _mine_ ,” Bella purred.

“How about I tattoo ‘Property of Bella Cullen’ on my ass?”

“Not on your ass,” Bella said dryly. “Right across your chest.”

“Funny.”

“As cheesy as it sounds, we could get matching tattoos,” Bella suggested. I raised my brows. “Someplace that would only be seen by us.”

“A tattoo?”

“Yeah. I don’t know…something on your hip?” she said as she circled her fingers along my right hip.

“Let me think about it. I like tattoos, but I don’t know how I’d feel about one on me,” I said. “Jasper has this huge tat on his back and he told me about how much it hurt…”

“Are you afraid of a little pain?”

“No.”

“Then let’s get matching tattoos,” Bella said, giving me a glare.

“Let’s think about it. Please? I’m not saying no. I’m saying not now,” I clarified.

“Fine.”

“I love you, Bella.”

“I love you, too, Edward.” She curled up on my chest and we both fell asleep quickly, completely spent after our lovemaking.

**A/N: That’s some hot sex, right? Extra large lemon for you in the state of Hawaii…Aloha, Geekward. Mahalo for the orgasms, lover. Damn…Up next will be the conclusion of their trip and subsequent return home. Pictures of the outfits and other important info are on my tumblr…link in my profile. Leave me love (or hate) ;-)**


	30. Reality Bytes

**I'd like to send a shout out to a couple of people who have been seriously making writing this story so much fun. Thank you to Leslie (StarttheFantasy), Ashley (edwardsouthernbella), Stephanie (luvstwilight09), Lexi (SexyLexiCullen), Kiki (kikithedreamer) and Kyla (theonlykyla) for their support and pimp-age of the story. I love you, ladies! MUAH! Also, thank you to the ladies of The Lemonade Stand for their mention on their blog! Thank you to Wendy from TwilightFicZone for the wonderful review on her blog! I’m truly humbled at the response to this story. I mean, wow! Also to all of my frequent reviewers…you know who you are, especially Sandra, Mrs. Bella Masen, BernieR, dj071688, phoebelicious, SoraChan01, WhatObsession17, Leibeezer and tropicnebula! Your reviews and words of encouragement make me so happy. And they make me write faster!**

**Just fair warning…this chapter will be filled with extra juicy lemony goodness, again. If you’re under the age to vote…don’t read.**

**Also, I don't own any of this. I make no money for writing these stories. Though I would like to. I just need to get an original thought or characters. Or something...**

**Chapter Thirty: Reality Bytes**

**BPOV**

The rest of the week was spent pretty quietly. Edward kept his promise of just snuggling and cuddling with me for a couple of days. We were both spent from all of the loving we had done in the days previous. It was just nice to connect with him by talking and just being ‘Bella and Edward.’ Early the following week, Edward told me that he had made reservations for a snorkeling trip to Molokai and Turtle Town.

We woke up early that morning and drove to the marina. We were on a boat with four other couples and a family of five. The captain went around and explained what we were doing. He also explained what to do if you felt seasick. Edward blanched and gulped audibly. I kissed his cheek and assured him that we would be fine. Edward said he didn’t want to spend the entire trip with his head hanging over the side of the boat.

The boat pulled away from the slip and we headed out to sea. Edward did turn a lovely shade of green, but managed to not throw up. He stayed on the lower deck, close to the edge, just in case. I hung out with him, rubbing his back, listening to him talk with Danny, one of the boys from the family. He was ten years old with blonde hair and brown eyes. His mom, Tracy, came down and talked with us as we traveled to Molokai.

“How are you feeling, Danny?” Tracy asked.

“This sucks, Mom,” he grumbled. “At least I’m not the only one who is feeling like crap.”

“Language, Daniel Thomas,” Tracy said sternly. “I apologize for my son.”

“No big deal,” Edward said with a weak smile. “I feel like crap too. But a bit better than you, Danny.”

“I puked, Mom. Edward,” Danny gestured to my fiancé, “kept me from falling over the ledge.”

“Thank you, Edward,” Tracy said. “And you are?”

“Bella Dwyer,” I said as I shook her hand.

“Tracy Miller. My husband is Jonas. You’ve met Daniel. My oldest is Amanda and the youngest is Madelyn,” Tracy said with a smile. “Are you on your honeymoon?”

“No. Just vacation,” Edward replied. “We just got engaged about a month ago.”

“Congratulations,” Tracy smiled. Danny groaned and heaved over the edge of the boat. Edward held Danny’s legs as he fell over the boat. “Oh dear.”

“He’s been like this most of the trip,” Edward said in a tight voice. “Not helping my own nausea.”

“We should be at the crater soon,” I said sympathetically. “I’m sorry you feel gross, Danny.”

“What about me?” Edward pouted.

“Oh, poor baby,” I cooed, rolling my eyes. Edward growled and snarled his lip. Tracy snickered at our interaction.

“Men are so pitiful when they’re sick. They whine, moan, bitch and just make our lives miserable,” Tracy laughed.

“Language, Mom,” Danny joked weakly.

“Yeah, Mom,” Edward teased as he sipped his water. Tracy smacked his knee and laughed.

 Fifteen minutes later, we arrived at Molokai and the boat was anchored. The guide on the trip explained how to snorkel. We grabbed a mask and goggles. We slipped into the warm water and lazily swam around the crater. With the waterproof camera, we took pictures. After an hour in the water, we decided to get out of the water. On the boat, we rinsed off the salt water from our bodies. The captain had made some food. Edward made us a plate and we sat down to eat our lunch. Tracy and Jonas sat with us. They were from Texas on an anniversary trip.

After finishing our meals, Tracy and Jonas’ children came and attacked them, hugging them in their wet suits. Tracy grumbled while Jonas laughed at their children. Edward pulled me into his lap. He whispered in my ear that he couldn’t for that with us. I melted against his chest and closed my eyes, imagining what our children would look like.

_“Daddy, up!” my daughter said as she tugged on Edward’s pant leg._

_“What’s the magic word, princess?” Edward asked as he looked at our little one._

_“Now,” she giggled_

_“You’ve been hanging out with Auntie Rose too much, princess. Try that again,” he said sternly._

_“Please, Daddy?”_

_“Much better, Gianna,” Edward said as he picked up our angel. Her bronze curls fell to the middle of her back and her hazel eyes sparkled with love for her daddy. “I love you,_ la mia principessa. _”_

_“Love you, too, Daddy,” Gianna said as she put her little arms around his neck. He covered her face with kisses._

“Bella? Where are you?” Edward asked.

“What?” I squeaked.

“You were a million miles away,” Edward said as he caressed my cheeks.

“Just imagining our future,” I replied with a wistful smile.

“With the grin on your face, it looks like a beautiful future,” Edward murmured as he kissed my shoulder.

“It will be,” I cooed. I kissed his lips sweetly and we went to lay out on the edge of the boat. We put on some more sun block. I was shocked at how quickly Edward had tanned up. He had a slight bronze glow to his skin. On his nose and forehead, there a few freckles along with a smattering across his shoulders. His hair had adopted some blonde highlights and I was literally drooling. Drooling over the hotness of my fiancé. _He’s mine, bitches._

_Nom nom nom._

“Bella? You are really spacing out, love,” Edward snickered. “You’re just staring at me like I’m a steak.”

“You are quite delectable,” I winked. He rolled his eyes and crouched down. He lay down on his belly after he removed his sunglasses and closed his eyes. I lay back and let the warmth of the sun bake my pale skin. When the boat started moving, I flipped over to my belly so I wouldn’t completely fry.

The rest of the trip was a lot fun and it went by too quickly. Before we knew it, the boat was docking at the marina and we said good bye to our new friends. Edward was still feeling a bit nauseous so he had me drive back to the villa. I was actually excited to drive the ‘Stang. He rolled his eyes and we got into the hot car. Edward fell asleep in the car and was damn near impossible to wake up when we got back to the villa. He grumbled and finally got out of the car. He padded to the bedroom and fell asleep on top of the sheets.

After dinner, Edward and I made love. It was the most intimate experience I had ever had with him. What happened the night of the luau was undeniably hot, but the reverence of his movements and the lovingness of his kisses made me cry while we were connected as one body. On a subconscious level, I almost felt like he knew what my daydream was about that I had earlier on the boat. We came together and fell asleep in a tangle of arms, legs and love.

_God, that is so cheesy._

The next day was spent at the pool, as was the day following. We only had a few more days in paradise before we had to go back to our reality.

I had to start my new job. Tia had sent me an email about my start date. On October 1st, I was just going in to sign paperwork and get my office ready. I was also going to be formally introduced to the staff as one of the senior editors. I also was going to work with Jane to finish my project about James. He had sued Twilight Publishing, but the case was thrown out. Now we were going to look for similarities in his other stories. All of his books had ceased publication and he was on the prowl for another publisher. _Not if I have anything to say about that…you’re done, Hunter!_

 Edward had to begin working with the factory for the prototype for his tablet in addition to the work for the foundation. He had received some emails from Tim regarding the progress with the warehouse. Things were coming together. We were definitely on schedule for a Halloween open. Jasper had volunteered to do webmaster work, while Edward would handle the financial aspect of the foundation. I would work with the staff and with the groups with children with single parent families. Esme was going to be in charge of the actual building, almost like a principal. She was more than thrilled when Edward asked for her help and jumped at the chance. Alice was going to assist with the donation portion of the foundation, in addition to publicity. Though, Alice insisted that Edward be the face for the foundation. We had some basic information on the web with stock photos, but upon our return, Edward was going to have a photo shoot with Victoria for the foundation. He hated that. Immensely.

He said that he’d rather eat a live rat than get his picture taken.

Alice threatened Boris.

He relented, only if I was in the photos with him.

_Traitor._

He pulled out the puppy dog look and I caved. The weekend after my first week of work was the photo shoot for the foundation, in addition to our engagement photos.

_The things you do for Sexy Geek Boy._

_Plus, I promised him lots of sex. God, he thinks with his dick more often than not, now! Jeez!_

In the morning, we dressed in our cheesy Hawaiian outfits and left early for a helicopter tour through Blue Hawaiian Helicopter tours. I was dreading this. Edward knows my hatred of all things flying. I’m certain that he can’t _distract_ me like he did during takeoff for our flight to Maui. So, I was nervous mess on the car ride to the heliport. Edward tried to calm me down, but it wasn’t working. _I need alcohol. Or Edward’s tongue. Whichever is easier to get a hold of…Oh, hell, give me both!_

We arrived at the heliport and discovered that the tour was just for the two of us. _Fantastic. We’re going to die in an overgrown egg beater. At least, we’re together, right?_ The helicopter pilot handed us these fanny packs which were filled with some floatation device if we needed to make a water landing. _Fuck. Me._ I whimpered quietly. Edward just chuckled as he kissed my forehead. I clutched at his red shirt, praying for this to be over soon.

“Do you hate me, Edward? I mean, a helicopter?” I squeaked.

“I don’t hate you, Bella. I wanted to take you on this scenic drive called the ‘Road to Hana.’ However, it has twists and turns that would make you car sick. Now, we get to see the ‘Road to Hana’ via the helicopter,” Edward said calmly.

“Edward,” I said as put my hands on his face. “If we don’t make it, I want you to know that you are the love my life. I want to bear your children, take care of you, love you, everything with you. Even when you’re a hundred years old and your teeth have fallen out of your head and I have to feed you baby food.”

“Bella, stop being so overdramatic.”

I growled and got into the helicopter to the seat that the pilot told me to sit in. I crossed my arms across my chest, sulking about my impending demise. The pilot told us to put on the headphones. I reached above me and slipped the huge headphones over my ears. Once we were ‘phoned’ up, he started the engines. I jumped and laced my fingers with Edward’s. The pilot laughed and told me that we were safer in the helicopter than we were in the car. I scowled at him. Edward nudged me with his elbow, arching his brow over his sunglasses. The chopper’s rotors got louder and soon we were airborne. I squeaked and moved closer to Edward. He put his arm around my waist and listened as the pilot described the landscapes of Maui. The most interesting was about the goddess, Pele. She was the goddess of fire, lightening, dance and volcanoes. The lava flows on the sides of the Haleakala were believed to be the curls of Pele. I actually moved closer to the window to see that.

The more the pilot spoke, the more interested I was in Hawaiian lore. I kept my face pressed against the window until we landed back at the heliport. We had our picture taken by the pilot in front of the helicopter. We both had goofy grins on our faces. We went back to the car and I asked if we could go to a book store. Edward laughed and nodded. I asked him why he laughed and he had an internal bet figuring how long I would wait before begging to go to a book store. I rolled my eyes as he drove us to this mall.

Inside the mall, I found several books about Hawaiian history. I skipped to the register and paid for them. Edward was leaning against the exit, texting on his phone. He was epitome of relaxed and sexy. I got my books and walked over to Edward. He kissed my forehead and twined his fingers with mine. “I invited Irina, Kelly, and Kyle over for dinner tonight. I was just texting Alistair about the extra people for dinner.”

“Cool,” I said as we walked through the mall. We ended up spending some time in there, getting souvenirs for our friends and family. We also got a few souvenirs for ourselves, frames and some artwork for the house. We were having that shipped to our new home in Glenview. Before we left, Edward stopped and held out my wrist. I looked at him like he was crazy. He smirked as he put a silver charm bracelet around my wrist with several starfish around it. He also said that he had a matching necklace. He picked it up while I was getting my books. I thanked him with a sardonic look on my face. He just smiled sweetly as he led us back out to the car.

_My fiancé, spoiler-extraordinaire._

We took a brief nap once we got back to the villa. I still couldn’t believe that we were leaving in a few days. However, we can’t stay ensconced in paradise forever. Reality is cruel, but necessary evil. I woke up before Edward. I changed into my bathing suit and grabbed one of my books. I lay down on the chaise lounge by the pool and delved into the mythology of Hawaiian religion. Edward joined me later. He sat down on the chaise, rubbing his face, still half asleep. He looked so cute.

“Sleep well, angel?” I giggled.

“Uh huh,” he answered as he put the book I was holding on the ground. He pushed me back and put his head on my belly. “Comfy. Bella pillow, comfy.”

“Oh, lord,” I said as I ran my fingers through his hair. He moaned quietly and wrapped his arms around my waist. “We have a bed, Edward.”

“You aren’t in said bed, Isabella,” he countered as he blew a raspberry on my belly. I squealed and laughed. “I love hearing you laugh, love.”

“You definitely make me laugh, Edward,” I said. He looked up at me and gave me the most beautiful crooked smile. “You are so handsome, baby.”

He blushed and ducked his head. “No, I’m not. You are, by far, the most beautiful woman I’d ever met.”

“Biased, Edward. You’re biased,” I snickered.

“So are you,” he countered. His fingers glided over my thighs. “How did I get so lucky?”

“I should be asking the same thing,” I whispered. “I love you.”

“I love you more,” he smirked. I rolled my eyes and nestled onto the chaise. Edward stayed with his head on my belly, gently rubbing his hands along my legs. Life couldn’t have gotten much better than this.

 Eventually we had to get up to get ready for our dinner with Irina, Kelly and Kyle. Edward moaned quietly when I patted his shoulder, asking him to get up. We took a shower together. It was just a shower. Edward just held me as we washed each other. We definitely were getting spoiled with seeing each other 24/7.

We got dressed. I wore a pair of black shorts and a black tank top with angel wings on it. I slipped on a pair of pink wedge heels that matched the top and did my hair wild and curly. I decided to add a flower to my hair. Edward was wearing a pair of khaki shorts and a red, gold and navy plaid shirt. As we were dressing, Alistair had come in and was making dinner. Alistair poured Edward and me a glass of wine and we waited in the living room for his cousin.

We didn’t have to wait long. A few minutes later, the doorbell rang and Edward hopped up to answer it. I followed behind. Irina came in, wearing a pair of pink and red shorts with roses on them. On top was a red tank top and she wore funky black jewelry. She kissed Edward on the cheek, hugging him tightly. Kelly followed behind, wearing a pair of green Bermuda shorts and a navy blue peacock shirt. Kyle was hovering behind them in a pair of khaki cargo shorts and a black button down shirt. We all hugged each other and went into the living room.

“So, Kelly told me about your accident in the water,” Irina chuckled.

“Yeah, don’t remind me. I’m never surfing again,” I said. “I came, I surfed, I nearly drowned.”

“Well, that swell was brutal. I had a hard time navigating it and I’ve been surfing since before I could walk,” Kelly said, furrowing her brows. “But up until that point, you did awesome.”

“And that’s all I’m doing,” I giggled. “No more.”

“So, Kyle,” Edward began. “You like computers?”

“Computers are cool. PS3 is better, though,” Kyle shrugged.

“We have a PS3 here in the villa. It’s been awhile since I’ve played, but do you want to play?” Edward asked.

“Do you have Black Ops?” Kyle asked, an excited look on his face.

“I think so,” Edward said as he got up gracefully. We followed the guys into the entertainment room. Edward loaded up the game and handed Kyle a controller. Kelly, Irina and I chatted while Kyle whooped Edward’s ass in the video game. His brow was furrowed and his tongue was sticking out of the side of his mouth while he was playing. But I could tell that Edward was not happy with himself. He just got beat by ten year old boy.

_Ah, the geek rears his ugly head. Gotta love him._

_And you’re 31, Edward…my man-child fiancé._

Alistair called us to the dining room for our meal. He had made salmon, pasta and sautéed vegetables. He also made a salad and bread sticks. He left after dinner was served, explaining the dessert to me. I hugged him and wished him a good night.

“So, Edward, have you and Bella decided on when you’re getting married?” Irina asked.

“Christmas Eve. In Phoenix,” Edward replied.

“Why Phoenix?” Kyle asked as he poked around his food.

“It’s where we met and where I grew up. Do you not like your dinner, Kyle?” I asked.

“He doesn’t like salmon. He’ll just have to deal,” Kelly said as she ruffled her son’s hair.

“Nonsense,” I said. “What do you like, Kyle? Perhaps we have it in the kitchen.” I offered my hand to Kyle and we went into the kitchen, poking and prodding in the fridge. We found some chicken tenders and Easy Mac. I quickly made his meal and plated it onto one of the fancy settings that Alistair put out for our dinner. I scraped the food that Kyle didn’t want into Edward’s plate. He eagerly accepted the extra food. He loved his salmon. He even started bouncing like Alice.

_Oh, lord…_

“Bella, you didn’t need to do that,” Irina said.

“It’s not a big deal. I remember when I was kid and I had to go to dinners with my mom. I was forced eat nasty food like broccoli, spinach and brussel sprouts,” I said with a grimace.

“Gross,” Kyle laughed. “Thank you, Bella.”

“You do need to eat your salad, young man,” Kelly said sternly. Kyle grumbled but nodded. “So, wedding…”

“Wedding,” Edward chuckled. “We’re getting married at the Botanic Gardens.”

“How did you pull that off?” Irina asked.

“I used the ‘Cullen’ name for good and not evil,” Edward smirked. “I made a hefty donation to the gardens in our name.”

“I hated the fact that we had to ‘buy’ our way into the gardens,” I sighed.

“Honey, get used to it,” Irina said. “Before I was kicked myself out of the family, I used the Denali money like crazy. It got me places I never dreamed of going. Now, I have my own millions to throw around.”

“Just because we have it and can do it doesn’t mean I have to like it,” I shrugged. Edward kissed my forehead and rubbed my back.

“Why did you choose the Botanic Gardens?” Kelly asked.

“It’s where we had our first kiss, our first real date, where we decided to be with each other,” Edward said.

“And the reception?” Irina questioned.

“At the Phoenix Art Museum,” I blushed.

“When I was in Phoenix, I arranged for a private showing of the Monet exhibit there. Bella wanted to go but never had the opportunity to go. So, I made it happen,” Edward murmured. “We’re using a banquet hall in the lobby for the reception.”

“Now, invitations…who’s all coming?” Irina asked.

“Hopefully, you three. Bella’s family and friends. Esme, Alice, Jasper, Marcus,” Edward listed off.

“Don’t forget Demetri and Alex,” I said.

“Right, my two gay boyfriends,” Edward snickered. “Well, Demetri is more of a brother but his partner is always trying to kiss me. It’s kind of freaky.”

“Alex is a trip. He’s like Alice. On Red Bull,” I giggled.

“Oh, we have to meet him,” Irina guffawed. “Just for comedic relief.”

“Are you going to invite Irina’s parents?” Kelly asked warily.

“I don’t know,” Edward mumbled. “We haven’t really finalized the guest list. My guess is probably no.”

“It would be interesting to see Eleazar,” Irina said with a wry grin. “To see his oldest girl finally make a name for herself. Self-righteous prick.”

“Mom!” Kyle chastised. “You owe a dollar in the swear jar.”

“Yeah, yeah,” she grumbled. “I swear, boy, you are going to get your entire college education paid for from the damn jar.”

“That’s another buck, Mom,” Kyle smirked.

“Smart ass.”

“Irina, just stop,” Edward laughed. Irina kicked Edward’s shin and flipped him off.

“What’s the running total today, kiddo?” Kelly asked. “How much does Momma owe you?”

“As of right now? $23,” Kyle said, eyeing his mother.

“Aw, hell,” Irina grumbled as she reached for her purse. “Here’s $50. It’ll cover tomorrow too.”

“Haven’t you learned, love?” Kelly asked.

“Apparently not,” I snickered. “That’ll be me when we have kids. This one doesn’t swear much at all.”

“Edward was always quite…refined,” Irina said with a snooty look on her face.

Kelly pulled out a buck and put it in Kyle’s hand. “He had a pole up his ass, as Rina put it.”

“I did not,” Edward sputtered.

“Sorry, cuz. You did. I always liked you, but you were always ‘better than us commoners,’” Irina said. “I love you better now. Bella has definitely mellowed you. You’re actually, like, funny…and shit.”

“Mom…”

“Shut it, offspring. I just gave you $50. I’m free and clear for awhile,” Irina said as she pointed at son. Kyle shook his head and finished his meal. “You’ve changed tremendously, Edward. I remember you as the scrawny kid with huge coke bottle glasses and two unmatched shoes. And god your teeth…”

“They’re called braces, Irina. I hated those fuckers,” Edward grumbled.

“Ahem,” Kyle said, holding out his palm.

“You’re relentless,” Edward sighed as he pressed a twenty into his hand. “That’s for both of us.”

“Yeah, Edward had the whole geeky brace face thing going on. Even the head gear,” Irina giggled.

“You had the head gear, too, Irina Lorraine,” Edward said, arching a brow over his glasses.

“Well, I was a cheerleader. You were not,” Irina said simply.

“Do you still have your uniform?” Kelly asked, biting her lip.

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Irina purred.

“Gross, guys,” Kyle said as he covered his ears. “La la la la la la la…”

“Go play that game, child of mine,” Irina said. Kyle nodded and left the table, heading into the entertainment room.

“What does being a cheerleader having anything to do with having head gear?” Edward grumbled.

“It’s the façade, Edward Anthony,” Irina sighed. “Anyhow, you’ve grown up. Finally grew into your feet and you’re actually chiseled. Your hair is still a hot mess.”

“I love Edward’s hair,” I defended.

“Thank you, baby,” he said as he kissed me.

“It’s called a comb, Edward,” Irina said dryly.

“They’re called cowlicks, Irina,” Edward retorted.

“Whatever, cuz,” Irina said with a dismissive wave of the hand. “I’m just glad that you’re happy, even though you do look like a red-headed Albert Einstein.”

“A red-headed Albert Einstein,” Kelly said slowly. “He’s missing something to be Albert Einstein.” Kelly got up and held up a lock of my hair over Edward’s lip, making it a faux mustache. “Now, he’s Albert Einstein.”

“Holy shit,” Irina snorted as she fell over in a fit of giggles.

Edward swatted Kelly’s hand away and rubbed his face. “You two are just mean,” he grumbled.

“We only tease the ones we love, Eddie,” Irina said a she wiped her eyes. “Or should I say ‘Albert.’”

“Fuck you, Irina,” Edward spat, a grin ghosting over his features. “I’ll take Albert Einstein over Pamela Anderson any day.”

“Burn!” Kelly snickered.

“Douche,” Irina snorted.

“We only tease the ones we love, Rina,” Edward said sweetly, echoing her sentiment from earlier. Irina stuck out her tongue and sat back in her chair.

“It’s like watching a car wreck…” Kelly murmured.

“…you can’t pull your eyes away,” I finished.

“Are you two done?” Edward and Irina asked, sounding equally as irritated.

“Nope,” I said with a wink

“Never,” Kelly giggled. “Bella, I think we are in for a beautiful friendship.”

“Thanks, Kel,” I said, wiping a fake tear from my cheek.

“You both suck,” Irina snickered.

“Traitor,” Edward said as he lightly pinched my side. “You’re supposed be on my side.”

“I am on your side. You two are hysterical,” I laughed as I kissed his cheek. I got up and began clearing the plates. Edward followed suit. I made some coffee and preheated the over for the dessert. It was some death by chocolate thing. Once the oven was preheated I stuck in the cakes and set the timer for five minutes.

The rest of our dinner was spent talking about Irina, Kelly and Kyle. It turned out that Kyle was some sort of genius. His IQ rivaled Edward’s. They started speaking geek: talking about algorithms and techie shit. Irina, Kelly and I just stared with our mouths gaping open. Edward just shrugged but continued his conversation with Kyle. They talked about frustrations of rude classmates, teachers who didn’t challenge the gifted mind, and the overall hatred of not being accepted. I think Kyle found a kindred spirit with Edward. Once Kelly and Irina said it was time to go, Edward and Kyle exchanged cell phone numbers and email addresses. Kyle even hugged Edward, which surprised the hell out of my fiancé and his moms. Kelly ruffled Kyle’s hair as she went to hug Edward and I. She spoke quietly to Edward, who smiled and nodded. Irina kissed my cheek and pinched Edward’s ass. He growled but pulled Irina into a hug. As they pulled away from the villa, I grew sad. Edward stood behind me and swayed us back and forth.

“What did Kelly say to you?” I asked.

“That Kyle was never understood by his peers, his teachers or his father. For the first time in his life, he’s got a positive male influence. And that he never initiates hugs or physical contact. Today was huge for him,” Edward said, a quiver in his voice.

“You are a wonderful man, Edward Cullen,” I said as I turned around in his arms. He kissed me sweetly, his tongue tracing my lower lip. “Make love to me, Edward.”

“Gladly,” he said as he bent down and picked me up, bridal style. He carried me to our bedroom. He gently placed me on the bed and kneeled before me. “You are as equally as wonderful, Bella. If not more…” he said as he cupped my face. “I love you with my whole being and I look forward to our futures. Our wedding. Our children. Everything, gorgeous.”

We slowly removed our clothes. Edward’s hands glided over my skin and left a trail of fire on my flesh. When he entered me, his golden eyes were shining with love, adoration, reverence, respect, and everything in between. With each thrust, Edward sealed a promise of our future. Of our love. He would be the father to our children. He would the best man for me. For our babies. For our family. His hands caressed my cheeks as he kissed my lips, my collarbones, my jaw, my earlobe. My hands moved across his silken flesh. Over his sinuous muscles of his back, over his broad chest, over his scruffy jaw, over his perfect ass. He proclaimed his love for me as his amber orbs caught mine. With a hip swivel, I let out a scream of pure ecstasy. He cooed his undying love, his devotion as he slid into my heat. This was making love. Pure and simple. I echoed his sentiments, tears falling down my cheeks. My orgasm overcame me and it was waves of pleasure, love and something else I could describe. Edward felt it too. His eyes were filled tears as he spilled in my body. He pulled out of my body and put his head directly my erratically beating heart. He pressed a soft kiss there and we both fell asleep, entwined with each other.

_No other place that I want to be._

xx ANSOL xx

“Okay, I can do this. I can handle the take off without the distraction. Edward will _not_ have to finger fuck me while we leave Maui,” I said quietly in the bathroom of the airport. _Thank goodness I’m here by myself._ I finished my self-affirmations and went back to Edward at the gate. He was typing on his laptop, addressing his long neglected work email. His look of complete relaxation for the last two weeks was replaced with a scowl and surly attitude.

No sooner than I was seated next to Edward, our flight was called. Edward grumbled and shut his laptop. He gave me an apologetic look. I squeezed his knee and we got in line to get onto the plane. I fidgeted as we waited for the plane to move away from the gate. Edward was still answering emails while he could. Once the doors were closed, Edward shut down his laptop and put in his bag by his feet. He turned and kissed my forehead, raising the armrest between us. He wrapped his arm around my waist. He cooed quietly as we moved away from the gate. He rubbed soothing circles on my hip. I put my head against his chest, listening to the steady thrum of his heart. I burrowed closer to his body as the plane build up speed and took off. Edward told me he was proud of me and he kissed me lovingly. I smiled and did a mental fist pump.

I pulled out my book that I had bought at the mall and continued reading about the Hawaiian religion. I finished that book and pulled out my final assignment from Jane, making corrections as I went. Edward was snoozing on my shoulder, his quiet snores causing me to giggle. I kissed her forehead and continued my reading. After an hour, I gave up and decided to take my own nap. My eyes fluttered shut and I leaned against Edward’s soft hair.

“This is your captain speaking. We are on final approach to O’Hare International Airport. The local time is seven in the evening  and the temperature is 74 degrees. Thank you for flying with us.”

“Edward, wake up,” I said as I nudged him. He groaned and sat up. A loud pop came from his neck. I grimaced.

“That hurt,” Edward muttered. He rotated his neck, a few more quiet pops filled the cabin. “I think I’ll be making an appointment with my chiropractor.”

“Sorry, angel,” I said as I massaged his neck. He closed his eyes and let me work his knotted muscles. The plane dropped suddenly and I squeaked. Edward wrapped his arm around me, kissing my temple. Edward hummed lightly as we slowly descended into Chicago. I tensed when the wheels touched the ground but I didn’t have a heart attack. _Thank goodness for small favors._

Once the plane got to the gate in Chicago, we headed to baggage claim. Alice and Jasper were picking us up. Edward had just finished picking up our suitcases when I felt a heaviness on my back.

“Bella! Bella! Bella! Bella!” Alice shrieked in my ear. “You’re home! I missed you, my sister.”

“Edward, there’s a freaky growth on my back and it’s talking to me,” I said.

“Younger,” Edward admonished as he plucked Alice off my shoulders. “Don’t break my fiancée, please. And what am I? Chopped liver?”

“I’ve known you forever, Older,” Alice said swatting my shoulder. “I missed my sister. What did you get me?”

“Brat,” Edward said as he ruffled Alice’s hair.

“Pookie bear, don’t go running off like that,” Jasper said as he jogged up to us. “Holy fuck, Edward. You’re like tan and shit…And Bella…you’re a goddess.”

“Jasmine, put your tongue back in your mouth and take care of your girlfriend,” Edward said as he pushed Alice into Jasper’s arms.

“I so did NOT miss you, Edwina,” Jasper snickered.

Edward rolled his eyes and we headed out to the parking garage. Our time in paradise was now over and we had to come back to reality. The real world. Yeah, _reality bites…_

**A/N: I’m planning on fast forwarding again. I’m going to move it to the week of the foundation opening. Got to keep the story moving. Anyhow, up next will be that, some drama with James and Emmett. Leave me love!**

 

 

 

 


	31. Say Cheese!

**I'd like to send a shout out to a couple of people who have been seriously making writing this story so much fun. Thank you to Leslie (StarttheFantasy), Ashley (edwardsouthernbella), Stephanie (luvstwilight09), Lexi (SexyLexiCullen), Kiki (kikithedreamer) and Kyla (theonlykyla) for their support and pimp-age of the story. I love you, ladies! MUAH! Also, thank you to the ladies of The Lemonade Stand for their mention on their blog! Thank you to Wendy from TwilightFicZone for the wonderful review on her blog! I’m truly humbled at the response to this story. I mean, wow! Also to all of my frequent reviewers…you know who you are, especially Sandra, Mrs. Bella Masen, BernieR, dj071688, phoebelicious, SoraChan01, WhatObsession17, Leibeezer, missie33, Smusic and tropicnebula! Your reviews and words of encouragement make me so happy. And they make me write faster!**

**Also, I don't own any of this. I make no money for writing these stories. Though I would like to. I just need to get an original thought or characters. Or something...**

**In regards to fast forwarding, I’m going to do it after the photo shoot with Victoria. Forgot about that. Engagement pictures/foundation pictures/Bella naked pictures…**

**Chapter Thirty-One: Say Cheese!**

**EPOV**

“Mr. Cullen, the factory in Naperville is on line one for you,” Eric said. “They need you to come out or something.”

“Thanks, Eric,” I said over the intercom. I pounded my head against my desk. _I want to go back to Maui. Work sucks._ “This is Edward Cullen,” I said into the telephone. I listened to the factory manager and his complaints about the tablet. He couldn’t get the parts to fit. If I could do it with my huge hands, he could do it with the damn robots. I barked out something and told him I’d be there in an hour. I sent Bella a text explaining that I might be late for dinner and I left the office. I got to the plant and worked with the factory manager, fine tuning his damn robots. After I addressed that, he finally calmed down. But he did grumble that he was not paid enough for this shit. I snapped and told him that if he’s unhappy, he could find employment elsewhere. He paled and apologized. I’d never fired anybody but I was so stressed out. Everything went to hell while I was on vacation. At least at Whitlock.

 The foundation was coming along smoothly. The warehouse no longer looked like a warehouse. It looked like a place for kids to learn and grow. Esme had hired some awesome decorators, in addition to well-respected professionals in their field of children’s psychology.

Bella and I had the photo shoot for the foundation this weekend, and our engagement photos scheduled as well. Alice told me that she was pulling some fun clothes for the foundation shoot and some elegant clothes for the engagement photos. The foundation shoot was going to be at Victoria’s studio off of Belmont. Our engagement shoot was going to be in Grant Park. I was looking forward to that. However, I still hated to get my photo taken. I’m not that photogenic. Alice and Emmett were much more attractive than me.

_Bella thinks you’re hot._

Anyhow, I managed to fix the huge problems at Whitlock within the first few days back from vacation. Though, I was a cranky son of a bitch. So was Bella. She was stressing over her new job and dealing with James Hunter. He named her in his lawsuit against Twilight Publishing. He was suing her for defamation of character, breach of contract and several other cock and bull charges. She was sobbing when she got served at the office of Eclipsed Sun. Tia, her boss, told her that it was not going to court. The company was looking to sue James for several charges of slander on behalf of me and several other people that he used as his ‘muses.’ All of them were from my high school. All of us were teased by James. Or Laurent. I decided to contact them via Facebook and asked to meet with them to discuss putting together a civil suit against James Hunter. They all agreed. We were meeting next week with Jenks to begin the process.

After I dealt with the issues in Naperville, I got into my Volvo and started to drive home. My phone rang and I activated the handsfree device. “Hello?”

“Hey, angel,” Bella said breathlessly. “I just got your text. I am going to be late, too. Alice kidnapped me from work and is taking me wedding dress shopping. Oh, joy.”

“Sounds like fun, gorgeous,” I smiled. “I can’t wait to see you in it. My beautiful bride.”

“My sexy groom,” Bella purred. “Don’t forget we have our photo shoots tomorrow. Are you excited?”

“Sure,” I said flatly.

“Edward, this is for your foundation,” Bella whined.

“Our foundation. It was your idea, baby,” I said. I heard a rustle and Bella grumbling. “Everything okay?”

“Older, it’s your smarter, beautiful younger sister. Get a haircut and hit the gym tonight. You have to look hot tomorrow,” Alice said.

“Why? Am I going to be naked or something?” I snickered.

“Ewwwwww, Edward. I’ve seen enough of your nekkid penis,” Alice groaned. I snorted. “No, you’re wearing some tight fitting shirts and I want to see those pecs!”

“God, Alice,” I grumbled. “This is a foundation for kids. Not their horny mothers.” More rustling.

“I’m sorry, Edward. Your sister is insane,” Bella grumbled. I heard Alice’s tinkling laughter over my speakers.

“Bella, we know this. I think my mom dropped her on her head as a baby,” I snickered.

“Probably,” Bella agreed. “Though, I do agree with Alice about the haircut. You look like a hippie.”

“Fine, I’ll get a haircut,” I grumbled. “What time do you think you’ll be home?”

“I honestly don’t know, Edward. Alice is a woman possessed,” Bella sighed. “Before I die?”

“Put Alice on the phone,” I said. _Rustle. Rustle._

“Yes, Older?” Alice chirped.

“Two things, Mary Alice Cullen. Number one: this is _OUR_ wedding. Not yours. Do not try to dictate everything about it. Number two: I’d like my fiancée home at a decent hour so I can make love to her. Get my penis some loving.”

“Ed…” Alice squeaked. “I can’t believe you just said that.”

“Believe it, you meddlesome little troll,” I said sternly. “Besides, don’t you think that Bella’s mother would like to have a say in what her wedding dress is going to look like?”

“Um…”

“Edward? Your sister looks like you boiled her puppy,” Bella said. “What did you say to her?”

“I reminded her that it was our wedding and I asked her to get you home at a decent hour so I can make love to you.”

“Oh, right. Anyhow, we’re pulling into a shop now. Alice said we’ll be home by no later than nine,” Bella said. “Love you, angel. I look forward to my homecoming.”

“Love you more, gorgeous,” I smiled. “See you tonight.”

I fought traffic back to Glenview. I made an appointment to get my haircut at some high end salon. Alice always knew when I went to SuperCuts. They had an opening and I just made it to the salon. I was introduced to Shelly who gave me the best haircut ever. No one could ever navigate the cowlicks and make it look good. I gave her hefty tip and even bought the shit she used in my hair.

I drove home after I got some fast food for dinner. I parked my Volvo in the garage and headed into the kitchen. I pulled out my hamburger and scarfed it down. Once I was done, I went up to our bedroom and changed into a pair of running shorts and t-shirt. It had been a long time since I’d worked out, so I decided to go for a run. I swiped my iPod and slid it up my arm. I put it on my running shuffle and started my run. After an hour, I was back at home. My muscles were yelling at me and dragged my ass up to the bathroom. I stripped off my sweaty running clothes and hopped into the shower, letting the water cascade over my body.

I heard the door of the bathroom open and I saw a Bella blur. “Love?”

“Who else would it be?” she giggled.

“The Boogey Man?” I teased. I heard Bella’s clothes fall to the ground and she opened the shower door, slipping into the stall with me. “Hey, this is my shower, Dwyer.”

“So?” she challenged as she glided her hands over my chest. “I missed my gorgeous fiancé. It’s been nearly twelve hours since I last touched you. Last kissed you. Last made love to you.”

“You’re insatiable, Bella,” I growled as I spun her around, pressing her to the shower wall.

“Only for you, Mr. Cullen,” she cooed. Her hand moved down my chest and gently wrapped around my arousal. “So hard, Edward. Is that for me?”

“Only for you, Ms. Dwyer,” I said, arching a brow, echoing her words. My hand moved down her heaving chest to her core. I circled my fingers around her clit and moaned quietly at how wet she already was. She whimpered as I pulled my finger away. I bent down and picked up her legs. Bella wrapped and latched her ankles around my waist. I lined up my cock with her entrance and slowly eased into her warmth. “I will never tire of feeling you around me, Bella.”

“Edward,” she moaned as her hands weaved into my wet hair. She pulled on my head and I crashed my lips against hers. I began thrusting in and out of her body, reveling at how she hugged my cock. She never wanted to let me go. “I love feeling you inside me, Edward. So good. Perfect. We were made for each other.”

“Yes, Bella,” I moaned as I moved my lips down her throat. She gripped me closer to her body with her long legs. Her hips moved in concert with mine and it felt amazing. Nothing could describe the rapture of being with my love. I know that I’m not the most well-versed in sex, but it can’t get much better than this. Well, I guess it could and I definitely look forward to trying.

“Baby,” Bella moaned in my ear quietly. “I’m so close.” I whimpered and gently angled her back against the wall of the shower. I gripped her hips and widened my stance so I could move faster, harder, deeper into her core. As I moved faster, Bella’s groans and whimpers grew louder.

“Let go, Bella. Scream my name,” I growled, gazing into her chocolate depths as I plunged my cock into her. Bella’s nails dug into my shoulders as her breathing sped up. “I need to hear you, Isabella.”

“Edward,” she moaned.

“Louder.”

“EDWARD,” she yelled, her head falling back against the marble.

“Look at me when you come, Isabella,” I commanded. Bella lifted her head and she gazed into my honey golden eyes. Her lips were parted and I could feel her quake around my cock. I gripped her hips harder, thrusting my body at breakneck speeds. My thighs were burning and I was ready to explode in her body. I grunted.

“Ed…waaaaaaaaard,” she screamed, scratching down my back. Her pussy clenched around me and she let out a feral roar. I continued to pound into her until I reached my own climax, spilling into her tight little body. As soon as I came, I wrapped my arms around her waist and sank to the floor of the shower, still holding on to my love. “Wow…”

“Uh huh,” I said as slipped out of her body and fell to the ground on the shower. Bella giggled. “You laugh? She laughs…”

“You just look so spent, Edward,” Bella chortled.

“I ran seven miles today and then, for all intents and purposes, fucked in our shower. My thighs and quads are barking, woman,” I said, arching a brow.

“I’ll massage them after we finish our shower,” Bella said as she stood up on unsteady legs. She offered her hand to me and I took it. With surprising strength, she heaved me up and we finished our shower. “Okay, Cullen. Keep your clothes off and lie down on the bed, belly down.”

Bella removed her rings and grabbed some lotion from the vanity in the bathroom. “That better not be foofy girly smelling shit,” I said. “I may be a geek, but I don’t want to smell like a girl.”

“Edward, it’s unscented,” she said as she showed me the bottle. “Don’t get your panties in a wad.”

“I’m not wearing any panties, boxers or anything,” I smirked.

“I know,” she said as she smacked my ass. Hard.

“Hey!”

“What? You have a great ass, Edward,” she said as she kissed my left cheek. Butt cheek, that is. I heard her squirt some lotion on her hands and she straddled my left leg. With her fingers she began massaging my quad muscles. I groaned loudly into the bed. “Feel good?”

“You have absolutely no idea,” I sighed. “Can you do this? Forever and ever and ever?”

“No, Edward. You got maybe fifteen minutes out of me before my hands become very tired,” Bella said dryly. “Anyhow, I wanted to tell you about the shoot tomorrow.”

“Oh?”

“Alice will be there. We need to be at the studio by eight. Once there, we’ll have professional hair and makeup artists for us,” Bella explained.

“I’m not wearing makeup,” I said flatly.

“Edward, trust me when I say that you will not look like a girl. It’ll just even out your skin tone and give some more color,” Bella said. “All of my male authors were the same way, but you’ll look natural.” I scoffed and rolled my eyes. “Anyhow, we’ll do the foundation photo shoot first. We’re probably going to have to looks for that. One will be professional for the literature and brochures and the other will be more relaxed and fun for the kids. Oh and wear your contacts. If we do have you in glasses, they’ll just be frames with no lenses. We can’t have the glare.”

“You know a lot about this,” I said as I looked over my shoulder.

“I’ve done it with my authors,” she replied as she moved to my other leg. “Anyhow, we’ll have a wardrobe. Alice made sure they had your size for everything. It’s freaky how much she knows.”

“She’s a freaky omniscient little pain in my ass,” I said. “But I love her. She kept me sane when I had no one besides her and Mom on my side.”

“Well, now you have me and a bunch of other people who love you,” Bella smiled.

“But you’re the most important,” I said softly.

“You are, too, Edward,” Bella said as she crawled up the bed and kissed my lips. “I’m so lucky.”

“I’m the lucky one,” I smirked. Bella kissed my lips again and went back to massaging my quads. “So, what else can I expect from this photo shoot?”

“Your face will hurt from smiling so much,” Bella giggled. “And it’ll be hot in the studio. Lots of lights.”

“So wear extra deodorant?” I said with a sardonic smirk.

“Probably. Not that you smell or anything, Edward. You actually have a nice scent. Spicy, remember?” Bella teased.

“Yeah, still don’t get that. But whatevah.”

xx ANSOL xx

The next morning dawned pretty early. Alice called Bella’s cell phone.

_We ignored it._

Then she tried my cell phone.

_We ignored it._

Then she called the house phone.

_We ignored it._

Then the house phone kept ringing. Over and over and over and over and over and over…

_Okay, Alice, we get it. We’re up. Christ!_

I threw the house phone across the bedroom as I dragged my aching body out of bed. Bella’s massage helped my legs, but my back was absolutely killing me. _Having hot shower sex after you’ve run a million miles will do that do you, idiot._ I went into the bathroom and shaved my face, effectively removing my scruff. I popped in my contact lenses and went to rouse Bella. She was still curled up in our huge bed.

“Sweetie, wake up. We have to get our pictures taken,” I said as I brushed her curls away from her face.

“I feel like ass,” she groaned. I furrowed my brow and felt her forehead.

“You seem warm, love,” I said. “Let me get the thermometer.” I darted into the bathroom and grabbed the thermometer from the medicine cabinet. I went back to the bed and stuck it in Bella’s ear. _Shit._

“How high?” she croaked.

“102.5,” I said with a grimace.

“Fuck,” she said. “We can’t reschedule. We need to get these photos done. I’ll pop some ibuprofen and muscle through. But once we’re done, I’m spending the rest of the weekend in bed.”

“Bella, I’m worried,” I said. “I don’t want you to get any sicker…”

“Edward, I’ll be fine. Okay? Just make sure I don’t pass out or anything,” Bella said as she heaved her body out of bed. She shivered as she went to go get ready. I went downstairs and made her some tea. I also got her ibuprofen and swiped some other medications from the pantry. Once I was back upstairs, I handed Bella her tea and three ibuprofen. She gave me a tired smile and took her medicine. “Let’s get this shit done so I can go back to bed.” I gave her a worried look. She weakly shoved my shoulder and walked past me. I helped Bella into my Volvo. She slept the entire way to the studio.

Alice whipped open Bella’s door, nearly causing her to fall out of the car. “You’re late,” she seethed.

“Fuck you, Alice. I’m sick,” Bella said with chattering teeth.

“Don’t mess with her,” I said, arching a brow. “She’s running a pretty high fever.”

“Damn it. Bella, I’m sorry,” Alice said as she moved back. “Edward, help her.”

“You’re standing right there, Younger,” I said. “I have the park the car.”

“I better not catch the plague from you,” Alice said as she wrinkled her nose. With a grimace, Alice helped Bella out of the Volvo and I circled the block until I found a spot. I jogged to the studio and was ushered up to where we were taking our photos. There was a makeup station set up to the left. Bella was sitting in one of the seats and a young man was curling her hair. She was shivering as she was sitting there. I slipped off my coat and covered her shoulders. Bella gave me a grateful look and squeezed my hand.

“Edward, you’re over here,” Alice said as she plopped in a chair next to Bella. “This is Frankie. She’ll be making you look good. Don’t bitch or I’ll kick your ass.”

“Jesus, Ali. Relax,” I said. “I don’t understand why you are having such a hissy fit.”

“Sorry, Edward. Jasper and I had a fight this morning and I guess I’m taking it out on you,” Alice sighed. “I’ll calm down.”

“Thank you,” I replied. I turned to Frankie and she sprayed my hair with some water. She chattered on how she thought the idea of the foundation was a wonderful thing. With nimble fingers, she styled my hair and actually managed to tame the psychosis of my hair. Next, Frankie had me put on my undershirt for my first outfit. We were doing two looks for the foundation. One was going to be a professional look with me in a suit and Bella in a skirt and blouse. The second look was going to be more casual for the kids.

Frankie handed me a white undershirt and I went to the bathroom to change into it. I went back out and Frankie covered my shoulders with some paper towels. She then picked up some makeup and began caking it on my face. I grimaced at the feeling of the shit that was being slathered on my skin.

“Frankie, use a shade darker. He just came back from Maui and still has some color from his trip,” Alice said. “The shade you’re using is washing him out.”

“Sure thing, Alice,” Frankie said. She wiped off my face with some baby wipes and pursed her lips. I closed my eyes and tried to relax, though the loud music and Alice’s chatter were driving me crazy. About an hour later, my _makeup_ was done and Frankie told me to get dressed in the suit that was in the bathroom. I nodded and went to change from my jeans. I dressed in the dark brown suit, blue shirt and brown and blue paisley tie. I slipped on the brown shoes and walked out of the bathroom as I was tying the tie.

“Oh my god, Edward! You look so awesome,” Alice chirped. “Here are your ‘glasses.’ Bella told you to wear your contacts, right?”

“Yeah, she did. Last night,” I said. “How is she?”

“Throwing up in the bathroom. You don’t think she’s pregnant, do you?” Alice asked, her eyes wide.

“She had her shot before she left Arizona. It’s good for three months. If she was getting it again, she would need to get it in December,” I explained.

“Oh, okay. Though it would be nice to have a new niece or nephew,” Alice said wistfully. “Are you and Bella going to try for a baby?”

“She told me in Maui that she’s stopping her shot. Not going on birth control. And she asked me to not use condoms,” I blushed. “So, my guess is yeah, we’re going to try.” Alice squealed and I don’t think all of the dogs in the greater Chicagoland area didn’t hear her. “Alice, relax. Please. And don’t say anything to Mom. It’s our news to share. Not yours. Okay?”

“Fine,” Alice said with a crooked smile. “I’m going to check on Bella. Victoria wants you on set for some test shots. Smile. Look pleasant. Bring out your inner sex god.”

I arched a brow and cocked my hip. Alice snorted and said that was not sexy. I rolled my eyes and went to the set. It was a blue sheet with a lot of lighting around it.

“Edward! You look great,” Victoria said as she kissed my cheek. “I know that your fiancée is feeling under the weather, but I’d like to get some test shots before we get started. If you could stand in the center of the set and look CEO-like.”

“I’ll try,” I laughed as I went to the set. I stood and looked around the studio. I bit my lip and shifted uncomfortably.

“Edward, did Alice give you the glasses?” Victoria asked.

“Yeah,” I replied as I pulled them from my pocket and put them on my face. It felt weird to have glasses on but no lenses. I chuckled lightly and the flash went off.

“Just act naturally, okay?” Victoria said with a wide grin. I shrugged and put my hands in the pockets of the suit. Victoria began shouting out directions and I followed them, to the best of my ability and I’ll have to admit, I was having fun. “Looks great, Edward. You’re a natural.”

“Um, thanks?” I snorted.

“You are. I’m going to check on Bella and then we’ll get started,” Victoria said. She handed her camera to her assistant and scampered over to hair and makeup. I stepped out from the lights and tugged at my tie. I could feel the sweat rolling down my back. The lights were hot. “Edward?”

“Yeah?” I called.

“We need your help,” Alice said. I went over to the makeup station and saw Bella. She was seated on a black couch. Her makeup was flawless as was her outfit: a charcoal gray pencil skirt, royal blue blouse and heels. However, her eyes were glassy and dead. “I’m not sure if Bella can do this.”

I crouched down and felt her forehead. Her fever had gone up and she was whimpering. “Baby?”

“I’m fine. I just need some help,” Bella said weakly. “Though our engagement shoot is postponed.”

“Bella, this should be postponed,” I said sternly. “I’m really worried about you, love.”

“Edward,” Bella said, her eyes flashing with annoyance. “Let’s get this done.” I huffed out a breath and stood up. I held out my hands. Bella took them and stood up on shaky limbs. I wrapped my arm around her waist. I could feel how hot she was. Despite her warmth, she was shivering against my body. We got on set. We situated ourselves. Bella closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened her eyes and stood taller, determination in her features.

“Okay, you two are in charge of this foundation. But you’re in love with each other. Obviously,” Victoria smiled. “Just do what feels natural.”

I wrapped my arm around Bella’s waist. Bella’s hand gripped my belt and she swayed slightly. She blew out a breath and plastered a smile on her face. I kissed her forehead, trying to give her my strength to get through this. As my lips pressed her hot forehead, the camera flashed. I turned and flashed my own smile. Again, Victoria barked out directions. We moved together and after fifteen minutes, Victoria told us to change into our more relaxed outfits. Bella slumped against me and I scooped her up. Victoria frowned slightly as I carried my love to wardrobe. Alice told me that she was going to help Bella get ready and I sighed.

_She should be sleeping. Resting. Not baking under these lights._

I went into the bathroom and found my next outfit. It was a pair of khakis, green sweater, and a jean jacket. I slipped the fake glasses into my hair and headed back out. Frankie touched up my makeup and fluffed my hair. Bella came out a few minutes later wearing a pair of beige pants, cream blouse and olive colored jacket. She still looked exhausted but gave me smile. “Almost done, love. Then we can go home,” I said as I cupped her cheek. “How are you feeling?”

“Like I’m about to collapse,” Bella said quietly. “I hate throwing up. I hate feeling like this.”

“Bella,” I said as I cupped her face. “You feel so much warmer.”

“Her fever is 103.5,” Alice said sadly. “After we finish this, I think you might need to take her to the hospital.”

“Alice, I just need to sleep,” Bella said as she slumped against my chest. “And stop puking. Come on. My stomach is somewhat settled. Let’s take these damn pictures so I can go back to bed and not vomit all over our expensive sheets.”

“Bella, if you are still feeling like this tomorrow, you will go to the hospital,” Alice said, crossing her arms over her chest.

“I won’t argue,” Bella said as she leaned heavily against me. I kissed her hot forehead and led us back to the set. It was changed to a white background and there were two children there.

“Bella, Edward, this is Mia and Walter,” Victoria said. “They are two models that are going to be featured for the shoot. Mia and Walter, this is Mr. Edward and Miss Bella.”

“Hi,” Mia said sweetly. She was about eight or nine and had dark brown curly hair and bright blue eyes. Bella gave her a small smile and stood up a little taller. “It’s nice to meet you both.”

“You, too, Mia,” I said. “Hi, Walter.” I crouched down to the little boy who was no older than five. “I’m Edward. This is Bella.” He looked up at me and he had the most terrified expression on his face. His eyes were brown and his hair was a deep shade of red.

“Walter is very shy,” his mother said. “He’ll warm up to you, though.”

“Okay, Edward, I want you to hold Walter and Bella put your arms around Mia,” Victoria instructed. Bella asked Alice for some hand sanitizer and then we got situated on the set. Once the camera is raised, Walter turned it on. I chuckled at how he was able to turn into a charmer. We switch positions and spent another fifteen minutes on the set.

“And that’s a wrap,” Victoria said cheerily. “Why don’t you come and check the rough cuts?” Bella and I walked to the computer and the pictures looked amazing. “I need to do some editing, but other than that, I’m very pleased. Now, take your girl home. She looks like she’s about to collapse.”

“I am,” Bella joked weakly. “Thank you, Victoria. I apologize if I make you sick ahead of time.”

“It’s all for a good cause. Also, when the foundation opens, I’ll take photos of the opening. Consider it my donation, in addition to any other promotional photos for the foundation,” Victoria said with a wide smile. “You may not know this, but I was constantly teased and this foundation is a wonderful thing for children. I’m honored and excited to be working on the project.”

“Thank you, Victoria,” I said sincerely. “I appreciate all of this.”

“You’re welcome.”

I led Bella back to wardrobe. Alice told me that we get to keep the clothes and accessories from the shoot. I asked my sister to stay with Bella while I got the car. Alice nodded and handed me garment bag filled with our business clothes. I grabbed my keys and went down to get the car. The weather had gotten colder. I burrowed in my jacket and ran to the Volvo. I pull around to the front of the studio. Alice is holding Bella up. I put my flashers on and guide a barely coherent Bella to the passenger side. “Thank you, Alice. I’m sorry about…”

“Edward, take care of your fiancée,” Alice chastised. “I love you, Older.”

“Love you, Younger,” I smiled.

xx ANSOL xx

It turned out that Bella had a twenty-four hour flu bug. She spent the rest of the day in bed after we returned from the photo shoot. Also in the bathroom. I was right beside her, holding her hair back as she puked. I was a little green, though. On Sunday, she was a little better. She was afraid of eating. All of the quality time that she spent with the porcelain god did not want to be revisited.

I tried to convince Bella to take Monday off, but she refused. However, she did come up to my office around lunchtime saying that she was going home because she still felt like shit. I bit back the overwhelming need to say ‘I told you so.’ I didn’t want to have a sick Bella pissed off at me. When I told Jasper about that, he patted my shoulder and told me that I was finally growing into my balls.

Tuesday rolled around and I felt like ass. I spent all day Tuesday and Wednesday puking, a la Bella. I caught her flu and I was miserable. But, Bella took care of me while I did my own worshipping of the porcelain god. I also had to reschedule the meeting with my old classmates about James’ debauchery. On Thursday, I worked from home but called Victoria when she sent the photos for the foundation. They turned out wonderfully. Together, we decided to pull together an ad for all of the major publications in Chicago. We also managed to reschedule Bella and my engagement photo shoot. We decided to do it this weekend, if Bella was free.

Thankfully, she was. On Friday evening, Alice came over with clothes for the both of us for the engagement shoot. The outfit that Alice had Bella wear was a pair of jeans, brown boots and a pink sweater with a matching pink overcoat. I was going to wear a pair of jeans, a pink and white striped shirt, gray jacket and a pair of gray Converse. Alice said that she would do Bella’s makeup the following morning. After Alice left, Bella and I curled up and watched a movie. It was mindless and stupid. About halfway through the movie, we stopped it and went to bed.

The next morning came and Alice was over at an insanely early time. She kicked me out of my bedroom and demanded coffee. I ruffled her hair and went to do her bidding. I deposited the coffee to both Bella and Alice. I went to the office and paid some bills. An hour later, Alice called me upstairs. I grumbled and trudged up the stairs. Alice, with surprising strength dragged me to the bathroom. “Alice, what are you doing?”

“Making you pretty, Older,” Alice giggled. “With the photo shoot last week, you would have had the makeup on anyway…”

“Fuck my life,” I grumbled. “You’re going to put that shit on my face? Again?”

“Not a lot. I promise,” Alice smirked. “You’ll look awesome, Edward. TRUST ME!” I rolled my eyes and Alice bounced on her toes. She gathered her supplies and started working on my face.

_This is wrong. On. So. Many. Levels._

Alice finished my face and attacked my head. When she’s done, I’m actually pretty surprised with the results. I looked even better than with what Frankie did the week prior. Not that I’d put on makeup every day but I can see why women do it. 

_If Jasper even knew I thought that, he’d revoke my man card._

“Okay, Edward. I have to do some major work on my fall line for next year. But, I wanted to make sure that the two of you were fabulous for your engagement photos,” Alice beamed. “Have fun. Stay warm and think up of two ideas for Halloween. One for the opening of the foundation. Kid-friendly, you know? And one for the party that we’re having at our townhouse.”

“Should I be afraid?” I snickered.

“No, but you and Bella need to be paired up. A couples type thing,” Alice said. “Love you, brother mine.”

“Love you, too, brat,” I said as I pinched her sides. Alice giggled and skipped out of the bedroom. I went into the closet and pulled on my clothes. I went searching for Bella and found her seated at my, erm, our piano. She was accompanying herself and singing this beautiful song. I recognize it as ‘Angel’ by Sarah McLachlan. As I listened to her sing, I never realized how talented she was. I remembered that Bella was a music minor, but her voice sounded so pure and innocent. Her fingers glided over the piano in a choreographed dance.

_Spend all your time waiting  
For that second chance  
For a break that would make it okay  
There’s always one reason  
To feel not good enough  
And it’s hard at the end of the day  
I need some distraction  
Oh beautiful release  
Memory seeps from my veins  
Let me be empty  
And weightless and maybe  
I’ll find some peace tonight  
  
In the arms of an angel  
Fly away from here  
From this dark cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You’re in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort there  
  
So tired of the straight line  
And everywhere you turn  
There’s vultures and thieves at your back  
And the storm keeps on twisting  
You keep on building the lie  
That you make up for all that you lack  
It don’t make no difference  
Escaping one last time  
It’s easier to believe in this sweet madness oh  
This glorious sadness that brings me to my knees  
  
In the arms of an angel  
Fly away from here  
From this dark cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You’re in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort there  
You’re in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort here_

The final chord rang through the house as Bella removed her hands from the keys. She took a deep breath and released the pedal, effectively ending the song. Ending the moment. However, this will be forever ingrained in my mind. “That was beautiful, gorgeous.”

“Thank you, my angel,” Bella smiled as she turned to me. “Can you play something for me? You’re so much better…”

“Not after what I just heard,” I said as I sat down next to her on the piano bench. “I cannot play and sing at the same time. It’s a hot mess.”

“I doubt that,” Bella snickered, nudging my shoulder with hers. “Play that song you wrote for me? Please?”

I nodded and placed my hands on the keyboard. My eyes fluttered shut and I played her lullaby. Bella hummed along as I played and her voiced weaved an intricate countermelody to the one I created. My heart was stammering. My palms were sweating. I could not believe the love I felt for this woman. She was truly my soul mate. My emotions were running rampant in my veins and I pulled my hands away from the piano. I turned and crashed my lips against Bella’s. Our mouths moved hungrily against each other. I traced my tongue along her velvety soft lips, begging for entrance. With a quiet moan, Bella granted it and I slid my tongue into her perfect mouth. Before things got too heated, I pulled away. I leaned my forehead against hers. “Do you know how much I love you?”

“If it’s a fraction of how much I love you, than yes, I do,” Bella giggled as she played with the hair at the nape of my neck. “Do you know how talented you are, Edward? I mean, really?”

“That would be you, baby,” I smiled. “You can sing. I cannot.”

“Whatever, Cullen,” Bells scoffed. “You have a great voice. A bit rough, but with some training could be great.”

“Do you want to train me?” I teased.

“Possibly,” Bella smirked. “However the voice lesson needs to wait. We need to get to Grant Park for our engagement pictures. You look fantastic, by the way.”

“You look better. I’m not normally a fan of pink, but you look so alive in this,” I said as I caressed her arm through her bright pink sweater. “So beautiful. And I really need to invest in a thesaurus. I’m killing the word beautiful.”

“You could also use good-looking, gorgeous, stunning, exquisite, alluring, striking, handsome, attractive…” Bella offered.

“Handsome is not a word I would use to describe you. I’d use handsome to describe my car,” I said with a wry grin.

“Well, I still have a hard time thinking I’m ‘beautiful,’” Bella said with a dismissive wave of the hand. “I’m working on it, though.”

“I will tell you are beautiful until the day we die, Bella. Because you are. Inside and out,” I said with a crooked, lopsided smirk. “Let’s go get some pictures taken on this fabulous fall day. Much better than last week, if you ask me.”

“Can we take the Vanquish?” Bella asked, her chocolate eyes twinkling.

“You want to drive her?” I retorted.

“You’d let me drive the Vanquish? You trust me with her?”

“Bella, I trust you with my life. My heart. My everything,” I said, cupping her face. Bella squealed and darted to get the keys to the Vanquish. We went out to the garage and I gave her tips on how to handle the beast that is my Aston Martin Vanquish. Without any trepidation, Bella eased the car out of the garage and drove us to Grant Park. She actually handled my baby really well. Once Bella parked the car, we walked toward Buckingham Fountain and met up with Victoria and her assistant, Riley.

We spent the whole day taking pictures and having fun. I couldn’t remember ever feeling so free. Okay, in Maui I felt pretty relaxed and free, but this was different. After a day of frolicking around Grant Park, Buckingham Fountain and Millennium Park, Victoria hugged both Bella and me. I noticed that Bella and Victoria had a quiet conversation. I’m assuming that it has to do with the article that Bella was writing about Victoria for _Chicago_ magazine.

We said our final goodbyes. Victoria said that she’d have our proofs done by next week. Bella and I drove home after stopping at Tufano’s for some Chicken Parmesan. We finished our meal and in my mind, I knew that I wanted to finish what I fantasized about when Bella was playing the piano. I paid our bill, tipping our waitress an exorbitant amount of money and darted out of the restaurant. I drove us back to Glenview in record time. We got inside and I caged Bella with my hands against the garage door. Her chest was heaving and I knew that she had an inkling about what I wanted to do.

“I’ve been thinking about this all day, love,” I cooed. “You. Me. Piano. Now.”

**A/N: Well? If you want me to write the piano lemon, from Bella’s point of view, leave a review. If I get fifteen reviews asking for it, I’ll make it extra, tasty, juicy…If I get more…well…you’ll just have to review and see. Anyhow, up next will be the grand opening of the foundation and the return of Rose, Demetri, Alex, Esme and Marcus. Also, I’m thinking that the whole James issue might be resolved, but I haven’t decided yet. Leave me love…especially if you want a juicy piece of citrus. MUAH!**


	32. Cullen's Children Foundation

**I'd like to send a shout out to a couple of people who have been seriously making writing this story so much fun. Thank you to Leslie (StarttheFantasy), Ashley (edwardsouthernbella), Stephanie (luvstwilight09), Lexi (SexyLexiCullen), Kiki (kikithedreamer) and Kyla (theonlykyla) for their support and pimp-age of the story. I love you, ladies! MUAH! Also, thank you to the ladies of The Lemonade Stand for their mention on their blog! Thank you to Wendy from TwilightFicZone for the wonderful review on her blog! I’m truly humbled at the response to this story. I mean, wow! Also to all of my frequent reviewers…you know who you are, especially Sandra, Mrs. Bella Masen, BernieR, dj071688, phoebelicious, SoraChan01, WhatObsession17, Leibeezer, missie33, Smusic and tropicnebula! Your reviews and words of encouragement make me so happy. And they make me write faster!**

**Also, I don't own any of this. I make no money for writing these stories. Though I would like to. I just need to get an original thought or characters. Or something...**

**Chapter Thirty-Two: Cullen Children’s Foundation**

**EPOV**

_We said our final goodbyes. Victoria said that she’d have our proofs done by next week. Bella and I drove home after stopping at Tufano’s for some Chicken Parmesan. We finished our meal and in my mind, I knew that I wanted to finish what I fantasized about when Bella was playing the piano. I paid our bill, tipping our waitress an exorbitant amount of money and darted out of the restaurant. I drove us back to Glenview in record time. We got inside and I caged Bella with my hands against the garage door. Her chest was heaving and I knew that she had an inkling about what I wanted to do._

_“I’ve been thinking about this all day, love,” I cooed. “You. Me. Piano. Now.”_

**BPOV**

“What?” I squeaked.

“You heard me,” Edward said with a seductive, sexy smirk. “Ever since I saw you play the piano this morning, I’ve wanted you. I need you, Bella. I need to make love to you.” Edward ran his velvety lips along my neck, nibbling lightly. “Please, baby?” I whimpered quietly as Edward’s kisses grew more insistent. With nimble fingers, he unbuttoned my overcoat and slipped his cold hand under my sweater, grazing my ribs.

I pulled away and threw my coat off my body. I grabbed his hand and we nearly ran to the music room. I sat Edward down on the piano bench. “Don’t move from that spot, Edward. Understand?” His golden eyes widened but he nodded. I gave him a smile. A smile filled with promises of all things sexy and naughty. I turned around and went to put on some music. The pulsing beats of some jazz filled the music room. I moved around the room and lit some candles. The music room was bathed in a warm glow. “Take off your jacket and shirt, Edward,” I commanded, arching my brow and placing my hands on my hips.

A low rumbling sound filled the room from Edward. His golden eyes darkened and appeared to be a warm brown. He slid his gray jacket off his shoulders, tossing it onto a chair in the room. With sure fingers, Edward unbuttoned his shirt and it, too, joined his jacket on the chair. I smiled slowly and walked toward him. I leaned down, caressing my fingers across his gorgeous face. “Do you like what you see, Edward?”

“You know I do,” Edward cooed.

“Then enjoy the show,” I said as began moving to the quiet Latin rhythm of the jazz that was playing. His lips parted and he watched my body with rapt attention. I turned around and looked at him coyly over my shoulder. I blew him a kiss and faced the other way.

_You can do this, Bella. He’s looking at you like you’re the only woman in the world. He loves you. Flaws and all…Channel your inner stripper._

_Do I have that?_

_God, I hope so._

I reached for the hem of my sweater and inched it over my skin. A quiet strangled groan emanated from Edward on the piano bench. I removed my sweater and tossed it onto the floor. Underneath my pink cashmere jumper was a sheer pink bra that heightened my breasts to new levels of perkiness. _Thank you, Alice and the creators of the Wonderbra._ I turned around slowly and ran my fingers up and down the sides of my body. Edward slumped back against the grand piano and several discordant notes rang through house. “Do you like?”

He nodded emphatically and went to stand up. I strode over to him and pushed his shoulders down. “Did I say you can move?”

“No,” he said quietly, averting his gaze to the ground.

I snarled quietly and grabbed his hair, forcing him to look up. His eyes darkened further and I could tell he was losing control. “For your punishment, Edward, you cannot touch me until I say so. You also cannot touch yourself.” My hand moved to his bulge in his jeans. “And I can imagine that this is quite uncomfortable.” He groaned, loudly and arched his back to press his cock into my hand. I released his hair and his cock and shimmied away.

“Bella,” he pleaded.

“If you obey my rules, you will be awarded. Handsomely,” I smirked. Little did he know that Alice took me to get my cooter waxed. I was completely bare. I had tried shaving while I was in Maui and it wasn’t the same. I asked Alice when she took me dress shopping who she used and for lunch yesterday, I had a Cobb salad with side of punani wax.

I continued dancing to the sultry tones of the Latin jazz. Grinding my hips, touching my skin, staring at Edward who looked like he was going to fucking explode. His eyes were nearly black with desire, his nostrils were flaring, his hands were gripping the piano bench so hard I could practically see his imprints of his fingers on the black lacquered wood, and his jeans were painfully tight.

I bent over, letting my hair fall in my face, and I quickly unbuttoned my jeans. I flipped my hair up, running my fingers through it and gyrating my hips as my jeans fell lower on my body, revealing the sexy thong I wore underneath that matched my bra. I turned around and  pushed my jeans down my legs. I looked over my shoulder, biting my lip as I did so. Edward was squirming so much on the bench. I grabbed my ass and spread my cheeks slightly. I spun around, flinging my hair like a stripper. “Do you want me, Edward?”

“Holy mother fuck, yes,” he moaned.

“Not yet, lover,” I said with a pout as I reached behind my back, unclasping my bra. I took it off and tossed at Edward. I covered my breasts with my hands, gently pinching and toying with my nipples. “What do you want me to do, Edward?”

“Are you wet?” he growled. “Fuck knows that I’m about to come right now.”

“Hmmm, let me see,” I purred as I slipped my hand into my barely-there panties. Dripping. Soaked. Leaking. Aroused. “Oh yeah, baby. I’m wet.” I sashayed over to Edward and removed my fingers from my panties, coating his lips with my arousal. “See?”

His eyes fluttered shut and he drew my finger between his soft lips. His tongue swirled around the tip. His eyes opened up suddenly and sucked lightly on my finger, never breaking our gaze. “So good, Isabella.”

“You’re better,” I said as leaned close to his angelic face. “Do you want to touch me?”

“I want to touch you. Lick you. Bite you. Suck you. Fuck you. God, I want to do everything to you,” he snarled. “But, right now I want your pussy. You’ve given me a taste and I’m dying to dive in.”

“You’ve been a good boy,” I said as I stood up. “Remove my panties, Mr. Cullen. Don’t rip them.” I arched a brow at him. With eager fingers, Edward grasped the sides of my thong and pulled them down my legs. I stepped out of them and stood in front of Edward completely naked.

“Can I touch you, now?” Edward asked as he pocketed my panties.

“What will you do if I give you permission to touch me?” I asked.

“I’ll pick you up and put on top of the piano. Fuck, I’ve been imagining that all day. I’d bury my face between your thighs and not remove it until you’ve come at least three times, screaming my name. Begging for more,” he said lowly, seductively, tauntingly. “Do you want me to continue?”

“Yes, Edward,” I said breathily, my resolve quickly fading. I desperately wanted Edward’s sweet tongue between my thighs, licking me until I quaked under his touch.

“After I make you scream from my tongue, I’ll make you scream with my cock,” he said quietly, his normally soft eyes turning into something more predatory. Dangerous. Sexy. Fucking mine. “There will not be a surface in this room that we will not fuck against. The piano. The bench. The couch. The floor. The wall. You will not know what hit you, Isabella. So, I’ll ask again. Can I touch you now?”

I stare at him for a moment. Then, I saunter over to him and ran my fingers along his chest, lightly toying with his nipples. “Promise to do all of that to me?”

“I promise to make your scream,” Edward said, arching a brow. He rotated his hips against my body. “I’ve got a fucking hard on that will last for hours with all of this teasing.”

“Proceed,” I said. Faster than a blink of an eye, Edward picked me up, wrapping my legs around his waist.

“Holy shit, baby. You’re drenched,” he moaned. He spun us and placed me on the closed piano. I squeaked quietly when my bare ass hit the cold wood. “Sorry…”

“Just a little cold, Edward,” I said. I smiled slowly and he pulled me to the edge of the piano, so my ass is hanging over the ledge. My feet are on the keys, plunking out notes. I leaned back against the hard wood on my elbows, gazing at the beautiful man in front of me. His fingers dance along my legs and move up to my thighs, gently nudging them apart. He pressed soft kisses to my knees and moved to my inner thighs. He looked at my pussy and he growled lowly.

“Holy hell,” he moaned.

“You like, baby?” I asked as I ran my fingers along my slick folds.

“God, yes,” he said as he spread my legs as far as they could go. With his right hand, he spread my lower lips and held me with his left hand. Edward looked up at me and winked before his tongue licked the length of my sex. The sound that escaped my mouth was loud and didn’t even sound human. My head fell back as he devoured me. His tongue circled and swirled around my clit. With tiny nibbles, Edward moved to my entrance with his tongue. He spread my legs even further apart and dipped his tongue into my body. His right hand applied light pressure to my clit as he tongue fucked me. A low resonating growl filled the room as Edward moved his mouth to my other entrance. I popped my head up at the feeling. I think he realized that I tensed and he moved his kisses and nibbles back to my clit. Edward looked up at me, arching his perfect brow. With his hand, he eased two fingers into my body. With all of the teasing he did, I immediately clamped around his fingers, coming forcefully. “That’s one.”

“You’re counting now?” I teased, running my fingers through his hair.

“Shut up and enjoy the show, Ms. Dwyer,” Edward smirked as he bit down on my clit. I yelped and fell back on the piano. Edward started thrusting his hand in and out of my body. The friction felt amazing and I wanted more. My hands tangled into his bronze hair, trying to pull him closer to me. Edward added his tongue to his fingers and flicked my clit with his hand. My hips move along with his thrusts and I can feel the needed and wanted burn in my belly. “So good. So wet. Fuck, baby, you are so delicious,” Edward moaned against my skin. With another nibble, he pulled my clit between his teeth and flicked it with his tongue. That combined with his thrusts, I arched my back and came. Again. “Number two.”

“I’m so spent, Edward,” I moaned. “You’re the tongue fucking god.”

“I know,” he smirked. “I still owe you a third. And I aim to please, Bella.” His lips attached themselves to my sensitive nub and he flipped his hand. With his long, dexterous fingers, he curled them toward the top of my body. This gets me every time and these orgasms are always intense. Edward put one of my legs over his shoulder and increased his nibbles on my sensitive nub. I’m undulated on the piano, squirming and writhing in complete ecstasy .

“Edward,” I moaned. “I need  you. Inside me. Please?”

“Soon baby,” Edward cooed. He added a third finger into my body and continued licking, suckling and kissing my clit. My moans and movements increase in speed and I am close to exploding a third time. The build up in my body is much more intense.

“Ed…ward…com…ing,” I pant out. I fell back against the piano, screaming Edward’s name. I feel my arousal gush from my body and Edward eagerly lapped all I have to offer. I collapse on the piano, breathing heavily. Edward removed his fingers from my body and kissed up my chest to my lips. “No thoughts…wow…jello…no bones…”

Edward’s wet lips met mine in a slow, passionate kiss. “You are the most amazing woman, Isabella,” Edward mumbled against my mouth. I heard the quiet tinkling of Edward fumbling with his belt. “I cannot believe that you’re mine.”

“Yours, baby,” I said as I sat up. I reached for the button of Edward’s jeans and deftly popped it. He shimmied out of his pants and boxers, sitting down on the piano bench, taking me with him.

“Sit on my lap, back to me, love,” Edward commanded.

“But I can’t kiss you,” I pouted.

“Trust me, Bella,” he said as he helped me up. I pulled my brows together and sat down on his lap. He pushed me forward and lined up his cock with my entrance. With a swift thrust, he was inside and he pulled me flush to his chest. “You’ll be able to kiss me.” He grabbed my chin and his velvety tongue slid between my lips as he rotated his hips. His cock moved in and out of my heated core. I moaned against his mouth. Edward’s other hand moved to the juncture of my thighs and circled his finger gently over my clit. I moved my hand with his and we played with my body together. A resonant groan filled his chest and his thrusts slapped against me. Needing to breathe, I pulled my face away from Edward’s ardent kisses. His mouth never left my skin as his cock filled me, completing my very soul.

“Edward,” I moaned. “So fucking good.”

“I know, love,” he panted. I looked at him. His eyes were still predatory but I could see the overwhelming love for me there. I swiveled my hips along with his thrusts. For the fourth time, the feeling of complete ecstasy overwhelmed my sweaty body. My lips parted and dug my fingers into Edward’s glorious hair. His hand sped up on my clit and his thrusts became more irregular. “So deep. So tight. Fuck, so wet…I’m so close, Bella,” he grunted.

“Let go, Edward,” I said as moved my hips faster. I clenched my lower muscles around his cock and he groaned loudly. I leaned forward and slithered my body as I rode him. The smacking of our skin was almost too much. I let out a quiet squeak as my body reacted to our lovemaking, coming quickly and quietly.

“Bella,” Edward choked out. He pulled me back and kissed my lips hard as he spilled into me. I twitched against him as I came down from my Edward-induced high. “I love you, Bella,” he murmured as he looked at me tenderly. He slipped out of my body and picked me up.

“I love you more, Edward,” I said, brushing a damp lock of hair off his face. Edward carried me to the couch, placing me on the cushions. He lay down and we curled up next to each other. We stared into each other’s eyes while letting our hands roam over each other’s bodies. Our lovemaking was rough and passionate. The time after was loving and tender. Both equally as intimate.

Edward pulled me closer and I could feel his arousal poke me in the stomach. I reached down to his erection and ran my fingers over the soft skin. It was like a steel rod wrapped in velvet. Edward’s topaz eyes penetrated mine and he hitched my leg over his hip. Slowly, he eased his cock into my warmth. Our eyes were locked on each other as we made love. Our hands ghosted over our sweaty bodies as we moved together.

 One body.

One mind.

One heart.

One soul.

One love.

We came together, gazing into each other’s eyes. With a loving kiss, Edward wrapped his arms around me and pulled a blanket over  us. I lay my head onto Edward’s chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. I pressed a chaste kiss on his chest and closed my eyes. Edward’s arms tightened around me and he kissed my forehead. We fell asleep, wrapped up in our little cocoon of happiness.

xx ANSOL xx

The following week was pretty busy. My mom flew in and we went wedding dress shopping. I couldn’t find anything that I liked. I finally gave up and called Alice. That afternoon, Alice, Renee and I created a beautiful sketch of my dream dress. Alice also said that she’d create coordinating bridesmaid dresses. Since it was such a small wedding, my maid of honor was Rose and Alice would be my other bridesmaid. Edward told me that Jasper would be his best man and Demetri a groomsman. We then decided to make Alex the flower girl/ring bearer. He was ready to smack us both, but when I told him that he could wear anything he wanted as long as it went with the color scheme, he relented.

After Renee left on Wednesday, I dove headlong into work. I loved my new position. Tia said that I was the best senior editor that she’d ever worked with. She also told me that the lawsuit against me and Twilight Publishing was dropped for lack of evidence. However, the company was continuing their suit against James in addition to the civil suit that Edward and his high school classmates started.

Wednesday evening, I went over to Victoria’s studio on Belmont. I did her interview for _Chicago_ magazine. We chatted for over an hour. Then after that, we did my wedding present for Edward. I was getting some photos done of me. These were just for Edward. Frankie, the makeup artist  that worked on Edward, had picked his brain while she worked on him on the foundation shoot. With those ideas, Victoria created a shoot just for me. For us.

The shoot was filled with some sexy and risqué things, but it was done very tastefully. My hair was curled and my makeup was smoky. I wore some traditional lingerie and spent about half the shoot in that. My favorite was a cream slip with black lace. However, the remainder of the shoot was spent in one Edward’s white button-downs and cheeky panties. I was also given the pair of glasses that Edward used for his foundation shoot as a prop. After an hour long shoot, Victoria showed me the photos and I was amazed. That woman in the pictures was not me. She looked sexy. She looked confident. She looked strong.

“She’s not me,” I murmured.

“Yes, she is, Bella. You are a beautiful, strong woman. Edward is an incredibly lucky man,” Victoria said as she hugged me tightly. “Now, how do you want these? In a book?”

“A book would awesome. I have some journaling and poems that I’ve written about my time with Edward,” I smiled.

“You send me the text and I’ll make it work. Do you trust me?” Victoria asked.

“Yeah. I do,” I replied.

“Also, all of the lingerie and clothes you wore today, in addition to the leftover that you didn’t, are yours to keep,” Victoria smiled. “Alice sent them over earlier this week and she insisted that your lingerie wardrobe needed an update.”

“Oh, lord,” I snickered as I rolled my eyes. I kept on the Supergirl panties and slipped on a pair of jeans. I knotted Edward’s shirt and took the bags filled with the lingerie back home. After I deposited my lingerie in the closet, I changed for bed. Edward came into the closet and saw me in his shirt and my Supergirl panties and he took me right there. I’d never seen him come undone so quickly. When I called him on it, he said that he had a huge crush on Supergirl and Wonderwoman when he was a  kid. Now, he had his own personal Supergirl.

_Damn right, Casanova._

Unfortunately, that was the last time in a long time that Edward and I made love. He spent every waking moment at Whitlock or at the foundation. He had to do press, oversee the construction and make sure everything was pulled together for the grand opening on Halloween. We both worked overtime and barely saw each other. It sucked. The only time we were together was in bed. Sleeping.

I missed him.

A week later, Rose flew in to sign paperwork for her new condo in Edward’s old building. She and Tim were moving in together as Tim was staying in Chicago permanently. His work on the foundation had earned national praise and he was sought after by many clients. He had worked booked for the next five years. He was also happy and sappy in love with Rosalie. She was the same. I could see the twinkle and sparkle in her eyes when she saw Tim. It was the same sparkle that I had when I saw Edward.

Rose stayed for the rest of the week and was going to be at the opening of the foundation. On Friday, we were picking up our costumes.

“So, how has life been since you’ve moved to the Windy City?” Rose asked as she idly searched through the costume racks in the shop.

“Good. Busy,” I shrugged. “Do you have any clue what you want to be? I can help, you know?”

“What are you and Edward going as again?” Rose asked.

“For the foundation opening, we’re Beauty and the Beast. However, he’s going to be the ‘prince.’ I found him a wig that perfectly matched his hair. He absolutely hates it,” I giggled.

“Are you wearing the big yellow dress? Or the blue dress?”

“Yellow dress,” I replied. “So many layers.”

“And for Alice’s party?”

“Naughty nurse and sexy doctor,” I blushed. “My dress is up to my crotch, white thigh highs, red heels and the little hat. Edward is wearing a pair of scrub pants and lab coat. No shirt. He said that he has a surprise for me that he wants to show me.”

“Maybe he got his peen pierced,” Rose guffawed.

“Oh, ewwwwwww!” I groaned. Rose just snickered. “Seriously, what do you want to go as? It needs to be kid-friendly for the foundation opening.”

“And a couples thing?” Rose asked.

“Yeah.”

“How about for the foundation opening, Tim and I can go as a god and a goddess. Togas,” Rose shrugged. “But for Alice’s party, he Tarzan. Me Jane.”

“Got it.”

We found the costumes and brought them to the sales person. She also handed me my costumes for the foundation opening. We went out for lunch before Rose had to go back to her new place and I had to go back for work. I sent Edward a text telling him that I got our costumes. Edward just responded with an angry face. I replied with a question mark. He sent me a picture of him holding his wig with a look of complete disgust. I rolled my eyes and went back to work.

I finished my day and went up to Whitlock. I waved at Eric who told me to go right in. I slipped into Edward’s office and he was on the phone. I could tell he was talking to a reporter. His posture was rigid and he was thinking about his words carefully. I sat down on the couch and pulled out a manuscript that I was working on, reading and correcting as I waited for Edward to finish his phone call. About fifteen minutes later, Edward hung up the phone and fell back in his chair. “I’ll be so happy once tomorrow is done. At least I won’t have to give my speech wearing this rat.”

“I know. We start off professional and then we change into the costumes after the press conference,” I snickered. “Though, I love you in the rat. I like you with the ponytail.”

“If you are thinking I’m growing my hair out, you have another thing coming, Isabella Dwyer,” Edward said dryly. I pouted dramatically. Edward took the wig and chucked it at me. “You are a brat.”

“But you love me,” I giggled as I caught the wig and put it on my head. “Sexy, huh?”

“Not so much,” Edward snickered. He turned the wig so the ponytail was hanging over my face. “Now, it’s better.”

“Ass.”

“But you love me,” he said as he kissed my cheek. “Come on. I want to run my speech in front of you before tomorrow. I’m so fucking afraid I’m going to flub and swear on national television.”

“Edward, this is a local foundation,” I said, arching my brow.

“Not anymore. Channel 5 told their national affiliate and they’re sending a crew. So, I need to make sure that everything is right and I am calm and collected.”

“You will be awesome. Just be yourself,” I said.

“A bumbling moron who can’t speak in front of people? Hell no,” Edward snickered.

“Confident. Smart. Sexy. Well-spoken,” I said. “Pretend like you’re just talking to me. Having a conversation with me.”

“You are the only one that matters, Bella,” Edward murmured as he cupped my chin. “And I really cannot take you seriously with that wig on your head.” He plucked the wig off my head. I curled next to him. He hissed quietly but tightened his hold.

“You okay?”

“I’m fine. I just banged my hip against the doorknob this morning,” Edward explained. “I’ve got this lovely bruise.”

“Want me to kiss it and make it better?”

“Tomorrow. After Alice’s party,” Edward said against my mouth. “I have a speech to practice.”

“Fine,” I pouted. He tweaked my lip and we got up, heading down to the parking garage. We had driven together today since we were leaving at the same time. We arrived at home and ate a quiet dinner. Edward did his speech for me at least ten times. I could tell he was perseverating over it. I kissed him deeply, wanting to take things further. He was always so relaxed after making love. However, Edward pulled away, just holding me tightly. I was a bit hurt and rejected by his refusal. We eventually fell asleep and prepared ourselves for the huge day tomorrow.

xx ANSOL xx

The next day, Halloween, was bright and sunny. And cold. Edward and I got ready for the press conference at ten in the morning. Alice was coming over to curl my hair and do my makeup. Edward was fumbling with his tie. His hands were shaking. “Angel, calm down.”

“I can’t. I’m so fucking terrified,” he gulped. I took his hand and sat him on the edge of the tub. I cupped his face and stared into his eyes. “What if I mess up?”

“You won’t, Edward,” I said, caressing his cheeks. I took a step back and tied his tie, pulling it up to his chin. “I’m so proud of you, Edward. So proud. I love you, so much.”

“I couldn’t have done it without you, my Bella,” he murmured. “I love you, baby. You’ve given me so much. I don’t know how to thank you.”

“Never leave me,” I said as I ran my hand through his slightly damp hair.

“Nope. Never. You’re stuck with my geeky ways forever, Bella,” Edward smiled. “Is Alice here?”

“No. I can curl my own hair,” I muttered. I walked to the bathroom and flipped on the curling iron. Edward kissed my neck and finished getting dress. I spent the next hour and half curling my own hair. Once I was done, Alice and Edward were chatting in the kitchen. Jasper was inhaling some food from our fridge. “Hi, guys.”

“Did you dress yourself, Bella?” Alice asked.

“Yeah,” I said as I looked down at my outfit. I was wearing a pair of black pants, red shoes, white blouse and I had a purple trench coat with a red and purple scarf. “Do you not approve?”

“Actually, I do,” Alice said cheekily. “And you look good too, Older.”

“I also dressed myself, Alice,” Edward said proudly. “We’re not all fashionistas like you, but not completely hopeless. Living with you for how long rubbed off on me.”

“You still look like a geek, Edwina,” Jasper said with a mouthful of food. “I’m the hot one in our relationship.”

“I disagree, _Jasmine_ ,” I snickered. “I think Edward is very hot.”

“So. There,” Edward said as he smacked Jasper on the head.

“I still can’t believe that they run a multi-billion dollar company,” Alice said, shaking her head. “They act like morons most of the time.”

“Would you rather work with someone you hate?” I countered.

“True,” Alice said as she hugged me. “You even curled your hair perfectly. It’ll make the transition to Belle easier.”

“I really don’t want to wear that rat,” Edward grumbled.

“You at least get to wear pants, Edwina. I’m stuck in tights,” Jasper groaned.

“What are you two?” I asked.

“Tinkerbelle and Peter Pan,” Alice chimed.

“Let me guess? You’re Tinkerbelle,” Edward said as he poked Jasper in the ribs. “Jasmine’s a fairy! Ha!”

“No, you douche. I’m not a fucking fairy. Your sister is,” Jasper snapped. “I’m Peter Pan. In tights. Thank GOD the tunic is long enough to cover my enormous cock. That would scare small children.”

“Jasmine, the mere thought of you saying the word cock scares the ever-living shit out of me,” Edward snickered.

“Holy hell,” Jasper whispered. “Edward Cullen said the word cock and he didn’t turn into a tomato.” Jasper ran over to me and hugged me tightly. “I love you, Bella.”

“Um…”I muttered. “Okay?” I looked at Alice with a look of complete confusion. “Why do you love me, Jasper?”

“You made Edward normal.”

“I’ve always been normal, you ass,” Edward sighed. “Just reserved. I’m finally at peace and comfortable in my own skin. So back off and stop pawing my fiancée.”

Jasper growled and flipped of Edward. He laughed and we headed out to the car. We were following Alice and Jasper in the Vanquish. We arrived at the warehouse and I was amazed at how much it had changed since Edward brought me here initially. The outside was still the same except a huge sign that said ‘Cullen Children’s Foundation.’ We parked the cars and headed inside. The main floor was divided up into several larger spaces. One was a gym, another was a dance studio and the final was the office. In the upper floors were classrooms and conference rooms. Behind the building was a large jungle gym and basketball court. That was where we were having our press conference.

We dropped off our bags and went to meet up with Esme and Marcus in the office. Demetri, Alex, Tim and Rose were already there. We exchanged hugs. Esme pulled Edward into her office, closing the door.

“I can’t believe how quickly this came together,” Tim said.

“It’s amazing what a good name and money does,” I said with a smile. “When are you moving in with Rose?”

“As soon as I can get my ass out here,” Rose giggled. “Royce is not fighting anything about the divorce. It should be finalized by your wedding, Bella.”

“How do you like Chicago, Tim?” I asked.

“I hate the cold, but as long as I have my Rosie, I’m happy,” he said with a wide grin. Tim leaned down and kissed Rose sweetly.

“I’m happy that you two are together,” I beamed.

“Me too,” Rose laughed as she wrapped her arms around Tim’s waist.

I spoke with Marcus, Demetri and Alex while we waited for Edward and Esme to come out of her office. Alex chattered on about his grand outfit for our wedding. I just begged him to not upstage me. Alex scoffed and said that he would never do such a thing. I arched a disbelieving brow. Demetri assured me that Alex would be on his best behavior.

Edward and Esme came out of the office. Both of them looked like they had been crying. I shot a look at my fiance. He gave me a smile while he walked over to me. He kissed my neck and told me was fine. He was crying because his mom told him that she was incredibly proud of him. I squeezed his waist and leaned my head against his shoulder.

“Mr. Cullen?” came a voice.

“Yes?” Edward said.

“We’re ready for you and your wife.”

“Fiancee,” Edward corrected. “We’re not married. Yet.” We laced fingers and headed outside to the crowded playground. Every single news station, newspaper and cable news channel were there. Edward stood a little taller and walked to the podium. I stood along with his family as he walked to the microphone. He gave a charming smile and the cameras went off brightly. “Good morning. My name is Edward Cullen and I’d like to welcome you to the opening of the Cullen’s Children Foundation. This foundation is a place for children, parents and their families to come when a child is bullied, teased or taunted. Too many children are targeted because they are weak or because they’re different. Being different is what makes us unique. Here at the foundation, children will never be teased or judged based on their appearances, interests or family lives. They will be loved, cherished and most importantly, feel special.

“I was teased and taunted as a child. I hid and cowered from my tormentors as opposed to embracing my quirks. I was taunted because I was smart. Because I was different. Because I was, honestly, a geek. I still am. A geek, that is. However, I’m comfortable in my own skin because of the support of my family and friends. My biggest support comes from my fiancée, Isabella Dwyer. It was her brilliant mind that created this foundation. Together, we created this safe haven for children.

“At the foundation, children can be exposed to many different interests. Music, dance, sports, computers, arts, literature. You name it, we will have it. Parents will be offered classes in harboring their children’s gifts and interests, in addition to helping them cope with having a child that is teased or taunted. We will also have support groups for children, teens and adults in many different aspects such as losing a parent, losing a sibling, coping with teasing, and other topics. My mother, Esme Masen-Cullen, has found a litany of experts in their fields to help with this foundation.

“Herbert Hoover once said that ‘Children are the most valuable natural resource.’ These children are our future. It is so important to encourage them in their endeavors. To support them when they have a bad day. To love them, regardless of their differences. The nurturing they receive here at the foundation will encourage them to thrive and we will have the next president of the United States, the next surgeon, the next actor, the next musician, the next brilliant mind of our country. Thank you.”

**A/N: I’m stopping it there. For the next chapter, I’m probably going to start it with Esme/Edward’s conversation in the office and finish up Halloween. Pictures of what Edward and Bella were wearing are on my tumblr. Also, I’ll post sneak peaks of their Halloween costumes.**

**Also, Charlie will be back. I promise. Several reviewers asked about him. Emmett still has to be dealt with. Also, James needs to have his ‘ending.’ Leave me love! MUAH!**

 

 


	33. Halloween

**I'd like to send a shout out to a couple of people who have been seriously making writing this story so much fun. Thank you to Leslie (StarttheFantasy), Ashley (edwardsouthernbella), Stephanie (luvstwilight09), Lexi (SexyLexiCullen), Kiki (kikithedreamer) and Kyla (theonlykyla) for their support and pimp-age of the story. I love you, ladies! MUAH! Also, thank you to the ladies of The Lemonade Stand for their mention on their blog! Thank you to Wendy from TwilightFicZone for the wonderful review on her blog! I’m truly humbled at the response to this story. I mean, wow! Also to all of my frequent reviewers…you know who you are, especially Sandra, Mrs. Bella Masen, BernieR, dj071688, phoebelicious, SoraChan01, WhatObsession17, Leibeezer, missie33, Smusic and tropicnebula! Your reviews and words of encouragement make me so happy. Also, thank you to Jaxolelady for the truly amazing review. I was so touched by your words. Thank you! And they make me write faster!**

**Also, I don't own any of this. I make no money for writing these stories. Though I would like to. I just need to get an original thought or characters. Or something...**

**Chapter Thirty-three: Halloween**

**EPOV**

The morning of the foundation opening, I woke up so nervous. I was shaking and could barely form a coherent thought. But, Bella was there. She calmed me down. Relaxed me. I was fumbling with my tie and she helped me. She talked me down, told me to pretend like I was talking to her. I could do that.

_I think…_

I blew out a breath and finished getting ready. We headed downstairs only to be greeted by Alice and Jasper. Alice was supposed to help Bella get dressed but Bella insisted on doing it herself. I was grateful for that. I didn’t have the patience for my twin today. She has a tendency to grate on my nerves. My nerves are going crazy enough without her.

We chatted in the kitchen before heading to the foundation. We followed Alice and Jasper in the Vanquish. I parked the car and we went inside of the foundation. I carried the garment bags with our costumes. Esme smiled at me when we entered.

“Edward, can you come into my office, please?” she asked quietly. I kissed Bella and followed my mother into her office. Once inside, I placed our costumes on the chair. My mom enveloped me in a tight embrace. “I’m so incredibly proud of you, my baby boy.”

I returned her hug, swaying her slightly. “Thank you, Mom,” I murmured.

“Come here, my sweet boy,” Esme said as she sat down in one of the chairs. I sat down opposite her and held her hand. “Do you remember when you were twelve and we went on vacation at the lake?”

“Yeah, I do. Got the worst sunburn,” I snickered.

“Yes, you did. A lovely pink. My lobster boy,” Esme giggled. “Anyhow, do you remember that little girl? The one with the sand castle?”

“Yeah,” I smiled. “That was the first and only time I stood up for someone before I met Bella. She spent all afternoon working on that sand castle. Perfecting the turrets, adding a moat…it was an awesome castle. Then, three boys came and stomped on it. Ruining her work.”

“I never saw you move so quickly. Even being so sick with sun poisoning,” Esme said as she cupped my cheek. “You pushed those boys and screamed at them something fierce.”

“I don’t remember what I said, but I was livid. I hated that they ruined her sand castle that she spent so much time on. Yes, it was made out of sand, but she was still proud of it. They ran away with their tails between their legs,” I smiled. “I never felt so powerful.”

“And then you spent the rest of the afternoon helping that little girl rebuild her sand castle,” Esme said with a wistful smile. “So sick and yet, helping this stranger. What was that girl’s name?”

“Ashley,” I mused. “She thought I was a superhero. I wasn’t. I was just being nice.”

“In her eyes, you were a superhero,” Esme said as she ran her fingers through my hair. “Edward, I want to explain why your father and your brother are the way they are.” My brows shot up to my hairline. “Jealousy. You have all the goodness in the world in your heart. So sensitive to other people’s wants and needs. Almost too sensitive. You have the empathy and compassion that neither of them had. You are stronger than both of them. Combined.

“When Carlisle saw you, he thought you were weak and that you were wasting your brain. He desperately wanted you to be a lawyer. With your mind, you would have been unstoppable. When you decided to be a computer major, Carlisle just perceived it as a cop out. He never understood you. He should have loved you. Regardless of your chosen career or huge heart. It’s his loss that he no longer has a relationship with a wonderful son like you.”

“What about Emmett? Why does he hate me?” I asked, my eyes glistening with tears.

“He wanted to be like you. Edward, do you know how smart you are? I mean, you breezed through school without breaking a sweat. Everything came so easily for you in school. Emmett struggled. The only thing he was good at was fucking around,” Esme said bitterly. “He could have been a strong man, but went down the wrong path. Out all of my children, I’m proudest of you. You are my heart, Edward. I love you, my sweet baby boy. I love your fiancée and I couldn’t be happier that you have found such a wonderful partner, confidante, lover, and friend.”

I blushed furiously, ducking my head. _How did my mom know about Bella and me?_

“Edward, a mother knows. Besides, the way you look at her. She’s your sole reason for living. You’d do anything for her,” Esme said. “Besides, it’s the 21st century. I’m surprised you stayed celibate as long as you had.”

“Mom!”

“Just saying, Edward,” Esme chortled as she kissed my cheek. “Before we head out there, I want to give you something.” She got up and went to her desk. She picked up a box and handed it to me. I arched a brow and opened the box. Inside was a cuff. “I worked with a jeweler. I had the Masen and Cullen crest combined. Your heart is Masen but you have the Cullen mind. You are truly the best combination of both worlds, Edward. I’m so proud of you. I love you.” She pushed up my sleeve and put my cuff around my wrist.

“I love you, Momma,” I whispered, tears falling down my cheeks. I pulled her into a warm embrace. We hugged while my mom rubbed my back, cooing in my ear. After several moments, I pulled away and wiped my face. Esme had tears streaming down her face as well. I wiped her cheeks with my thumbs. “Thank you for this.”

“I’d do anything for you, my sweet boy. Let’s go change some children’s lives.”

“Got it, Mom,” I said as I kissed her forehead. I wiped my cheeks again and we went out to the office. I walked over to Bella and stood behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist. I kissed her neck. She looked at me and traced the tear stains on my cheeks. “I’m fine, baby. Just had a heart to hear with my mom. She’s really proud of me.” She smiled and leaned her head against my shoulder.

A woman from the foundation came into the office and told us that the press conference was ready. I took a shaky breath and walked out to the playground. I walked up to the podium and gave my speech. There was not wavering in my voice. I was confident. Strong. A superhero. A prince charming.

_Geek Charming…Some things just don’t change._

I finished my speech and smiled my signature smile at the crowd. “Any questions?”

The reporters all barked out questions. I looked at them, nerves brewing in my system. I pointed to one of the reporters, a woman. “Mr. Cullen, how is it you were able to pull all of this together so quickly?”

“My friends and family, we all worked together to make this happen. I’m blessed to know people who can assist in this venture,” I answered.

“Have you spoken to your father or brother? Are they involved with this project?” asked another reporter.

“No. They are not involved with the Cullen Children’s Foundation,” I answered curtly, leaving it at that.

“Are you planning on helping your brother out of his situation? The gambling debts? The prostitutes?” asked a third reporter.

“This is about the Cullen Children’s Foundation. Not my brother. If there is anything else, related to the foundation, I’ll be happy to answer those questions. If not, thank you for coming,” I said with a genuine smile. I answered a few more questions about the foundation and the crowd began to disperse. They were staying until the children arrived for the Halloween party in the afternoon. The gym was going to be used for a dance and the dance studio was a haunted house. In the playground, we had face painters and other carnival rides.

Alice dragged Bella upstairs to one of the classrooms to change her into her Belle costume. I grabbed my Prince Adam costume and wig. _Ugh!_ All of us guys went up to another classroom to change.

“You did amazingly well, Edwina,” Jasper said as he removed his suit jacket. “You sounded fucking awesome. I mean, confident and shit.”

“Thanks, Jasmine,” I snickered as I removed my jacket and began unbuttoning my shirt. I pulled out my poufy shirt when Jasper gasped. “What?”

“What is that on your hip, Edward?”

“What?” Alex chirped. “Holy fuck! Geek boy got INKED!” Alex ran over to me and pulled my pants down to reveal the tattoo I got for Bella. It hurt like a mother fucker.

All of the guys surrounded me and stared at my hip. I was blushing something fierce under such scrutiny. “ _Ti amo. Solo lei. Per tutta di eternità.”_  Marcus muttered quietly. “I love you. Only you. For all of eternity. Is for Isabella?”

“Yes,” I answered. “She mentioned getting matching tattoos in Maui. I spoke with Victoria a couple of weeks ago and she gave me the name of someone she trusted. I gave him the text and he formed it on my hip.”

“Dude! You got a fucking tattoo and you didn’t tell me? What the hell, Edward? Did you ever think that I wanted a new one?” Jasper said as he smacked my bare arm. He then moved to my hip and inspected the work. “This is awesome. My little boy is growing up. You have a tattoo! Fuck!”

“Do you know how hard it was to hide this thing?” I chuckled. “Bella wanted to, you know, last night and it was so hard to deny her. But I wanted her to see tonight for the first time. At your party.”

“Do you think that that Bella will get a matching version on her?” Demetri asked.

“I don’t know. I hope so,” I said as I pulled my costume over my skin. “God, I look so gay. Why did I agree to a poufy shirt?”

“Don’t forget this?” Alex snorted as he held up the rat. Also known as my wig.

“Fuck.”

We got dressed in our costumes. Alex helped me put on my wig. That was a fiasco. I was just going to put it on my head but Alex insisted I put this cap over my hair. I looked at him like he was crazy. Demetri made the crazy symbol behind Alex’s head and Alex smacked Dem. Suffice it to say, I was stuck with this cap on my head. The wig was placed on top of it.

 I looked around at my friends and family. I was deeply humbled at their willingness to help out and be here for the opening. I did chuckle at their costumes though. Jasper’s Peter Pan costume was priceless. And he was barely covered by the tunic. His junk that is… Plus he was barefoot. Alex was a cop. Demetri was his inmate. Alex enjoyed using his billy club a little too much. Tim wore a toga and was some sort of god. Marcus was a wizard in a dark cloak.

We went downstairs and had some pictures taken by Victoria. The women came down, one by one. Rose came down first. She was wearing a toga similar to Tim’s. She skipped over to him and they kissed sweetly. Esme came down next in a witch’s costume. Marcus offered her his arm and kissed her cheek. Esme blushed. Alice came down and waved her wand in my face. “Bella is absolutely gorgeous, Edward. You don’t look half bad, either, Older.”

“Thanks, Tink,” I said as I nudged her with my elbow. “You look good as a fairy.”

“I’ll make all your dreams come true, Edward,” Alice chimed as she threw up some glitter. “Poof!”

“You are a dork, Younger,” I said as I wrapped my arm around her waist. “But I love you.”

“I love you, too, Edward. I’m so proud of you. Of what you’ve done. You are such a good man. I’m honored to be your sister,” Alice murmured as she put her head on my shoulder. “Though you look silly in a ponytail.”

“You put Jasper in tights,” I laughed.

“True,” Alice said with a wicked smirk. “The things you men do for us.”

“I do it for love, Ali. I love her and I love this. I want to it all to be perfect. If I have to wear a ponytailed wig, then I’ll do it,” I shrugged. As I said that, Bella floated down the steps in a golden dress. Her hair was curled and pinned up. She looked absolutely radiant. Gorgeous. Perfect.

_Mine…_

I moved over to her and offered my hand gallantly. “You look exquisite, Belle.”

“Thank you, Prince Adam,” she giggled as she took my proffered hand. I brushed my lips along her glove-covered knuckles and tucked her hand in the crook of my elbow. “Ready to be a prince to hundreds of children?”

“Yep,” I smiled. “I love you, Bella.”

“I love you, more, Edward. You’re truly my prince charming,” she breathed.

“Geek charming,” I snickered.

“No. You are my prince. My dream come true,” she whispered. “I couldn’t imagine a more perfect man than you.”

“I’m not perfect, Bella,” I answered, cupping her cheek. “I have my flaws.”

“Well, I don’t care that you have them. I love you. Regardless,” Bella said as she kissed my lips.

“Well, you are my dream girl. My princess. My forever and I’m so blessed to have you in my life, my beautiful Isabella,” I said with a confident grin. “Let’s go greet the kiddos.”

We entered the gymnasium and were swarmed by fifty children of every age and size. We took pictures with them  and complimented them on their costumes. A few reporters milled around and asked parents questions. Bella and I stayed together, playing the parts of ‘Belle’ and ‘Prince Adam.’ As we moved around, parents and reporters gave their praise and appreciation to the foundation. I answered some more questions about the foundation throughout the afternoon. Today was our ‘grand opening’ but classes and meetings were starting on Monday.

Around four in the afternoon, the party wound down. A few kids were running around the gym but it was empty for the most part. “Excuse me, Mr. Cullen?” a young woman asked as she approached me.

“Yes?” I smiled.

“You probably don’t remember me,” she said shyly. “My name is Ashley. Ashley Sennett. Well, it’s Sennett now. I used to be Ashley Trekis before.”

“Okay,” I said, arching a brow.

“You stuck up for me at the lake when I was seven. Helped me rebuild the sand castle?” she said, biting her lip.

“Oh, wow!” I said. “I can’t believe it. You’re here?”

“Yeah. I just wanted to let you know that what you’re doing here is nothing short of amazing. My little boy is teased by his peers and today at the party, he made so many friends. I also wanted to thank you for your kindness all those years ago,” Ashley said with a blush covering her skin. “I thought you were an angel for sticking up for me.”

“That’s what my fiancée calls me,” I said with a crooked grin. “Her angel.”

“Well, you are,” Ashley said as she put her hand on my arm.

“What’s your son’s name?” I asked.

“Nathan. He’s over there talking to the ‘cop,’” Ashley said.

“The cop is Alex,” I snickered. “He’s a good guy. A little flamboyant, but has a good heart.” Ashley wrapped her arms around my neck. I jumped slightly and returned her hug. “I’m glad I was able to help you with the sand castle, Ashley.”

“Thank you for being so nice, Mr. Cullen,” she sniffled.

“Edward. Mr. Cullen is my father,” I said as I pulled away. Bella came up and smiled at me. “Bella, this is Ashley Sennett. We met at the lake a million years ago. I helped rebuild her sand castle after some jerks stomped all over it.”

“Nice to meet you, Ashley,” Bella said graciously. We talked for a few more minutes until Ashley told us that she needed to go home with Nathan. Bella hugged her and I did the same. She gave us a wave as she took her son, who was dressed as Buzz Lightyear, home. They were the last people to leave. Marcus closed and locked the door after they left.

“You did it, son,” Marcus said as he clapped me on the shoulder. “I’m very proud of you.”

“Thank you, Marcus. And thank you for all of your help with the foundation,” I said as whipped the wig off my head, along with the stupid cap. “Ahhhhhh! I hate this thing. Can I burn it?” I ran my hands furiously through my hair, unmatting it from my head.

“No, Edward. You cannot burn it. It needs to be returned along with the rest of your costume,” Bella said as she arched her back. “You only had to deal with a wig. I have layers upon layers of petticoats and boning. I feel like my ribs are being broken by this damn dress.”

“But your waist looks awesome,” Rose said. “You look like Scarlet O’Hara with the sixteen inch waist.”

“Ha! Right, Rose,” Bella laughed. “I’ll be so happy to take this damn thing off.”

“What time do we need to be at your place, Jas?” I asked, wrapping my arm around Bella’s boning.

“Nine, Edwina,” Jasper said as he scratched at his crotch. “How can you girls wear these fucking things?”

“We don’t have your problem, Jasper,” Alice said. “We don’t have peens.”

“Thank GOD!” I snorted.

“I’m still determined to change you, Eddie-boy,” Alex said as he laced his fingers with mine. “Get some loving for my peen…”

“You have your own boyfriend, Alex. I have a fiancée,” I said as I gently pushed him toward his convict. “Go make out with Demetri.” I turned to Dem and arched a brow, “How can you handle him?”

“It takes a special person to do it, brother,” Demetri said as he ruffled Alex’s hair. Alex scowled at his boyfriend as he tried to fix his hair in vain. We all laughed.

I gathered our garment bag and helped Bella into the Vanquish. That was a feat of engineering. Her dress was so big, it made closing the door a bit challenging. Once we got her in the car, I kissed my mom’s cheek and bid everyone good bye. I drove us back to our home so we could change for Alice’s party.

“Edward, I can’t wait to get this horrid dress off,” Bella grumbled as I pulled into the garage. “Thank goodness the dress Alice designed for me for our wedding doesn’t have boning. I’d die.”

“We don’t want that,” I snickered. “I’d be very sad.” Bella smacked my arm. I helped her out of the car and we walked up to the bedroom. She turned around and told me how to remove the dress. I managed to unlace her and once she was out of the dress, she flopped on the bed in her strapless bra and barely there panties. “God, Bella, you’re killing me here.”

“Why don’t you come and take what you want, Edward?” Bella cooed as she rolled on her side, lightly scratching her thigh.

I whimpered and had an internal fight with my subconscious. I wanted her, but I wanted to surprise Bella with her tattoo.

“Edward? Do you not want me?” she asked in a dejected tone.

“What? Bella, I always want you,” I said as I climbed on the bed. “Always, gorgeous.”

“Then why won’t you make love to me?” she asked, pouting pathetically.

“I have a surprise for you,” I said as I pushed her chin up, forcing her to look at me. “I wanted to wait to show it to you, but now is a good time to give it you.”

“Edward, you didn’t…” I silenced her with a kiss and removed my jacket and shirt. I reached for my pants and eased them over my hips. I turned to her and pulled down my boxer briefs, showing her my tattoo. “What is that?”

“Remember our conversation in Maui? Matching tattoos?” I murmured. “I got one. _Ti amo. Solo lei. Per tutta di eternità._ ”

“You said that when we got engaged,” she whispered as she ran her fingers over the black script on my hip. Her eyes were filled with awe and wonder. Most importantly, love.  “What does it mean again?”

“I love you. Only you. For all eternity,” I answered.

“When did you get it?”

“About a week ago. Victoria gave me a name of someone she trusted,” I replied. “It hurt like you wouldn’t believe, but seeing your reaction was definitely worth it.”

“It’s beautiful, Edward,” she said. Bella leaned forward and kissed my tattoo. Afterward, she looked up at me and smiled slowly. I moved toward her and pushed her back on the bed. We removed the rest of our clothes and I slid into her warmth. I felt like I was home with her. I hated being a part from her because of the craziness of the foundation, our jobs and my surprise on my hip. We rocked and moved together. Our eyes never leaving the other as we made love. “I love you, Edward.”

“I love you, so much, gorgeous,” I said as I pulled her closer to my body. There was no discerning who was who. We were so entwined. Our breath mingled. Our limbs tangled. Our bodies merged. Our lips danced together as we came together. In more ways ever imaginable.

We fell onto the bed in a tangled heap of sweaty limbs. I gently caressed Bella’s face and stared into her chocolate eyes. “I can’t believe you did that, Edward,” she said breathily. Her fingers grazed my skin, igniting my flesh and causing my heart to jump against my ribs. “Who did you go to?”

“His name was Thor, ironically enough,” I laughed. “Big guy. Does look like the Norse god, but he was really nice. Put me at ease when I started having my panic attack about getting something permanently etched in my skin.”

“Will he tattoo me?” she asked, biting her lip.

“We’ll call him tomorrow,” I answered as I kissed her forehead. “I need to shower. Wash my hair since I had the rat on my head all day.”

“I’d join you, but Alice gave me explicit instructions to not get my hair wet. I just need to tease it to make my transformation to a sexy nurse complete. But fuck Alice,” Bella snorted. I joined her laughter and scooped her up. She pinned her hair up and we took a long, languorous shower. I noticed that Bella’s fingers focused on my hip, tracing the delicate lettering there. She had absolutely no idea what that felt like. I wanted to take her again in the shower, but I tamed the beast.

Kind of.

My erection would not go away.

At all.

I tried to picture so many things to quash the light saber between my legs. My Aunt Carmen in a girdle. _Nope._ Boiling live puppies. _Try again._ Alex trying to convert me to be gay. _That actually aroused me more? What the hell is WRONG with me?_  

“Jesus, Edward,” Bella snickered. “Put that thing away.”

“I’m trying,” I whined as I glared at my painfully hard cock. “But your little caresses on my hip and the curls on your head and fuck! Help!”

“Do you want a blow job, Edward?” Bella asked, batting her eyes at me.

“I could always jerk off,” I mumbled. Bella licked her lips and pressed her body against mine. “What?”

“Can I watch?”

“Excuse me?” I sputtered. “Um, well…uh…shit.” I looked at Bella’s beautiful brown eyes and gently cupped her face.

“Please?” she stood on her tip toes and kissed me sweetly. “Pretty please?”

“God, I don’t know why I’m so nervous,” I said, arching a brow.

“It’s something you only do when I’m not here. It’s clandestine,” Bella purred. She wrapped her hand around my cock, stroking it slightly. “Show me what you love, Edward.”

“I love you,” I said as kissed her lips, plunging my tongue into her warm mouth. I covered her hand with mine and helped her pump my arousal. She pulled her hand away and looked down at me as I ran my hand along my cock. With her hand, she put my other hand on her breast. I gently kneaded the soft mound, pinching her nipple as I stroked my body.

“That’s so hot, Edward,” she whispered as her brown orbs moved back to mine. “But you’re holding back.”

I growled and removed my hand. I licked my palm, adding some extra lubrication to my slick cock. I leaned back against the cold tile and began pumping furiously. Bella moaned as she watched me. Her hands moved down her body and she rubbed between her legs. “Shit, baby,” I moaned as I watched her tiny fingers dance along her folds. “Unf…” I twisted my hand and breathed deeply.

“Edward,” she moaned. “Come for me. I want to see you come, baby.” Bella looked at me as she thrust two fingers into her body. “I’m right there with you. Come…Now!” She arched her back and let out a scream. The burning in my belly exploded and I felt my own release spurt out of cock. I slowly ran my hand along my length before releasing my dick from my hand. Bella ran her fingers along my chest. “That was really fucking hot, Edward. We may have to repeat that again, but not in the shower. Besides, we need to get ready for Alice’s party.”

I nodded and kissed her neck. She hugged me and left the shower. I finished washing my body and hair. I padded out of the shower, grabbing a towel. I wrapped it around my waist. I ran my fingers through my wet hair and brushed my teeth. Bella came into the bathroom, wearing a bathrobe. She hopped on the counter, holding a plate of pizza. “Oh, give me some.”

“You just brushed your teeth,” Bella said as she nibbled on her slice.

“I can brush them again,” I said as I swiped a piece. “Should I shave?”

Bella put the plate down and rubbed my cheek. “No. You’re still pretty smooth. I’m so proud of you and in awe of you, angel.”

“A lot of it has to do with you, baby,” I said as I twirled a curl around my finger. “You push me. You make me want to be a better man.”

“Edward, you are already a wonderful man,” Bella smiled. “So, are you ready to be a hot doc?”

“I can’t believe you convinced me to NOT wear a shirt. Just a damn lab coat,” I said, wrinkling my nose.

“I promised you sex, Edward. You were thinking with the little head,” Bella laughed. She hopped off the counter and released her curls. She flipped her hair over and began teasing at it.

“What are you doing?”

“Fluffing my hair to bring out my inner sex kitten,” she said. Bella flipped her hair up and poofed her hair. She grabbed a clip, placing it in her hair.

“Bella, you can be wearing the slouchiest sweats and you are a sex kitten,” I smiled as I searched for the blow dryer.

“Sit, Edward,” Bella said as she pointed to the toilet. I plopped down on the closed lid. “Good boy, Edward.” She tickled behind my ear.

“Should I be wagging my tail and trying to hump your leg?” I asked wryly. Bella rolled her eyes and took out the dryer. With a gentle touch, she ran her fingers through my damp hair. She styled my hair with the pomade that Alice gave me and caressed my jaw. “Thank you, baby.”

“You’re welcome, Edward. I love taking care of you,” she smiled.

“I’d help with your hair, but I wouldn’t know what to do with it,” I laughed. “I’ll just take care of you in different ways.”

“You don’t have to.”

“I don’t _have_ to but I want to. I love you, baby,” I said as smiled at her. Her perfect face. Her soulful eyes. Her pink lips. Her dimples in her cheeks. “So much.”

“I love you, too, Edward. But we need to go,” Bella smiled. “God, you have it easy. A pair of scrubs, lab coat and stethoscope. Me, not so much.”

“You’ll look amazing, Bella,” I said as I got up. She nodded and went into the bedroom. I darted into the closet and pulled on a pair of boxer briefs. I pulled on the pair of scrubs that I bought from a medical supply store. I also got a lab coat with my name embroidered on the pocket: _Dr. Edward Cullen_. I slipped on the stethoscope and went into the bathroom, removing my contacts. I put on a pair glasses. I grabbed a pair of crocs and slipped them on my feet.

“Edward? Can you zip me?” Bella asked. Her back was to me and she was holding up this illegal white dress with red accents. She looked over her shoulder and bit her lip coyly.

“We’re so staying home,” I snarled. “You look…fuck. I can’t even describe it.”

“This is demure compared to what Rose and Tim are wearing,” Bella snickered. I groaned and zipped up her dress.

“Do I want to know?”

“She’s Jane and he’s Tarzan,” Bella said. “I swear, they are one step up from naked.”

“Like, loin cloths?” I asked.

“Barely loin cloths.”

I shook my head. “If I see Tim Napleton’s manmeat, I will seriously be disturbed.” Bella just shrugged and we went downstairs. I slipped on a Northface jacket and we hopped into my Volvo after slipped on her coat.

“Are you drinking, Edward?”

“Probably. But I won’t get drunk. I’ll be able to drive us home, love,” I said. We sped down the highway to Jasper’s townhouse. I dropped Bella off at the door so I could find a parking spot. Thankfully, I found one less than a block away from their home. I jogged to their house and slipped inside the door.

“Edward!” everyone yelled.

“Hi,” I said, blushing furiously.

“Happy Halloween, Docward,” Alex said drunkenly as he fell into my arms.

“How did you know that I was a doctor?” I asked. “I’m still wearing my coat.”

“BB is a nurse. So it only makes sense that you’re a doctor,” Alex said. “I’m a Native American.” He started doing a dance, his headdress bouncing along with him as he acted like a fool. “Where’s my cowboy? DEMETRI!”

I took off my coat and laid it on the pile by the door. I walked into the kitchen and wrapped my arms around Bella’s waist. She handed me cup of high octane punch. It was mainly alcohol with a splash of Koolaid. “So, Older. A little birdie told me you got something done to your hip,” Alice chirped. She was wearing a red corseted outfit with fangs and black boots. She skipped over to my body and moved my lab coat. “Holy shit. You actually have a tattoo!” She pulled down my pants to reveal the whole thing. “EDWARD!”

“Christ, Alice. I don’t think all of the block heard you,” Bella said as she put her finger in her ear.

“Rose, come here and check out this ink!” Alice screamed.

“I want to crawl in a hole,” I grumbled. “I’m going to wear my jacket the rest of the night.”

“Well, pinch my titties and call me a whore,” Rose said as she nearly pulled my scrubs off my body.

“Whore, quit manhandling my fiancé,” Bella said as she pushed Rose away from me. She adjusted my pants and double knotted the drawstring. Bella then turned to Rose and grabbed her boobs. “Don’t drool over my man’s ink. Tim has his own tattoos.”

“Yeah,” Tim chimed. “A lot more.”

“It’s a big deal because Bella’s fiance is a geek,” Rose said conspiratorially. To everyone.

“Rose, I can hear you. And yes, I’m a geek. Geeks can have tattoos,” I said rolling my eyes. “Jasper has one.”

“Jasper is not a geek,” Rose snorted.

“Oh, yes I am, Rosalie,” Jasper said. “Come with me.” He grabbed Rose’s hand and led her down the stairs. We all followed. He flipped on the light to his extremely decked out tech man cave. It put mine to shame. He had five huge monitors, seven desktop computers, four laptops and a ton of other gadgets. Some he was building while others he was taking apart. “Edward is the code king. I’m the gadget guru. Though, he is kicking my ass with the mini microphone dealie.”

“And you have a tattoo?” Rose asked skeptically. Jasper nodded and unbuttoned his poufy shirt. He was a vampire like Alice but more traditional. Jasper shrugged off his shirt and turned around, showing his huge back tattoo. Even his tattoo was geeky. He got his skeleton inked on his back.

“I hate that thing,” Alice grumbled. “It’s the only thing I don’t like about you, Jas.”

“Sorry, sugar,” Jasper said as he rolled his back. Alice shrieked and hid behind me. She whimpered quietly.

“Hey, Bella, how about SGB get a tattoo like that?” Demetri snorted.

“Fuck, no,” I said. “This one is enough. It hurt like a mother and I do not want another one.”

We all jumped when there was a pounding on the door. Alice squeezed my sides and darted up the stairs. Jasper finished putting his shirt on and we all followed Alice. She was at the door, hissing at whoever was there. Demetri and I shared a look. We both straightened our posture. So did Tim. We all stood behind Alice.

“Well, well, well…if isn’t the philanthropist himself?”

**A/N: And who do you think it is? And sorry, Sandra and Isabelle for another cliffie. Update will come tomorrow. Anyhow, leave me love and let me know what you think. Also, I have a blog. Link is in my profile. All teasers, outfits and other goodies will be there. Hugs!**

 


	34. Enough Drama Already - On with the Fluff!

**I'd like to send a shout out to a couple of people who have been seriously making writing this story so much fun. Thank you to Leslie (StarttheFantasy), Ashley (edwardsouthernbella), Stephanie (luvstwilight09), Lexi (SexyLexiCullen), Kiki (kikithedreamer) and Kyla (theonlykyla) for their support and pimp-age of the story. I love you, ladies! MUAH! Also, thank you to the ladies of The Lemonade Stand for their mention on their blog! Thank you to Wendy from TwilightFicZone for the wonderful review on her blog! I’m truly humbled at the response to this story. I mean, wow! Also to all of my frequent reviewers…you know who you are, especially Sandra, Mrs. Bella Masen, BernieR, dj071688, phoebelicious, SoraChan01, WhatObsession17, Leibeezer, missie33, Smusic and tropicnebula! Your reviews and words of encouragement make me so happy. Also, thank you to Jaxolelady for the truly amazing review. I was so touched by your words. Thank you! And they make me write faster!**

**Also, I don't own any of this. I make no money for writing these stories. Though I would like to. I just need to get an original thought or characters. Or something...**

**Chapter Thirty-Four: Enough Drama Already, On with the Fluff!**

**BPOV**

“Well, well, well…if it isn’t the philanthropist himself?”

“Daddy! You need to leave,” Alice hissed. “You’re not welcome in my house. You treat your own flesh and blood like shit…”

“No, Alice. I’m fine,” Edward said, glaring at his father. “Let’s go for a walk, Carlisle.”

“I’m still your father, Edward,” Carlisle seethed.

“No. You’re not,” Edward spat. “You’re a fucking loser who is jealous of his own god damn son. Well, you know what? I welcome your jealousy. Because I’m a better man than you. Trying to mold Emmett and me into the perfect lawyer was your goal. You got to Emmett and he’s fucked up. But you couldn’t get to me. I’m the fucking success, Carlisle. Not you. Not him.”

“You ungrateful brat!” Carlisle roared. “You lived in my house, ate my food, spent my money and this is how you repay me?”

“I’ll write you check,” Edward snarled as he turned and sauntered back to the kitchen.

Carlisle turned and his cold eyes gazed at me. “You. You did this to him,” he fumed.

“Daddy, you need to leave!” Alice screamed. “Leave Bella alone.”

“I just loved him, Carlisle,” I said, narrowing my eyes. “That’s more than you did.”

Carlisle yelled and raised his hand. Faster than a blink of an eye, Edward had Carlisle’s arm twisted behind back. “The cops are on the way, old man. You better not have even thought about hitting my fiancée. If you did, you’ll be joining your older son in jail,” Edward hissed in his father’s ear.

“She’s a gold digger, slut, whore, tramp,” Carlisle yelled at me.

“Isabella is none of those things,” came a voice from the doorway. We all turned and saw Esme and Marcus standing there. Demetri put his arm around his father’s shoulders. “And Edward is the best man, besides my own son, that I have ever known. No, let me rephrase. Edward is my son. I love him like a son. You are a fool to not realize the greatness of him. You are nothing. Nothing, Carlisle Cullen. Your firm is floundering. Your oldest son is drowning in debt. Your business partner is pulling out. Your own brother-in-law doesn’t trust you. Karma has come and kicked you in the lily white ass. Quit trying to belittle your…no, MY son to make yourself feel better. Because believe me when I say, I have friends that can make you disappear and no one would find you. Do you catch my drift, Cullen?”

“Certainly you’re not threatening me?” Carlisle said, his voice laced with venom.  However his eyes were defeated and he knew that he was royally fucked.

“Of course not, but my brother, Aro? He will threaten you. No one fucks with the Volturi,” Marcus seethed in Carlisle’s face. “Leave and NEVER come back.”

Edward released Carlisle and he fell in an heap on the floor. Carlisle looked up at his son. Edward sneered at him. Carlisle cowered and pulled his body off the ground. He slowly skulked toward the door. Demetri was shooting daggers at Carlisle. Esme was ready to kill. Alice was trembling, glaring at her disgraced father. Edward walked over to me and wrapped his arm around my waist. Carlisle shot a look at us. His eyes were dead, defeated and empty. Carlisle opened his mouth to same something but Alex ran up to him. With his plastic tomahawk, he started wailing on Carlisle’s head.

“You need to get out of here, you big bully. Get the fuck out. NOW!” he shrieked as he pummeled him with the plastic toy. Carlisle winced and left the townhouse. We saw the lights flashing from the cop cars. Carlisle held up his wrists and he was thrown into the back of the squad car.

 Charlie looked at the sheepish Carlisle and chuckled as he strode up the steps. “Hey folks,” he said amiably. “What happened?”

“That man was trespassing on my property,” Jasper said. “He also threatened my guests verbally and attempted to hit Bella.”

“Are you okay?” Charlie asked me.

“I’m fine. He was stopped before anything happened,” I said, looking at him.

“Swan! He’s confessing. Doesn’t want a lawyer,” one of the officers yelled. “He keeps repeating to himself that he fucked up. He ruined the best thing he ever had in his life. And he’s mumbling a name. Edmund?”

“Thanks, Hodges,” Charlie called. “Do you want to press charges?”

“Yes,” we all answered.

“Okay, then,” Charlie said as he rubbed his mustache. We spent a half hour telling Charlie what happened. “Bella?”

“Yes?” I asked.

“I was wondering if we could go out for coffee at some point. Catch up?” Charlie asked nervously. He bit his lip and danced on his feet.

“Sure, Charlie. Perhaps sometime this week.”

“Oh, I saw you on the news today. You should be so proud of the foundation. You’re going to help a lot of kids,” Charlie said, giving me a grin.

“That was all Edward,” I snickered.

“No way. It was your idea, gorgeous,” Edward said from his spot next to Demetri.

“Whatever,” I laughed. “I’ll call you?”

“Sounds awesome,” Charlie said with a relieved expression on his face. He darted off to the police station with Carlisle in tow. I closed the door and went back to the party.

“I need a drink. Or twenty,” Edward said as he went back to the kitchen. We all got drinks and started to head to the living room.

“Bella? Edward? Can we speak to you?” Esme asked quietly.

Edward twined his fingers with mine, nodding slightly. “What’s up?”

“We’re not staying long,” Marcus said as he held Esme close. “I just wanted to swing by and give you this. It’s another donation for the foundation. From me and my brothers.”

“Marcus, you’ve already given so much,” Edward said quietly.

“No, I insist. I need to support my son,” Marcus said with tears in his black eyes. “I think of you like that. You know that, Edward? Such a good man. Your father. _È sciocco. Un idiota._ Hateful man.”

“Thank you, Marcus,” Edward murmured, holding the envelope in his hands.

“I know we are not bound by blood, but I love you, Edward. Like my son. I’m so proud of you and honored to have you in my family,” Marcus said as he pulled Edward into a warm embrace. He kissed Edward’s forehead and cupped his face.

“You know I love you like a brother,” Demetri said as he leaned against the door frame. “So, Papa, when are you going to adopt this geek?”

“Demetri,” Marcus growled. “Be kind to your brother.”

“Marcus, I am a geek,” Edward snickered.

“No. Not Marcus. Call me Papa,” he said.

_Okay, I’m so bawling right now. My fiancé finally has someone to love him like a son._

“Papa,” Edward muttered, his own golden eyes filling with tears. With another fierce hug, they embraced. Edward blindly reached for me and I was pulled in. So was Esme. Demetri wrapped his arms around all of us.

“ _Mia famiglia,_ ” Marcus said.  We separated. “I love all of you. So much. Especially you, Esme.” He dipped his head and gently kissed Esme on the lips. I squealed and bounced on my toes. Edward just laughed as he held me down. Esme appeared to be shocked but welcomed the sweet and chaste kiss. “Okay, we just wanted to drop off this donation, Edward. Please accept it.”

“Thank you, Marcus,” Edward said genuinely. Marcus raised a brow. “Sorry, Papa.”

“Good night, my sweet boy,” Esme said as she kissed Edward’s cheek. “You too, Bella. I love you, sweetie.”

“I love you, too, Esme,” I said as I hugged her. “Have a good night.”

“We intend to,” Marcus said with a waggle of his brows. Esme blushed and twined her fingers with his.

“Dirty old man,” Demetri snickered. Marcus smacked Demetri upside the head and they walked out of the door. Demetri just laughed and shook his head. “Welcome to the family, brother and little sister.”

“Thanks, Demetri,” Edward blushed. “I have no words. None.”

“You deserve it, Edward,” Demetri said as he clapped Edward’s shoulder. “All of it. And finally, after thirty years of bugging him, I get a sibling. Too bad, you’re older than me.”

“But you’re bigger,” Edward laughed. “It’ll be nice to not be the baby of the family.”

“That’s Alice,” I chirped.

“This is true,” Edward said thoughtfully.

“Nope, now it’s me. I’m the baby of the family and I’m going to have such an awesome time torturing my older brother,” Demetri snorted. He wrapped his meaty arm around Edward’s head and gave him a noogie. Edward laughed and shoved him away. His golden eyes sparkling with happiness and mirth. We went back into the living room. Edward sat down on one of the chairs and pulled me into his lap. We laughed, we played games, we shared stories, we acted like a family.

Around one in the morning, Edward started nodding off. I got the car keys from his pocket and we left Alice’s house after an abundance of hugs and kisses. I drove us back home while Edward snoozed in the front seat. Once I parked the car, I nudged Edward so he would wake up. Once he did, he scooped me up and carried me to the bedroom. His catnap must have revitalized him as he pounced as soon as we were on the bed. We made love until the sun came up, muttering our adoration for each other. As the sun’s rays filled the bedroom, we curled up against each other and fell into a deep and restful sleep.

xx ANSOL xx

Things were pretty quiet after the foundation opening. The biggest surprise was when he opened up the envelope from Marcus. He and his brothers donated twenty-five million dollars to the foundation. Edward nearly fell out of his seat when he saw the amount on the check. The next day, Edward deposited it into the account for the foundation.

On Wednesday, Edward took me to his tattoo artist, Thor. That was an experience. I got the same tattoo etched on my skin. However, I put it on my ribs. Edward sat next to me and caressed my cheeks and held my hand as I got inked.

It hurt.

A lot.

I was such a pansy. Tears were rolling down my cheeks as I got tattooed. Edward just kissed them away. But I could see the amusement in his eyes. “Enjoying this, Cullen?”

“Very much so. I had to do this. By myself,” Edward said as he kissed my forehead. “No one to hold my hand. Kiss my tears away.”

“You didn’t cry, you pussy,” Thor snorted. “He fucking sobbed.”

“Shut it, Thor,” Edward hissed. “I did not sob.”

“Yes, you did,” Thor said, arching his pierced brow. “It was cute. But he said he needed to this for the love of his life. I kept the teasing to a minimum.”

“Until now,” Edward said, shooting Thor a glare. “I did not sob. I sniffled. It hurt!”

“Well, you are definitely not someone who would get a tat. However, I like you, Edward. Besides, those upgrades you did to my computer are working so well,” Thor said.

“I’m glad,” Edward smiled. “If you ever need any more help, don’t hesitate to call.”

“Cool, man. And you’re done, Miss Bella,” Thor said as he wiped down my ribs. Edward helped me up and I walked to the mirror. In the same script as the tattoo on Edward’s hip was my tattoo on my rips. I smiled and hugged Thor. “Edward can help you with aftercare instructions. Let’s get you taped up and you can go home.” I nodded and had my ribs taped. Edward and Thor spoke briefly as Edward paid for my tattoo. I wanted to pay for it, but Edward insisted. Thor gave me a ginger hug and shook Edward’s hand.

“Have you heard anything about Carlisle?” I asked. We walked toward my Audi.

“Yeah. He pleaded no contest to trespassing, assault and battery. However, they were all misdemeanors. He has to pay a hefty fine and do community service. Detective Swan asked about you, though. When I spoke to him about Carlisle,” Edward said, arching a brow.

“I probably should call him. It’s the least I can do,” I said as I unlocked my car.

Edward slipped into the passenger side. “Whatever you want to do, I’m okay with, Bella. I may not have a relationship with my father but it doesn’t mean you shouldn’t with yours.”

“Your situation is slightly different than mine, Edward,” I said as I pulled out into traffic. “Your dad is an asshole. Hateful, spiteful man. My dad didn’t really know that I existed. If anybody I should be mad at, it would be my mom. But she did what she could to protect me. Protect us.”

“Call him, love,” Edward said as he caressed my cheek. “He’s dying to talk to you. Please?”

I sighed and dialed the number on my cell phone. I activated my hands-free and waited for Charlie to pick up. “Detective Swan,” was his gruff greeting.

“Um, hi. It’s Bella. Bella Dwyer,” I said nervously.

“Oh, Bella! What a pleasant surprise. How are you?”

“I’m good, Charlie,” I said, biting my lip. “I heard what happened to Carlisle.”

“He should have received jail time. However, it was his first offense and he promised to never contact Edward or his family again. The judge gave him community service and a huge fine,” Charlie grumbled. “Are you available for lunch sometime?”

“How about tomorrow?” I suggested.

“What time works for you?” Charlie asked.

“I have a meeting until twelve, so let’s shoot for 12:30?” I suggested. “There’s a Cheesecake Factory right by my office in the Hancock.”

“Great! I’ll meet you there,” Charlie said; the smile in his voice was evident.

“I’ll call you if anything changes. I’ll see you tomorrow, Charlie,” I said.

“Bye, Bella.”

I clicked off the phone and glanced at Edward. He just reached across the console  and laced his fingers with mine. We finished driving home in a companionable silence, listening to some quiet classical music. We got home and we worked on making dinner together. We watched some television and before we went to bed, Edward helped me with my tattoo. I took some ibuprofen before going to bed and cuddled next to Edward.

But sleep didn’t come. My side hurt too much. So, instead of tossing and turning in bed, I got up and read a manuscript. I l lit a fire in the fireplace and grabbed my handy red pen. I stayed up most of the night reading. The story of the manuscript was actually pretty good. It combined aspects of witches, vampires and demons. I really enjoyed the fact that the main male character’s name was Edward. I was about halfway through the story when my eyelids started to droop.

“Bella? Wake up, gorgeous,” Edward said quietly as he caressed my cheek.

“What time is it?” I slurred.

“A little after seven,” he cooed. “When I woke up, you were gone. I found you down here with your pen in hand.”

“Shit,” I said. “I have a meeting at eight.”  I hopped up off the couch and ran upstairs. I quickly showered and slapped on some makeup. I decided to keep things simple and wear a pair of black pants and a lavender sweater set. I didn’t have time to do my hair. I swept it up into a ponytail and put on some simple jewelry. I ran back downstairs and found Edward still there. “Aren’t you working?”

“I’m waiting for you. It’ll be easier if I drive us. I can drop you off at the entrance of the Hancock,” he said as he pushed up his glasses.

“Edward, you are the best,” I squealed as I hugged him.

“Well, put on  your coat, you goof,” he snickered.

“Right.” I darted off and grabbed my new gray coat and messenger bag. I swiped a scarf and wrapped it around my neck. I ran out to Edward’s car and slid into the passenger seat. As soon as my door was shut, Edward was backing out of the garage and we sped off to the city. We pulled up to the Hancock with minutes to spare. Edward gave me a cursory kiss and I hopped out of the car. I ran into the building, showing my ID badge and riding up the elevators to Eclipsed Sun. I got into my office and swiped a pad of paper, pen and files that I needed. I walked into the conference room. “Sorry, I’m late.”

“No big deal, Bella. Only a few minutes. I was just on a conference call with our attorneys regarding the suit against James Hunter,” Tia explained.

“How’s that?” I asked, biting my lip.

“Dropped. He tried to refile with another attorney, but was told that this was a moot point. With the countersuit filed against him through our company and through your fiancé and his colleagues, James is done as a writer. He may even face jail time,” Tia said. “We’ve since pulled all his books from the shelves. I know that this fell into your lap with Edward, but good job on catching it.”

“Thanks, Tia,” I smiled.

“So, how are you liking it here?”

“I really like it. I love the freedom that you give me and my staff is awesome. I have great editors,” I said.

“You should consider writing, Bella. I read your story on Rose in _Glamour_ earlier this month,” Tia said encouragingly. “Have you ever considered it?”

“I have. I’m just afraid of the rejection,” I laughed.

“Bella, you work for a publishing house,” Tia snorted. “You know you could always be published by us. Do you have any ideas floating around in your head?”

“With Edward’s permission, of course, I’d like to write our story. It’s so romantic,” I said. “However, make some changes though.”

“I’d like to read about that. Talk to him about it and possibly run with it. Now, let’s talk about the manuscripts that you and your editors are reading,” Tia said. We spent the morning pouring over the manuscripts and discussing the changes for the authors. Before I knew it, the meeting was over and I was getting ready to go to lunch with Charlie. I slipped on my coat and grabbed my wallet from my bag. I waved at our receptionist and rode down the elevator, walking the few blocks to Cheesecake Factory. As soon as I walked in, I noticed a very nervous Charlie standing by the door. He was wearing a pair of khakis that looked as old as me, a blue shirt and navy jacket. His shoes were a bit scuffed and he looked like he was going to puke.

“Hi, Charlie,” I said as I walked up to him. “You look very handsome.”

“Thanks,” he said as he tugged at his collar. “I’m used to wearing jeans but I’d figure I’d look nice for my daughter.”

“Well, you succeeded,” I said. “You ready?”

“Yeah,” he said. Charlie walked up to the hostess and we were led to a table in the back of the restaurant. He pulled out my chair and I sat down. “So, how are you, Bella?”

“I’m okay now. I was frazzled this morning. I couldn’t sleep so I went to do some work in the family room. I ended up falling asleep and my fiancé, Edward woke me up. I barely made it to work for my meeting this morning.”

“We could have rescheduled,” Charlie said. “I’m sorry…”

“It’s fine. I got to work and it’s all good,” I said with a dismissive wave of my hand.

“So, you and Edward are engaged?”

“Yeah. He proposed to me in New York. In front of the Alice in Wonderland statue. It was my favorite story growing up as a little girl,” I blushed. “It was a fairy tale. He’s truly an amazing man.”

“He is. I saw his speech on the news for the Cullen Children’s Foundation. He seems to have a big heart,” Charlie said wistfully.

 Our server came and took our orders before darting away. Charlie idly played with his straw wrapper. “Are you okay, Charlie?”

“Nervous,” he said honestly. “Ashamed, too.”

“Why are you ashamed?” I asked.

“I should have been there for you, Bella. I should have been there for your mom. I’m such a fool,” Charlie murmured. “Renee was the love of my life and I fucked it up when she told me that she was pregnant.”

“You can’t dwell on the past, Charlie. You made a mistake, but now you’re trying to rectify it,” I said as I grabbed his hand. “Mom was at fault, too. She refused your help when you offered it.”

“After she had you, she left. Disappeared. I knew you were in Forks, but I respected her wishes. But I wish I hadn’t,” Charlie sniffled. “I want you to know that I created a trust fund for you. I wasn’t sure if I’d ever see you. But every paycheck, I put money in there. For you. I know it doesn’t mean much now. You’re all grown up. But I want you to have it.”

“Charlie, I don’t want your money,” I said. “I appreciate the sentiment, but I’m not hurting. I mean, you know who I’m marrying.”

“But, I feel like I need to do something,” he said ardently.

“If you want to do something, donate that trust fund to the foundation,” I said. “You may not have helped me, but you can help other children. Please?”

“That seems like a reasonable compromise,” Charlie said thoughtfully. The server arrived with our lunches and we tucked into them.

“How about this? I’m planning on hosting Thanksgiving. You can come to our home and bring your donation then?” I suggested.

“I don’t want to impose,” Charlie said.

“Nonsense,” I said. “We have this large, lovely house. The more the merrier. It’ll be fun. You’ll meet Edward’s sister, Alice. She’s a riot. And Alex, Edward’s gay  boyfriend.”

“Excuse me?”

“Inside joke,” I snickered. “I went on a book tour with my best friend Rosalie and met up with this guy in Vegas. His name was Demetri. Anyhow, Demetri is gay and acted like my boyfriend at this club in Vegas. As it turns out, Demetri lives here in Chicago with his boyfriend, Alex. Every time Alex sees my Edward, he tries to sway him to the other team.”

“This Alex character sounds like a trip,” Charlie laughed.

“He is. I swear, that boy is so hyper,” I giggled. “So, will you come? To Thanksgiving?”

“If I’m not working,” Charlie agreed.

 I smiled. We finished our lunch and talked about Charlie’s time on the force in Chicago. He asked me about my job and how I met Edward. Once we got over our initial awkwardness, the conversation flowed easily. Once the check was delivered, Charlie swiped the folder with his ninja skills and stuck in some cash into it. I pouted and promised that the next lunch was my treat. However, I doubted that Charlie would ever let me treat him to lunch.

“Thank you for lunch, Charlie. However, I do need to get back to work,” I said.

“Me too. We’re still working on the case against Emmett. His hands were in so many things. Unlike his father, he will definitely serve jail time. He is a bad guy,” Charlie said.

“Yes, he is,” I seethed.

“Would it be alright if I hugged you, Bella?” Charlie asked. I nodded and went into his arms. Charlie hugged me close and it felt right. He swayed us back and forth before releasing me. “I’ll let you know if I am working on Thanksgiving. If I’m not, I’ll need directions.”

“I’ll send them to you. Your email is on your card, right?”

“Yeah,” Charlie grinned. “See you later, Bells.”

“Bells,” I smiled. “I like that.”

With another brief hug, Charlie left the restaurant. I wrapped my scarf around my neck and walked briskly back to the Hancock building. I went up to my floor and logged into my email. I responded to some urgent messages and made some phone calls. I was reading my latest manuscript when my office line rang.

“Isabella Dwyer, Eclipsed Sun Publishing,” I answered.

“You ruined me, you little bitch,” came an evil voice.

“James?”

“Who else? You and your geeky boyfriend fucking ruined me,” James snarled. I flipped on a recording program we had installed on our phones.

“I didn’t do anything to ruin you, James. You did that yourself. If you had gotten the appropriate permission, this could have been avoided.”

“And you think that Edward ‘The LOSER’ Cullen would give permission for what I wrote? You are seriously deluded, little girl,” James growled.

“Probably not, but at least you could have had the integrity to change his name or scenario. But instead, you took one of the most painful experiences in his childhood and published it. Why?”

“You want to know why?”

“Yes.”

“Because I loved him,” James screamed. “I wanted Edward Cullen.”

_Didn’t see that coming…_

“So, the way you showed your love is by teasing him relentlessly?” I spat. “That’s just brilliant.”

“I couldn’t show him that. I would have gotten my own ass kicked for being gay. I was the captain of the football team. I had a reputation to uphold,” James mumbled.

“Whatever your reasons were, you made his life a living hell. Admit it.”

“I did. And so many others. Fuck, I’m such a screw up,” James wailed. “I’ve got to go.”

James hung up the phone and I sat back in chair.

_What the hell just happened?_

**A/N: No cliffie…some resolution with James. He was in lurve with Edward. Anyhow, up next will be some wedding preparations and Thanksgiving. Also, Emmett drama is a-coming…Leave me love!**

 

 


	35. Gobble! Gobble

**I'd like to send a shout out to a couple of people who have been seriously making writing this story so much fun. Thank you to Leslie (StarttheFantasy), Ashley (edwardsouthernbella), Stephanie (luvstwilight09), Lexi (SexyLexiCullen), Kiki (kikithedreamer) and Kyla (theonlykyla) for their support and pimp-age of the story. I love you, ladies! MUAH! Also, thank you to the ladies of The Lemonade Stand for their mention on their blog! Thank you to Wendy from TwilightFicZone for the wonderful review on her blog! I’m truly humbled at the response to this story. I mean, wow! Also to all of my frequent reviewers…you know who you are, especially Sandra, Mrs. Bella Masen, BernieR, dj071688, phoebelicious, SoraChan01, WhatObsession17, Leibeezer, missie33, Smusic and tropicnebula! Your reviews and words of encouragement make me so happy. Also, thank you to Jaxolelady for the truly amazing review. I was so touched by your words. Thank you! And they make me write faster!**

**Also, I don't own any of this. I make no money for writing these stories. Though I would like to. I just need to get an original thought or characters. Or something...**

**Chapter Thirty-Five: Gobble, Gobble**

**EPOV**

It’s amazing how fast time flies. It was only yesterday it seemed that we were opening up the foundation. Now, we’re closing in on Thanksgiving. Which we were hosting. Bella told me after she had lunch with Charlie that we were going to have Thanksgiving at  our house. She whipped out her computer and sent out emails to our friends and family. Immediately after the email was sent, Esme called and said that she would help. Esme also told us that Alice would help out, too.

I shook my head.

Bella arched a brow.

I scribbled out a note saying that Alice could burn water. Bella politely declined Alice’s help in the kitchen but would love assistance in setting the table and preparing the house.

_Excellent compromise._

_I don’t want to be in the hospital recovering from food poisoning from my sister’s cooking._

I also received a notice from Jenks that the civil suit against James has been bumped up. The week after Thanksgiving would be our trial. Three other men were on the suit with me and we were looking to clean James out. He had slandered us publicly and will pay. Though, Bella did offer a tidbit of information that totally threw me for a loop. James was in love with me.

_So fucked up…_

Yeah, I had nightmares after she told me. He’s just nasty, icky, gross, foul…need I go on? I think I threw up in my mouth a little bit. That’s just wrong on SO MANY LEVELS!!!!

_Anyhoo…I digress._

Jenks also informed me that Carlisle was backing out of his law firm and moving closer to his family in upstate New York. He had nothing to live for here in Chicago and he was leaving once he had his community service hours completed. Jenks also told me that Carlisle gave him a letter to me.

I haven’t read it.

I don’t plan to read it.

But I can’t throw it away.

So, it’s sitting on my desk in my tech man cave. Staring at me. Taunting me. Glaring evilly at me while I hem and haw over whether or not I should open it.

_Fuck. Me._

We did get some bad news. Renee was planning on coming out for Thanksgiving with Phil. Unfortunately, Phil was injured in the playoffs and had to have surgery. He was recuperating and was not encouraged to fly. It was a blessing in disguise, though. We found out that Charlie wasn’t working on Thanksgiving and if Renee had been here…talk about awkward.

So, Bella is flying out to Phoenix with Esme and Alice the week after my trial to do finishing touches for the wedding. Getting the marriage license. Making final payments. For the wedding. Our wedding.

_The wedding…sigh._

I’m getting married. To my dream girl.

_Going to the chapel and we’re…  
Going to get married  
Going to the chapel and we’re…   
Going to get married_

I need help.

Seriously. I’m like a girl.

“Edward, I’m going to the store. I swear, I’m going need a tank to get all of the groceries for Thanksgiving,” Bella laughed. “Do you want anything?”

“A bottle of whipped cream and you,” I smirked.

“Nice try, but no nookie for you. I’m surfing the crimson wave,” Bella pouted.

_Crap._

“I heard that, Edward. It sucks, I know,” Bella said as she sat down on my lap. “But think of it this way…no more shot means babies for us. And you want babies, right?”

“I do want babies. Our babies,” I said as I put my hand on her flat tummy. “Doesn’t mean that I don’t want to make love to you.”

“I know you do, but I personally feel like a heifer and ew. No. Not happening,” Bella said with her nose wrinkled. “Maybe you’ll get some action later, stud.” Bella licked along the column of my neck. I groaned and slumped on the couch. “Jasper will be here in a little bit to help with the table. Love you, baby.”

“Love you, Bella,” I said as I kissed her lips. She hopped off my lap and grabbed my car keys. She was taking the Volvo because it had more trunk space. I propped up my feet and worked on some code work for Whitlock while I waited for Jasper to help me move the dining room table and put in the extra extensions to allow for our huge family.

“Edwina!” Jasper wailed as he came in through the garage. “Hello?”

“In the family room, Jasmine,” I called out. Jasper skipped over to me and plopped down. “Enjoying our time off?”

“Yep. Your sister…god, what a wildcat,” Jasper said as he kissed his fingertips. “I love her.”

“Don’t need to know that,” I said as I closed my laptop. “Did you get measured for your tux?”

“Yes, Dad,” Jasper grumbled. “I got measured and I’m picking it up in a week. Have you?”

“Yep. It’s hanging in my closet. I can’t believe the wedding is a month away,” I said. “I’m getting married.”

“Yes, Geekward. You’re getting married. Get over it,” Jasper snickered. Then he sighed.

“What’s up, Jas?”

“I’m talking to you as my best friend. Not the brother of my girlfriend, okay?” Jasper said, his eyes pained. “I love Alice. So much. I want to be with her forever. But I’m so afraid of…”

“Maria?” I asked.

“Yeah. With your wedding, Alice is dropping hints left and right about us getting married. I don’t know if I can do that. I want to, but I’m freaking out,” Jasper mumbled.

“Like every little girl, Alice spent her childhood planning her wedding. I was the unfortunate groom until she discovered Joey McIntyre from New Kids on the Block. She’s always wanted to be married. Have kids,” I began. “Alice was engaged once.”

“To who? I’ll kill him,” Jasper growled.

“Relax, tiger,” I laughed. “It was right after you got married to Maria. I think his name was Matt. However, they weren’t engaged for long. Alice found Matt in bed with another woman. And another man. At the same time. Remember when I went to New York for two weeks?”

“Yeah?”

“I was taking care of my sister. Suffice it to say, the engagement ended and Alice went through her slutty phase,” I sighed. “Part of her died when she broke up with Matt. Or rather, she lost all faith in ever getting married. When you two started dating, Alice was resigned to be in a long term relationship. But now, she wants it. Marriage. I can feel it how badly she wants it. Her wistful look in her eyes when she stares at Bella and me. The white dress. The church. Being fully committed to you. Legally, emotionally, physically…the whole shebang.”

“I’m afraid that she’s going to hurt me,” Jasper murmured.

“Alice couldn’t hurt a fly,” I said truthfully.

“Surely, you jest. I accidently washed one of her dry-clean only blouses and she went ballistic on me,” Jasper said dryly. “I’m still covered in bruises.”

“I did the same thing and I had a huge bruise on my thigh from her fist. But, I think you mean something entirely different,” I said. “Alice would never hurt you like Maria. She loves you. Marie didn’t.”

“How did you get to be so smart?” Jasper asked, quirking a brow.

“I’ve always been smart, Jas,” I said. “Just fearful. Like you.”

“Are you afraid that Bella will hurt you?”

“I’m afraid that she’ll realize that I’m not the one for her and she leaves. I’m afraid that I’m not good enough. All my insecurities are there, Jasper. However, I’ll fight for her. She’s my life. My everything. I don’t know if I could love again if she left me. So, I’m going to hold on to her for as long as she’ll have me,” I whispered.

“I have a feeling that nothing will break you two up. Well, perhaps when you die, but you’re forever,” Jasper said as he clapped my shoulder. “Would you want me to marry Alice?”

“That’s your decision to make, Jas,” I said.

“Okay, let me rephrase. Can I get your permission to ask your sister to marry me?” Jasper rushed out. “I’d ask her father, but since Carlisle is royally fucked and Emmett is a douche…You’re her twin. Can I marry your sister?”

“I’d be honored to have you as a brother,” I answered. “However, I’d also ask Esme. For permission you know?”

“Shit, right. Thanks,” Jasper said as he collapsed against the couch. “I need a  drink. Or a smoke. Or both.”

“I can provide alcohol. Smokes, not so much,” I said as I got up. “Let’s get this done and we can plan your engagement.”

“God, you so sounded like your sister right then,” Jasper shuddered. “Freaky.”

“I can bounce on my toes and squeal,” I giggled. I did my best Alice impression.

Jasper just paled and scrubbed his face. “I’m scarred, Edward. Scarred!”

xx ANSOL xx

The next morning was bright. Too bright. I stretched my body and padded to the window. It snowed last night. I peered over my shoulder and noticed that Bella was still asleep. I walked over to her side of the bed and caressed her cheeks. “Wake up, gorgeous.”

“Don’t wanna,” she mumbled as she pulled the pillow over her head.

“Please? There’s a surprise outside,” I said as I kissed her shoulder.

“Unless there are diamonds on the ground, I’m not moving,” Bella said. I rolled my eyes and pulled the blankets off her body. “Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, if you value your manhood…”

“Get your skinny ass out of bed, Dwyer,” I said. Bella glowered at me and stood on the bed. “What are you going to do?”

“Ass,” Bella said as she smacked my head. I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder. “Edward!”

“Relax, will ya?”

Bella slapped my butt as I carried her to the window. I put her down and turned her around. Once she did, her eyes grew as wide as saucers. “Snow?”

“Yep,” I said as I wrapped my arms around her waist. “Surprise!”

“I’ve never seen snow,” she mused.

“Really?”

“No. Never built a snowman. Never had a snowball fight,” Bella said as she cuddled against my chest. “It’s so pretty.”

“Pretty to look at. But sucky to drive in. I may need to give you driving lessons in the snow. It’s tricky,” I said. “Oh, and Happy Thanksgiving, gorgeous.”

“Happy Thanksgiving, Edward. I have so much to be thankful for,” Bella said. She turned in my arms and kissed my lips sweetly.

“You better not be fucking in there,” Alice screamed through the door. “We have a lot of food to cook. Tables to set. Turkeys to eat.”

“That is not one of them,” Bella said dryly. “Why did we give her a key?”

“Easily rectified,” I said. I stalked to the door and opened it up. Alice was standing outside the door. “Key. Give me your key.”

“Why?” Alice whined.

“Because you’re a colossal pain in my ass,” I said. Alice stuck out her tongue and ran down the stairs. I took off after her and scooped her up. I opened up the back door and threw her into a snow bank.

“Edward! You suck! Big time!” Alice grumbled. She picked up a handful of snow and starting chucking snowballs at me. I retaliated. We were both laughing like two year olds, but having such a good time. She was in her winter coat. I was in a pair of sleep pants and that’s it.

_It’s a tit bit nipply!_

“Oh, my children,” Esme said as she leaned against the door. “Edward, you’re turning blue.”

“I know,” I laughed. I jogged up and kissed Esme on the cheek.

“Damn it, boy! You’re lips are like icicles,” Esme shrieked. “Take a hot shower and warm up.”

I chuckled and went upstairs. Bella was putting on a pair of jeans and a sweater when I got into the bedroom. My hands had warmed up slightly but I was still chilled from being outside. I slipped my hands under her sweater and Bella squealed. “Did you stick your hands in the freezer, Edward?”

“Nope. Just a snow bank,” I smiled. “I’m going to shower. Mom and Alice, as you know, are already here.”

“Did you get Alice’s key?”

“No. But you can,” I said. “Love you.”

“Love you, too.”

I took a quick shower and tried to warm up my freezing body. I shivered as I stepped out of the shower stall and pulled on a heavy sweater and a pair of jeans. I noticed that Bella had put out some clothes for us for later. She was wearing a lovely brown dress with pink accessories. I was going to be wearing a pair of brown slacks and a cream sweater. I smiled and went downstairs. Alice was working on setting the table while Bella and Esme were working in the kitchen. “Edward, grab a knife, cutting board and start chopping the celery, onions and apples,” Esme barked.

“Aye aye, captain,” I said with a salute. Bella snickered as she stood over the frying pan, frying some sausages. I grabbed the necessary items and started chopping. We all worked for a few hours when Bella shooed me out of the kitchen. She told me to go to the store and get some wine. I darted to the car and drove to Binny’s liquors. I picked up a case of wine. I was walking back to the car, putting the wine in the trunk.

I drove back home and put the wine into the wine fridge in the butler’s pantry of our dining room. I noticed that Alice and my mom had left. Bella was working in the kitchen by herself. “Hey, where did they go?” I asked.

“Alice wanted to home and change. Esme drove to the store to get some dessert. We planned the entire dinner, but forgot about dessert,” Bella said, biting her lip.

“You could have texted me and I could have picked up something,” I said, frowning. “Mom didn’t need to go out in this weather.”

“She also needed to go home and change. Demetri and Marcus were picking her up anyway,” Bella explained. “They’ll be back around three for dinner. I’m going to finish getting ready: curl my hair, put on some makeup and get dressed. Can you watch the turkey while I get dressed?”

“Sure, love,” I said. I gently cupped her chin. “I love you, Bella. Thank you for doing this. I appreciate it. So much.”

“Edward, it’s nothing,” Bella blushed. “I wanted to do it.”

“Even so, I do appreciate it. Thank you,” I said as I kissed her. Her soft lips molded to mine and her fingers twined in my hair. I pulled away and hugged her tightly. She gently scratched my scalp. “Go get ready and get even more gorgeous.”

“Please,” Bella snickered. “I’m not gorgeous.”

“Yes, you are. The most beautiful woman on the planet,” I said as I kissed her forehead.

“Biased. You are so biased,” Bella said as she nibbled on my ear. “Watch Tommy Boy…”

“Tommy Boy?”

“The turkey. We named him,” Bella said as she went up the stairs. I shook my head and sat down on the couch. I pulled out my laptop and continued working on our honeymoon plans. We were going to a privately owned island off the coast of Brazil for two and half weeks. It was just us, the pool and a very large white bed. With tons of pillows. And a naked wife.

_Going to the chapel and we’re  
Going to get married…_

God, I’m pathetic.

The timer went off and I checked on Tommy Boy. I basted him. I also checked on the other casseroles and goodies we were having. My stomach was growling at all of the tasty goodness that was in my fridge. I stuck my finger into the stuffing, swiping a sausage.

“Edward, get your fingers out of the food,” Bella warned.

“Damn it,” I groaned as I popped the sausage in my mouth. I closed the fridge and looked at Bella. Her mahogany hair was curled and was pinned back. Her makeup soft and light, enhancing her natural beauty. She looked like an angel. My jaw scraped the ground.

“Edward, you’re catching flies,” Bella laughed as she closed my gaping mouth.

“Beautiful. You look absolutely beautiful,” I said as I caressed her cheeks. I dipped my head and brushed my lips against hers. Bella moaned quietly and twisted her fingers into my hair. Her tongue slid between my lips and our kiss became quite heated. I picked her up and put her on the counter of the kitchen. Her legs wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer to her body.

“Whoa!” Jasper snickered.

“Fuck,” Bella and I groaned. Her head dropped to my shoulder while I glared at my best friend over her shoulder. “Haven’t you ever heard of knocking, Jasmine?”

“Key,” Jasper replied. I sighed and extricated myself from Bella’s hold. I adjusted my painful erection. I walked over to Jasper and plucked his keys from his hand. With a sweet smile, I removed my house key from his keychain and put it in my pocket.

“There’s a wonderful invention. It’s called a doorbell. If it’s broken, knock,” I said sarcastically. “Don’t just barge into my house.”

“Edward? A little help?” Bella squeaked. I walked back to my fiancée and put her on the ground. “Thanks, angel. Go get dressed, okay?”

I nodded and walked past Jasper. He gave me a sheepish grin. I smacked him across the back of his head. _Perv._ Alice had skipped into the house. I held out my hand. Alice put her hand in mine. “Keys, Alice. There’s a reason why we moved into a house in Glenview. It’s a wonderful thing. Called privacy.”

Alice glowered at me and put my house key into my palm. I kissed her cheek and darted up the stairs. I pulled on the clothes that Bella left out for me and attempted to tame my crazy head of hair.

_That will NEVER happen._

I put on some cologne and slipped on my glasses. I headed downstairs. I noticed that Charlie had arrived. He was standing uncomfortably in the kitchen, talking to Jasper. I went into the office and picked up a spare wedding invitation that I had drawn up for him. It was a long shot, but having Charlie at our wedding would be a wonderful surprise for my love.

“Charlie?” I called.

“Edward, it’s nice to see you,” Charlie said with a grin. I led him into the living room and sat down on the couch. “What’s up?”

“I know that Bella told you that we’re getting married. I’d like to invite you to the wedding,” I said, handing him the invitation. “I know it’s short notice, but we didn’t have an address and it seemed impersonal to send it to the precinct. If there is any feasible way for you to come, it would mean the world to Bella and me.”

“She said that you are getting married in Phoenix?”

“Yeah. It’s where we first met and fell in love,” I blushed. “It seemed appropriate.”

“I don’t know, Edward. Getting a flight…”

“Don’t worry about the flight, Charlie. I can handle that,” I said. “Please? For your daughter?”

Charlie stared at me. His expression was unreadable. He searched my eyes for something. “I’ll rearrange my schedule. I don’t like the fact that I can’t get my own damn flight.”

“I’m actually reserving a private jet for our friends and family in Chicago. You’ll be coming with us,” I said.

“Holy fuck,” Charlie murmured. I chuckled quietly. “Why? I mean the private plane?”

“We couldn’t find a commercial flight with the amount of seats we needed. My best friend and business partner actually arrange for the jet for the wedding and our honeymoon. It’s his present to Bella and me. So, please say that you’ll come.”

“I’ll try,” Charlie conceded. “Oh, and this is a donation from me for your foundation thing. I set up a trust fund for Bells, but she didn’t want it. She told me to donate the funds to the foundation.” Charlie handed me an envelope with a shy smile. “It’s not much, but if it helps some kid, then I’ve done my part.”

“Thank you, Charlie,” I said with a lopsided smile.

“I know I wasn’t there for Isabella. But, she’s damn lucky to have you. I’ve never met a man with a bigger heart. I can see why she loves you,” Charlie said, a warm blush covering his cheeks. “However, if you hurt her…your balls are being shoved down your throat. Got it?”

“Yes sir,” I gulped. “I’d never hurt Bella. Ever.”

“Good.”

Our conversation ended abruptly when the doorbell rang. I hopped up and opened the door. Alex jumped into my arms, squealing in my ear. “Happy Turkey Day, Edward!”

“Hello, Alex,” I said dryly. “Happy Thanksgiving. Demetri, I have a growth on me. Can you remove it?”

“Yep,” Demetri said as he threw Alex over his shoulder. “There’s a cream for this, brother.”

“I’m so not going there,” I laughed. “Happy Thanksgiving, Demetri.”

“You both suck,” Alex grumbled as he pinched Demetri’s ass. “Why don’t you love me, Edward?”

“Alex, I love you. But not _that way_. You know the gorgeous brunette? Bella? My fiancée? I love her,” I said as I patted Alex’s hair. Alex responded by sticking out his tongue and blowing a raspberry at me. “Mature, Alex.”

Demetri barked out a laugh and carried his boyfriend to the kitchen. I turned and saw Marcus and Esme climbing the stairs. Esme was holding a box with presumably our dessert while Marcus held onto Esme. “Hi, Mom. Papa,” I said as I kissed Esme on the cheek. “Thank you for coming.”

“Happy Thanksgiving, Edward,” Marcus said as he hugged me tightly. “How are things?”

“Excellent, Papa,” I smiled. Marcus handed me a bottle of expensive wine and went into the house. I gathered all of their coats and placed them in the music room. _Good…great memories there._ I went into the kitchen and Bella was introducing Marcus to Charlie. It didn’t slip my mind or my ears that Bella introduced Marcus as my father. I blushed but in the few months that Marcus has been a part of my life, he’d been more a father figure than my biological father. It should freak me out how quickly I put Carlisle out of my mind and out of my heart.

The doorbell rang and Bella skipped to the door. “Bellini!”

“Hey Rose! Tim! Happy Thanksgiving,” Bella said. I noticed that it was snowing again by the flakes in Rosalie’s hair and on Tim’s hat. “Is it coming down hard?”

“Yeah. It was a hoot for us to drive in it. Neither one of us ever experienced snow,” Tim snickered. “You should know that, Bella.”

“I haven’t even tried to go out in _that._ Edward’s going to give me snow lessons,” Bella giggled.

“I can add you two to the list,” I smirked.

“Hey, Edward,” Esme called. “On the news, it says it’s supposed to get worse.”

“It’s settled, you’re all staying here,” I said. “No one is going out in this mess. We have enough room.”

“I’ll have to politely decline, Edward. I’m supposed to go into the station at eleven,” Charlie said with a sad grin. “But I’ve got a nice SUV. No worries about the snow for me.”

I nodded and told everyone where they would sleep. Unfortunately, one couple had to sleep in the basement in the spare bedroom down there. It only had a full sized bed and it was wicked cold. Bella offered for us to go down there, but everyone told us that we should not give up our bed. Alice volunteered her and Jasper. I could see Jasper’s scowl at my sister but she smacked him on the belly saying that they could ‘rough it’ for one night.

Around five, we all settled down at the dining room table for dinner. It felt weird sitting at the head. For the longest time, it was Carlisle and Emmett at the heads of the table. Now, it was me. At the other end was my mom with Marcus to her right. Bella was to the right of me.

“Okay, I know that we aren’t the most religious,” Alice began, “but, I’d like to say a prayer. If you don’t mind.”

“Go ahead, Alice,” Esme prompted.

Alice grabbed Jasper and Tim’s hand and we all followed suit. “Are you there, God?”

“It’s me, Margaret,” Jasper snickered.

Alice elbowed him and gave him a pointed glare. We all chuckled under our breath. “As I was saying is that I want to thank you for everything that’s happened this year. Well, all the good shit. The bad stuff, you can stick that where the sun don’t shine. I’m happy that my brother, Edward, found his soul mate and is giving me a sister. He really loves her and I love her too. I’m ecstatic that my mom found her true love in Marcus. Only after dumping my sperm donor’s sorry ass. I’m thrilled that we are all happy and healthy and in love. Our family isn’t perfect, God, but it’s just right for us.”

I was biting lip to not laugh. Bella’s shoulders were shaking as she squeezed my hand.

“Alice?”

“Yes, Rose?”

“You normally don’t swear when you say a prayer,” Rose bellowed. “That shit was priceless. I wish I recorded and put it on YouTube!”

We all broke into laughter. Even reserved Marcus was clutching his belly as he wiped his face from the tears spilling onto his cheeks. Alice was scowling at us, her arms crossed over her chest.

“Younger, really, don’t you see the humor?” I asked as I wiped my eyes.

“I guess. I prefaced it with we weren’t religious,” Alice reasoned.

“You, my dear twin, are priceless,” I said as shook my head. “If I could, say a few words. Thank you everyone for braving the weather and coming to our home for Thanksgiving. While Alice’s prayer was, um, unorthodox, she did get something right. Our family is definitely not perfect, but everyone here loves each other and that is a true blessing.”

Esme stared at me with tears in her eyes. But not out of amusement but out love.

“I’m hungry. Let’s eat,” Jasper said. That broke the spell and we all dug into the delicious food that Esme and Bella prepared for Thanksgiving. We ate dinner, sharing stories and making jokes. After we finished eating, we all went around and told one thing that they were thankful for, significant others were excluded. Jasper started us out. “I’m thankful for a wonderful business partner and best friend. Edward, you are an amazing man and I love you. I’m also thankful that you got your cherry popped.”

“Jasper!” Alice hissed as she smacked his arm. “I’m so sorry.”

I hazarded a glance at Charlie who was a lovely shade of puce. I quickly averted my gaze and chugged my wine.

“I’ll go next,” Rose said. “I’m grateful for my soon-to-be ex-husband and his willingness to expedite my divorce so I could begin my new life here in Chicago with Tim and my best friend, Bellini. I’m also thankful for my Louboutin leopard heels that I’m wearing today because I got them on sale.”

“Only you, Ro,” Bella giggled.

“Oooh, me! I want to go! Me! Me!” Alex chirped. “I’m thankful for my straight boyfriend, Edward. He’s so sweet and loving. Bella, you are a lucky bitch.”

“I know,” Bella giggled.”

“I’m also thankful for all of my family at this table. Not many people know this, but I don’t have a family. Or rather, they don’t associate with me. It’s a shame thing about me being gay. But, I’m so happy to be enveloped in such a loving family and I appreciate everything.”

“Alex,” Alice said quietly.

“I’m okay. I’ve accepted that my family doesn’t approve of my lifestyle. Why should I change who I am because they are so closed minded? Edward, that’s why I latched on to you. I know how you feel. With your real father. I get it from my whole family,” Alex said quietly. “If you ever want to talk, like seriously talk, I’m here for you. As a friend and not as a crazy gay brother-in-law.”

“Thanks, Alex,” I grinned. “You too.”

“I’m grateful for my children,” Esme said quietly. “Alice, Edward, Bella, Demetri, Jasper and Alex. I only gave birth to two of you, but you are all in my heart as my babies. Rose and Tim, I don’t know you well but I am thankful for your friendship with my babies. I love all of you.”

“Love you, Mom,” we all countered.

“I’m grateful for my brother, Edward. In the past six months, I’ve seen you grow so much as a brother, an entrepreneur, boyfriend, fiancé, and soon-to-be husband. Your strength is unparalleled. It’s because of your soul mate, Bella. I’m grateful for you, too, sis. Together, you two are unstoppable. Love you, Older. Love you, Sister.”

“Love you, Younger,” I replied. “I’ll go next. I have so many things to be thankful for. I know we said that we can’t use ‘significant others’ as a reason, but Bella, you made my life complete. I’m so thankful for having you in my life. I love you with all of my heart, body, mind, and soul. I’m also thankful for my family. The ones sitting here, sharing Thanksgiving with us. And as weird as it sounds, I’m grateful for the family members who aren’t here. Two of them specifically. Their words were harsh and hateful, but they made me stronger. Stronger than I ever thought possible.”

Bella cupped her hand around the nape of my neck. She moved her mouth to mine and we kissed sweetly. I leaned my forehead against hers, inhaling her sweet scent. “I love you, angel.”

“I love you so much, Bella,” I whispered.

“Um, I know I’m…shit,” Charlie uttered nervously. “I’m thankful for finding my little girl. I never imagine that I would ever meet you, Bella. You are such a brilliant, beautiful and loving woman. Even though we met because of some unfortunate circumstances, I’m thankful that I finally got to see my baby. I love you, Bells. I hope that we can have our relationship continue to grow.”

“I’m thankful for finally meeting you, Charlie. I was always curious about my birth father and now we have each other in our lives. I’m not ready to say those words, yet, Charlie. But give me time and I will,” Bella blushed. “I’m also thankful for Edward. You’ve brought so much light into my life and I can’t imagine you not in it. I love you. Only you.”

“God, this is just so, cheesy,” Demetri chuckled. “I’m thankful for my new Ducati that I got after I closed a huge deal. You all are going on a ride, bitches, once spring rolls around.”

We all broke into laughter. We asked if Tim wanted to say anything but he politely declined. I grabbed Jasper and we started clearing the table. Jasper glowered at me. I told him that Bella and Esme made the dinner, we were doing the dishes. Bella took Alice and Rose up to her room, presumably to change. They all came down wearing jeans and heavy sweaters. I finished putting the food away while Jasper loaded up the dishwasher.

“What are they up to?” Demetri asked.

“I have no clue,” I said, arching my brow. “I’m thinking it has something to do with the snow. I’m going to throw on some jeans.”

“Can I borrow a pair?” Jasper asked.

“Dude, you cannot fit in my jeans. The waist is too small, Pudge,” I joked as I poked Jasper’s belly.

“Excuse me if I’m not as svelte as you, Edwina,” Jasper huffed. I rolled my eyes and ran up the stairs, grabbing my jeans from earlier. I slipped on a pair of boots and popped in my contacts.

_Shoveling snow with glasses SUCKS!_

I grabbed my winter coat and opened the garage door. Alice, Bella and Rose were running around the front yard acting like kids. Demetri and Alex had followed me. Esme had brought out her camera and was snapping pictures. Jasper ran past me and scooped up some snow, pelting Alice in the hair.

“Jasper!” Alice shrieked. She turned around and hopped on Jasper’s back, pushing snow down his collar.

I grinned evilly and stalked over to Bella. I wrapped my arms around her waist and spun us to the ground. I fell on my back and Bella landed on my chest. “Edward, you are a dork,” Bella giggled.

“Geek. I thought we had this conversation, love,” I said dryly. I grabbed some snow and plopped on her head.

“Oh, you are so going to get it,” Bella said, wrinkling her nose. She grabbed some snow and smushed in my face. I felt her body leave mine and she ran away laughing. I hopped up and an all out snow war ensued. No one was safe. Even Marcus was smeared with a snowball. Thanks to Alex. It was a flurry of excitement and fun on my front lawn.

“Jasper!” Alice squealed. We all turned and looked at Alice and Jasper. He was kneeling in front of her.

“Alice, I’ve been a fool. I love you, baby. Let’s get hitched?” Jasper smirked.

Alice looked down at him and her face crumpled. “No.”

**A/N: Please…please…please…DON’T HATE ME! *Sandra, Isabelle, I’m talking to you.* There is a reason behind it. I promise you. I’ll update as soon as I can. I’m hoping by tomorrow. Leave me love! MUAH!**

 

 


	36. The Goal

**I'd like to send a shout out to a couple of people who have been seriously making writing this story so much fun. Thank you to Leslie (StarttheFantasy), Ashley (edwardsouthernbella), Stephanie (luvstwilight09), Lexi (SexyLexiCullen), Kiki (kikithedreamer) and Kyla (theonlykyla) for their support and pimp-age of the story. I love you, ladies! MUAH! Also, thank you to the ladies of The Lemonade Stand for their mention on their blog! Thank you to Wendy from TwilightFicZone for the wonderful review on her blog! I’m truly humbled at the response to this story. I mean, wow! Also to all of my frequent reviewers…you know who you are, especially Sandra, Mrs. Bella Masen, BernieR, dj071688, phoebelicious, SoraChan01, WhatObsession17, Leibeezer, missie33, Smusic and tropicnebula! Your reviews and words of encouragement make me so happy. Also, thank you to Jaxolelady for the truly amazing review. I was so touched by your words. Thank you! And they make me write faster!**

**Also, I don't own any of this. I make no money for writing these stories. Though I would like to. I just need to get an original thought or characters. Or something...**

**Chapter Thirty-Six: The Goal…?**

**EPOV**

_“Oh, you are so going to get it,” Bella said, wrinkling her nose. She grabbed some snow and smushed in my face. I felt her body leave mine and she ran away laughing. I hopped up and an all out snow war ensued. No one was safe. Even Marcus was smeared with a snowball. Thanks to Alex. It was a flurry of excitement and fun on my front lawn._

_“Jasper!” Alice squealed. We all turned and looked at Alice and Jasper. He was kneeling in front of her._

_“Alice, I’ve been a fool. I love you, baby. Let’s get hitched?” Jasper smirked._

_Alice looked down at him and her face crumpled. “No.”_

**BPOV**

“Alice!” I hissed.

“Let’s get hitched? Jasper, I wanted the whole romantic thing,” Alice wailed.

Jasper got up from his knees and stepped away from Alice, his face filled with anguish. He stomped away and Edward ran after him. Rose and I shared a look and grabbed Alice, dragging her inside. I pushed her into the couch while Rose, Esme and I glared at her.

“What the fuck, Mary Alice?” Esme growled.

_Did sweet Esme just say ‘fuck?’_

“How can he propose like that? I mean, in the middle of a snowball fight?” Alice whimpered.

“God, Ali. How selfish can you be? Jasper is falling apart right now,” I seethed. “He loves you more than you can possibly ever imagine. How could you do that to him? Just because he proposed to you in a way that you didn’t approve of? Hell, if Edward proposed to me in his dirty boxers and glasses, I’d still would have said yes. It’s not the proposal, it’s the man.”

“Do you want to know how your father proposed to me?” Esme asked sharply. Alice cringed but nodded. “He was studying for his Bar exam. He put his book down and stared at me. Then he smiled and said ‘marry me.’ I said yes. No ring. No flourish. No big hoopla. Just us. Did I want the whole huge romantic thing? Yes. But it wasn’t about that, Alice. It’s about your relationship with your husband. Your boyfriend. Your whatever he is.”

“I fucked up, didn’t I?” Alice mumbled.

“Yes,” we all replied.

“How do I fix it?”

“I don’t know, Alice. Pray that Jasper will forgive you,” I said quietly.

“Just don’t pray like you did at dinner, Wee One,” Rose said, wrinkling her nose.

The door flew open and Edward came in. His face was pulled in an angry sneer. “Alice. My office. Now,” he snarled. Alice shuddered but got up and followed Edward into his man cave.

“He’s going to be one scary dad,” Rose giggled.

“I’m shaking in my boots,” I said. “And strangely turned on.”

“I never knew my son had such a forceful side,” Esme mused.

Jasper came in and he was holding his coat. “Bella? I’m going to head home,” he said dejectedly. “Can you make sure that Alice is…fuck.”

“Let’s talk, Jas,” I said as I led him into the living room. I grabbed a bottle of Jack Daniels and two shot glasses. We sat down on the couch and I poured our shots. “Drink.”

“I have to drive, Bella,” Jasper murmured.

“Drink the damn shot, Whitlock,” I said, arching my brow. I slammed the foul liquid and stared at him until he did the same. “Talk to me.”

“I finally work up the nerve to propose…I even asked Edward for his permission. I mean they shared a womb together,” Jasper whispered. “We concocted this grand scheme, but I didn’t want that. It’s not me. I’m spontaneous, Bella. Nothing like Edward. That’s why we work so well together. He’s the planner. I’m the impulsive one. He’s really the brains and I’m just the beauty. I also talked to Esme. She gave me the go ahead, too. I want to be with her, Bella. Forever. And she shoots me down?”

“It’s not the prospect of marriage that is freaking her out. It was the proposal itself,” I said as I took another shot. Jasper did the same “Let’s get hitched?”

“Bella, I did the whole romantic thing with my first wife. I know Alice wanted a romantic proposal, but it seemed right,” Jasper said, looking at me, tears filling his eyes. “Impulsive. Like me.”

“Jazzy?” Alice said quietly. “Can we go home and talk?”

“I don’t know, Alice,” he said skeptically. “I need some time. I know my proposal wasn’t perfect, but you really hurt me.”

“Please?” she asked, her lower lip quivering. “At least hear me out. If you don’t like what I have to say, I’ll move out tomorrow. And sleep in the guest bedroom tonight.”

“Fine,” Jasper muttered. He turned to me and hugged me tightly. “Thank you, Bella. I’ll talk to you soon.”

“Drive safely, Jas,” I said as I returned his hug. “Call me or Edward when you get home, okay?”

“I will, Bella,” Jasper said as he got his coat. Alice and Jasper left the house somberly.

Edward came out of his office and he had a scowl on his face. He plopped down next to me and held me close. “I could literally kill Alice right now,” Edward grumbled. “This was huge for Jasper.”

“It was huge for her, too. I’m not defending Alice. Or her behavior, but she wanted the big proposal. We all laid into her about being a brat, but she was hurt,” I said as I kissed his slightly damp hair. “What did you say to Alice?”

“Pretty laid into her for being a selfish brat, too,” Edward said as he pulled me into his lap. “I love my sister, but she doesn’t think sometimes.”

“Hey, Bells?” Charlie said. “There’s some big to-do in the city. I have to go. Sorry.”

“Before you do, let me get you some leftovers,” I said as I got off Edward’s lap. “I’ll be right back, baby.” Edward nodded and squeezed my hand before I went into the kitchen, swiping some plastic containers filled with food for Charlie. I put them into a bag and handed them to him. “I know you’re working tonight, but call me as soon as you get home. Please?”

“I will, Bells,” he said as he hugged me. “Thank you for dinner and for including me in your family. I love you, kiddo.”

I kissed his cheek as he left the house. He gave me a wave and jogged to his large Honda Pilot. Everyone else came back in from the snow. Marcus and Esme headed up to their room while Demetri, Tim and Alex raided the fridge for food. Rose was sitting in the living room, talking to Edward.

“So, do you think this is salvageable?” Rose asked Edward.

“I hope so. Jasper had his heart trampled on by his first wife. I mean she was a first class bitch. I couldn’t stand her but was nice because she was with Jasper,” Edward said. “She totally screwed him in the divorce, too. He was finally happy with Alice. Now, he proposes and it goes to shit.”

“Jasper said that you and he crafted a plan,” I said.

“He was going to do it during his best man speech,” Edward explained. “At our wedding. He had the ring and everything. Showed it to me after he asked permission. Yeah, that was weird. I felt like I was Alice’s dad, which I’m not since we’re the same age and um, yeah. Ew.” Edward’s phone chirped and he pulled it out. “Jasper and Alice got home. Hopefully they will get this figured out.”

“I personally thought it was a romantic proposal,” Rose shrugged. “He could have asked her differently, but it was a fun proposal. Getting engaged in the middle of a snowball fight? I’d love that.”

The rest of our group came into the living room. Demetri was holding the leg from  the turkey, eating like a cave man.

“Dude, use a plate,” Edward snickered. “I don’t want turkey grease on my couch.” Demetri shrugged and continued chowing down on the turkey leg.

“I have a feeling,” Alex said as he sat down next to Edward, lacing his fingers with Edward’s. “They will fight and scream tonight. Have some hot fucking makeup sex and call early tomorrow morning saying that they are on their way to Vegas to elope.”

“That’s wishful thinking, Alex,” Edward said, arching his brow. “Jasper is royally pissed. I’m royally pissed.”

“We’re all royally pissed,” I retorted.

“I don’t know about you, but I’m tired,” Rose said. “All this drama and tryptophan floating through my system has wiped me out. Come on, baby. Let’s cuddle.” Rose grabbed Tim’s hand and they headed upstairs. Alex and Demetri finished their snack and headed to their room, too. I curled up next to Edward.

“Thank goodness you said yes,” Edward chuckled darkly.

“Like there was any doubt I could deny you, Cullen,” I said as I pinched his side. He squeaked and gave me a look. “Honestly, what do you think’ll happen?”

“I don’t know,” Edward sighed. “I think the rest of our family had the right idea. I’m tired. I’m a little sore from our snowball fight. And I want to hold you. Never let you go.”

“I’m not going anywhere, Edward,” I said.

“I know,” he murmured as he caressed my cheek. “I just need some reassurance. Love you.”

“Love you more.”

xx ANSOL xx

The next morning, Edward’s phone rang shrilly from the nightstand. He groaned and blindly searched for it. “What?”

I giggled against his chest. He tickled my ribs and listened to the caller. He sat up quickly and I fell to the bed. “You’re WHERE?!” he shrieked. “And you did WHAT?”

I sat up and looked at Edward confusedly. He held up a finger and arched a brow. “Congratulations?” he replied. “I’ll see you when you get back.” Edward hung up the phone and ran his hands through his hair. He looked at me with a look of disbelief. “Alex was right.”

“Shut the fuck up,” I said.

“They caught the red eye to Vegas and got married by Elvis,” Edward snorted. His phone chirped and he held it up. “Here are pictures.”

“Your mother is going to have a heart attack,” I said.

A shrill scream filled the house and Esme came scurrying into our room. “Did you just talk to you sister?” Edward held up his phone and showed the photo. “First she denies him and then they go to Vegas and elope? I think…can’t breathe.”

“Mom,” Edward said as he hopped up. “Sit down and take deep breaths.” Edward led her to the edge of the bed and looked into her eyes. I gently rubbed Esme’s back.

“You didn’t know about this?” Esme whispered.

“No. Well, not really,” Edward shrugged. “I kind of had a dream about it. Weird twin thing. And Alex had a prediction that this is what was going to happen. I never really expected them to go through with it. I’m just as shocked as you.”

“Alice is so going to get her ass kicked,” Esme grumbled. “I wanted to plan her wedding.”

“Maybe they’ll have a party or something. A reception,” I offered.

“Doubtful,” Edward said. “But we’ll see. Holy shit, my sister got married.”

“My daughter got married. In Vegas.”

“By Elvis,” I said, scrunching my nose.

“By Elvis,” Esme wailed. She threw her arms around Edward and sobbed into his bare chest. Edward shot me a look of complete confusion. I shrugged and continued rubbing Esme’s back. Marcus knocked quietly on the door, holding Esme’s cell phone to his ear.

“Esme, Alice wants to talk to you,” Marcus said as he held up the phone. “Just a second. Your mother is not taking the news of your nuptials well.”

Edward gently guided Esme into my arms and he got up. He took the phone from Marcus. “When are you coming back, Mary Alice?” Edward asked coldly. He listened to her, his brows furrowed. “As soon as you get in, come to the house. Who’s idea was it?”

Esme sniffled and looked at her son. She was heartbroken. Every mother wants to plan their daughter’s wedding. She was denied that. I just gently rubbed her shoulder.

“Figures,” Edward muttered. “We’ll see you tomorrow. Brat…Whatever, Alice. Enjoy your ‘honeymoon.’” He ended the call and pinched the bridge of his nose. “They’re coming home tomorrow. It was Alice’s idea to elope. Jasper’s idea to go to Vegas.”

“Who called earlier?” I asked.

“Jasper. Ugh, I have a headache,” Edward grumbled. “Since when am I the normal one of the family?”

“Since your father turned into an asshole. Since your brother fucked up. Since your sister had a brainfart,” Esme offered.

“Is it too early to drink?” Edward snickered.

“It’s nine in the morning, angel,” I said, arching my brow.

“Yeah, too early.”

“Esme, you must have had a handful with that one,” Marcus laughed. “She’s a spitfire.”

“Sometimes I wonder if she’s even mine.  The only way I know is that I pushed her out. No one in the family acts like her,” Esme sighed. “We’re all pretty quiet and reserved.”

“Comic relief,” Edward said as he handed Marcus the phone. “She’s comic relief. Or drama inducing. Or both. Definitely both.”

“Makes me grateful that I never had a daughter,” Marcus sighed. “Edward, screw the time. Let’s have a beer.”

“I love you!” Edward said as he kissed Marcus’ head. He swiped a sweatshirt and they headed downstairs. Esme just collapsed on the bed and cried for the wedding that she would never plan.

Alice and Jasper didn’t make it in on Saturday. Their flight was cancelled due to another snowstorm. On Sunday, they flew in early and drove directly to our home. Esme and Marcus were waiting for them, along with Edward and I. Jasper’s Mercedes rolled into our driveway. Edward got up from the couch, kissing my lips and went to open the door. Jasper and Alice skulked in. Edward was not happy. With Alice. He expected this from Jasper, but not from his sister. He took their coats and led them into the family room.

“Before you all start yelling,” Alice said quietly, “I want to apologize to all of you. I was selfish and horrible on Thanksgiving. Well, after dinner. After we left, Jasper and I spent most of the night talking. I wanted to marry him. Desperately, but it was the proposal that threw me for a loop. You were right, Bella. It is the man. Sure, I wanted hearts and flowers and all that. But, when Jazzy told me his reasoning why he proposed the way he did, it really was perfect. I was an unbearable bitch and I’m so thankful that he was willing to give me another chance.”

“Alice, I love you. I want to be with forever,” Jasper murmured. “And we decided that forever needed to start as soon as possible. We caught the next flight to Vegas and the rest is history.”

Edward sighed next to me and wrapped his arm around my waist, kissing my forehead. I squeezed his hand. “So, that’s it?” Edward asked. “You’re married.”

“Aren’t you happy for us, Older?” Alice asked, her voice trembling.

“I’m happy that you proposed but call _me_ selfish, but I wanted to see my sister get married,” Edward said quietly. Too quietly.

“We brought the DVD,” Jasper said as he placed it on the cocktail table.

“It’s not the same, Jasper,” Esme said. “We’re all happy for you. However, the way you did it…”

“Hurts,” Edward snapped. “Excuse me.” He kissed me and got up from the couch.

“I just can’t win,” Alice sniffled. “I upset Jasper the day he proposed and now my brother is pissed at me.”

“Alice,” Marcus began, “We’re happy that you and Jasper found each other and found happiness. However, look at it from our perspective. You turn him down, leave on Thanksgiving, and call early the following day informing your brother and mother that you’re married. Didn’t you want them to be a part of your wedding? Have Edward give you away? Have your mother there while you exchange vows with the love of your life?”

“We fucked up, Pookie Bear,” Jasper said. “We just thought about ourselves. Not our families. Esme, would you be opposed to another ceremony and reception after the holidays? We’d renew our vows in the sight of God and our families?”

“Only if you want to do it,” Esme said, her eyes filling with tears. “I don’t want to force you into something that you don’t want to do.”

“We want to do it,” Alice said ardently. “I’m going to check on Edward. We truly are sorry.” She hopped up and ran off to find her brother. Esme and Jasper began planning the renewal ceremony. Marcus just sat and listened. I got up and went into the music room, curling up on the couch. I picked up a book. I turned to the page I left off and lost myself in the story.

I apparently drifted off as my eyes fluttered open when Edward was caressing my cheek. “Hey,” I said with a sleepy grin. “Is everything okay with you and Alice?”

“Yeah. I’m still not happy with her, but we’ve come to an understanding,” he murmured. “They set a date for their renewal ceremony.”

“When?” I asked as I rubbed my eyes.

“Valentine’s Day,” Edward said with a crooked grin. “You’re the matron of honor and I’m the best man. I’m also giving Alice away.”

“It would have been nice if I was asked to be the matron of honor,” I giggled.

“She did. You were barely coherent and said, ‘Whatever, Alice. Just don’t put me in a muumuu,’” Edward snorted.

“Seriously?”

“Yep. I encouraged her to wait to ask you until you were awake, but she said that you committed,” Edward said as he slipped his legs under my head. He gently pulled out my ponytail holder and ran his fingers through my hair.

“Hmmm, that feels nice,” I smiled.

“I love doing it. You have such soft hair,” Edward replied, giving me a loving look.

“So, what else about the renewal of the century?”

“Not a whole lot,” Edward shrugged. “The colors are red and pink. It’s going to be at some swanky hotel in Chicago. Yeah.”

“You sound enthused, Edward.”

“I’d rather be at her actual wedding. Not her renewal ceremony,” Edward grumbled. “But I need to get over it. I love her and love Jasper. If they’re happy, then I’m happy.”

“Are you ready for the trial tomorrow?” I asked.

“Yeah. I can’t believe I’m going to see James for the first time since high school. And since you told me about his little crush on me,” he shuddered. “You’re sure you can’t be there?”

“I can’t be there tomorrow. I have a meeting with a bunch of my authors tomorrow. However, I will be there the day after,” I replied. “I promise.”

Edward kissed my lips and picked up his own book. We curled up on the couch and read the rest of the afternoon, listening to quiet classical music in the piano room. We had a quiet dinner of leftovers and decided to watch a movie before going to bed.

xx ANSOL xx

The next day was hellacious. Two of my authors were completely pissed about the edits that were made to their books. I tried to appease them, but they were inconsolable. I asked specifically what the issue was and we worked through the edits to figure out what worked and what didn’t. We worked out a compromise and things settled down after that.

The drive home sucked. The roads were slick and I was super paranoid about getting into an accident. I was white knuckling it all the way to Glenview. My car, while safe and cute, was not built to for snowy, icky weather. As soon as I pulled into the garage, I fell out of my car and kissed the ground. Thankfully, Edward was home and I went inside. When I walked in, Edward rushed over to me.

“Baby? Are you okay?” he asked, running his hands over my arms.

“I hate driving in this shit,” I said, tears spilling over my cheeks. “My Audi hates it more than me.”

“We’re so getting you an SUV,” Edward said, as he cupped my cheeks. “Until then, you take the Volvo. I’ll drive your car. My baby has 4-wheel drive.”  I nodded and buried my face into his shirt. He wrapped his arms around me and swayed as I cried quietly. “I’m sorry, love.”

“I was driving so slowly and people just kept cutting me off,” I moaned. “I was so afraid of getting my car totaled.”

“You’re coming with me to the courthouse, right?” I nodded and wrapped my arms around his slender waist. “Well, we’ll take my car and give you some safe cold driving lessons afterward. Okay?”

“Okay,” I mumbled. “How was today?”

“Um, weird,” Edward said as he pushed up his glasses. “James kept looking at me with this longing expression on his face. I felt so dirty. Ewwwwwwwww! I had to shower as soon as I got home.”

“That explains the wet hair and comfy clothes,” I said as I plucked at his fleece.

“It’s supposed to snow again tonight,” Edward said with a grimace. “It’s not even winter yet and it’s breaking records already. And I forgot how much I hated shoveling snow.”

“Why not get one of those things? Snow things?”

“Snow thing? A snow blower?” Edward laughed.

“Yeah, that,” I said as I smacked his stomach. “Don’t laugh at me. I’ve never seen snow until Thursday. Jerk.”

“I’m sorry, baby. It’s just…a snow thing,” Edward guffawed, clutching his knees as he laughed freely. I huffed and went up to our bedroom. Edward was on my heels. As soon as he got into the bedroom, I pinned him to the door.

“If you expect to get any form of sex any time soon, you better be nice to me,” I said, arching a brow. “No, let me rethink that. We’re on a sex embargo until we’re married. No nookie.”

“What?!” Edward squeaked. “Bella…”

“It sucks for me as it sucks for you,” I said as I went into the closet to change. I poked my head out, “I love your cock, Edward. Filling me completely. Hmmm, nom nom nom.”

“Gah!” he said as he fell to the floor. I giggled and straddled his waist. “You are a fucking tease, Isabella Marie Dwyer.”

“Please, for me?” I pouted as leaned forward, putting my hands on either side of his head. “It’ll make the first time that we make love as husband and wife more special. Just think, the next time you bury yourself inside my body, you’ll be my husband. I’ll be your wife. Married.”

“Can’t we have one last fling?” Edward wheedled as he cupped my face in his large, warm hands.

“Nope. And I can feel how much you want me, baby,” I said as I wiggled my hips.

Edward sat up and growled lowly. His hands moved to my hips and he swiveled his own pelvis, causing his arousal to rub against my body. Then he moved me from his lap and got up. “Tease. You. Are. A. tease,” Edward barked as he held his hand out for me. I scrambled up and kissed his fingers. “But, I see your logic. Doesn’t mean I have to like it. Don’t be surprised if our water bill goes up this month. All of the showers I need to take…”

“I’m in the same boat, Edward,” I murmured. “It’ll pay off in the long run. I promise you.”

Edward scowled and rolled his eyes before leaving the bedroom. I smiled sweetly and went to put on some warm clothes. I went back downstairs. I could tell that Edward was not happy about my proposal, but he’d have to deal. I wanted the first time we made love as husband and wife to be perfect. He survived thirty-one years without sex prior our first time. I survived twenty-five, now twenty-six years without it.

We ate a quiet dinner and watched some television. Around nine, Edward went out to shovel. I decided to help him. We had another snowball fight before heading up to bed. He gave me shit about sleeping in separate bedrooms. I rolled my eyes and dragged into the bed. I kissed him sweetly and we fell asleep in each other’s arms.

I vaguely remembered Edward getting up early. He kissed my forehead and said that he was going to shovel the driveway before we left for the courthouse. I yawned and burrowed closer in the comforter. Edward came back and I heard him shower. He finished up in the bathroom and walked to the closet. He grabbed a suit and got dressed. “You know I love you in a suit, Edward.”

“Thanks, gorgeous,” Edward blushed. “Why, I have no idea…”

“You look all powerful and sexy,” I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I kissed his cheek and went to get dressed myself. I showered and curled my hair. I put on a black pair of pants, blue blouse and a matching blue blazer and some simple jewelry.

“Bella, when is your flight to Phoenix?” Edward asked as I came down to the kitchen.

“I leave on Friday and come back on Monday,” I answered. “Why?”

“Just curious. Checking the weather and arranging for a limo for you. I can’t drive you to the airport. I have meeting with Aro, Caius and Marcus about the tablet. Things are looking really good. We may be able to launch for Christmas. If we do, I have a ton of publicity to pull together and it’ll be a shit storm of crazy.”

“It’s okay, Edward. Thank you for arranging the limo for me,” I smiled. I ate some breakfast and we got into Edward’s Volvo. I was amazed at how much snow accumulated. I was slightly panicking. Edward liked to drive fast and the roads were slick. I was gripping the center console tightly as Edward drove to the highway.

“Bella, relax,” Edward said as he laced his fingers with mine. “I’ve never been in a car accident, gotten a ticket or anything.”

“I’m just freaking out. Slightly,” I said, shooting him a furtive glance. “Both hands on the steering wheel, Cullen. Ten and two.”

“Oh Christ,” he snorted. He released my hand and placed them on the steering wheel. “Ten and two is a misnomer. It should be more like nine and three.”

“Whatever smartass. Just get us to the courthouse safely. Please?” I whimpered. Edward caressed my cheek but slowed down his driving and kept his hands on the steering wheel. After a long drive to the city, he parked the car and we went into the Cook County courthouse. We went through security and walked up to the courtroom. There were a handful of people there, milling around.

“Edward,” a short man said. “You’re up first today. Are you ready?”

“I suppose, Jenks,” Edward shrugged. “I’m the last one, though?”

“Yeah. Then the defense will give their arguments, but he won’t win. And dude, what’s up with the looks James is giving you?” Jenks snorted.

“James is in love with me,” Edward cringed. “At least that’s what he told Bella. Jason Jenks, this is my fiancée, Bella Dwyer. Bella, this is Jenks.”

“Nice to meet you,” I said, shaking his hand. “What do you think will happen? Does Edward and the rest of the guys have a chance of winning?”

“Definitely. James’ attorney is not the sharpest tool in the shed,” Jenks said. “And James is not helping himself. The longing looks he’s giving Edward is pathetic. The jury is definitely going to rule in our favor.”

The bailiff called us into the courtroom. I sat next to Edward and one of his friends from high school, a man named Peter. He was overweight, balding and had a slight body odor problem, but he was nice. He and Edward were in advanced computer programming together in school. The third guy who was named in the suit was small, weasly man named Newt. Well, his real name was Mike Newton, but he preferred to be called Newt. He was a bit skeevy. His blue eyes traveled up and down my body. Edward pulled me behind his body protectively, arching a brow at Newt. Out of the three of them, Edward was the most successful, most talented, most handsome, and he was all mine.

The bailiff called us into the courtroom. I sat next to Edward and one of his friends from high school, a man named Peter. He was overweight and had a slight body odor problem, but he was nice. He and Edward were in advanced computer programming together in school. The third guy who was named in the suit was small, weasly man named Newt. Well, his real name was Mike Newton, but he preferred to be called Newt. He was a bit skeevy. His blue eyes traveled up and down my body. Edward pulled me behind his body protectively, arching a brow at Newt. Out of the three of them, Edward was the most successful, most talented, most handsome, and he was all mine.

_You hear that, James? He’s mine. Back the fuck off._

After we sat down, James and his attorney came into the courtroom. They sat down at the opposite table, talking quietly. James turned around and looked at Edward, biting his lip. He was wearing an ill-fitting suit. His blonde hair was pulled back into a sloppy ponytail and he was quite scruffy. James kept leering at my fiancé, willing him to look his direction. Edward nuzzled his nose in my hair and kissed my neck softly. “Is he still staring?”

“Yeah. Now I can see why you wanted to shower yesterday. I’m surprised you didn’t shower like twenty times,” I shuddered.

“Can I get one reprieve when this over to remember why I need you? Please, baby?” he said as he licked my ear. “I need to forget James and his nasty looks. I’m straight and I need you.”

“You got it, angel,” I murmured, cupping his face. “But after tonight, no more. Until our wedding night.”

“I fucking love you, Bella,” Edward said as he kissed my lips, sweeping his tongue into my mouth. I didn’t condone this type of public display, but he needed it. James needed to realize that Edward was not his. “Thank you, gorgeous. And trust me when I say that tonight will be magical. I intend to make it something you will never forget.”

“Every time is unforgettable, Edward,” I cooed. “I love you.”

“I love you, more. I want you,” he purred.

“All rise! The honorable judge Liam Connery presiding,” the bailiff barked. With another chaste kiss, Edward stood up, lacing his fingers with mine.

“Thank you. Be seated,” Judge Connery said in a slight brogue. “Mr. Jenks, you left off with your final witness.”

“Yes, your honor. I call Mr. Edward Cullen to the stand,” Jenks said smoothly. Edward kissed my temple and walked up to the witness box.

“Please place your left hand on the bible and raise your right hand,” the bailiff instructed. Edward did as he was asked. “Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?”

“I do,” Edward replied.

“Be seated, Mr. Cullen.”

“Please state your full name for the court,” Jenks said.

“Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.”

“And what do you do?” Jenks questioned.

“I am CEO of the company Whitlock Technologies. We are a computer security company,” Edward said confidently, folding his hands in his lap.

“How do you know Mr. Hunter?” Jenks asked.

“I went to school with him,” Edward replied.

“From what grade?”

“He moved to Chicago in sixth grade and stayed until we graduated from high school,” Edward said, shooting  a glance at James.

“Mr. Cullen, did Mr. Hunter tease you?”

“Yes.”

“Explain some of the instances where James teased you,” Jenks said as he leaned back on the table. “Start with the situation in his book, _Raw Golden Memories_.”

“I was in seventh grade and we were changing after gym. The school required all  students to shower and I had just finished my shower. I walked back to my locker and James was trying to rip the towel from my body. I asked him to back off, but he wouldn’t. He shoved me and grabbed my towel, pulling it away. I ran into the stall in the bathroom, trying to hide from him. He then took all of my books and jammed them into the showers.”

“Did Mr. Hunter get punished for that?”

“Yes. He was expelled for the rest of the school year,” Edward said.

“What happened to you after that incident?”

“I was exempt from gym for the remainder of the year and actually for the rest of school.”

“Anything else? Did Mr. Hunter’s teasing stop?”

“No.”

“Did the teasing escalate, Mr. Cullen?” Jenks asked.

“Yes. Not many people know this. Only James, myself, Laurent, my sister, my mom and you,” Edward said quietly, his cheeks blushing.

“Who is Laurent?”

“James’ best friend.”

“Explain what happened, Edward,” Jenks said sympathetically.

“When I was in high school, a senior, I was getting ready for a pep rally in the boy’s locker room. I was in the band and I needed to change into my uniform. I was hesitant to do it in there, but I did it anyway. James and Laurent, who were both on the football team, came into the locker room. They shared a look. Laurent turned around and locked the door. I panicked and tried to get out of there. I couldn’t. I was stuck. James pushed me up against the wall in the boys locker room, and he grabbed me.”

“What did he grab, Edward?” Jenks asked delicately.

“My penis. Through my pants. James tried to kiss me but I pushed him away. I ran away, grabbing my uniform and trying to leave the locker room. Laurent stopped me. I squirmed and tried to get out his hold.”

“Did you get away?”

“Yes. I head butted Laurent and scrambled out of there, tearing through the hallways to my car. I left school and didn’t return for a week,” Edward said quietly, wiping his face.

“Were they punished?”

“No. I didn’t tell anybody. At first. I just told my mom that I was sick and she believed me. I rarely took days off of school,” Edward muttered.

“Did you read this somewhere?”

“In one of James Hunter’s novels. Except, the character in the book wasn’t stopped. He ended up getting gang raped by the two guys in the locker room.”

“Anything else?” Jenks asked.

“I was beat up on a regular basis. My bruises were never seen because they focused their attacks on my torso. They were  hidden by my clothes.”

“Are you gay, Mr. Cullen?”

“No. I’m engaged to be married. My fiancée is in the gallery,” Edward said, looking at Jenks.

“No further questions,” Jenks said as he patted Edward’s hand. “Your witness.”

“Um, your honor, my client would like to question this witness himself,” James’ attorney said warily.

“Proceed, but it’s your own funeral,” Judge Connery said in a bored tone.

James smiled and stood up, leering at Edward. “You look good, Mr. Cullen. A lot different than high school.”

Edward sighed and glared at James.

“So, Mr. Cullen, I have two questions,” James said.  “The first one is do you love your fiancée?”

“With all my heart,” Edward answered.

“The second one is could you ever love me?” James asked in a tiny voice.

“No.”

James jumped across the courtroom and into the witness box. He grabbed Edward’s face and pressed his lips against Edward’s. I bit back vomit as I watched the scene unfold. The bailiff pulled James off Edward and put him into handcuffs.

“Mr. Hunter, you’re in contempt of court,” Judge Connery barked. “You’ll be spending tonight as a guest of the Cook County Court.”

“It was everything I ever imagined,” James murmured as he touched his lips. “I love you, Edward. Dump the bitch and be with me. Please! I love you!” The bailiff dragged James away, squirming as he tried to grope for Edward.

Edward stared at James, blinking at him in complete disbelief. He took out a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped his lips down.

“You may step down, Mr. Cullen. And I hope you accept the court’s apologies for your experience on the witness stand,” Judge Connery said.

Edward nodded woodenly and got up. He sat down next to me and begged for a piece of gum. I handed him a piece and he popped it into his mouth.

“Your honor, in light of the recent revelations made by my client, I feel it necessary to end this charade. We will pay whatever is asked by Mr. Jenks’ clients. Our case was irreparably damaged by my client’s cross examination of Mr. Cullen.”

“You will work out a settlement with Mr. Jenks?” Judge Connery asked.

“Yes. It will be fair and just. I can assure you.”

“Very well. We will meet again in two weeks to discuss the settlement.”

“All rise!”

We stood up and Judge Connery left the courtroom. Jenks gathered his things and clapped Edward on the shoulder before exiting.

“Okay, what just happened?” Peter asked.

“We won,” Edward said. “O rather, you won.”

“Edward, you deserve part of the settlement, like us,” Newt said.

“I don’t need it. James just needs to know that he can’t treat people like that and now he won’t. The settlement is yours. Split between the two of you and your families,” Edward said with a kind smile.

“But Mr. Jenks,” Peter stuttered.

“Will be paid. Don’t worry about it, Peter,” Edward said.

“Well, at least let us take you out for drinks,” Newt offered.

“Perhaps some other time, Newt. I have this overwhelming need to shower. A lot,” Edward said, wrinkling his nose. “And washing my mouth out with bleach.”

“Don’t blame you there,” Peter snorted. “Give us a call when you want those drinks, Edward. And congratulations on your wedding. If only I could find someone as lovely as your fiancée.”

“She’s one of a kind,” Edward said as he hugged me.

“You have any sisters, Bella?” Newt asked, waggling his brows.

“Nope. Sorry,” I shrugged.

“Damn,” Newt said, his shoulders slumping.

“We’re going to go,” Edward said as he handed me my coat. “Let’s get together after the first of the year.”

“How about we watch the football games at my place on January 1st?” Peter suggested.

“We’ll be on our honeymoon,” I replied.

“I’ll call you guys. Drive safe and if I don’t see you before the holidays, Merry Christmas,” Edward said sweetly. Newt and Peter left the courtroom. Edward watched them as they left and once they did, he pulled me close to his body. “I’m so sorry, Bella.”

“Baby, why are you apologizing?” I asked.

“I didn’t tell you about that…attack thing,” he sniffled, burying his nose in my hair. “You must hate me.”

“Edward, I can never hate you,” I murmured. “What James and Laurent did to you was horrible. Now I understand your reaction to him when he was my orthopedic doctor. Did they do anything else besides what you said on the stand?”

“No. That was it,” he said as he grabbed my hips, digging his fingers into my skin.

“Let’s go home, Edward,” I said, caressing his smooth cheeks. He kissed me and held up my coat. We gathered our things and headed down to the parking garage. Edward handed me his keys and he told me that my first lesson in snow driving was happening now. I arched a brow but went with it. My assumption was that Edward was a mess, but keeping it contained inside. I drove us back to our home and parked the Volvo in the garage. Edward praised me on my skills. I was more confident in the Volvo that was for sure. Edward told me that we’d switch cars until he insisted on getting me a beastly SUV. I scowled at him, but since I wasn’t comfortable with the driving conditions, I conceded that we’d split the costs.

_You’re so getting a car for your wedding from your husband._

_Or it’s for Christmas._

_He won’t let it drop._

_He gives your stubbornness a run for your money, Dwyer._

As soon as we were inside of the house, Edward scooped me up and carried me to the kitchen, placing me on the kitchen island. My coat was flung across the room along with Edward’s. “After this…”

“I know. I know,” Edward said against my lips. “You heard what I went through. I need you, baby. Please?”

I nodded and untied his tie. I threw behind me and began unbuttoning his pink dress shirt. My jacket was slid down my arms and Edward lifted my blouse from my head. I pushed his suit coat and shirt off his shoulders. I licked along the column of his neck, inhaling his luscious scent. “You smell so good, Edward. I love it. Makes me so fucking wet.”

“Fuck, I love hearing you talk like that, baby,” Edward growled as he unclasped my blue bra. “So fucking hot.” He dipped his head and pulled my breast into his mouth, suckling on my taut nipple. I moaned and tangled my fingers in his soft, bronze hair. His hand cupped my other breast and teased the mound. “You’re so exquisite, Bella. I can’t believe that you’re mine,” he said as his mouth devoured mine. “Say it, baby.”

“I’m yours, Edward. Forever,” I said against his fervent lips. “I need you, baby. I need your cock.”

“God damn,” he groaned. He pulled away and unbuckled his suit pants, shoving them down his legs along with his boxers. I fell back on my arms. I unbuttoned my own pants and lifted my hips. Edward pulled them down my legs. He dragged me closer and fell to his knees, spreading my legs. His tongue slid along my sex and I moaned. I fell back on the counter as he hungrily lapped my pussy. “So wet, Bella. So good.” His teeth grazed my clit and he eased two fingers into my body. He hummed quietly as he licked my body, flicking my clit and pounding his fingers into me.

I arched my back and undulated my body to the rhythm of his fingers. Edward’s humming turned into low growls as he devoured me. “Edward, I’m…fuck! Faster, baby. Flip your hand.”

“How badly do you want it?” he smirked as he nibbled along my inner thigh. His hand slowed down painfully and I was so close. “Do you want to come?”

“Yes!” I screamed. “Edward…”

He smiled evilly and flipped his hand over, curling his fingers in my body. Keeping his golden eyes on mine, he moved his face back to my pussy, swirling his tongue around my clit. With his other hand, he gently caressed my breast, squeezing the nipple. He pulled my clit between his teeth and flicked it with his tongue as his ministrations of his fingers increased speed and pressure. A warmth filled my body and my breathing was erratic. “Baby…” I breathed. “I’m coming…”

Edward kept his mouth on me as he kept working my body like a finely tuned instrument. I arched off the counter and let out a primal yell. Edward removed his face and his fingers. With one swift thrust, he filled me with his glorious cock. He groaned and kissed up my body as he began moving in and out.

Slowly.

Painfully slowly.

Once he reached my face, with each thrust he kissed my jaw. He kissed the hollow of my throat. He kissed my cheeks. He kissed my ears. He kissed my eyes. “Look at me, Bella.”

I opened my eyes and they immediately filled with tears. “Edward,” I whispered.

“I love you, baby. Only you,” he murmured. “You are my life. I will do anything for you.”  His eyes fluttered closed and his lips danced languidly with mine. I let out a silent scream as my body reacted to his tenderness. His adoration. His perfect love. My hands tangled into his mop of hair, pulling him closer to my body. I latched my ankles behind him and he moved faster. Our mouths moved together. Our bodies aligned perfectly, like a choreographed dance. Ever movement he made, I countered. Every kiss, every thrust, every caress.

“I love you, Edward,” I whispered against his ear. “I need to feel you come, angel.” Edward pulled away and his hips moved faster against mine. His skin slapped against my thighs. His face was flushed with the most perfect shade of pink. His pale flesh glistened with a sheen of sweat. His topaz orbs gazed into mine as he moved with me. Thrust for thrust. His pink lips were parted and his breathing was erratic.

“Bella, I’m so fucking close,” he snarled. “I need to feel you. Please, baby…”

I reached between us and ran my fingers over my clit. My eyes closed and the familiar warmth of my impending release covered me. Edward’s pace sped up. He was reaching so far deep into my body. I could feel all of him. I could feel him harden and twitch in my body. I opened my eyes and stared into his honey golden depths. With a grunt, he threw one of my legs over his shoulder and that did it. The new angle that he was hitting me caused my muscles to clench around his perfect cock. I screamed and worked my hips with his. Edward’s mouth dropped and he swiveled his hips as he got closer to his own release.

“Bella,” he roared as he lost it. His dick twitched and I felt his warmth spill into my body. He slid in and out of my body a few more times before he collapsed on top of me on the kitchen island. His head was resting above my erratically beating heart. He angled so he could press his ear above my breast. “Your heart is flying, love.”

“You do that to me, angel,” I said as I scratched his head.

“Thank you, baby. I know you wanted to wait until the wedding, but…”

“I know you needed this,” I whispered.

Edward looked up at me and gave the most beautiful crooked smile. “I need you, Bella. I will always need you. It’s going to suck for the last month prior to our wedding, but if what we just did is any indication to what I get to look forward to, I’m all for it.”

“Good, because this was the last time we make love until our wedding night,” I said.

“No blow jobs?” he pouted.

“Nope.”

“No going down on you?” he whined.

“Uh huh,” I replied. “Kissing. Hand holding. Maybe a tittie pinch or an ass grab. But that’s it. We survived with that for how long?”

“I know. Now, I know what I’m missing,” Edward laughed. “We’ll do this. It’ll be magical. Perfect. And perhaps, when we do make love, Eddie junior will be conceived.”

“Eddie junior could have been conceived right now, Edward,” I smiled. “We just made love and I’m not on birth control anymore. And you didn’t use a condom.”

“Baby,” he cooed. He pulled out of my body and kissed my belly. “Swim, spermies. Your goal is the egg. Come on! You can do it. I want to be a daddy!” He kissed my belly a few more times.

I bit my lip to try and stop the hysterical laughter that threatened to come out.

_Yeah, that ain’t happening._

“Did you just encourage your sperm?” I snorted as I sat up. “Oh, you are just too adorable.”

“I want to have babies with the most beautiful, sexy, intelligent, compassionate, loving woman I know. Is that so bad?”

“No, you’re just too cute,” I said as I ruffled his hair.

“I know,” he smirked.

**A/N: Do you think Edward’s spermies reached their goal? Leave a review and let me know what you think. Up next will be a bit of a transition type chapter leading up to the wedding. We have that, the wedding, honeymoon and Emmett’s trial and probably that’ll be it for the story. I’m trying to finish this up in nine chapters. Or at least that’s my goal. Also, leave me a line if you think I should do a sequel…Sexy geeky daddyward…nom nom nom.**

 

 


	37. Countdown

**I'd like to send a shout out to a couple of people who have been seriously making writing this story so much fun. Thank you to Leslie (StarttheFantasy), Ashley (edwardsouthernbella), Stephanie (luvstwilight09), Lexi (SexyLexiCullen), Kiki (kikithedreamer) and Kyla (theonlykyla) for their support and pimp-age of the story. I love you, ladies! MUAH! Also, thank you to the ladies of The Lemonade Stand for their mention on their blog! Thank you to Wendy from TwilightFicZone for the wonderful review on her blog! I’m truly humbled at the response to this story. I mean, wow! Also to all of my frequent reviewers…you know who you are, especially Sandra, Mrs. Bella Masen, BernieR, dj071688, phoebelicious, SoraChan01, WhatObsession17, Leibeezer, missie33, Smusic and tropicnebula! Your reviews and words of encouragement make me so happy. Also, thank you to Jaxolelady for the truly amazing review. I was so touched by your words. Thank you! And they make me write faster!**

**Also, I don't own any of this. I make no money for writing these stories. Though I would like to. I just need to get an original thought or characters. Or something...**

**Chapter Thirty-Seven: Countdown**

**EPOV**

“Jasper, I’m in hell,” I groaned.

“Why, Edwina?” Jasper asked, his fingers clacking away on his keyboard.

“It’s been two and half weeks since our sex embargo and I’m dying,” I pouted. “I miss Bella.”

“You miss Bella’s pussy,” Jasper said, arching a brow. “Dude, you’re getting married in less than a week. You can fucking survive. Rose Palmer, baby. Have a date with her and her five sisters.”

“It’s not the same,” I wailed. I stomped over to Jasper’s couch and flopped down. “Seriously, I’m in hell. And Bella and I are constantly at each other’s throats. Bickering over every little thing.”

“You just need to fuck her,” Jasper snickered. “Bend her over the kitchen island and pound her until she can’t see straight.”

“I did that after my trial,” I mumbled. Then, I covered my mouth, blushing furiously. “You didn’t need to hear that.”

“Oh, but I did, Edwina. Spill it, Cullen,” Jasper said.

“Well, you know that we won the civil suit. It was because James all but mounted me on the witness stand,” I grumbled. “His tongue was down my throat, Jasper. It was the nastiest fucking thing. Ever. I seriously almost threw up in his face. I was traumatized.”

“And you fucked your fiancée to erase that traumatic memory?” Jasper questioned.

“Yeah. On the kitchen island. Like a goddamned animal,” I moaned as I covered my face with a pillow.

“Did you forget about the James trauma?”

“Yeah. But, I need more of her, Jas,” I said, clutching the pillow to my chest. “All of her. I love kissing and caressing her. God, that’s been great. But I miss…”

“Her slick pussy wrapped around your cock,” Jasper cooed.

“Must you be so vulgar?”

“You’re the one who’s jonesing for your fiancée’s snatch,” Jasper chortled.

“Sexual deviant,” I growled.

“No, that’s you, Edwina,” Jasper countered. “You have joined the ranks of all men. We’re all sexual deviants. Enjoy it, boy. And I pity Bella on your wedding night. Her pussy is going to be so sore after the pounding your give her. Fuck. I’m jealous.”

“You really are a sexual deviant. I plan on making love to my wife. Not fucking her. I’m not Trent Reznor, you prick,” I said as I tossed the pillow at his head.

“Go to work, Edwina. Don’t you have a meeting with the publicists for the tablet?”

“Already happened. I’m just biding my time,” I said.

“Did you get Bella’s wedding present? Christmas present?”

“Not yet,” I said.

“Go shopping, Edwina. Get her stuff. Perhaps it’ll help you get your mind off her tight little body.”

“Unlikely, but I think I will. I’m out of the office for the rest of the afternoon, Jasmine,” I said as I hopped up from the couch. “Call me if you need anything.”

“Sure, Edwina,” Jasper said with a wave of the hand. I jogged out of his office and into mine. I told Eric to take the afternoon off and go Christmas shopping. He grinned and thanked me as he left. I turned on my voicemail and sent a text to Bella saying I was running errands for the afternoon. Her response was short as she was in a meeting. She said that she’d see me at home. She also sent me her love. Of course I responded in kind as I slipped on my coat and tied my scarf around my neck.

I was walking out of the office when Alice hopped up into my arms. “Hi, Older.”

“Yes, Mrs. Whitlock?” I asked as I put her on the ground.

“Jasper told me you’re going shopping for Bella. It’s been too long since I’ve hung out with my awesome older brother,” Alice said with a sweet smile.

“I’m buying Bella’s Christmas and wedding present,” I said as I walked past her. I was still pretty pissed at my sister’s behavior about her own wedding. Our relationship was slightly strained. We hadn’t talked much since that nuclear bomb was dropped on our heads.

“What are you getting her?” Alice asked as she skipped next to me.

“I have no clue, Alice,” I said curtly.

“Then, you need me,” Alice chirped.

“Alice, I need to do this on my own,” I sighed.

“You can’t keep avoiding me, Edward,” Alice said quietly. “I know you’re pissed at me still, but you’re my brother. My only brother. Please don’t shut me out.”

I turned and looked at my sister. Her head was down and her bottom lip was trembling. _Aw, hell. I hate when she cries. Fuck me._ I cupped her chin and raised her face to look at me. Her hazel eyes were glistening with tears. “Don’t cry, Ali. Please?”

“You hate me, Edward,” she sniffled.

“No, I don’t hate you. I’m disappointed in you,” I clarified. “Rather your decision you made.”

“We apologized, Edward,” she said as we got in the elevator.

“I know, Alice.”

“Let me help you with Bella’s presents,” Alice muttered. “Please?”

“Okay. I am kind of clueless on what to get her. I have her wedding ring, but other than that, I have no fucking clue,” I sighed.

“What does her wedding ring look like?” Alice asked.

“It’s a set of three platinum eternity bands. It matches her engagement ring perfectly. Soft and delicate just like her,” I smiled softly.

“Do you have any ideas for presents?” Alice questioned.

“Well, I already got her one. I’m going to use it as a Christmas present,” I answered. “She’s going to be so pissed but Bella hates driving in the snowy weather. Especially in her Audi. So, I got her an SUV. A Range Rover Supercharged in silver. But I can’t exactly give that to her on our wedding day.”

“Where are you storing it?” Alice asked.

“At Mom’s,” I replied. “It’s a sweet car. I want one.”

“Then, get one,” Alice giggled.

“Nah. I’ll just drive my wife’s,” I said with a wink. “I do want to get her something romantic for Christmas. Sentimental. Poignant.”

“What about the wedding?”

“Fuck. I have no brain cells. Give me a code problem and I can fix it. However, ask me to get a romantic gift for my future wife, and I’m a mess,” I grumbled as we walked out into the lobby of the Hancock.

“Bella’s a writer. Get her a journal. A leather bound personalized journal,” Alice suggested. “For Christmas. Come on, there’s this cool store near Macys.”

I nodded and followed Alice to Macy’s. It was a handmade paper store that specialized in personalized journals and scrapbooks. I ended up ordering two of them for Bella. The owner kind of panicked when I said I needed them by December 22nd, but when I said that money was not an issue, she promised that the journals would be ready tomorrow. I also picked up a pen and pencil set with Bella’s monogram on it. Rather, her new monogram. With my last name. I was so giddy to see that.

_God, I’m such a nerd._

“So, wedding present,” Alice prompted.

“I want to get her something that she could possibly wear on our wedding day. I know you can’t tell me about the dress, but how about some jewelry to match that,” I suggested.

“I’ll let you in a little secret. Her dress has touches of red in it. It matches the bridesmaids gowns,” Alice said.

“Diamond and rubies. Come on! Let’s go to our jeweler,” I said as I hailed a cab. We drove to the jewelry store and I told our jeweler, Stanley, what I wanted. He pulled out an exquisite diamond and ruby necklace, earrings, bracelet and ring. Without batting an eye, I handed over my credit card. As Stanley was finishing up my transaction, I noticed a pendant. A diamond pave heart pendant with a keyhole. Next to it was a key pendant. “Stanley, I want these two as well.”

Stanley nodded and took out the two pendants, wrapping them up for me.

“You did good, Older. What else did you get?”

“A heart and key pendant. I’m going to wear the key while Bella will get the heart,” I blushed. “She holds my heart. She owns it. And…yeah.”

“Or you should say, you hold the key to her heart,” Alice said, linking her arm with mine. “She’ll eat that up.”

“Right, Younger,” I said. Stanley handed me the credit slip and I glanced at the total. _Gah! Too many zeros._ I smiled tightly and signed my name. Stanley gave me the bag with my purchases and we walked back to the Hancock.

“So, we’re leaving on the 22nd, right?” Alice asked.

“Alice you know this,” I sighed. “Your hubby arranged the flights.”

“Just verifying. Oh, Bella will need this,” Alice said as she fished in her purse. She handed me an envelope. “I put a rush on a passport for Bella Cullen. She didn’t have one. Since you are taking her to Brazil.”

“Thanks, Alice,” I blushed. “I probably should have checked that before I booked the hotel and shit.”

“This is why you have me, Edward,” Alice giggled.

“Sad but true.”

xx ANSOL xx

“Edward, what do I need to pack for our honeymoon?” Bella asked from the bedroom.

“Oh, Alice already has that covered,” I replied from the office. “It’s part of her wedding present.”

“She’s buying us clothes?”

“Designing us clothes,” I smiled. “All we need is an overnight bag. The rest of it is already at the undisclosed location.”

“And you’re not going to tell me,” Bella smirked.

“Nope. The only thing I am going to tell you is that we’re gone for two and half weeks. But you already know this since you requested the time off from work,” I said with a lopsided grin.

“Yeah, okay, smartass,” Bella said dryly. “What time is the limo picking us up tomorrow?”

“Eight,” I replied as I finished what I was working on. I put my final touches on my wedding vows. I was so nervous to say them, trying to get how I felt about Bella out in the right way. I had like fifty different versions saved on my laptop. Each of them sucking more than the other. I eventually just free wrote my feelings and went from there. I just hope that Bella understands and appreciates what I have to say.

“So, when we get to Phoenix, you’re going to check into the hotel. I’m staying with my mom. We need to go to the county building and get our marriage license. You have a certified check, right?”

“Yep,” I said as I pulled her into my lap. “Bella, everything is fine. We only get married once, love.”

“I know,” Bella murmured as she ran her fingers through my hair. “I’m just paranoid that I’m forgetting something. Like my mind.”

“We’re all good, gorgeous,” I said as I ran my nose along the column of her neck, inhaling her sweet Bella scent.

_Is that weird?_

“Did you just smell me?” Bella giggled.

“Nope. Not at all,” I blushed, kissing her neck.

“Edward, you are so weird,” Bella laughed. She captured my chin and forced my eyes to look into hers. “But I love you. So much, angel.”

“I love you, more, baby,” I said as I held her closely. “Three days until you’re Mrs. Cullen.”

“What if I don’t want to take your name?” Bella asked, arching a brow. “Edward Dwyer has a nice ring to it.”

“Bella. Being the founder of the ‘Cullen Children’s Foundation’ and having the last name of Dwyer would not bode well,” I said.

“I’m kidding, dork.”

“Geek. I’m a geek,” I countered, tickling her ribs.

“Nerd.”

“Oh, Bella…when will you learn, gorgeous. Bill Gates is a nerd. Steve Jobs is a dork. Edward Cullen is a geek. Do you understand?”

“No.”

“Okay, hmmmm,” I said as I patted my finger to my lips. “I have a nerdy, dorky façade, but secretly have a wild side. And that façade falls away when I’m around my gorgeous,” _kiss_ “intelligent,” _kiss_ “compassionate,” _kiss_ “and sexy,” _kiss_ “fiancée, soon to be wife. You bring out the confidence in me, baby.”

“And you bring out the confidence, sexiness, and beauty in me, SGB,” Bella said as she kissed my lips sweetly. Her tongue traced my lower lip as her arms wrapped around my neck. “And I look forward to being Mrs. Edward Cullen.”

I tightened my hold on her and deepened our kiss. However, all too soon, Bella pulled away and reminded me of our sex embargo. I growled quietly and adjusted my neglected cock.

_It’s okay, buddy. Three days until you can sing the praises of your wife. Only three days more of me wanking off in the fucking shower._

“I’m going to shower and then head to bed. Don’t take too long, Edward,” Bella said as she kissed my cheek.

“I won’t. Love you, Bella,” I said as smiled crookedly.

“Love you more, angel,” she blushed as she skipped out of the office.

As soon as she was out of the office, I opened my safe. I grabbed her wedding present and Christmas present from the small black box behind a large painting. I quickly stuffed them into my carryon and grabbed the wedding card I got for my fiancée, soon-to-be wife. Before I went upstairs, I pulled out Bella’s journal that I purchased her and wrote her a note. I finished that and placed it into a box and wrapped it quickly.

I turned off the lights and went upstairs. Bella was putting lotion on the bed when I walked into the bedroom. I stripped off my clothes and slid between the sheets, picking up my book from the nightstand. Bella curled up next to me and sighed loudly.

“What’s wrong, love?” I asked as I put my book on my lap.

“I feel guilty,” she said.

“Why?”

“I should have invited Charlie,” Bella mumbled. “As awkward as it may have been, he’s still my father and should see me get married.”

“Don’t get mad, Bella,” I said, biting my lip.

“Why? Did you do something wrong?”

“No. I kind of invited your biological father,” I said.

“And? Is he coming?”

“He’ll be on the plane tomorrow,” I whispered, caressing her cheeks. Bella’s chocolate depths filled with tears and they spilled onto her pink cheeks. “Don’t cry, love.”

“Happy tears. How did I deserve you?” she sniffled.

“The same way I deserve you, Bella,” I said as I pulled her to my chest. She put her head on my torso, positioning her ear over my heart. Her hand moved to my hip and lightly grazed over the tattoo I had permanently etched into my flesh, proclaiming my love for her. My own fingers lazily grazed along her back over her pajamas. Eventually, Bella’s breathing evened out and her body grew heavy on mine. I kissed her forehead and removed my glasses. I flipped off the light and snuggled next to my love.

The next morning, the alarm went off early and I shuffled out of bed. I took a quick shower and pulled on a pair of jeans and a sweater. As I was brushing my teeth, Bella padded into the bathroom, pulling her long brown hair into a ponytail. She kissed my bicep and grabbed her toothbrush to brush her own teeth. I put in my contact lenses and went to finish packing. I grabbed my toiletry bag and put it in the small suitcase we were bringing with us.

I made a quick breakfast of some eggs and bacon. I offered Bella a plate but she declined. She said she didn’t want to eat right before flying on a miniature plane. I rolled my eyes and stuffed my face with her breakfast, too. At eight, the doorbell rang and we were greeted by a tall, balding man named Vlad. He was our limo driver. Our scary, Russian limo driver. He scowled as he took our bags and put them into the trunk of the long white limo. Bella shot me a furtive glance and I shrugged. We piled into the limo and drove the distance to Chicago Executive Airport. It was a relatively short drive. Only about a half hour. Vlad dropped us off and wished us a pleasant flight. In his creepy way, he skulked back to his limo and rode off.

“He’s scary, Edward,” Bella hissed.

“Tell me about it,” I said, scratching my head.

“Older!” Alice shrieked as she ran toward me. I dropped my bag and managed to brace myself for the crazy, tiny person launching themselves at me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and legs around my waist. I stumbled a few steps but managed to stay upright. “You’re getting married!”

“I know this, Alice,” I said wryly, putting her on the floor. “I proposed. To the beautiful woman to my right. Perhaps you’ve met. Bella Dwyer this is Alice Cullen. Psycho.”

“It’s Alice Whitlock, brother mine,” Alice corrected.

“You should know that, fucker!” Jasper snickered.

“Edward, be nice to your sister,” Esme scolded. “Jasper, watch your mouth. I may not have pushed you out, but you are now one of my children and I will not hesitate to slap you.”

“Sorry, Esme,” Jasper grumbled.

“Yes, Mom,” I said with a resigned sigh. Esme came up to me and kissed my cheek. She then turned to Bella and gave her a warm hug. “Where’s Marcus?”

“He’s coming,” Esme said. “He had to pick something up. Demetri and Alex are bringing him to the airport.”

“How about Rose? Anyone hear from her?” I asked.

“Just got a text from Tim. They’re stuck in traffic. Huge accident on 90-94,” Bella replied. “If they get past it, they should be here in fifteen to twenty minutes.”

We sat down on the chairs. The flight crew checked us all in and loaded up our luggage. I noticed that Alice had several large suitcases. I arched a brow and she said that they were for our honeymoon. Marcus, Demetri and Alex breezed in. Hugs were issued all around. Shortly after they arrived, Tim and Rosalie came into the airport. They both appeared frazzled and pissed off. When I asked why, they explained that the police had them pull off the highway and take a detour. Tim ended up getting lost. They only managed to find the airport thanks to Rose’s GPS. We were just waiting for Charlie. He sent me a text saying he was stuck in the same traffic as Rose and Tim. He promised he would be there shortly.

We all chattered on about the wedding and the early Christmas we were having after our rehearsal at Renee and Phil’s. Charlie eventually ran into the airport and handed his bags to the flight crew.

“Sorry, I’m late. The traffic was brutal,” he grumbled.

Bella looked at me and squeezed my hand. “Thank you, Edward,” she murmured.

“I’d do anything for you, love,” I smiled as I kissed her temple. She turned and kissed my lips sweetly. Charlie gave her a shy grin and Bella went to give him a hug. They spoke quietly until we were beckoned to board the plane.

We all got settled. Bella ended up sitting with her dad which I was okay with. Esme ended up sitting next to me and we talked about the foundation. Things were going well and it was booming. Esme even mentioned something about opening a location in the western suburbs. I suggested a few places but we didn’t make a concrete decision. Esme eventually got up from her seat and Marcus took her spot.

“How are you doing, Edward?” Marcus asked quietly.

“Nervous. Excited. Happy,” I gushed out. “Very fucking happy. I can’t believe we’re getting married. In two days.”

“Your Bella is a beautiful girl. A loving soul. I see a lot of my Di in her,” Marcus said with a sad grin. “But, it’s time for joy. And Bella brings you great joy.”

“She does,” I replied. “Before I left, Eric gave me the current sales of the Cullen Verve Tablet. It’s totally kicking the iPad’s ass. You should be getting your investment back pretty quickly.”

“I’m not worried about the money, my boy,” Marcus said as he patted my neck. “It was a brilliant idea. From my brilliant son.”

“You really have no idea how that makes me feel,” I whispered. “All of my life all I wanted was to be loved. By my father. My brother. And now I have it. With Bella. With Demetri and Alex. With my mom and sister. And with you. I don’t feel like a failure anymore.”

“Edward the only failure in your life that you had was your father. And your brother. You are so much better than them. We may not be blood related but you are my son. I love you. And I’m so incredibly proud of you. Which brings me to why I’m chatting with you,” Marcus blushed.

“You didn’t want to talk about your investment?” I quipped.

“No. Though that news is quite exciting,” Marcus smiled. “Anyhow, I know it seems fast but when you get to be my age, time is of the essence. I love your mother. Very much. Seeing as this impacts you and Alice as well, I wanted to ask your permission for your mother’s hand in marriage.”

“I’m pretty certain she’ll say yes, so why should I deny her own joy,” I smiled. “When are you planning on doing it? Proposing?”

“New Year’s Eve,” Marcus said with a wide grin. “After your wedding, we’re going to Italy to spend time with my family and we’re spending a few weeks there. Alice said she’d step in as administrator for the foundation while your mother was away. I think she’s trying to get back into your good graces.”

“She’s getting there. Slowly,” I smirked. “Alice helped me with Bella’s presents.”

“What did you get your beautiful bride?”

“Well, for Christmas, I got her an SUV. You should have seen her after that snow storm on Thanksgiving. She was freaking out driving in the snow,” I chuckled.

“She never drove in it?”

“Nope. She lived in Forks, Washington until she was ten and then in Arizona after that. Neither place has a lot of snow. So, she’s been driving my Volvo while we figured something out. I ended up getting her a Range Rover Supercharged with all the bells and whistles,” I said.

“That’s the new silver car in your mom’s garage,” Marcus mused. “Gorgeous vehicle.”

“I know.”

“But, I can tell. You got her more,” Marcus teased.

“Of course I did. I plan on spoiling her for the rest of our lives,” I said simply. “I also got her two leather bound journals and a pendant for Christmas.” I reached into my shirt and pulled out my own pendant. “I hold the key to her heart.”

“That’s so romantic, Edward,” Marcus said with a soft smile.

“I try,” I shrugged as I stuffed my necklace into my sweater. “For the wedding, I got her the jewelry she’s hopefully wearing for the ceremony. I also wrote a song for us that I’ll be playing at the reception. I’m so nervous.”

“Edward, it’ll be magical. Trust me,” Marcus said as he clapped my shoulder. I smiled crookedly and hearing him say that appeased my frayed nerves.

We spent the rest of the flight talking about how Marcus was going to propose to Esme. He even described the ring to me. It sounded absolutely gorgeous. Understated, elegant, beautiful…just like my mom. Before I knew it, the flight was descending into Phoenix and we were getting off the plane.

Rose and Alice took Bella’s bags and got into the rental car, driving to Renee’s. I was taking Bella to the county buildings so we could get our marriage license. Afterward, I’d be checking into a hotel for two days of not sleeping with my fiancée. Soon-to-be wife. I was dreading that and I didn’t want to even think about it. I’d gotten so used to having her curled up next to me, her head resting on my chest.

Anyhow, Jasper and the boys pretty much told me that after dinner, I was having my bachelor party. I cringed inwardly at the prospect. I didn’t want strippers. I didn’t want debauchery. As much as I fought the whole idea of love and relationships, I was not sad to see my single days to end. Jasper, on the other hand, wanted me to have the bachelor party because he wanted to see me drunk.

_Really?_

No, not really. He just wanted me to have a bachelor party because he didn’t get one the second time around.

_Fucker._

Bella and I drove to the county buildings and waited in line for the marriage licenses. We filled out the paperwork and I paid them. As the clerk handed me the papers, I wanted to do this insane happy dance that it was actually happening. I wanted to shake my ass, scream from the rooftops, and spin my fiancée around. Once we got outside, I did scoop Bella up and spun her around like a fool. She giggled as she clung to my neck for dear life. I put her on her feet and dipped her into a passionate, loving embrace. “I love you, Mrs. Cullen.”

“I love you more, Mr. Cullen,” she cooed as she ran her fingers through my hair.

I righted us and we damn near skipped to the car. I drove us to Renee’s, dropping Bella off. She wanted to drop the Charlie bomb without me there. Besides, I needed to shower and change for our dinner. I kissed her sweetly and drove the rental car back to the hotel where it all started.

I checked in and went up to my room. I knocked on Jasper’s door and he handed me my bags and followed me back to the hotel room. We flopped down on the bed and watched some sports. I was surprised that Jasper was being so quiet.

_So normal…_

“What the hell, Jasmine?” I grumbled. “You’re like quiet and shit.”

“So?”

“Don’t you have some snarky comment about how lovey-dovey I’m being? Or explaining in graphic detail about the bachelor party that I’m not going to enjoy tonight?”

“Nope. And you will enjoy your bachelor party, Edwina,” Jasper said, arching his brow. “We’re bonding as brothers. All of us. Or rather some of us.”

“Spill,” I said, sitting up on the bed.

Jasper sighed and darted across to his room. He returned a few minutes later with a sheet of paper. He put it on the bed between us. It was a sketch for a tattoo with a quote: “All for one and one for all/My brother and my friend/What fun we have/The time we share/Brothers 'til the end.”

“Edward, you’re my brother. I’ve always loved you like one and now we are. You, me, Demetri and Alex are all getting this tattooed on our bodies. Where it’s up to you, but this is important to me,” Jasper said. “The girls are doing something similar. It’s part of Alice and my wedding present to you and Bella.”

“Where are you getting it?” I asked.

“My hip,” Jasper replied. “I’d probably suggest your back or ribs. If you get another tat on your hip, it’ll make having sex a little difficult.”

“What is the quote the they’re getting?”

“’A true sister is a friend who listens with her heart,’” Jasper answered. “So, where do you want it?”

“Center of my back,” I replied. “It’s going to hurt, isn’t it?”

“On your spine? Fuck yeah,” Jasper snickered. I groaned and fell back on the bed. We lounged for a few more hours before changing to get ready for dinner. It was a pretty laid back affair. The only point of contention was Renee and Charlie. I could tell that Renee was not pleased that Charlie was here. Bella and I sat them as far away as possible to try and keep things quiet with the natives.

Once the bill was paid, Rose took the girls for the bachelorette party. I was surprised to see Esme and Renee go with them. Charlie told us he was going back to the hotel. Phil and Marcus were hemming and hawing about coming with us. After some convincing, they decided to join us while we got our tattoos. It was actually Phil who told us about an awesome tattoo parlor that we ended up going to.

We got to the tattoo parlor and Jasper explained our intent and handed over the sketch that presumably Alice drew up. The shop manager got four artists and we all explained where we wanted it. The tattoo artist that was assigned to me was the owner. Before we got started, I pulled him aside. “In addition to this quote, can you put a small angel on the back of my neck?”

“How big?” he asked.

“Two or three inches,” I said. “Can you also add the initials IMC and the date 12-24-11?”

“Sure man,” he smiled.

I removed my shirt and lay down on the table. He did the angel first. I told him to do what he thought was appropriate. I sat there for a half hour as he worked on my neck, adding the initials and the date. Soon after, he began working on my quote, situated between my shoulder blades. As I lay there, I felt the rest of the guys surround me as I had the ink pushed into my pale skin. An hour and half later, I was done. I heaved my body off the table. I was handed a mirror and I looked at the newest ink on my body.

_So much for just getting one. I’m such a pushover._

The quote was in heavy script, similar to the script on my hip. However, my eyes were drawn to the angel at the base of my neck. I smiled and gently touched it. “Perfect.” I reached into my pocket and pulled out two hundred dollars in cash. I handed it to my artist and he thanked me profusely.

We loaded up into the rental cars and drove back to the hotel. Jasper told me he’d help with putting on lotion on my back tomorrow and I nodded. I stripped out of my clothes and slid between the sheets. I lay on the bed, staring longingly at the Bella’s side. Wishing she was next to me. I whipped out my phone and snapped a picture of the empty side of the bed and another of my face frowning.

_The bed is so big and lonely without you, Bella. I miss you. – E_

_My bed is as big but not so lonely. Your sister is groping my ass. I’d rather it be you, angel – B_

_I never thought I’d say this, but I wish I was my sister right now – E_

_We’ll be together soon, Edward. I love you – B_

_I love you so much more, Bella. Sleep well and if Alice tries to get some action, I will personally kick her ass – E_

_Get in line, Cullen – B xx_

**A/N: Up next will be the rehearsal and early Christmas. Check out my blog for any extra teasers and pictures. Also, I need some opinions about Bella’s dress. Once again, check out my blog for the choices that I’m thinking about it. Link is in my profile. Thanks so much for reading!**


	38. Rehearsals, Weddings and All That Jazz

**I'd like to send a shout out to a couple of people who have been seriously making writing this story so much fun. Thank you to Leslie (StarttheFantasy), Ashley (edwardsouthernbella), Stephanie (luvstwilight09), Lexi (SexyLexiCullen), Kiki (kikithedreamer) and Kyla (theonlykyla) for their support and pimp-age of the story. I love you, ladies! MUAH! Also, thank you to the ladies of The Lemonade Stand for their mention on their blog! Thank you to Wendy from TwilightFicZone for the wonderful review on her blog! I’m truly humbled at the response to this story. I mean, wow! Also to all of my frequent reviewers…you know who you are, especially Sandra, Mrs. Bella Masen, BernieR, dj071688, phoebelicious, SoraChan01, WhatObsession17, Leibeezer, missie33, Smusic and tropicnebula! Your reviews and words of encouragement make me so happy. Also, thank you to Jaxolelady for the truly amazing review. I was so touched by your words. Thank you! And they make me write faster!**

**Also, I don't own any of this. I make no money for writing these stories. Though I would like to. I just need to get an original thought or characters. Or something...**

**Chapter Thirty-Eight: Rehearsals, Weddings and All That Jazz**

**BPOV**

“Oh, Jazzy,” Alice moaned as she put her head on my chest. “I love you.” Her hand snaked up my ribs and took purchase on my right boob. “Jasper? You need to go on a diet. You’re getting man titties.”

“Alice,” I whispered. “I’m not Jasper.”

“Holy fuck!” she shrieked as she jumped out of bed. “I’m so sorry, Bella. I didn’t mean to grope you.”

“No big deal, Alice. You did all night,” I said with a wink.

“Bellini! Wake up, my sweet girl,” Renee sang. She swept into the bedroom and put a tray over my legs. “Breakfast for the bride-to-be.”

“Thanks, Mom,” I smiled.

“I’m going to shower and then we’re going to head out to the spa for a day of beauty. I’ll put out your clothes,” Alice said as she hopped out of bed.

“There’s breakfast for the rest of you girls on the counter in the kitchen, Alice. Rose and Esme are already down there,” Renee said with a smile.

“Thank you, Renee.”  Alice went to suitcase and pulled out a red velour track suit. She also took out a matching white one with a black tank top. She placed it on the bed before skipping out of the bedroom into the bathroom.

Renee sat down next to me and brushed my hair from my face. “My baby girl is getting married tomorrow. I can’t believe it.”

“Believe it, Mom,” I said as I tucked into my French toast. “Did you make this?”

“God, no. Esme did,” Renee giggled. “She saw me struggling and took over. She’s such a sweet lady, Bella. Much like your fiancé. I can see where he gets it from.”

“His mom raised him right,” I smiled. “So, do you regret it?”

“Regret what?”

“Mom, really? Your tattoo that you got,” I laughed.

“I regretted it last night when I tried to go to bed,” Renee grumbled. “I couldn’t get comfortable. What prompted me to get the damn thing on my ankle, I’ll have no clue.”

“It’s a pretty tattoo, Mom. Suits you,” I said as I finished my breakfast.

“The two that you got yesterday are beautiful too. Not to mention the one on your ribs,” Renee said. “What does it mean again?”

“I love you. Only you. For eternity,” I replied, blushing slightly. “Edward has the same one on his hip.”

“Yeah, that surprises me. Edward is so refined. I would never peg him as a tattoo guy,” Renee tittered. “Though, I do have a question for you, Bellini.”

“Shoot.”

“Why the crest and the crown?”

“Edward’s my prince charming. Or rather, my geek charming. Also, the crest is a combination of his mother’s family crest and his father’s,” I said quietly. “I just hope he doesn’t freak out with the new ink on my neck. With his initials and our wedding date on it.”

“How are you wearing your hair for the wedding?” Renee asked.

“Up. I’m not afraid to show off what I did for him,” I said, almost defiantly. Renee smiled softly and kissed my cheek. She picked up my tray. I got up and padded to the guest bathroom on the floor after I swiped the outfit that Alice left for me on the bed. After I showered, I slipped on my shoes and curled my hair. I went downstairs. All of the girls were there. Plus Alex. “Hey, Alex. Not hanging with the boys today?”

“Fuck no,” he giggled. “They’re doing male bonding shit. Golf. Batting cages. Crap I do not care about. I figured I’d join you in getting a spa day. I need a facial. This dry weather is killing my pores.”

“Alex, you’ve been here less than a day,” Rose said with a wry grin.

“I miss my humidity of Chicago,” Alex said with a dismissive wave of the hand.

“Drama queen,” Rose snickered.

“Damn right, sugar,” he said, arching a sculpted brow.

“Okay, we need to go,” Alice said, clapping her hands. “We have a beautiful bride to buff, polish and poof within an inch of her life.”

“Alice, relax, sweetie,” Esme giggled. “This is Bella’s day. Not yours. So, chill out.”

“Yes, Mom,” Alice said. Her posture slumped and she was so defeated. We all chuckled at the 180 turn around that she had. I just shook it off and we got into the cars. I rode with Renee and Rose. Alice, Alex and Esme rode in Esme’s rental car. We pulled up to the spa and all got out of the cars. Rose sauntered up to the receptionist and informed her that we were here for a spa day under the name of Hale. She smiled and led us to the locker room where we were able to leave our clothes. Inside the lockers were fluffy white robes. We changed into the robes and went back out into the spa.

“Okay, who’s the bride?” asked a small woman.

“I am,” I said, raising my hand.

“Okay, you’re coming with me. The rest of you are getting massages,” she explained. “I’m Maya, by the way.”

“Isn’t Bella going to get a massage?” asked Alex.

“She will. She’s getting waxed first,” Maya snickered. I swore under my breath but plastered on a smile. I followed Maya to a room and she tossed me a towel. I covered up my body and sat down on the edge of the table. “Lay back, Mrs. Cullen.”

“How did you know?”

“Rose made the appointment,” Maya smiled. I rolled my eyes and lay back. She put the hot wax along my girlie bits and let it harden slightly. I bit my lip as she ripped out all of my hair and the top layer of my skin.

_Why do I do this?_

_Right, because Edward loves it._

_Does he wax for you?_

_No. That would be…_

_Fucking weird._

“All done, Bella,” Maya said as she put some cooling lotion on my burning skin. “I like your tattoo around your ankle. Is it new?”

“Yeah, just got it yesterday. Rose, Alice and I all got the same tattoos. My mom got one similar but with a mother quote,” I blushed. “’Mommies are just big little girls.’ It’s perfect for my mom because she’s my best friend.”

“Very cute,” Maya smiled. “Come on. Let’s get you massaged up and beautified.”

“Good luck,” I snickered. Maya rolled her eyes and led me to the room where everyone else was getting their massages. The rest of the morning was spent getting massaged, pampered and beautified. For the first time ever, I got a pedicure and a manicure. Rose wanted me to get fake nails put on but I abjectly refused. I just had my nails shaped and some neutral nail polish put on them.

After our day of beautification, we went back into the locker room. My velour track suit was not in my locker. Instead was a black and white dress. The dress itself was white and strapless. Over the top was a black overlay of lace. Alice smiled smugly as she helped me dress in my new clothes. I hadn’t even realized how fast the day had flown by. When I checked my phone, it was nearly time to meet with Angela Weber’s father who was going to perform our ceremony.

Angela was completely surprised at the fact that I was engaged and getting married by her father. I was over at Pastor Weber’s home with Renee when I came out to make final payments the week after Thanksgiving. Angela was visiting, holding a baby. Her daughter, Reagan. Her and Ben got married right out of college. I hadn’t even thought about inviting her since we hadn’t talked since college graduation. After the meeting with her dad, we went out for coffee and reconnected. I invited her verbally and had Edward rush out an invitation. Angela and Ben would definitely be there and I was so excited.

The rest of our group got dressed and we loaded up into the cars, driving to the Botanic Gardens. I was a bundle of anxious nerves. My leg was bouncing uncontrollably in the front seat of the car.

“Bella, you are making me nervous,” Rose giggled from the backseat of Renee’s Lexus. “What’s wrong?”

“I can’t wait to see Edward,” I said eagerly. “It’s been nearly a day since I’ve seen him last and we’re getting married tomorrow!”

“We know, sweetie,” Renee giggled. “I’ve never seen you this excited.”

“It’s not every day that you marry your soul mate,” I said, arching my newly sculpted brow. I ran my hand through my curled hair and glanced down at my beautiful engagement ring. Soon, I’d be Mrs. Edward Cullen. His wife.

“So, what did you get Edward for the wedding and for Christmas?” Rose asked, waggling her brows.

“This is part of it,” I said, displaying my neck tattoo. “For Christmas, I got him season tickets to the Cubs. I also got him a 12-string guitar. Alice helped me with that. For our wedding, I got him a book. Or rather had a book made for us. You remember Victoria, right?”

“Yeah. She took those awesome photos that are in _Glamour,_ ” Rose grinned. “Great article, by the way.”

“Thanks,” I smiled. “Anyhow, I had some photos taken in lingerie and um, naked. Victoria put them into a photo book with words about love, our relationship, and quotes from our favorite books and artists. I compiled the text and she made it one cohesive product. I was flipping through it before I wrapped it. Oh my god, it’s gorgeous. She also included several photos from the foundation shoot and engagement photos.”

“It’s probably safe to say that it’s not going to be on your coffee table,” Renee snickered.

“Ah, no. I was perfectly covered but there are some shots that are pretty risqué. He’ll get it after the ceremony. At the hotel,” I blushed.

“My Bellini has turned on her inner sex goddess,” Rose said proudly. I shot a look over my shoulder, staring at my best friend. Her hair was curled like a Vargas girl and her dress was a deep burgundy. Her makeup was smoky and she looked so striking.

“We’re here,” Renee smiled. “I can’t believe you chose the botanic gardens, Bella.”

“It’s where we had our first date. Our first kiss. Where we said that we were exclusive,” I blushed. “It won’t be as beautiful as when we were here in May, but it’s still important.”

Renee parked the car and we grabbed our purses. It was a bit chilly. However, it was downright balmy compared to Chicago. I didn’t want to put on a jacket to hide my dress so I just dealt with it. We walked toward the entrance of the botanic gardens and there standing like a Greek God was my Edward. He was in a black suit, white shirt and burgundy tie. His bronze hair was tamed. Well, for him. He was wearing his glasses and fussing with his watch. He was speaking with Pastor Weber, smiling nervously.

“Ah, there she is,” Pastor Weber said when he noticed me. I picked up my pace and ran into Edward’s arms. When I was enveloped by his strong body, I inhaled. His sweet scent of cologne, body wash and Edward invaded my senses.

_I missed this._

I ran my hands along his back and he hissed quietly. I pulled away and he kissed my soft lips. “Hello, Mrs. Cullen,” he smirked.

“Not yet, Mr. Cullen,” I laughed. “How are you Pastor Weber?”  We hugged and he kissed my cheek.

“I’m good. Excited to marry you and your handsome groom here,” he smiled warmly. “Come. Let’s go to the ceremony site. It’s quite spectacular.”

Edward offered me his arm and we walked through the botanic gardens to the Christmas display. The trees were lit up in a million twinkle lights. Around them were white chairs trimmed in red ribbon. There were also red floral arrangements set up around the ceremony site. There was a small raised platform with an arch. It was decorated with red and white chiffon and roses.

“Okay, here’s where you’re going to be standing. Exchanging your vows,” Pastor Weber said. “Do you want me to have something prepared or are you going to say your own vows?”

“Our own,” we replied simultaneously. Edward and I shared a look and giggled.

“Good lord, you’re talking at the same time,” Pastor Weber quipped. “Okay, so, who is going to walk you down the aisle, Bella?”

“Um,” I floundered. “Crap.” I shot a look at Phil who was talking to Marcus and Demetri. I then looked at Charlie who was speaking quietly to Alice. I blew out a breath and stared blankly. “I don’t know.”

“If Charlie wasn’t here, who would walk you down the aisle, Bella?” Edward asked quietly.

“Phil,” I answered. “But, I feel so guilty.”

“Can I make a suggestion?” Renee spoke up. “I think that Charlie and I can put aside our differences and both walk you down the aisle. Phil, you don’t mind do you?”

“Nah,” Phil said amiably. “I’m good.”

“Okay. The string quartet will be to your left and will be playing quiet music until we get the go ahead from your wedding planner, Alice,” Pastor Weber chuckled. Alice smiled from her spot next to Charlie. “Let me get things straight. Alex is your ring bearer and flower girl? I don’t see a child.”

“I’m Alex,” he chirped, bouncing on his toes.

“He’s a child at heart,” Edward whispered conspiratorially. “Just go with it.”

“Right,” Pastor Weber laughed nervously. “Alice is being escorted by Demetri. And Rose is being escorted by Jasper.”  We nodded and laced our fingers together. “Let’s practice the processional and we should be good to go.”

Edward kissed my forehead and we scattered. Pastor Weber spoke quietly to Edward and Esme as we were preparing for our rehearsal. We ran through the processional and the ceremony twice before we decided to call it a night. It was getting colder as we were standing there and I was beginning to shiver. Edward, the consummate gentleman that he is, removed his suit jacket and slipped it over my shoulders.

“We have the rehearsal down. All we need to do is have the ceremony,” Pastor Weber said with a friendly smile. “I’m planning on being here around one. The ceremony starts at two. Are you having a photographer?”

“A friend of ours from Chicago is doing our pictures,” I explained. “Her assistant will be here with the guys and she’ll be with me while I get ready for the big moment.”

“Wonderful. If there isn’t anything else, I’m going to head home and prepare my sermon for Christmas Day. I’ll see you both tomorrow,” Pastor Weber said. He bowed gallantly and left the botanic gardens.

“Okay, let’s head back to our house for an early Christmas,” Renee said. We all walked out to the parking lot of the botanic gardens. I slipped into the car with Edward. As soon as the door was closed, Edward leaned across the console, cupping my face. His lips moved ardently against mine as we made out for a good ten minutes in the rental car.

He pulled away and gave me my favorite smile. “Hi,” he said adorably. “I missed you.”

“We just spent an hour standing next to each other, dork,” I giggled.

“You know what I mean,” he said with a dramatic eye roll. “I missed sleeping with you. I almost went into Jasper’s room so I could have a warm body next to me.  But it’s Jasper.”

“He’d probably call you a pussy and ask for your man card,” I snorted. I clapped my hands over my mouth and stared at Edward with a look of shock. “I’m sorry. That just slipped out.”

“It was funny and very, very true,” Edward chortled. “So I’m a pussy for wanting my gorgeous fiancée next to me. Shoot me.”

“I’d rather not,” I said, arching my brow. “I like you too much.”

“Ready to have our Christmas?” Edward asked, his eyes dancing with mirth.

“Bring it, baby.”

Edward smiled and laced his fingers with mine. He brought our twined hands up to his lips and kissed my knuckles. He put the car into drive. We sped along the highway to Renee’s home. Edward parked the rental car in the driveway and we headed inside. Before we even got to the door, Alice whipped it open. “What took you so long? Get lost?”

“No, Younger,” Edward said as he ruffled her hair. “We were talking.”

“Sure you were. Explain why Bella’s lipstick is all smeared?” Alice challenged.

“I had some mistletoe hanging on the rearview mirror,” he said. “Sue me.”

“Well, we’ve been waiting to eat dinner because of you two,” Alice said, putting her hands on hips. She grabbed my elbow and we skipped to the massive dining room. Set up on the table was a traditional holiday meal.

“Mom, I know you did not cook this,” I said.

“It’s called a caterer, Isabella. Relax,” Renee giggled. “Though, I do have some bananas. Where’s the deep fryer?”

“Honey, no,” Phil said as he caressed her cheek. “Just, no.”

“Thank you, Phil,” I sighed.

“Do I want to know?” Esme asked, quirking a brow at Renee.

“Bella’s favorite dessert when she was a kid was deep fried bananas and tartar sauce,” Renee said proudly.

“No, it wasn’t. She deluded herself into believing that,” I said, shooting my mother a glance.

“What? I thought you loved it,” Renee said.

“I’d rather eat moldy, rotten cheese than that, Mom,” I said dryly.

“That’s really gross, Bellini,” Rose said as she scrunched her nose.

“I know,” I replied.

We ate our dinner and Renee shared stories of my clumsy moments as a child. I was permanently a shade of red as I listened to her tales. Edward traced his fingers up and down my leg as he laughed heartily at my travesties as a klutzy, sullen teenager. Esme then took the floor and shared some interesting stories about Edward. While he was a very suave and debonair man now, he had his own clumsy and ungainly moments. She explained that there was a time during his senior year of high school that showering was not popular. Edward blushed and he ducked his head. His eyes were slightly pained and I knew that it was because of what James did to him in the locker room.

“We’re going to head out on the veranda, Mom,” I said. I pulled on Edward’s hand and we walked outside. I sat him down on the ledge of the ornate patio. “Talk to me, baby.”

“You know why,” he whispered.

“James is a moron who shouldn’t have touched you without your permission. Edward, I don’t care that you had a time in your life where you were icky. I love you. We all have those times,” I said, brushing his hair off his face. “We just cope with them in different ways.”

“I know,” he said as he wrapped his arms around my waist. “I love you, Bella.”

“I love you more, Edward,” I said as kissed his earlobe.

“While we’re out here, I want to give you one of my Christmas presents for you,” Edward said as he pulled away.

“Edward, we’re getting married tomorrow. I don’t need Christmas presents. I have you and that’s all that matters,” I said.

“Did you get me something?” he countered.

“Yeah,” I said exasperatingly.

“Then shut it and except this,” Edward said as he placed a small box in my hand. I tore into the wrapping and opened up the tiny black velvet box. Inside was a beautiful diamond heart pendant. In the center was a small keyhole.

“It’s beautiful, Edward,” I cooed. I looked up at him. I noticed that he had removed his tie and unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt. “You’re not getting any, baby.”

“I know. It’s part of a set, Bella,” he said, rolling his eyes. He pulled out a chain from his shirt and in his palm was a tiny, masculine looking key. “I hold the key to your heart, love. For as long as we’re together, I’ll be wearing this. Hopefully until we die.”

I closed my eyes and I felt tears fall down my cheeks. Edward plucked the box from my hands and wiped the tears away with the pads of his thumbs. I smiled at him. “That is so beautiful, Edward.”

“You are beautiful, Isabella,” he whispered. I leaned forward and brushed my lips against his. Edward’s tongue traced along my bottom lip and begged for entrance. I eagerly opened my mouth and his velvety tongue slid between my lips. My fingers tangled into his soft hair. I angled my head so I could deepen the kiss. Our tongues fought for dominance. Edward growled lowly and pulled me between his legs. I could feel his arousal poking me in the hip. His fingers glided down my ribs and took purchase on the top part of my ass. We broke apart, struggling for our breath. Edward’s lips stayed on my skin as he kissed down my neck. I moaned and rolled my hips against his erection, eliciting another low rumble from Edward’s chest.

“Edward? Bella?” called Jasper.  We pulled apart, looking incredibly guilty. “Oh, shit. I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s not a big deal,” Edward said huskily. “If you hadn’t come out, things might have gotten out of control.”

“Right,” Jasper smirked. “We’re doing the gift exchange. And Edward, your mom wants to talk to you.”

“We’ll be right in,” I said. Jasper gave us a smile and slipped back into the house.

Edward reached for the pendant he gave me and went to put it on. “I can do it,” I said, blushing. Edward arched a brow over his glasses but acquiesced. I put on the pendant and ran my fingers over the glittering diamonds. “It’s so beautiful, Edward.”

“It pales in comparison to you, gorgeous,” he said with a crooked smirk.

“Yeah. That was cheesy, Edward,” I snickered.

He wrinkled his nose and looked at me. “It was. Thank you for…well, helping me in there. And getting me out of an uncomfortable situation.”

“I’d do anything for you, Edward,” I said, caressing his cheeks. He kissed me five times, quickly in succession before heading back inside to our family. Esme took Edward’s hand and led him into Renee’s study. I went into the living room. Everyone was gathered around the large Christmas tree located there. The living room was decked out in red and gold decorations. The fireplace was blazing and it looked so homey.

“Since we don’t have a traditional Christmas, we’re going to play a game,” Renee said cheerfully. “Each of you is going to get a number. That number is going to tell you when you can get your present. The presents are in the basket under the tree. I got some random things from some shops around Phoenix. If you like your present after you open it, you keep it. If you don’t want to risk opening a present you might not like, you can steal a present that already has been opened. The person you stole from gets to choose from the basket. Now, keep in mind, the presents are pretty random and not gender specific. Meaning, if you pick a blue present, it won’t be a man’s gift.”

“Renee, you didn’t need to do this,” Esme said. Edward sat down next to me and laced his fingers with mine. I kissed his cheek and cuddled next to him.

“Nonsense. It’s a Dwyer family tradition. However, it’s a lot more fun with a ton of people like this. After we finish the game, then Bella and Edward can do their rehearsal gifts for their bridesmaids and groomsmen.” Renee handed out cards with numbers on them and the game ensued. Marcus was first and he picked up a gift. When he opened it up, it was a women’s pedicure kit. He scowled but settled into his seat. Rose was next and she plucked the pedicure kit from Marcus. He smiled gratefully and grabbed another gift. The next present was Diamondbacks baseball hat.

The game lasted for an hour or so. The biggest present was a spa gift basket with a back scratcher. That gift was passed back and forth so many times. Edward was the last one to open a present and he snatched the gift basket from Alex with a maniacal laugh. Alex grumbled and picked up the final present from under the tree. “Fruit of the month? Give me back my spa basket, Cullen.”

“Nope,” Edward smirked as he hugged the basket to his chest. “Mine.”

“No, you’re probably going to give it to Bella,” Alex said.

“I’ve always wanted a,” Edward pulled out a jar, “Walnut shell mask to cleanse my pores. Makes the skin silky smooth.”

“Right, Cullen,” Demetri snorted.

Edward rolled his eyes and grabbed my hand. He picked up a large bag that we carried in from his rental car. In that bag was the presents for our parents and attendants. Edward carried the bag and we distributed our presents. Edward got the guys a wine opening set and a black leather flask with their initials on it. I got the girls their jewelry and purse for the evening. For our parents, Edward and I got a personalized engagement photo book. We both wrote our families notes on the inner binding of the book, thanking them for their love and support.

Edward and I shared a look and stood in front of the Christmas tree. “First off, we want to thank you for being here and sharing in our special day,” I began. “God, that sounded so contrived.”

“It’s all good, Bellini,” Rose bellowed from Tim’s lap.

“We do appreciate your willingness to be come out to Phoenix and celebrate our marriage,” Edward said smoothly. “And on Christmas Eve, no less. I just can’t believe that it’s actually here. We’re getting married tomorrow. Our families are here and life couldn’t be more perfect. Anyhow, these gifts are a small token of our appreciation. It means more to us than you can possibly imagine that you are here and we love you all.”

“Can we open them now?” Alice chirped.

“Yes, Younger,” Edward sighed. “God, we’re 31. You’d figure she’d relax with the presents.”

“I love getting presents. Especially from my new sister,” Alice giggled. She grinned and tore into the box that I handed to her. “Oh my GOD! Bella, this is so pretty!” She took out the black diamond and white diamond necklace that I had got her and Rosalie. There was also a matching pair of earrings. I found something similar on a website but Edward insisted that I get them the real thing. I nearly had a heart attack when I saw the total at the jewelers. Edward just kissed my temple and said ‘What’s mine is yours, baby.’

_I love it when he calls me ‘baby.’_

The guys opened up their presents and they were absolutely thrilled. Renee, Esme and Charlie all tore into their packages and promptly began crying. Or rather, Esme and Renee did. Charlie just smiled softly as he flipped through the book.

Edward pulled me into his lap and handed me two boxes. “These are for you. The larger one, wait to open until you’re alone. The smaller one you can open up now,” he said softly.

“Hold on,” I said. I hopped off his lap and grabbed Edward’s presents and handed them to him. “I got you something, too. You go first.”

Edward smiled and tore into the envelope first. He grinned widely when he saw what I got him. “Season tickets to the Cubs? How?”

“Demetri helped me with that one. It’s right behind their dugout,” I said as I pointed on the map of Wrigley Field. “Open the next one.”

He arched a brow and tore into the tiny box. He took out the small guitar ornament and smiled. “A guitar ornament. Very cute.”

“Well, I couldn’t bring your present with us. It’s at Alice and Jasper’s. I got you a twelve string guitar, case and the picks you like,” I blushed.

“Shut the fuck up,” he said, his jaw scraping the floor. “A twelve string guitar? Bella! Oh my God! That is so awesome. Thank you, baby. I love you.” He cupped my face with his hands and kissed me sweetly. “What did I do to deserve you?”

“The same thing I did to deserve you,” I said against his mouth.

“Okay, your turn,” he said putting two boxes on my lap.

“Open the bigger one by myself?”

“You can open it now, but I wrote something in there for you. Read that on your own,” Edward said quietly as he caressed my back. I nodded and tore into the smaller box. Inside there was a frame.

With a picture of a car?

“Um, honey, this is great. But why would I want a picture of a car?” I snickered.

“Well, it’s not just any picture. That’s _your_ car,” Edward said smugly. “It’s at Mom’s.”

“You bought me a car. For Christmas?” I squeaked.

“You hate driving in the snow and this beast has the highest safety rating,” Edward said as he pointed to the silver SUV. “Like the guitar you got me, though, I couldn’t bring it with us.”

“I should be pissed,” I said. “But I know you miss your Volvo.”

“Bella, I’d gladly give you my Volvo if it means you’re safe. However, I’d figure you’d want your own car to drive around in the snowy weather,” Edward snickered. “Do you like it?”

“I do. Thank you,” I said as I kissed his pouty lips. Edward pulled away and pushed the larger box in my lap. I smiled as I tore into it. I placed the elegant wrapping paper on the floor. “Did you wrap this?”

“I did,” he said proudly.

“Your talents are endless, Mr. Cullen,” I said as I tweaked his nose. He rolled his eyes. I lifted the lid to the box and nestled inside the tissue paper were two books. My new initials were embossed on the covers. “These are beautiful, Edward.”

“They’re journals,” Edward murmured. “A place to write your thoughts, your dreams, your nonsense, anything you want. I took the liberty to write the first entry, but where you go from there is up to you, Bella.”

“I’ll treasure them. Always,” I said as I hugged the black books to my chest.

“As much as I hate to separate you two, Edward, it’s time to head back to the hotel,” Jasper said with a slight grimace.

“Crap,” he grumbled.

“Edward, just think. The next time I see you, it’ll be when I walk down the aisle. I’ll be the one in white,” I said, twining my hands in this soft, silken tresses.

“I’ll be in the monkey suit,” he snorted. “Mrs. Cullen. I love you.”

“I love you more, Edward,” I murmured as I threw my arms around his neck. He kissed the sensitive spot behind my ear and tightened his hold on me. Jasper gently tugged on Edward’s sleeve. Edward mumbled that he didn’t want to let me go but did. He kissed me passionately before all of the guys left the house.

“Bella, why don’t you shower and get ready for bed,” Renee said quietly. “I know you’re itching to read what Edward wrote you.”

“Thanks, Mom,” I said. “What time do I need to be up?”

“The makeup artist and hair stylists will be here at nine,” Rose said. “So, you can sleep in a little bit.”

“Like I’ll be able to sleep tonight,” I joked.

“Bella, makeup artists can only do so much,” Alice chided. “You need to get a good night’s sleep. Do I need to give you a Tylenol PM?”

“No, Alice,” I sighed, glaring at my sister-in-law. Or rather, future sister-in-law. “I’m going. See you all tomorrow.”

“Good night, Bellini,” Rose said as she hugged me tightly. I returned her embrace and went to hug my mom, Alice and Esme. I smiled, grabbing my journals and went upstairs to my bedroom. I stripped out of my dress and took a quick shower. I slipped on a t-shirt of Edward’s, inhaling his perfect scent. I crawled between the sheets and opened up the journal that Edward had gotten me for Christmas.

On the first page, in his perfectly tiny script was a letter written to me. I ran my fingers over the words and smiled.

_December 23 rd, 2011. The eve of our wedding…_

_My dearest Isabella,_

_Once upon a time, in a far away land, there lived a beautiful princess. Her name was Isabella. Her skin was the most alluring shade of alabaster that turned a lovely shade of rose when she blushed. Which was quite often. Her hair was as soft as a hundred feathers and the color of mahogany. Her smile was sweet and endearing. Her mind was brilliant. Her heart was compassionate. Her soul was loving. She was perfect._

_In a distant kingdom lived a lonely prince. His name was Edward.  He was sad and forlorn because he thought that he would never find his true love. His mother and twin sister were supportive, but his heart was incomplete. However, his feelings were his own fault. Due to his fear. Fear of failure. Fear of rejection. Fear of the unknown._

_One night, the prince stumbled across the beautiful princess and they began talking. Their conversation was about music, love and beliefs. Surprisingly, their beliefs about love, music and life were the same. The princess, in her own way, had her own fears. That drew the prince in. He wanted more. Their relationship grew through conversations and letters. At one point, the prince offered to visit the princess in her kingdom and they did. They met and the fears that the prince had melted away when he stared into the chocolate depths of the princess. When he touched the princess, a shot of electricity traveled through his skin and his heart stammered against his ribs. He was in love. In love with the princess. He wanted nothing more than to be with her forever._

_Unfortunately, the visit was short lived. The prince needed to return to his own kingdom to attend to his own subjects. The prince and princess kept in contact with more letters and conversations. Their relationship grew. Their love was reciprocated. Never in all his life had the prince experienced such joy and exultation._

_One day in August, the prince surprised the princess. He met her and asked for her hand. With tears in her beautiful eyes, she said yes and he put the ring on her finger, proclaiming:_ Ti amo. Solo lei. Per tutta di eternità. _I love you. Only you. For all eternity. And he did. Loved her. Wanted to marry her._

_And he will. On December 24 th, the prince will marry his gorgeous princess. They will be together for all eternity, loving, living and enjoying each other. They will receive their happily ever after. The prince couldn’t wait. But he will for he knows that he will marry his best friend. His first and only lover. His wife. His soul mate. _

_This is the end of this story. However, it’s the beginning of a new chapter for the prince and princess. Together, they will tackle everything. With their love, anything is possible._

_All my love. Forever,_

_Your Geek Charming_

I closed the book and wiped the tears that gathered on my cheeks. “Can he be anymore perfect?” I hugged the book to my chest and curled under the covers, falling into a deep and restful sleep.

xx ANSOL xx

The next morning dawned sunny. Very sunny. Magically sunny. _Perfect for a wedding_. I smiled and stretched my body. I reached and picked up my phone. I had two new texts.

_It’s eight. Only six more hours until our wedding – E_

_Mrs. Cullen – E_

 I rolled my eyes and tapped out my response. _Not like you’re counting the seconds or anything, dork – B_

_Geek…get it right, baby. And I did figure out the seconds. As of right now, we have 19,120 seconds before our wedding – E_

_Did you read your journal? – E_

_Oh my god, yes! Edward, I was bawling. You are so perfect – B_

_No, I’m not. I just wrote our story. Very briefly. But I’m glad you liked it, gorgeous – E_

_I love you, angel – B_

_I love you more, gorgeous. See you in 18,854 seconds – E_

I got up from the bed and grabbed my velour track suit which was left on the chair in my bedroom. I pulled it on and brushed my teeth. I picked up my journal along with a pen and padded downstairs to the dining room where there was a ton of food. In the kitchen, Alice and Rose were seated in makeup chairs getting their faces done up. “Morning everyone!”

“Good morning, Mrs. Cullen,” Rose winked from her perch. “How did you sleep?”

“Very well,” I said as I sat down, grabbing a bagel. “I dreamt about my groom.”

“Saucy dreams?” Alice asked, waggling her brows.

“No, Alice,” I sighed. “God, you have sex on the brain. You and Jasper are match made in the bedroom.”

“I know,” Alice giggled. “My Jazzy is a wildcat. So am I.”

“What’s your favorite position, Ali?” Rose asked.

“Doggie style,” Alice replied, not batting an eyelash. “You?”

“Sixty-nine,” Rose answered. “How about you, Bella? What’s your favorite sexual position?”

“Um…”I blushed. “I’m going to get some coffee. Do you all want some?”

“Oh, no. Spill it, Dwyer,” Alice said.

“Shit,” I grumbled. I stared at my two friends and they looked at me expectantly. “I’m on my back and my legs are over Edward’s shoulders.”

“Nice,” Rose said as she held out her hand. “But, I do suggest sixty-nine. You’ll like it. Especially since you said that Edward has a magical tongue.”

I buried my head in my hands and groaned. As I was trying to will the Earth to open me up and swallow me whole, a stylist came up to me and began attacking my head. My hair was curled, twisted and pinned up into an elegant up-do. The stylist put on the tiara I chose for my hair and pinned it into my chestnut locks. Behind the tiara, my veil was placed in my hair. Once my hair was done, my makeup was applied by the same makeup artist as Alice. The makeup was soft and natural, enhancing my features.

“You look beautiful, Bella,” Alice murmured.

“Thank you, Alice,” I smiled, looking at her in the mirror.

“I have something from your groom. Your wedding present,” Alice said. “You get one an hour until you walk down the aisle. So here’s your first one.”

Alice placed a bag in my lap and scampered away. I blushed and opened the bag. Inside there was a small box and a card. I ripped open the envelope. Inside on a plain card with a red heart was Edward’s distinct script. I opened the card and read it.

_Dearest Isabella,_

_In four short hours, you will be my wife. Mrs. Edward Cullen. I can’t wait and I still can’t believe that you said yes. Bella, I love you more than my own life. In these cards, I’m going to share my wishes and hopes for our lives together. So, here’s my first wish._

_For us to be happy. Forever._

_I love you and I’ll see you in 14,400 seconds._

_SGB_

“Only Edward,” I chuckled. I picked up the ornate box and opened it. Inside were a pair of diamond and ruby earrings. “Oh my.”

“Aren’t they gorgeous?” Alice chirped. She placed the earrings into my ears. As she did, I heard a quiet click of a camera. I looked over and saw Victoria with her massive camera.

“Congratulations, Bella,” she said with a wide grin. “Are you ready?”

“More than you can possibly imagine,” I replied.

The next hour was spent having breakfast with my bridesmaids. They also gave several presents. Lingerie. Expensive, see-through, naughty lingerie. Even Victoria participated. Her present was the raunchiest. A black corset and crotchless panties, along with two sets of handcuffs and some kind of whip looking thing. I blushed a deep crimson with that.

Alice handed me another present from Edward after our naughty lingerie gift exchange. It was another card and a small box. I tore into the card and eagerly read his sweet note.

_Dear Bella,_

_T-minus three hours and counting. I don’t know about you but I’m chomping at the bit. I’m sitting in my tuxedo imagining what you will look like in your wedding gown. My guess is that you’re going to look like an angel. The most beautiful angel in all of the world. I’m so blessed to say that you’re mine, baby._

_Anyhow, my second wish and hope for our marriage healthy children. Lots of them. Well, you know what I mean. You have no idea how ecstatic you made me in Maui when you said that you wanted to be the mother of my children. I can’t wait until we start trying. (Tonight sounds really good, if you ask me.)_

_Your horny soon-to-be husband,_

_Edward_

I chuckled and shook my head. I opened the box and inside on the velvet pillow was a matching bracelet to the earrings that were in my ears. Esme, dressed in her outfit, came and put my bracelet on my wrist. “He truly loves you, Bella. I couldn’t ask for a more perfect match for my sweet boy. I love you and I’m so happy you came into our lives,” she whispered as she hugged me.

“I love you, too, Esme,” I said into her soft hair.

“Come. It’s time to get you into your dress,” Esme said with a soft smile. I nodded and went up to my mom’s bedroom where my dress was being stored. Rose handed me a red and black gift bag. I arched a brow. Rose pushed me into the bathroom and I closed the door. Inside the bag was my lingerie. Or rather, my panties. Since my dress was kind of strapless and I didn’t have much in the boob department, I wasn’t wearing a bra. The panties were seriously dental floss. Crotchless dental floss. In white. I blew out a breath and slid up my legs. I also noticed my garter inside the bag. It was red and black, matching the theme of the wedding. I put on a robe and went out into my mom’s bedroom.

Alice was holding my dress and with Rose and Renee’s help, I stepped into it. I slid my arms through the chiffon straps and the dress was hoisted over my body. I held up my white gown as Alice laced me up in the back. My dress was an A-line gown with crystals and beading all along the bodice. The bottom of the dress and the laces were the same color as the bridesmaid dresses in a deep crimson red. There was also some other red crystals along the bodice as well. My shoes were also going to be a bright red color.

As Alice tied me into the dress. The beautiful dress that she designed, Victoria snapped pictures. As soon as I was locked and loaded into my gown, my mom handed me a small box. “This was Gran’s.” I opened the box and inside was a delicately crocheted handkerchief with blue and white thread. “She carried at her wedding. I carried it at mine and now you’re carrying it at yours. It’s your something old and blue.”

“Oh, Mom,” I sniffled as I hugged her. “It’s so beautiful. Thank you.”

“Your something new is your dress,” Alice chirped.

“Your something borrowed is your purse,” Rose said as she handed me a satin red clutch. “I love that purse and I want it back. Got it?”

“Yes ma’am,” I said with a salute.

“And here’s another present from Edward,” Alice said.

“Holy hell,” I said as I opened the envelope. “How many presents did he get me?”

“If he had his choice, he would have bought the whole store,” Alice snorted. “Nothing but the best for my Bella.”

“You imitate him perfectly,” I laughed. Alice winked and led me to the bench while I read the third note.

_My only love,_

_I asked Alice to give this to you after you put on your beautiful dress. You’ll see why when you open it. You are probably the most beautiful woman in the entire room right now. And no, I’m not biased. I’m just speaking the truth. You are the most beautiful woman in the world. To me. And you always will be._

_My third wish for our marriage I stole. From the esteemed Robbie Hart from_ The Wedding Singer _. (I’m a geek, what can I say?)_

**I wanna make you smile whenever you're sad  
Carry you around when your arthritis is bad  
All I wanna do is grow old with you  
  
I'll get your medicine when your tummy aches  
Build you a fire if the furnace breaks  
Oh it could be so nice, growing old with you  
  
I'll miss you  
Kiss you  
Give you my coat when you are cold  
  
Need you  
Feed you  
Even let ya hold the remote control  
  
So let me do the dishes in our kitchen sink  
Put you to bed if you've had too much to drink  
I could be the man who grows old with you  
I wanna grow old with you** **__**

_I love you, my Bella. It’s less than an hour before I see you and you’ll be my wife._

_Your Edward_

“My brother is a total cheeseball,” Alice giggled as I handed her the card. “Only he would quote _The Wedding Singer_.”

“I think it’s cute,” I said. I opened the large box and gasped at what lay inside. “Holy fuck.”

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Alice asked as she lifted the necklace from the pillow. She placed the diamond and ruby necklace around my neck and clasped it. “Almost done, Bella.”

I ran my fingers over the gems and sniffled quietly. “Don’t cry, Bellini,” Rose said as she sat down next to me.

“Happy tears,” I said, wiping my cheeks. Alice knelt in front of me and gently patted down my skin. I looked at my two bridesmaids. They were so different but I considered both of them to be my best friends. Rose was tall and blonde. Alice was petite and had black hair. “You guys look beautiful. I really like the dresses.”

“Me too. I may venture into bridal now,” Alice said as she finished adjusting my face. “Your dress is so unique. Different. But elegant.”

“You’re supposed to say that, Alice. You designed it,” I joked.

Alice waved her hand and we went downstairs. We took pictures outside in the backyard with all of the women. About 1:30, Alice handed me the final box as we were getting into the stretch limo. There was no card. Just a box. I opened it and inside was a ruby and diamond ring. I picked it up and looked at it. Alice pointed to the band. Inside, inscribed on the metal was a message.

_My love. My wife. My soul mate. 12/24/11_

“He couldn’t get the wedding ring inscribed so he had this inscribed,” Alice explained. I took the ring out and slid it on my right hand. I blushed at the new bling I had on my body. I was probably wearing more than I made in the past five years at Twilight and Eclipsed Sun. However, I didn’t want to think about that. I wanted to focus my thoughts on my husband.

My Edward.

We were committing ourselves to each other in front of our families, friends and God. We loved each other and wanted to be with each other forever. I was vibrating inside, anxious to see my groom.

We pulled up to the botanic gardens and went toward the small building near the ceremony site. Renee and Charlie were waiting inside. They were talking quietly. They were not as tense around each other but there was a level of discomfort between the two. Renee was wearing a muted red dress with silver accents. Her short brown hair was curled and had rhinestone clips attached to it. Charlie was wearing a black tuxedo with a black vest.

“You both look perfect,” I said as I walked up to my parents.

“Thanks, baby girl,” Renee said as she kissed my cheek. “You are so lovely.”

I blushed and ducked my head. Charlie hugged me awkwardly, kissing my temple. “I got you something, Bells. It’s not a lot but is a representation from my side of the family,” he mumbled. He handed me a small box. I opened it up and inside was a brooch in the shape of a swan. “It was my grandmother’s. I was going to give it to your mom. I wanted to marry her, but obviously that didn’t work out. Anyhow, I wanted you to have it.”

“Thank you, Charlie,” I said, tears flowing down my cheeks. “It’s beautiful.”

Alice took the brooch and attached on my left hip, next to the ruching on my dress. Rose handed me my red bouquet and they each clasped their white ones. We took some pictures and then headed out to the ceremony site. I was dancing on my toes, wanting to run up to the altar. As soon as the string quartet finished their song, a new one wafted through the breeze. Demetri appeared out of nowhere and offered his arm to Alice. Jasper did the same to Rose and Alex was bouncing on his toes so he could do his thing.

“You ready, Bella?” Renee asked.

“I’ve never been more ready,” I said confidently. Alice tugged on Alex’s suit coat and he grinned widely. He sashayed down the aisle, spreading red flower petals on the ground. The crowd snickered quietly as he danced to the front of the altar. Next, Alice and Demetri walked up to the altar. He was wearing a tailored tuxedo like all of them guys. He and Jasper wore red tuxedo vests and ties. Charlie, Phil and Marcus wore black and Edward was wearing white.

Once Demetri and Alice got to the front, Jasper and Rose went down the aisle. As they moved away, my heart pounded in chest, slamming against my ribs. I gripped onto Charlie. He laid his hand over mine and cooed quietly in my ear. “Don’t let me fall,” I whispered.

“We won’t,” Charlie murmured back. “I love you, Bells.”

“I love you, too, Charlie,” I said, blinking away tears. He wiped them away and kissed my cheek.

As I said that, the musicians played a new tune. It was the lullaby that Edward had written for me. I smiled and took a deep breath. Renee kissed my cheek and Charlie led me to the end of the aisle. I gripped my bouquet as we slowly walked up to the altar. I kept my eyes trained on the ground so I wouldn’t fall over the flowers. My grasp on Charlie’s arm was tight and almost painful. He didn’t complain.

We got to the altar and I took a deep breath. I looked up and into the golden eyes of my love. And it took my breath away…

**A/N: Please don’t hate me. Please! It’s a good cliffie. I’ll finish the wedding and wedding night in Edward’s point of view. He’s an emotional wreck. Just like Bella. Anyhow, if you want some sneak peaks, check out my blog (link in my profile) or check out my tumblr (again link in my profile). Pictures of the dresses, presents, and other wedding goodies are posted there. Leave me love. Por favor!**


	39. Going to the Chapel...erm, Garden...erm, I'm Getting MARRIED!

**I'd like to send a shout out to a couple of people who have been seriously making writing this story so much fun. Thank you to Leslie (StarttheFantasy), Ashley (edwardsouthernbella), Stephanie (luvstwilight09), Lexi (SexyLexiCullen), Kiki (kikithedreamer) and Kyla (theonlykyla) for their support and pimp-age of the story. I love you, ladies! MUAH! Also, thank you to the ladies of The Lemonade Stand for their mention on their blog! Thank you to Wendy from TwilightFicZone for the wonderful review on her blog! I’m truly humbled at the response to this story. I mean, wow! Also to all of my frequent reviewers…you know who you are, especially Sandra, Mrs. Bella Masen, BernieR, dj071688, phoebelicious, SoraChan01, WhatObsession17, Leibeezer, missie33, Smusic and tropicnebula! Your reviews and words of encouragement make me so happy. Thank you! And they make me write faster!**

**Also, I have a recommendation and shout out. ExquisiteEdward and the story _The Color of Loneliness._ Read it!**

**Also, I don't own any of this. I make no money for writing these stories. Though I would like to. I just need to get an original thought or characters. Or something...**

**Chapter Thirty-Nine: Going to the Chapel…Erm, Garden, Erm…I’m Getting MARRIED!**

**EPOV**

“Edward, you need to calm down,” Demetri said as he watched me pace the hotel room for the millionth time. “Wearing a hole in the carpeting will not make time go faster so you can marry Bella.”

“I’ve been up since four, Dem,” I said, wanting to run my hands through my hair. However, Alex spent nearly an hour trying to tame the strands and it was somewhat normal looking. “I want to see my bride. Marry her. Love her. Kiss her.”

“Fuck her,” Jasper snickered from his spot on the couch. I picked up a pillow and whipped it at his head.

“Shut up, douche,” I snarled. “I don’t want to fuck her.”

“Yes, you do,” Jasper sighed. “Dude, you’re wound so tight. To quote Ferris Bueller, if I stuck a piece a coal up your ass, you’d shit a diamond in two weeks.”

“I hate you, Jasper. You’ve been demoted. Demetri, you’re my best man now,” I spat.

“Edward, really. Relax,” Marcus said, putting his hand on my shoulder. “We’re heading to the gardens in ten minutes. Taking some pictures and before you know it; Bella will be walking down the aisle to you in her white dress.”

Hearing that, I took a deep breath. I gave Marcus a smile and hugged him. “Thanks. I needed that. Too bad my brothers were being assholes,” I said shooting Demetri and Jasper a glare.

“Jasper was being the asshole. I just told you to calm down,” Demetri laughed. I sighed and flopped down on the couch. I twisted my promise ring on my right hand. I flipped it to that hand because the palladium ring that Bella had got me was going to be on my left. Alex handed me a glass of champagne and gently rubbed my back as we watched a football game. I chugged the fizzy drink and tried to calm my erratically sputtering heart.

The guys sat there watching the game. I just spaced out. Counting the minutes until the limo came to pick us up. Once the phone rang in the hotel room, I bounced up and nearly sprinted to the door. Jasper guffawed at my enthusiasm. “You think I’m kidding about the whole best man deal,” I said over my shoulder as I ran to the elevator. As soon as the elevator arrived, I hit the lobby and waved as the doors closed.

When I arrived in the lobby, a large man was standing near the door. “Mr. Cullen?” he asked.

“That’s me,” I said eagerly.

“Someone’s excited,” he chuckled. “I’m Gus and I’ll be your driver for today. Is there anyone else coming?”

“Yeah. They’re just slow,” I said wrinkling my nose.

“We’re not slow, Edwina. You’re just an ass,” Jasper snickered. “You couldn’t hold the damn elevator, could you?”

“Sorry,” I said unapologetically. “Just really excited. I’m like a kid on Christmas morning. I’m marrying my best friend today. Can’t you show a little enthusiasm? Please?”

“I’m excited for you, Edward,” Alex chirped. He linked his arm with mine. “I’ll probably be the same way with Demetri if he ever decides to propose. You’re going to be my man of honor.”

“Thanks, Alex. I’m touched. But come on!” I bounced on my toes as we followed Gus into his stretch Hummer. We piled into the limo and thankfully Demetri grabbed my suitcase which I had forgotten to get in my haste to make it down to the limo.

“You might need this, Edward,” he snickered. “I don’t think you want to do the walk of shame in your wedding tuxedo.”

“Thank you, Demetri,” I smiled. “I’m obviously not thinking.”

“That’s why you have us,” Demetri replied. “We’re your brains until after you say your vows.”

“No, Dem. You’re my brain. Jasper is a royal pain in my ass,” I said, shooting him a glare. “Seriously. Give Demetri the rings. You’ve been demoted. Chop, chop!”

“God, you are so acting like Alice right now it’s funny,” Jasper snickered. “I never thought I’d see you. Anal retentive reserved boy turn into a giddy bundle of energy like my Alice. It’s down-right scary as shit.”

“Demetri is still waiting for those rings,” I said.

“Edward, relax man. Have some bourbon,” Demetri chuckled as he handed me a flask. I took a swig and relished the burn as it traveled down my throat. I blew out a breath and smiled. “Better?”

“No.”

“Edward, seriously, man. You will see your bride in less than an hour. Chillax,” Demetri said as he rubbed my bicep. “Imagine being on your honeymoon. Naked. With your wife.”

“Not helping, Dem,” I said.

We pulled up to the botanic gardens. Gus told me that he would drop off my bag to the villa that Bella and I were staying at. I handed him the key that I picked up this morning and he darted off to the rental before he picked up the girls. We went into the gardens and met up with Riley, Victoria’s assistant. We spent forty-five minutes taking pictures around the gardens before we headed back to the ceremony site. I went into the bathroom and patted down my face. Pastor Weber came into the bathroom and gave me a friendly smile.

“How are you doing, Edward?”

“I’m ready,” I replied, looking at him in the mirror. “So ready to make Bella my wife.”

“I can tell you’re excited,” he said with a wry grin. “Well, most of your guests are seated. We’re only waiting for your bride. Oh and your uncle wants to speak with you.”

“Uncle?” I asked, arching my brow. Pastor Weber smiled at me and left the bathroom. I took a few deep breaths and headed outside. Right by the door was Uncle Eleazar. I know that Esme invited him and Carmen but as far as I knew, they had declined the invitation.

“Edward!” he said as he leaned in for a hug. I stiffly returned it. “You look great, my boy.”

“Thank you,” I said formally. “I’m surprised you came.”

“We debated but after all of the drama, Carmen and I decided to spend some time away from Chicago,” Eleazar said with a smile. “Kate and her boyfriend came. So did Tanya.”

_Oh, goody. Just what I need. To be groped by my COUSIN at my wedding._

_Fuck. Me._

“I’m glad you could make it out,” I replied. “If you excuse me, I have my wedding to attend.”

“Edward…wait,” Eleazar said as he grabbed my wrist. I looked down at his hand and raised my brows. “I know that we didn’t get along.”

“Do you think that now is not an appropriate time to bring this up?” I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

“Edward, I let my relationship with your father taint my relationship with you. He never spoke fondly of you. Actually, his loathing toward you was quite evident. Pictures on his desk were always of Alice and Emmett. Never you,” Eleazar said sadly. “I never understood why.”

“Neither did I. But you know what? I don’t care,” I seethed. “I don’t have a father. He’s long gone and dead to me.”

“I understand,” Eleazar said. “And I don’t blame you. Edward, I know that we aren’t close. You probably hate me. Carmen, the girls and I were never your biggest fans, but that was because of the influence of your father. And your brother. I’m going to let you in a little secret. The law firm is in dire straits. I’ll be lucky if I make it out without incident. With my status as a lawyer intact. Your father is in over his head with debts. Debts your brother incurred. Emmett had his hand in illegal gambling, prostitution, drugs and insider trading.”

“Have you told the cops?” I asked.

“I have. I spoke with a Detective Swan. The judge is willing to be lenient with me if I cooperate and corroborate evidence,” Eleazar explained. “I’m sorry, Edward.”

“Why are you sorry?” I asked.

“You deserved to be loved by your father and I’m sorry that I let his hatred of you taint my opinion. I saw your press conference for the foundation. I know what you do for the community. I know that you run a multi-billion dollar company. You are a good man and I hope that we can possibly rebuild some sort of relationship,” Eleazar said, wringing his hands.

“Start by rekindling your relationship with Irina,” I said.

“She’s here?”

“Yes. With Kelly and their son, Kyle,” I whispered. I looked at my pocket watch. “I really do need to go. Perhaps, when I get back from my honeymoon, we can go out for lunch. Or something.”

“I’d like that,” Eleazar said with a wide grin. “And congratulations, Edward. I’m so happy for you.”

I smiled and shook his hand. Eleazar turned and went to the ceremony site and I went to where Pastor Weber was standing. Alex, Demetri and Jasper darted off and they said it was go time.

_I think I’m going to have a heart attack…_

_Breathe, Cullen. In through your nose. Out through your mouth._

_Not. Helping._

“Breathe, Edward,” Pastor Weber said as he rubbed my arm comfortingly. I took another deep breath and followed him onto the platform.

_Yeah, still not helping._

 Once I took my spot to the pastor’s left, the string quartet finished their song. An arrangement of Clair de Lune filled the quiet sanctuary of the gardens. Alex carried his basket and spread his red flower petals with a grin. He pranced and danced up the aisle, garnering many snickers from our friends and family. He even got me to chuckle quietly. As he strode past me, he smacked my ass and hissed at me to relax.

Next up was Demetri and Alice. They walked slowly up the aisle. I giggled internally at their size difference. Demetri was easily 6’5” with long flowing brown hair that he pulled back into a sleek ponytail. Alice barely came up to his navel in her dress. Her hair was pinned and curled with small clips. As she moved toward the front, Alice winked at me mouthing that she loved me. I smiled. Jasper and Rose were up next. They glided down the aisle and took their spots. Jasper squeezed my tense shoulders, whispering that Bella was absolutely gorgeous.

_Was there any doubt?_

The string quartet music faded again and the arrangement I created of her lullaby wafted through the air. Our friends and family stood up and I saw Charlie’s dark brown hair. I stood on my tip toes to see if I could see my bride. However, I couldn’t. Not yet.

_Why did they stand up? Sit down, people! I need to see my wife!_

Once Renee and Charlie reached the halfway point, I saw her. Angels sang. Babies wept. Rainbows shot across the heavens. The fat lady sang. Little dogs and cats pranced in fields holding hands.

 _You are losing your damn mind, Cullen._ _Are you high?_

Standing between Charlie and Renee was my Bella. Her face was glowing and radiant. Her eyes were sparkling. Her hair was curled and pinned up elegantly. Her dress was white and it fit her like a glove. She looked like an angel. My angel. My jaw dropped and I bit back tears as I saw her move toward me. It looked like she was floating on air. She moved so gracefully.

“Who gives this woman away?” Pastor Weber asked.

“Her mother and I do,” Charlie said in a cracked voice. Renee kissed Bella’s cheek and sat down next to Phil. Charlie hugged her tightly before placing her right hand in my left. Charlie pulled me close. “I’m still a cop. I will not hesitate to shoot you in the lily white ass if you hurt my little girl.”

“Got it, sir,” I laughed nervously. I assisted Bella up to the platform and grinned at her. “You look exquisite, my Bella.”

She blushed. “Thank you, Edward.”

Pastor Weber gave us a kind smile and began the service. “Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today for the wedding of Isabella Dwyer and Edward Cullen. These two young people have made the decision to join themselves in front of their friends, family and God in holy matrimony. For their vows, Edward and Isabella have written their own. Edward, you’re first.”

I blew out a breath and took Bella’s hands into my own. I could feel her tremble. “Bella, I’ve spent all of my life waiting for you. I never thought that I would ever find true love or my soul mate. But I did. In you. After our first conversation, I knew you were special. Unique. Beautiful. Compassionate. Intelligent. Everything I hoped for in a friend, girlfriend, fiancée, wife, partner, soul mate. As our relationship grew, so did my love for you. I honestly think that I fell for you after that initial phone call. I definitely knew I wanted to be with you forever after that first weekend that we were together. Bella, you are my best friend. My closest friend. I can’t imagine my life without you and now with you being my wife, I won’t have to. I love you, baby. More than my own life and I can’t wait to share everything I have to offer you for the rest of our lives.”

I stared into Bella’s chocolate orbs and they were brimming with tears. Rose handed her a delicate handkerchief and she daintily wiped her cheeks. A stray tear fell down her rosy skin and I captured it with my thumb. “How do I follow that?” she sniffled. The crowd laughed slightly as Bella took a breath. “Edward, you are so…perfect. I was your first relationship. First kiss. First love. First everything. I couldn’t ask for a better man to share my life with. Now, I’m a writer and I couldn’t come up with something that perfectly fit my feelings for you. However, E. E. Cummings said it the best.

_i carry your heart with me  
i carry it in my heart_

_i am never without it  
anywhere i go you go, my dear;  
and whatever is done  
by only me is your doing, my darling_

_i fear no fate  
for you are my fate, my sweet  
i want no world  
for beautiful you are my world, my true_

_and it’s you are whatever a moon has always meant  
and whatever a sun will always sing is you_

_here is the deepest secret nobody knows  
here is the root of the root  
and the bud of the bud  
and the sky of the sky of a tree called life;  
which grows higher than soul can hope or mind can hide  
and this is the wonder that’s keeping the stars apart_

_i carry your heart  
i carry it in my heart_

“Edward, you are my best friend. My soul mate. My lover. My husband. The father of our children. The grandfather of our grandchildren. I cannot imagine you not in my life. Last night you gave me a pendant and you wear the key. You do hold the key to my heart and in turn, I hold your heart. I love you. So much, my angel. My geek charming. I anxiously look forward to each step that we take together as a couple and I know that if I falter, you’ll be there to catch me and I’ll be there to catch you.”

Bella smiled and she handed me the handkerchief. I wiped my cheeks and laced my fingers with hers. We mouthed that we loved each other and turned toward Pastor Weber. He asked for the rings from Jasper and he handed them to the pastor. Pastor Weber placed them on the bible that he was holding and said a quiet prayer. “Edward, take this ring and place it on Bella’s left hand. Please repeat after me.”

“With this ring, I thee wed,” I sniffled. “For richer or for poorer. In good times and in bad. In sickness and in health. For all of the days of my life. This is my solemn vow.” I slid the ring over her knuckle and pressed a soft kiss to her new ring.

“Bella, take this ring and place it on Edward’s left hand. Please repeat after me.”

Bella took the ring from Pastor Weber and pushed it down my finger. “With this ring, I thee wed. For richer or for poorer. In good times and in bad. In sickness and in health. For all the days of my life. This is my solemn vow.”  She spun the ring one time before kissing my knuckle with her soft lips.

“By the powers vested in me by the city of Phoenix and the state of Arizona, I now pronounce you husband and wife,” Pastor Weber said gleefully. “You may kiss your bride.”

“Mrs. Cullen,” I said as I cupped her cheeks. She squealed and threw her arms around my neck. Our lips crashed together and our families cheered. I gently pushed my tongue between her soft lips and swept it inside her warm mouth. Bella’s hands tangled in my hair and she moaned quietly. Pastor Weber cleared his throat and we pulled apart. Bella and I gave him a sheepish look. He just grinned.

“It is my distinct and happy pleasure to introduce to you, for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Edward and Isabella Cullen,” Pastor Weber announced. Rose handed Bella her bouquet and the string quartet began playing ‘Angel’ by Sarah McLachlan. We walked down the aisle and to the back of the garden where our ceremony was being held. Once we were a few feet away from the garden, I scooped Bella up in my arms. I spun us around and she laughed happily.

“We’re married,” she sang as I put her on her feet. “Mr. Cullen. I’m your wife.”

“Hmmm,” I said I leaned down to kiss her. “I love that. Mrs. Cullen.” She squealed again and threw herself in my arms. I wrapped my arms around her waist and gently lifted her. We kissed and hugged for some time before Rose and Jasper called us to sign our marriage certificate. After that was taken care of, we spent the rest of the afternoon taking photos with our family and bridal party.

Yeah, my face hurt.

But, I was smiling so widely because I was married. Edward Cullen, nerd extraordinaire, was a married man.

_Well, pinch my ass and call me gay!_

I’m married! I’m married! I’m married! I’m married!

Hey, did you hear? Edward Cullen is married! No shit!

Yeah, I’m married.

I’m such a geek.

_Hangs head in shame. But who the fuck cares? I’m married!_

After our pictures, Gus came and picked up the bridal party. We rode in the huge limo to the Art Museum. We were going to take some more pictures there before our dinner and reception. It was a tiny party. We had less than thirty wedding guests. Our families and some friends from work. Even though it was a small wedding, we still were going to have fun. We had the best caterer, best DJ and best bride and groom.

  _If I say so myself._  

Once our families got settled into their seats, the DJ announced the bridal party. Alex danced into ‘Dancing Queen.’ He shook his ass and spun on the dance floor like a complete goof. However, he had a great time. Demetri and Alice entered in some samba. He swirled and spinned her like a pro. Alice shrieked as she was thrown around the dance floor like a ragdoll. Rose and Jasper strolled into Peter Gunn, acting all suave. Jasper dipped Rose and she smacked him on the chest with her bouquet.

“And now, for the first time as husband and wife, Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen,” the DJ announced. As he said that, the strains of ‘When I Fall in Love’ filled the chamber. Bella and I glided to the center of the dance floor. Bella put her arms around my neck and we dance smoothly to the quiet jazz standard.

“Can you believe that we’re married?” she asked quietly. “I’m your wife. You’re my husband. We’re married. I just can’t believe it, baby.”

“Believe it, Bella. You’re mine. I’m yours. Until one of us croaks,” I joked.

“Hopefully we’ll live forever. Even forever isn’t long enough with you, Edward,” she said as she put her head on my shoulder. As she did, I noticed something on her neck, under the necklace I had gotten her.

“Bella, what’s on your neck?” I asked as I ran my fingers over the slightly raised skin.

“Part of your wedding present,” she said coyly. I deftly turned her so her back was to my chest. I looked down at the new tattoo that lay on her perfectly pale skin.

“Is that…?” I murmured.

“A crown and your new crest,” she said, looking over her shoulder. “I also put your initials and our wedding date on it. They’re really tiny, though. It’ll look better once it’s fully healed.”

“It’s beautiful,” I said as kissed the tattoo. “I have a new one for you, too, gorgeous. You’ll see it when we get to the villa.”

She pouted. “I can’t see it now?”

“No, Bella,” I said, spinning her away and pulling her into a passionate kiss while I dipped her. I righted us and kissed my wife until we sat down at the head table. Once we did, the DJ handed the microphone to Jasper.

_Lord, grant me strength. I don’t want to spend my wedding night in a holding cell because I tried killing my best friend._

“Good evening ladies and gentlemen. My name is Jasper Whitlock. Husband to Alice Whitlock. Best man and business partner to the esteemed Edward Cullen.  Brother-in-law to Edward and Bella Cullen. Resident pain in the ass. You know the drill. My job as best man and business partner is to embarrass the hell out of the groom. And I debated on what to say to make my best friend turn a lovely shade of puce. Was it his month of not showering when World of Warcraft came out? No. I had to live through that. It sucked. I think I had to call in the hazmat team to disinfect our apartment.

“Was it my constant teasing of Edward to move out of the house? No. He moved out. When he was twenty-eight. He moved in with his twin sister. I think Alice did his laundry for him.

“Was it my relentless bugging him to get a girlfriend? Why, yes. Yes it was. I love Edward like a brother but he was missing so much out his life. And when I told him to get a girlfriend, he brings us Bella. A vision of beauty, purity and intelligence that I’d never seen before. What’s even better? She brings out the best in Edward. She deals with his bullshit. She makes him stronger. She loves him, despite his unhygienic tendencies.”

“Now, Jasper,” Bella scolded. “Edward smells really good. So, shut it or I’ll tell Alice about your little something in your office.”

“What in my office?” Jasper asked. Bella motioned for him to come over. She hissed ‘Gay PORN.’ Jasper paled and nodded quietly. “Edward smells like gardenias and roses. Best smell EVER! And watch out for your wife. She’ll kick your ass.”

“Don’t I know it,” I snickered as I laced my fingers with hers. “But, I’d rather get my ass kicked by you any day.”

“Anyhow, I’m so happy that Edward finally found his love and his perfect equal in life. Bella, you bring out the best in my friend. My brother. I love you and I’m so happy you came into our lives. Edward, I’m so glad that you finally found a girl who doesn’t think you’re a complete nerd. Love you, brother and try not to break your wife on your honeymoon with all the hot sex you’re going to have.”

“Jasper!” Bella and I hissed.

He just smirked and held up his champagne glass. “To Edward and Bella!”

I think I did turn a shade of puce and I really wanted to kick Jasper’s ever loving hick ass. When he sat down, I glared at him. “When I get back, I’m so going to pummel you, Whitlock.”

“Love you, Edwina,” he said as he made kissy faces at me. I smacked his head and turned to Rose who had the microphone.

“Jasper, you are an ass,” Rose snickered. “I do not blame Edward or Bella if we find little Jasper pieces in our dinner tonight. Trust me. It tastes like chicken.

“Bella has been my best friend and sister for a few years now. Our relationship began as a professional one. She was my editor. After our first meeting, I knew I had to get this woman out of her shell. Bellini, I love you, but you were a hot mess when we met. Painfully shy, reserved, prude, but I could see a sassy, snarky woman just waiting to bubble over into the surface. I saw glimpses of her during our friendship. However, it wasn’t until she met SGB. Also known as Sexy Geek Boy. Did I fully see Bella’s true inner-snark.”

Bella buried her face in her hands.

“Don’t hide, Bellini,” Rose said as she patted Bella’s head. “Be proud of your snarkinesss. Be proud of your sexuality. Be proud that you nabbed the hottest geek I’ve ever seen in my entire life. Seriously, Esme, you must have had the good prenatal vitamins. All of your children are gorgeous. I can’t wait until Bella and SGB start popping them out. Those babies are going to be beauty kings and queens. I pity your daughters, Edward. Really, I do. Invest in a shotgun. Now.

“I may be teasing Bella, but in the time that she’s been with Edward, I saw her blossom. The love that this man has for this woman is stuff made out of fairy tales. The prince on the white horse who saves the damsel in distress. Trust me when I say that Bella is definitely a distressing damsel. She can barely walk on a solid ground without injuring herself. Edward, be prepared for many surgeries, crutches and other various hospital visits. She’ll totally feed your hero complex.

“I love you both. Edward, you are willing to do anything for my best friend and that in and of itself is worth a million bucks in my book. The fact that you have such a loving heart for others makes you worth more than that. Bella, I love you like a sister. You’ve been there for me through thick and thin and I am thankful for our friendship. So, without further ado, to Edward and Bella Cullen.”

Glasses were raised and we toasted our new marriage. After we sipped our champagne, Bella and I kissed. I deepened it momentarily before she pulled away. Dinners were distributed and we all tucked into the food. Between the main course and dessert, Bella and I went to cut the cake. We both smiled as we slid the knife down into the red velvet cake. I fed Bella a tiny piece and she did the same to me. With her finger, she dabbed on some frosting on my nose. I groaned as she licked it off.

Once I adjusted my rapidly growing cock, I laced my fingers with Bella’s. I led her to the piano that was placed next to the DJ booth. He handed me microphone. I stopped Bella and caressed her cheek before I began speaking. “I love you, gorgeous,” I said quietly.

“I love you more,” she murmured.

I grinned crookedly and kissed her perfect lips. “Before I give Bella her final wedding present, we would like to say that we appreciate all of you being here. On Christmas eve. It is a true testament to how much you care for us and we love all of you and thank you for sharing in our wedding. The present I have for Bella is a composition. She has been such an inspiration for me. Before I used to just play the music of other great men and women. Never really composed anything. However, Bella’s beauty, intelligence and love has driven me to create my own music. Our own music. So, the piece I’m playing for her today is our story. I love you, Isabella.”

I handed the microphone back to the DJ and guided Bella to the piano bench. We sat down together and I lifted the lid. She put her head on my shoulder. I kissed her forehead and placed my hands on the black and white keys. My hands glided over the piano keyboard. I started with a variation of Bella’s lullaby and then morphed into something different. Something more. The chords and melodies rang through the room. I could feel Bella’s body lean against my heavily. I could feel a dampness on my shoulder where Bella placed her head. I closed my eyes and built the song to its climax. As I did, the song faded away with a new creation. Something that was both Bella and me. Our lives would forever be intertwined. As husband and wife. As partners. As lovers. As friends. As soul mates.

I pulled my hands away and reached under the piano bench. I handed my wife a small bag with a recording of our songs. Her lullaby and our love story. “I love you, my wife,” I whispered as I cupped her chin.

“I adore you, my husband,” she said with a watery smile. “That was absolutely gorgeous. You never cease to amaze me.”

“I do it all for you, love,” I said. I wiped her tears from her cheeks and pressed soft angel kisses to her forehead, cheeks, jaw and lips. Our little love bubble, though, was interrupted by the announcement of the father/daughter dance. It was actually two songs. The first song was for Bella and Phil. He was the only father she knew prior to meeting Charlie. Phil guided her awkwardly until the end of the song. The next one was with Charlie. They didn’t really move; just swayed. Charlie was speaking to Bella and she was smiling. Once the song was done, I guided Esme out to the dance floor and we moved to Boyz II Men’s “A Song For Mama.”

“Edward, I’m so proud of you,” Esme said as she gripped my hand. “I see so much happiness for you in the future. And you have such a wonderful woman to share it with.”

“She is perfect, isn’t she?” I asked, my eyes glistening with tears.

“That song you played, Edward. Oh my word, it was beyond any type of description,” Esme crooned. “I forgot how talented you were.”

“I was good at playing other composer’s songs. Never writing my own,” I blushed.

“But you did just that. And I couldn’t…Edward, I’m just astonished. I love you so much, my sweet baby boy,” Esme said, tears falling down her cheeks.

“Don’t cry, Mom,” I said as I wiped her tears away. “It’s a happy day. Your baby boy got married. The right way.”

“Not in Vegas,” she snickered.

“Exactly,” I laughed. “So, it’s pretty safe to assume that I’m on the top of the list of favorite offspring, right now?”

“My number one,” Esme said as she ruffled my hair. “You’ve always had a special place in my heart, Edward. Emmett was always so physically strong and he didn’t need me once he learned to walk. Alice, we share a mother/daughter bond. But you…you…your strength grew subtly. I always knew you’d amount to great things. A mother is not supposed to have ‘favorite children.’ We need to love all our children the same, but you were always my favorite. Just don’t tell Alice.”

“Your secret’s safe with me, Ma,” I said as I hugged her tightly.

After our dance, the floor was opened to our families and friends. Bella and I walked around the tables and thanked everyone for coming. Irina squealed and jumped around like a crazy person, hugging Bella and me. Kelly could barely contain her and Kyle looked like he wanted to crawl under the table and die.

 I think the sweetest moment that I saw was when Bella asked Kyle to dance. He’d been sitting at his table with his moms and Angela and Ben looking bored all night. When the Cha Cha slide came on, Bella offered her hand to Kyle. He looked at her skeptically but went out on the dance floor. I slid next to them and we did the silly line dance. The next song was the Chicken Dance followed by the Hokey Pokey. I was thoroughly flummoxed when I saw Uncle Eleazar and Aunt Carmen hop up for the Hokey Pokey.

Before they left, I did see that Uncle Eleazar and Aunt Carmen approach Irina and Kelly. Irina bristled but when her father pulled her in an embrace, she quickly melted. I was so happy that Uncle Eleazar wasn’t reliving my father’s mistakes and reconnecting with his daughter. His grandson.

“You did that, didn’t you?” Bella asked as she slipped her arms around my waist.

“No, he did. I just encouraged him to do so,” I said as I hugged my wife.

_I’m married! WOO HOO!!! Party time!_

“Alice told me that they will handle the rest of the party. She said we have an early flight tomorrow and she is encouraging us to enjoy our wedding night,” Bella said with a sultry grin.

“No more sex embargo?” I asked.

“As soon as you untie me from this heavy dress, you can have it, angel,” she grinned.

I did a fist pump and kissed Bella deeply. I sent a text to Gus who had slipped me his cell phone number after he dropped us off at the art museum. We went around and thanked everyone for their generosity. Hugs and kisses were given freely and once my phone vibrated in my pocket, I scooped up my wife and carried her to the exit.

_My wife…I’m married!_

_God, I’m so fucking pathetic._

Gus drove us to the villa. He told me that he was going to be our driver tomorrow morning to the airport. I slipped him a couple hundred bucks for taking him away from his family on Christmas. He blushed and thanked me profusely. Once we got to the door, I picked up Bella bridal style and carried her into the small villa that I rented for our first night together as husband and wife.

“You are going to throw out your back by carrying me so much,” Bella giggled.

“Please. You weight like two pounds,” I said dryly as I carried her to the bedroom.

“Whatever, Edward,” she said as I placed her on her feet. She looked around the room and bit her lip. She saw a large back on the bed and danced over to it. “This is your wedding present. From me, Mr. Cullen.” She handed me the bag and pushed me toward the chair in the room. I sat down and pulled out the mounds of tissue paper. “Alice had a field day with the paper.”

I reached into the bag and pulled out a book and a card. I placed the book on my lap and tore open the card. It was a picture card from our engagement shoot. One of my favorite shots. We were standing in front of Buckingham Fountain and staring into each other’s eyes and holding hands. I smiled and opened it up. In Bella’s handwriting was a note.

_My Dearest Edward,_

_We’re finally husband and wife. Bound together for the rest of our lives. Each day an adventure. I can’t wait to begin that adventure with you by my side as my partner, my equal, my husband, my lover, my best friend and my soul mate. You sent me notes about the hopes and dreams that you’d like to have in our marriage. All of them made me cry and I want everything with you._

_And we’ll get it. We were awkward and lost when we were apart. Together, we fit perfectly. And we’re unstoppable._

_I love you. Only you. For all eternity._

_Your wife, your lover and your best friend,_

_Isabella CULLEN (I LOVE that!) ****_

“Bella,” I whispered.

“Don’t get all mushy on me, Cullen. Look at your book,” she said as she sat on my lap. I looked at her. She smiled at me and pointed to the glossy hardcover book on our laps. _A Nerd Story of Love_ by Isabella Cullen, photographs by Victoria McPhinnigan. I arched a brow and smiled crookedly. I opened the book and inside were pictures from our relationship. All of the places we went to in Phoenix. Our photo taken by Mrs. Cope. Photos from Bella’s trip with Rose. Photos from our time in Chicago when she was gimpy. As I flipped through the book, I noticed that she had told our story through quotes, anecdotes and songs. Toward the end of the book, the pictures became more risqué. Bella on a bed in fancy lingerie. In my shirt and the Super girl panties.

“Do you still have those?” I growled as I pointed to the picture.

“Packed,” she said as she ran her lips along my earlobe. “I think Alice completed the whole look, too.”

“Do I want to know?” I asked.

“I honestly don’t know. Even if I did know, I couldn’t tell you. Alice packed our suitcases, remember? Keep looking, angel,” she urged. I flipped through the book and Bella was wearing less and less clothing. My tuxedo pants were getting tighter. On the last page, Bella was completely naked. Her lower half was covered by a white sheet tangled around her legs. Her hands were covering her breasts. The look in her eyes was complete sex and I wanted her.

I wanted to make love to my wife.

“Bella,” I moaned.

“You like?” she asked coyly.

“I love,” I replied, looking into her endless brown eyes. “However, I was just looking at the pictures. I’ll read the story later. After I make love to my wife.”

She hopped up and turned around. “Start untying, Romeo,” she said as she shook her ass. I smiled and reached for the red ribbon that held up her dress. Once I got it loosened enough, Bella held her dress up with her hand. “I’m going to change into something more comfortable. I want you. In the bed. Naked. By the time I come out.” She winked and swiped the bag next to mine on the bed. Once the door clicked shut, I whipped off my tuxedo and flew to the bed. I looked at the mess I left on the floor and groaned. I got up and picked up my tuxedo. I placed it neatly on the chair and then crawled back into the bed. My cock was already at full attention.

_It’s a long time. I need me some Bella. Now._

I looked around the room and saw a few candles. I lit them and waited, impatiently, for my wife. I was thinking too hard about this.

_Under the covers?_

_Over the covers?_

_Pillow over my junk?_

_Should I get champagne?_

_GAH!_

“Edward?” Bella cooed. She was wearing a white chemise that floated away from her body. Underneath were the tiniest panties I’d ever seen. They left little to the imagination. Bella’s hair was taken down and curled down her back. She had removed her jewelry and put on her heart pendant. Around her milky thing was a red and black garter belt. “We forgot to do the garter and bouquet toss, baby. Can you help me?”

I beckoned her with my finger and she sashayed toward me. I sat at the edge of the bed and pulled Bella between my legs. I ran my hands down her soft, supple skin of her leg before I lifted the leg with the garter belt onto the bed. Bella’s eyes darkened and she ran her hand through my now tousled hair. I pressed kisses up her leg until I got to the filmy garter. With my teeth, I tugged at it. The garter slid down her leg and I tossed it over my shoulder. I looked up at my wife and grinned crookedly. “I love you, Bella.”

“I love you, more, Edward. However, if you don’t make love to me in the next thirty seconds, I’m going to fucking explode,” she said as she gripped my hair tightly.

I flipped her onto the bed and her hair splayed onto the white bedspread. I pinned her body with my hips and I kissed her pink lips. Bella’s legs wrapped around my body and I nestled between them. I traced my hand up the length of her leg. Slowly, I moved my fingers to the tie between her breasts. I tugged on it and the chemise fell away, revealing Bella’s perfect body. “So beautiful,” I murmured as I kissed down her chest, taking one of her breasts into my mouth. Bella arched her back and moaned loudly as I swirled my tongue around her pert, pink nipple. Her hands tangled into my hair, thoroughly mussing it up. I couldn’t care less. I was going to make love to my wife. My beautiful, loving, perfect wife.

 I moved my lips to the other breast and gently squeezed it with my hand. With my other hand, I slipped my fingers into the tiny elastic straps of Bella’s panties and slid them down her legs. I moved my mouth down her body and I spread her legs. With my tongue, I teased her inner thighs. But she didn’t want to be teased. She didn’t need it. Her body was glistening with her arousal and that, in turn, made me even harder. Without warning, I licked the length of her pussy, relishing in the sweet flavor of my bride. As soon as my tongue came in contact with her slick flesh, I felt her body quake.

_One…damn, I’m good._

I moved my mouth up to her sensitive nub and wrapped my lips around it. I gently suckled on her clit as her hips undulated in concert with my tongue. As I kept my mouth on her body, I slid a finger into her warmth. Again, her body quaked and she let out a quiet whimper.

_Number two…_

I moved my tongue and lips further down her body. I slid my tongue in and out of her entrance as I pumped my finger in and out of her core. I loved seeing her like this. Completely wild and  without abandon. I loved making her come. I loved her taste. I loved everything about this gorgeous woman.

I added a second finger and curled them up toward her belly button. Her body arched off the bed and she let out a guttural scream. Her muscles clamped around my fingers and I never felt her come so hard and so fast. It took almost all of my strength to keep pumping.

_And that’s three._

As she came back down to earth, I kissed up her body but kept my hand on her sweet pussy. I idly circled her clit as I nuzzled her neck. “You’re amazing, Isabella,” I cooed in her ear, licking the shell.

“No, that would be you, angel,” she said, giving me a lazy grin. “Don’t get me wrong, handsome. I love your tongue and fuck, I love your fingers. But I miss your cock. I need you, baby. I need to feel you inside me. Please, Edward?”

“Who am I to deny my wife?” I said as I pulled her over my straining dick. She slid the chemise off her body and lined up with her entrance. Slowly. Painfully slowly, she eased down my length until she completely enveloped my cock. _Fuck, I missed this._ “Holy hell,” I moaned.

“I missed you, Edward.” She laced her fingers with mine and slowly began rocking on my cock. Her eyes blazed as she moved over me. “I missed feeling you. I missed making love to you.”

“Never again,” I said as I swiveled my hips against hers. “I will make love to you for the rest of my life. I love you, my Bella.”

“I love you, my Edward,” she said as she pressed my hands above my head. She bent down and kissed my lips languidly. Her body hugged my cock. The warmth and wetness spurred me on. I loved being with her. She made me complete. She made me strong. She made me confident. She made me the man I always wanted to be. And would continue to be. For her. For me. For us. For our future.

I released my hand from hers and moved it to her hip. Without breaking our connection, I flipped us so I was hovering over her. I grabbed one of her legs and put it over my shoulder. I sat back on my haunches and began moving faster. Bella’s hand moved to her clit and she began rubbing furiously. I growled and leaned forward to deepen my angle. “Do you know what you do to me, Bella? You are the sexiest woman in the world. I’m so close.”

“Let go, angel,” she moaned as she looked up into my eyes.

“Not without you, love,” I said, staring into her molten chocolate pools. Her hips moved against mine and I could feel the warmth in my stomach of my impending release. Bella groaned loudly as she gripped my forearm. Her short nails dug into my skin.

“Ed…waaaaaaaaard,” she yelled. “Harder, angel. Please!” I moved forward and pounded into her tight body. Sweat was dripping off my forehead and I fought to keep myself from exploding without my wife. Bella screamed again and her body clamped around my cock. Her release triggered mine and I roared in complete ecstasy. Stars flashed behind my eyes. I pumped in her several more times before pulling out. I rolled onto my back, breathing heavily. Like I ran ten marathons.

“Holy intensity, Batman,” I chuckled.

“I never thought it would be different but it was. Intense. Feral. Loving and perfect,” Bella said as she curled up next to me. I wrapped my arms around her frame and held her close. “I love you, husband.”

“I love you more, wife.”

We crawled between the sheets and stared into each other’s eyes until sleep finally claimed us. As I drifted into dreamland, I smiled at how wonderful my life had turned out and I wouldn’t change anything. Ever.

**A/N: All together now…AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Who wants their own Geekward? *Waves hand madly!!! I do! I do!*  Can he be more insanely perfect? I mean really? Anyhow, we have the honeymoon, Emmett’s trial, and Alice and Jasper’s reception. It’ll be crazy. But fun. Don’t forget to check out my blog (link in my profile) for extra teasers and glimpses into what I see for them fashion wise. Leave me love (or hate…) or a Geekward in the form of a review.**

 

 


	40. Bum Chicka Wow Wow

**I'd like to send a shout out to a couple of people who have been seriously making writing this story so much fun. Thank you to Leslie (StarttheFantasy), Ashley (edwardsouthernbella), Stephanie (luvstwilight09), Lexi (SexyLexiCullen), Kiki (kikithedreamer) and Kyla (theonlykyla) for their support and pimp-age of the story. I love you, ladies! MUAH! Also, thank you to the ladies of The Lemonade Stand for their mention on their blog! Thank you to Wendy from TwilightFicZone for the wonderful review on her blog! I’m truly humbled at the response to this story. I mean, wow! Also to all of my frequent reviewers…you know who you are, especially Sandra, Mrs. Bella Masen, BernieR, dj071688, phoebelicious, SoraChan01, WhatObsession17, Leibeezer, missie33, Smusic and tropicnebula! Your reviews and words of encouragement make me so happy. Thank you! And they make me write faster!**

**Thank you to Le Crescepule for the awesome blinkie. Check it out on my blog…**

**Also, I don't own any of this. I make no money for writing these stories. Though I would like to. I just need to get an original thought or characters. Or something...**

**Chapter Forty: Bum Chicka Wow Wow**

**BPOV**

I woke up very early the next morning. So early that the sun had even come up. Edward was lying on his belly with his nose buried in his pillow. I idly traced my fingers up his back and noticed his tattoo that he got at his bachelor party. It was nestled between his shoulder blades and the black ink popped off his pale skin. Edward yawned and turned his head away from me. I noticed something at his hairline. Another tattoo. An angel. I bit my lip and kissed the angel sweetly as his hair tickled my nose.

_My sexy geeky husband. Who has three tattoos._

“Bella, as good as I want that to feel, it’s still tender,” Edward said in the pillow, muffling his voice.

“Sorry, angel,” I said as I kissed his neck. He turned his head back to me and cracked open an eye. “Shit, baby.”

“How red are they?” he asked as he blinked his eyes.

“You look like I did when I had pink eye,” I murmured.

“Eh. Another reason why I should get Lasik,” Edward shrugged as he stretched his long body. “How are you feeling this morning, Mrs. Cullen?”

“I’m excellent, Mr. Cullen,” I replied as I picked up his left hand and kissed his ring. “What time is the limo coming?”

Edward picked up his cell phone. “The alarm is going off in ten minutes and Gus said he’d pick us up at seven. Oh, and Merry Christmas, Bella,” he said as he rolled over, holding me to his chest. “Best Christmas ever.”

“Yes it is, baby,” I said as I kissed his lips. “But we need to get up and you need to put on your glasses, bucko.”

“Shower with me?” he asked, pouting adorably. I nodded and faster than I could breathe, I was whipped off the bed and placed in the bathroom. Edward turned on the shower and let it warm up. As he did so, we both brushed our teeth and Edward popped out his contacts. Once the shower warmed up, Edward dragged me into the stall. His lips were on me and they moved fervently against my neck. “I love you, my Bella. I need you, baby.”

“Unf,” I moaned as I reached between us, wrapping my fingers around his arousal. I gently pumped his cock and his mouth covered mine. Edward picked me up by my thighs and leaned me against the wall of the shower. With one swift thrust, he sheathed himself in my soaking wet core. I latched my legs around his waist and stared into his golden eyes as he pumped his cock into my body. “Feels so good, Edward.”

“I was made for you, Bella,” he grunted as his hips moved against mine. His mouth moved along my neck and up to my ear. He nibbled on the earlobe as he pounded his rock hard cock into my center. Edward moved away and looked over his shoulder. He removed himself from me and guided me to the bench in the shower. “On your knees, love.”

I got on my knees and waved my ass in his direction. Edward growled as he slammed into my body, filling me to the hilt. As soon as he was inside me, I came and I moaned loudly. Edward snaked his hand around my waist and began rubbing my clit as he moved within me. I arched my back to give him better access. Edward’s mouth took purchase on my spine and he licked the length of my back. “You are so fucking sexy, baby,” he groaned as he put one of his legs onto the bench. “I could do this all day. Watching you come. Making love to you. Fuck, all the time.”

I looked over my shoulder and stared into my husband’s eyes. Even though his mouth was saying such not ‘Edward-like’ sayings, his eyes gave him away. I knew he loved me. More than he could possibly express. I slowly moved up and wrapped my hand around Edward’s neck. His fingers pinched and twisted my nipples as his other hand circled around my clit. My moans grew louder and I slapped my ass against his hips. “Bella, I’m so fucking close,” he murmured against my lips. His hand gripped my breast tightly and I clinched my eyes shut. I also felt my body quake under his touch. My jaw dropped and I let out a silent scream. Edward’s fingers worked my clit feverishly as he continued pounding in me. My orgasm was never ending. I twitched and yelled primally as my released reached its peak. Edward groaned as he gripped my hips. He bit my shoulder as he spilled into my body. He stopped his movements and wrapped his arms around my waist, burying his nose in my neck. “I love you, gorgeous. I’m sorry about being all caveman on you.”

“You don’t hear me complaining,” I smiled as I nuzzled against his wet chest. His lips moved along my pulse point on my neck as his dick softened. He pulled out and we showered. After our Olympics in the bathroom, it was a very quick shower. Edward checked his watch and nearly had a heart attack when he saw it was a quarter to seven. We raced around the villa threw on our clothes. I had to stop and laugh when I saw what Edward was wearing.

“Are you wearing the Grinch?” I snorted.

“What?” he asked as he slipped on his beige sport coat. “We’re in the air on Christmas. I’m a bit Grinchy.”

“We could have left tomorrow, Grinchy,” I snickered as I ran my hands up and down his chest.

“Nope. I want to have two full weeks of making love to my wife,” he said petulantly.

“Will a blow job on our private plane make my hubby happy?” I purred.

“Possibly,” Edward said with a wicked grin. “There’s a bed on the plane. We can do more than just fellatio and cunnilingus, baby.”

“Really?” I said, putting my hands on my hips.

Edward caged me against the wall and his eyes hardened slightly as his face pulled into a sexy sneer. “I plan on taking you so many times in the plane, you’ll be walking funny on the way out.” His lips crashed against mine and I moaned, tangling my fingers into his slightly damp hair. I felt his pocket vibrate and he growled. He pulled out his phone. “Hello?”

I extricated myself from his grasp and finished packing our items. Edward picked up his messenger bag and garment bag as he continued talking on the phone. I furrowed my brow. Who would be calling him on the first day of his honeymoon? At seven in the morning?

Edward hung up the phone and sighed. “When we get back, remind me to kill Jenks,” Edward grumbled.

“What’s wrong?”

“They pushed up the trial for Emmett,” Edward explained. “We may need to cut our honeymoon a little short. I’ve been subpoenaed to testify on the first day of the trial. Jenks tried to get a continuance but the judge is on his way to retirement and this is his last huge case.”

“How short is short?” I asked.

“A few days,” Edward said with a frown. “I’m sorry, Bella. I didn’t realize that this was going to happen. The trial was scheduled for the end of January. I thought we had enough time.”

“At least we’re getting a honeymoon,” I said, trying to make him feel better.

“I know,” he said, sitting on the bed dejectedly. “It’s just…Emmett is still torturing me. He’s not even here and he’s fucking with me.”

“This is technically not Emmett,” I said. Edward shot me a look over his glasses. “It’s the judge, baby.”

“Stupid judge,” Edward muttered, crossing his arms over his Grinch shirt. He stuck out his lip like a sullen child and sighed.

“Don’t pout, Edward,” I said. “We’re still going to have our honeymoon at…?”

“Not telling you but you will need this,” Edward said as he reached into his jacket pocket. He handed me a tiny blue book.

“A passport?”

“That’s the only hint you’re getting, gorgeous,” Edward said with a glint in his eye. “Come on. I think Gus is here. I heard a car honk.” Edward stood up and gathered our bags. I threw my dress into the garment bag that Alice provided and we headed out to the stretch Hummer. “Hi, Gus!”

“Hello, Mr. Cullen. Mrs. Cullen,” Gus said amiably. “Are you ready for your honeymoon?”

“Definitely,” I said.

“Oh, Mr. Whitlock informed me that I was to bring your tuxedo and dress back to the hotel. Are these them?” Gus asked as he pointed to the garment bags. We nodded. Gus took the bags and placed them into the front seat before opening the backseat of the Hummer for us. We drove to the airfield and Edward tipped Gus. He gave us a friendly smile before he put two large suitcases  onto the ground. The flight crew swooped in and loaded our luggage into the cabin. We were ushered into the luxurious plane and sat down in the leather seats. The flight attendant informed us that our flight time was going to be sixteen hours and we’d arrive at our destination early tomorrow morning. I shot a glance at Edward and he just smiled sweetly.

We settled into our seats and within a half hour, the plane was taking off toward our mystery destination. Once we leveled off, the flight attendant served us breakfast and started a movie. We cuddled and watched the movie. Edward’s fingers were gliding along the skin of my arm. After the movie, we had a snack and decided to go into the ‘bedroom’ of the plane.

In the bedroom, we joined the mile high club.

Five times.

Or was it six?

Definitely six and I am walking funny.

_Damn Edward and his supercock._

Each time was so intense and I was shocked at my body. How I was coming so harshly. Edward didn’t complain. He welcomed it. However, he didn’t want me screaming bloody murder as he was pounding into me. I had to squelch my sounds and that was tough. I mean really, really tough. Edward had a few new bite marks after each time we made love. He wore them proudly.

We ate a quiet dinner and retired to the bedroom to actually sleep. The flight attendant played another movie that was in the bedroom and we barely made it through the opening credits. We woke up to an insistent knocking on the door. Edward heaved his body out of the bed and it was the flight attendant. She explained that we were landing in an hour and we needed to be in our seats. He nodded and we brushed our teeth. We ambled into the main cabin and snuggled as the plane descended.

The finally were on the ground and we got off the plane. The weather was warm and sticky. So different from Phoenix. I felt so icky. _Hot airplane sex with  your hubby will do that to you, chickadee._  All I wanted to do was shower. We rolled our suitcases to a dark skinned man. He introduced himself as Nahuel and he was going to be our driver. We got into the sleek black car. “Edward, what type of car is this?”

“A Rolls Royce Phantom,” Edward explained. “The resort that we’re staying at is quite upscale and values their client’s privacy. Apparently the CEO of Whitlock Technologies and his bride are pretty important.”

“You are. I’m not,” I shrugged.

“You are the most important person in the world to me, Bella,” Edward said, capturing my chin with his hand. I blushed and lowered my eyes. Edward leaned forward and kissed my lips, cuddling me against his chest. We pulled up to a marina and Nahuel helped us get out and into a sleek boat. He slid behind the steering wheel and the boat roared to life. We sped eastward. I shot Edward a look and again he just smiled sweetly.

“I’m so going to wipe the smirk off your face, Cullen,” I said as I elbowed his ribs.

“I’d love to see you try, Cullen,” he countered as he blew a raspberry against my neck. I squealed and swatted at him playfully. As we glided through the water a large island came into view. It was lush and tropical.

“Welcome to Isle Esme,” Nahuel said with a smile.

I looked back at Edward. “Purely coincidence,” Edward snickered. “I swear.”

Nahuel docked the boat and told us where the main lobby was. He’d bring our luggage to our villa. Edward took my hand. We walked to the lobby and checked into the hotel. Resort. Private island.

_Shit. This is unreal._

We walked through the luxuriant vegetation to our private villa on the south side of the island. Nahuel was waiting outside of our villa. He handed Edward an envelope and gave me a flower in my hair. With a deep bow, Nahuel left with a radiant grin. Edward opened the envelope and read the letter inside.

“What’s that?” I asked.

“A letter comping our few three nights of our trip. Apparently they use Whitlock security programs. As a thank you, they are giving our first three days for free,” Edward smiled. “Would you mind if we use the money for the foundation? It’s not like we don’t need it.”

“Definitely,” I said as I wrapped my arms around Edward’s waist. I kissed his chest, right above the Grinch’s nose. “I still can’t believe you’re wearing this shirt, Edward.”

“I’m hot. You know it,” Edward said as he scooped me up. He opened the door and carried me across the threshold.

“You are definitely hot, Edward. And sweaty. And smelly,” I said as I wrinkled my nose.

“According to Jasper, I smell like gardenias and roses,” Edward scowled.

“Not now.”

Edward growled and carried me through the villa. He opened the door and saw the pool. With an evil glint, he tossed me into the pool. I splashed into the water with a shriek. I popped up and glowered at my husband. “Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!”

“You said I smelled,” he smirked.

“I’m fully dressed! Alice is going to kick your ass. This sweater is cashmere!” I hopped out of the pool and slipped off my shoes. I sashayed toward Edward, giving him a false sense of security. His smile faltered as I got closer. He turned on his heel but I managed to hop onto his back. He stumbled over his own feet and we both fell into the pool. We both surfaced. “I took down the mighty Edward Cullen! Bwahaha!”

“And you broke my glasses,” Edward groaned as he held up his broken frames.

“Shit. Do you have any others with you?” I asked.

“I think so,” Edward said. “I cannot wear my contacts. My eyes are still really irritated.”

“Sorry, Edward,” I said, frowning.

“I hated these frames anyway,” he shrugged. “Let’s shower, baby.”

xx ANSOL xx

There was a God. Edward did have an extra pair of glasses in his suitcase. He called and thanked his twin sister when he found them. He then told me that he would call his optometrist to discuss getting Lasik. I frowned slightly. Edward asked why I was pouting. I explained that I liked his glasses. Edward then told me that the Lasik would not completely cure his vision. He’d always have to wear glasses. I arched a brow. He handed me his frames and shit, he was fucking blind.

But at least, I wouldn’t lose my nerdy hubby. As odd as it sounds, I loved a man in glasses. It’s so…sexy.

Our first day in Brazil I later found out, we spent lounging by the pool. I just floated on a raft in my bright pink bikini and let the sun’s rays permeate my skin. Edward was floating next to me as he idly traced patterns on my arm. About mid afternoon, Edward got extremely horny and we made love in the pool.

 Afterward, I gave him a look. He said he was making up for lost time while we were on our sex embargo. I snickered and wrapped my hand around his cock. I pushed him to the edge of the pool. I went down on him as a reward for surviving my self-imposed sexual slump.

He enjoyed that.

Immensely.

The next day, Edward and I ventured out on the beach. We met up with another couple on their honeymoon. We spent the day with Claude and Marina. As we were packing up, Claude suggested that we go to a salsa club in Rio. He and Marina went there on their second night and loved it. Edward and I agreed. We decided that we’d meet at the dock by seven.

Claude and Marina were already waiting there when we arrived. Nahuel was going to be driving the boat for us to Rio di Janiero and being our chauffeur while we were out. Edward was dressed in a pair of black slacks, blue shirt with the cuffs rolled up and black shoes. He undoubtedly coordinated with me. I was wearing a black, white and blue dress with some insanely high heels. Claude and Marina kissed our cheeks and greeted us with their English accents. We loaded up the boat and settled in the rear. I sat next to Marina and Edward.

“So, what do you do, Edward?” Claude asked with a cheeky smile.

“Computers. I work for a lucrative computer security company as their head software designer. I also dabble with hardware design as well,” Edward said as he ran his fingers across my skin. He didn’t divulge too much information about Whitlock. He was not very trusting. Hell, neither was I. I didn’t want to spill the beans that my husband and I were multi-gazillionaires. “What about you?”

“I am also involved in computers,” Claude replied. “I work for a company in England. It’s affiliated with a huge corporation in the states. Whitlock Technologies. We are partnered up with them to launch their version of the tablet. It’s awesome, if you ask me. I’d kill to talk to the inventor.”

Edward and I shared a look. He kissed and smiled before turning to Claude. “You’re talking to him. I invented the tablet,” Edward blushed.

“You’ve got to be shitting me,” Claude said as he nudged Marina. “Sweets, this guy is bloody awesome! And my boss. Kind of. What’s your last name?”

“Cullen,” I replied.

Claude bounced in his seat and squealed like a school girl. Edward chuckled behind me and Marina looked like she wanted to find the nearest hole and die. “I apologize for my husband. You are seriously his idol, Mr. Cullen.”

“Marina, you’ve called me Edward all day. Please don’t stop because I’m the inventor of the tablet,” Edward snorted. “Mr. Cullen is my father. Not me.”

Marina blushed and gave us a smile. Her long blonde hair was piled on her head and her pink floral dress fluttered in the wind. “What do you do, Bella?”

“I’m an editor for Eclipsed Sun Publishing,” I replied. “But I’m thinking about dabbling in actually becoming a writer.”

“What type of genre?” Marina asked, her hazel eyes sparkling.

“Probably romance. You write what you know and I’ve got the king of romance right here,” I said as I nudged Edward’s ribs. Edward kissed my cheek and pulled me closer. “See?”

Marina smacked Claude’s shoulder. “Why can’t you be as affectionate with me, you oaf?” she grumbled. Claude rubbed his shaved head and gave her a sheepish smile. He tentatively put his arms around his wife and cuddled with her. You could tell that he was not akin to such public displays of affection.

“So, what do you do, Marina?” I asked as she nestled closer to Claude.

“I’m a doctor,” she replied. “Dermatology. And if I must say, your skin is beautiful, Bella. It’s the most alluring shade of alabaster and you take such good care of it.”

“Um, thanks,” I said with a nervous giggle. Edward tightened his hold on me. I leaned against him and we docked at the same marina that we were at when we traveled to Isle Esme. Nahuel gallantly helped us to the car and drove us to this salsa club in downtown Rio di Janiero. We scrambled out of the car and into the smoky club. We went to find a table and the guys went to get us some drinks.

“How long were you and Edward together before you got engaged?” Marina asked.

“It was a bit of a whirlwind romance. But when you know, you know,” I said. “We met online in April. Met in person in the end of May. Had a long distance romance for a few weeks and then visited again in June for Edward’s birthday. Separated again in July and he proposed in August.”

“That is fast,” Marina mused. “Claude and I were together for nearly seven years before he proposed to me. Even then it was because I gave him an ultimatum. Marry me or break up.  He didn’t want to break up so we got married. I love him and he’s great. But we don’t have the sparkle like you and Edward.”

“Well, see us in seven years and see if we still have the ‘sparkle,’” I giggled.

“I have a distinct feeling that the sparkle will never leave your relationship. He’s head over heels in love with you, Bella,” Marina said seriously. “And you with him. It’s a fairy tale.”

“It is and I never thought I’d get it,” I smiled.  I felt Edward’s soft lips against my neck. “And there he is, my geek charming.”

“Damn right, woman,” he said as he nipped at my ear. “Let’s dance.”

“Oh god!”

Edward grabbed my hand and led me to the dance floor with Claude and Marina on our heels. Once we got down there, Edward pulled me tight against his body, wedging his leg between mine. “It’s been awhile since we’ve danced like this. Follow me, baby,” he said with a wicked glint in his golden eyes. He swiveled his hips to deep Latin beat. In the blink of an eye, Edward spun me away and then drew me back, dipping my body in a sensual circle. His lips traveled up my neck and he sucked lightly on the spot below my ear.

Just like in Karambas, the floor cleared and we were the only two dancing. It wasn’t really dancing. More like fucking with our clothes on. Edward’s hips moved in a way I’d never thought possible. He twisted and turned me, gliding his hands up my thighs as he held me close to his chest. “I want you, Bella,” he moaned in my ear. “Do you know what you do to me?” He spun me away and pulled my back flush to his chest. He thrust his hips and his erection poked me in the ass. I moaned and reached between us, squeezing slightly around his cock. Edward groaned and spun me again. He braced his hand on my back and nearly bent me in half as he bent me backwards. He slowly brought us back up and I wrapped my arms around his neck as he lifted me. I latched my legs around his waist as he continued dancing. “I’d never thought I’d condone public fucking, but I need to have you. Now,” he growled. His golden eyes were black and a sheen of sweat covered his flushed face. I bit my lip and nodded.

Edward put me down and we told Claude and Marina that we needed some air. Marina glared at Claude. She knew what we were about to do. Edward and I moved through the club until we got to a small room by the bathrooms. Edward’s mouth hungrily covered mine. His hands were groping my breasts and I was fumbling with his belt buckle. He lifted my leg and reached my black thong. “I hope you don’t like these,” he said against my mouth. With a grunt, he ripped the panties from my body and shoved them in his pocket. His fingers moved to my soaking wet core and he circled my clit with his thumb and plunged two digits into my body. I moaned as I tore at his hair. “So fucking wet, Bella. Do you want me?” he smirked.

“Fuck me, Edward,” I snarled.

With a grin he unbuttoned his pants and shoved them down so his arousal was pressed between us. He lifted me and adjusted my dress so he could slide into my heat. And he did. Hard. I screamed as he filled me. His eyes were feral and my husband was definitely fucking me. Up against a wall. In some salsa club in Rio di Janiero.

“So tight, baby,” Edward purred as he began pounding into my body. “I never imagined this. You. Us. Here. Fuck, I’m so close and we’ve barely begun.”

“That entire dance was foreplay, Edward,” I said as I pulled at his hair. I licked his neck and sucked on his ear. He moaned and squeezed my ass tightly as he moved hard and faster within my body. Edward moaned as he put his leg against a bench next to us. I unwound one of my legs and balanced on it while Edward slid in and out of me. Our lips moved feverishly against each other. My fingers were tangled in his hair and he gripped on my ass.

“Fuck, baby. I’m…shit,” Edward moaned against my sweaty flesh. I clenched my muscles around him and wiggled my hips in concert with his. I felt his dick twitch and that was my cue. My head fell back and my body lost all control. I clamped down around Edward’s erection, biting back a scream that threatened to leave my lips. Edward grunted loudly as he spilled into my body. He pulled away and his glasses were askew on his face. “I’m sorry, gorgeous. I don’t know what came over me.”

“I’m not complaining,” I said as I brushed his hair away from his sweaty forehead. He eased out of me and adjusted himself. I kissed him sweetly before ducking into the women’s bathroom to clean myself up. I finished up in the bathroom and walked out. Edward was standing against the wall, biting his lip. “Edward, relax. It was fun. We should do it again, sometime,” I snickered.

“You don’t hate me?” he asked sheepishly. “I essentially fucked you like an animal.”

“I asked you to,” I said with a shrug. “Come on. We better check on the Bickersons.”

“Yeah, I don’t understand them,” Edward laughed. He laced his fingers with mine. I idly twisted his wedding band as we walked back to our table. Marina was sitting by herself, playing with her phone. “Hey, where’s Claude?”

“Bathroom,” she replied.

Edward and I shared a look. “He wasn’t in the bathroom, Marina. I just came from there,” Edward explained. Marina looked up and darted off. “Shit…”

“You don’t thing that he’s…?”

“On their honeymoon?” Edward squeaked.

“If you even think about cheating, Edward, you dick will be fed to you as a rare delicacy,” I said, shoving my finger against his nose.

“Bella, I’d never cheat on you. I’ve said a million times and I’ll say it again. You’re it for me,” he smiled. “But if I do cheat or whatever, I fully accept my responsibility and I’ll eat my own dick.”

“Good,” I said as I grabbed my drink. I chugged the cosmo and let the alcohol warm my blood. A few minutes later, Marina came back with tears in her eyes. “What’s wrong?”

“The ungrateful prat was cheating on me. With a guy!” Marina wailed. “I found them in the kitchen.” She ripped off her wedding ring and tossed it into the crowd. “Do you mind if we go?”

“Of course not,” Edward said with a frown. He offered his arm to Marina and we called Nahuel. He showed up with the car and we got to the docks. Nahuel asked if Claude was joining us. Marina growled. I shook my head no and we boarded the boat. We sped off into the night. Once we got back to island, we escorted Marina back to her villa. She hugged us both and wished us good luck. Edward and I walked back to our own villa and as soon as we got back, we fell into bed and made love. All night.

The next morning, we found an envelope under our door. It was from Marina. She said that she was leaving the island and flying back to England. In the letter, she also said that she was getting an annulment. She suggested that we come and visit her. Perhaps our luck in love would rub off on her if we visited her. She also gave us her email address and cell phone number.

Edward and I spent the day in the pool or relaxing on the chaise lounges. We were constantly touching all day. I think the prospect of what Claude did weighed subconsciously in our minds. “You know I love you, right?” Edward said as he caressed my ribs.

“Of course you do. You married me,” I giggled.

“Claude married Marina. Rose married Royce,” Edward countered. “Their marriages obviously weren’t based on love.”

“Edward, they were different,” I said. “The basis of our relationship is not of sex or convenience. It is love. Marina told me that we have a sparkle around us. I agree. We’re so nauseating, but I wouldn’t want it any other way. I love you, Edward. Only you.”

“For all eternity,” he smiled as he kissed me. “I just want you to know. And you’re stuck with me forever.”

“Ditto, Cullen,” I said as I gently tugged on his pendant. He kissed my forehead and held me close.

xx ANSOL xx

“What crack was I smoking when I agreed to go zip lining?” I groaned as I pulled on my harness.

“Post coital,” Edward quipped. I smacked his arm. He guffawed and put a helmet on my head. “You look so cute, baby.” He pinched my cheeks. I growled at him. “Like an angry kitten.”

“Do you value your manhood, Edward?” I asked.

“Very much. I’d like to father children, Bella,” Edward smirked. 

I sighed and pulled on the harness between my legs. “You know this wouldn’t bother me so much if I didn’t feel so raw in my cooter,” I groaned.

“Sorry, gorgeous,” Edward said with unapologetic smile.

“You and your supercock,” I grumbled. “You’re cut off today. No more pussy for you!”

“Are you the pussy nazi?” Edward laughed.

“Today? Yes,” I said as I marched to the front of the line. “And don’t pull the puppy dog pout. It ain’t working.”

“Damn,” he mumbled. “How about the panty dropper smile?”

“Nope.”

“You are going to be one tough mother,” Edward said, scrunching his nose.

“Damn straight. Especially when I’d have two children. Our offspring and you,” I said as I poked his belly.

“I’m not that bad,” he said.

“You could be like Jasper.”

“True. Be grateful you have me instead of him. I pity Alice at times,” Edward snickered.

“You ready folks?” asked the guide.

“Yep,” Edward said gleefully. I groaned and clutched his blue shirt. The guide chuckled and helped Edward onto the zip line. He gave him some basic instruction and then let him go. I heard his yells as he flew away on the tiny cord.

“I’m going to puke,” I moaned.

“Are you okay, sweetie?” the guide asked.

I held up a finger and proceeded to hurl my breakfast over the edge. “Better now. You wouldn’t happen to have a slice of gum?” He chuckled and handed me a stick of Double Mint. He assisted me up and gave me the same instructions as Edward. I gave him a shy smile and released the break. I gripped onto the harness as I closed my eyes. “I’m going to die. I’m going to die,” I chanted.

“Bella! Use the brake!” Edward yelled. I opened my eyes and pulled on the brake before I crashed into him. He caught me and gave me a lopsided grin. “Well?”

“I hate you,” I said, narrowing my eyes. “My punani is killing me and I’m nauseous on this stupid thing.”

“Baby,” Edward said with a frown. “We can just leave.”

“No, once I start something, I finish it. Help me,” I said. Edward unclipped the carabiner and put it on the next line. With a gentle push, I moved through the trees, praying to god, Allah, and every other deity to ensure my safety. And Edward’s. His ass was toast.

An hour later, we were done with the zip line adventure. Edward and I were both sore and bruised. We went back to the villa and put on icepacks on our groins, on top of the lines the harnesses left our thighs. Edward also got a smack upside the head for suggesting it.

We spent the next few days nursing our ‘wounds.’ There was no nookie for those days. Just a lot of cuddling and kissing. Before we knew it, the week was almost done and we had just the weekend before we had to go back to Chicago. It was New Year’s Eve and we were going to the resort’s party.

I was in the bathroom curling my hair as Edward was shaving. He had grown a share of scruff and I was tired of kissing a mountain man. Besides, the party was a black tie affair and I don’t think scruffy went with Edward’s tuxedo. I finished my hair and began applying my makeup. “Is it sad that I don’t want to go back to Chicago?” Edward asked.

“We can’t stay on the tropical island for the rest of our lives, Edward,” I said dryly as I put on my mascara.

“Poo,” he grumbled.

“Did you just say ‘poo?’”

“Yes. Yes, I did.”

_Oh my geeky hubby…_

“We have a lovely house. Jobs we both  enjoy. Family that would miss us,” I said as looked at him in the mirror. “I turned on my cell phone today and saw that I had nearly a full voicemail box and tons of texts from your sister, Alex, Demetri, and the rest of our family.”

“How did you get to be so smart?” Edward laughed as he put on his aftershave.

“It’s a gift,” I smiled. I left the bathroom to put on my sage green sequined dress. It clung to my form and I thought it was quite sexy. I slipped on my beige shoes and went to put on my lipstick. Edward looked at me as he dressed and he gazed upon me like I was a side of beef. “Like what you see, Mr. Cullen?” I put my hand on my hip and cocked my body seductively.

“I love what I see, Mrs. Cullen. How did I get so lucky to have such a hot wife?” he growled. “How are your bruises?”

“Better and I need your supercock,” I said as cupped his growing erection through his boxers. “We can ring in the new year properly.” He groaned and stepped away. I bit my lip as I went to the living room of the villa. A few moments later, Edward came out wearing a tuxedo similar to the one he wore on our wedding day. It was cut slightly differently and didn’t have a vest. “You look incredibly handsome, Edward.”

“Why thank you, Mrs. Cullen,” he smirked. “I do this for you.”

“Ditto, baby,” I said as ran my hands up and down my sides. Edward offered me his elbow and we went to the main building on the island. The strains of some smooth jazz filled the humid air as we walked closer. We were nearly to the main hotel when we heard a low groaning. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist protectively. Claude stumbled onto the pool deck, completely hammered.

“Claude?” Edward asked.

“Mr. Cullen! What a pleasure,” he said drunkenly.

“We thought you left. Marina left a week ago,” I said.

“I know. I fucked up,” he slurred. “But, I figured I paid for this overpriced hotel, I’m going to stay. And I brought Jean with me. He’s my boyfriend. Do you want to meet him?”

“No, thank you,” Edward said coldly. “If you’ll excuse us.” Edward guided me around the drunken Claude and we got inside the hotel ballroom. “The gall of that man.”

“I know,” I said. “He was here on his honeymoon and he cheats on his new wife. Then he brings his boyfriend that he cheated on his wife with back to the hotel. I was ready to shove my stiletto up his ass.”

“He may like that too much, love,” Edward chuckled darkly.

“Ewwwwwww,” I said as I bounced on my toes. Edward smiled as he led me to a table. We sat down and ordered some drinks. We chatted with an elderly couple who was celebrating their anniversary. Even after forty years of marriage, they still had that ‘sparkle’ that Marina mentioned to me. Roger completely doted on his wife, Ethel. Much like Edward doted on me.

We had a filling meal of salmon and some local delicacies. After our meals, Edward asked if he could dance with me. I gave him a look indicating no funny business. Edward blushed. He offered me his hand and led me to the center of the ballroom. “I promise, I’ll behave. It’s something about Latin rhythms and seeing you move like that that turns me on,” he snickered. “I think I can behave myself to Frank.”

“Oh, you’re on a first name basis with Mr. Sinatra?” I teased.

“We’re like this,” Edward said as he crossed his fingers. I rolled my eyes and moved my arms around his neck. His hands rested on my hips and our foreheads touched as we swayed to Frank Sinatra. It was perfect. Our little love bubble. As the song ended, Edward pressed the softest, most tender kiss on my lips. “I love you. So much, Mrs. Cullen.”

“I love you, too, Mr. Cullen,” I said as played with his hair at the nape of his neck. He kissed me one more time and we sat back down with Roger and Ethel. They were watching us with such excitement.

Ethel took my hand and smiled kindly. “Don’t let that one go, dear one,” she said warmly.

“I intend to keep him forever,” I said as I kissed his cheek.

Ethel clapped her hands and patted our cheeks. Her and Roger went out to the dance floor and shared their own quiet moment. Edward hopped up and he went to get some more drinks for us. It was close to midnight and he wanted champagne for a new year’s toast.

He came back a few moments later with two champagne flutes. He sat down and stared at me intently. “So, what are your New Year’s resolutions, Mrs. Cullen?”

“Not kill your sister,” I giggled.

“Number one on mine too,” he snorted. “Seriously. Resolutions?”

“I don’t have any. I loved what happened this year and I want to continue having such happiness,” I said honestly. “As long as I get to stay married to you, my life is complete.”

“Like I said before, you’re stuck with me until one of us croaks,” Edward said with an arched brow.

“So romantic, Cullen,” I said dryly.

“You know me. The king of romance.”

Edward guided me to his lap and I nestled into his warm side. His mouth briefly caressed my neck as he held me. I laced my fingers with Edward’s and circled his wedding band around his finger. “You like doing that, don’t you?” he asked.

“It tells me that you’re mine,” I said with a grin.

“I am yours, Isabella. Mind, body and soul,” he said, his golden eyes blazing with fire. “As you are mine, love. I’m so happy that we are married and together. I love you. All of you. Only you.”

“For all eternity,” I finished. I put my champagne glass on the table and kissed Edward deeply. As our lips touched, the crowd cheered ‘Happy New Year!’

“Let’s get out of here and ring in the new year the right way,” Edward purred.

“Excellent,” I cooed.

We walked back to our villa and up to our bedroom. I lit a few candles around the room and turned on the radio. Some salsa music filled the humid air. Edward pulled me into a dance hold and we moved seductively with each other to the hot Latin rhythms. Our lips moved languidly together as our primal dance began.

I idly traced circles on Edward’s shoulder and moved my hands to remove his tuxedo jacket. It fell in a quiet thump on the floor. I gently pulled on Edward’s tie and it came loose. I threw it over my shoulder. Edward spun me and pulled me so my back was against his chest. His hands trailed up my thighs as our bodies moved to the rhythm. His lips danced along my pulse point, licking, nipping and sucking on the sensitive skin. I moaned loudly. My arousal was growing and I needed him. Wanted him.

Edward spun me again and wedged his leg between mine. I grinded against his hard thigh, enjoying the friction against my clit. I quickly unbuttoned his shirt and it ended up on the ground along with his jacket and tie. “How is it that I’m half dressed and you’re fully clothed?” he purred as his lips grazed my earlobe.

“Because I’m completely bare under my dress, baby,” I said. Edward pulled away and his eyes widened. I smirked and guided his hand up my leg. He reached the curve of my ass and he moved his hand up further. Once he reached my dripping center, he groaned.

“All night? You’ve been naked under your dress all night?” he said as he circled my clit with his fingers. I bit my lip and nodded. I could have been a smart ass, but decided against it. Edward inched my dress over my hips and eventually pulled it over my head. Once the dress fell to the marble floor, Edward’s lips were on mine. Moving aggressively against my swollen lips. He guided us to the bed and once my knees hit the edge, Edward gently pushed me onto the mattress. “So beautiful,” he murmured.

“So are you, Edward,” I said as I ran my fingers through his thick hair. He blushed slightly but smiled. I took off his glasses and put them on the nightstand. Edward’s lips moved down my body. However, I wanted this to be about him. He’d been so attentive to my needs and I’d been slacking. So I pushed on his shoulder and sat astride his waist once I got him on his back. “This is about you, baby.”

“But…” he countered. I pressed my finger to his lips, quirking a brow. He drew my finger into his lips and suckled on the tip. I moved down his body and unbuckled his belt. With one hand, I unbuttoned his tuxedo pants and began tugging them off. Edward raised his hips and his pants slid down his legs. I giggled quietly. “What?”

“Someone else went commando tonight, I see,” I said as I ran my finger up the large vein in Edward’s cock. He grinned crookedly. I looked up at him and licked the tip of his dick, tasting the pre-cum that had accumulated there. Edward drew in a breath. I kept my eyes on him as I licked the length of his arousal. His control was waning. His hand was moving down to my ass. He caressed my skin there as I teased the head of his cock. His hand moved to my pussy and his fingers dipped into my core.

“Straddle my head, baby,” he said. “I need to taste you.”

I sat up and looked into his eyes. They appeared to be nearly black with desire. I moved so my knees were around Edward’s head and he grabbed my hips roughly as his tongue glided along my slit. “Fuck,” I said as my eyes rolled back. I fell forward and pumped Edward’s cock while he tongue fucked me. I drew his erection between my lips. I bobbed my head around Edward’s cock. My hands were moving in concert with my mouth. Edward’s hips were moving uncontrollably, as were mine. Unexpectedly, Edward thrust two fingers into my core. I moaned against his skin. Edward growled and I felt the vibrations through my entire body.

_Oh my sex god…I think I’m going to explode with pleasure!_

Edward removed his fingers from my pussy. He pulled his mouth away and I heard him sucking on his fingers. I looked over my shoulder. “Do you trust me, Bella?”

I nodded but was wary what he was going to do. With his pinky he circled my ass. I drew in a breath. Edward flicked my clit with his tongue and eased his pinky into my other entrance. _Exit? Fuck, it feels good. Is that wrong?_ I tensed at the intrusion. It was slightly painful but I could feel how it could feel good. With his pinky he moved in and out of my ass. He then added a finger into my pussy and I quivered at the feeling. I turned back to Edward’s cock and plunged it deep within my mouth. Almost instaneously, I exploded around Edward’s fingers as he twisted his hand. Edward’s responding groan was raspy and so fucking sexy.

“Bella, I need to be inside you,” he said huskily. “Please, baby?”

I sat up and before I knew it, Edward had me astride his waist with his cock nestled between my slick folds. I moved down his cock until he was completely sheathed. Edward gripped my hips and stared into my eyes as we moved together. I wrapped my hands around his neck, tracing the lines of his angel tattoo by his hair. Edward’s fingers glided over my crown as built up our pleasure. “I love you, Edward,” I muttered as I kissed his lips.

“I love you. So much, Bella,” he breathed as he tightened his hold around my waist. Our lips crashed against each other and our rocking increased speed. Edward pulled away with a strangled moan. “So good, baby. So close…”

“Come for me, Edward,” I said, wiping his damp hair away from his pink cheeks. “I need to feel you come, angel.”

Edward’s grip on my waist tightened and his movements became more jerky. I twined my hands into his hair and felt my muscles clamp down around his cock. I closed my eyes and let out a low whimper. Edward’s breathing grew more erratic and I felt his warmth fill me. His head collapsed against my shoulder. His lips moved along my collarbone as he controlled his breathing. He eventually looked up at me. “Is it always going to be this good?” he asked with an adorable grin.

“I hope it gets better, angel,” I said as I caressed his cheeks.

“We better keep practicing, love,” he purred as he rolled us. And we did practice.

 All. Night. Long.

xx ANSOL xx

“I don’t want to go back,” Edward pouted.

“Oh, quit whining, Edward Anthony,” I said as I finished packing our bags. “I need your muscles.” He stomped over and heaved the suitcase off the bed and rolled it to the front of the villa. As he was standing there, Nahuel rang the doorbell and he took our luggage to the docks. “We can come back for an anniversary, Edward.”

“I know. But you only go on your honeymoon once,” Edward said sagely.

“True,” I said with a knowing smirk. “But we have to go back. Live our lives. Be with our family and friends. Throw your brother’s ass in jail.”

“Oh right,” Edward said with a wide grin. “But I still hate the fact that we’re leaving.”

“We still have the insanely long plane ride before we get home. You know? I can always walk funny out of the plane back to our home in Glenview,” I giggled.

“As much as I love making love to you, baby, my cock is raw,” he groaned. “Little Eddie needs a vacation from our vacation.”

“Oh thank god,” I said as I fell back on the bed. “I love being with you, too. But all of the sexing we’ve been doing has made me a little worn around the edges.”

“We’re insatiable, love,” Edward said as he caressed my cheek.

“And I married a freaking machine,” I laughed. “Jesus, Cullen. Are you constantly hard?”

“Around you? Fuck yeah,” he said, arching a brow over his frames. “You are the sexiest woman in the world and all I want to do is be with you. All the time. Give me your hand.” I furrowed my brow. “Give. Me. Your. Hand.” He grabbed my right wrist and placed it on his crotch. “You feel that?”

“Yes, baby. It’s called a penis. All boys have them,” I said with a wry grin.

“God, Bella,” he groaned. “I know that. It’s just that not all boys have this problem. I’m fucking sporting a chubby all the time. When I’m around my fuckhot wife.”

“Sorry, Edward. I’ll try to become not so hot,” I said flatly.

“Don’t you dare,” Edward said as he pinned me with his hips. “You always be hot.”

“Even when I’m pregnant and have fat rolls?” I countered.

“You’ll be even more beautiful when you’re pregnant because you’re going to be carrying our baby,” he said with a soft grin. “And you could eight hundred pounds and I’d still love you. Who know, I may turn into a porker?”

“Unlikely, Edward. You are like all men. Insanely fast metabolism,” I groaned. “I swear I gained like ten pounds on our honeymoon. My clothes are getting tight.”

“I like tight clothes,” Edward cooed as he nuzzled my neck.

“I don’t. And you’re on my bladder. Get up. I need to pee,” I said as I smacked his ass. Edward rolled his eyes and helped me up. I scampered to the bathroom and relieved my full bladder. Once I was done, Edward and I went to marina to head to the mainland with Nahuel. Edward gave him a hearty tip as we pulled up to the airport. He nodded graciously and wished us a safe journey home.

We got onto the plane and sat down. The flight crew waved and explained that we would be departing for Chicago in under an hour. Once we took off, the flight attendant explained that our flight time was eighteen hours. I groaned internally. Edward rubbed his face with his hand. We curled up and watched a few movies before we had some food.

We eventually moved back to the bedroom and settled into the bed for a nap. When I woke up, Edward was staring at me fondly. “What?”

“Just staring at you. Admiring your beauty,” he said with a goofy grin.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Edward had changed from his shorts and into a pair of jeans and a sweater. “You changed clothes.”

“We’re going to land in little under an hour. You may want to do the same. It’s below zero in Chicago,” Edward chuckled.

“I slept most of the flight?” I said as I stood up. I had a wave a vertigo and stumbled. Edward caught me.

“Whoa, baby. Are you okay?”

“Dizzy that’s all,” I said, shaking my head. Edward pressed his hand to my forehead. “I’m fine. Relax, Dr. Cullen.”

“Okay,” he said skeptically. He handed me a small bag filled with winter clothes. I smiled and went to change. I pulled on the jeans and striped hoodie. I brushed my teeth and pulled my hair into a messy ponytail. I joined Edward in the cabin and settled into his arms. He held me closely, kissing my temple.

We began our descent to Chicago Executive Airport. It was extremely bumpy as there was a snowstorm. Edward hummed quietly in my ear as I whimpered. Once we landed, I said a silent prayer that we made it back in one piece. We went through customs  and were greeted by Alice and Jasper. We were hugged by both of them and they drove us back to our home.

I could tell that they wanted to stay, but were respectful of our need to sleep, shower and relax. On Monday, Edward had to go to the courthouse. I was going to join him, be a supportive wife. With heavy hearts, Edward and I lit a fire and cuddled for the remainder of the weekend. It was back to reality come Monday.

_I think Edward was on to something when he suggested we live on a tropical island._

_Sigh…_

**A/N: Up next will be Emmett’s trial and his impending demise. BWAHAHA!!!! He’s so royally screwed. Anyhow, leave me love. Or hate. Or Geekwards.**

 


	41. Trials and Tribulations

**I'd like to send a shout out to a couple of people who have been seriously making writing this story so much fun. Thank you to Leslie (StarttheFantasy), Ashley (edwardsouthernbella), Stephanie (luvstwilight09), Lexi (SexyLexiCullen), Kiki (kikithedreamer) and Kyla (theonlykyla) for their support and pimp-age of the story. I love you, ladies! MUAH! Also, thank you to the ladies of The Lemonade Stand for their mention on their blog! Thank you to Wendy from TwilightFicZone for the wonderful review on her blog! I’m truly humbled at the response to this story. I mean, wow! Also to all of my frequent reviewers…you know who you are, especially Sandra, Mrs. Bella Masen, BernieR, dj071688, phoebelicious, SoraChan01, WhatObsession17, Leibeezer, missie33, Smusic and tropicnebula! Your reviews and words of encouragement make me so happy. Thank you! And they make me write faster!**

**Thank you to Le Crescepule for the awesome blinkie. Check it out on my blog…Link in my profile. Also, check there for any extra teasers and sneak peaks into my brain.**

**And fair warning, this story has been pretty light-hearted. This chapter will have some angst. How much, I haven’t decided yet, but it’ll be heavier than most. I am also not an attorney. The extent of my law knowledge comes from Law and Order. There will be liberties taken in the courtroom and I apologize if it’s not accurate.**

**Also, I don't own any of this. I make no money for writing these stories. Though I would like to. I just need to get an original thought or characters. Or something... (I’m working on it, Denise! I promise!)**

**Chapter Forty-One: Trials and Tribulations**

**EPOV**

“Bella, what suit should I wear?” I asked, biting my lip.

“Go conservative. Navy,” Bella replied. “You’ll look positively republican.”

“Shut it,” I said, shooting a glare at my wife. _Wife…sigh._ “I’m not republican, damn it. Dubya was the devil, I tell you.”

“I’m just giving you shit, angel,” Bella said as she wrapped her arms around my waist. “Navy suit, white shirt and a burgundy tie.”

“Thanks, love,” I said as I kissed her forehead. I grabbed my suit and shirt from the closet. I slipped it on my body and tucked in my shirt. I swiped two ties from my tie rack and held them up. “Which one?”

“The paisley one,” Bella said. I nodded and pulled it around my neck. I was shaking as I was putting on my tie. I grumbled as I couldn’t get it to work. “Edward, relax.”

“I can’t,” I moaned.

Bella sat me down and quickly tied my tie for me. She cupped my face and gave me a soft smile. “Edward, he can’t hurt you anymore. He’s going to jail for a long time.”

“I just have this bad feeling,” I said as I rubbed my belly.

“Me too. I’m slightly nauseated too,” Bella said as she frowned. “But we’re in this together. We Cullens are unstoppable.”

“That’s right, Mrs. Cullen,” I said as I kissed her nose. Her face scrunched up. “What?”

“Did you use different cologne?” she asked.

“I haven’t put any on. Why?”

“Maybe it’s your body wash. It’s turning my stomach. But then again, I’m a little freaked out by this,” Bella said as she tried to tame my hair. “I’m going to finish getting ready. I love you, hubby.”

“I love you, too, wife,” I smirked as I got up. She slipped into the closet and I heard her putter around. I grabbed my briefcase and darted downstairs to eat a quick breakfast. I made myself a bagel and sipped my coffee. I made Bella’s cup like usual and waited for her to come down the stairs. When she did, she looked like a vision. Her hair was curled around her face and her skin was lightly sun-kissed. She wore a pair of gray pants, cream camisole and pink jacket. Nestled between her breasts was my pendant. I lightly traced my key under my shirt and smiled.

“I think your sister went after the clothes in our closet. Half of what’s in there I don’t even recognize,” Bella said as she tugged on her jacket. “Didn’t we ask for their keys?”

“I had to give Jasper a key to get our mail,” I said.

“Well, get it back. I want my clothes,” Bella pouted.

“If Alice pilfered your clothes, they’ve already been donated to Goodwill,” I sighed.

“Meddling brat,” Bella huffed. I pushed her coffee to her. Bella lifted the mug but groaned. “I think I’m just going to have tea.”

“Okay,” I said, arching a brow. “But you live off your coffee.”

“Stomach is too unsettled,” Bella said as she readied her tea. She poured the hot water into a travel mug and swiped some chamomile tea from the cupboard. She squeezed some lemon into the mix and sat down on the stool next to me. “What do you think is going to happen today?”

“Opening statements and then the prosecution is going to begin with witnesses. I’m up first according to Jenks,” I said as I wrapped my arm around her waist. “I don’t know what they’re going to ask me. I wasn’t exactly prepped for this. They tried to contact me but Jenks explained that I was on my honeymoon. A honeymoon that was cut short because of this asshat judge.”

“I’m sorry, baby. I wish we were still on Isle Esme,” she murmured.

“Me too, love. It’s fucking cold,” I grumbled.

“Yeah, what is this shit? Twenty below zero? That’s inhumane,” Bella spat. “Wrong, I tell you. I feel it in my bones.”

“Welcome to Chicago,” I said with a wry grin. Bella pouted and blew a raspberry into my cheek. “Thanks, gorgeous.”

“You’re welcome, angel. You ready?”

“No.”

“Come on…I’ll let you drive my new superbeast,” Bella offered.

“Sold!”

Bella giggled and I helped her put on her coat. I wrapped her in a scarf and handed her a pair of gloves. I slipped on my overcoat and picked up Bella’s keys. I practically skipped to the superbeast. I helped Bella into the car and I slid into the leather seats, inhaling deeply. “I love that new car smell.”

“You’re weird, Edward,” Bella giggled.

“But you love me,” I said as I fluttered my eyelashes.

“Dude, you look like you’re having a seizure,” Bella giggled. I growled and turned over the car. It purred and I gently stroked the steering wheel. “Would you like a moment to hump my vehicle? I know we’ve been…”

“Resting our bodies,” I said with a sardonic grin. “Trust me when I say that I loved what we did in Brazil. But, shit. I’m worn out. My poor cock is giving me the evil eye.”

“I’m getting the same response from my vajayjay,” Bella sighed. “But that doesn’t mean we can’t make out and fool around.”

“I may need that after today. And a bottle of Jose Cuervo,” I snickered.

“Bring on the worm!”

“Oh, lord.”

I backed the car out of the garage and drove us to the Cook County Courthouse. I parked the car. Bella and I walked briskly to the entrance of the courthouse. It was swarming with reporters. They all ran around Bella and me. Microphones were shoved in our faces. I pulled Bella to me protectively. She leaned into my embrace and we managed to get away from the swarm of vultures on the courthouse steps. Once inside, Jenks met up with us and we walked through security.

“Edward, tomorrow, I want you and Bella to come in the back entrance,” Jenks said once we were away from the reporters inside the courthouse. “It’s been crazy.”

“Why?” Bella asked as she laced her fingers with mine.

“Emmett is defending himself,” Jenks said with wide eyes.

“Can he do that?”

“He’s an attorney,” Jenks reasoned. “He’s shooting himself in the foot. But be prepared for anything he asks you. Don’t let him get under your skin. Be cool, calm and collected. I’m pretty certain your new bride doesn’t want to bail you out of jail.”

“That would be a no,” Bella said, arching her brow.

“I don’t want to go to jail,” I said.

“Ignore your brother,” Jenks said forcefully. “He’s a moron.”

“We know this, Jenks,” I replied. He nodded and led us inside. The courtroom we were in for Emmett’s trial was bigger than the one for James’. Then again, James was taken to civil court. Emmett was on trial in criminal court. Bigger case…bigger courtroom. I sat down with Bella in the gallery. Esme and Marcus were in the seats behind us. I noticed a huge rock on Esme’s left finger. “Mom?”

“Yes, my sweet boy?”

“Why do you have a planet on your finger?” I teased.

“Oh, this?” Esme asked as she wiggled her left hand. “Just a surprise from my fiancé.”

Marcus grinned impishly next to Esme. Bella was so excited; she was vibrating next to me. They hugged and I shook Marcus’ hand. “Congratulations. You’ll have to share the tale when we get a break. I’m certain it’ll take longer than the ten minutes before the circus begins,” I said with smile.

“Perhaps, dinner tonight?” Marcus offered.

“Sounds good to me. We have no food in the house and haven’t really had time to go grocery shopping,” Bella said. “Edward?” I nodded and kissed her cheek.

Alice and Jasper came into the courtroom. Jasper was a picture of calm, but Alice was shaking like a leaf. “Those reporters are horrible. I had a microphone shoved in my face and I was pushed left and right,” Alice said as she sat down with a huff.

“Jenks suggested we come in through the back tomorrow,” I said.

“He told us the same thing,” Jasper said as he caressed Alice’s back. “How does it feel to be home?”

“Cold,” Bella grumbled.

“Miserable,” I replied. “I’d rather be on the beach, thank you very much.” 

We all got settled into the benches and waited for the attorneys to arrive. Emmett breezed in first in his black power suit, white shirt and flaming red tie. His hazel eyes were focused and vicious. His face was pulled in a sneer and he slammed his briefcase down at the defendants table.

The prosecution came in next and the male attorney looked my way. He rolled his eyes and stomped over. “Mr. Cullen?”

“Yes?” I replied.

“I’m Joshua Deeley, Assistant State’s Attorney. I need to speak with you before we begin. It would have been helpful to speak with prior to the day of the trial,” he snarled.

“Excuse me for being on my honeymoon and getting married, Mr. Deeley. The trial was not set for the end of this month. We could have met if the judge hadn’t moved up the date,” I spat.

“I’m sorry,” Joshua said. “I didn’t mean to offend.”

“Too late,” I growled.  Esme rubbed my shoulders and I took a breath. I stood up and followed Joshua into a small conference room outside of the courtroom. “So, what do you need to speak with me about?”

“Your brother is defending himself,” Joshua said. “He’s said that you falsified the evidence against him because you’re some freaky computer genius. However, that is unlikely as the evidence gathered was corroborated by several witnesses. Anyhow, he will attack you on the stand. You need to remain calm and ignore his threats. Try to remain as impassive as you can. No emotion on your face. A mask, if you will.”

“I know how to handle my brother,” I sighed. “What are the complete list of charges?”

“Embezzlement, fraud, prostitution, assault against you, defamation of character, possession of illegal drugs with the intent to sell, illegal gambling,” Joshua rattled off.

“Damn,” I muttered as I plopped down on the wooden desk. “If he gets charged on all counts, how long will be sentenced?”

“Presumably for the rest of his life,” Joshua explained. “He did some bad shit, Mr. Cullen. When Detective Swan and his partner, Detective Waylon gave us all the evidence, we spent nearly three days straight sorting through it with myself, the other state’s attorney, Jill Monroe, and five paralegals. It’s a shame, though. Emmett was a shrewd attorney. I had my ass handed to me by him several times. And your father, too.”

“Yeah, well, they both suck,” I said. “Was my father implicated in any of this?”

“We couldn’t find any evidence connecting him to Emmett’s transgressions, but that doesn’t mean that it’s not there. However, in a turn of a events, Carlisle is testifying against Emmett. He’s after you,” Joshua explained.

“Wow,” I murmured.

“We should be heading back into the courtroom. Keep cool,” Joshua said emphatically. I nodded and followed him back into the courtroom. I slid in next to my wife and laced my fingers with hers. I idly circled her wedding band around her finger and knew why she liked to do it to me. It was incredibly calming.

The bailiff called the court to order and we all stood. The judge was an older man, Judge Snow. He looked crotchety and ornery and I loved him instantly. He wouldn’t stand for Emmett’s bullshit. Hopefully.

The prosecution began their opening statements. Joshua was dynamic in front of the jury. He was charismatic, charming and had them eating out of the palm of his hand. Once he was done with his speech, he smiled at the jury and sat down calmly.

Emmett stood up and he practically stomped over to the jury box and stared at each of the jurors who could possibly convict him. His face softened and Emmett began his opening argument. His voice was soft and soothing. Almost hypnotizing. He wove this tale of his poor upbringing and how he was teased by his little brother. Esme bristled behind me, swearing under her breath. I tightened my hold on Bella’s hand. She traced soothing circles on my palm.

Emmett spoke for about fifteen minutes, spreading his lies of how he was put upon and tormented. It was because of this torment that he turned out the way he did. _I_ was the bad influence. Not him. I tensed up. I clenched my left hand and I wanted nothing more than to pummel my brother. Emmett glared at me as he sat down after he finished his opening statement. I just smiled at him.

_Take that, fucker!_

“The prosecution calls up Edward Cullen to the stand,” Joshua said.

I squeezed Bella’s hand and went up to the witness stand. I went through the spiel of telling the truth and I sat down.

“Please state your name for the jury,” Joshua said.

“Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.”

“And your relation to the defendant?”

“I’m his brother,” I said, keeping my voice even. Though the thought of Emmett being my brother turned my stomach.

“Can you please tell me what happened on the night of July 20th?” Joshua asked. “Your brother’s birthday party?”

“We had a party for Emmett at John Barleycorn for his 36th birthday. My sister and I had put together a ‘tribute’ video. Well, my sister did most of the work, I just helped introduce it,” I said, blushing slightly.

“What was on that video? Was it a tribute?”

“No. My sister had interviewed ex-girlfriends of Emmett and they slammed him. They described his drug abuse, his alcoholism, his gambling addiction and his embezzlement of funds from Cullen, Denali and Associates,” I explained. “None of that was verified, but the fact that it was being broadcast to the party obviously upset my brother.”

“Why did you do that?”

“I hate to say it but we did it as a form of retaliation against Emmett. In his opening argument he said that I teased and tormented him but that’s not true. It was the other way around. I was brutalized by my brother growing up in the form of verbal teasing, physical threats and physical abuse.”

“Did you sister ever receive any of those threats?” Joshua asked.

“No. Just me,” I said quietly. “But my sister was my closest friend all of my life. She protected me when I didn’t have the strength to.”

“Before I ask you to continue about the party, can you describe the physical abuse that your brother did to you?”

“Objection! I’m not on trial for abusing my brother,” Emmett snarled.

“Overruled, Mr. Cullen. You are charged with the assault of Edward Cullen. I’ll allow it,” Judge Snow said. “Go on.”

“It started as shoves and pushes into the walls when I was a child. Eventually that shoving and pushing turned to hitting and smacking. When Emmett left for college, I finally was able to breathe easier,” I said.

“Were you ever bruised, Edward?”

“Yes. But never to the point where I had to be hospitalized. Well, there was one time, but that was more an accident than abuse.”

“Explain, please.”

“We were playing catch out in the front yard when I was nine. I had a hard time with depth perception due to my vision and the baseball broke my nose when I couldn’t catch it. Emmett didn’t intentionally do that, but he didn’t help me either.”

“Recently, was there an instance where you filed charges prior to your run in with Emmett at his party?”

“Objection, those charges were dropped!” Emmett said.

“Goes for establishing character and history of prior abuse, your honor,” Joshua said quickly.

“I’ll allow it.”

Josh looked at me and encouraged me to continue. “Emmett had asked me for money several times over the summer. I had refused him. Then, I had gone out to eat with my family for my birthday and brought my then girlfriend, now wife, out for dinner. My father called her some nasty things and I was essentially disowned by my father. The following day, I was with my girlfriend and Emmett came into my bedroom, uninvited and slammed me up against the wall. His hand wrapped around my throat and he tried to strangle me. I blacked out momentarily but quickly recovered after my girlfriend hit Emmett over the head with her walking cast. He was arrested for assault and battery but the charges were dropped.”

“Why were the charges dropped?”

“Some technicality. They lost the evidence and the cops who took my statement weren’t accurate. It was null and void,” I murmured.

“What happened after you showed the video at the party, Mr. Cullen?” Joshua asked.

“Emmett stormed off,” I said. “A friend of ours went with him. She later returned holding a pile of his clothes. She told me to check on him. My girlfriend went with me as he was left in the women’s bathroom.”

“What next, Mr. Cullen?”

“Emmett and my girlfriend exchanged words and I finally went in. Emmett attacked me. We fought and Emmett was eventually arrested,” I said.

“What were you injuries, Edward?”

“I had a pretty serious concussion, several cracked ribs and there was a worry that I might have broken my jaw,” I said.

“We’d like to submit these photos of Mr. Cullen’s injuries into evidence, people’s evidence A,” Joshua said as he handed the pictures to the bailiff. He placed enlarged photos of my injuries in front of the jury. “And who did you speak to file charges?”

“Detective Charles Swan,” I said.

“No further questions. Your witness Mr. Cullen,” Joshua said.

“Do you know what perjury is, Edward?” Emmett sneered.

“Yes.”

“It’s lying on the witness stand. You can go to jail for that.”

I stared at my brother, waiting for his question. I twisted my wedding band anxiously as he walked toward me.

“I think the story you told us about my party is not the truth,” Emmett said. “You’re lying.”

“I don’t lie.”

“Your honor, please instruct the defendant to ask a question or let the witness be excused,” Joshua said.

“Do you have a question for Mr. Cullen?” Judge Snow asked.

“Yes, your honor. Edward, why wouldn’t you give me the money I so desperately needed when I asked you?”

“Because you were a well-paid attorney. You don’t need my money,” I said.

“Shouldn’t you help out your family?” Emmett asked.

“Technically yes, but I don’t consider you to be my family anymore,” I spat. _Cool, Edward. I don’t want Bella bailing me out because I was in contempt of court._  

“That’s harsh, Edward. Even though we share blood, I’m not your brother?”

“No.”

“Why did you set me up at the party?” Emmett asked, grabbing the bar of the witness stand.

“I didn’t set you up. You did that yourself. Thinking with the little head as opposed to the big head,” I said with a smile. “You walked right into that.”

“You’re not as innocent as you seem little brother. You tease and taunt me just like I supposedly did to you,” Emmett sneered. I just glared at him, my eyes piercing through his. I could tell that Emmett was faltering. There was a great deal of fear in his expression. “No further questions.”

“You’re excused, Mr. Cullen. Please keep yourself available as you may be called back to the witness stand,” Judge Snow said. I nodded and stood up. I walked back to the bench. Bella laced her fingers with mine and kissed my lips. I melted against her side, emotionally and physically spent from the torture on the witness stand.  “We’re going to break for lunch. Be prepared to reconvene at 1:30 with your next witness, Mr. Deeley.”

“Yes, your honor,” Joshua said with a head nod. Court was adjourned and we all went to a restaurant nearby. It was a quiet affair. None of us really ate much. Esme spent most of the time crying. Bella was holding her, trying to comfort my mother. Alice was looking like she was going to kick some major ass. Major Emmett ass. Hell, I was ready to hold him down so she could have at him with her stiletto heels.

After lunch, we all headed back into the courthouse. The back way. Avoiding the crowd. We took our seats in the gallery and waited for the attorneys, the judge and the jury to come back. Once they did, Joshua didn’t waste any time. “The people call Carlisle Cullen to the stand.”

The doors opened and Carlisle strode into the courtroom like he owned the place. However, his face told a different story. He looked worn. Older. Exhausted. Sickly, even. He sat down in the witness stand and he appeared to be uncomfortable. “Good afternoon, Mr. Cullen. Can you please state your name for the court?”

“Carlisle Eugene Cullen,” he said.

“And your relation to the defendant?”

“He’s my son,” Carlisle said as he twisted his own wedding band. Esme let out a gasp behind me about me when she saw the gold glitter in the fluorescent lights.

“Please explain your connection to this case, Mr. Cullen,” Joshua said.

“I was one of the founding partners in Cullen, Denali and Associates. I was initially the one who noticed that money from the firm was being taken from the bank account,” Carlisle explained.

“Did you know who was taking the funds?”

“Not at first. The money was usually reallocated and then was taken. That’s not unusual. We use the firm issued credit card for cases and business meetings. However, the amount of the funds were gradually increasing and it was just being taken. We completed our own investigation and the employee ID that was associated with the withdrawals was Emmett’s.”

“Did you approach him about the missing funds?” Joshua asked.

“I did.”

“What happened?”

“He blew up. He explained, or rather yelled it, that he was dealing with some financial hardships. He also said that he approached my other son for a loan but he was denied. I asked Emmett how much money he was talking about and he told me that he was nearly $5 million dollars in the hole.”

“How? How did he lose that much money?”

“He wouldn’t say. However, his behavior was troubling and so we put our private detectives to work.”

“What did they find, Mr. Cullen?”

“He lied about the amount. He was nearly $20 million dollars in debt. He had taken a second mortgage out on his condo and he was taking more money out of the Cullen, Denali and Associates bank accounts. He’d steal employee IDs to get more money. Also, the detectives found out why Emmett was in so much debt,” Carlisle explained quietly.

“We’d like to submit the findings of Cullen, Denali and Associates as People’s evidence B through Y. Why was he in debt?”

“He owed nearly $10 million dollars to a bookie. The rest of the money were funds that he owed to prostitutes, drug dealers, and smaller bookies.”

“Why are you selling your son out?” Joshua sneered.

“Because he’s bringing me down with him. He’s brought down our firm. It’s in shambles because no one wants to hire us. We’re in the process of selling off parts of our firm to cover the costs that were incurred because of Emmett’s misgivings,” Carlisle explained.

“Were you ever involved with Emmett’s dealings?”

“No.”

“Thank you, Mr. Cullen. It must have been hard to come forward today,” Joshua said with a frown. “Your witness, Mr. Cullen.”

Emmett glared at his notes and his hands were in fists. He looked like he was going to explode. “Your honor, I request a recess until tomorrow. I’m too shocked and appalled to ask questions of this witness without ‘losing my cool.’”

“Recess granted. Court will reconvene at ten tomorrow morning,” Judge Snow said. He banged his gavel and the courtroom cleared out. Carlisle stood up and looked at Emmett with such shame. Emmett just snarled at Carlisle as he shoved his papers in his briefcase. With a defeated huff, Carlisle walked down the aisle and gave me a tiny smile. I glanced away and hugged my wife. She gently rubbed my back as I kissed her hair, inhaling her sweet scent.

“Come on, folks. Let’s go get drunk,” Alice chirped from her spot next to Esme.

“Sounds good to me,” I said. We all put on our coats and went out to our respective cars. We decided to go to an Italian restaurant called Volare. We parked our cars and were led to a private dining room.  Our orders were taken and we all ate our huge dinners.

“I can’t believe what is going on,” Esme said quietly as she leaned against Marcus. “I never realized that Emmett was in so much trouble.”

“I had an inkling,” I murmured as I held Bella’s hand. “The fact that he asked money from me, the bane of his existence, says something. However, I am surprised at all of the charges against him.”

“Emmett’s royally fucked,” Alice said.

“Yeah, he is,” Esme sighed.

“But enough drama for today,” Bella said. “Edward did great on the stand and I want to hear how you got the planet Mercury on your finger, Esme. Spill it!”

“Well, after your wedding, Marcus surprised me with a trip to Italy,” Esme said with a wide grin.

“I wanted to take her to see my home country. I love Tuscany in the winter time,” Marcus said as he kissed her temple. “So, we went to visit my brothers, Caius and Aro. We had a late Christmas with their families and children.”

“On New Year’s Eve, Aro’s family hosted a huge event at his palatial home in Capri. It was so elegant and unreal,” Esme gushed. “Around midnight, Marcus took me out onto the veranda. The trees were lit up with twinkle lights and the sky was perfectly clear. It was so romantic.”

“I took my Esme in my arms and kissed her as the clock ticked down to midnight,” Marcus said with a radiant grin. “I took a page from your book, Edward. I proposed in Italian.”

“What did you say?” Alice and Bella asked their eyes wide with joy.

“ _Lei mi ha restituito alla vita, il mio Esme. Il mio cuore è ora intero. Ti amo con tutto il mio cuore e vuole spendere il riposo dei miei giorni con lei. Mi sposa?”_ Marcus said smoothly.

“I had no idea what he said. But I did recognize ‘Ti amo’ from your tattoo, Edward,” Esme blushed. “I know that means ‘I love you.’”

“What did you say?” Jasper asked. “In English, I mean.”

“Roughly translated, I said that Esme brought me back to life. My heart is whole and that I loved with all of my heart. I want to spend the rest of my life with her. And finally I asked ‘Marry me?’” Marcus said.

“Obviously I said yes,” Esme gushed.

“Did you get down on one knee?” Jasper smirked.

“Ah, no. My knees are too old for that,” Marcus snickered.

I heard Bella sniffling next to me. I brushed her hair back and caressed her cheek. “What’s wrong, love?”

“That’s so romantic,” Bella sobbed against my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her and chuckled quietly. She eventually calmed down and apologized for her emotional outburst, claiming that she was just spent from the trial. Alice looked at her with keen eyes and I think she sensed something was up with my wife.

“So, when are you going to get married, Esme?” Jasper asked. “Have you set a date?”

“Well, we’re not sure,” Esme blushed. “We want all of you to be a part of the ceremony. So, it would have to coincide with your schedules.”

“Oh, I have a suggestion! Remember for my birthday how Edward got me tickets to Paris?” Alice chirped. “Why not get married in April. In Paris.”

“It would be tough to do, Alice,” Marcus explained. “I do like the idea of a destination wedding. But Paris means nothing to us.”

“Why not in Italy? In Tuscany?” Bella suggested. “In the summertime?”

“I think my newest daughter is on to something, Marcus,” Esme said. “Excellent idea, Bella.”

“Thank you,” Bella said with a satisfied grin. I kissed her lips. “Love you, angel.”

“Love you, more,” I cooed. The waitress took away our food and returned with our doggie bags.

“Gag. Me. With. A. Spoon!” Jasper said as he stuck his spoon down his throat. I growled and shot him an annoyed glare. Alice smacked him upside the head. “What?”

“They’re newlyweds. They’re allowed to be obnoxious,” Alice spat.

“So are we,” Jasper said, arching a brow.

“We’ve been together longer, you idiot,” Alice countered.

“Be nice to your husband, Mary Alice,” Esme scolded.

“I think we’re going to go,” I said. “We’re still a little jet lagged and I’m spent.”

“Me, too,” Bella sighed. “Congratulations Esme and Marcus.”

“Ah, Bella. You married my son. In a theoretical sense. I’m Papa now,” Marcus said with a raised brow.

“Sorry, Papa,” Bella giggled. “Congratulations.”

“We’ll see you two tomorrow,” Alice chimed. “Drive safely.” 

Hugs were handed all around and we put on our coats. I tried to slip some money to Marcus to pay for our dinner but he insisted that it was on him. He patted my cheek and we went on our way with enough food to feed an army. Bella conked out in the car. She was snoring lightly as I pulled into the house. “Bella?”

“Hmmm?” she said as she looked over at me. “Sorry. I guess I nodded off.”

“You were snoring, love,” I said with a lopsided smile. She rolled her eyes and we headed inside. I put the food in the fridge and we went up to our bedroom. It was still pretty early. A little after six. Bella stripped off her clothes and put on one of my hoodies. It was huge on her but I loved seeing it on her. She crawled into the bed and nestled around my pillow. “You want to take a nap?”

“Will you join me?” Bella asked, jutting out her lip.

“Of course, baby,” I said softly. I removed my suit and hung it carefully. I threw my shirt into the hamper and pulled on a pair of flannel sleep pants, a long sleeved t-shirt and some socks. I was freezing. I slipped between the duvet cover. Bella put her head on my chest and sighed. “Penny for your thoughts?”

“I’m nervous. Something’s going to happen, Edward. I just feel it,” Bella whispered. “In my heart. In my bones.”

“Me, too,” I said as I held her tightly. “Try to sleep, Bella. I know that I’m worn down from all of the travel and heaviness of the day.”

“I love you, Edward. I’m proud of you,” she murmured, looking up at me. “You were so strong today.”

“I was shaking in my Gucci shoes,” I snorted.

“It didn’t show, angel,” she smiled.

“I knew you were there,” I replied, caressing her soft skin.

“I’ll always be there, Edward.” She yawned widely and blushed. I chuckled and kissed her forehead. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be. Sleep. Rest. Drool on my shirt,” I laughed. That earned me a smack on my very full belly. “Oh, don’t do that. I don’t want to hurl on you.”

“Don’t tease me about drooling. I don’t drool, you dork.”

“Geek.”

“Whatever. Goodnight, SGB.”

“Love you, Bella.”

xx ANSOL xx

Apparently we were more tired than we anticipated. I woke up to my cell phone ringing from my nightstand. I checked the time and it was after midnight. _Who would be calling at midnight? What the fuck?_

“Hello?” I croaked.

“Edward! We need you and Bella!” Alice bawled.

“What is it? Is it Mom?” I asked, instantly waking up.

“No. It’s Dad,” Alice sobbed. I heard a scuffle and Jasper’s voice came through the speakers of my phone.

“Jasper? What the hell is going on?” I asked, my heart stammering in my chest.

“Your dad was brutally attacked, Edward,” Jasper said solemnly. “Get down to Northwestern Memorial. Like now.”

“We’re on our way,” I said as I hung up my phone. Bella had already placed my sneakers by the bed and she was pulling her curled hair up into a ponytail. I numbly put on my shoes. Bella guided me down the stairs and we got into her superbeast. She drove, though. I was honestly shaking like a leaf.

Bella drove through the darkened streets of Glenview to the hospital. Her hand was laced with mine, twisting my wedding band. The feeling of the metal moving over my skin calmed my nerves. Bella parked the car and we went into the main entrance of the hospital. We went to the receptionist. I went to open my mouth, but nothing came out. Bella squeezed my hand and took over. “We’re here for Carlisle Cullen. We were told that he was here?”

“Yes, he’s up in the ICU. Are you family?”

“I’m his daughter-in-law and this is his son,” Bella explained.

“Emmett?” she bristled.

“No. Edward,” Bella said, arching a brow.

“Can I see your driver’s license, Mr. Cullen?” the receptionist. I pulled out my wallet from my coat and showed her my driver’s license indicating that I was who Bella said I was. She nodded and gave us directions to the ICU. We rode up the elevator. I stood behind Bella, clutching her tightly. She gently soothed me. Once the elevators opened, we saw Esme, Marcus, Demetri, Alice and Jasper. Alice looked up at me and ran toward me. She launched herself into my arms. She sobbed against my shoulder. I held my sister as she bawled.

“What happened?” Bella asked.

“I got a phone call from the hospital saying that my husband was attacked,” Esme sniffled. “Apparently Carlisle hadn’t changed his emergency information. Marcus and I came down and it was so bad.”

“What are his injuries?” I asked as I sat down. Alice curled up on my lap, clutching to my coat. Bella and Jasper sat down and looked at Esme.

“He was attacked with some sort of hard object. A baseball bat or something like that,” Esme explained. “Most of the blows were to his head and torso.”

“Who did this?” Bella asked her voice cold as death.

“Emmett,” Marcus said. “He left a message indicating his involvement. He’s also disappeared. His monitoring bracelet was removed and was next to Carlisle.”

“A message?” I asked.

“He carved it into Daddy’s chest, Edward,” Alice sobbed. “’EMC did this and I’m proud.’”

“Carlisle did some horrible things but he doesn’t deserve this,” I said as I leaned my head against my twin’s shoulder. She whimpered and burrowed closer to me.

“That’s why the receptionist asked to see your ID, Edward,” Bella said, her brown eyes wide.

“If she thinks that Emmett would be stupid enough to come to hospital, then she’s not the sharpest tool in the shed,” I said.

“Cullen family?” a doctor asked. We all stood up. Bella moved back to me. I stood behind her and held to my chest. “Come with me, please.”

We followed the doctor into a quiet room that was filled with generic furniture. I sat down and pulled my wife into my lap. I know it wasn’t necessarily appropriate, but I needed to feel her. She didn’t fight me. She just kissed my forehead and played with my messy hair. The rest of my family sat down. Demetri sat on the other side of me and rubbed my neck. I shot him an appreciative glance.

“My name is Dr. Gerandy and I am the doctor assigned to Mr. Cullen’s case,” he said, leaning forward slightly in his seat.

“What are the nature of his injuries, Dr. Gerandy?” I asked.

“His entire right side was crushed. His ribs were cracked in several places. We had to re-inflate his lung because one of the breaks punctured it. He had some pretty severe internal bleeding that was remedied with surgery. His right hand was broken and his right shoulder was completely torn from its socket. However, his most significant injuries are to his brain.”

“Will he recover?” Alice asked in a tiny voice.

“If he does, he’ll not be the same man you knew,” Dr. Gerandy explained. “He’ll have to relearn everything. If he wakes up from the coma that he’s currently in.”

“What are the odds of him waking up, Dr. Gerandy?” I whispered.

“Very slim. Less than ten percent. If he survives the night,” Dr. Gerandy said sadly. “I would suggest saying your goodbyes now. It’ll be a miracle if he makes it. I’m sorry that I don’t have better news for you.”

Alice started sobbing against Jasper. He held her tightly, swaying her. I sat with Bella in my lap. I couldn’t believe what Dr. Gerandy said.

“Who holds power of attorney in case Mr. Cullen is unable to make medical decisions?” Dr. Gerandy asked. “I know that he was recently divorced so you have no say, Mrs. Cullen.”

I shook my head and answered, “My brother, Emmett. However, he was the one who did this.”

“According to his will, his oldest son has the power of attorney. Emmett is wanted by the law and so that now falls on you, Edward,” Esme said, her hazel eyes filling with tears.

“Mr. Cullen, if the moment should arise and we need to take heroic measures to save your father’s life, do you want us to revive him?” Dr. Gerandy asked his gray eyes filled with sadness.

“My father wouldn’t want to be a vegetable,” I said, my voice cracking. I closed my eyes and removed my glasses. I rubbed my face, unsure what to do. “Can I see him?”

“Of course,” Dr. Gerandy said. Bella got off my lap and I followed the doctor to my father’s room. Bella stayed with me, lacing her fingers with mine. We reached the room.  “Only one at a time.”

“You can do it, Edward,” Bella said, cupping my face. I leaned down and kissed her before I followed Dr. Gerandy into the sterile room. Inside was a shell of the man I knew as my father. His pale skin was bruised and his face was unrecognizable. His right arm was encased in plaster. There were wires and leads attached to him. There was a machine breathing for him, monitoring his heart. It was almost cruel to see him like this. As much as I hated him, no one should suffer in this manner.

“I’m very sorry, Mr. Cullen,” Dr. Gerandy whispered.

“He wouldn’t want to live like this. Hooked up to machines. If he crashes, no heroic measures,” I muttered.

“I need you to sign this,” Dr. Gerandy said as he handed me a form. I held the pen and blew out a breath as I signed my name on the DNR order. “I’ll give you a few moments.”

“Thank you,” I said. I sat down in the chair next to his bed. Dr. Gerandy left. I stared at the remains of my father. I expected to feel something. Relief? Anger? Sadness? Anything? But I didn’t feel any emotion. “Hello, Dad. I know that you probably can’t hear me. If you can, you are probably grating your teeth because you hate me so much. Why? I’ll never understand. According to Mom, you thought I wasted my life. I didn’t. Not to compare, but I run a multi-billion dollar corporation. We passed into the billions over the holidays with the new tablet. You believed I wasted my life because I didn’t become a lawyer, like you. Dad, that’s not me. It never will be me.

“But that doesn’t matter. I guess I need to say goodbye to you as this may be the last time I see you. Or have the chance to talk to you. Well, the gold digger that you despised? You know, my girlfriend? She’s my wife now. We’re happy and in love. She’s my true partner and my only love, Dad. I only wished you could have gotten to know her as opposed to judge her. She’s the most beautiful woman, inside and out. It’s a shame that you couldn’t look past your prejudice to give her a chance.

“Dad, I know that we never liked each other but you don’t deserve this. I hope that you go peacefully and you find the happiness in the other life that you couldn’t find here.” I got up and kissed my father’s forehead before I turned on my heel to leave. Bella was waiting outside, nibbling her finger. She saw me and wrapped her arms around my neck. I clung to her tiny body. A few tears spilled onto my cheeks but I wiped them away before we separated. “We probably should get Alice and Mom in there.”

“Are you okay, Edward?” Bella asked.

“I’m fine,” I said. “Just processing.” Bella hummed but didn’t press me. We head out to the waiting room. Alice looked at me and I told her to go to the room. She darted down the hall. I sit down and try to wrap my head around what happened today.

My brother goes to trial for a litany of wrong doings.

I testify against him. I feel strong and strangely liberated for doing so. I face my tormentor and am victorious.

My father testifies against my brother and is viciously attacked.

By his own son.

And I don’t care. I have no feelings about my dying father lying on that hospital bed.

_What the fuck is wrong with me?_

Alice comes back out and she’s sobbing. I know that she and Carlisle had a special relationship. That relationship changed after he trespassed at her home and threatened me. But she loved him. I feel sorry for Alice. _But not Carlisle. I pity him._

Esme got up and walked to the room. Marcus tried to console my sister, but she was sobbing uncontrollably. Eventually, Bella got up and managed to calm her down. Alice eventually got up and sat back down in my lap. I held her as she sniffled. “He’s going to die, Edward.”

“I know, Ali,” I murmured.

“Our brother is a murderer, Older,” Alice cried. “What if he comes after us? After you?”

“I’ll get a security system, Younger,” I said as I kissed her forehead.

“Promise me, Edward. I’ve already lost one brother. I don’t want to lose another,” Alice said as she grabbed my face.

“I promise,” I said.

“Dr. Gerandy! Edward! Alice!” Esme yelled. Alice and I shared a look and ran back to room. Carlisle was seizing on the bed and his heart was fluttering madly. Dr. Gerandy started barking orders to make him comfortable. I recognized words like heart attack, seizure, brain dead and asystole.

“Time of death, 332,” Dr. Gerandy said. “I’m so sorry.”

“NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!” Alice screamed. She tried to push past me. “Shock him! Do something!”

“He’s gone, Alice,” I said as I held her to my chest. “He’s gone.”

“Daddy!” Alice said as she slumped against my hold. “Daddy…”

“We’ll need to perform an autopsy,” Dr. Gerandy said.

“Do whatever you need to do,” I said stoically. Alice sobbed against me. Esme sniffled but was relatively pulled together. I scooped up my sister and carried her crying form back to the waiting room. Jasper hopped up and took his wife from my arms. Bella soon wrapped her tiny arms around my neck and I buried my nose into her hair.

I knew three things as I held my wife. Number one, our lives were radically going to change and I’m not necessarily sure if it will be for the better. Number two, Bella is my strength and I can’t survive without her. She’s my everything and I will do anything in my power to ensure her safety. Number three…

_My brother is a murderer._

**Translations…**

_Lei mi ha restituito alla vita, il mio Esme. Il mio cuore è ora intero. L'amo con tutto il mio cuore e vuole spendere il riposo dei miei giorni con lei. Mi sposa?_  - You've brought me back to life, my Esme. My heart is now whole. I love you with all of my heart and want to spend the rest of my days with you. Marry me?

**A/N: I warned you ahead of time that this was going to be a heavy chapter. Edward is dealing with this in his own way. Not necessarily the most healthy way. He will fall apart. Probably next chapter. Which also be pretty heavy but I’m planning some happy news in the next chapter. And we’re getting close to the end, folks. Well, of this story. Leave me some…**


	42. Funerals and Preparations

**I'd like to send a shout out to a couple of people who have been seriously making writing this story so much fun. Thank you to Leslie (StarttheFantasy), Ashley (edwardsouthernbella), Stephanie (luvstwilight09), Lexi (SexyLexiCullen), Kiki (kikithedreamer) and Kyla (theonlykyla) for their support and pimp-age of the story. I love you, ladies! MUAH! Also, thank you to the ladies of The Lemonade Stand for their mention on their blog! Thank you to Wendy from TwilightFicZone for the wonderful review on her blog! I’m truly humbled at the response to this story. I mean, wow! Also to all of my frequent reviewers…you know who you are, especially Sandra, Mrs. Bella Masen, BernieR, dj071688, phoebelicious, SoraChan01, WhatObsession17, Leibeezer, missie33, Smusic and tropicnebula! Your reviews and words of encouragement make me so happy. Thank you! And they make me write faster!**

**Check out my blog…Link in my profile. Also, check there for any extra teasers and sneak peeks into my brain.**

**Again, another ‘angst’ warning. This chapter is going to be pretty heavy, too. I’ll try to couple it with some lighthearted moments, but dealing with the murder of a parent and the subsequent fallout is not something to joke about or make light of.**

**Also, I don't own any of this. I make no money for writing these stories. Though I would like to. I just need to get an original thought or characters. Or something...**

**Chapter Forty-Two: Funeral and Preparations**

**BPOV**

It had been nearly two weeks since Emmett’s disappearance. Since Carlisle’s death. Edward threw himself into work. I honestly think he did so in avoidance of the grief that he was feeling. My usually smiling husband was morose and sad. Understandably so. I definitely didn’t like Carlisle and I was saddened by his passing. The fact that he was killed by his own flesh and blood just freaked me out.

He also hired a security firm to guard the house. We also had our own personal body guards. Edward said if Emmett had no qualms about killing his father, he would not hesitate to kill one of us in a heartbeat. That definitely worried me and I was feeling perpetually sick over it.

Let’s just say that me and food are not good friends right now.

I hate puking…

In addition to the threat of Emmett, we had to plan Carlisle’s funeral. However, nothing could be done definitively because his body was still under the care of the medical examiner. On a daily basis, Alice called their office. She was taking the death of her father the hardest. She was the only one of the Cullen children who seemed to have a positive relationship with him. Jasper had his hands full.

However, despite the trauma that we had endured, Alice insisted on having her vow renewal. She said she needed something to work toward. So, here we are, getting fitted for her ‘wedding.’ Alice is standing on a podium in a pink sheath dress. Rose and I were searching for dresses to go with Alice’s gown. I wasn’t really into it. I just flipped through the racks, pretending to look.

“Oh, here’s a cute one!” Rose said, holding up a red dress. “I like the black belt.”

“No. No black. This is a happy occasion,” Alice said as she stood holding a pin cushion for the seamstress.

“Alice, what do you want? I mean, we’re shooting from the hip here and every single dress we’ve suggested, you’ve shot down,” Rose said.

“Bright, colorful, a celebration of Jasper’s and my love. Pink or red. Probably a bright pink would work,” Alice said, her hazel eyes glazing over. “The flowers I ordered are shades of red, fuchsia and light pink. Oh, and Bella? Tell Edward to wear his tuxedo from New Year’s Eve. That’s the same one that Jasper’s wearing.”

I nodded and gave her a slight smile. I continued to idly sort through the racks. I found a dress that looked somewhat interesting. It was one shouldered, like Alice’s dress. It was a bright pink and was tea length. “Hey, Ali? How about this?” I pulled out the dress and held it up.

“I like it,” Alice said. “We’re going to use those. Awesome job, Bells!”

A sales clerk plucked the dress from my hands and began measuring Rose and I. Due to the time crunch; the dresses were going to have to be rushed. The sales clerk grumbled but I snapped and reminded her that we were paying for the rush and that her attitude was not appreciated. Rose’s brows shot to her hair. I blushed and apologized.

“Excuse me, Miss Bella?” asked my body guard, Johnny. “Mr. Edward has been trying to reach you on your cell phone. He needs to speak with you. He couldn’t get a hold of you and now is calling me.”

“I’m sorry, Johnny. He’s probably having a heart attack,” I said.

“To put it mildly,” Johnny said, arching a brow. He was a large man. He was a retired Navy Seal. His black hair was cropped short to his head and his gray eyes were fierce. But he was insanely loyal and really pleasant to work with. He was quickly becoming a good friend. “Talk to your husband.”

“Thanks,” I said as I took Johnny’s phone from him. “Hello?”

“I’ve been trying to call you,” Edward said tersely.

“I’m sorry, angel. I am that the bridal salon getting dresses for Alice’s vow renewal. I didn’t have my purse with me. I didn’t hear my phone,” I said.

“My heart was in my throat that Emmett…” he choked out.

“Baby, Johnny’s here. He’s been hovering by the door, keeping a look out. However, I think he’s getting overwhelmed by all of the pink,” I giggled.

“Pink?”

“Yes. Alice’s colors are pink and red. Alice’s wedding dress is pink. The bridesmaid dresses are pink. It’s very pink,” I groaned.

“I take it you don’t like pink?”

“Not particularly. So what’s up?” I asked.

“I was going to ask if you wanted to go out for lunch but since you’re with my sister, I’ll take that as a no,” he said sadly.

“Sorry, baby. I actually do need to head back to the office. Do you want me to pick up something for you? I’ll hand deliver it,” I cooed.

“You wouldn’t mind?”

“No, Edward. What do you want?”

“You.”

“Funny, Cullen,” I said dryly. “Seriously?”

“Whatever is easiest, love. I’ll see you soon. Love you,” Edward said.

“Love you, too,” I said. I hung up the phone and handed it back to Johnny. “If you want to get the car, Johnny, I probably need to head back to work.”

“Of course, Miss Bella,” he said with a grin. He darted out the door and I went over to Alice and Rose.

“I have to go. Work calls and I need to pick up some food,” I said as I hugged Alice.

“Can’t you play hooky?” Alice frowned.

“No. I have a job to do and I’ve been slacking. Tia was gracious enough to give me the time off for my honeymoon only being at the company for a few months. I’ll talk to you later.”

“Love you, Bellini,” Rose said as she hugged me.

 I smiled and waited for Johnny to pull up the superbeast to the curb. I waved as I left the salon and climbed into the car. I instructed Johnny to stop at Panera so I could get Edward some lunch. I was still not eating. I ordered his food and we drove back to the Hancock. Johnny parked my car in its assigned spot and we rode up to Edward’s floor. Johnny told me he’d wait for me at Eclipsed Sun, wanting to scope that out. I nodded and walked to Edward’s office.

“Hi, Bella,” Eric said with a grin.

“How are you, Eric?” I asked

“Good. Better than Edward,” he grimaced.

“Bad day?”

“Very rarely have I ever heard Edward yell. The few times that I did hear him yell was in reference to his brother or his father. He’s been nearly screaming in there all morning at some distributor in England.”

“Yikes,” I said. “I’ll be careful. Thanks for the warning, Eric.”

I took Edward’s food and knocked on the door. “Come in,” came his raspy reply. I opened the door and Edward was furiously typing on his computer. He looked at me and gave me a relieved grin, but it didn’t reach his eyes. “Hey, gorgeous.”

“Jeez, you sound like ass, Cullen,” I snickered.

“Excuse me for screaming at the moron in England who fucked up some ordering causing a backlog of tablets,” Edward growled.

“Claude?”

“Bingo. I ripped him a new asshole. For an hour and half. Apparently it took its toll on my voice,” he said.

“Good thing I got you some soup,” I said as I put his lunch on his desk. Edward opened his arms and I fell into his lap. He buried his nose into my neck, lightly kissing the skin there. Edward had definitely become more needy in terms of physical affection. He was in desperate need of reassurance and I wasn’t sure why. His kisses on my neck became more insistent and I pulled away. “I’ve got to head back to Eclipsed Sun. I’ll see you tonight?”

“Sure,” he said, his eyes turning cold. “Thanks for lunch.”

My eyes filled with tears and I turned on my heel. I slammed the door shut with a little too much force and nearly ran to my office. I saw Johnny and he gave me a concerned look. I just smiled weakly and went to work. I managed to finish my assignment and distribute some more novels that were on my desk before the end of the day. I packed up my briefcase and headed down to the garage with Johnny. He knew that I was upset but didn’t push me. We rode back to the house in Glenview and pulled into the garage. Edward’s Volvo was already there.

“I’m going to head home, Miss Bella. Ricky is here with Mr. Edward. Call me if you need anything,” Johnny said as he walked to his Camry. I blew out a breath and steeled myself to talk to my husband.

“Hello?” I called out. No response. I did hear some Rachmaninoff in the music room. _Edward’s pissed._ I grabbed a bottle of water and walked to the music room. Edward was huddled over the piano keys, banging on the keyboard. “Edward?”

“Why did you pull away?” he growled as he abruptly stopped playing. He was still facing the piano. His breathing was labored and his posture was defeated.

“I had to go to work. You knew that, Edward,” I said as I put my hand on his shoulder. “I just had enough time to drop off your food and then I had to go. I’m sorry if I hurt you.”

“Bella, I need you,” he said in a small voice.

“I know you do, but your letting whatever this is consume you,” I said. “Are you sad that your dad died?”

“No.”

“Then what?” I asked, sitting down next to him.

“I don’t know,” he whispered. “I guess the closest thing I can attribute to what I’m feeling is a debilitating fear. I can’t lose you. My father’s life was snuffed out by my brother like that.”

“And so, the constant need for sex and physical intimacy is helping with that?” I asked, a little harshly.

“I’m sorry if I want to make love to my wife,” Edward spat, his golden eyes filled with fire.

“Edward, it’s not. It’s reassurance,” I said, glaring at him. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“How can you be so sure?” he yelled. I shrank back. I’d never seen him this incensed. “Emmett can get his hands on you and then the reason for my existence will be gone. I’m fucking terrified, Bella. I can NOT lose you.” He grabbed a vase from the piano and threw it against the wall. I screamed quietly and shot up. He fell to his knees, sobbing loudly. I never thought I’d say this, but I was slightly afraid of my husband right now. I wanted to comfort him but I didn’t want it to be…

“If you keep this up, you will lose me,” I said. “Sleep in the other bedroom.” I got up and stomped up the stairs. I slammed our bedroom door and collapsed against the floor. I sobbed and curled up on the floor. I cried myself to sleep. On the floor. Of my empty bedroom.

xx ANSOL xx

I woke up to an incessant tapping on my bedroom door. I sat up from the floor, still dressed in my clothes yesterday. I was achy as I had slept on the floor. I groaned as I heaved my body off the ground. I opened the door and found Alice standing outside holding a huge bouquet of flowers. “What?” I croaked.

“These are from Edward,” Alice said as she handed me the flowers. “A peace offering.”

“I don’t want them,” I said as I padded to the bathroom. “Shit, I’m going to be late.”

“Bella, Edward called you in. He’s taking a sick day, too. You need to talk to each other,” Alice said. “He knew that you wouldn’t open the door if it was him so he called me. He tried to get a hold of Rose but she was heading to Phoenix for the finalization of her divorce. Talk to me, Bella. What happened? Edward just kept mumbling that he fucked up and that’s all I got.”

“He fucked up,” I said, sitting on the bed, removing my shoes. “He’s been overbearingly needy lately. And I get it. However, it’s due to fear of losing me.”

“It’s a valid fear. I’ve been feeling completely lost and afraid. Jasper and I have been clinging to each other, like the other is going to disappear. However, there needs to be a balance,” Alice said.

“That’s the thing. There isn’t a balance,” I wailed. “I know he’s afraid. So am I. What if Emmett gets to him? Edward is young and strong, but he can’t fight a gun. A knife. And I’m sorry but sex is not going to miraculously cure what he’s feeling.”

“A lot of sex?” Alice asked. I nodded and frowned. “I know, sweetie. Jasper and I are a little crazed right now. But you both need to talk about how you’re feeling in order to get past this. Do you love my brother?”

“With my whole heart but he scared me last night,” I sniffled. “I’ve never seen him that angry.”

“Yeah, I saw the hole in the wall. He’s working on spackling it now. It’s kind of humorous. He and Ricky are trying to figure it out and they are not getting it,” Alice giggled. “Bella, talk to him. He’s dying down there.”

“Let me shower and then send him up,” I whispered. Alice hugged me and she left the flowers on the dresser. I quickly showered, taking a few Tylenol for my aching muscles. I dressed in a pair of yoga pants and a hoodie. I sat down on the bed and curled up, placing my head on my knees. A quiet knock filled the room. “It’s open.”

A rumpled Edward poked his head in, carrying a tray. On it was a cup of tea, some toast and another flower. “Hi,” he said. He was still dressed in clothes from yesterday and his hair was sticking up every which way. His eyes were red rimmed and blood shot. “I brought you breakfast.”

“I’m not really hungry,” I said. “Thank you, though.”

“Do you mind if I shower? I’m feeling really gross,” he said. “And it might help wake me up. I didn’t sleep all night.” I nodded. He got up from the bed and went to grab some clothes from the closet. I curled up and felt a few traitorous tears fall down my cheeks as Edward showered. My stomach rumbled and I decided to nibble on the toast he brought. After a few moments, Edward came out of the bathroom wearing some jeans and a sweatshirt. His hair flopped in his eyes, hanging over his glasses. “I’m sorry, Bella. I don’t know what got into me. But I have this rage building inside. I can’t lose you…”

“I know, Edward. But you scared me last night. The sweet man I married disappeared when you lost your temper,” I murmured, hugging my knees.

“It’s very rare for me to get to what happened last night,” Edward said. “I am so sorry I scared you. I promise to try and never let that happen again.”

“Good,” I whispered. “We do need to talk about…”

“I know. I realize that I’ve been a little insatiable,” he blushed.

“A little?”

“Okay, a man possessed,” he joked, shooting me a shy crooked smile. “But, my brother just murdered my father and I’m so paranoid that he’s going to take you away. Now, I will back off. I’ll sleep in the other room if you’re more comfortable.”

“Edward, don’t. You can sleep with me but please relax. Also, I don’t know how you feel about therapy but you may want to consider it,” I said. “I love you. I love being with you. In every way, but I want our time together to be as a celebration of our love. Not fear of what might happen.”

“You’re right,” he said.

“And I’m sorry about being so cold yesterday,” I murmured.

“Bella, you had every right. I was out of line,” he said, his golden eyes filling with tears. “I just close my eyes and I imagine the worst.”

“We have Johnny and Ricky in addition to the Fort Knox security system you had installed and upgraded,” I said, arching a brow.

“Jasper and Marcus are equally as worried about Alice and Mom,” Edward offered. “However, they appear to be handling it better than me.”

“Edward, you’re fiercely protective of me. I love you for it, but we can’t live in fear,” I said, caressing his scruffy cheek.

“I’m going to have some level of fear on my mind until Emmett is caught. He’s fucked in the head, Bella. I mean, totally loco,” Edward said making the crazy gesture next to his head. He went to speak some more, but his phone rang from his pocket. He groaned and picked it up. “Hello?”

I listened as Edward’s eyes grew sad. He mumbled into the phone and hung up. “They released my father’s body to the mortuary. I need to place the obituary and prepare the funeral.”

“Can’t Alice do it? She’s been working on it so far,” I said. “I love you, baby but you look like shit.”

“Thanks, Bella. So do you. Have you lost weight?” he asked.

“Upset stomach,” I said. “I guess this is affecting my digestive track.”

“I’ll let Alice know and then I want to hold you. Just hold you,” he said, his eyes filling with tears and few spilling over. “Please?”

“Definitely. I missed sleeping with you. I drooled on the floor. Not your chest,” I snickered. Edward wiped his cheeks and shot me a look. He got up and went downstairs, taking the tray of half eaten toast with him. I heard the quiet voices of Edward and Alice. Then a quiet sob. The garage door opened and a car drove away. Edward came upstairs, his cheeks stained with tears. “Is Alice okay?”

“No. She’s going home and Jasper is meeting her. Johnny is driving her.” Edward danced by the bed, wringing his hands nervously. “Am I forgiven?”

“If you promise to not do it again,” I said. “You really scared me.”

Edward fell to his knees and pulled me closer to his body. “Bella, you have to know that I would never hurt you. Ever. The thought of even raising a hand to a woman sickens me. I will promise you that I will never do that,” he said fervently.

“Okay,” I replied, my own tears falling down my cheeks. I wrapped my arms around Edward’s neck. He pulled me onto the floor with him and his body was wracked with sobs. Me too. We clung to each other, finally letting the grief, anger and frustration flow through tears and bodies. Edward clutched my shirt and apologized over and over again. We eventually moved to the bed and Edward refused to let me go. His sobs had slowed down. A steady stream of tears fell down his pallid cheeks. I put my head on his chest and ran my hands up and down his belly. Eventually his breathing evened out and his hold on me loosened. I looked up and saw that he was finally asleep. I removed his glasses and fell asleep along with him.

xx ANSOL xx

Three days after our first fight, we had Carlisle’s wake and memorial service. It was a closed casket because they had to do some research on his brain. As a result, they essentially removed the top of his skull to extract his brain. The morning of the funeral, I was getting ready with Alice’s help. I was sitting on the toilet as she curled my hair. I had tried to insist that I could get ready on my own but Alice said she needed this. Her lip quivered and I relented. She was about halfway through my hair when she wanted to get some coffee. I inwardly groaned as the smell of coffee was not helping my stomach. She darted off. I picked up the curling iron and continued curling. Alice came back with two large steaming mugs of coffee. As soon as the scent hit my nose, I dropped the curling iron and ran to hurl the meager breakfast I’d had an hour before.

“Bella?” Alice said as she put the coffee in the bedroom. She held my hair back. “What’s wrong?”

“The smell of the coffee…” I moaned into the toilet.

“You love coffee,” Alice said as I sat back. “Holy shit.”

“What?”

“When was your last period?” Alice asked.

“Thanksgiving…do you think?” I questioned my eyes huge.

“Are you on birth control?” Alice squeaked.

“I was on the shot. That’s why I didn’t worry about not having a period. I was used to not having a monthly period. Oh my god, could I be pregnant?”

“Hold on,” Alice said. She ran out and returned a few moments later with her purse. “I know I have one in here.”

“What?”

“A pregnancy test,” Alice replied. “I thought I was pregnant at the trial and I purchased one. However, my little friend arrived and that nixed the possibility. I bought a test and threw it in my purse. Never used. Never opened. A ha! Found it! Here, pee on this.”

I took the proffered test and shooed her out of the bathroom. I removed my pants and panties. I peed on the stick after I read the instructions. Once I was done with the messy part, I called Alice back in. She set the timer on her phone and hugged me as we waited for the fated bell.

One minute passed.

Two minutes.

Three minutes… _RIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

We both jumped and I walked to the stick. I flipped it over and blew out a breath. “Oh my God,” I breathed.

Alice squeaked and tore out of the bathroom. She brought back a very confused Edward. “Alice, what the hell?” Edward said, arching a brow.

“I’ll be back,” Alice said. She closed the door.

I was frozen holding the tiny test, my heart stammering in my chest. “Bella, are you alright? Alice said you needed me in the bathroom,” Edward said as he walked over to me. “What’s that?”

“Um,” I stuttered. “A test.” I handed it to him and he looked at the read out.

“What does it mean?”

“You’re going to be a daddy,” I whispered, looking up into his eyes.

Edward blinked a few times. “Excuse me?” he squeaked.

“That little plus sign means that I’m pregnant, Edward,” I said. “We’re going to have a baby.”

“A baby,” he breathed. He sat down on the edge of the tub. “A baby…”

“Are you mad?” I asked, my heart falling to my feet.

Edward took off his glasses and rubbed his face. He leaned forward and his shoulders were shaking. “Edward? If you don’t want this…”

“Bella, no. I’m so happy,” he said, his eyes filled with tears but with a radiant grin. “We’re pregnant. You’re pregnant! We’re having a baby!” He stood up and scooped me into his arms, spinning me around.

“Edward, I’m going to puke,” I said as clutched his neck.

“Shit, sorry,” he said as he put me down. “A baby!” He gently cupped my face and his lips brushed against mine. I smiled at his reverence. “I love you, Bella. We’re going to be parents. You’re going to be a momma.”

“And you’re going to be a daddy,” I said, nestling against his chest. He kissed me a few more times before he fell to his knees. He lifted my shirt and kissed my belly. I giggled.

“Hi, Squirt. I’m your geeky daddy,” he said. “I’m so happy that mommy and I are going to have you. I love you and mommy very much. I’m impatiently waiting for your arrival, little one.”

“I think the cheering you did for your sperm after James’ trial worked, angel,” I snickered.

“Me too,” he said, his face finally filled with a genuine smile. “We have so much to do.”

“Edward, women are pregnant for nine months. We have time,” I said as I ruffled his hair. He gracefully stood up and hugged me to his chest. “Daddy.”

“I’m going to be a daddy,” he said as he squeezed me tighter.

“Can we keep it between the three of us until after Alice’s renewal, though? I want to go to the doctor before we start telling people,” I said. He nodded and swayed us back and forth.

“Can I come back in now?” Alice asked as she pounded on the door.

“I forgot she was here,” Edward grumbled. He kissed me a few more times before he opened the door. “Yes?”

“Congrats, pops!” Alice giggled.

“Alice, if you could, keep this to yourself,” I said. “I want to go to the doctor first before we announce it to people.”

“Sure,” Alice said. “As long as you let me decorate baby’s room…”

“We’ll work together,” I compromised. “I don’t want a pink monstrosity if we’re having a girl.”

“Ugh, fine,” Alice said with an eye roll. “Go finished getting dressed, Older. I need to finish Bella’s hair.” Edward kissed my lips one more time and his hand grazed over my lower abdomen before he left. As Alice finished my hair, she prattled on about the ideas she was going to have for the baby’s room. I just listened with a serene smile. Eventually, Alice finished and she put on my makeup. I started to protest, but decided to not fight her. I got dressed and we walked down together. Alice looked smart in her black skirt suit. I was going to wear a pant suit, but Alice pulled out a black wrap dress instead. I rolled my eyes and pulled it on.

Edward was speaking with Johnny and Ricky. Once his golden eyes found me, he smiled widely. I blushed but returned his grin. He held out his hand to me and I sidled up to him. He was wearing a black suit with a white shirt and gray tie. He looked so debonair. I bit my lip at how hot he looked but quickly quashed the feelings I had bubbling in my body. “Bella?”

“Huh,” I replied intelligently.

“Spacing out, love?” he snickered as he brushed my hair off my face.

“Sorry,” I said.

“Johnny is going to stay with Alice and Jasper during the funeral. Ricky is going be with us.”

“Okay. Is Jasper going to pick up Alice here or...?”

“I’m driving Miss Alice to her townhouse,” Johnny said. “I’ll see you later, Mr. Edward. Again, I’m so sorry for your loss.”

“Thank you, Johnny,” Edward said with a frown. Alice and Johnny drove Alice’s Porsche back to the townhouse. We got into the superbeast and we drove to the funeral home. After much debate, we decided to not have limousines for the funeral. We’d rather drive our own vehicles. Edward parked my car behind Esme’s Lexus. Ricky helped me out of the car and we walked into the funeral home. We met up with Marcus and Esme. Hugs and kisses were given and we sat down on the couches in the front of the room.

The rest of the family all filed into the funeral home and we excepted their sympathies. Edward fell into the patriarch of the family gracefully. His responses to the well wishes and expressions of sadness were humble and grateful. Pretty soon, the entire room was filled with Carlisle’s co-workers, friends and our family. The mortician explained a few things about the services that were being held at a nearby church. He also expressed his sympathies to our family. Eventually, the pall bearers, junior associates from Cullen, Denali and Associates, gathered around it and guided it to the hearse. Alice was sniffling quietly while Jasper rubbed her back. Edward stood next to me stoically; however, I could tell that he was struggling.

We eventually got into our car and followed the hearse to the church. The service was simple and poignant. Eleazar, Edward’s uncle and Carlisle’s business partner gave a eulogy about him. After an hour of the church service, we followed the hearse to the cemetery. Carlisle was going to be cremated and Alice was going to take his ashes. We all said our final goodbyes before heading to a restaurant for a brief banquet. It was a somber affair, obviously. Nearly everyone came to the banquet and it lasted well into the early evening. After the last guest left, Edward handed his credit card to the head waiter to settle our bill. The waiter frowned and said that it was already taken care of by another patron.

Eleazar came up to Edward and hugged him saying that he paid for the banquet. Edward was shocked, needless to say. He thanked his uncle and they parted ways. We all decided to head back to our home for some family time. I just wanted to get out of the death traps that Alice put me in. I was freakishly more aware of my clumsiness now that I realized that I was pregnant.

_We’re having a baby…_

As we drove home, I was searching on my phone for a gynecologist. I needed someone to check me out and I had no idea who was good. A got an alert from Alice via text.

_Dr. Michelle Petkewicz…she’s my gynecologist. Love her. Already scheduled you an appointment. Tomorrow at three. Tell your hubby – Alice._

“Do you know that your sister is incredibly bossy?” I snickered.

“And your just NOW figuring this out?” Edward said, arching a brow over his glasses. “What did she boss you to do?”

“I apparently have a doctor’s appointment at three with her gynecologist,” I said. “Can you come?”

“I wouldn’t miss it, love,” he said, lacing his fingers with mine. He brought our hands to his lips and kissed my knuckles. “Even though today sucked, I’m happy.”

“Me too,” I blushed. He smiled crookedly and we pulled into our driveway. Our family was close behind us and we spent the evening chatting and commiserating. They left around nine, I guess. I apparently fell asleep as I woke up in the bedroom the next morning. I was in one of Edward’s t-shirts and he was curled around me protectively. I rolled over and stared at his handsome face. The worry that was there for the past two and half weeks had dissipated. As he slept, he had a small smile on his lips. I nestled closer to his bare chest and sighed contentedly. Edward tightened his hold on me and his eyes cracked open.

“Morning, gorgeous,” he said, his voice rough with disuse. “You totally zonked out on us last night.”

“I didn’t even realize,” I blushed.

“Yeah, you were out. I carried you upstairs. You actually managed to take off your own dress, but fell asleep on the bed in your bra and panties,” he laughed.

“I don’t remember that,” I said. “Are you going to work today?”

“No. I took the rest of the week off,” Edward said. “Since today is Friday, it really doesn’t matter. You?”

“I did the same. The only thing we have is my doctor’s appointment at three,” I said as I ran my fingers along Edward’s muscles on his belly. “I know that we had this huge fight about…our physical needs, but I miss you, angel.”

“Really?” he said, his eyes darkening. “What do you miss, gorgeous?”

I bit my lip and slipped my hand into his flannel pants. I grasped his arousal and gently pumped. “That,” I said. I hitched my leg over his hip and tried get closer to him.

“Hmmm, he missed you, too,” Edward said as he eased his pants down his legs. He was naked underneath and I groaned quietly. Edward’s warm hands moved underneath my t-shirt and he pulled it over my head. Edward’s lips moved down my neck. I moved my head so he could have better access. He reached behind me and removed my bra from my body. It was tossed over his shoulder and he pushed me on my back. His mouth moved further south and he licked my body. He looked up at me and captured one of my nipples in his mouth. His tongue swirled around the pink bud. His other hand gently kneaded the soft flesh of my other breast. He kissed across my chest and repeated his actions with my other breast. My moans and whimpers were downright pornographic. However, they spurred Edward on.

He kissed down my body and he nibbled along the edge of my panties. He stopped and looked up at me. “I love you, my Bella.”

“I love you, too, Edward,” I said, brushing a wayward hair out of his eyes. He smiled widely and pulled my panties down my legs. He gently spread my thighs and he licked the length of my slit with his pink tongue. I flopped back onto the pillows and swiveled my hips against his tongue. He growled against my sex. The vibration moved through my body sending a rush of arousal between my legs.

“So wet, love,” he said.

“God, you do that to me, Edward,” I said as I weaved my hands into his hair. I tugged on his silken strands, pushing him to my aching pussy. He chuckled and attacked my bundle of nerves with fervor. Quickly, my body exploded and I arched off the bed. Never had I before come that quickly. It was surprising and refreshing. My body was quaking and Edward kept his mouth on my clit. He added his fingers to the mix and I clamped down around them. Edward snarled against me and his tongue moved along my slit, bringing me closer and closer to my third orgasm.

“Fuck, Bella,” he said. “You taste so good, baby.” He gently bit down on my clit and I let out a scream as I came. The strongest orgasm I’d ever had. Edward’s lips and tongue stayed on me as I lost all control of my body.

“Edward,” I moaned. “I need you, baby.” I pulled on his hair and he moved away from my quivering pussy. He crawled up my body and his tongue plunged into my mouth. I could taste my arousal  on his lips and I felt my body grow more turned on at that. I snaked my hands down his muscular back and took purchase on his ass. “Now, Edward. I need to feel you inside me.”

“Holy hell,” he said as he slammed into me. I grunted and latched my legs around his waist. His body ground against me and his movements were frenetic. I could feel everything. It was almost like my nerve endings were heightened by our foreplay. Edward’s eyes were nearly black with desire as he moved in my body.

“More, Edward,” I moaned. He smirked and rolled us so I was on top. We never broke our connection and I began riding him. I laced my fingers with his as I slid over his rigid cock. I shoved his arms above his head and nipped at his swollen lips. He groaned at the feeling and his hips matched mine as I swiveled around him.

“You are so beautiful, Bella,” he said as he traced my lips with his tongue. I moaned and melted into his chest. He wiggled one of his arms free and he wrapped it around my waist. “So gorgeous. So compassionate. So loving. I’m so blessed to have you in my life.”

“I’m yours, Edward,” I breathed against his soft lips. He growled and pushed me up, sitting up with me. We were so close to each other, sharing the same breath, the same body, the same love. I felt completely wrapped up by him. Completely safe and protected.

“Bella, you own me. All of me, gorgeous,” he said as he held me close. Our lips touched and my world imploded. My body began quaking and I lost all control. Edward kept me close to his body. My release triggered his and sobbed against my shoulder as he spilled into my body. I draped my arms over his shoulders, breathing in his scent. His body was slick perspiration as was mine. “Damn woman, you drained me.”

Not trusting my voice, I nodded and buried my nose against his neck. He tightened his hold on me and gently scratched my back. “I could use a nap,” I laughed.

“We just woke up, woman,” he snorted.

“Hello, bearing your offspring, you ass,” I said as thumped his forehead. “Carrying a child is tiring business.”

“Sorry,” he said, biting his lip. “Bearing my offspring? Really?” He fell back and began laughing hysterically.

“It’s not that funny, Cullen,” I said crossing my arms over my breasts. “I could say that I’m bearing your demon spawn.”

“That would be Emmett’s children,” Edward snickered.

“True,” I said. “Come on. Shower with me. Perhaps we can have some hot shower sex before I turn into a whale.”

“God, Bella,” Edward groaned. “You will be beautiful, regardless. I will love you, regardless.”

“You say that now while I still have a waist,” I said. Edward rolled his eyes and slipped out of my body. He moved me off his lap and scooped me up. We did end up having shower sex. And counter sex. And apparently being pregnant turned on my inner slut. All I wanted was Edward. His mouth. His tongue. His fingers. His cock. His everything.

_And you had a huge row over this three days ago. Can we say hypocrite?_

_Shut it._

As we drove to the doctor’s office, I bit my lip nervously. I looked over at Edward who looked so sexy in his jeans and tight v-neck sweater. _Road head?_

_Gah! Stop it, you skank._

“Edward, I want to apologize,” I said.

“Why?” he asked, his brows furrowing.

“I am such a fucking hypocrite. I mean I give you shit about us having sex after your dad died and now, here I am wanting to give you road head because I’m so fucking horny,” I wailed.

“Bella, relax, sweetheart,” he said. “Road head?”

“You look so fucking sexy in you sweater,” I whimpered.

“Thank you, baby. But you are not a hypocrite. Bella, you said that we should make love as a celebration of our relationship and of our love. Not as reassurance of being frightened or scared. Bella, we did that. Each time this morning. We were celebrating the new life that we created. It was not like what we did when I was being uber needy boy,” he said.

“Oh,” I answered intelligently.

“Bella, if we do what we did this morning a hundred times a day while you’re pregnant, I’ll die a happy man,” he said as he cupped my face. We were stopped at a stoplight. “And after I put you sleep last night, I did some research about pregnancy. You’re going to get a lot hornier in the second trimester.”

“I’m going to get worse?” I squeaked.

“And I will do everything in my power to make sure you are happy, love,” Edward said with a lascivious grin.

“Oh goody,” I smirked. As we finished our conversation, Edward pulled up to a building on the campus of Northwestern Memorial. We got out and walked to the building and found Dr. Petkewicz’s office. We rode up the elevator and I checked in with the receptionist. I filled out some paperwork and handed it back to the receptionist. I sat back down next to Edward and waited to be called. I didn’t have to wait long. Within a few moments, a short nurse came out. She led Edward and I back to the examination room. I was weighed. After a few initial questions, the nurse left and I sat on table. Edward looked incredibly nervous as he looked at the posters on the wall.

“Isabella Cullen?” asked an older woman with a chic gray bob and kind blue eyes.

“Yes?” I blushed.

“Hi, I’m Dr. Michelle Petkewicz,” she said as she held out her hand. “Feel free to call me Michelle. If I’m looking up your hoo ha, none of this doctor shit.”

My jaw dropped. “I like you, Michelle,” I guffawed. “This is my husband, Edward.”

“Nice to meet you,” he said as he shook her hand.

“Okay, so you think you’re pregnant?” Michelle asked.

“Yes. I took a home pregnancy test yesterday and it was positive,” I said.

“Well, let me take some blood to verify the findings and we’ll go from there, okay?”

“Ugh, needles,” I blanched.

“Suck it up,” Michelle said. “I’ll be gentle and you pinch your hubby if it hurts.”

Edward turned around and shook his ass in my face. Michelle laughed as she darted out of the room. She returned with some test tubes and a tourniquet. I rolled up my sleeve and grimaced. Edward laced his fingers with mine. He sat down next to me and kissed my forehead as Michelle stuck me with a needle. She got the necessary blood and went to run the test. “You did good, love.”

“Thanks,” I said weakly. “I really hate blood. And needles. And yeah…” He smiled softly and kissed my lips.

Michelle came back in with a large machine and a huge smile. “Well, congratulations, Isabella. You’re pregnant,” she squealed. “We’re going to do an ultrasound to see how far along you are. You can stay dressed for now. If it’s early in the pregnancy, it may not show up on the ultrasound. But if it’s far enough along, you’ll be able to stay fully dressed. If not, I’ll have to do an internal ultrasound. So unbutton your jeans and shove them down on your hips.”

I did what she asked and lifted my shirt. Michelle put some napkins into my jeans and squirted some jelly onto my stomach. “Jeez, that’s cold.”

“Sorry,” Michelle said. “Okay, let’s take a look.” Michelle turned off the lights. Edward sat by my head and laced his fingers with mine. She ran the transducer of my belly and finally found what she was looking for. “There’s your baby,” she said in a reverent voice.  It was tiny. No bigger than a bean or a peanut. I couldn’t tear my eyes away from the screen. My eyes were glistening with tears. “Conception happened the first week of December. That means baby will be due in August.”

“Our baby,” Edward said in a wavering voice. “We made a baby.”

“We did,” I said, leaning my head against his. He kissed my forehead and looked down at me with such love. His own face was stained with tears. Michelle wiped off my belly and discretely left the room. Edward just held my gaze. “It’s unreal, Edward.”

“I know, Bella. We’re going to be parents,” he said. “I love you, gorgeous.”

“I love you, angel,” I smiled.

Edward took his hand and placed it on my belly. Our foreheads touched and I put my hand on top of his. _Our family…_

**A/N: Okay, folks. Many of you guessed it. Bella’s preggers. WOOT WOOT! Anyhow, this news also comes with some sadness. ANSOL is coming to a close. We have one more chapter, Alice’s renewal, and then the epilogue. I do have good news. I’m planning on doing a sequel with Geeky Daddyward. So, leave me some. Also, make sure you check out my blog for extra teasers and pictures.**

 

 


	43. Renewals and New Beginnings

**I'd like to send a shout out to a couple of people who have been seriously making writing this story so much fun. Thank you to Leslie (StarttheFantasy), Ashley (edwardsouthernbella), Stephanie (luvstwilight09), Lexi (SexyLexiCullen), Kiki (kikithedreamer) and Kyla (theonlykyla) for their support and pimp-age of the story. I love you, ladies! MUAH! Also, thank you to the ladies of The Lemonade Stand for their mention on their blog! Thank you to Wendy from TwilightFicZone for the wonderful review on her blog! I’m truly humbled at the response to this story. I mean, wow! Also to all of my frequent reviewers…you know who you are, especially Sandra, Mrs. Bella Masen, BernieR, dj071688, phoebelicious, SoraChan01, WhatObsession17, Leibeezer, missie33, Smusic and tropicnebula! Your reviews and words of encouragement make me so happy. Thank you! And they make me write faster!**

**Check out my blog…Link in my profile. Also, check there for any extra teasers and sneak peeks into my brain.**

**Also, this is the last real chapter of the story. I’m actually pretty sad about this. I’ve LOVED writing this story. There will be an epilogue (pretty much a set up of the next story as there will be a sequel.) There have been many requests for Sexy Geeky Daddyward and I’m inclined to agree. Also, the Emmett story arc is NOT over.**

**Leave me a review to let me know if you think Bella and Edward should have a boy or a girl. I’m torn…really. Also, names. I need me some names.**

**On with it!**

**Chapter Forty-Three: Renewals and New Beginnings**

**EPOV**

I’m going to be a daddy. I couldn’t believe it. It eclipsed my getting married by a thousand. A million. A billion!  I cannot wrap my head around the fact that inside Bella’s tummy is a combination of her and me. Our perfect baby.

_I wonder if she’s going to have a boy or a girl? Doesn’t matter…she’s having a baby._

“Cullen!” Jasper hissed. “Dude, you’re like spacing out. What the fuck, man?”

“Sorry,” I said as I shook my head clear. “What were you saying?”

“I was asking if you ever cleared up the snafu in England?” Jasper asked, arching his brow. “I want to get that resolved before we go on our honeymoon.”

“Yeah. Let’s just say the employee who was dealing with the product is looking for work,” I said. Claude, the asshole that we met on our honeymoon, had totally fubared an order of the tablets in England. When I contacted them, I laid into Claude and he didn’t have any good reason why he did what he did. I was so frustrated and incensed that I fired him. The first time that ever happened. Once I got off the phone with him, I contacted his supervisor and informed him of my decision. He was grateful to be rid of Claude. He’d been on the line for awhile now. “They’re working to resolve the problem and working overtime to meet the needs of the customers.”

“Good. How are you?” Jasper asked as he sat on my desk.

“I’m fine. I guess. It’s weird being thrust into this role of the ‘head of the family,’” I said, lowering my voice. “With Carlisle gone and Emmett a million shades of crazy, it’s me now. Esme doesn’t want it and I’m the voice and the face of the Cullen family.”

“Yeah, that is a huge change for you, Edwina. How are things with you and Bella? I know that I’ve turned into freaky protector man with Alice,” Jasper joked. “Thanks for the name of the security firm you’re using, too.”

“No problem. And to answer your question, I’m freaking out. Emmett is in the wind after he killed my father. I mean, Carlisle was a first class douche, but he didn’t deserve that,” I said. “He would have no issues snuffing any one of us out in a heartbeat. I was so needy after Carlisle’s death. I definitely needed to feel Bella and be with her in every single way. Hold her, touch her, kiss her…”

“Fuck her.”

“As sad as I want to admit it, yes, fuck her,” I blushed. “I desperately needed that reassurance. And she called me on it.”

“I know. Alice told me about your fight with the vase and the wall. Did the wall win?” Jasper snickered.

“Yes. Yes, it did. There was nearly a two foot sized hole in my music room because I threw I large crystal vase through the wall. The next morning, Ricky and I tried to fix it and it was pointless. Really. I had to get a contractor to patch it. If I continued working on it, I’d put another hole in the wall,” I said dryly. “Anyhow, we talked it out and sobbed together. I felt like such a pansy. I mean, no one has seen me cry since seventh grade. Except for your wife-like person.”

“Wife-like person?” Jasper snorted. “Dude, she’s my wife. We’re RENEWING our vows. In a church for your mom. And mine. God, she was pissed when I told her that I married Alice in Vegas. She was squeaking so high that all of the dogs in the greater Houston area were barking for days. ‘Jasper Whitlock! What were you thinking? A quickie wedding? Have you lost your fucking mind? Did getting divorced from Maria NOT teach you anything?’”

“God, that so sounds like your mother,” I laughed.

“Good old Ruth. Gotta love her,” Jasper sighed. “Anyhow, speaking of which, I need to pick up my parentals and few of my other family members from the airport. I’m out of here.”

“I don’t need to plan another ‘bachelor party’ for you do I?” I asked.

“No. Since, I’m already technically married, it seems kind of pointless,” Jasper shrugged. “But, I do need you to pick up the rings and my present for your sister. Here’s the claim ticket.” Jasper handed me the tiny slip of paper. It was from our jeweler. “I’d get it myself, but Alice has me on a tight leash getting a million things for our renewals. Oh, and get the groomsmen and bridesmaids gifts from this store.”

“I’m picking up my own damn present?” I asked, arching my brow.

“Yeah, that’s slightly tacky.”

“Only slightly.”

“I’ll get them on my way out today. Thanks, Edwina!” Jasper said as he hopped off my desk. I shook my head and went back to work. I’d figure I’d go to visit Stan and the jeweler on my way home after work.

The rest of the day breezed by. I had managed to do some major overhauling of the security programs. I just needed to tweak a few things and then send it out over our servers for our customers. I also spoke with several large police departments about the mini-microphone and sold a shitload. I was finally feeling somewhat at ease and calm for the first time since the trial, which was permanently on hold until Emmett was found and arrested for breaking his bond and the murder of my father.

Emmett was very sloppy in the attack of Carlisle. He obviously carved his admission into my father’s chest. He also left huge clues all over the condo that my father lived in. Charlie said that the condo was trashed and every photo was torn to shreds, leaving his fingerprints everywhere. Charlie was also the one to suggest the safety firm. I could tell that he was worried about Bella. I trusted his judgment and called them the first thing the following morning. Ricky and Johnny were assigned to us that same day with a third guy on a swing shift. I’d yet to meet him since Ricky and Johnny insisted on being with us at all times. I sent Ricky a text, informing him of my chore and asking him to meet me at my car at five. He responded with a succinct okay and I finished up my day.

 Bella had taken a half day today because she had to get her final dress fitting. She and the girls also had a spa day after the fitting. I completed what I was working on and packed up my briefcase. I waved at Eric as I left and headed down to the garage. Ricky was waiting by the door with a nervous look on his face. “Is everything okay, Ricky?”

“I’ve been wanting to talk to you, Mr. Edward,” Ricky said as we walked to my Volvo. “Especially in light of Miss Bella’s condition, I think you might want to get a gun and get registered to carry a concealed weapon.”

I unlocked the car and we slipped into the vehicle. “Do you think I’ll need it?” I asked.

“I do,” Ricky said. “I’ve spoken with Detective Swan and he said that he would personally see to your instruction in being able to handle a Glock. He also feels that Miss Bella would benefit from learning how to shoot a revolver. Johnny is speaking to her about that.”

“I’m hesitant to keep a gun in the house,” I said. I started the car and eased out of my parking spot. I drove us out and toward the jewelers.

“We can get a safe and place it behind a picture,” Ricky said. “In your office would be best or the closet of your bedroom. With the concealed weapon registration, you can keep one in your car in the glove box. Mr. Edward, in the short time that I’ve worked with you and your wife, I’ve grown very close to you and attached. I would hate to see either one of you hurt. Especially Miss Bella with being pregnant.”

“No, we can’t have that,” I said. “She’s my world and so is our baby. What do I need to do?”

“I’ve gotten the initial paperwork from Detective Swan. You’ll need to speak with him in more detail once you decide to proceed. However, I would encourage you to do it sooner rather than later. Speaking as a former army ranger and as a former cop, Emmett is laying low for now. But he will resurface. I’m not sure when, but he will. My guess is that he’ll give you a false sense of security and when you least expect it, he’ll strike. Like a wounded animal. He won’t stop until he’s gotten his revenge.”

“No one’s safe?” I asked.

“No, Mr. Edward. The third man on our team, Kevin, has been sweeping your home, your mother’s home and the foundation. He also has been tailing Johnny as an extra precaution for Miss Bella,” Ricky explained.

“Ricky, I would like some extra security at the foundation. I would hate the idea that some innocent children…Someone there full time,” I said.

“I gathered that and another member of our firm is going to start there tomorrow,” Ricky said with a relieved grin. He was middle aged man with graying hair at the temples. Well what was left of his hair. His locks were buzzed close to his head. His brown eyes were keen and shrewd. His body was muscular. I felt at ease with Ricky and he definitely made me feel safe. “Also, Mr. Jasper and Mr. Marcus have hired our company to protect their families.”

“Good,” I said as I parked the car in front of the jewelers. “We can’t be too careful, Ricky.”

“No, we can’t,” he said. “Do you want me to come in with you or stay in the car?”

“Come in. I may get something for Bella,” I blushed. “Valentine’s day and all.”

“Miss Bella is totally spoiled by you, Mr. Edward,” Ricky snorted.

“Ricky, you can just call me Edward,” I said.

“If I’m ever not employed by you, I will. But for now, I’ll keep calling you Mr. Edward,” Ricky said.

“Why?”

“Professional courtesy,” he answered simply.

“Ricky, I’d like to think that we are more than just ‘employer and employee,’” I said, biting my lip. “Until Emmett is caught, I’d like to think of you as a friend in addition to protector.”

“I’ll try, Mr. Edward,” he said, giving me a smile. We walked into the store and I was greeted by Stan. I handed him the claim ticket for Jasper’s rings. He’d gotten Alice a diamond eternity band. For the time being, Alice was wearing her engagement ring as her wedding band. So, with the renewal, he saw it as an opportunity to get her something sparkly. He also upgraded his plain white gold wedding band from the Vegas wedding chapel to something that matched Alice’s. As Stan was getting their rings, I wandered around the store. Stan’s wife, Marla was polishing one of the cases. It held a bunch of bracelets and charms.

“How are you doing, Mr. Cullen?” Marla asked with a friendly look on her face.

“I’m good,” I said.

“Are you looking for anything? Or just wandering?”

“Actually, I’m curious about the charms and bracelets in the case,” I said.

“Sure. This is kind of a build your own charm bracelet. You start with the chain and then you add as many charms as you want to the bracelet. I’m assuming this is for the new Mrs. Cullen?”

“Yes,” I smiled.

“Well, do you think she’ll like white gold or yellow gold?”

“Her wedding ring and engagement ring are platinum, so white gold,” I said. Marla pulled out a white gold chain and placed it on the tray in front of her.

“Okay, what kind of charms?”

“Um, baby charms,” I blushed. “We just found out we’re expecting and I want to get her something to represent the baby. Once the baby is born, then I’ll get the appropriate birthstone charm as well.”

“Congratulations, Mr. Cullen,” Marla said excitedly.

“Thank you,” I said. Marla took out several different charms in both white and yellow gold. I wanted to make sure to make the charms gender neutral until we found what we were having, if Bella wanted that. I finally finished my choices and Marla happily rang me up. She placed it in an ornate box with an adorable teddy bear. She took a red ribbon and tied it around the bear’s neck before she handed it to me. I paid for my bracelet and got the rings from Stan.

Ricky and I drove back to the house and he went to do a perimeter search when I arrived. Johnny was in the house, guarding Bella as she rested. I hid the bear and her bracelet in my tech man cave. I went upstairs and saw my sleeping wife in the bedroom. She was clutching Rufus and her face was perfectly serene. Her chestnut curls were splayed over the pillow.  I noticed that one hand was lying on her belly. Her bare belly. She was wearing one of my t-shirts and a pair of skimpy panties. The panties were low on her hips and I could see a tiny bump between her hipbones. It was almost unnoticeable, but her belly was always flat before.

_Our baby…_

I smiled and curled up next to her, nuzzling my nose into her hair. “Love you, angel,” she whispered as she put her head on my chest.

“Love you more, gorgeous,” I cooed as I removed my glasses and falling quickly asleep with my beautiful, perfect and loving wife safe in my arms.

xx ANSOL xx

“I’m going, Edward. I have to go get my hair curled and attacked for Alice’s shindig. Thank goodness they didn’t have a rehearsal. I was so tired last night,” Bella groaned. “You have our bags, right?”

“Packed. And I have the cards for the brunch tomorrow,” I smiled. “Can you believe that we’re going to tell our families that we’re pregnant? Nearly ten and a half weeks pregnant.”

“I can’t. I still can’t believe I’m pregnant and that I didn’t notice the symptoms,” Bella mused. “We need to figure which room is going to be the nursery. We also should start to talk names. And do you want to know what the sex is of the baby?”

“Bella, we have time,” I chuckled. “And in regards to finding out the sex, I’ll leave that up to you. I don’t care what we have as long we have a healthy baby.”

“I want to find out,” Bella said. “I think. I don’t know. I mean, it’s the one really TRUE surprise in life but I want to know. I hate yellow and green and I refuse to decorate a baby’s room in yellow or green.”

“What does that have to do with décor?”

“Gender neutral, angel,” she said as if I knew all along.

“Right.” _How in the hell am I supposed to know that?_

“Okay, I’m going. I love you and I’ll see you in my lovely pink dress,” Bella grimaced. She kissed my lips sweetly. She tried to pull away but groaned, straddling my waist. Her lips molding against mine and her tongue plunged through my lips. I wrapped my arms around her waist and bucked my hips. “Fuck, I want you but I need to go. God damn it. We have a room at the hotel, right?”

“A suite, baby,” I purred against the skin of her neck. “Many, many, many flat surfaces to have fun on.”

“Excellent. I’m going. Fuck, I have such a hot hubby and I can’t leave,” she moaned as she swiveled hips against mine. She reached for my belt buckle of my pants. “I’m sorry, Edward. My inner slut needs to be released. Drop trou. I need me some fucking.”

“I think the pregnancy has made your filter disappear, baby,” I chuckled. I lowered my jeans and sat down on the bench in front of our bed. She quickly removed her yoga pants and again straddled my waist. I slipped into heat and groaned. She always felt so good. So tight. So wet. I never ever wanted to leave. Our lips moved  together as Bella rode me. Her hands gripped my hair painfully as her hips rotated over my erection.

“I love your cock in me, Edward. Harder,” she begged. I bucked my hips against hers and reached the depths of her core. “Fuck, yes. I love when you fuck me.”

_Yeah, my wife has a potty mouth. Big time._

“I love fucking you, baby,” I snarled as I snaked my hand to her clit. _So do I. In the bedroom._ “So fucking tight, Bella. You were made for me. You’re mine.”

“Yours, Edward,” she said, her eyes piercing through my soul.

“Louder, Bella. You’re mine,” I commanded. “Say it. Scream it.”

“I’m yours, Edward,” she growled. “My body, my mind, my heart, it’s all yours.”

“As I am yours, Bella. Fuck, baby. I’m so close,” I groaned as I kissed her neck. Bella began shaking uncontrollably and her muscles clenched around my cock. “Holy shit.” I came hard and fast, gripping on Bella’s hips. She pulled away and looked at me softly. I blushed and brushed her hair away from her face. “I love you, you sexy, amazing woman.”

“Sorry about losing all control,” she giggled. “You were just so fucking fuckable.”

“Jesus, Bella. You’re mouth is getting really dirty,” I snorted. “Fucking fuckable?”

“Yeah, filter is gone,” she giggled. “I’m going to clean up and then head out to the hotel. Sorry, again for essentially mounting you like a rabid, horny animal.”

“Do you hear me complaining?”

“No.”

“Then, don’t apologize, love,” I smiled. She slid off my lap and grabbed her pants. She went into the bathroom. I heard the water run and I just fell back against the bed. _Insatiable, that one. Christ on a cracker!_

“Edward, I love you baby, but that’s not a sight I envision. You with your pants around your ankles and your flaccid cock hanging out,” Bella said as she leaned against the door frame. “What if your mother decided to pop in? Or Ricky or Johnny? Talk about embarrassing.”

I growled and pulled my pants up. I flipped her off as she danced down the stairs, giggling as she went. I heard the garage door open. I went to one of the guest bedrooms and watched as Bella and Johnny drove off to the hotel. I spent the rest of the morning and early afternoon hanging out. Ricky and I spent some time reviewing the laws about guns and registered users for my FOID card test. We also went down in the basement in the small workout area that I had set up to practice some self defense moves. I knew that Johnny was working with Bella on how to incapacitate an attacker with minimal force. Ricky and I worked on my strength and endurance.

Let’s just say my workouts with Ricky have resulted in some toning and definition in my body. Not that I was a slob before, but my abs are definitely getting closer to a six pack and less like a keg. It was weird to stand in front of the mirror and actually flex individual muscles.

I had showered after my workout and was working on getting changed for Jasper’s wedding. I was tying my tie when I heard my name being called.

“Edwina! Are you dressed?” Jasper called.

“I’m almost done, Jasmine. Is Demetri and Alex with you?” I yelled down to him.

“Yep. Don’t forget the rings, fucker,” Jasper grumbled. I rolled my eyes and made sure I had the two ring boxes in my pocket. I grabbed the overnight bag and Bella’s Valentine’s day present. I dashed down the stairs and saw my ‘brothers’ raiding my fridge and drinking my beer.

“I’m going to start charging admission with all of the alcohol you consume in my house,” I said dryly, arching my brow.

“Thank you for wearing the contacts, Edward. Alice was having heart palpitations that you were going to wear the geeky glasses,” Jasper said, clutching his chest.

“I should go take them out and torment my sister with my geeky glasses. In case you forgot, I am a geek,” I laughed.

“No, you aren’t, Edward,” Alex chirped. He was wearing a black suit with a bright pink vest underneath. “You have outgrown your geeky ways. According to the stories that heard from Bella about your honeymoon, you are a fucking sex god.”

“Really?” Jasper said, arching his brow. “This one has been completely hush-hush about his honeymoon. When I asked him what they did, he said…and I quote, ‘Laid around by the pool, slept and cuddled.’”

“Bella told a different story,” Alex said with a knowing grin. “Though I was slightly surprised that she willingly gave up the information. She’s usually so…quiet.”

“Come on, Alex. We’re dying here since prude boy won’t divulge in the dirty deets,” Demetri snickered.

“I don’t ask for explicit explanations about your sex life, brother,” I challenged.

“If you want, I can give you tips,” Demetri smiled. I blushed and rolled my eyes. “Spill it, lover.”

“Apparently, Eddie got so overcome with lust at a salsa club that he fucked his wife in a dark corner. In public,” Alex said with wry grin. “Plus, numerous times on the plane there and you defiled every flat surface in the villa, the pool, the beach, the ocean…need I go on?”

“I want to die,” I moaned.

“Oh, and prude boy also had some fun with sixty-nine and toying with our sweet Bella’s asshole,” Alex snickered. “There’s hope for you yet to be gay.”

“God,” I blushed. “Remind me to kill my wife. Where’s a hole for me to fall into?”

“Edward, it’s nothing to be embarrassed about,” Demetri said. “You love your wife and are expressing your love sexually. You’ve come so far from that conversation I had with you on your birthday.”

“Wait a minute,” Jasper squeaked. “You talked to Demetri about sexual advice? On your birthday?”

“Yep. I tried talking to you, Jasmine. You turned into a moronic middle school boy,” I said. “Demetri gave me good advice about pleasuring my woman.”

“Demetri, you’re gay,” Jasper said.

“Yes, I know this. However, before I realized that I liked boys, I had girlfriends. I’ve fucked women before. It just doesn’t appeal to me as what Alex and I do. I love my peens,” Demetri smiled. “But you ‘played’ with her ass?”

“Um, yeah,” I blushed. “She seemed to like it. I mean her orgasm was quite intense.”

“Well, I’m going to give you a few pointers, Edward. If you want to pursue anal sex, you’ll need to ‘prepare’ her. Especially if she’s an anal sex virgin,” Demetri explained. “You can’t just jam your cock up there.”

“Can we please not talk about this?” I begged as I put my head onto my arms.

“No, I want to know,” Jasper said as he leaned forward.

_I’m in my personal hell. My brother-in-law is asking my gay brother about anal sex advice. I don’t even WANT to imagine._

_Too late…_

Demetri explained how to prepare a virgin asshole and the wonders about anal sex. Alex also chimed in with some more pointers. He said that LUBE was necessary. I seriously wanted to die. I think my cock and balls retreated into my body as I listened to them.

“Mr. Edward? The limo is here for you,” Ricky said.

“Thank you, Ricky,” I said in a strangled voice. The guys all went out to the limo and I picked up my bags.

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of, Mr. Edward,” Ricky whispered. “What you do with Miss Bella is your business.”

“I know, Ricky. I’m just scarred,” I replied.

“Don’t be. And it feels good,” Ricky snickered. “My wife loves it.”

I blanched and climbed into the limo. Jasper handed me a glass of champagne. I chugged it and asked for a refill. Demetri laughed as he filled my glass. After my second glass, I looked at Jasper. “Okay, Jasmine. You married my sister. Much to our chagrin and our surprise in Vegas. As much as we were pissed at you, I’m glad that you finally made an honest woman out of my twin and I wish you and Alice all the happiness in the world.”

“Thanks, Edwina,” Jasper said as he clinked his glass with mine. “I can’t wait to see her in her dress and share our vows in front of our friends and family.”

“You should have done it right the first time, douche,” I chortled.

“I know, I know,” Jasper said. “We fucked up but we’re rectifying it now. Do you know who’s walking Alice down the aisle? We never discussed it.”

“I don’t know,” I shrugged. “Perhaps Marcus will do it.”

“She doesn’t have a relationship with Papa,” Demetri said. “You’re her twin. You walk her down the aisle.”

I gulped and blushed. My phone vibrated from my pocket and my freaky sister texted me.

_Tell Demetri that he’s a genius. You are walking me down the aisle. Love you, Older! – A_

“Apparently Alice agrees,” I said, showing Demetri the text.

“How does she do that?” Alex asked.

“Freaky twin thing,” I said. “It’s like our brains are connected. She’s more freaky than me, though. I can usually sense when something is wrong with Alice, but she’s more attuned to me.”

“It’s scary when they start talking at the same time,” Jasper laughed. “I am surprised that you two are twins, though. I mean I can fit Alice in my pocket. And Edward, you’re like the jolly green giant.”

“Dude, we’re fraternal twins. The only thing we share is pale skin and the lopsided smirk,” I said.

We pulled up to the hotel and got out. We were met by the concierge who led us to the ballroom where Jasper and Alice were having their renewal. “God, it looks like Klingons bled all over each surface in here.”

“What the fuck, Edward?” Demetri asked.

“Klingons have pink blood,” I said. “You’ve never seen _Star Trek?_ ”

“Dude, he’s speaking in tongues,” Alex snickered. “Yeah, you’re still a geek. I stand corrected.”

I rolled my eyes and went to check into the hotel. Once I did, Ricky brought my bags up to the suite that I reserved. Jasper handed me a tiny bag and asked me to deliver it to Alice. I clapped his shoulder and went to the bride’s room. I knocked on the door and waited patiently. I heard Rose’s voice. She opened the door. “Hi, SGB!” she chirped. Her hair was curled and was laying over her shoulders. Her makeup was soft and pretty. The dresses were bright pink and one shouldered, skimming the knees.

“Hi, Rose,” I smiled. “I come bearing a gift from Jasper. You look nice, by the way.”

“Thanks. Did you see Tim?” Rose asked.

“No. But I just got here like fifteen minutes ago,” I said.

“He was supposed to bring our bags. I was just wondering,” Rose said. “Come on in. I hope you don’t mind all of the estrogen.”

I smiled and slipped into the room. It was a similar suite to what I reserved. It was decked out in bright pink, red and lighter pink flowers. Esme breezed over and gave me a kiss. “Hi, Mom.”

“How are you doing, my sweet boy?” she asked as she cupped my cheeks.

“I’m fine. How are you?”

“I hate the extra security, but it’s needed,” Esme sighed.

“Mom, I honestly think that Emmett will NEVER hurt you. However, I’d rather err on the side of caution. I can’t lose you,” I said as I hugged my mother.

“I know,” Esme sighed. “I hear you’re walking Alice down the aisle.”

“I am,” I blushed. “Speaking of which, I have a package to deliver to her.”

“She’s in the bedroom with Bella. I can tell that marriage agrees with her. She’s positively glowing,” Esme grinned.

_Yeah, that’s because we fucked each other before she came over because she’s pregnant and incredibly horny. I love it._

“Thanks, Mom,” I smiled. I darted into the bedroom and found Bella adjusting Alice’s light pink dress. Her hair was curled and a large flower was placed over her ear. “Alice, you look beautiful.”

“Thanks, Older,” she said, cocking her hip. “My matron of honor made sure I looked like a goddess.”

“Pffft,” Bella snorted. “I just hired the makeup artists and hair stylists.” She flipped her own curled hair over her shoulder and gave me a shy smile. “You look very handsome, hubby.”

“Thanks, wife,” I said, winking at her. “I come bearing presents from your groom, Mrs. Whitlock.”

“Presents!” she squealed. I handed her the bag and gently pushed Bella into the hallway outside of my sister’s room.

“You look absolutely gorgeous, Bella,” I cooed as I wrapped my arms around her waist. I ran my nose along her soft skin near her ear. I gently nibbled along the shell of her lobe and she melted into my arms. “As much as you hate the color pink, it makes you glow. At least my mother thinks so.”

“She’s been giving me knowing glances all day, Edward,” Bella said, her perfectly shaped brow arched. “I think she suspects something.”

“Well, we’ll find out tomorrow, love,” I said as I kissed the juncture of where her neck met her shoulder. “Hmmm, you smell so good, baby.”

“You smell better. Thank goodness I got over that weird phase where your cologne made my stomach lurch,” Bella shuddered. “Now, I can smell you and not want to hurl in your pretty hair.”

“My hair is not pretty, Bella.”

“It is. Most women would die for your natural highlights. And don’t get me started on how soft it is. It feels so good between my…”

“Don’t finish that statement,” I said. I gently squeezed her lips together, giving her a look of warning. “Filter, wife. Work on your filter.”

“Sorry. I can’t help it if I’m horny,” she shrugged as she mumbled against my hand.

“God, you are insatiable,” I laughed. I leaned down and kissed her chastely on the lips. “Behave, Isabella.”

“Is that an order, Mr. Cullen?” she asked coyly. “Will I be punished if defy your order?”

“Don’t tempt me, Mrs. Cullen,” I said. “I’ll see you downstairs. I’ll be escorting the troll.”

“That’s really sweet, Edward,” Bella sniffled. She threw her arms around me and sobbed into my shoulder. “You’re such a good man, baby.”

“Shhhh, love. It’s okay,” I said as I swayed her.

“Bellini? Are you alright?” Rose asked as she held three bouquets.

“I’m fine. Just an emotional moment,” Bella sniffled. “Edward’s walking Alice down the aisle. Isn’t that so sweet?”

“Edward’s sweetness knows no bounds, Bellini. We have to take some pictures. Victoria’s here,” Rose said.

 I hugged Bella again and kissed her soft lips. I waved as I snuck out of the room. I got down to the ballroom and again had my picture taken by Riley for Jasper’s wedding. Pretty soon, the wedding planner separated us. Since I was going to be escorting my sister down the aisle, the bridesmaids were walking on their own. Jasper and Demetri waited at the front of the ballroom as our friends, families and invited guests filtered into the room. I went back to the small bridal room with the women.

Alice was glittering from head to toe. Jasper had gone all out with her present. She had on a huge pink pear shaped diamond ring, earrings and necklace. She looked like a fairy in her pink gown and pink jewels. However, I could tell that she was not happy. Her smile was there, but it didn’t quite reach her eyes. I walked over to my sister and laced my fingers with hers. “Walk with me, Younger.”

She bit her lip and followed me out of the tiny room. We walked to a small conference room and I cupped her face. “What’s wrong?”

“I miss him, Edward. I know that Daddy and you were not close, but…” she sniffled.

“Alice, Dad loved  you. So much. You were the light in his eyes. The only time I saw a genuine smile on his face was when he was with you. He was proud of you and I know that in his own way, he’s here. Watching over you as you marry Jasper,” I said. “He’ll always be in your heart. Remember that.”

Alice looked up at me and her gaze was shocked and happy. I smiled at her and hugged her close. She sniffled against my tuxedo, mumbling something incoherently. “What?”

“I said, that you are such a good man, Edward. It’s amazing how much you’ve grown in a year,” Alice said. “You’ve gone from a shy, reserved, fearful man to someone who is strong, loving, witty, funny and a leader. I’m proud of you, Older. I’m so honored for you to be my brother.”

“I’m honored to be your brother and to have you as a sister,” I said. “Thank you for everything you’ve done for me, Alice. I wouldn’t be the man I am now if weren’t for you.”

“I helped. Bella finished the job,” Alice said. “Thank you for walking me down the aisle.”

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world,” I smiled.

“Mrs. Whitlock? It’s time,” the wedding planner said from the doorway. I offered my arm to my sister and she took it with a radiant grin. Rose and Bella were waiting at the entrance of the ballroom. Rose was dancing on her toes while Bella was watching Alice and me with tears in her eyes. I winked at her, mouthing that I loved her. And I did. So much.

The doors opened and the quiet strains of the Wedding March filled the hallway. Rose started to walk down the aisle. After a few moments, Bella gave me a smile and then went to walk to the altar. The doors closed and Alice began sniffling quietly next to me.

“You can do this, Ali. Dad’s with you,” I said as I kissed her temple.

“No, I have my strong, amazing older brother to give me away,” she said. “Let’s get me married, Edward.”

“Yes, ma’am,” I smiled. She tightened her grip on my arm and the doors opened. A song that I didn’t recognize filled the room and we walked down the aisle. There wasn’t a dry eye in the room. I think Bella and Esme were neck in neck for the tears running down their faces. We got to the front and I stopped. The reverend asked who was giving this woman away. “As a family, we do,” I answered. Alice squeaked and hugged my arm. I took her hand and placed it in Jasper’s. He had tears in his eyes. I clapped him on the shoulder and took my place next to him as best man.

It was a short ceremony. Poignant. Sweet. Loving. Perfect for Jasper and Alice. I was strangely emotional as Jasper placed the ring he’d gotten Alice on her finger. It was almost like I was losing my sister. However, I knew that wasn’t the case. I’d be gaining a brother. After they exchanged rings and vows, the reverend had them light a memorial candle for Carlisle and anyone else that we’d lost. They also gave Esme and Ruth red and white roses, bonding our families together.

After the roses, the reverend shared a brief story about unending love and devotion. He said that he wished that for everyone in the room. Young and old. I caught my wife’s eyes and smiled at her. She blushed and gently laid her hand on her belly, mouthing that she loved me. Before I knew it, Alice and Jasper were kissing and I was nearly getting my brains beat out of me by Alice’s bouquet. Jasper and Alice were announced and they nearly sprinted down the aisle. Bella and I moved together and I offered her my arm.

“Mrs. Cullen?” I said.

“Mr. Cullen,” she giggled. We walked down the aisle and exited the ballroom. Once we were out of there, I bent down and picked Bella up, kissing her frenetically. I gently put her on her feet and pulled away. “Will you always be this touchy-feely at weddings?”

“Probably. I’m such a sap,” I snorted. “Now that I have the love of my life with me, I can finally let the sappiness come out.”

“The love of your life, huh?” Bella teased.

“Not enough…love of my existence,” I said as I dipped her in another passionate kiss.

“Break it up, you two,” Jasper snapped. “We’re the newlyweds.”

“Technically, not really,” Bella said, arching her brow as I righted her. “You did get married in November. And you’ve been together for how long? A millennia?”

“Busted,” I said.

“Jas, she’s right. Let them hump each other like horny monkeys,” Alice giggled. “They’re allowed.”

“Thanks, Younger,” I said as I slipped behind Bella, effectively hiding the bulge in my tuxedo pants.

“You’re welcome, Older. However, you have lipstick on your nose,” Alice pointed out. Bella turned around and gently rubbed the pink lipstick away, blushing furiously as she did so.

We took pictures with Victoria behind the camera. It was strangely reminiscent to our wedding with all of the posing and smiling. During some down time, Victoria gave me a DVD with our wedding photos. She also told me to send her a list of the pictures we liked for our wedding album and for her gift to us. I slipped the DVD into my jacket pocket and went into the reception hall. It was the other half of the ballroom that we had the ceremony in. The tables were set up in long rows. There were two  rows of tables. It was a small wedding, like ours. However, Jasper’s family was a bit larger than mine. They had about ten more people at their renewal than we did at our actual wedding.

Before we began eating our dinners, the band leader handed a wireless microphone to me. I blew out a breath and prepared myself for my best man speech. I stood up and smiled down at Bella. She gently squeezed my hip. I tapped my water glass and got everyone’s attention. “Good evening, everyone. And Happy Valentine’s day. For those of you who don’t know me, I’m Edward Cullen. I’m the older, better-looking and smarter brother to Alice. I’m also the brains, brawn and intelligence of the partnership between Jasper and me. He’s just the pretty face, but that might be changing. You’re getting old, Whitlock.”

“Bite me, Cullen,” he snorted.

“Nah. Anyhow, it’s my job as best man to give a speech. For those of you at Jasper’s first wedding, my speech was short and sweet and to the point. ‘Congratulations to Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock,’ was my speech. I was a little shy back then. Hell, I’m still shy but after my own wedding and Jasper’s speech that he gave me; revenge is MINE!”

That garnered a few laughs and I blushed. “Jasper is definitely one of my closest and dearest friends. He was the first person to actually talk to me when I was in college. I was painfully shy and definitely very nerdy. But Jasper helped me find a balance between being a nerd and being ‘cool.’ He got me to come out of my shell. A little bit. In his own crass way. He gave me a lot of firsts. First cigarette. First drink. First porno. First joint. Yes, Mom, I’ve tried drugs. I hated it. Made my asthma really bad,” I snickered. “Anyhow, when he started dating my sister, I was initially panicking. I mean, Jasper is a great guy but to date my sister? My sweet, innocent, loving sister? Hell no.

“Then I found out my sister wasn’t as innocent as she seemed. I caught them more times than not in our shared condo naked or in some state of undress going at it like bunnies. ‘Yes, Pookie Bear. Just like that,’” I teased. “I think after the tenth time of seeing Jasper’s naked ass, Alice and I made a rule for no sex in the common areas. I was so grateful for that but it didn’t help with their yells of passion. I invested in a lot of ear plugs.

“Anyhow, Alice and Jasper are a perfect match. His mellow attitude compliments my  sister’s energetic streak. Her enthusiasm brings out the light in Jasper’s eyes and I can see how much they love each other. And it took you long enough to ask her, Jasmine. But, I’m happy that my sister has finally found happiness and her soul mate in my old college roommate, resident pain in the ass, but over all good man, Jasper Whitlock. Oh and if you hurt her, I will gouge your eyeballs out, brother. To Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock!” We toasted them and they kissed sweetly.  I handed the microphone to Bella and she stood up.

“Good evening. I’m Bella Cullen. God, I love saying that. I’m the new wife of Edward and sister-in-law to Alice. I also happen to be the matron of honor. Anyhow, I’ve only known Alice for a few months. A little less than I’ve known Edward. But she’s proved to me to be a loving and loyal friend, a confidante and I’m so happy to call her my sister. I grew as an only child and I missed out on having siblings. However, since joining this family, I’ve gained a husband, a sister, and two and half brothers. Alex, you’re the half, sweetie. The love that I feel from this family is overwhelming. I’ve never been happier and I love each and every one of you.

“Alice, I’m sorry that I don’t have any funny or quirky stories to share about you. But, I’m glad that you and Jasper are finally together. I wish you both all of the happiness in the world. I love you and here’s to you. Congratulations!” She held up her glass and we all toasted Alice and Jasper. Bella sat down and handed the microphone back to the band leader.

The meal we had was delicious and filling. I could definitely tell that Bella’s appetite was returning. She stared at my left over chicken on my plate like it was the last piece of meat on the planet. I switched our plates and she quickly devoured it. After dinner, Alice and Jasper did the cake cutting. She crammed the cake into Jasper’s face. He danced away and smeared frosting onto Alice’s cheek. The cake was rolled away and they were handed some towels to wipe off their mess.

They cleaned up and shared their first dance. It was fitting that they danced to ‘At Last’ by Etta James. That garnered a few snickers from the crowd. Bella was happily seated on my lap, humming along to the song. I laced my fingers with hers and idly twisted her promise ring around her right finger. After the first dance by Jasper and Alice, the band called up the father of the bride. I could see Alice’s face crumble. Apparently the band didn’t know about our recent loss. Bella hopped up and I went out to my sister. Jasper tried to calm her but was unsuccessful. He looked at me with such anguish.

“Alice, can I have this dance?” I whispered. She looked up at me and nodded. Jasper ran to the band and requested Alice’s favorite song which was ironically ‘A Song for my Father.’ I held open my arms and Alice took my hands. She put her head on my shoulder and we danced. I gently sang in her ear. Her body was leaning against me heavily but she finally relaxed. I hugged her as the song ended. “I’m sorry that Dad wasn’t here for you, Alice.”

“I am too, but I have someone far better than him. I have my awesome brother who loves me,” she smiled. “Thank you.”

“I’d do anything for you, brat,” I smirked.

“Good,” she giggled. She threw her arms around me and hugged me tightly. “I love you, Older. You’re my best friend and I’m so happy that you are my brother.”

“Me too, Alice.” I kissed her forehead and we got off the dance floor. Jasper and Ruth went on and danced to ‘Unforgettable.’ I was assaulted by Bella and Esme when we were in our seats. Bella was sobbing against my shoulder saying I was the best man in the world. My mom was emotional at the fact that Alice had to do this without her father and that I was so wonderful for stepping in his absence.

After the first dances, I pulled my wife into my arms and we spent the rest of the evening swaying to the music. Eventually the wedding came to a close and we headed up to our suite. We kissed and hugged the ‘newlyweds’ and our families before doing so. Demetri winked at me and told me to continue my preparations. I growled and blushed furiously as he mentioned that. Once we were upstairs, Bella yawned. “Don’t fall asleep on me yet, Mrs. Cullen,” I laughed.

“I need to get out of these heels and that bed is SOOOOOOOOOOO inviting,” she said.

“Before we crawl between the expensive sheets, I have something for you. For Valentine’s Day,” I said as I grabbed the red bag with her teddy bear and bracelet.

“Shit! I’m a horrible wife. I totally forgot to get you something,” she said, her eyes frantic.

“Bella, you have the most precious gift you can ever give me inside you,” I said as I laid my hand on her belly. “Relax. Please?”

“I’ll try, but I still feel guilty,” she said, giving me a wary look.

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” I said as I handed her the bag. She took it and sat on the bed. With eager fingers she plucked the tissue paper out of the gift bag. She squealed excitedly when she saw the bear. “You like it? It’s for the squirt.”

“I’m not sure how I feel you calling our child a squirt,” she said with a wry grin, hugging the bear to her chest.

“Well, I squirted into you to make said child,” I snickered.

“Um, ew, Edward,” she said, wrinkling her nose. “Don’t ever mention our making love in that manner again or you’re going to be a born-again virgin.”

“Got it,” I laughed. “There’s more.”

Bella furrowed her brows and pulled out the box with her bracelet. She opened the lid and her eyes filled with tears. “Oh, Edward,” she breathed. “It’s so adorable. I’ve seen bracelets like these. Tia has one from her boyfriend, Ben. It has all of the places they’ve been on it.”

“Well, this one has all the baby charms. Minus the ones that are specifically for boys or girls. Once we figure that out, we’ll add to it,” I said as I took it from the box and put it on Bella’s slender wrist. “Do you like it?”

“I love it, Edward,” she cooed. “Awww, there’s a tiny pacifier. It’s so cute. Thank you.”

I cupped her face and kissed her gently. The next thing I knew, we were naked and on the bed. _Damn, she’s fast._ Her mouth was working furiously on my cock and I was trying to get her to straddle my head. However, she insisted that this was about me. Only me. I finally got frustrated and flipped her so she was on her back. I wanted to be inside her when I came. I could tell that she was turned on as her legs were rubbing together. I rolled us on our sides and I hitched her leg over my hip. I slid into her warmth, kissing her neck. Her hand reached down and rubbed her clit.

“Bella, God! I love you, so much,” I breathed in her ear. “Everything about you, baby.”

“Edward,” she moaned as she arched back, taking me deeper into her warmth. “I love you more.” She looked at me and stared into my eyes. I kissed her lips. Her mouth opened and my tongue danced languidly with hers. We were rocking and moving as one person. Our breath mingled and I wanted to explode in pleasure. I can’t even imagine how wonderful Bella felt. Her body clenched and hugged mine. Her fingers were tangled in my hair. Both of our hands were pleasuring her clit while my other hand was gently caressing her ever-growing breasts.

We came together, with mutual moans. Bella melted against my chest and I slipped out of her body. I spooned around her and gently ran my lips along her neck. We fell asleep, entwined together, not knowing where one stopped and the other began. It was perfect and I didn’t want it any other way.

xx ANSOL xx

“Renee is going to be pissed,” Bella said. “But too damn bad. Here goes.” It was nearly eleven and we were calling Renee to tell her about our news. After we were done with telling her, we’d go down for brunch with the family. We had Valentine’s day cards made with a picture of the squirt.

Bella placed the phone, which was on speaker, on the bed in front of us. We were both dressed for the brunch. She was wearing a coral dress that hid her baby bump. I was wearing a pair of khakis and a brown blazer. However, we had spent most of the morning ravishing each other. I definitely love my horny and insatiable wife.

“Hello?” Renee sang.

“Hi, Mom. Happy Valentine’s Day,” Bella said as she gripped my hand.

“You too, Bellini. How was Alice and Jasper’s renewal?”

“It was good. Alice had a hard time, though. She really missed her dad,” Bella said with a frown. “But Edward stepped in and made her day special.”

“That’s because your husband is a wonderful and loving man,” Renee said, the smile in her voice ringing loud and clear.

“Yes, he is,” Bella said. “Anyhow, what did you and Phil do?”

“Quiet dinner and some ‘alone time,’ if you know what I mean,” Renee said suggestively.

Bella wrinkled her nose. “Mom, that’s just gross. I don’t need to imagine you and Phil doing the horizontal tango.”

“What? Married couples have sex, Isabella. I’m certain that you and Edward went at it,” Renee chided. I bit back a laugh and that garnered a smack from Bella. “Is that Edward sniggering?”

“Yes, Renee. How are you doing?”

“Fabulous. Did you bone my daughter?”

My jaw scraped the ground at what she just said. _Really?_ “Um, I plead the fifth, Renee.”

“You both are adults. Besides, you two having sex means I may get a grandchild out of the whole ordeal,” Renee giggled.

“Mom, check your email,” Bella blurted.

“Okay,” Renee said. We heard the clacking of the computer keys. “It’s loading. Why am I checking my email?”

“Be patient, Renee,” Bella huffed.

“Oh, I got an e-card from the two of you. How sweet,” Renee squealed. “’Happy Valentines Day! Love, Bella, Edward and Squirt?’ Click to see attachment. OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOD! You’re pregnant?!”

“Yes, we’re pregnant,” Bella said. “And you really put down Squirt?” She glared at me and I just shrugged.

“You told me to make the e-card. So quit your bitching, Momma,” I said, tickling her sides.

“My baby’s having a baby!” Renee shrieked. “Phil! You’re going to be a grandpa! I’m going to be a grandma! Oh, Bellini! I’m so happy for you and Edward. Congratulations! When are you due?”

“August,” Bella answered. “You’ll have to come and visit before the baby comes. I’ll need your help with the nursery.”

“I’ll book my flight now. How about the spring time? April? May?”

“Whatever is easiest for you, Mom,” Bella smiled. “I love you, Grannie.”

“Ugh, not that. How about something cool and hip? I’m only 45,” Renee giggled.

“We’ll figure it out, Renee,” I said. “And you’re the first to know besides us. Plus you have the first baby picture. It was taken at our initial appointment with the doctor, who rocks by the way.”

“Yay!” Renee squeaked. “I love you both! A baby!”

“Yes, Mom. A baby. Anyhow, we have to go. We’re about to announce it to Edward’s family.  We’ll talk soon. Love you.”

“Love you more, Bellini. I love you, Edward. Congrats, Daddy!” Renee said excitedly.

“Thanks, Renee. Love you, too.” I smiled. She squealed as we hung up the phone. “One down…”

“Five more to go. At least we can tell them all at once,” Bella snorted. “Got the cards?”

“Yep. Let’s go.”  I slung our bags over my shoulder and we headed down to the restaurant of the hotel. Ricky and Johnny were waiting by the elevator. They had picked up the car from the house and were going to drive us home after our meal. We walked into the restaurant and were hugged by Alice and Jasper. Demetri and Alex were sitting, talking to Rose and Tim. Marcus and Esme were chatting with Uncle Eleazar and Aunt Carmen. I was surprised to see them here, along with Kate and her boyfriend and Tanya and Felix, who happened to be a very happy couple.

We sat down and ate a filling breakfast of Belgium waffles with bananas foster sauce. Again, Bella was starving and I gave her half of my sausage and what I couldn’t finish of my waffles. Bella squeezed my knee and we shared a look. She bit her lip and nodded quickly. I stood up, taking the cards out of my pocket. I handed one to Rose, one to Esme, one to Jasper, one to Demetri and one to Uncle Eleazar. They all tore into the cards and read the greeting. We were more cryptic with my family. At least in the card. However, when they opened the cards, copies of the first ultrasound were tucked inside.

Rose was the first to figure it out. “Holy mother fucking Christ on a cheddar cheesed cracker!” she squealed. Bella buried her face in my shoulder. “You’re pregnant?”

“Surprise!” Bella said, a blush covering her beautiful face. Rose got up and threw her arms around Bella’s neck, hugging her tightly. She eventually grabbed my belt and pulled me into the embrace. She kissed both of our faces, rambling incoherently but excitedly.

“I’m going to be a grandmother?” Esme said as Rose finally released me. I nodded and gave her my signature smirk. “Oh, Edward! I’m so happy for you. My sweet boy.” She hugged me and I could feel her tears through my shirt. I held my mom, so ecstatic that I made her proud.

Hugs, kisses, embraces, well-wishes and happiness filled the room. I had to take a step back to finally wrap my head around it. In all of my life, I’d never been loved as much as I am now. I have a beautiful, intelligent, loving and compassionate wife who I was ready to do anything for. I have a loving family who supports me and finally understands my choices. Some of those family members are by blood and others are through friendship.

As I looked at my family, a twinge of regret hit my heart. I am saddened at the loss of my father. I never had the opportunity to prove to him that I wasn’t a loser and a fuck up like he believed. While I received a father’s love in Marcus, it’s not the same. In my mind, I wanted Carlisle to embrace me like Marcus did. Telling me that he was proud of me. Unfortunately, I’ll never get that. 

I was also saddened by the choices my brother made. He could have been so great. But his jealousy and hatred for me clouded his judgment. His poor choices have sealed his fate and he’s destined for a life behind bars. If he’s ever found. I pray that he’s found sooner rather than later, because I need my family to be safe. I have to protect my family. My mother. My sister. My wife. My child.

“Edward? Are you okay?” Bella asked.

I smiled and kissed her soft lips. “Never better, love.”

“Let’s go home, angel. We need to finish our celebration. The right way,” Bella giggled, waggling her brows.

“Insatiable, Mrs. Cullen,” I snorted.

“I know,” she said as she laced her fingers with me. “But only for you, hubby.”

“Good to know, wife,” I said. I dipped her and kissed her again, moving my tongue between her lips. “Home. Let’s go home. I have to thoroughly sex up my insatiable wife.”

“Yay.”

We linked hands and went into her superbeast. Johnny smiled at our news and he drove us back to our house in Glenview. To our home. My home. With my Bella.

FIN

 

 


	44. Epilogue

**I'd like to send a shout out to a couple of people who have been seriously making writing this story so much fun. Thank you to Leslie (StarttheFantasy), Ashley (edwardsouthernbella), Stephanie (luvstwilight09), Lexi (SexyLexiCullen), Kiki (kikithedreamer) and Kyla (theonlykyla) for their support and pimp-age of the story. I love you, ladies! MUAH! Also, thank you to the ladies of The Lemonade Stand for their mention on their blog! Thank you to Wendy from TwilightFicZone for the wonderful review on her blog! I’m truly humbled at the response to this story. I mean, wow! Also to all of my frequent reviewers…you know who you are, especially Sandra, Mrs. Bella Masen, BernieR, dj071688, phoebelicious, SoraChan01, WhatObsession17, Leibeezer, missie33, Smusic and tropicnebula! Your reviews and words of encouragement make me so happy. Thank you! And they make me write faster!**

**Check out my blog…Link in my profile. Also, check there for any extra teasers and sneak peeks into my brain.**

**Chapter Forty-Four: Epilogue**

A blonde man jogged across the street. He was huge. Built like a linebacker. He ran his hand through his hair, hating the feeling of it.

 _Why blonde? Why did I choose blonde?_ He thought to himself. _Oh well._

 He adjusted his glasses and sat down in a café, waiting for his companion. He looked around furtively, afraid he was going to recognized. But he wouldn’t. He was far from home. If he could even call where he came from ‘home.’ It was just a place to live. To work. To get through the mundane realities of his life.

But he missed it.

_Shit. Can’t he ever be on time? I’ve got things to do._

With another look at his watch, he fidgeted. However, something caught his eye. _Finally,_ he thought as he saw his companion striding down the street. He was wearing a black pair of jeans and a black leather jacket. Appropriate for the weather in Minnesota in April. There was at least one more good snow left in the air, but it wasn’t happening today. It was bright and sunny in lovely Duluth.

The man in the black jacket entered the café and sat down across from the blonde man. “Hey, how are you doing?”

“Could be better. Got any news for me?” he asked.

“Oh yeah,” he snickered. “But first, I need to be paid. I’m not doing this reconnaissance out of the kindness of my heart.”

“Fuck.” He reached into his own brown suede jacket and pulled an envelope. It was filled with $10,000 in cash. “That’s half. You’ll get the other half when you provide me with what I need.”

“Dude, it’s going to be hard to get that kind of fire power,” he mumbled. “I’ll try, but I’m not making any promises.”

“Do I need to take my business elsewhere?”

“No. You don’t. Jesus, relax.”

“It’s a little hard to relax. I’m wanted for the murder of my father.”

“But you did it. Just turn yourself in and perhaps they’ll not give you fucking death penalty,” the man in the black jacket reasoned. “Why are you so hell bent on burning your brother?”

“Because he ruined me. He turned my entire fucking family against me. So, I’m going to return the favor. Information. Now.”

“Fine. Your sister and your new brother-in-law just returned from Bora Bora on their honeymoon. They got married back in November in some quickie wedding at the Little White Wedding Chapel. However, they renewed their vows on Valentine’s Day. After some brunch thing, they left for nearly two and half months of wedded bliss.

“Your mom is engaged to be married to a man, Marcus Volturi. I’d be leery of him. His related to Aro and Caius Volturi. They are not the mob but know some pretty lethal people. As far as I know, they’re getting married in June in Tuscany. I don’t know the date, but things are coming together quickly. As soon as I get the info, I’ll pass it along.”

“Edward. What about my lowlife little brother?”

“He’s also happily married. And here’s another thing. His wife is expecting. A baby. Due in August.”

“Fuck. Now, you’re going to make me feel guilty? I want my brother gone and you’re telling me he’s going to be a father? What the fuck?”

“This is a suicide mission, Emmett.”

“Don’t call me that! It’s Mac. I can’t risk someone recognizing me,” Mac said, running his hands through his blond hair. “What’s the security like?”

“Tight. Ricky and Johnny are still assigned to Edward and Bella. They won’t let me near them. I’m stuck watching that stupid foundation Edward started. Fucking philanthropist. I was tailing Bella until they reassigned me. I think they sense something’s up with me.”

“I wouldn’t put it past them, Kevin,” Mac said. “You need to be careful. You’re my eyes and ears to my family. Fuck, they’re not my family. They’re a fucking nuisance. Especially Edward.”

“Yeah, um, he’s gotten a lot more buff and he’s received a concealed weapon gun registration. He also had some eye surgery and his vision is practically better than perfect. I’ve seen him shoot. He’s freaky good. Plus, Bella, her dad is the cop. Detective Swan. You will never be able to pull this off.”

“I don’t pay you for your meager opinions, Kevin,” Mac snarled. “I am determined to get my revenge. Edward has made my life a living hell for as long as he has been alive. He’s a hateful, spiteful, evil man and the world would be happy to be rid of his face.”

“Emmett, this is not healthy,” Kevin said.

“It’s Mac! You moron!”

“Emmett. Mac. Whatever your name is, you will not succeed. The money is not worth it. If you want information about Edward and Bella, you’ll have to find it somewhere else. I’m done,” Kevin said. He got up from the table and left the envelope of cash in front of Mac. He walked out café and to his car. Little did he know that Mac was following him. Once he got to his black Chevy Impala, he felt a strong arm turn him around.

“You know too much, Kevin,” Mac snarled. He pulled out a gun with a silencer and shot Kevin between the eyes. He fell to the ground in a heap. Mac ran off to his car and drove away. Duluth was too cold anyway.

As he drove, his mind wandered. How would be able to pull off what he wanted? He just lost his informant. At least he still had the ten grand he promised Kevin. That would be beneficial. Mac sighed and continued heading west, away from Duluth. Away from Chicago. He needed to find someone who would be able to help him. But who? Where? How?

Mac sighed. He couldn’t do anything now. He’d just have to bide his time. Patience was never one of his virtues, but he’d wait until Edward and Bella were least expecting it. That’s it. And he’ll definitely wait until after the baby was born. Mac shuddered at the thought of killing a child. Even if it was Edward’s demon spawn.

Definitely wait…but where? He couldn’t stay in Minnesota. He was the last person to be seen with Kevin. He’ll be implicated in his death. Hmmm, perhaps the Pacific Northwest. Oregon or Washington. Yes, he could go there. Mac drove until he was halfway through North Dakota. He stopped to fill up his gas tank and picked up a map. He looked over the map in the Washington and Oregon area. He found where he was going to stay. A tiny town in Washington State.

Forks…

That’s where he would wait and plan his revenge.

 


	45. Attack of the Killer Lube...It's Coming to GET YOU! Outtake

**ANSOL Outtake**

**As always, I own none of this. I am not Stephenie Meyer. Never will be. I just love to borrow her delicious characters and make them have sex, talk dirty and yeah, do pervy things. Also, I want to give huge shoutout to Mrs. Bella Masen, who is my wonderful beta. She makes my writing not suck. Tee hee** **J**

**This Outtake for ANSOL is for ‘Mostly a Lurker’ who needs to raise funds for a new service dog, Leo. I hope that everyone will donate their money and/or time for her plight. If you have any questions, I have a post in my fanfic profile. I wish you the best of luck, girl! You’re in my prayers!**

**_Attack of the Killer Lube…It’s Coming to GET YOU!_ **

**EPOV**

“Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! I’m seriously going to kick your lily white ass,” Bella growled. “Put the damn seat down!”

“I did!” I barked.  Bella stomped into the family room, glaring at me. Her slight baby bump was jutting between her hips and she never looked sexier.

  _God, I love this woman._

Focus, Cullen!

“I swear, gorgeous,” I said, batting my eyes at my wife.

“Okay, who left up the seat, then? The toilet fairy?” Bella asked, arching her brow. “Cornish pixies that want me to fall into the toilet? Huh?”

“Maybe Ricky or Johnny,” I offered. “I haven’t even been in the bathroom since I got home from work.”

Bella snarled and went clomping toward the loft apartment we had above the garage for our two bodyguards. I hopped up and ran off behind my wife. I stopped her, wrapping my arms around her waist. “Bella, I know that you are pissed about the toilet seat, but don’t yell at them. They are protecting us from…”

“I know, I know,” she sighed. “Can you please talk to them? If I see the seat left up, AGAIN, I will seriously cut one of their dicks off.”

_Ahhh, dirty, snarky Bella is out to play. Pregnancy hormones make her something else…can we please have some fun between the sheets?_

I’m really turning into Jasper and adopting his sexual deviant tendencies. What the hell!

“I’ll go speak to them now,” I said as I kissed her neck. “Go sit down and relax, love. I’ll cook you dinner.”

“Steak, Edward. With some Phish Food ice cream. And carrot sticks,” she said.

“All together?” I asked.

“Yeah. Doesn’t that sound good?”

“Sure baby,” I said, stifling a laugh. “Whatever makes you happy.”

“You make me happy, angel,” she smirked. “Go yell at our bodyguards and make me my steak. I want to feast off your naked chest, licking up the ice cream from your navel.”

“Um, ew, Bella,” I snickered. “No. Just…no.”

“You suck, Edward,” she pouted as she turned on her heel.

“I do not suck, love. You are just having some really bizarre and WEIRD cravings.”

“Licking ice cream from your chest is NOT weird,” Bella countered. “It’s not like I’m going to dip the carrots into the ice cream…wait, that sounds GOOD!”

I shook my head and went up to the loft. Ricky and Johnny were watching on the security monitors for any suspicious activity. We had a camera installed at every entrance and window. We also had a state of the art motion detection system and infrared scanning set up around the house. It nearly scared the piss out of me when I went down to get a carton of ice cream for my hungry and cranky wife in the middle of the night about a couple of weeks ago. The lights began blinking, the sirens were blaring and Johnny came down to the kitchen in his very skimpy pair of boxers, holding his gun. We managed to get the sirens off, but the cops still showed up. I had to explain to them that it was a false alarm.

They were not happy.

I got a bill for $400 to pay for lost time and man power.

Whatever…

“Hey guys,” I said as I sat down next to them.

“Hi, Mr. Edward,” Ricky said with a smile. “How was work?”

“Wonderful,” I said dryly. “Jasper left a hot mess when he left for his honeymoon. All of the upgrades that he was supposed to do for our security program were left on his computer. Unfinished. Guess who had to hack into Jasper’s computer to get the updates?”

“You?” Johnny asked.

“Bingo,” I said. “Nearly four hours later, I finally got to the updates only to discover that there were numerous bugs in them. I was ready to call Jasper up in Bora Bora to do his work. Asshat.”

“Sorry, Mr. Edward,” Ricky laughed. “Mr. Jasper has been a bit preoccupied.”

“A bit?” I asked, arching a brow.

“Okay, really preoccupied,” Johnny smiled. “Ms. Alice is quite the firecracker. God bless Mr. Jasper for dealing with her. I can’t even imagine that you’re siblings. I mean, she’s so hyper and you’re like, not.”

“I can get excited but I’m not like my sister. She’s got an internal pogo stick or something,” I chortled. “Any badness, though?”

“All quiet,” Ricky replied. “The only thing that we’re seeing is spring bursting everywhere and Mr. McFarland’s cat.”

“Damn cat. I’m so allergic,” I grumbled. “I think that stupid feline is sleeping in my car. It’s covered in cat fur. What the hell?”

“At least the cat was smart enough to get out of the car before you got it into it,” Johnny said, arching his brow. “Like ACTUALLY in the car?”

“No, on top of the hood. Right above the engine,” I shrugged. “I have a request for you guys. Or rather a demand from the missus.”

“Let me guess,” Ricky said dryly, shooting Johnny a sharp look. “Toilet seat?”

“Fuck,” Johnny frowned. “I’m sorry Mr. Edward. I’m a bachelor. I don’t HAVE to put the seat down when I’m at my apartment.”

“Well, please do so. Bella is ready to lose her cool,” I said, snickering.

“What appendage is she threatening?” Ricky asked, laughter apparent in his voice.

“Do you want to have children, Johnny?” I retorted.

Johnny blanched, cupping his junk. “I’ll make sure that I’ll put the seat down. I’ll also apologize to Ms. Bella. I honestly forgot, Mr. Edward.”

“Thank you, Johnny,” I said as I clapped him on his shoulder. “I appreciate it. Now, I have to cook my wife a steak with a side of Phish Food ice cream and carrots.” I gave both of them a smile.

“All together?” Ricky asked. Johnny had a wrinkled nose, trying to keep himself from puking.

“I think so?” I replied.

“That’s disgusting, man,” Johnny choked out.

“You’re telling me,” I sighed. “It’s thoroughly repulsive the food that Bella likes.”

“Is she insatiable? In the bedroom?” Ricky asked, waggling his brows suggestively. “My wife was a fucking wildcat when she was pregnant with our children. I mean, really…fucking horny.”

“Um, yeah. I’m going to cook some beef. I’m so not talking to you two about my pregnant, horny wife,” I said as I left the room as quickly as I could. I darted down the stairs. I went to the kitchen and gathered the ingredients for steaks on the grill. I went outside and began grilling the meat. Bella was sitting outside next to the grill, reading something on her computer while I cooked.

“Edward?” Bella asked.

“Yes, gorgeous,” I replied as I flipped the steaks. The beef sizzled and a plume of smoke shot up. It aggravated my eyes. I had gotten the Lasik eye surgery right after Alice’s wedding and my eye balls were incredibly dry. I stepped back from the grill, squinting at my wife.

“Never mind,” she said quickly, putting her computer on the table.

“What?”

“It’s nothing, angel,” she said as she nibbled on her fingernail, curling her feet under her body. She looked out over our backyard. Spring had erupted in our backyard with flowers and green. The fountain in our pool was gurgling quietly.

“Bella?” I asked, looking at her. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. I just wanted to…you know…try something?” she squeaked.

“What do you want to try?” I asked. “Some mayonnaise dipped strawberries?”

“That’s nasty, Edward,” Bella deadpanned.

“So is…never mind,” I said. “What do you want to try?”

“Iwanttotryanalsex,” she blurted out, blushing furiously.

“Excuse me…what?” I squeaked.

“Anal sex,” she whispered. “Rose and I were talking about it at lunch today and she said it feels amazing.”

“Demetri and Alex actually gave me some pointers at Jasper and Alice’s wedding,” I said nervously. “Is that something you want to try? Really?”

“Yeah,” she said quietly. “I even went to Lover’s Lane and got some lube. Rose told me that it’s necessary for…yeah.”

“Bella, I don’t think I can just ‘jump right in,’” I said. “I’m not exactly a small guy in the penis category.”

“No. You’re not,” she purred.

“Alex said that in order for anal sex to be enjoyable, that there needs to preparation,” I gulped as I turned back to the grill. Using the opportunity as I faced away, I blew out a breath and freaked out slightly. “Like, yeah…preparation. Um, I don’t even know what to do with that. Or how to do that.”

“We can look it up,” she suggested. “Google is awesome.”

“Yeah, I feel weird about punching in ‘anal sex’ into the search bar of Google,” I said dryly. “Before we started doing stuff together while we were dating, I was almost going to do the same thing but didn’t do so because Demetri gave me pointers.”

“Demetri? Gay Demetri?” Bella snorted. “Your soon-to-be stepbrother Demetri?”

“He said that he had girlfriends before he officially came out,” I said, arching a brow, looking back at her. Her jaw was scraping the brick paver patio. “That finger curling thing was his suggestion you know. The one that makes you come? Every single time?”

“I love that finger curling thing,” she said with a lascivious smile. “We can always call Dem…”

“NO!” I shouted, blushing furiously. “There are some things that not okay. Not asking for tips about anal sex, Bella.”

“You asked for tips about for finger fucking,” she giggled. “How is this any different?”

“We’re married, Bella. I don’t want to ask for suggestions on how to have anal sex with my wife,” I said, blushing doing my tomato impersonation. I was so fucking red.  “And you want to try it tonight?”

“Yeah. It’s Friday. We’ve both had incredibly busy weeks and I’d love to do it with you, Edward,” she said, giving me a smile. “Give you ALL of me.”

“But I have all of you, Bella,” I said.

“Technically, you do. But I want to do this with you. I love you and I want it all with you,” she said as she stood up, standing next to me at the grill. “And you’re burning my steak.”

“Shit,” I said as I pulled the charred meat off the grill. “I was so engrossed in our conversation about possibility of doing _that_ with you, gorgeous.”

“You are such a dork,” she said, bumping my shoulder with hers.

“Geek, baby. We’ve gone over this. Numerous times,” I snickered. “Let’s eat our burnt steak.”

“Edward, I can’t eat that,” she laughed. “Neither can you. It’s tar. How about you order a pizza and Chinese?”

“Both?” I asked.

“Your offspring is hungry,” she said. “So is your wife.”

I arched a brow and pulled out my phone. I put in an order for two large pizzas and an order of General Tso’s chicken along with chicken fried rice and two egg rolls. Bella ate an entire pizza and the carton of rice, moaning at the deliciousness. I was slightly repulsed by the combination of food that she ate. Only my wife…

After we ate our dinner, Bella and I sat down on the couch and watched some television, catching up on our DVR. Bella was lying with her head on my lap. I ran my fingers through her long mahogany hair while we cuddled on the couch. Before we went to bed, we shared some ice cream. Or rather, Bella had most of the ice cream while I was teased with two spoonfuls.

_Holy hell…where is she putting it all? She’s still so tiny!_

“I’m going to head upstairs, Edward,” she said with a coy smile. “Give me about fifteen minutes and then come up to our room, angel.”

“Okay,” I said. “I’ll just make sure that everything is locked up. Love you, gorgeous.”

“Love you, more, angel,” she winked as she got up from the couch. She gave me suggestive smile and scampered up the stairs. I checked the house and locked up all of the doors and windows. I poked my head into the loft apartment, saying good night to Johnny. Ricky had left sometime after seven to be with his family.

I dragged my body up the stairs and was assaulted with the scent of lavender, vanilla and strawberries. Some soft music was wafting from our bedroom and I went into the darkened room. On every flat surface, there were candles lit. Our sheets had been changed. The bedding from when we first made love was on our mattress. I closed the door and walked into our bedroom. The bathroom door was closed and I could hear Bella puttering inside. I pulled my shirt out of my pants and sat down on the bed. I looked on the nightstand and saw a small tube of lube. I picked it up, turning it in my hands.

_Self warming for her pleasure._

Nice.

It will probably feel good for me, too.

I was so enthralled by the small tube in my hands that I hadn’t realized that Bella had come out of the bathroom. She was wearing a cream nightie with some light pink ribbon details. Her baby bump was jutting out slightly under the lingerie and her breasts were barely contained in the bodice. Her long chestnut hair was pinned back in soft curls. Her skin was glowing and looked like the most beautiful alabaster. My cock grew hard immediately.  “You’re beautiful, Bella.”

“I feel like a cow,” she pouted. “I hate being so…”

“Perfect?” I said as I got up, cupping her face in my hands. “Bella, you’re pregnant. Seeing you like this is so wonderful.” I gently laid my hand on the swell of her baby bump. “You’re carrying our child. Our baby. And you can’t be any more beautiful, Bella. You are beauty personified. I love you, gorgeous.”

“Even though I’m not as skinny as I used to be,” she sniffled as she wrapped her arms around my waist.

“It doesn’t matter what you weigh, love. Or what you look like. You will always be beautiful to me,” I said as I kissed her soft lips.

“I’d give you some smart aleck response like ‘get your eyes checked,’ but I can’t use that anymore,” she giggled.

“Perfect vision, baby,” I said as I buried my nose in her fragrant hair. “Gotta love Lasik.” I bent down and picked her up. I knew that she would protest, but despite the changes to her body, she was still relatively feather light. She squeaked quietly, grasping around my neck. “I won’t drop you, gorgeous.”

“But…”

“If you say that you’re fat,” I warned. I carried her to the bed and gently placed her on the soft red sheets. Her fingers threaded into my hair and pulled me to her face, crushing her lips against mine. I managed to catch myself before I stumbled onto her. Our lips moved together in a perfectly orchestrated dance of kisses, nibbles and tongues. Bella’s hands reached for the hem of my shirt. She tugged on it and whipped it over my head. The fabric fell softly to the floor. With a gentle push, I was on my back with my wife straddling my hips. Bella’s soft mouth was moving down my neck, nibbling on my slightly scruffy skin. Her mouth moved to my ear and she pulled the lobe between her lips as her hips rocked against my erection. My hands ghosted up the sides of her nightie, running my fingers along her warm, porcelain skin.

Bella’s lips left my ear lobe and she kissed down my chest, licking and nibbling my nipples. Her brown eyes stared up at me. They were darkened with desire and love as she moved further down. She reached my belt of my khakis and she deftly unbuckled it. With nimble fingers, she undid my pants. With a sharp tug, she pulled my pants over my hips along with my boxer briefs. Her mouth was wrapped around my cock and she began bobbing her head. Her hot tongue swirled around my head of my dick.

“Bella,” I moaned, looking down at her.

“I want to make sure you get some pleasure out of this,” she cooed. “Unless you want me to get a strap on…”

“Um, no,” I snickered. “The only one who gets to be penetrated is you, gorgeous. Not me.”

She ran her tongue along my shaft, grinning wickedly. “We’ll see,” she snickered as she dragged her teeth along the vein on the underside of my arousal. Again, her mouth encased my cock into her hot, wet mouth. She moved along my length with fervor. Her eyes never left mine as she sucked me off. Before I knew it, I exploded in her mouth. My hips bucked up and I let out a guttural roar. Bella kept her mouth on me as I returned back to earth. With a loud pop, she released my cock and crawled back up my body. “So, good?”

“It’s always good with you, love,” I said as I kissed her perfect lips. I could taste my release on her tongue and the combination of us on her mouth made me instantly hard. “I love you, Bella.”

“I love you more, Edward,” she said as she ducked her head against my shoulder. I could feel her tremble.

“Bella?”

“Yeah?” she squeaked.

“Are you sure about this? You’re shaking,” I said as I wrapped my arms around her, holding her tightly to my chest.

“I am sure, Edward,” she whispered. “I’m just freaking out slightly. I mean, we aren’t going to do that…anal sex, that is. Because taking your cock into my mouth kind of solidified the fact that it’s not going to fit into my ass.”

“We can still have some fun, gorgeous,” I smiled, caressing her cheek. “We will go as far as we want. We have all of the time in the world. Okay?”

Her response was a wide grin and an enthusiastic head nod. I leaned down and kissed her sweetly, reaching across my body to caress her long beautiful legs which were tangled with mine. I rolled to the side, hitching her leg over my hip. My fingertips glided up her supple flesh to the curve of her ass. Her baby belly was pressing against my stomach. It was not overtly huge but definitely not the same flat, taut tummy she had a few short months ago. Being roughly four months pregnant had rounded her shape and made her even more alluring in my eyes.

I gently lifted her nightgown from her body. The soft silk was tossed onto the floor and Bella’s gorgeous body was laid out before me. Her breasts were slightly larger and more sensitive to my touch. I could actually make her orgasm with my tongue and fingers using her nipples. That was cool to see and experience. I kissed down her body and took one of her breasts into my mouth, flicking her nipple slightly with my tongue. She mewled and whimpered at the feeling. I moved my mouth to her other breast, cupping the soft mound with my hand. “Edward,” she whispered. “So good, angel.”

I hummed against her skin and ran my hands down the swell of her tummy. I reached the band of her panties. Or rather, I should say, dental floss. It was barely underwear. “Do you like these, gorgeous?”

“They go with the nightie,” she pouted as she looked down at me.

“I’ll buy you some more, baby,” I said as I tugged sharply on her panties. They had met their demise. I kissed down her body, pressing gentle and loving caresses to her belly. My finger had moved toward her core. I could feel how turned on she was. Her arousal was coating her inner thighs. I circled my fingertips along her sensitive nub. Her hips bucked at the feeling. I smiled and kissed to her glistening pussy. Once I got to the Promised Land, I took a slow, languid lick of her delicious juices. Her legs spread open further and I gazed upon the beauty that was my wife. There was nothing more exquisite than my Bella. Her body sang for me. It called to me.

I pulled her clit between my lips and flicked it with my tongue. With each flick, Bella’s hips moved along with my tongue. Her head was thrown back and her moans were downright pornographic. It made me want to plunge my cock into her tight, warm passage. I moved my mouth from her pussy and nibbled on her inner thighs. I reached for the lube on the nightstand. I stood up and lay down next to Bella. She scooted back, biting her lip nervously. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

“Yes, Edward,” she murmured, staring into my golden eyes.

I reached for the lube and tried to open the container. The lid wouldn’t budge. _What the fuck?_ Bella looked at me, her brows furrowed in confusion. “It won’t open.”

“Let me try,” she said. I handed her the bottle and she went to open it. She growled slightly as she tried futilely to open the tiny tube of lube. “Son of a bitch. Is it child proof or something?”

“Apparently so,” I laughed. “Give it here.” Bella placed the lube in my hands and I flexed my muscles, trying to open the container. I flexed too hard. “Gah! I’m covered!” The lube container had exploded in my hands, covering my chest, Bella’s belly and the sheets.

“Oh my god!” she giggled. Her giggles morphed into laughter, which morphed into full on side splitting guffaws. She rolled on to her side. “This would only happen to us!” Bella exclaimed through her laughter.

I scowled at her. She turned and looked at me. On her cheek was some lube as she had laid in it. My scowl broke and I began snickering. My own laughter turned to snorting bellows as I fell back on the pillows. “Oh my god! That is too funny. The lube exploded and attacked us. And you have some on your cheek.”

“Crap,” she said as she hastily wiped her face with hand. “Jeebus, that shit is slick.”

“It’s used for lubrication, love,” I said, tracing her cheek with my finger. “It’s not super glue.”

“Har-dee-har-har, Cullen,” she said dryly. She crawled over me and straddled my hips. My cock had calmed down once the lube decided to slick us both with its loveliness. Lube-i-ness? “Just because we had a minor accident with the lube doesn’t mean we’re stopping. It just broke the ice. You still game?”

I arched a brow and traced my hands down her sides to her delectable derriere. My fingers moved closer to her ass and I smiled lasciviously. With a roll of my hips, she was lying on her back and I scooped up the container of lube. There was some left. I kissed her lips and slathered some lube onto my fingers. I reached her sex and again flicked her clit with my tongue. Normally, I would ease my fingers into her pussy. But, I was not going to do that. I pulled away and looked up at her. She bit her lip and nodded imperceptibly.

I positioned my middle finger at the entrance of her ass. Or was it exit? Whatever…I was doing this. I tried to push in but Bella was tensed up. “Relax, love. I won’t hurt you. I promise,” I said soothingly.

“I’m trying,” she muttered.

“I love you, baby,” I said as I kissed her belly. She smiled and looked down at me. Her body finally relaxed when she smiled. I was able to press my fingertip into her ass.

 Holy shit.

 She was so fucking tight!

I mean, when we had regular sex, she was tight but damn. I can’t even imagine fitting in there. My middle finger was struggling to fit and that was a fraction of the size of my cock. Once I got my finger completely immersed into her body, I slowly pulled it out. She whimpered quietly as she reached between her legs. Her fingers began rubbing her clit. Yeah, that shit was hot. Seeing Bella play with her body and watching her as she came was an incredible turn on. “God, Bella,” I groaned. “You are so fucking sexy.”

“Hmmmm, my dirty talking nerd,” she giggled.

“Geek, baby. Dirty talking geek,” I smirked as increased my pumping of my hand. I kissed her inner thigh as I worked her body. Her arousal was pouring out of her and I could smell her perfect scent. Bella’s fingers slipped into her slick folds and rubbed her clit with her other hand. My cock was so fucking hard. Again. I had no blood flow to brain.

“Edward! Fuck!” she yelled. “Faster, baby.”

I increased my pumping and moved her hand away from her clit. I pulled it between my teeth as I filled her with my fingers. Or rather, finger. I didn’t want to put in another finger. I refused to hurt her. Her hips bucked and she whimpered loudly. Her pussy was glistening and I could see that she was incredibly close.

In the blink of an eye, Bella let out a screech and her arousal poured out of her, dousing my hand, the bed and my face with her release. As Bella relaxed, I pulled my finger out and kissed her soft lips. I aligned my cock with her entrance and looked into her eyes. “I need you, baby. Please?”

“Edward,” she whimpered. Her legs spread for me and I settled into between her soft thighs. My cock nuzzled her warm, wet folds and I pushed into her perfect body. Her beautiful brown eyes gazed into mine as I moved within her tight passage. I never thought I could love Bella anymore, but I did. After teasing her ass with my fingers, I wanted to claim it with my cock. But, it wasn’t going to happen tonight. We had much more preparation to do before I could even fathom fitting into her. “Baby, I want to be on top.”

I nodded and rolled so I was on my back. Bella grasped my cock and slid down my arousal. Her hips began riding me. Her hair was falling over her lush breasts as she swiveled her body over mine. I sat up and kissed her breasts while she rode me. My hand moved to her ass. I wasn’t about to put my finger in there, but the temptation was too great. “Edward, you feel so good,” she moaned. “I can’t wait until I feel ALL of you, baby.”

“Soon, gorgeous,” I said against her soft skin. “I’m actually counting the minutes until I can feel all of you.”

“Ungh,” she moaned as she powerfully pulled on my hair. Her lips crashed against mine as her hips met mine with alarming force. Our teeth clashed together and I bit down on her lower lip. Her breasts were bouncing against my chest as she fucked me.

Yeah, my wife was totally fucking me.

“I want you to come so hard, Edward,” she snarled against my ear. “I won’t know what hit me. Do it for me, Edward.”

_Holy fuck. Dominatrix Bella. NICE!_

 I let out a strangled cry as I my body betrayed me. I did come. Hard, long and intense. Bella’s fingers tightened her hold on my hair, almost tugging the strands from my head. My release must have triggered hers as her muscles clamped down around my cock, milking me for what I was worth. As soon as Bella calmed down, she slumped against my body. Her sweaty forehead was leaning against my shoulder. “That was…fuck, Edward. What was that?”

“Fucking awesome,” I said as I buried my nose in her slightly damp hair. “Can we do it again?”

“No, baby. You drained me, sucked me dry,” she giggled.

“I was about to say that about you, love,” I said as I kissed her soft neck.

She smiled and moved off my lap. With a wrinkled nose, she looked at me. “I think we need new sheets…”

_FIN_

 


End file.
